Malfoys and their Mates - T rated Version V11
by Glorioux
Summary: Draco and Hermione are four when Draco's Veela recognizes her as a mate.s. Future warriors, Draco, Hermione and Harry form the Healing Pixies. HG-DM, early years. This is the same story as Malfoys and Mates. The only difference is several chapters which contain M rated themes. After chapter 80 please read the M rated version.
1. Lucius meets his Mate

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

'〴- 〠WARNING, Warnung, Attention, Advertencia, Atenção: 〴To pen-bullies, negaters, flamers, self-appointed critics and anyone falling in that category : May You think twice before you waste my time and yours. Let's play together in the sandbox instead〠/\●/\

Note: Only parts of this story will conform to Canon. Lucius is a Death Eater but something will change. He will still be an aristocrat, arrogant, but a straight arrow, and a family man.

 **NOTE. The two online versions are the same. V1 is just an edited T rated version. Check on the summary for updates to the rating.**

 **Chapter 1: The day Lucius met his mate Chapter 1**

 **Lucius encounter. 1963-1964, Narcissa Black's summer love**

Somewhere in the south of France.

The Blacks went to spend part of their summer holidays at the Lestrange's Summer Palace in France. Cygnus had ulterior motives, he wanted to obtain contracts for all his girls, hoping to get down payments on their brides' price. He urgently needed Galleons because he was nearly broke after a series of bad investments. To Cygnus his daughters were nothing more that his most valuable assets, nothing else. Nothing out the ordinary because he was neither loving nor a caring husband or father.

During this visit, eight year old Narcissa was about to meet her first love; his name was Rodolphus Lestrange.

The eight year old Rodolphus was tall, he had long auburn hair, and violet eyes. He took fencing and piano lessons, and was learning to ride. He spoke four languages, and his Latin was nearly perfect; he even wrote poetry, mostly in French. All the young witches liked him. Moreover, it didn't hurt his allure that he was always towing the chubby toddler Rabastan wherever he went. A fact which made the beautiful and studious young wizard, irresistible to witches of all ages.

Bella told them one night that she had tried to kiss him; though she was unhappy, "He pushed me and all because that brat Rabastan cried after I smacked him. He had it coming for whining all the time. I don't care, it is okay by me; he will pay back later. I am going to marry Dolphus. Did you understand that my dear Cissy?"

Cissy had cried all night and finally went to sleep after Andy came into her bed and hugged her.

"It is okay, she is mean, so don't pay attention to her, he likes you best. Besides she doesn't like Rab, and Rodolphus won't like someone who doesn't care for his brother." Andy was very mature and nice. She was Cissy's favorite person on the entire world. Albeit she loved Bella as well, the older she got, the nastier she became; Bella was growing to be a dark, deadly beauty.

Before they left, Dolphus gave Narcissa a small book of French poems. It was the one that she had fancied earlier when they went to a store located in the small village, near the country home. The leather bound volume was an illustrated antique with drawings of witch maidens in love.

"It is but a small token of my appreciation, it is from Rab and I; our thanks for playing with him so much. Mademoiselle, we are both in your debt." And he had kissed her hand in a grown up gesture.

Bella threw the book into the fire upon their return home. "Stay away from my wizard." She warned Cissy.

 **Lucius Malfoy, 9 years old.**

Lucius Malfoy was nine and loved to accompany his father Abraxas Malfoy whenever he wanted to take him. However, today was an exception, and he wasn't happy about it.

"Son, make sure you are nicely dressed. I want you to accompany me to Black Manor. Cygnus has three daughters, and I would like you to meet them."

"Girls? Why? That sounds absolutely dreadful. Let's go to Rome, I want to see the Coliseum. And then can we go for porcini ravioli, fritto misto and gelato?"

Lucius, already tall for his age, not yet interested in girls, but more in food, warriors, brooms, and the things boy wizards like at that age.

"No, your mother is already there. She is having tea with Druella. Be down in fifteen minutes sharp by the main Floo. Ah, wash your hands, brush your teeth, and put a dash of cologne, yours not mine, and don't drown on it." His father concluded with a smirk. Abraxas was proud of his son.

Lucius knew better than to complain, when his father ordered, he'd better obey.

Only one part of the day was memorable and got him in big trouble. Narcissa was eight, and she was breathtaking. He had never thought of girls like that. Dogs, new brooms, quidditch, marzipan, Italian food, gelato, crisps, fish and chips, ice cream, biscuits, cakes, gateaux, croissants, battle gear, books, flying, horses, magical creatures, monsters, magic, curses , charms, ghosts, riding, fencing, mountains, skies, water sports, yes, check; yes to all of those; each of them were a double affirmative, but girls never.

Cygnus Black had expressed his desire to have one of his daughters married to Lucius. Abraxas knew there was only one way that he could agree to it, and he thought that it might be too early to find out; it was possible that one would not be able to tell at such young age. He thought that at nine the interest could just not be detected, and that fact worried him to no end.

It all really depended on Lucius. Nevertheless, he was also getting pressure from Tom. The Dark Lord wanted unions between his followers, and he needed at least to give it a try. It might work. Besides, Cygnus was clever, a marriage with Lucius, and his financial worries would be gone.

"Lucius, son, here are the Black lovely sisters. From the oldest to the youngest here we have, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa." His mother was talking to him from a far away place.

"Bellatrix will be starting Hogwarts in a few days. Her beauty is already talked about it amongst the entire wizarding world."

Lucius reserved and brooding attitude cleared as soon as he shook the young witches' hands. Well, not all the hands, he nearly recoiled once.

Bellatrix approached him with a young tiger's stealth. Her body was starting to develop, and she was truly beautiful; but only superficially because her eyes were cold and calculating. Lucius didn't like her at all. Besides he'd already made his choice. Bellatrix, however, didn't know how to take a hint, even after he courteously shook her hand, she turned her hand around and laid it onto his palm. She was waiting for a kiss.

Lucius knew exactly what she wanted, he had seen his father and other grownups kiss the ladies' hands, and he had learned it during manners' classes. He, however, left her with her hand up on the air and moved on to Andromeda. He overtly wiped his hand on his trousers, as he walked towards the next sister and stuck out his lips in disgust.

His mother introduced them, and he smiled briefly; he liked Andromeda. She had a beautiful smile, and he held her hand a little too long. She was a nice person, and her hands were friendly and warm. He turned her hand, and with a light curtsy kissed the air above her palm. He couldn't complete the gesture, but the only ones who noticed were his father and, of course, Andy.

"A real pleasure to meet you, Miss Andromeda, I hope to talk to you in the future, very pleased to make you acquaintance, your humble servant, Master Malfoy." Andromeda and Narcissa broke out in giggles but not for long.

Then without waiting for a prompt, with alacrity and a graceful move, Lucius was in front of the youngest Black witch.

He didn't say anything and instead kept his eyes on the target, the girl, his witch. He didn't shake her hand, just held it, and gave it a loud smooch with open lips; actually, he licked her, rather gauche. She angrily pulled her hand and pushed him away; and immediately, she dried her hand on her robe.

"Slob, yuck, you wet my hand, I think you licked me, you are very rude, yuck." Lucius let out a chuckle. He had heard his father laughing like that whenever he wanted to irritate someone; he shrugged his shoulders and went to stand by his dad.

His father saw this interaction, he sighed, children's normal reactions nothing special. Perhaps, it wasn't what he'd expected to see, maybe a little disappointing. Then he resigned himself, it had not been bad. He was quasi-satisfied with the outcome; the last thing he had wanted was to break a contract later on; so he decided that the young daughter was the one, and he hoped to be right.

Too bad, he would have preferred Andromeda better; she had a quiet, gentle beauty and seemed very bright. Of course that he was aware of the powerful magic in the older girl but did not like her for Lucius, she was disquieting.

One out of three is not bad, thought Abraxas. Lucius' blatantly rude comportment must have been an indication of his attraction for the younger Black.

Meanwhile, Lucius mind was confused. He couldn't figure out how a girl could elicit such strong emotions from him. He wanted to be her best friend, her only friend. Perhaps, his parents would make it possible to take her home and never let her out of his sight? That would work out perfect.

He had read about brides being raised by the in-laws, thus he would ask his parents to bring her to live with them. After all, his father had wanted him to meet them, and he was sure this was all about a marriage contract. Why not start early? Although, he was not sure what you could do with a girl around all the time? She could go shopping with Mother, leaving him free to do something fun. It was all set on his mind; he would ask his father before they left so she could pack a few clothes.

A strange thought occurred to him, namely, 'I _want to cut a lock of her long hair, and maybe a piece of her robe. She smells just delicious; and...I want to taste her blood_.'

The thought of blood did not disgust him; not at all, he had tasted his own, it was a little different, but not bad. He had been reading about Dracula, a Muggle book in his father's library, and the bad monster scared him. It wasn't bad, nah, he loved being scared. He had read young boys were like that, nothing out the ordinary. He was a young Wizard, and he was just nine. The blood drinking was interesting, _but I am becoming a vampire? That isn't too good._

As soon as he was able, he decided to pull Narcissa into a dark corner. He knew that it would require great stealth and a bit of cunning. Not a problem, he had read a lot and was ready.

The parents had let the four young people alone without a chaperone at the converted nursery. The room was now furnished with couches, chairs, a piano, books, and other amenities for the now growing young women; a place to study and entertain their friends. One of the house-elves came around every ten minutes or so.

Narcissa shared a couch with Andromeda. They sat in separate corners; Andromeda read, while Narcissa drew on a sketch pad; she often lifted her head looking at her sister. Yes, she was probably sketching her.

Bella was reclined on a divan, belly down, elbows bent, feet up in the air, and chin resting on her hands. Her dark locks covered her back, her eyes fixed on Lucius.

She reminded him of Papillon, his father's Kneazle whose pastime was to sit and look at butterflies, after her namesake (papillon is butterfly in French). Sooner or later, the insect would land close to her, and in one fell swoop, swat, smack, and the beautiful insect would lay there torn to pieces. She would then get up and move on to the next one, without looking back.

Lucius stood up between the couch and the divan, displaying all the cool a nine year old could muster. Bella looked at him with anticipation and gave him a knowing smile. Hey butterfly come here, I just want to smash you. Lucius was certain those were her thoughts. He shuddered involuntarily and averted his eyes from the deadly Black girl, and focused on Narcissa.

"Narcissa, hello, sorry for making you upset, I was rude. May I call you by your first name? Let me try again," he had read the line in a few of the Muggle swash buckler books at his father's library. This line never failed with the ladies, the ones the pirate captain had offended before, and he always got a snog or two at the end.

"My damsel, I am Lucius Serpens Malfoy, at your service; would you please allow me to make your acquaintance?" He said gallantly, stretching his hand towards Narcissa as he bowed his head slightly.

Andromeda hid her face behind the book giggling. Narcissa's cheeks turned the shade of a cherry.

Bellatrix jumped with a kneazle's speed and grace, putting herself between the couch and Lucius. She was really a beauty, but at nine he didn't see that; all he saw was a nasty, mean witch. Bella took his stretched hand and turned around on hers, and before he realized her intentions, she rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek, and licked it just like he had Narcissa's earlier. She knew exactly what she was doing, Lucius later reflected upon this day.

"You can call me Bella, it is a short for Bellatrix, it means beautiful in Spanish and Italian." The curly, long haired witch was purring. He heard it. He quickly yanked his hand away from her, her saliva felt like poison, like burning acid, and actually hurt. He looked at his hand, and darned if it didn't look red.

Lucius didn't like her. He knew what happened was some kind of magic and even his body reacted against her. She gave him a bad feeling, "Get away, I wasn't talking to you." And he shoved her back on her divan, where she fell on her bum.

Andromeda, hadn't missed a beat, she was already behind Lucius right before he pushed the dark hair girl. Then with equal feline grace, she intercepted her body between the two, that were to be forever adversaries after this day.

She grabbed Bella's arms, who was getting ready to slap Lucius, "Bella, mother said to let Lucius play with Cissy, let's go get biscuits and pumpkin juice for all of us."

"Call an elf," Bella interjected rather nastily.

"I will tell mother about the stable boy, the squib. I have seen what you've been doing with him." Andromeda told her sternly.

And at that, Bella left with great alacrity.

Lucius seized the chance with equal speed, "Narcissa, I was wondering if you could show me that room on the left hall, the one with the old armors," as he dragged her to the small room in question. They laughed as the children they were on their way to the room. Cissy was glad, for a second, to have one up on Bella. The jovial atmosphere wasn't to last.

Lucius had a good plan. The room in question was away from the adults, and he also had thought the other girls wouldn't look for them in there. He was still not the clever wizard he would later become.

He couldn't see inside Narcissa, who was thinking that she didn't like Lucius. Could he not see she was already taken? Narcissa wanted to tell him about Dolphus.

Lucius didn't pay attention to her body language; all that he cared was to execute his already made plan. He needed to act fast, and that he was what he did. He knew that he would get into a lot of trouble, but he could not have imagined how much; it turned out worse than he expected. Damn Blacks, making a storm in a tea cup.

"Master Malfoy, I am not free to be here with you, I fancy someone else." Cissy had told him. Like he cared, he didn't even try to listen. In his mind, she was a witch soon to be his property.

Hmm, he was rather astute. He had cornered her. He pulled his magical Swiss army knife ready to go. It had been a present for his 8th birthday. He wished for a pair of sharp hair cutting scissors, and that is what he pulled. He knew he wanted a long strand of her hair and went for it.

Darn if it were not that nasty Bellatrix calling Andromeda, and in a second they were upon them, they kicked him trying to get Cissy away from him and also screamed around him. No way, he was blocking Cissy with his body while he completed his mission.

"Away, leave, she is mine, leave the room, or I will hurt you." And that was his biggest mistake, he wished for a large knife, and the scissors turned into a large, sharp knife, which he pointed in their direction. The situation was quickly getting away from him.

He felt a rush of power, he was able to lift Narcissa with one hand, and with the other he pointed the knife to keep her sisters at bay. They ran to get their parents. With great speed, sensing that his time was short, he chopped a piece of her robe, right close to her neck. Her neck smelled of marzipan, one of his favorite sweets, also of some other fantastic fragrances, and of a rich heady aroma, a little like blood.

Lastly, he kissed her ear and realized what he really wanted to do. He lashed his strangely sharp teeth onto her, sinking them just at the base of her ear, barely touching her neck. He wanted just a taste of her. Hopefully, it'd not leave a mark that would later mar her beauty. The ear sounded a safe place, it was just a little of her neck. No, it was a little corner of the ear and mostly her neck.

He went a little crazy and bit her with all his might. A stream{{ of her blood flew into his lips, it was delicious, and he drank it with relish. He licked any blood left around the ear and her neck. Darn, he had done a lot of damage; he had actually dug a big hole right on her neck and damaged part of her ear. There was blood all over both of their clothes. Andy had fainted at the sight.

As he licked the bite, it started to heal, the wounds disappearing on contact. That was unexpected, a bonus, no way, the blood on their robes was all gone, and he felt joyous. How? He still didn't know to this day. It must have been part a result of the magic made to protect his kind.

The elders just Apparated, and found Narcissa sitting on the floor crying. Andy sat by her in an attempt to console her. Bella was Bella; she was relating her own version. Lucius stoically stood by his father; however, all his insides were churning.

He wasn't repentant, only annoyed to have been caught. He still wanted to take the girl home, but knew better than to ask and to stay quiet. The message in his father's eyes and his mother knotted eyebrows, was loud and clear, "Stay quiet or we will kill you."

However, with no evidence of blood, no visible wounds, plus he had hidden the hair quite well, and the scissors had restored the cloth, who could say if he were guilty as accused. Hence without any evidence, they had to let it go.

The Black parents were mad at the girls for lying. Druella was less convinced, but there was little that she could do. Besides Cygnus wanted the union; he wasn't a good father and could care less if something had happened. The girls were just a material commodity, one to be bartered and traded. The contract was going to be signed, and that was all he cared about it. The House of Black needed the Malfoys' fortune, and that was that.

Abraxas knew better, and was looking at Lucius with wonder and apprehension; hence, he insisted they left for home immediately. The Malfoys were glad to leave; well not Lucius, who would have preferred to stay there with Cissy.

His father was quite upset, and his mother would not look at him for days, she thought Lucius had sprouted horns. His great grandfather, Serpens, came to see his father the night of the incident.

He stopped by Lucius' room on his way out. The miscreant had been sent to eat in his room for one fortnight. Serpens hugged and kissed the young wizard.

"Your grandfather Octan would've laughed at your antics today. You'd have made him proud. One day your father will tell you, it is his choice, I cannot do it. Everything will be fine; something tells me you have taken care of the situation on your own." Lucius still thought that it was too bad he had never met Octan; he had died before he was born.

He did ask a few days later to go back, he wanted to approach the subject of bringing her home; however, his father's look told him that it was better to let sleeping dogs lie. This was when Lucius made a decision; he was smarter than the Black girls and would back out, he was too young. He had tasted heaven and was ready for more, all true but he could wait. He did not quite understand what had happened, or whatever it was that had made it possible and right.

A few days after, his father made the marriage contract without saying another word. Cissy had refused to come down for the small celebration afterwards.

The Dark Lord and several wizards from the inner circle attended. Bellatrix had played the piano and Andromeda the violin. Cissy finally came and also played; but, never, not once she looked towards him. Once it finished, she left once again. Actually all the girls had been sent out, and he left with his mother a few minutes later.

Cissy was still a bit put off when reminded of 'the day.' She would, however, laugh when he teased her about her early love for Rodolphus. Invariably, in between kisses, she would tell him that after that day there was only Lucius in her heart. How the night the contract was signed, she was hiding behind a curtain, where she stayed looking at him the entire time.

Lucius was never at ease whenever the Lestrange brothers were around Cissy. She might have put it behind, they hadn't, a fact that was always obvious to him. He didn't like any males getting too intimate with his mate. She never failed to smile when she saw how the tall, powerful wizard glared with great distrust at the two brothers. Years later, their bond with Cissa would be their salvation, and their intervention would be the ruin of their worse enemy.

Next: A Malfoy Tale of the Mate-Kind


	2. Other Malfoy Mates

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R.

Chapter 2

The Malfoys and their Mates

 **A Malfoy Tale of the Mate-Kind early 1900.**

Lucius was a few days shy of fourteen and had some questions about girls. His main concern was about his 'Cissy's obsession.' At Hogwarts, all his mates changed their love interests daily but not him. Cissy was now in her second year and upon her arrival at Hogwarts, he had turned into her veritable shadow. She found his behavior unpleasant, after all she still hated him, or so she fancied.

He had forgotten many details about that day at Black Manor. He was embarrassed and now labeled 'it' as' childish and impetuous;' however, he would occasionally remember the entire incident, and a strange haze would cloud his eyes.

Finally, one day, Lucius got the nerve to ask his father if he was mentally sick; of course, he already had read about such illnesses. The bloodletting was his first confession, and his father's face neither betrayed anger, nor surprise, just regret.

"Son, please accept my sincere apologies for my reaction that day; it was highly inappropriate. At the time, I lacked the knowledge needed to comprehend your actions. What you did was neither wrong nor bad; and I should have listened to my grandfather." Abraxas paused in order to appraise his son's reactions.

Lucius' expression was one of confusion and he was a bit flushed. He didn't get it, had his father just told him that his actions were acceptable? Albeit his great grandfather Serpens had understood him Lucius had believed that his father was mad at him.

"The same day, when I found out what was going on, I should have told you. I, however, decided that you were too young for the revelation I am about to tell you. Today, you might not see the importance of it, but later, it will surely help you. I made a mistake; and my only excuse was that you were not too young to be told. It is, however, almost preferable, that you have already taken the matter on your own hands."

Lucius still did not get it, was his father condoning his behavior when he was nine, namely: biting, tearing, and attacking Narcissa Black? Wonderful, this was a real surprise.

"So you will understand, my grandfather that same day at the Black's, told me of an even younger Malfoy and many others before him. It wasn't something I knew before that day. It makes sense that I had not been informed; my father had passed away before you were born. However, he had not yet seen the need to inform me otherwise. You see, my finding our heritage was so much different. I knew that we, the Malfoys, were different, and that was enough at the time. The story I am about to tell is about your grandfather Octan, and of his coming into our inheritance."

He paused and asked Lucius to move to the couch, pointing to the seat next to him. At this, Lucius placed his head in a pillow on his lap. His cold father was not so, instead he was demonstrative and loving to those close to him. This lesson on love for your family he had learned from his father Abraxas and his Pépère Serpens, both feared wizards to the outside world, but loving and affectionate inside the Manor's walls.

"I heard the story from my grandfather Serpens the night after the Black's home visit. I had called him to find answers. His story brought me the needed relief while imparting some wisdom. I have the feeling that it might help you as well." He stopped to look at Lucius straight on the eye.

"First, have you heard of vampires?" at seeing Lucius eyes he chuckled, "slow down boy, we are not vampires, we are Veelas, and yes, we also take blood from our mates, inject them with a poisonous substance needed to bond, and grow fangs, we also cackle, sounds like felines' purrs, grow claws, and we sprout wings; it is not ugly, it is rather beautiful. There are several types of Veelas, we don't grow beaks, and female Veela's many times do. Lastly, we are highly protective and possessive of our mates. We find it both difficult to stay away from them, and don't tolerate well any other males around our mates. I will give you some books on the subject."

Lucius eyes had opened like saucers, and his father laughed when his son put a finger in his mouth, gingerly touching his normal canines. "No, only when you, well, in special, int—, err, times, I'd suppose that you had elongated fangs when you bit Ms. Black. You commented in it being very easy, correct? Did you have fangs when you came back home?" Abraxas saw his son's face relax at the understanding imparted.

Abraxas smiled and went on, "Have you ever seen me walking around the house with fangs, wings, and so on?" Abraxas was happy to hear he hadn't, he could have, more than once, he smiled to himself. His Veela was jealous, and not always easy to control.

"I invite you to look through the library; the Malfoy library is rich on that subject. You will find a wide range of subjects, from the actual marking of your mate, the binding her to you, and much more. The marking and binding will not happen for some time; only you will know when it is the right time. In your case, I am not sure what happened that day at the Black's. It usually happens around the 21st birthday, or as early as the 19th. The actual desire to mark is birthday dependant, don't know why, it just is. I must say you are unusual." Abraxas chuckled and messed his son's hair.

"It is, however, during the first meeting with your mate when your Veela recognizes her, from that day on, you must keep a part of her in order to feel her around you. Hair is the obvious choice, and also some item of clothing, a pillow, something that has her scent, which is then magically preserved for years to come. Now, in your case some blood has been taken as well, you have done well. It has made your time away from her possible, her blood flows in you."

"Father, are we purebloods?" Lucius' voice had a tinge of worry.

"Son, that is exactly why we must maintain secrecy, I like to think we are purebloods, but some might differ on their views, thus is better not to share our secrets outside of our family, and only when strictly necessary. These are dangerous times. Had I known of our Veela heritage I would have stayed away from the Dark Lord, just as my father had urged me." Abraxas looked worried.

"By the time I told my father the deal was done, and I had taken the mark. We will later discuss our strategy; I don't want harm to come to you because of my bad decisions. However, joining the Dark Lord might be unavoidable; again, we will defer that subject to a later time." He concluded with a voice tinged with regret.

"Thanks father, I understand. Please tell me about Grandfather Octan." Lucius asked.

*~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~*

 **Octan's story as told by Abraxas**

"Your grandfather Octan was six years old and was traveling through France with his parents. Grandfather Serpens loved his shinny Mercedes Benz, he was a good driver, but he was also a wizard. Therefore, with a slightly magically modified automobile that could fly they were travelling abroad. My father later acquired the love for the Muggle machines, and you know how that ended."

IAbraxas was quiet for a few seconds chocked with emotion, remembering the day when his parents had died in the terrible accident. His eyes were moist at the memory.

"The accident happened a month after my father had the blow out with the Dark Lord, where he demanded that he let me, Abraxas, out of the "club." You, Lucius, were about to be born. It was the day before, and my father Octan couldn't bear for his grandchild to grow up fearing discovery from a madman who advocated racial purity. To this day, I suspect the Dark Lord's role in their demise; however, I lack tangible evidence. I know that Tom needs the large Malfoy vaults to finance his madness." He stopped and held his son's hand for a minute or so. The thought of Tom hurting Lucius made his heart ache. It was too much; he needed to find a way out the movement. With a heavy heart he continued.

"So let's get back to my father's tale. On their way to the Loire, the family stopped at a wizarding restaurant. It is still there, in a rather nice Chateau. My father must have left the table while his parents talked, and, surely, not paying attention; they were in their second, or was it their third honeymoon? You need to remember they must have been 27 or 28, young and in love, and not aware of his son's stealth and purpose; thus far, Octan had been a good little wizard."

They both laughed, Lucius had already seen how the Malfoy wizards loved their witches. And Lucius still found it embarrassing. Even his great-grandfather Serpens, he must have over eighty when Lucius had dashed into his Pépère's room, forget it, after finding them, naked, doing— aggh, Lucius ran away not wanting say goodbye to Tilly, his Great-grandmother, what a visual.

He was fully trained4, and knew that he had to make sure to knock before coming into any closed door room, otherwise he had good chances of eyefuls, those that he would rather never seen. On the other hand, it made him very happy to know his parents loved each other so much. His mother was 31 years old, a real beauty. No wonder his father was so much in love. He had heard the conversations of wizards that came by, they all had a word to say about her.

"Lucius are you here, let's get back to my father's story; Dad must have gone through a door connecting the restaurant with the house. He had to climb the stairs leading to the third floor, to the family quarters. He got up to the second floor. There were around forty rooms at the hotel. Surely, his powerful sense of smell guided him to the baby's room. Of course, it is nothing short of amazing to have found her by mere scent, amongst the kitchen aromas and the patron's perfumes and body scents. Son, can you still find Miss Black by her scent?"

Lucius turned quite red and with a chuckle Abraxas continued.

"He must have climbed several sets of stairs and gone along corridors to arrive at the nursery. There, he must have found her asleep in her crib, now you will have to imagine his strength, a six-year-old, tall for his age yet slender, got her out the crib. He picked up the beautiful girl a twenty months old toddler, you can see her paintings right on the family albums. The old nurse must have fallen asleep as she often did; she was friends with the calvados mixed coffee. The other adults and the house-elves were all working at the restaurant." Lucius eyes were opened like saucers.

"Octan appeared at the restaurant table, he could not have been gone for more than a few minutes. Imagine his parents surprise to see the slender six year old effortlessly carrying the little girl on his arms, (the added strength). My grandfather told me it was unbelievable to see the ease of how he held her, his eyes were possessive, and he seemed to know what he was doing. My father was agitated, and started at once, no explanations were offered, simply, "Let's go quickly, I am not hungry, and I am ready to leave. And she is mine." Lucius let out a laugh.

"At least I was nine, but I wanted to take her home." His color was even redder.

"That you did, you sure did." Abraxas patted Lucius head. He loved his son, still so fresh, so innocent.

"This was offered in a way of an explanation. My father, Octan wanted to tell them why he was abducting a little girl. He was flushed and excited and talked with great alacrity. The little girl was surprisingly quiet. She was fascinated looking at the big boy wizard. My father was stealing his bride. Imagine, at six and he was taking her away." Lucius' eyes were glowing with glee and with some relief, at least he had been older than six.

"Needless to say, that the old nurse had already screamed, and the next minutes were true pandemonium. My grandparents ended up apologizing to the irate owners, and were asked to leave, as they pulled the screaming six year old wizard away. "No, no, she is mine, I want her, mine, I cannot breathe, mommy I am sick, she is mine, I found her, don't take her away, I am telling the truth, she is MINE." He cried, kicked and screamed, as they left the restaurant." He stopped for a second to observe Lucius, his story wasn't much different, maybe could learn that he wasn't in control.

Abraxas continued, "Neither of my grandparents had any idea of what happened, Octan was a very good child; he was studious, polite, a bit spoiled and really nothing out the ordinary. He had never been so upset during his entire life. So distraught was Octan that my grandfather later confessed to have considered a stay at the hotel for a few days, so my father could be around the girl. Sadly, once he imagined the possible reaction of her parents, he decided it was unfeasible." Abraxas had considered asking Cygnus to allow Narcissa to stay with them.

"My grandfather, Serpens, had tears on his eyes, as he remembered that following year, "There was no reasoning with Octan, dear Abraxas. Your grandmother and I, tried coaxing, bribing, being strict, but it was all futile. Your dad, Octan, was in a world of grief. Because he was so young, I failed to recognize the symptoms. "

Abraxas remembered something and paused, "Lucius, son, before I forget, I met Ursas, your mother, when I just turned twenty one. And yes, I went through the Veela ritual that you may read all about it, later on today. I did not have the experience of a childhood meeting of the mate kind. So when you met Ms. Black, I behaved exactly like my grandfather Serpens, I did not know what to do, or what to tell you. I wish that I had been more informed. I hope when you have a son, you will inform him at the earliest age possible, but it is a tough call deciding when it is right."

He looked at Lucius who was eating the story up. Abraxas could tell Lucius was already feeling better about the day when he met Narcissa Black, his mate.

"Getting back to our tale, my dad, Octan, by the time they reached the Loire, was feverish and had vomited during the entire travel in the car. He stayed sick for several months. He ate little, had nightmares, and the healers could find nothing wrong. He was wasting away. They paid healers, took him to the waters *. They even paid one of those spiritual healers, the so called mental-healers, nothing but quacks."

Abraxas related the rest of the story to Lucius. Serpens finally went back to the château since Octan screamed during his nightmares, "I want her, give her back and she is mine." However, the little wizard would not answer any questions upon his waking. It had been nearly a year, and they feared for their only child. All the healers had agreed, he was dying, a wasting sickness, he had not grown a centimeter and had lost weight." He tried again to imagine what if that had been Lucius. And was glad he hadn't gone through such hell. And during that quiet day he told him the rest of the story that Lucius would often remember.

They finally made a decision. First, he had the French family thoroughly investigated, he found out that they were Purebloods-impoverished-aristocrats, and they could use funds' infusion. His grandfather then drove to France with his family and their solicitor along. He did not announce their arrival.

The restaurant owners did not even want to talk to him. By now, they were convinced that British Wizards were inbreed and unstable. After much explaining, the girl's parents told them they were purebloods, Serpens was already aware of the fact. They finally sat down and listened to him.

He told them of his royal ancestry and advised them to feel free to look him up. The Malfoys were, are, one of the richest families in the British Kingdom, if not the entire wizarding world, and he had an honorable request on behalf of his son. His son was not crazy, he merely had fallen in love at first sight. This proved to be a great explanation for the romantic French, the one that won the battle.

Perceiving their acceptance, as all Malfoys before and after him, he was a skilful negotiator, he promptly asked them to sign a marriage contract; he had it drawn prior to his trip and was in his possession. He went out to bring his solicitor and his little son inside. They had waited outside, however, his grandmother had preferred to stay in the car; she was still miffed about their rudeness and she blamed them for her son's malaise. Once Grandfather Serpens came back in, he asked them if they could bring the young lady to meet Octan.

The toddler broke up in screams when she first saw Octan. She still remembered all the crying, pulling, and the horror of that day. To be sure, she must have heard the adults talking; Sofia was a very smart witch. She was already reading and had been for several months.

Octan came forward, gently touched her head, caressed her hand, gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek, and, the now slender, three-year old beauty stopped crying. Octan sat by her side the entire time and he held her hands, all the while the adult women sighed in wonderment. Très romantique, c'est l'amour. (Very romantic, it is love)." Lucius had a big smile imagining.

Before they went back to England, Serpens requested to have a girl's hair lock, and perhaps a pillow or a blanket she liked, romantic mementos, they all smiled at the explanation, "Oh, oui, c'est l'amour." Yes, that is what they had already said several times."

"Hmm, err, I, never mind. " Lucius interjected.

"Okay, so although unusual they granted the request. After all, Monsieur Malfoy had left an advance of the bride's price, 100,000 galleons. For that he could have asked them to shave Sofia's abundant hair, 'Mais oui ,nous sons très romantique. (But yes, we are very romantic).' My eye, they weren't romantic, money talks, and they had already said that before. Not even original." Both laughed and shook their heads.

"Now, let's see, great-grandfather Malfoy touched the girl as to say goodbye, pressing the invisible mark into her skin, smiled, and bowed goodbye.

Octan improved starting that day. He took the small pillow with him, even to Hogwarts; a charm was casted to lock in her scent. The hair lock was meshed with one of his hair locks, and tears cried by his father bonded them temporarily, allowing Octan to be separated. Octan carried it inside a locket and opened it often.

The Muggle war complicated matters but all work out in the end. They married the day she turned seventeen, although he had wanted to marry since she was but fifteen. She thought it was just as well, regardless of her beauty, all the beaus would give up on her the first day after they tried to even hold her hand. They claimed nightmares, sweats, and sickness."

When his father finished with the last sentence, Lucius confessed about the hair and the piece of robe he had cut. He missed Abraxas' smile. He was proud of his son's actions. Lucius gave the hair lock to his father, and he in turn cut a strand of Lucius hair. By the next day, he made the locket Lucius wore until the day he married Narcissa. Now, it was stored in the place where all the lockets were tucked away.

He later found out about the secret mark, and he hoped he would not have to force this upon a girl of a future son. He was hoping when he had a son, he would be like his father or like Grandfather, that they would not find their mates until they were in their twenties, and he wouldn't have to go through all thato embarrassment. His son would be perfect, Lucius decided.

After the talk with his father, Mitsypan wove the cloth into a tie that Lucius would always wear around his neck, often charmed it to change its appearance and to stay clean. Sometimes, it would be a scarf, or even a winter cap, and always an item he could wear close to his face.

The next year when he turned fifteen, he would send Dobby into her room to steal more personal items, as he would tell Narcissa later. He wanted to explain the disappearance of expensive lingerie during those years. She had for a long time blamed Bella for the thefts, and they had bitterfly fought about it. When he told her, they would laugh talking about. As for the tie made out the cloth, it was put away for safe keeping.


	3. Draco Runs as Fast as He Can

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

REMEMBER I don't of don't have a beta. Yes, there are errors, if I take the necessary time to clean it up, it won't get done. thanks

Chapter 3: Runaway Draco, a Smart 4 year old

 **England, 1984, Wiltshire, Spring time.**

Lucius always kept his Grandfather's story in the back of mind. You never knew, and besides he never wanted to go through any misshaps of the mate kind with Draco, he would make sure it never happened to him. Draco was always into something and if were sick for even a week, let alone a year, Cissa would have his head. By the way she had never been happy about the ear biting, and he would rather not bring those old incidents out of storage; better to keep them archived.

 **Draco's mischief.**

 **Muggle Park, 1984**

 **A Boat Ride, Itchiness, and Lessons Learned.**

Lucius bought six seats for the boat ride because he wanted to be alone with Draco, well, with Muggles pushing the oars along the lake. He had left the obedient dogs tied near the dock. The active, almost four-year old sprite, with shoulder length silver hair, large grey-blue eyes, and the face of naughty cherubim, was today at the height of activity, busy, busy, busy.

Twice, he had to grab the itchy little wizard to prevent him from falling overboard, and the oarsmen gave them dirty looks. Each time, they had dangerously tipped the boat to one side.

Time to correct this situation, Lucius thought and fervently wished for his wand just to make him seat still. No, it wasn't a good idea, the boy was a Malfoy in the making, a tiny manipulator, a tattle teller without rival, and there would be something to pay if he told his mother. It would not do. He always had his allotted time with Mommy for being a good Daddy. An entire two hours of body delights, his choice, while one little wizard took his afternoon nap or played outside. Lucius would not do anything to endanger his 'play date.'

"Draco, you must sit still, if you fall overboard into the water, I'll be unable to jump in. Imagine how bad, I would have no way to pull you back into the boat; hence Iwouuu I have too many clothes and I would drown. I would also be unable to use the "you know what." Lucius was patiently outlining the situation to his young son, in a very quiet voice to stop the child from being fidgety during the boat ride around the small lake.

"Daddy, you know what? I fall in water and get splashed, and you and I drown." He looked at his father as a matter of fact and continued standing up, threatening to tip the boat.

"Yes, into the water, splash and drowns," the child was really testing his patience; he knew how to make his father squirm. Lucius could not believe his eyes; he could see the Malfoy's smirk forming across the small lips.

"I have told you none of "you know" in here, is that understood. If you fall I cannot -" Lucius made a small flip of the wrist as if was holding a wand.

The rascal understood, oh yes, he understood, "Yes mon Papa, I know, and I am a smart little Draco, I understand," Draco made a clumsy repetition of Lucius' pretend wand casting and shook his head as to say no. His eyes gleamed with mischief and the recognition of useful information.

Yes he knew, knew what it meant for any future trips to the park. Lucius was a little worried when he saw the little eyes, much like his own, shinning with understanding and anticipation. When nothing happened in several days, Lucius forgot his former apprehension and lowered down his guard.

 **Two weeks later. At the same park during Father and Son's day, or some days are best spent reading a book-**

 **Runway young wizard**

"Look there coming down the left path, it is Lord Lucius Malfoy, isn't he a dream," the blond haired young witch pointed her finger whispering to her companion.

"Talk softer, he is upon us. I could make him dream quite wet and not from tap water," the second girl laughed suggestively.

The two recent Hogwarts' graduates laughed loud coquettish giggles. The thirty-year old Lucius haughtily glanced, offering them an annoyed and disgusted look; one that was particularly a put down.

 _Silly chits, why do they have to be so obvious? Who do they think they are? So disrespectful, I am a married man._ Lucius was fuming; he despised their lack of manners.

Besides, they would never stand a slim chance, a wet dream about them? Not during their insignificant lives. "I have only dreamed about one witch since she was eight, and she is now my wife." Grumbled Lucius, he really did not like feeling appraised like a stallion.

 _I wish that I could bring my son to enjoy this spring day without all this unwelcome attention. My looks are my own; they should avert their eyes and keep their ordinary remarks unspoken_. Lucius thought more irritated by the minute.

Once again, he directed a cold and disdainful look in their direction; his demeanor was derisive and disdainful. He wanted them to grant him the right to enjoy time alone with his son. He was a private man and demanded that his privacy was respected. He never looked at anyone and expected the same in return.

"Rude plebeians," he said with a growl loud enough for them to hear. Feeling a little vindicated, he his head once again and granted them nasty smirk.

Their laughter ceased all at once. Their faces turned bright red and picking up their bags they left quickly, away from him. At that, Lucius' goodwill returned immediately. Yes it was a good day even if his horoscope said otherwise. He only read Sybil's daily column for 'Astrology lovers.' A new feature of the Daily Prophet, one plugged in birth-date, city, and time of day, and your horoscope with Natal charts would magically appear in the space below. Cissa sworn by it and made Lucius do the same.

"Draco, son, let me pick up you. Everything is okay so let's have some fun." Draco looked at him pouting. He had heard his father's angry comment about the girls and his lips were trembling, probably about ready to cry. He was a sensible child and detested angry voices.

He bent down, called the dogs, and removed the leashes of the two large Russian wolf hounds, then placed them around his neck clipping them together. He then stood straight and put his finger slightly down in a swift motion, and the giant dogs obediently sat to wait for their human's next command.

In the very short time that took him to unleash the dogs, hang the leashes around his neck order them to sit, little Draco, a few days shy of his fourth birthday, had left and was running away from him. He was swiftly heading towards the park's lake where they often walked, usually to feed the baby ducklings and the swans, or go for boat rides on the opposite side of the park. He was afraid Draco might fall in the water.

He had never tried anything of this scale before, but then, he was a quick study and a little mischief maker.

It was a Muggle park, but Lucius loved the gardens and the lake. Although, he was not the only wizard or witch who came, the park visitors were mostly Muggles. The park was located in a very exclusive residential area, and the homes belonged to high born families, or to new money.

As many children and pets before him, Draco had long known how much he could get away with, when his parents were in mixed company, and he knew for a fact that his father would not be able to use the wand here; he had told him so a couple weeks ago. Testing his personal limits had become the little wizard's new occupation.

The Manor's gardens and pond were also beautiful and private. However his intent was for Draco to observe Mudbloods and in the process to learn the enemy's weakness, their likes and dislikes. You cannot fight those who you don't know. For Lucius blood was important, but missing that, status and wealth were next, thus he did not feel too sullied coming here.

He was also not ignorant, and knew that many noble families had been pureblood or half bloods. His own family was member of the peerage, and he didn't mind to mingle with some of them.

"Brutus, Negus, go get him boys and stop Draco, gently!" Lucius quickly reacted seeing his son just about flying, and commanded the boys. The dogs, just 2 years old, joined the chase upon being told; what a great game, they barked with glee.

The park was full of young couples, pensioners, and children. There were picnic blankets, baskets, balls, toys, and small dogs, lending a festive ambiance. The air was perfumed by spring blooms and music was supplied by the birds' singing. It appeared as if all the area's residents had gathered here at the park, many by the pond and everyone was enjoying one of the year's first spring weekends.

The number of people gathered this day worked in Draco's favor. Many women were enchanted with the man with the long flowing platinum hair; he was dressed in dark trousers and a charcoal jumper. He looked like an apparition, such was his beauty, chasing a boy who was his exact replica. That was a factor that made the situation all the more endearing.

 _Stupid Muggle women, they are enjoying the chase, and young women are beckoning the little demon as he escapes_ ; those were Lucius' irritated thoughts.

He wished to be able to use magic, and a dreadful thought came into his mind. Nah, could have Draco remembered their talk two weeks before. In his mind, Lucius could see the tiny miscreant moving his wrist as if he was using a wand _. Lord, let me be wrong, he thought. If that is the case he has no fear, and he will be lost_. He now remembered the apple of his eye running around with his play wand as he twisted it with relish, and giving his dear father the Malfoy smirk while repeating, "We drowns and fall splashed and drowns."

Draco was deaf to Lucius. Brutus had already done some considerable damage to the spread picnic wares while weaving through the crowd; and he was now wearing a table cloth as a cape. The large hound was over 200 pounds of muscle and grace, and he did not mind where he was stepping. Negus was more regal, avoiding the humans and taking his time. Arrogant Lucius felt as a Muggle target of ridicule, and he wasn't very happy.

Lucius wasn't smiling, and his fingers itched for his wand. He issued a loud, "Sitz," to Brutus, and the hound waited until Lucius had reached him with Negus on tow.

Lucius was flushed, embarrassed, and more than a little annoyed with Draco. Never before he had disobeyed, well in public; although he was a curious, mischievous little boy this was a first time for doing something this bad.

Whereas Draco liked to test the waters, this was just a show of plain naughtiness and disobedience. He wanted to wring his little neck such was his frustration.

"Nothing else can go wrong, I will reach him, and then we will go for the promised ice-cream. After that, the boats, then feed the ducks and after we will go home." Lucius talked to the dogs whose eyes were trained away, looking at something out there; they appeared concerned at the lost of the master's pup.

"Boys, when we get home, not a word about this. Cissy simply cannot find out. She would be most unhappy, and I am counting on an afternoon nap with the lady of the Manor. What do you say boys?" Lucius kept uncharacteristically chatting in an attempt to sooth his stressed nerves and his growing fear.

The boys understood and tried to tell him, _Master we might have to tell the Mistress since your pup has disappeared from our radar_. Lucius saw it in their eyes, they were magical dogs and he panicked. Indeed where was that little wizard? What a hellion, for the first time in his life the rascal was going to be punished if Lucius last name was Malfoy.

He was reconsidering his parental skills, he had never received corporal punishment, but Narcissa had and was against it, so there was no disagreement. Never mind that his hand demanded retribution this time, just one slap and not hard. _Merlin just let me find him_. He hoped.

He put the dogs back on their leashes never taken his eyes away from the last place he had seen the runaway. Soon he was going to use magic, Muggles or not. Better be in trouble with the Ministry than with Cissy. No need to re-think that decision.

MMMMMMMMMM

Next Chapter.

Where is Draco? Has he been kidnapped? Poor Lucius, he is a good daddy but his Draco is a force to be reckon with. Can you imagine a little Draco? Cute and naughty that is for sure.

Please review, I would like tp know if you are enjoying, it. For those who read it before, you will start seeing a few changes.


	4. A Runaway Mini-Veela

Chapter 4: A Runaway Mini-Veela

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, and new developments are my intellectual property.

This story in another form will be a part of a series that will be dedicated to all those faithful readers out there. By the way, if you believe in the power of good thoughts or prayers, I could use some on my behalf. Thanks.

*Warning, when the children talk, I try to approximate their speech phonetically. There are intentional spelling 'errors.'

 **England, 1984, Wiltshire, spring…**

 **The Case of the Run-Away Mini-Veela and the Nasty Nurse**

Lucius had never felt so scared for the future, not even when Bella forced him to get the Dark Mark; vengeful Bella who had never forgotten the affront of their first meeting.

He now understood why parents sacrificed all they had for their children. Thus, for his son's sake, he was the most pleasant ever...to normal Mudbloods. He put on his most charming smile, unknowing that it was coming as an anxious father's grimace and was melting the hearts of all females young and old.

"Excuse, pardon, have you seen a little boy...this tall...right, yes he looks like me...blah, blah."

"Yes, he was probably running…and, yes you are right... a rebel lock of hair up in the wind...about three or four yes."

"He ran that way, ask those people."

"Thanks."

"Towards the left..."

"I think past the tree, yes."

"Thanks," after several stops along the way to ask, Lucius' heart was beating madly; he felt as if he had been looking for hours, but in reality less than 15 minutes had elapsed.

It was just about the time, he was just reaching for the wand on his cane to use the wand; he thought it was preferable because wandless magic would be more dramatic.

He wished he had bought one of the one of those ridiculous dog leashes that savage Muggles placed on their children, and made a mental note to buy one. He could appreciate their beauty now, Draco needed one and even if Narcissa opposed him, by Merlin, he would get one. Furthermore, he would recommend to anyone who had children to buy one; even better he would give them one of the new line he would be producing, 'Magical restrains for young magical children. '

He started to open the cane when Negus pushed him with its nose. Brutus was intent on sniffing the ground around the area, and surely enough, he picked up a scent and barked excitedly to Lucius. "I got him, no doubt, follow me, woof." Brutus was emphatic and to make his point, he stood up in attention and did something that his breed didn't do —but he was magical—he pointed at a place by the adjacet trees.

Negus caught the scent and fully agreed, "Woof, woof, let's go big boy." And Negus following the example of his alpha pulled Lucius' hand gently.

If Lucius heart was fast before, his blood pressure must have gone sky high with expectation. Loosing a child had to be one of the worse experiences ever. He never wanted anyone to go through this. Although, his mouth was dry and his hands shook, he was, nevertheless, hopeful, because something was trying to calm him down, think, think Lucius and think. His father and Pépère kept coming up into his mind, but he wasn't focused.

It was less crowded around the area just away from the pond, and there yonder, under a tree, a smartly-dressed, rather beautiful-young couple sat on a obviously fine blanket; an older woman dressed in practical clothes sat on a small portable chair, and two small children, holding hands, sat on the man's lap while he read to them from a brightly colored book. Next to them, on the grass there were bags, a picnic basket, a couple of thermos, a small pile of books and toys.

Draco comfortably sat on one of the man's legs, thumb in his mouth, and a little girl with bushy hair pig tails sat on the other...yes, also with her thumb in her mouth. The mother would pull the little one's thumb out her mouth every ten seconds or so. Ah, the children were holding their free hands. Hmm, the wife only had eyes for her husband and looked at him with love in her eyes. A very pastoral scene, observed Lucius with a trained eye. He had stopped ways away to look at his son.

Lucius discerned Draco's attention to be concentrated on one focal point, the little girl. The hounds just laid by his side, panting and looking, good boys, yes, they sure were. The dogs looked at their young human pup and sat beating their tail wanting to greet him, but politely waited to be allowed to do so. The Muggles wisely assumed that the boy and the dogs made a pack and showed not fear.

Draco's demeanor was relaxed and serene, not fidgety or jumpy. He looked enthralled, enchanted, and simply happy. This was a first, his son this calm, totally relaxed, the thumb in mouth, something he did before taking a nap; it was a sight to see. He missed a camera, but he would save the memory for Cissy to watch.

Draco popped the thumb out his mouth and made the funniest faces to the little girl, shy smiles, throwing kisses, scary faces. She was listening to the story, but once or twice she returned the smiles, and finally, she threw him a little kiss.

At the sight, Lucius smile was joyous and dazzling. His heart filled with fatherly love and pride. He knew it, he was witnessing history in the making. How many fathers can say they were there during a first kiss? Even an air kiss, knowledge was coming together in Lucius' brain, but nothing had registered yet.

After the kiss, Draco decided that it was time to get closer and stepping on the Muggle's groin, judging by the slight wincing, the little runway moved next to the girl. Pushing her a little with his bum, he sat on the same leg; both children were small and slim, thus hardly occupied much space along the long thigh. At this, all the adults chuckled. The wife rolled back her eyes, the older woman, probably the girl's nurse, covered her mouth to hide a smile, and the father looked at the approaching Lucius and gave him a slight shoulder shrug.

Draco did not take to strangers at all. He loved his parents, so he was cuddly and loving with them and with Severus, his godfather. He was the only other allowed to touch him without a fuzz. This entire incident was very curious indeed. If his runaway was a few years older, he would say that Draco was in love.

Lucius wanted to stay back for a little while longer to observe, thus stopped at a respectable distance; a thought had crossed his mind and his stomach did an anxious flop. He hoped to be wrong; but what he saw next, confirmed his suspicions ever further.

Draco was pulling her right pigtail up to his nose, and the little girl didn't seem to like it too much. Draco was firmly holding on to her hair, his face was a little flushed. "You're mine, my hair, mine."

He was not being gentle and was pulling her pigtail rather hard. The little girl's face appeared to register pain, and she was fighting to free her voluminous hair out the little scoundrel's hand. Lucius knew it was time to intervene. What on earth was going on, he should have stayed home today. It was leash time for the miscreant; he would go behind a tree and transform one of the dog leashes for Draco.

Draco obviously seemed to think he owned the hair along with the girl attached to it. The mother was clearly agitated, "Drake, darling, be a nice little gentleman and let her hair go." His face was scrunched in concentration and full of intent.

 _Oh Merlin_ , Lucius thought _, I know it, I know, oh no_!

So Drake it was, he had told them his name, but of course Muggles didn't think Draco was a real name and changed to Drake. Very interesting, Lucius heart, again, pumped very fast; he was probably right, darn. He had to get close to the girl; he had to protect Draco's future.

He probably had around twenty some years before real worries would begin. Nobody was exactly sure if the age of demise was twenty one or twenty five; however, once Draco had found it, it needed to be secured; no chances could be taken with Draco's life.

"Draco, stop that son, let her hair go. You are hurting her. Let go, you don't want to scare the pretty little lady?" The educated male drawl, loudly addressed the shorter Romeo, or was it the little ruffian?

Three adults turned their eyes towards the tall man with the platinum hair; he also had the strange-molten silver- grey eyes. Grant was tall, but this man was taller than him by at least two inches (5 cm), and built like a rugby player. Jeanie thought she had never seen such a beautiful man in her entire adult life, well Grant and P...Grant was considered the handsomest of his year, but…

Lucius wanted to introduce himself, however, Draco stood up and happy to see his father. He pulled the little girl towards Lucius, his young face was fierce and determined, and she fought back and wailed in fear. "Come, _comes_ , to my _haus_ , come, Pretzel is nice, she makes biscuits _appeareds_ , come."

The lad was strong; he was practically lifting the girl up on the air. Not even the father was being able to hold her back. If there were doubts in Lucius' mind, they were now gone.

"Son, you can take her away in around twenty years, give or take; better, you can ask to court her, yes, just right about then. Please let her stay with us a little longer." The father laughed while the little drama gained momentum.

But Draco wouldn't listen, and Lucius knew he wasn't able to. He couldn't allow the Muggles to get mad at Draco, and the small wizard was going to manage just that in a few seconds, because the little girl was terrified. Thank the gods and his father, and his grandfather Octan for the experience imparted upon him. It was helping him, Lucius Malfoy, to make the right decisions.

Lucius was sure than his son was experiencing an early rush of strength, he knew it, and he had been there even if a little later in life. Worse, Lucius had detected sparks in the air, that might be able to pass for insects, he hoped. Draco's hair was fluffed and the eyes were no longer grey. He was hoping nobody would notice.

 _'What a mess, stay calm Lucius my boy, act fast and maybe you can prevent a disaster_ ,' Lucius heard someone advising him. It was his memory talking; it was his father's voice back in the library when he was thirteen.

He had to think quickly otherwise Draco would get very sick, and he was sure that it was exactly what would happen. What a dilemma, why did he have to come here today?

He hoped he was wrong about the girl, being a Mudblood wasn't ideal. However, the alternative was a dead son. The choice was obvious, and the parents looked distinguished after all. Not being a witch would be a big problem, or maybe she was, he had never seen them before, but he could find out later.

"Draco, let her go, you are making her afraid." Lucius had walked the few steps that separated them. Mimi, the girl's name, was frenetic, "Let me go, you're hurting me, I don't like you any more, Mommy, Daddy, Miss Rose."

"You come, you're mine, and I have a nice mommy and daddy. You can have them _wif_ me, I will be a good Draco and share. Daddy, Daddy, tell her that she is coming _wif_ us." He was still pulling while the father was holding the girl by the waist.

Grant was amazed at the strength of the little man and was not concerned, he was laughing but couldn't let Jeanie see him; darn she looked upset. He could see himself on their wedding day. Oh yes, he would tell everyone about their first encounter. He was sure this was real love.

Lucius pretended the situation was humorous, well knowing that Draco meant each word he said. Four was very young, but he had read of even younger Malfoy children. Some even had died from pure grief once they had met their mate and the girl's parents had gone into hiding; or she had died or whatever was the case. Something had to be done, and that was a fact.

"Hello, I am Lucas Malefeur at your service," he took off his right glove and stretched his hand to greet them.

"Grant and Jeanie Granger, " the Muggle answered, also reading to greet Lucius.

Lucius grinned about to shake Grant's hand, however, before he could do it, he had to come to rescue the little damsel in distress, or better said, he needed to protect Draco from a very angry and distressed little girl. The situatiom had just deteriorated.

She was pointing her hand to Draco, who now had a tomato stuck to his nose, and a book promptly followed and landed on his head. Magic, she is a witch, but they have no idea judging by the horror in their faces, this might be ok, or maybe not so bad, but wandless magic?

Pretending that he had not seen the magic, he went for Draco. He was crying in anger and jumped on Mimi. He pulled the tomato out his nose and smashed it on her dress; he then picked up the book and was going to whack her on the head. The adults were laughing, but not Miss Rose who appeared ready to quit her employment, which is exactly what she did next.

"Mr. Granger, I promised you father the Earl that I would take care of his grandchild. My family has been in the service of this family for centuries. So it is with great sorrow that I regret to inform you that your child is possessed; there is something evil about her. I've seen it with me own eyes. As a church going woman, I must leave your employment before my very soul is damned," she signed her forehead and murmured, "Witchcraft, yes, and only the fire can purge it." Miss Rose uttered the last words as she walked away from the group.

The words froze Lucius on his tracks; the Muggles hadn't heard the last words, but he had unusually keen hearing on times of stress, that Mudblood was the very thing that his kind had to hide from. It would be better if she left their lives once and for all. Lucius thought. He had a bad feeling about the nasty Mudblood nurse. Nothing could happen to Draco's mate, his life depended upon it.

"But Rose, please stop and let's talk." The Granger woman went after Rose, but came back with a look of defeat in her pretty amber eyes. Granger held on to his wife, embraced her and kissed her forehead.

Lucius had picked up Draco, who squirmed, kicked and tried to get down. Brutus and Negus left him and went to sit down by both sides of Mimi, taking sides; Lucius was amazed, this day was one to remember. He would make a pensive for Cissy; otherwise, she would think he was exaggerating.

"I want to apologize for a willful young lad who has fallen in love with the delightful little lady. Love makes boys and men reckless. Not sure, but four is a little young for a betrothal, what do you all say?" Lucius didn't sound convinced. Four sounded about right to him, better to insure the said merchandise and to put a large deposit upfront; too bad he did not know about Muggle protocol.

The Grangers both looked a little befuddled with the entire incident. It wasn't every day something like this happened. This platinum hair man appeared serious, he was an aristocrat, and if Grant hadn't misunderstood, he was proposing an old fashioned marriage contract. However, Grant had never seen him at any of the presentation balls, or at any of them for that matter. He would remember someone like Luc.

"Let me thank you for kindly looking after my son. He ran and I couldn't catch him. The little rascal, he is intent upon, ehem, you know what I mean." He did not want to give the little ears credit or ideas for future intent.

"Ah, yes, same here, same set of problems, willful strong mind. I saw you running toward us, sorry for not being able to call your attention. We tried, but then saw you coming towards here, and I imagined that it would take you a good ten minutes to get around the crowd. It is a good think you are tall, and your hair so distinctive, your son looks exactly like you." Grant answered the unasked questions.

"I would like to send you a token of our esteem, from both my wife and I. You cannot imagine my fear when I lost sight of him." He said looking at Draco whose eyes were closing from the excitement, and he was still squirming and fighting it, he wanted to get down.

"I have an unusual request since Draco seems much taken with your daughter. In my family, parents from the estimated girlfriends of the Malefeur boys give them a lock of their daughters' hair. It is woven into a small locket that the boy carries for a while; I guess until he becomes a teenager and finds other girlfriends."

The Grangers laughed, they knew how fickle teenage boys and girls were. Albeit that Lucius had lied, it was justifiable, so he joined the laughter. Draco would never give up the hair lock.

"They give the locket back to the witc—, ehem, girls at their marriage, but if the wi— ehem, the girl marries another, it is passed on to their grooms. It is believed to bring friendship into the marriage." This was a huge lie; he just had made it up for effect.

And now for the killing strike, "I guess we all agree this constitutes an early marriage contract, Mimi won't marry anyone but Draco, right Grant?" He was owed the chance to try. And nothing risked, nothing gained, a gamble, betting, whatever, that was all he cared. He smiled as if it were a joke. He was ready to disperse the magic of the verbal contract, availing himself to one of the legal uses of magic in public, concealment.

MMMMM

Well, Lucius is quick. No wonder Draco is a mini trouble maker. Yes, Rose is a truly nasty, and it is just starting. -

Reviews are greatly appreciated-


	5. Contracts and Keepsakes

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n In the last chapter Lucius had 'jokingly' proposed a marriage contract, a binding promise. He had decided he needed to secure his son's future. He hoped and waited...

* * *

 **Contracts and It all Begins**

Lucius' heart beat furiously when he observed Grant's slight hesitation. He seemed to perceive the snare hidden behind Lucius proposal. Luckily the Fates were favoring Lucius.

"Yes, of course, we are in an old fashion contract, but we wait for a bit, agreed? Or at least, until she has changed her milk teeth before they marry. " Grant laughed rather forcibly, something felt wrong as he uttered the words, like he had just consented to a binding agreement against his better judgement. He looked at Lucius suspiciously.

That was when he noticed, were those fireflies in the middle of the day? They seemed to be surrounded, and they went around the children's wrists. What was happening?

Lucius was no dummy, he knew that Grant felt like a caught fish. It'd be better to look away from him...Yes, he felt ready to dance a little jig, how perfect, a one side contract. Right away the bonds dissolved and were absorbed by the nature around them, with the help of the bright sun. Life was good.

Meanwhile, the Granger woman appeared fascinated, totally unaware of the little drama that had ensued.

"Oh, it is so Victorian, so lovely and romantic, right love? Of course, Luc, it is so sweet," she smiled, and Lucius saw Mimi's face in the future, Draco was lucky. "I can already imagine the two little ones walking the aisle." Grant was looking at her more than a little uncomfortable.

"It reminds me of our young love." She looked at Grant with shinny eyes. Grant was quick to take notice. Jeanie was a beautiful woman, small boned, fleshy mouth, sexy and smart, and he knew that look. One man was going to be very lucky for the next few days. Once she gave him the 'look,' the effect was lasting, sometimes for days, even weeks, thanks to the powers that be.

If he had done something wrong, oh well. After all, Hermione was but a baby, and this strange man would soon forget this incident. At least he hoped that it'd would come to nothing; albeit there was still something around them; it pricked up his ears to pay attention.

Aware of the Muggle's apprehension, Lucius wanted to distract Grant, "And now, how about Mimi's hair lock, it will make Draco happy," he smiled charmingly, closing on his prey.

"Yes it is sweet, by all means; she has so much hair that it won't be missed. About the tomato and the book-" Grant started, he felt that an explanation was in order, but was not at all sure what to say.

"No problem, she has fast hands. What a feat picking the tomato from the basket, I hardly saw her doing it, a quick game of hands," Lucius wanted to be extra charming and gave them a way out. He had nothing to say about the book, so he let it go.

"Do you have scissors? For the lock that is," Lucius asked, ready to offer his Magic Swiss army knife. It would transform in whichever tool he needed. He had had it since he was eight; it was the same one he had used to secure Narcissa. He always carried it inside the head of the snake topping his cane, yet, he preferred not to appear too eager.

"Yes, in my embroidery bag," answered Jeanie Granger; she took it out and walked towards Mimi, who had been quietly reading the fallen book. Her head laid on Brutus side and the feet on Negus. The boys were fast sleep. What a sight, Lucius thought.

When Hermione saw the scissors the cries began, "No mommy, don't cuts my hair, I like it," Brutus growled aggressively, Jeanie backed a little, and Lucius had to hide a smile.

"Boy, quiet, are you protecting Draco's bride already? Hmm, are you taking the job seriously?" Once again Lucius had saved the day.

Actually yes, Brutus was Draco's caretaker; he was more than a normal dog. Same for Negus, he was Lucius' guard. The breeder channeled their protective magic as soon as they were born. They could sense their needs and what was important to them.

Unseen to the Grangers, he did a hand sign to Brutus who understood and immediately looked away from the girl's mother. "Here honey, I am only cutting this much," She showed her in her hair, grabbing about four inches of a thick strand of her hair. Mimi rose her shoulders acquiescent, "I trust you mommy."

Jeanie Granger cut the hair, tied it with a few strands of thread, pulled out a safety pin, and pinned it to Draco's jumper. She was rewarded with the little wizard's wide smile and a sigh which proclaimed his relief. He then put his thumb in his mouth and leaned back onto his dad's chest, never taken his eyes away from Mimi.

Lucius went to pick up the dogs by the leashes, and when he bent, he picked up his intended target, Mimi's jumper, meanwhile the Grangers were looking at Mimi.

He was never one to miss an opportunity, thus with great alacrity he hid the jumper inside Draco's day bag; the same one he always carried it to the park. He was sorry to do that, but he would make it up to them in some way.

Sneaky little Draco caught his Dad and gave him the now learned Malfoy smirk. _Oh no, what have I taught this bandit?_ Thought Lucius, already resigned. He was certain that he had taught him to steal, to lie and to be sneaky; it was too bad, because he really wasn't like that. He wished that he could erase the memory, it wasn't legal.

The Grangers gave him their address. In turn, he excused himself, told them he was not from around there and was staying in a hotel, but he would send them a card with all his information upon his return at home.

After he shook their hands once again, he leashed the dogs, put the cane into a sling, attached the day bag, and he walked away with Draco crying all the way, "I want Mimi, please Daddy? She is mine; I promise to be a good little wizard, I won't pull her hair, or make her cry, please, please, please?"

Luckily it wasn't long before he fell asleep. After a few steps, he looked back to the Grangers; Lucius waved the hand holding the dogs, and then waved to Mimi. Grant had picked her up and instead of waving, the little vixen stuck her tongue out and then buried her head under her dad's neck. Lucius raised his eyebrows and grimaced, _what an arrogant little hoyden. A witch with gumption, oh Draco you will pay your dues. Life is very good._

The future would be interesting, that was a fact. His thoughts flew to his Cissy and the promised afternoon nap, his play-date. Daddy Lucius deserved it on a day like today. He held the betrothed little Veela next to his heart. Life was good and full of promise. Hopefully, the Dark Lord was gone for good, but that was probably too much to hope.

•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡

 **Leaving the park, the same day-**

Lucius walked to the parked Muggle car, he loved to drive. He had inherited the love for cars which only had skipped his father Abraxas. It must have happened after Lucius was born because the garages were full of cars.

He had to ask his Great-grandfather Serpens, next time they drove to the Loire. He was 100 years old and still looking great. Better, he would Port-key to see him the next day. He needed to hear about the little hellion, oh yes he would. _Draco is either an overachiever, or an over-naughty little wizard; nah, Draco is both_. Lucius thought.

He would ask Narcissa if she wanted to come and bring Draco along. Or maybe, it wasn't a good idea. Draco was bound to hear and make plans for his next escapade. Daddy Lucius would never be ready for more of the same. Lucius looked at the little blond angel. If only, his little son would behave like he looked right now, while he was awake. He knew as a matter of fact, that he would have to find a way to prevent another incident like today's. He would ask Cissy, she would know what to do.

His father's dislike for automobiles was probably the result of his parents' accidental death during the car crash. He loved the machines; however, he's always aware that cars could be tampered with. As for him, he felt also responsible for Abraxas' death as well. The year after they had the talk, his father had become obsessed with investigating the car accident. "Father, do you think Voldemort was involved?" He had asked him that day at the library.

Abraxas had hired investigators to check on the matter. Less than two years later he had died of Dragon Pox. His mother had followed him in less than six months. She just wasted away, even when he begged; she ignored Lucius' tears not to leave him at such young age. With both of his parent's gone, his Papa Serpens had come with his wife to live at the Manor, until Lucius married Narcissa at twenty three.

He still suspected Voldemort was behind the four deaths. That and the knowledge that he was not a Pure blood, made him have all kinds of doubts about his set of beliefs; albeit in some circles Veelas were considered Pure- bloods since it was an inner beast.

It was sad, but he had to take the Dark Mark. Bellatrix was behind it; Cygnus had refused him to let him marry Narcissa until he took the mark; surely manipulated by Bella. He knew that Lucius had bonded to his daughter somehow and used it as leverage.

Lucius saw his twenty fifth birthday just around the corner. Every year, it was harder and harder not to be wedded. He wasn't able to live with her, and it was killing him. They could only see each other in borrowed time. Once they were done with Hogwarts than, it was difficult, and he was consumed with jealousy and pain.

He had to do something about the Dark Lord. He knew it was a matter of time before he was brought back. He didn't want his Draco and now his mate, to be in any danger. What to do? Maybe the Order, and he knew about the Potter boy. He should check on him, something was telling him than an enemy of the Dark Lord deserved to be looked up by him.

Ah, also Sirius Black, he had been framed, and he was Narcissa's cousin. Something could be done in that front. Do things in the background without bringing unwanted attention. He had to think; he would talk to Severus. Poor lad, he wasn't well, still crying over the Potter chit... a victim of the Dark Lord, once more.

He looked on his review mirror, aha, as usual he had someone following him. He knew that he was still being watched by the Dark Lord followers; no wonder, he was their greatest financial backer. Now he had to look out for his son, at four he could be indiscreet.

Now, he would also have to stay close to Mimi's parents. She had turned into an asset to be guarded. Mudblood or not, his son came first...what a day. Well he was getting home, time to lose the car behind him, his home was unplotted, and he didn't want to give anyone a clue. This time he was able to see the driver, he didn't recognize him, but he saw that he wore Wizard's robes.

 **Back at home.**

"Mommy, Mommy, I finds me a little witch, she is mine. Her name is Mimi." Draco was talking a mile a minute and went running to his mother, who opened her arms and he jumped into them.

"Slow down angel, you are going to kill your Mother." Narcissa said.

"I think I need a little kiss from Mommy as well." Lucius bent and gave her a kiss with Draco trying to get in the middle.

He pushed his daddy, after all, it was his turn, he had a lot to talk about, and she was his Mommy, "You do the smooches later, no around the little one." Draco told him and gave him the smirk. Lucius had to clear his head when he saw the annoying little smirk. The little wizard needed a firm hand, but whose?

"Darling, do you have something to tell me? You looked a little flummoxed, were you a good little wizard for your daddy today?" Cissy asked her two wizards.

"Hmm," Draco said pointing at the tied long lock of curls in his jumper."They are Mimi's," and pulled the hair towards his mommy's noose, and obligingly, she bent to smell. Of course, it smelled of clean hair, some kind of berry shampoo.

"Smells of sweeties, of biscuits, of cinnamon, it is delicious. Mimi smells like the hairs." He said it like it was a matter of fact; meanwhile he inhaled the fragrance with his pupils getting dilated it. He looked a little off.

Cissy started making the connection and turned very pale when she mouthed, "VEELA." Lucius was just starting to really realize the implications and just nodded his head affirmatively.

"Draco, love, will you let Mommy borrow Mimi's beautiful hair? We are going to put it in something nice for you to carry around." Lucius asked trying to grab a hold of the hair. "NOOOO. MINE. "Draco screamed at the top of his lungs.

Lucius was dismayed when he noticed Draco's canines. They were a little longer and sharper than usual, amazing; they were still his milk teeth. He remembered that it had taken hours for his teeth to feel right when he was nine. With that came a second realization, something Papa Serpens had not told his father, and he'd found on his own.

He had not mated with Narcissa, well, that wasn't really true. He couldn't even be honest with himself. Not the mating and marking at the same time, but he'd marked her a second time after she went to the Yule Ball with Rodolphus. He hated that memory.

He had been sixteen and Cissy fifteen. They sealed their love, their bond, when she was seventeen. However if he could have, he'd have marked her since the first day when he had seen her again at Hogwarts. The need to bond came when he saw her kissing Rodolphus. Darn, the need worsen the less he saw her. The books didn't talk about the actual marking, mating, how old, etc.

Narcissa was getting upset, what to do? "Draco, let's have it, we want to make it pretty, you don't want to loose Mimi's pretty hair, do you?" Lucius voice was edgy; this little terror was going to ruin his day.

"I say no, get your own, it is mine. Mine, mine," Lucius tried again to take away, and Draco pushed him really hard.

"Lucius, darling, let him be, when he," she was closing the eyes meaning when Draco went to sleep. Lucius was reading to argue, when he remembered two things. First, the play-date with Mommy, and second, that he had the jumper, Mimi's jumper.

"Draco we need to eat lunch and take a nap, you have been a busy little wizard and how about if I make you a trade." Lucius still wanted the lock and could not let go. Cissy rolled her eyes. Wizards, they just didn't understand little ones.

Lucius enlarged the cases he had put in his pocket and took the jumper from his bag, Draco jumped out his mother's lap sniffing the air; Narcissa was looking at him fascinated. Lucius knew the drill but could not get over of his son's reactions.

They were instinctive. He had just recognized his other half and wanted to have her presence near him. It calmed his inner beast. He imagined when the Veelas lived in communities this wouldn't have been a problem. Plenty of young promised females went to live with the boy's families until it was time for them to marry, and they married at seventeen.

"Give me Mimi's jumper, give it, is MINE." He ran to his father and tried to pull the jumper away from Lucius.

"That tone of voice is unacceptable, no park on Friday if you keep this up. How do we ask?" Lucius sounded a little gruff, he was at his limit. Draco needed lunch and a nap. Lucius need lunch and a nap with Mommy. Better, he would gladly give up the lunch for the nap.

"I am nice, please give it to me." Draco insisted.

"Son, fine, I will give it to you if you let me take care of the Mimi's hair. That was the offer." Lucius wouldn't budge.

"Here we go again." Grumbled Cissy, the two Malfoy men were getting on her nerves.

"So what will it be? This jumper is so big, and hmm, it smells so gooood." Lucius made an act of a deep inhalation. Hmm, it did smell quite well, of wild flowers, and strawberries, of fresh rain, of a young clean child, of innocence, a little similar to Draco's natural smell. He realized that his Veela found the child's mate soothing smelled, quite pleasant to him.

Draco being four wasn't discriminating and was rather greedy. Thus when he saw a little hair and a large jumper, immediately made the trade,Cissy opened a reticule she always carried across her chest and quickly stored the hair lock until they could process it later. They had lunch and moved to their room.

Lucius was exhausted and they decided a little nap was in order. Draco went to his room; the door closed but not locked and called Pretzel to sit with him. He hoped they wouldn't be needed since he wanted a nap, and then his promised play-date with Cissy. All would be all righ since the little tyke slept like a rock, for at least two hours, and he had a lot going on this day. He was looking forward to his time with Cissy, but first a nap, what a day.

xxxxxx


	6. Father doesn't know best

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property

Lucius who is 30 and Narcissa 29 were going taking a nap last time we saw them. Albeit he was exhausted after the eventful day he still hoped for his time alone with his wife. Warning: This chapter contain scenes more of the M type.

By the way in this story children aren't perfect, they are polite but they are children. I think we can all see a little of our children, or our siblings, or even ourselves. This story goes to all the children lovers everywhere and to everyone that was a child...everyone. Thanks to everyone for reading my un-beta fics, hope they make your day better.

this is the T version of this chapter, the M verion under MM original. Chapters often contain M material, there might be an M version of this chapter under Malfoys and Mates Original.

**********MM****** *****

 **Father doesn't know best**

"Love, I will tell you all about it when I wake up." Lucius charmed away all his clothes, except his boxers, and as he spoke the last of the sentence, he faded out.

Narcissa took off her robe and her gown and just kept the camisole she had worn earlier. She left the silk thigh-high hose, worn with the emerald green garters and matching knickers and bra. Then, she stretched her body very close to her handsome wizard and closed her eyes.

Something was nibbling her ear, "Who is this wanton Mommy and does she remember about Daddy's play-date?" A husky voice was whibreaded.

They were later laying together and both said at the same time, "Love you."

A few minutes after he moved a pillow to rest his head near her breast. He lay there content and told her about Draco.

Cissay stretched her hand and pulled her reticule after she listened to the unbelievable tale.

"Love you need to go and see Papa Serpens; remember to send an owl and not to come unannounced." Her voice firm.

"No kidding, imagine short of a hundred and still going at it like a young buck."

Lucius said wishfully, wondering if they would get to be that age and he would have the same stamina. And then laughed thinking of all the embarrassing moments with his Papa; never mind the eyefuls with his parents, at least a a couple of times. And the no so funny ones they had provided for Draco. Hmm, no good.

"Yes, we have to remember about Draco, we are not much better," she laughed at his statement, he was right about that.

"What beautiful hair, "Narcissa had Mimi's tress in her hand.

"Yes it is," said Lucius smelling the hair of his mate, "and smells great my beautiful Cissy."

 **How to end a Play date or Males know best, not!**

"Ah, that reminds me of something I wanted to show you, let me go and get it." Lucius Accio his robe and walked towards Draco's connecting room. Narcissa restrained herself from saying anything, what was the sense.

He came back with the peach jumper, "Darling that was probably a bad idea, you might wake him up," Narcissa admonished him, fearing that their play-date would be cut short.

Lucius took his place back, "Nah, Draco is out like a light, probably for hours after the energy surge incident. He was resting with the peach jumper held close to him, I almost couldn't take it away...Hmm, Pretzel isn't happy with me, oh well. Check this out, it has a bizarre bug eye something," Lucius read "and under it reads Hello -'

"A cat, this is a cat? Lucius murmured at her answer, "crazy mudb-" Narcissa smacked him lightly.

"Ouch, don't hit me. I meant Muggles."

"If they are going to be in the family, you must remember that little ears repeat all that one says or have said." Narcissa reminded him; he was a naughty child.

"Ok, why do they print this demon like creature in their children's clothes? Look at this, bug eye and demented, the Mudbloods..."

"UGGH, ouch, what did I say this time, why did you hit me?" Lucius was so used to the word that he hadn't heard himself say it.

"The m word my dear...we are already in-laws to a mud, err, Muggle." Narcissa stopped herself, and her mouth twisted in a troubled smirk.

They looked at each other "So dear love," Lucius said and bit her neck with laughter in his eyes, "aha, a case of the pot calling the kettle black? Hmmm." His eyes brimmed with bad intentions, and his mouth had a smirk that wasn't sweet at all."I think it is time for retributions, this calls for severe punishment."

Lucius pounced on her, not nasty but playfully, and tried to turn her over to smack her. Narcissa was struggling, she knew him, and he would give her a sore bottom. He was wicked, and she was yelling and laughing,

"You brute, unhand me, wife paddling went away since the early 1900s," she was yelping.

A shiver ran down his back and he hoped for one more round. Draco still had half an hour of nap, maybe longer.

Cissy was coming towards the bed, she had a long silk robe, he raised his eyebrow, "You are too beautiful for a wizard," she was again on fire, she was hoping for her turn and bit her lower lip seductively when he beckoned her to the bed. She lowered her eyes to smile in triumph.

And...just the, the door between the rooms opened and a small energy ball entered the room before either spouse could say a word. The small figure made a mad dash to pull the garment out of Daddy's hands.

Draco was already at Lucius and jumped unto Daddy's lap. It was unfortunate, "OUCH, son," Lucius eyes closed with pain.

Narcissa laughed. Pretzel was at the door mumbling something about a little bad wizard.

A sleepy Draco angrily said, "I want my Mimi's jumprerr," he was clearly upset. Narcissa, who had forgotten his earlier fit, was amazed at the Draco in front of her, "It is mine, give it now." He sounded grumpy, and Lucius could not longer tolerate the mine, mine, and the nastiness.

"Son what had we talked about being nice?" Lucius who was happy, looked at Cissy. With her eyes, she was asking him to give the jumper back to Draco.

"My jumper, I wants it, mine, mine," sobbing, all flushed and screaming. The parents were looking at each other fresh out of ideas, when he heard Abraxas' voice telling him about Octan's incident. Octan had been sick, that was it, and Lucius realized that he had taken away the one connection to the little girl.

"Here son, here, I was just showing it to Mommy, it won't happen again, I think we will make a nice blanket out of it, is that ok?" Draco nodded his head. As soon as Draco had it, he held on the jumper with one hand, his thumb in the mouth with the same hand so the knit was against both nose and mouth. He seemed to have gone to sleep, when he opened one eye holding the garment tighter. He pulled the thumb half out and sleepily said "M.I.N.E. NO TOUCHIE, ok?"

Narcissa got out bed and looked back at Lucius while gathering the once again sleeping, clammy little wizard. He really was exhausted from all the spent energy, and was hot and sweaty.

Lucius took the sleeping little wizard from his wife. Draco opened his eye once again and held on to Daddy's neck; before fading out he said: "I love you Daddy." At that Cissy whispered, "I love Daddy too," and she went to bed to wait for Daddy.

 **At a Tudor Style mansion not faraway from the Malfoy's**.

The next day after the incident the Grangers were talking, "So Frances will stay with Mimi the two mornings she does not go to the kindergarten. She will stay until you get back from the surgery the other days. You come at 13:00 so we should be ok. I have called my sister and father. They will help us to find a replacement for Miss Rose." Grant was talking to his wife while she fixed a small lunch. He was paying all their bills, while Mimi colored a book, occasionally pulling the pencils towards her with a finger, but none took notice.

"Daddy, is Dake coming today?" Hermione curiously asked.

"Dake, ah Drake, no sweet pea, nobody is coming today; not sure when he is coming, why?" Grant was now looking at his daughter; she didn't appear too thrilled with the idea.

"Umm, nothing, I don't like him, he wanted to steal me, and maybe you can ask the daddy if he has my mostest favorite colour jumper," shrugging her shoulders and the lip trembling, ready to cry

"No, he just liked you a lot, and he seems nice. And yes, your mother was planning to ask if they'd visit or phone us." Grant wasn't really convinced about the strange colored hair father and son. The nagging feeling that he had been bamboozled wouldn't go away.

Hermione had been throwing fits over her missing jumper. The reason behind was that she loved cats and anything peach, pink, rose, and any shade in between. They had gone by the shop where they had bought it, and they only had much larger sizes. Who knows where they had dropped it. Jeanie even suggested that Rose took it out spite.

Rose had been at the house packing when they came over, Mimi cried and ask her to stay, and she had yelled to the little girl to stay away from her. Grant felt like hitting the woman when she called his daughter, "...you are possessed and a devil worshiper."

Mimi was a mess the night before over the jumper and Rose calling her bad. Today she was tired and a little withdrawn. What was with people? Certainly, something was different with Mimi; it was like an extra sense, and they had no answers. However, she was a good girl, spoiled, and willful, and with a temper just like her mother's.

The doorbell was ringing. There was something odd; the hair business was out of the ordinary. Oh well, Jeanie made up for all this world's hateful people. She was even talking about another baby. He smiled thinking about Jeanie.

"Grant someone is at the door, did you not hear? Please open darling, no Rose remember?"

"Yes, dear, I am on my way," Hermione got up and followed her daddy.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Miss Mimi?"

"I am Miss Mimi, did you bring me somefing?" Grant laughed, "Let's see, there seems to be a lot of things here."

In effect was from the Malefeurs. The had sent a special delivery service and in the note, they had sent an address, a phone number at an office with a local address. They also sent invitation for tea at a well appointed local restaurant to be followed with a child's puppet show. It was for the following Saturday, and not a great idea as it turned out.

There was a basket with several bottles of burgundy and Bordeaux reds as well as a few Alsatian and German Rieslings, and all sorts of delicacies and sweets from Harrods. There were several gift wrapped boxes. One had three Hello K jumpers, the right size in different colors and matching head bands. "Sorry my husband mistakenly picked up Mimi's jumper along with Draco's. We are sorry to inform you that the dogs decided to play with the children's jumpers and chewed them. We hope the jumpers are acceptable. – Sincerely, Narcissa Malfeur.

There also was a small jeweler's box with a dainty locket made out gold, quite beautiful, hand made. It contained a small lock of white blond hair and a miniature painting of Draco, not Drake, Draco. Lastly, six gorgeous books of fairy tales, and one was called the Tales of the Bard. Hermione wanted to put one of the jumpers on. Of course not the peach, she so much loved, but a light blueberry one. "My new favorite colour," she declared.

Jeanie couldn't stop singing the Malefeurs' praises...this and that...and they not gone through great trouble and expense? Jeanie was making Grant dizzy with the compliments. Finally, she made a note to write them a thank you, to accept the invitation, and to make arrangements to meet them.

"Doorbell, it's ringing again," Grant went to open, it was the letter carrier. "Jeanie my love, it is a letter from my town's parish, and it says a copy went to the Bishop.

"This is outrageous; we need to call a solicitor, unacceptable. The woman is crazy." Grant was furious after reading the missive.

"Daddy, who is the crazy woman?"

"Nobody honey, nobody."

After Mimi went to take her nap, the couple sat and read the letter again.

"How can they dictate this on us? If we want to stay as church members, we need to be subject to an investigation for using dark magic and bringing a demonic spirit into our daughter's soul? And they are threatening to send letters to the kindergarten where Mimi has been accepted. It is Rose. Oh dear, you know about Mimi, what are we to do?" Jeanie was crying. She had often feared something like this could happen, it was outrageous, poor Mimi.

At the end of the 20th century, educated people, and the church was making charges of dark magic and demonic possession. Furthermore, to think they were demanding to examine their little daughter, never. Grant was stewing in anger while drinking two shots of a fine single malt, neat.

What was this? It was necessary to seek help, talk to someone that knew, but to whom? Mimi would be ostracized from the exclusive word of her paternal grandparents. What to do? Accusations like this could hurt their practices if they leaked out. A proverbial witch hunt, the media would love the spectacle.

‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡

Next chapter: The Malfoys see a face they recognize while meeting the Grangers. A very eventful play date and both families have decisions to be made. By the way, the world is full of Rose's, too bad :(


	7. Monday and a Little Witch

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

This is the T version of this chapter. There might be an M version of this chapter under Malfoys and their Mates- Original.

•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•

 **A Monday and a little Witch**

 **Monday**

"Father...yes...no...she is incorrect. Aha, hmm. Really, When? 1530—hmm—1623, hmm-1640—interesting. Yes, it would be dreadful—offer money? To the minister, no, I would not—uh, ha,—What a mess. Until later, love to Mother. Yes, I'll ring." Grant appeared troubled.

"What did he say? Did he have any advice? Mimi is down for a nap, no, no, no touching now, let's talk, first. You are insatiable, how can you think about sex in the midst of this mess?"

"Mommy, why does Daddy want a sock in the mess?" asked a very sleepy Mimi at the door of the drawing room.

"Mimi, I didn't say such thing, you misunderstood, why did you get up? You need a nap." The Grangers were both smiling and rolling their eyes. Jeanie slapped Grant's hand sneaking up her thigh; he was trying to get under her skirt while she held Mimi in her arms. She tried to get away without a lot of success.

"Cut it out."

Seeing Mimi ready to cry, "Not you sweet pea, there is a naughty daddy who needs to behave, he is being a little bad."

"You must punish him," Mimi said as a matter of fact, her pouty lips pursed; she passed swift judgement.

Grant laughed, "Yes, Mommy must punish Daddy later, yes, she must."

Thanks Jeanie just sighed at her husband. Well, she might take Mimi's advice, later, or maybe sooner because he wouldn't desist. Once he got going...

"Jeanie, Mimi has good advice, maybe you need to 'punish' me."

She glared at him, and he smiled, unrepentant.

"When is Treik coming?" she was having a little problem with the 'DRA' sound, she had also pronounced Drake as Treik, or a Dwake, and th, came out as a an f, along a few more letter combinations. The mind was ahead of her age, her vocabulary was excellent, but her actual speech and body were on track with her age.

"Why sweet pea, I thought you didn't like him?" Grant teased the little girl ruffling her hair.

"I want to most properly thank him and his daddy. I love my three most favourite jumpers." She put up three fingers. "I dreams the nightmares, no tonight but now. I want to tell him to run from the man with the shiny face, with the box face." Her lips were trembling , tears started pouring out her eyes, and her body was shaking; she was clearly distressed.

"Sweet pea, dreams aren't real. I am sure he is fine," Grant took her from his wife to hold her and rubbed her back. He was attempting to reassure and to sooth her; but she was distraught. The hair was around her face, full of static electricity, and they could hear unsettling crackling.

"No, he isn't, and he wants to get him. He is bad, the man in the black sheet wants to get his daddy and also me. I am afraid and want to see Treik."

While the girl was crying hysterically, the two tea cups over the side table nearest to them, shattered to pieces.

"They are going to get us." She had gone from crying to this. Her body was very warm as if suddenly her temperature had risen.

Both of the parents were growing visibly alarmed. Mimi kept calling for Drake and his daddy, and they couldn't even call the children's surgery with Mimi in this state. They would have her committed or who knows what else. What was wrong with their child? Maybe Rose was right, and she was possessed.

"Grant maybe Rose—" she was cut off in mid sentence, he put a finger on top of her lips silencing her.

"Don't dare to say that. Ever, ever, my father might be onto something. Maybe give her a little cough syrup?"

"No, don't you remember what it did last time? All the shoes came out flying out the shoe rack."

"Honey, calm down, we will call Drake's daddy, they sent us a number to call. They are not from here, so he might not be at that number. Perhaps, we could impose and ask if they might come over? Or we could go to them; it shall not take but a minute."

Both parents were cooing the horrified little girl. Every time they would tell her it wasn't real, the screams would get worse. Wine glasses shattered inside the bar during her next fit. This was a first; the dream must have been very real. The possibility that she was psychic had crossed their minds; a possibility they could easily accept in lieu of the other, not realizing it was all semantics and schools of thought. It was a matter of allowing old superstitions control your perceptions and even determine your route of life.

Grant ran and found a phone number in the basket from yesterday. "I am looking for Mr. Malefeur? Yes, right, Yes, I am Grant Granger, I will wait. Thanks so very much."

"Here is Luci, hmm, Luc, hello Grant Granger. "

After a few brief niceties, "Is that Mimi who I hear screaming in the background?" asked a concerned Lucius Malfoy. He'd heard, "The one wif the shiny face, wif a shiny box.'" A Death Eater, was his first thought.

"Ah, yes, I am so sorry to call at your work and disturb you. We stayed at home today. We have a few problems, personal." He stopped to listen to Malefeur.

"Yes, you are correct—Rose left—yes—Thanks for the gifts—very thoughtful of your part. It was really too much, but lovely. Mimi loves the jumpers. How is Drake?"

Both parents observed at Mimi who was no longer screaming. She was looking at Grant with intent, listening to his conversation. Although the cries and sobs had not gone away, she had realized that Daddy was maybe talking to Drake's parents, thus, she started paying attention. Jeanie sighed with relief and the concern marring her pretty face became less apparent.

"I am so sorry, Mimi had just gone down for a nap, when she woke up telling us she must see you all; ehem, she assures us that it is urgent. I know that it must sound rather imposing, and I am uncertain that I can explain it over the phone. She is, hmm, rather special. Hmm, her fear and anger have rather outward physical manifestations." Grant was uncomfortable with the silence at the other end.

Lucius knew it at once; the mate link might be starting to manifest. The girl was afraid for Draco, fancy that. Was she a seer? Maybe not, many magic children were seers at early ages, and it disappeared later on. The girl must be a powerful witch, a Muggle and powerful? Imagine that, Lucius discerned.

As for now, perhaps she was experiencing a moment of accidental magic which could be dangerous for all. He couldn't even imagine dealing with this not knowing. A child could end up in one of those terrible Muggle institutions; or even injuring herself or her parents. He needed to go there with Cissy and Draco and what? "We are wizards and witches and know what you are going through?" They might call their Aurors, no, their constables.

"Hmm, well we don't want to impose on you, she seems to be better, you don't really need to com—"

At this Mimi went in hyper mode. "I wants Treik, the man is going to get him. " And she started screaming louder and more glasses were breaking all over the place.

"I meant, please come and let me direct you to our home, we will be eternally grateful. I think we live close." As soon as the words were out of Grant, the little hoyden settled down, and she was giving the strangest look to her father.

"Do what? A cool drink, ice in the forehead, yes, a sweet something, hmm, we don't have much in the way of sugar here, we are dentists. Yes, dental with teeth." After a few more instructions Grant hanged up.

"Darling, that was strange, I think he didn't know what a dentist was... No, that cannot be right, maybe a bad connection. He was at his office. However, he said they can be here before one half hour. I wonder where his office is located."

Hermione wanted to wash her face and put a new jumper with a matching head band before they came. Although, the tears and fit were forgotten by now, the Grangers felt as if they were walking on egg shells. What if this Luc fellow decided not to come?

Neither was sure that they would be able to deal with the little girl. They were afraid for her. How they wished to find someone to talk to; the needed to find out what was wrong with their wonderful little girl. He wanted to ask his mother, but didn't want to alarm her. She was overprotective, and worried about all the children a little too much.

"While she is at the loo, let me tell you; father has some rather interesting news. He has done some research into our family history; some dark facts, rather delicate which are archived in the old books, apparently there were hints of 'witches' married into the family, and he gave me the years. In one of the instances, the son, a second son, was sent to the new World; to Boston, I think." He poured a glass of single malt and one cube of ice and brought it to Jeanie. He went back and did the same for him, drank it and refilled it once more.

"There were others, one died at an accident when someone set fire to the cottage where they lived. He was not sure about the other. He remembers cases of 'strange' abilities exhibited by uncles and other older relatives; and there seems to be a lot more. I suppose to go and look. Meanwhile, he is looking for a solicitor for us. Though, he is recommending that we make a large donation to the parish."

"Grant that is just plain blackmail, it is outrageous. I refuse to do that, I am calling my father. He might not have the clout of your father, but he is important in the industrial community."

"It is worse; the Bishop wants to send an investigator to talk to Mimi. Father is recommending we let him, or if not, to go out to the Scotland home for a while all this blows. He said mother would love to go there with Mimi for a couple of months, mother doesn't know about this entire mess. Apparently, Rose is creating a lot of stirring at the village; and the new minister listens, he is ambitious and anti new-age and such. He is looking to make a name for himself; and mother is already too upset. Now, I found out Mother despised Rose, it was Maddy's idea, fine kettle of fish."

"NO, NO, NO AND NO. Mimi's place is at home. I will not send my daughter away because of some 'witch hunt.' I am not loosing my daughter to a crazy woman's whims-" Oh dear, the Grangers were so involved in their talk and their anxiety, that they missed the little girl looking horrified.

"Mommy, who is sending me away, is the bad man coming? Or is it the crazy woman? I don't want to go." She ran into her father's arms and was crying again. "Shh, shh, sweet pea, we didn't mean you, we were talking about someo-"

"No, Daddy, Mommy was saying Mimi. I don't want to go. I don't want to be sent away. I will go with Treik's daddy betters, not far away. I am a good little girl, and I won't shake my fingers anymore. Rose was mad; I know she was. She told me I am 'wikeyed' and tells all the time that I am the devil. " Jeanie was in tears, Hermione was shaking, and her body's temperature was rising; she was very warm.

Grant cursed Rose; she had been trouble since that first time when Mimi moved a glass across the table. She'd wanted his lemonade and not her juice and had moved her little hand calling the glass. It had happened over one year ago, and they all saw it. Afterwards, she would pull books from the bookshelves, take biscuits, books, and all kinds of things from top shelves. She twisted her hand, and with her finger called different things, and it was getting worse.

Rose wanted to take the child to the minister, and crosses started to appear all over the house. She would talk about demons around Mimi, which in turn made his princess have nightmares, often. He should have sent her home right then. The woman was demented; no wonder Mimi had played so many naughty tricks on her. Rose had also talked to the neighbors, thus Mimi was no longer allowed to play with the McPherson children. Moreover, whenever they met at the park, the mother walked away from them.

The doorbell rang, "That must be them," Grant exhaled with relief, hoping for the assistance of any sort.

 **The Malfoy's and Muggles**

Mimi's transformation was short of magical. Her tears stopped, "I don't like Treik, and I won't go home with his daddy. I wasn't telling the truf," and she ran to the door giggling.

Husband and wife holding hands, and a small smile graced their faces. Yes, it had been a good idea to call them; they just didn't know the revelations waiting for them. Life would never be the same, danger, magic, and death had joined their family for years to come; it wasn't the Malfoys' doing; it was fate which had her own plans.

Lucius, wife, and child stood at the door of the Granger's home. Their Bentley was parked in the round driveway.

First thing, as soon as the door opened, Draco let go off Narcissa' hand and ran to Hermione screaming her name. They were like wild ponies, and both children sounded like seals squealing with joy. Both sets of parents were delighted at their children's show of happiness.

They all missed the car that had parked just by the curb near their gate, or the figure scurrying in between the trees.

x0x

Next time revelations... and danger-

Hope you are all liking it, even I like it. Lol.


	8. Magical World Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

 **Magical World Revealed**

 ** _Where the Malfoy discover their ideas of the Muggle world were incorrect and the future starts._**

Lucius and his wife and child stood at the door of the Granger's home. Their Bentley was parked in the round driveway.

First thing, as soon as the door opened, Draco let go of Narcissa' hands and ran to Hermione also screaming her name. They were like wild ponies; both children sounded like seals squealing with joy.

"Hi my Mimi, I'm here. We comes for a little visit. Mommy says you're sad, and Daddy is worried for the mungels who don't know what to do about the-you-know-what. He tolds me, "Draco let's go to see Mimi." Don't be sad, I'm here to play." Mimi was very affectionate and gave him one kiss on each cheek as her mother had taught her. Draco grinned from ear to ear.

He held on to her hand, she was happy and her former fit had all but evaporated. Neither paid any attention to the adults and only had eyes for each other; Draco was again in the 'my Mimi's mode.

 _Oh dear_ , thought Lucius, hoping that no one had paid any attention to the _mungles_ reference.

Narcissa had nearly chocked at Draco's little remark, best to ignore it, nobody had noticed. _Wizards, she had told him more than once not to utter a word around his son, one day he would learn the hard way._

Draco dried Mimi's tears with the bottom of her dress, "Here, my Mimi, no more crying," and he held the dress up so she could blow her nose, satisfied with the results he kissed her forehead, and the adults smiled.

"Traco come to my room, I'll show you somefing."

"Mommy may we go to my room, we can to go to the nursery to read books and play piano, okay," and ran holding hands and left without waiting for a response. Oh well, better with them out of the way. At this point the adults were still to greet each other.

Both mothers giggled while looking at each other and checking each other out. Narcissa was dressed in a mid-calf flowing dress in silk chiffon, very chic and well tailored, she wore a fine tea length string of large pearls. Jeanie wore tailored trousers, a man's cut Egyptian cotton shirt, and also had a string of pearls, roughly the same size. Unquestionably, both of them were extremely beautiful and eye catching, one willowy and the other curvy, both fair; the men they married were indeed lucky.

When Grant opened the door, he had observed a car parked right outside of the driveway. The second the children left, Lucius followed his look, did a double take, and his mien turned hard. He made a face to Grant to ask him to keep talking and using mimicry with his hand, indicated to follow him to his car.

Grant raised his voice, he was quite loud, "I love Bentleys, they are good cars. Although, we have two German automobiles, our fathers both drive Bentleys, they are among their favourites." At this Lucius turned around and caught a full glance of the dark vehicle at the curb. He waved his hand and started walking towards the car parked just outside.

The driver seemed ready to drive away; he had not expected to be noticed. As Lucius got closer, the car took off at a great speed. He turned around back to the house, and his handsome face was pale and upset.

He did not say anything and nobody asked. Grant had a bad feeling of impending doom; one that would not go away. He had always felt danger, and today it felt heavy, strange, and personal.

Finally, they greeted each other properly. After the introductions were made, "Grant, what a lovely home," Lucius remarked. This was his first time inside a Muggle home and was frankly surprised looking at the large and well appointed rooms; he expected something quite different. Narcissa's eyes conveyed the same opinion.

"Thanks Luc, it has been in my family for over one hundred years."

"Please come in and follow us, and he guided them to the drawing room near the stairs. Once they were settled and each had a drink, Grant continued.

"With Rose gone the weekend was difficult, and the couple that keeps house for us is back with their children. They went to celebrate their 40th wedding anniversary. Thus, today we cancelled the appointments at the surgery and stayed home. Considering the events, I'm glad that we did."

Lucius thought, _House-elves are more practical; after all, they don't go for extended leaves. How do these poor Muggles cope with this service problem and without magic?_

Narcissa's thoughts were similar. True, she was happy to see that these Muggles weren't too bad; and considering that Jeanie was dressed in men's attire, she was presentable. Muggle women loved to wear men's clothes. Although, it was rather intriguing, robes were so much nicer. They both had exquisite manners, and the little girl was a doll. She reminded her of aunt Drusilla, and of that witch's portrait hanging at Black Manor, Margie something or other, a friend of the family, she was told.

Then her mind strayed for a minute, she was thinking of the many beautiful little witches robes that she could buy her little daughter-in-law. One day she would call her mother, how satisfying. Lucius indicated they both work, maybe Mimi could spend her weeks at the Manor. She wonder how to approach the subject without sounding as she wanted to enforce the old customs. That was a thought, hmmm.

Within five minutes, the lady who came in the afternoons to help with the big cleaning was there. Her name was Mrs. Garcia. Mrs. Jones had an achy back, and she neither vacuum nor was she able to reach some areas. Mrs. Garcia would also help prepare the tea and fix dinner while the couple was at work.

The families moved into the large formal sitting room and Grant closed the doors. The voices of the children were piped into the room

Jeanie explained the house was wired with sound to hear the children, but occasionally Mimi would turn it off. They could hear the children giggling and making a lot of noise, they seemed to be getting along, except for the every other word, of, "Mine, this is mine, or I have a better one," and the "I likes you—I like you too, but I'm not going home with you."

The last one was Hermione. At the words, Grant and Lucius both let out a peal of laughter. Jeanie stood up and lowered the sound a little, the racket was loud.

"Round two," said Grant, Lucius had no idea what a 'round two' was, no matther because he would soon find out and would turn into a boxing fan. The children's bickering would turn into the norm in the years to come, and would barely ease by the time they were ten. Draco would always be moody and sad when Hermione had to go away, and would forever fight over his dominance and her bossiness, forever.

After a few niceties Grant made a decision. Later, he would never be able to explain what drove him to tell the strange couple the entire Mimi's situation. To include what he had learned from his father, and even brought the letter from the Minister. Furtive glances were being exchanged between the Malefeurs.

"After all your confidences, I feel I owe you apologies for being less than forthcoming, but hope you'll understand the reasons behind it. My name is Lucius Malfoy, my wife's name is indeed Narcissa, our son is Draco, and we live near you. Please listen to my next revelation carefully but before," he pulled out his wand in a waist-holder and whispered a silencing charm. The Grangers stared at the wand.

Lucius knew that the magic generated by the charm was negligible if he were to consider the higher levels of magic Mimi released at this home. No wonder that the Ministry had sent their spies. His idea of taking action must be accelerated. Maybe Granger could help; beside the talking machine they had installed at his office, his ideas about the Muggle world were limited despite that he had taken advanced Muggle studies.

That imbecile Arthur Weasley, he had offered him a job at MM, and he had turned it down. He blamed the Malfoys in the death of Molly's brothers, damn. He would need to figure how to get a talking machine at the manor. Unfortunately, the firm he hired had told him that many Muggle inventions did not work in wizarding homes; there was too much magic at the Manor walls. This week, for everyone's sake, he needed to contact several people at both the wizard and Muggle worlds.

"I know this is going to sound incredible, but we are a magical family. The three of us," and he proceeded to tell them a much summarized version of his family, and then briefly explained an extremely simple Veela story for them.

Of course, it was far from the truth, but it had some veracity, enough to be almost be factual and sufficiently clear to make sense. He wouldn't be punished for disclosing their magic to these people; after all, they lived with a powerful witch and had problems keeping it secret. In the worst of cases, he could Obliviate them. All things considered, he went on to explain the need for secrecy, which the Grangers understood in a second.

This was the cue for Grant to tell them about Rose, the bishop, and their situation.

As Grant spoke, Lucius face turn harder and harder. Grant was confirming the reasons why their worlds must remained separated. The fact remained that he wasn't a straightforward Pureblood, and his son's mate was a Muggle born, both strong motivators to seek solutions.

Was she a Muggle born? That was questionable, wandless magic at four? Be real, he had never heard of that...perhaps in legends. Albeit that his father had said Voldemort had strong magic when Dumbledore had found him at the orphanage. He was sure they had magic blood, maybe in both families accumulated through the centuries. Two things were clear, he needed to protect Hermione since her life was tied to his son, and he would kill for them.

"Then the last issue, it's a rather delicate one." Started Lucius once he'd sipped the tea just brought by Mrs. Garcia, who had just arrived. She'd agreed to watch over the children while the adults talked, and they could hear her reading to them.

"Grant, the man outside is an old acquaintance of mine. Not one I would have like to have seen at this time. And before we go into this, if you would be so kind and maybe let us hear what Mimi dreamed about."

"Excuse for one second, Grant should I go to the room, I don't hear the children or Mrs. Garcia." Jeanie said, concern showed on her face and unease in her eyes. All this talk of strangers and danger had her senses in alert mode.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Garcia is with them. You know Mimi and the hand." Grant smirked repeating the shaking of her fingers. "She turns the volume down whenever she doesn't wants us to hear." Only Grant and Lucius smirked, Narcissa's feelers had also been up for a few minutes.

"Yes, please do tell. Mimi is so pretty and she and Draco are adorable together. Draco couldn't wait to get here. I am afraid he will insist to take her home with him. He doesn't understand that Mimi is not a toy, even though she is so adorable." Narcissa told them.

The Grangers liked her immediately. She was a lady, not doubt, and she loved her family. She wasn't done talking. "We are so worried about her screams, Lucius has a theory. Please, we want to hear what she dreamed; it might be important."

Lucius explained to them how their society was going through a major crisis, and that witches like Hermione were in danger from a radical group; one that advocated blood purity. "Some of us are forced to pretend we conform. It is the only way to be safe…They call themselves Death Eaters and –"

"Daddy, Daddy," It was Mimi, "There was a man in a long dress outside my rooms, up, in, hanging from." She shook her head not wanting to say something that would get her in trouble, her parents knew the half-sentences, the little stutter, and the chewing her lip. What had Mimi done now?

"He was scary, and he had a stick on his hand, I moved my hand, you know. What you told me not to do anymore, don't get mad, and I tieds him with the tree's arms. Traco is still under the bed. Come fast."

"And Mrs. Garcia left almost right away. She had to go home. She looked weird, like she was sleeping."

Grant and Jeanie were very afraid. What was happening, was Mrs. Garcia gone? The door hadn't opened, or for that matter it hadn't closed; they would have heard the chimes. What was happening to them?

Lucius had been right. He needed to take action. This wasn't the Ministry...could it have been the idiot following his car last time? He hoped not. This was not going the way he had wanted. Mrs. Garcia and what, an Imperious, no, the Aurors would be here. Draco, he must get him.

"Grant, please come with me. Narcissa and Jeanie, follow behind and be ready to take Draco with you. When we get him, Apparate with the women to the Manor, I will drive with Grant. Let's hope there is only one."

"I have my hunting riffles locked at the arms room at the basement, or should we call the -." Grant was walking away.

"No, come with me," Lucius was in charge, he did not want anyone else here. Life used to be simple until three days ago, simpler.

•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡

Next time, danger upon the families or maybe not, the date for the children is still on or at least I hope so. Who is Lucius going to contact? Who is watching the Grangers? It appears as if Draco turned many wheels in motion, maybe too son. And why is Draco hiding under the bed? Is Hermione already her bossy self? Lol


	9. Enemies and New Friends

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property

A/N The Veela is but right now Mimi's magic rule although that will change with time. Draco will become wiser, and be ahead of her more and more, in all but magic.

 **Danger at the Grangers**

Right at the door of the room, a dark clad figure ran away from the two couples, rushing towards the opposite direction. The agitated little girl, now sucking two fingers, peeked from her daddy's arms.

"TRACO," she yelled right into her father's ear, "He is stealing Traco." Mimi screamed pulling the fingers out her mouth, a habit her parents didn't usually tolerate.

Lucius whipped out his wand and reconsidered, he sent a full bind; meanwhile, some other force was pulling the figure towards them.

Lucius turned around in time to witness a great surprise, a sight that would be later recorded in the annals of family history, as well as in other books about the subject at large. He kept the wand pointed at the masked wizard who held a wand in one hand, and a raspberry and dark-clothed blond child, under the other arm.

"TRACO," Draco's Veela felt his mate's fear in the scream, and unable to differentiate fear for him or fear from the attacker, the creature started rising to the surface.

The man with a Death Eater's mask whipped around towards Mimi, fighting the pull from her call he pointed his wand at her. At the instant that he stretched the hand away from his body, Lucius casted a stinging spell and succeeded knocking the wand away from him.

A very angry little witch was rendering a magical display that the Malfoys would never forget. She was waving her hand with total determination; her little fingers calling the wizard towards her. Her mouth was held in concentration, tongue half out and almost biting it, eyebrows knitted, and eyes glaring. Her body was taut with determination.

Her hair was a sight on its own. Cissy's Pensive memory was the best. It showed a little angel with a static crown of flying curls, and her body discharging visible currents.

The Death Eater was almost to Hermione when a bundle of fire bolted out from under his arm. It was Draco on a show of supernatural strength, and the sheer force made the man's knees fold.

Draco shook his arms free, from a raspberry colored jumper tied around him in a double knot, which all the parents recognized as Mimi's. Things were becoming clear for the adults.

Draco's Veela felt the man's anger clearly intent on injuring Mimi, hence his creature's inhuman strength was activated, and the poor snatcher's luck ran out. Draco was no longer a little boy; instead, he was a wild creature whose promised mate was in danger.

He jumped on the man like a wild cub, while Hermione was beating the air mimicking a spank. The man was fighting invisible blows, and an angry Draco bit his hands and whatever flesh he could find. He kept aiming for the mask to pull it down. It was a action scene, the young Veela punched and kicked the big man with all his might.

Between the blows and the Veela's attack, the snatcher had no chance to rescue his wand. Without a wand, he was finally knocked out on his knees. Where were the parents during all this mess?

Lucius had his wand pointed at the captor, ready to attack. He could jump to get Draco, but chances to scare him existed and could give the snatcher an advantage; and frankly, he was having too much fun seeing a grown up being overcome by two four-year-olds. Narcissa looked scared and smiling at the same time.

Sad to say, but Grant had recognized his daughter's power, and understood that Lucius must have several times Mimi's magic and felt no fear at all. Besides that, both Grangers were frozen in place for a moment; it all happened in a matter of seconds, at the most. Jeanie could not agree more with Grant's way of thinking.

A couple peals of laughter dispersed the tension once that Lucius and Cissy bound the Death Eater by casting a Petrificus Totalus at the same time.

Lucius sat on the floor laughing. He was in the midst of a fit of nervous laughter that would not stop; whilst, he hugged and kissed a pouting mini Veela, with little fangs still showing. Draco was squirming the entire time, intent in getting away from his dad to get to Mimi, and let her have a piece of his mind. Lucius was amazed at his strength and finally let him go.

After a short pause, "We need to make sure nobody else is here." Lucius said, but Draco still wanted things out in the open once and for all.

"That is the only one," Mimi said, "I fink," shrugging her shoulders.

And Grant who always had a 'sixth sense' like all males in his family, corroborated, "I think she is right, but let's look."

Before Draco could speak, she was inching her way to get down; she jumped and ran to Draco, who was already coming towards her.

"I am sorry Traco, I was bad and tied you to keeps you safe, I saw that in a cartoon. Sorry for throwing you under the bed with my fingers," and she started to sob. Oh to be a child, Draco gave her a parental type of hug, "T's ok, no crying, just don't it again, ok little one? I love you my Mimi!" And he gave her a little kiss on the top of her head.

At this, the women sighed loudly, "How precious," said one; "So sweet," said the other. The men smirked, but their hearts were touched.

Draco would later tell everyone that Miss Bossy had tied him the moment when they saw the man outside the window. "Traco, no, you are too little. I will get Papa."

Then, she had tied him, but it must have been before the Veela came in force, and when done, she pushed him under the bed. The moment she was out, the other man showed up, and Draco conceded that he had been scared for a minute.

"He had a face cover, like the ones at home." Draco ascertained.

Lucius was quick, "Ah yes, like the ones for Carnival time."

Draco paid not mind and continued, "I was a little scared, and," he looked at his mother a little embarrassed, and with a courageous smirk and a shoulder shrug, "I need to change my trousers," he concluded as he looked up to the ceiling.

Jeanie and Cissy had to cover their mouths to disguise the smile. The valiant pint-size knight, a couple months short of four, had an accident. Just like Hermione, he was very smart, his speech was advanced, he was reading, and he had a mate. Regardless of all his abilities he was still a young child and bound to have accidents once in a while.

The manner of future interactions was being written, but things would change. Mimi would not always rule, Draco would soon outgrow her, and his Veela would grow stronger. His magic would manifest sooner because of the Veela, just as it had been the case with Lucius. The parents would later consult about the other child Veelas.

In order no to waste time, Grant urged Lucius, "Luc (he would always call him Luc, it stuck) we must check around, but first let's look out the the window."

Cissy went with the children and Jeanie to wait in an inner room with no windows. She had her wand on hand. She was waiting for the men while protecting the children and Jeanie.

Hermione held Cissy's hand all the time. Her parents didn't have many visitors because of Hermione's condition, and Hermione could feel the affection pouring out of Cissy. The blood issue was nothing to the arrogant witch after witnessing Hermione's display of magic. Whatever concerns she still had before, were but gone, she liked the Mud, hmm, the Muggles.

Ouside Lucius and Grant observed a figure trapped by the tree. The flexible limbs were bent, wrapped around as long arms, and the face was covered. Both Lucius and Grant guffawed, it was rather hilarious. "Nobody would believe this. Grant, remind me not to get in Mimi's bad side. She has some power."

"Telekinesis is common in the males of my family, but we prefer no to make it a show. Of course in lesser degrees, nothing like Mimi's, no doubt that her ablity is extraordinary. That and our sixth-sense, and moving across, has saved more than one of us during war times, and actually made my father a notorious WWII spy." Grant was telling him as if it was nothing.

"But I have never heard of a display this strong. It was the thing that attracted me to Jeanie, we met during the town's fair at the sightseer's booth, where we both worked that time, she has some of my abilities, and some others like finding water, hearing your mind, and such. Which reminds me about the letter we received, and the conversation I had had with my father. I am sure you can shed some light. I still think we are dreaming. What a strange day." Grant remarked.

Lucius did not understand a word of the sense business and the tele-kinisis, "You have that one right. If someone had told me about today I would had dismissed them as mad."

"I fully agree, for us the surprises are even bigger." Grant answered, he was referring to the Wizarding business that he still could not get his arms around it.

They needed to talk later. This was getting more and more interesting. Could this people be wizards of some kind but never recognized? Lucius knew of a few cases, but could not remember why or how.

Then they went from room to room, it was a large home, Lucius was amazed to see the house, it was over 150 years old, and had much of the old furniture still in display. As the traveled through the house, they locked the rooms. Lucius observed Grant's stealth. He caught his glance.

"Special Forces, all the men in my family have served our country, it is tradition all the way to King Arthur, or so the stories go. I don't have magic but can kill a thousand ways, not that I am proud of it, but it might become handy these days; I've been known to bend the bars of a cell to escape." Grant was not boasting, and he would kill to protect his family, as his father once had.

"In the following years we will need all our skills put to work. Of that, I am sure." Lucius affirmed. If this was after one day, what was in the future for them?

They found Mrs. Garcia tied and petrified in an old horse stable now used as a garage and utility room. She now sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of her. Later, they would wake her up and send her home with a slight compulsion, and fully Obliviated about this day.

 **A wolf caught by a tree**

They came by the tree, and who should be there but Remus Lupin. Lucius knew him; it was the wolf-boy, one of Severus tormentors, damn Gryffindors.

He went ahead and used his wand to bring the red and angry wizard down. Lucius was still wondering why the Aurors hadn't already come. They should have come by now, maybe there was something about the property. Later, he would think about it late. One thing was certain, the Ministry already knew, and he again wondered of how many knew about the little witch.

While Grant went to talk to the women, Lucius alerted Lupin that they were in the middle of a nasty situation involving the children, and he would later explain. He begged for his patience.

Once inside, Remus was untied. Next, they went to check on the Death Eater, who was in full-body-bind, and if all went well it should last for at least several more hours. They noticed that his hands were bleeding from someone's little fangs, and his arms showed a lot bruising, a couple of head bumps and a black eye. With a quick healing charm the attack marks were erased, whilst both fathers smirked remembering the wild attack.

Lucius was thinking what fun Serpens would have when he heard about the attack; he should be at the Manor by now, for their long stay. Back to the situation at hand, they turned the tall man around after untying his mask.

The mask came out, and yes, Lucius and Remus recognized Avery.

"Fuck, if it isn't Avery II, he was in my year, a Slytherin, maybe your know him." Remus said. The handsome Slytherin was totally out, and Lupin was glad for it, because even if he had a beautiful face, he was a powerful and nasty wizard.

"Yes, a nasty young bugger, his father isn't better." Lucius observed.

Lucius had seen him, he was driving the Muggle car at the park. His parents along with some other rich families liked the magically enhanced Muggle cars. They allowed them to move around the Muggle world, when necessary, under the veil of anonymity afforded by tinted windows and the sheer number of autos. Besides, they were a toy for the grown up wizards.

Their short visit was turning into an old day long event. After a brief discussion with Remus, they decided the best thing with Avery was to Obliviate him after performing Legillemance on him.

What Lucius saw was expected. The Death Eaters at large didn't trust one another. Avery had happened upon him at the park a while ago and had decided to follow him. Avery often followed him afterwards, and had seen him riding the boats and partaking in other Muggle activities, but never with a particular purpose. He kept his Muggle car near the park to follow Lucius once in a while. Avery had a lot of idle time, and he didn't trust Lucius; hell, he didn't even trust his own wife. It didn't matter that he worked for MM's, he had no loyalty.

Avery had been at the edge of Knockturn Alley when he'd heard the teenagers. Apparently, he heard them talking while he was talking to a wizard. Every Death Eater knew of the Malfoys' lukewarm support for the Dark Lord, and everyone loved to hate the Malfoys for their looks and money.

The pretty 7th-year witches were talking about Lucius' arrogance, of how hot he was, and making comments about Draco and his charm. Once he heard that, Avery lost the other Death Eater and Apparated in his auto which he parked near the park. He was lucky and spotted Lucius right away. His parents were almost neighbors with the Malfoys, thus he started following him since that day. Imagine the surprise when Lucius drove with his family into a Muggle's home. He waited for the other tail to leave; it was an Order's wizard driving another Muggle car. This was stranger by the minute, why was someone else was after Malfoy?

Avery waited and saw the older woman coming to the door. He casted an Imperium on Mrs. Garcia, and waited for her to open the door for him after a few minutes. She have been under his curse since the moment she arrived, but the Grangers had not seen it on her eyes and the Malfoys paid no attention. Nobody else knew about their visit and Lucius had let his guard down.

Remus told Lucius about today _._ As his story was simpler _. He had been working odd jobs at the Alley because he couldn't find a job on the account of the anti-werewolf act drafted by Umbridge. He had also overhead the conversation, saw Avery quickly saying goodbye to the other wizard, and his interest was aroused._

 _First, he had Apparated at the park, but only after transfiguring his clothes to Muggle attire. He had seen the end of the children's drama and was enchanted with both children. Then, he followed Lucius to the parking area and checked on Avery's car. Remus didn't tell Lucius that he didn't trust him around the Muggle family, and that was the reason for his following._

 _He practically saw Avery daily since he hanged around the Alley. His acute sense of smell was very handy, and he knew Avery's scent allowing Remus to locate him. Within a day, he was driving his family's old Muggle car and had followed Avery for the last three days. Once Avery went into the home, Remus had climbed the tree to look inside the room. And, before he knew the tree's limbs wrapped around him, just like arms. The limbs had not broken, they almost had been alive when they closed to bind him._

Remus and Lucius took care of dumping Avery faraway. All Avery's memories, of today and the park, were gone with a quick Obliviate. They decided that Remus would later drive Avery's car back to its usual spot.

They drove the Malfoy's enhanced Muggle car and back at the Grangers in a short while. Lucius asked him not to mention that he was a Death enhanced, later, he would explain more. Remus agreed for reasons that were unclear to him at the time, but he would never regret it.

When they came back, they had a long discussion on what to do. The adults talked while all the kids were sleeping. Remus was unemployed, but did not trust Lucius and wanted nothing from him.

Lucius had gone on a limb after Remus had witnessed so much and could still feel his distrust ; hence, Lucius had to beg him for his discretion and decided he would enroll Remus' assistance, what a struck of good fortune, for both. He offered him employment, for now helping to guard the Grangers.

Lucius was thinking that war makes for strange bedfellows, because this was turning into a war for his child's welfare. It would seem That they were all fighting for the same side, theirs. He worried but now less, he was certain that the young Wizard was a blessing in disguise. Moreover, he knew that he could trust him. What an irony that he could trust an enemy more than one of his own.

Remus had the feeling life was about to take a good turn, he hoped.

x-o-x

A/N and Remus makes one more. If not for Remus maybe Draco would had been kidnapped. Let's us see what happens, shall we?


	10. Willfull Draco and Mr Doggy

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n ready for a willfull Draco and Hermione aiding him?

xoxo

This is the M version of this chapter. There might be an T version of this chapter under Malfoys and their Mates V1

 **The Children and a Doggie named Remus**

To say that this day was turning into a big bag of surprises, as far as Lupin's concern, was an understatement. Here he was, having wonderful tea with Lucius, the prince of Death Eaters and his cold wife, who turned put to be charming and warm, with a Muggle family at their beautiful home, and with two lovely children. One with strength he had never seen before, and the other one, a little enchantress who tied him to a tree making the limbs hold him prisoner. Things could not be more bizarre. Had he fallen through Alice's rabbit hole?

Mimi, the little curly hair girl, had powers hard to believe. Powers her parents called telekinesis, which the father apparently had to a lesser degree, or so he claimed, with what he called sixth-sense that the mother shared, and apparently the couple "talked" to each other mentally in times of stress.

However, Grant affirmed that they weren't magical, they called it 'brain development,' whatever, they couldn't be more wrong. Besides, there was something about Grant and Mimi that he couldn't figure out, their smell was nearly familiar. _What an adorable pu,._ Moony, his inner wolf declared. Remus couldn't agree more

There was more, from the window he had seen the little wizard ripping a jumper apart. It was all beyond the believable, and he thought he was having a dream; or that Remus Lupin had lost it after losing his best friends. He was sure of the latter by now.

They were starting to talk about the reason why they all had come together, Mimi's dream.

"No love, Mimi affirmed that wasn't the same man," said Jeanie, "she said the other man was taller, and the box was different, that it looked like a dead man, a skull? And they were running in a place with large white chickens."

Lucius wanted to say who it was, but that would make him too knowledgeable, and white, oh, Merlin, the white peacocks, at the Manor, he hoped Cissy had not caught that one. Not a chance, her face was pale with recognition of the dream's location.

"Yes, I have seen all kinds," affirmed Remus, giving Lucius a way out.

A sigh of relief came from the Malfoy's direction. Cissa was going to speak, "Mom, Mommy where are you?" A sleepy voice coming towards them.

"I am here love, please wait I am coming to get you." But it was not necessary, he was already in the drawing room.

Draco woke up from the short nap with a mission; he had given it some thought. '"Mommy?" and sat all sleepy on Cissy's lap," I want somefing," as he set his lithe body on his mommy's lap. He had two fingers on his mouth instead of his thumb, copying Mimi, and Mimi's ripped raspberry jumper in his other hand. He rubbed the jumper along his check and mouth.

Cissy combed his fine hair with her hands and asked the wrong question. "Yes darling, what do you want, some juice, water, maybe something to eat?"

"HMM, no, I want Mimi, may I take her home? I think she won't tie me anymore." His eyes, no longer sleepy, were gleaming, and looking at his mother straight on. He was Malfoy at birth, master manipulator, politician at heart, one who seized every chance to further his cause.

Lucius heard him, and his eyebrows shut up. He tried to call Cissy's attention to no avail. He was sitting across talking to Grant and Remus. Cissy didn't catch it and engaged in the fatal discussion.

"Dear, she needs to stay with Mr. And Mrs. Granger; they would miss her a lot."

"NO, THEY WOULD NOT." He said more forcefully raising his voice. "She is mine, and I knows it, MINE." He clearly enunciated the words, his voice aggressive and demanding.

All the adults heard, and Grant's fatherly senses went up. He had seen this before; _oh Lord, hopefully Mimi is still asleep. I'm not ready for more,_ he thought and prayed for a miracle.

"Traco, I will visit you tomorrow, OK?" Mimi was at the door carrying her stuffed toy. "Maybe you can stay here. Melanie used to come for sleepovers, but Miss Rose told them sumfing. I think that is..." She was trembling again, and her eyes filled with tears. Grant and Jeanie caught it, and both were full of anger against Rose.

Remus smelled the fear and sorrow in the little girl; he also caught of whiff of something wild, a large bird, it was the same scent from earlier. And it was coming from Traco; Draco, he corrected himself and smiled. He really didn't know the scent.

Ah, it must be the 'inheritance' that Lucius had talked about. However Lucius was a Death Eater, bollocks, everything was making sense. Draco had come earlier into whatever. He decided to defuse this mini-drama on the spot.

"Mimi, Draco, hello there, I am Remus Lupin, and had heard a lot about you two. I haven't played outside for a while. Would someone care to go out and follow me? "

Mimi fell in love with Remus at first sight. He was gentle and caring with the children, she must have sensed it. She threw her stuffed toy near her mom, came running to Remus, and placed her little hand on his knee. "Rimy, hi, you are nice doggie, I like you." Remus face changed to the color of a beet. Lucius was biting his lip not to laugh.

"Err, hmm, I am not a doggie, do I look like one to you?" Mimi tried to wink an eye, but all she did was to close both eyes, "Yes, you are right maybe not a doggie." And she bit her bottom lip trying to think.

Draco also saw him, and forgot about Mimi for the moment. "Hi, big doggie," he told Remus trying to climb on his lap. Lucius could not believe his eyes, neither could Cissy. Second stranger that he liked and trusted in a second, first Grant and now Remus, both Malfoys wondered if this was a trend. They had nothing to worry; Remus had that effect on children. He saw them as pups needing protection, and they followed him.

What was strange to Remus and the other adults, even when they had learned his hidden nature, was the fact the kids saw recognized his inner wolf. It would be a while before they would all understand. It had to do with their magical nature and a hidden factor, not exactly the same, but related.

But the little peace respite was not to last. Draco looked towards his parents. "I am staying here with Mimi and Mr. Rimy, GOODBYE. GO HOME. NOW. SEND MY OWLS AND TOYS!" Then looked at his parents defiantly. He held on to Remus, and Mimi appeared in full agreement.

"Yes, it's a good idea, I like it," and nodded her head.

"You will do not such thing." Lucius said firmly.

"YES, I WILL. I STAY WITH MIMI AND MR. DOGGIE. I LIKES IT BETTER HERE, BYE-BYE." Was the small one's response, and Mimi joined him in the stare down. It sounded reasonable to her. She was still leaning on Remus leg and stretched her hand to grab Traco's, who looked at her with a huge smirk. They were both against the adults, and Remus in the middle. This would never, ever change.

"Lucius, look at Draco, he already does the Malfoy smirk." Cissy commented, earning a look from her husband that wasn't friendly. All adults smiled, except Lucius of course.

Lucius decided it was time for a little AA, attitude adjustment, "Son, why don't you go and play with Mimi and Mr. Remus. Talking loud to Mommy and Daddy is rude and not every –"

"No, I won't play and want Mimi at home, or I stay here wif her, she says I can," he crossed his arms looking at dad, posed in a defiant stance that made Lucius' blood boil, quite a bit.

"Mimi, how about some lemonade and chocolate cake by the swings, and your mommies will push you." Grant tried again, feeling for Lucius.

Both children heard chocolate, cake, but lemonade only appealed to Hermione, Draco had no idea what it was, until this day that was.

"Yes, but with Mr. Rimy," said Mimi, "With Mr. Rimy because he is a nice doggie." Draco agreed.

Before anyone could protest Remus said, "My pleasure, as long as I have some of the refreshments."

The women both laughed with the very handsome, even if scarred young wizard, who blushed, not at the ladies, but at the kids calling him a doggie several times. He wanted to avoid more of the same. He was getting a little annoyed with the doggie business. Could it be that he smelled like a dog?

"Come on doggie," Draco was pulling his hand.

He turned purple when Hermione said, "You silly not a doggie, a volfie, I remember those kind of doggies, I have one in my room." She said as a matter of fact. "Like in Red Ridding Hood, but he is no a bad volfie, right?"

Remus pretended that he hadn't heard that one. Lucius laughed when they left the room, and sat the fine single malt that Grant had poured for him and Remus.

Remus was out for 15 to 20 minutes before they all came back in. The adults sat together to talk while the children went back to play in the room.

For right now, it was set, Remus would stay with the Grangers; it made sense. This day had been too long; thus, they decided to meet again the next day, but first Lucius needed to check on a few things.

They needed to spend time together since there were so many issues to work. Grant and Jeanie were under persecution from their own people. Apparently, even their future was in jeopardy if the old nurse went to the press. They were getting attacked from all sides, plus they did not have a nurse who could deal with a magical child. Well, that was a only problem in Lucius' head; he should ask Cissy who was ready to take the job full time.

They were all tired after the long, almost five hour, visit; surprisingly enough the Grangers still had their problem to be in detail. They agreed to meet at the Malfoy's considering their house wasn't safe at all. The Grangers were in the middle of this mess, and their daughter was and would be a target from now on. They just didn't know how unsafe, yet.

And to make it more complicated, religious powers were after a real powerful witch, Hermione. Finally, Remus agreed to stay here and protect them until decisions could be made. It was a god's send gift to both, Remus could only find menial jobs, often went hungry, and didn't have shelter. Of course, the Grangers didn't know about his werewolf problems; it was two weeks to full moon, hence he would be gone for a few days. He had already worked it out in his mind. He would be a babysitter for now.

True that Lucius had been prejudiced against werewolves and other half creatures at large, but what right did he have? Wasn't he also a dangerous creature?

Goodbye was upon them and taking Draco away was the feat of a giant. Hermione, still upset over the events of the day was not much help; so as soon as it was time to leave, round two started.

"Traco, Traco, I want him to sleepover. Mommy tell Mistress Malfi that Traco can stay. I'm 'ascared' and he's my only friend. Please, please, I won't tie him again," Mimi cried. She had felt Draco's pain and was making her upset. Besides she really liked him, and she didn't have any friends living near by; her parents had told her that it was Miss Rose's-fault, because her tongue was wormy, or something like that.

"I stay with Mimi. Please, I want to." He was working himself into throwing up, the signs were all there.

Oh boy, now all the adults were wondering if this were going to be a problem from now on; this added to Lucius' tremendous headache. What had Draco unleashed in the park just three and half days ago? Life was taking an interesting turn, but they all needed a rest.

"Son, we will see them tomorrow. I promise you to go to Fortescue, and you can get one of the ice-cream bars you like so much. Of course, only if you were to go home nicely." By now Cissy was ready to pay Draco or even leave him behind.

Lucius was also at the end of his rope, a good thing that Grant had an inspiration.

"We have ice-cream cones, I think. Do you care for one Draco, and how about you?" Everyone but Jeanie and Grant wanted one.

They had made a batch with homemade waffles. There would be a kids' birthday at his sister's home on Wednesday, and they had offered to bring cake and ice-cream. Grant wasn't as fanatical about sweets, and recognized their value at times, followed by vigorous dental cleansing.

Needless to say that the kids followed him to the fridge which impressed Draco as a wonderful thing, he had never seen one.

Grant bent to get Mimi who refused, and between one and another something, eating the ice cream and such, the adults kept them busy for a short while they got ready to leave. At that point Mimi climbed her daddy's leg and buried herself into his arms. She looked very tired. Neither child had a good nap, and it was early evening.

"Traco, I see you tomorrow, okay? Bye bye."

He waved his hand, a little teary eye, but still eating the giant cone with relish. "Bye Mimi, don't forget to come tomorrow, okay? Bye-bye doggie, I see you tomorrow," His mouth full of ice-cream and trying not to cry as they entered the car.

They all missed the man looking at them from a concealed parked car. He had been taking pictures all afternoon, but he still did not understand what was going on. The sighting of Remus Lupin was a subject of concern. He wished that he could talk to his boss.

Xxx

 _Next time, finally the date at the puppets' show and a short visit to the Malfoy's flat at London to make some initial plans. The Grangers are told about Remus hairy problem. The vicar will come uninvited for an inspection with Ms. Rose, I wonder if they should have a surprise._

 _Who was the man that Lucius saw at the start? It was not Avery, I can tell you that. Who is taking pictures? Why did the Aurors not come with the magic? Are the Grangers wizards, or just have magical powers not recognized as so?_

 _Thanks to everyone for the attention. And hope you are all enjoying it. Now you know that Mimi is a bossy thing, and she is already using her female weapons with Draco. The Veela is recognizing a resistant mate and will learn to be ready._


	11. Remus and Nasty Visitors

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

Thanks for all the reviews. More characters will be introduced to set the stage. Remus is the first, and more will come along. By the way, I know that I wrote this story, yet this chapter makes my blood boil. There are miilions of Roses out there, they come in all sizes, religions, countries, and from all walks of life. They all share their belief that they are the only ones who know, who are good, etc, and do terrible things in the name of whatever they deem correct, their way is the only way.

* * *

 **Remus and Nasty Visitors**

* * *

 **Serpens Remembers**

Serpens Malfoy was nearly 100 years old, but had always lived a healthy live. He was a Hollywood handsome, young mid-sixties Muggle, same as his wife. Although, his once platinum locks were mostly white, he still carried himself with the Malfoy's aristocratic bearing. The deaths of his son and grandson had been a big blow to Thalia (Thilly) and him both, but seeing the younger generations made them happy.

Thalia was 51 and six months pregnant the day of Octan and Sofia's car accident, the day before Lucius was born. The tragedy took its toll, the pain proved too much, and she had lost their son. In reality, Voldemort had been responsible for the death of three Malfoy men so far. Thus, Serpens, understandably, had no love lost for the Dark Lord, and he was willing to participate in a war against him.

He remembered Octan's reactions around Sofia, they had been fascinating. After sealing the contract, they had driven him to France, but only three more times before the animosity between Germany and France made travel impossible. During the summer, when they had been by the girl's house, there were no major dramas when saying goodbye.

But he was nearly seven the first time they went back, and she was around Draco's age at the time. Octan just played babysitter carrying Sofia and letting her have her way. So, it was probably a matter of waiting for Draco to get a little older. Draco was very young and the little witch was as well. He did not envy the young parents.

Wait, he wasn't right. There had been a number of fights involving Octan and older boys while visiting. And come to think of it, he had been accused by an older stable hand, of beating up several boys because they were teasing Sofia. They had dismissed it as a story of the man, but it sounded plausible now. The boys were big farm boys, and it sounded ridiculous, yet, who knew?

Of course, it was the Veela thing; how funny, it had just downed on Serpens, after all those years the truth was in front of him. Well, there were several years for Draco to grow up, and even then...At this last thought, he decided to research in the Manor's library. He had read about another young Veela, maybe five? But never of one not yet four; what a delightfully challenging situation, such a young powerful creature, his baby Draco; he was a Malfoy thru and thru. He would fight for the boy with his life.

Serpens had also indicated that he wanted to come over, to stay at the Manor for a while. He had concerns of his own about Draco since his wife had been dreaming about danger. She had seen terribly dark creatures looming over their heir. In her dreams, there were other two children, one was the little girl, he was sure of that. The other she didn't recognize, she thought he might not be real but a symbol; he was a small child with messy raven hair, cleary injured, and neglected.

At first, they had been unhappy to hear the girl was a Muggle, but after finding about her powers, they decided to give it a chance.

When he inquired about the other young child, nobody knew of such a child, and had decided to come in a few weeks after closing their house in the Loire until Draco was at Hogwarts. No harm was going to come to their heir or his mate, because any harm done to her, and in the worse case her demise, would be the death of the little wizard. Once Lucius went home after the Grangers, he Floo to let them know the events during the visit, and Serpens decided to be there by Sunday, on time for the meeting.

Narcissa was thrilled to have them over, and Lucius felt better about the prospects ahead.

 **Nasty Visitors**

Remus settled in their home. Grant loaned him clothes that were too large on a very thin Remus. He had been living as a vagabond since the terrible night at the Potters and was underweight and gaunt. He looked at the garments, pulled out his wand to make minor modifications, but it wasn't his area of experience.

"Remus, I hope this room is suwitable for tonight. Tomorrow when Mrs. Garcia comes, I will ask her to get you the Mother-in-law blue suite ready. You will enjoy it; it is on the first floor and has an independent entrance through the terrace. You will have privacy, and you can consider it your own apartment."

Remus eyes opened in surprise and gratefulness when he entered the room. It reminded him of his parents' home, before all the tragedy set in, but in a greater scale; even better, it felt like home. It was elegantly appointed but with home touches; the handmade quilt, the flowering plant, a small desk and a soft chair, a large wardrobe, and even a Muggle TV, it was all there, more than suitable. A luxury room after sleeping outdoors, eating out garbage cans and hiding on full moon days, it was more than enough; he felt humbled and very lucky.

"Thanks so much, this is more than suitable, I don't need more." His voice was laden with emotion.

Jeanie shed a tear for the younger man, well he was probably her age or maybe a year or two younger, and he just looked so vulnerable. She'd felt his pain and his dark thoughts, and saw him hiding in corners with a large dog behind him. He had seen something horrible, an explosion and friends getting murdered. She felt people's thoughts more often than she cared. She shook her head to clear it.

"Nonsense, you will be helping us, and you deserve a good accommodation. We will discuss your pay and benefits tomorrow. Of course, it will be more than we paid Rose since you will also be tutoring our daguhter, and we were going to pay for a tutor in any case. I hope the pay meets your expectations; albeit, if you need more, we can make additional arrangements."

And now with clean clothes, a full stomach, and a nice soft bed, Mr. Wolfy fell asleep near the people that would be with him for a long time to come. A feeling of home welcoming sorrounded him.

The next day Mimi walked to see her new nurse, Remus Lupin. Actually, she woke her nurse up.

Little fingers were poking at his face, touching his mustache, and lifting his eyelids. Moony alerted him of the intrusion. Ah, Moony recognized the cute pup and wanted to nip the little hand to teach her respect. He knew that she could see him past Remus' face and wasn't sure why.

She was whispering loudly still dressed in her pajamas; her hair was wild around her face; and she was looking at him intently. He had to bite his lips not to smile.

"Young lady, what time is it?" He grabbed the little hand and pulled away from his eyes, _No, no nipping the girl, behave._ Remus admonished Moony internally.

"Dunno, but I think it's not late or early. " He smirked at her statement.

"I don't know, but I think is neither late nor early," he corrected her, and she giggled.

"That's what I said, and tells Mr. Wolfy not to make rude faces, it isn't polite."

He was amazed, how did she do it? Moony was guffawing, whatever. He noticed his name had improved, some.

He looked at the clock on top of the night table, it was 6:25. Jeanie had told him they were up by 6:50, left for the surgery at 8:10, and the little witch was up around 8:00, aha. Not a chance, not today, she was too excited to sleep any more.

"Why don't I take you back to your room, and you try to sleep a little more?" He asked hopefully, wanting to get a little more sleep since he had truly enjoyed sleeping on the nice bed.

"I am hungry, and you know somefing Mr. Remy? You are very pretty, I like the marks the nasty wolfy made on you, and I want some." She said running her little fingers along their path.

Remus face went pale. "Mimi what do you know about the other wolf?" Nobody could have told her unless Lucius had said something, and he doubted it.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno, I just do, he's fermir or somefing, he is sad...hmm, poor bad wolfy, and he might likes me." Remus was aghast and a weird feeling of foreboding ran through him.

"And, I am still hungry," she concluded, all other thoughts dismissed.

He gave in, wrapped her in a small blanket, and carried her to the kitchen where he sat her on a junior chair. He was familiar with a Muggle kitchen, but it had been a while. He knew a toaster, and fixed her a toast with jam and a glass of milk. She ate it fast since she was hungry.

No wonder, after yesterday she had probably burned a lot of energy with the magic performed. While he was putting the dishes away she fell asleep at the table, so he took her into the drawing room, placed her on the sofa, covered her with a throw, and sat by her.

He dozed off only to be woken up by a phone call from Lucius. Later, owls would become their form of communications, they were safer.

"Remus, may I talk to Grant?"

"I think that they are still asleep, should I inquire?

"Not necessary, but please tell them I have already arranged for a couple of our people, you understand?" Lucius wanted to know if Remus understood that it was a reference about wizards.

"You mean like the students at our _Alma Mater_." Remus didn't like talking to Lucius, and he was struggling to be civil.

"Yes, correct, I am going to the Ministry this morning, I need to see one particular person. It will be difficult. Hmm, if I were to need your assistance, hmm, never mind, I'll let you know. I will call later this week to arrange for a visit prior to taking the children to the show. If anything happens let me know, don't hesitate if you are in need of help. I will be sending you one of our owls later today. Please keep her; Grant indicated there is a place where she might stay. She answers to Hera. Tell Mimi is a gift from Draco, she likes fresh mice, but loves chocolate biscuits, bacon, and apples." Both wizards laughed at that.

Grant stepped-in the room at that moment, so Remus passed the phone to him.

"Not a problem, we will wait to hear from you…Friday to the show…Saturday should work…If something comes up we will contact you…Owls, an owl? Hmm, yes, I will ask Remus, hmm, yes, … take care of her. …Yes, I get it— when you will send us one? Hmm, Draco wants to come before?—We can talk...aha...—ok , bye Luc."

It was a few minutes to 8:00, and they had finished eating the toast, poached eggs and tea that Remus had fixed for them while Hermione was still asleep in the drawing room. They were talking about the night before when the doorbell rang. The Grangers were leaving, so Remus opened the door.

Standing at the door was a sour looking, pinched-face man around on his late 30s, dressed as a cleric; next to him stood a harridan around 50 or so. Her hair was fixed back in a tight bun; she wore a dark skirt, a white jumper, a thin string of pearls, and her lips were no thicker than a line of pure disgust. She looked like a Victorian matron full of judgment and bile. Remus glanced at the key ring that she was hurriedly putting back inside her handbag. _Aha,_ he thought.

"And who are you?" The woman asked in a threatening tone whilst trying to push her way in. Remus blocked the entrance at once, at 6' 3" even if he was slender; he was strong. And with Moony almost at the surface, he no longer had a friendly appearance. The vicar took notice and quickly stepped back a couple of steps.

"That was my question. May I inquire who may you be? And how may I help you? And please, I have not invited you to come in," he said looking at Rose. He knew who she was, and Remus took an instant dislike to her, but not before Moony, who was already surging inside, and fixing to growl. And heaven forbid, he was ready to defend his ward or in Moony's terms _'his pup.'_ If Moony attacked, Remus would need to Obliviate the dislikable couple.

Unfortunately, Jeanie had decided to come by to see Remus as she readied to go through the side door, towards the garage. She though it might be an early delivery and decided to take a peek.

"Remus, we will call you in a while and...Rose?" Jeanie's color left her face, and she looked ill at once.

"Mrs. Granger, this rude young gentleman was blocking our way in. This is Reverend Phillips, our Vicar, and he came to check on Miss Mimi." Rose looked at Remus with defiance.

"Please come in," Jeanie said meekly because the church figures intimidated her.

Remus started to move out the way with great reluctance.

"No, you are not welcome to come in." It was Grant. "We are leaving for the surgery and have early appointments. You know very well that we would normally be gone by this time, and only Mrs. Garcia would be here. I am not sure of your intentions, and you don't want to hear what I am thinking. Please leave and if you need to see us, you must call us first. Once you do, we will let you know when we can fit you."

"Grant, perhaps Miss Rose is here to return keys she forgot to return?" Remus' remark made Miss Rose blush, but she ignored the taunt. Although Grant didn't miss any details, he was silent. He had already called the locksmith but duly noted, he was thinking the same.

"You must be Dr. Granger, sir I am Reverend Phillips, and you must talk to us in the name of our Savior." The man had the eyes of a fanatic, and, strangely enough the Vicar didn't offer a handshake...hmm, Grant noticed he was holding something in his hand.

Grant started, "I am afraid we have nothing to talk about, and-"

"Miss Rose, why are you here, you left. You don't need you cause I have a new nursey, he is Mr. Remy, my wolfy, and he thinks I am a nice good girl. He made me toast, and Traco was..." It was Hermione peeking from behind Remus' leg.

Remus rolled his eyes in frustration, time to quiet the pup. He bent and picked up the child, who climbed up his chest. She held on to his neck while looking a Rose. Remus could smell her fear and could hear the loud thumping of her heart. She must have heard the adults talking, damn.

"You have a man taking care of a young lady, simply indecent," the Vicar observed and Rose added, "Indeed Reverend, I told you there is something wrong at this home," her eyes full of righteous indignation.

"I see," said the Vicar, "I see what you mean, the hair in the child crackles with dark spirits, a clear indication of evi_"

"If you say one more word, I swear, you will be sorry. There is nothing wrong with an innocent child." Jeanie looked ready to kill, Remus thought she looked scary, and he smirked.

"She is evil, she is possessed and a wicked child, the things she does are evil." Rose started screaming.

"I am not ebel, wick or pasessed, I am a good girl." Mimi's lips were trembling, a little pout had formed the one that said _I am ready to cry_ , her body was shuddering, and her skin was now clammy and very cold.

Remus felt Moony as a growl rose to the surface, he looked menacing. What on earth was wrong with people at large?

Jeanie descended upon Rose like an avenging angel and slapped her face with all she had, with such force that Rose stumbled and nearly went down. Jeanie's hand was coming down on its way to do it again, when Grant stopped her.

"Jeanie don't, not in front of our baby girl, please." Then he turned around, "You two leave our home NOW, before I do something that I will regret." He looked menacing.

The Vicar pulled out the Holy Book readying himself to read a passage. Seeing his intentions, Remus passed the now sobbing girl to Jeanie while holding her little hands. He had felt the magic cursing through her, and this was not the time for magic displays. Jeanie understood; she held her little hands close to her chest; and took her daughter inside their home.

"Grant, let's show our unwanted callers to their car." Remus said, his voice low and threatening.

Remus took the book away from the vicar, and the item that he held, some kind of symbol. Then with deliberation, he grabbed him by one arm. While he dragged him towards the car, Phillips ranted and raved things that shouldn't had been said around a child; it was good that Jeanie had gone inside with Mimi. Remus wanted to hex them both - Phillips and Rose.

Grant had Miss Rose, who was screaming bloody murder, threatening to call the Bishop, the constables, and the whole bit. "Call the constables, and you will be the one going to jail."

Across the street, pictures were being taken in rapid succession from inside a parked car.

"If you dare to come again, I will personally make sure you regret it," Remus said in a low menacing voice and emitted a low growl and a hair rising snarl; after hearing it, the Vicar let his sphincter go. He was furious afterwards because he had to drive with wet trousers, the long two-hour ride back home. War had been declared.

Phillips would be telling everyone about the wicked family, and the young man who was the devil himself. Rose would feed his zealous fire. They would need to learn to mind their own business. The bishop would remain neutral much to the vicar's chagrin; it was due to the power of a very large contribution. Yes, they should have forgotten about Mimi Granger, you can be sure of that.

It took Remus hours to calm the little girl, however, playing outdoors, reading, and laughing, finally calmed her down. Remus was sick with the unfairness of it all. Grant indicated that he would call his father and Lucius, as soon as he had a free minute.

These people were worse than Death Eaters, poor his little witch. They were the very reason the Wizarding world hated Muggles. The time for this to happen couldn't be worse, the Death Eaters could really use this propaganda to fuel their war. For now, they needed to wait to make a comprehensive plan after careful deliberation.

Meanwhile, Remus was grateful for a daily full meal plan of hot food, and having a warm bed. Moreover, he was fascinated with the brilliant little girl with powers he thought impossible. Mimi often kissed him, brushed his hair, and called him _my wolfy_. Each kiss and every smile were a soothing balm, healing his injured soul; he looked stronger and better with every day at the Grangers, who were turning into very good friends.

He spent the week making wards around the Granger's home and bought a giant lock for the gate after the locksmith changed the master lock. Later during the week, an electronic gate system was installed. Now the access would be restricted, a good move as it was later found out. It was a gift from Grant's parents, who also paid for a security service to come 24-7 when called. They were not taking chances with their granddaughter.

Lucius came during the week with Wolfbane's potion, gave him tips for advanced wards, and they briefly talked about the next full moon. Lucius had offered him a place in the dungeons for the next time, padded and ready. Remus wanted to say no, but thought of the alternative and graciously thanked him, not without reservations.

Hera arrived, she was a small sized, snowy owl from a magical breed, their origin was said to be Avalon, but it was just a theory. She was very friendly and Mimi fell in love with her at first sight. She saved her half of her food for the bird, hoping she would not go after the 'poor' mice, "I'm sure she doesn't like raw mice, yuck."

"Mimi, be kind to poor Hera, you are going to make her so fat that she will not be able to fly. Besides mice are better than your entire food plate…" Remus kept laughing at the begging owl, apparently she had a sister which Draco had also favored, and he fed them junk whenever he ate.

Remus did not trust Lucius at all, albeit he understood his vulnerability. Besides, Remus was young, hopeful, still willing to take chances and to accept help. He wanted to see James' son and wanted answers; hence he decided to turn down the Saturday outing, and to go to Diagon Alley to look around.

The Grangers had paid him quite generously. He wasn't aware that part of his pay had come from the grandfather. He had been informed that Lupin was providing security as well, and was paying him as a Jr. Officer on top of his regular pay. Remus was at the top of the world, he wanted to change the Ps into Galleons, to drink a good firewhisky, to buy new robes, and to do a little spying to find out about Harry. He hadn't seen so much money together in a long while.

The Grangers, he realized, had some talents of their own, which Grant recognized not as magic but telekinesis. The later was strong and advanced, and he also has what he called a sixth sense. He could move from one place to another, which sounded like Apparation, but he explained as advanced body projection. Jeanie also had a talent to feel water in places; it was uncanny hearing the things she had done. She could 'see' into the minds of people most of the time, which sounded very much she was reading their minds. Maybe Muggles explained magic as some phenomena; and he wondered how many magical people were out there.

Remus needed to go to Hogwarts and to ask to use the library. He decided to go there after Hogsmeade.

A/N- Any volunteers to do something to Rose? How sly, she had the house keys ready to get herself in.


	12. Of Wolves, Puppets and Harry's Woes

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n Well, time to put the mini-pack of fanatics away, and bring in the real villains. Most of the damage Rose will create is to attract publicity that is the last thing magical people would wish for. And of course, the nasty non-sense she told Hermione, the psychological damage done to the mind of a young child, all because she is backwards and ignorant.

 **Saturday's Preparations at Malfoy Manor.**

It was Thursday morning, and Draco and Mimi were yet to see each other. Draco woke up screaming, "I want my Mimi, you promised." True, they had promised, but the goodbyes were too difficult. After hours of his screaming and several attempts to discipline, bribery came next.

"We will see them later in these many days," Narcissa showed him two fingers, "On Saturday remember? We told you that we are going to a new puppet show, and then to the Italian restaurant you love, to eat spaghetti and the bread with cheese you like so much. Hmm, perhaps we could have ice-cream afterwards. How about it?"

"What kind?" asked Master Manipulator, whose eyes were already dry.

"You may have the one with the chocolate biscuits and the little soft pieces." Narcissa offered, she was relieved that he was no longer crying.

"May I have one today? And we can pick up and take Mimi in the car, she doesn't have a broom." Oh no, he was going there again.

"YOU may have the one with the chocolate biscuits, and we will take her tomorrow. But if you cry anymore then we will wait until tomorrow when she can go with us." He started crying again. A phone call from Jeanie to go shopping saved the day, at least hers.

On Thursday, Narcissa went Muggle shopping with Jeanie. When she was back Lucius eyes opened wide. Lucius had taken Draco out for ice-cream and to the park and was exhausted. He was considering to invite the Grangers to live with them. His great-grandfather was concerned that Draco's unrest had to do with Mimi's safety; and he turned out to be right.

Meanwhile, Lucius had done a lot of work removing dangerous wards against non-magical people, he was afraid for the Grangers' safety, and was working when Narcissa arrived.

"Love, did you buy all Muggle London?" Lucius asked when they got home, and she cast, "Engorgio," to decompress all the reduced packages. There were several pieces of Muggle clothing for both of them. She loved the shoes with a passion, many of designers that she didn't know. She relied on Jeanie's advice with a caveat, no trousers for her.

Draco loved the Muggle finery, particularly those with graphics; so she bought one of each she saw, and insisted in several pieces of clothing for Mimi, along with little witch's robes. She also bought a set of robes for the Grangers; she thought that they would be less noticeable if they dressed the part for future meetings.

When Saturday came around, Draco was very willful and cranky, but as soon as he was reminded that they would soon see Hermione, he was fine. He walked around the entire day carrying the raspberry jumper, converted into a small quilt, which was his favorite carry-around.

On Saturday, Lucius picked them up in the Rolls, "My grandfather Granger has a black one, but it is a little smaller. May I have a drink please?" Were the first words out Mimi's mouth while checking for the small refrigerator her grandfather's car had. That was forgotten as soon as Draco jumped on her.

"Mimi we're having ice-cream after the show." that was Draco's greeting and sat next to her holding her hand. He looked relaxed for the first time in days.

Seeing the profound change on Draco, the Malfoy understood the need to change their attitude and to find a way for the children to be together daily.

"Hi Traco, what kind? Maybe the one with chocos?"

 **Puppets, or How a Hunter is Bitten—**.

This week the feature was "Little Red Riding Hood," performed by a famous puppeteer group from Augsburg, Germany. After five minutes, all the adults had a cold chill pass through them after hearing the tykes' concerns; a sense of foreboding came over everyone of them.

"Oh, Traco look at the wolfy, he is so nice." Mimi was all excited, "I hope the hunter doesn't hurt him," and she shivered.

"Why is the hunter going to hurt Mr. Remy?" Draco asked loudly

"You silly, that's not Mr. Remy," Mimi's voice was doubtful, "Mommy is that Mr. Remy?" Jeanie bit her lip not knowing whether to laugh or what? Most of the kids were quiet although there was a bit of chatter.

"Shh, let's hear." Lucius was teaching him good comportment.

"Yes, let's be still, and they will tell us." Grant reinforced.

"He is a bad wolf, and he is going to get shot, cut up, and killed dead." The voice was from a heavy set child with hog-jowls, who sat behind them between a thin pasty woman with a stiff face, and a very heavy set man. He said the nasty remarks in a loud mean voice.

"NO, you don't know, and wolfies are not bad." Mimi retorted a little too loud.

"Dudley, be quiet, don't make the lovely little girl upset." Petunia cooed, she knew they were rich. She'd judged by looking at the clothes and jewels of the women in front of her; and such nice children not like the freak at home.

"I won't be quiet, she is a little girl, and she is dumb." Dudley affirmed. Draco's senses went up in alert. The boy was a threat to his Mimi.

Mimi's fingers were starting to move when Grant saw her. At once, he held her little hands to caress them, hence she was unable to get free.

As the play progressed, Grant let go of the hand and everyone forgot the incident. So there they were; all every child in the audience giggled when the wolf came dressed as the granny. All was well until the hunter came in with the gun.

Or was it all well? The way these days were going, trouble was right behind the group wherever they went.

"You see, I was right, he is going to kill the wolf. "Dudley said viciously, "I was right, POOM, and he is dead."

"No, he is not," Mimi said, feeling fear wrench her young heart, thinking how this was like killing Mr. Remy. Thinking that killing wolves was very bad. With this thoughts driving her actions, her little fingers wiggled as she sobbed. First the wolf jumped on the hunter with the clear intent of biting him. Meanwhile the puppeteer wrestled with his own hands. To the onlookers it'd seemed as if the wolf bit the hunter, and children's giggles could be heard here and there.

"Bite him Mr. Wolfy, get'm," Draco yelled as he stood on his chair, his face shinning with the zeal of the warrior he'd become.

"Silly wolf, kill him Mr. Hunter." Dudley prompted in a nasty loud response.

The puppeteer working the hunter couldn't control his hands, and the gun kept pointing at the hunter's foot. Mimi was horrified and afraid at Dudley's words. That was it, Draco sensing his mate's fear jumped in one furious leap, and before you could blink an eye, he had Dudley Dursey by the throat. Grant wanted to grab Mimi's hand, but there was an invisible wall around her, and he couldn't touch her, this was a new trick. Petunia screamed as she swung her handbag to smack Draco.

"Draco, let him go. AND. YOU. YOU. TOUCH. MY. SON. AND. YOU. WILL. LIVE. TO. REGRET. IT." Lucius clearly and coldly stated, as his hand wrapped around the wand right inside his pocket. Meanwhile Narcissa felt faint, it was the stress; Jeanie was feeling much of the same.

At this Mimi turned around and at last broke the hold, but the sudden pull of her fingers activated the small hunter's rifle and the prop fell towards the hunter as if he were shooting himself.

The sitting assistants were coming around to stop the rowdy group. Right at that moment, Mimi had turned Petunia's purse onto the owner and Petunia was smacking herself. At the sight, Draco's face broke into a grin. Vernon was standing up to assist Petunia, unfortunately his girth prevented him, and he found his body stuck to the seat.

Mimi yelled. "Traco don't be a bad boy and come here," like she had been the picture of property.

"You're bad first." Draco said not giving in.

The ushers were upon them and opinions were divided on who was at fault. Regardless of who was at fault, the three families were asked to leave the theater. Some patrons complained, they were captured by the good looks of the Granger and Malfoy families. In the confusion, they all missed a few flashes in their direction.

Petunia looked at them suspiciously on their way out. She had not missed Mimi's fingers, the crackly static hair, or the little boy with the increased strength. "Freaks, freaks," she told Vernon who was a coward and did not want to fight; why should he confront two men over six inches taller and in much better shape, he wasn't a fool.

"Vernon, let's follow them." Petunia refused to give up. Think again, a valet hired by Malfoy Industries was waiting for them curbside. The Dursleys' mouths dropped at the sight of the Rolls.

Inside the Rolls, both sets of parents agreed to no more puppets unless it was in the magical theater, and to be wise when choosing future entertainment. Years later, they would laugh about today. And once again, they had missed the men following them. Some wouldn't not surface until a long time later.

 **Harry Potter**

The soon to be four year old lay on his bed crying. He had been spanked earlier after the 'accident' at the dinner table. The Dursleys had come in a foul mood after the puppet show, the same they had bragged about it for days.

So Harry was not allowed to go to the bathroom before or after he helped Aunt Petunia to get the dishes and to set the table. Poor baby, he was first spanked for being 'a freak and a pig,' then sent to bed without supper. He cried for his Mommy and his Daddy, and wondered where they had gone. He didn't see the ghostly figure of an auburn haired woman who caressed his warm head.

"Soon Harry, Remus has found a home. Things will soon be changing." And the silvery figure held her boy's hand, while tears rolled down her eyes.

Harry couldn't stop crying, he felt lonely and scared. Nobody loved him, and he was very hungry and thirsty.

The man with the messy hair came and also touched the fevered head "Soon Harry, things will be changing, Albus is blind, and he wants to stay so, but this timeline will be changing, wait just only a little longer."

"Only a few more days my sweet son," the woman said, "Soon, soon it will all change, we will be helping."

 **Dreaming of Arry**

Remus was waiting for them at the door and took the sleepy girl from Grant to get her ready for bed.

"Remus, you are looking fine, I like your haircut and the new clothes." Grant told him. He realized how young the man was; he appeared, almost, as an older teenager. Remus was in effect 23 years old.

Everybody was exhausted and all went to bed falling asleep in a few seconds. Later during the night a telephone call woke them up, it was Kelly.

"Yes, in any case he looked a lot better and quite more handsome than when he came. He is rather, hmm, mysterious, and the scars just add to his mystique. Hmm." Jeanie was talking to Kelly her younger sister, who was studying in Harvard, USA, for one year to get her Master's degree.

"You don't say, Salem, and—wow—our ancestors? Do send me that. How interesting, you don't know how much." Jeanie conversed with Kelly, while Grant listened.

Once she hanged the phone, Grant held her close, "Jeanie, love, do you really find Remus handsome?" He asked her.

As he waited for an answer, he started rubbing her back, with his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. _God, I love this woman_ , Grant thought about Jeanie, and of the first time he had seen the young student in the class. He was a graduate assistant at the time. He realized that it was Jeanie, she was so grown up and beautiful. He hadn't seen her in years. It was a love at first sight, and the want had never waned, not even a little. His one fault was his jealousy, which he fought against, daily. Started with Peter, the one regret.

She turned around to look at him, his eyes half closed with sleep and lust. She thought he looked adorable, and felt a stab of desire leaving her wet with want; her mouth was dry when she turned around to caress his face and to give him a short, yet passionate kiss.

"He is a very handsome young man, well he must be my age, and maybe a year or two younger, but he doesn't compare to my Grant, the ruggedly handsome Lord of the Manor. Do you know that I want to shag my Lord every chance that I have; and right now I ache from wanting him?"

His breath shuddered, "Show me."

She looked at him expectantly. Although both were worn out by the day, he always did something to her when he pouted just so. She bit her bottom lip, and he embraced her and said. "No better chance than the present," And his lips closed upon hers.

"Love you...so much."

 **Remus**

He was dreaming of the terrible Halloween night, that day when it all fell apart. He saw himself finding a finger, and in his dream, through the corner of his peripheral vision, he saw a scurrying rat. Bugger, he recognized it, although that day he had not. "Peter, stop!" he yelled. He turned around to see who was grabbing his shoulder.

When he turned, he saw a little boy laid in a cot inside a coat closet. His legs were bruised, and he looked cold. He came closer and looked. "Merlin, this is little Harry, James 'boy.'" He said looking at his scar. His wolf growled in anger at whoever had hurt his best friend's cub. He wished to take him away with him.

"Remus, you must get Harry. They are hurting him, and you must find the rat. You were wrong about Sirius—go back and look at the day." He heard the voice far away, it was—

He woke up covered in cold sweat. As soon as his opened his eyes, he turned-on the Muggle light and saw silvery shadows vanishing into the air. Right then a child screamed, "Mommy, Daddy, poor Arry, he is crying, they're bad. The nasty boy, he's bad." Lights went on. Remus jumped out and put on the robe Grant had bought for him.

He met with Jeanie at the door of Mimi's room, he blushed furiously when her robe opened, and saw that she was sans clothes under. She quickly closed her robe and ignored the situation. "We need to remember we have a guest." She admonished herself in a whisper.

Remus had not yet moved downstairs since Mrs. Garcia had called in sick the entire week. The older couple who worked for them, the Jones, was returning tomorrow evening, thank goodness.

Inside the room, the little witch was screaming, crying, and repeating in the midst of terrified sobs, "Poor arry, arry, poor arry." Jeanie was trying to calm her down. Hermione's body was burning up and sweaty, and she wasn't making any sense.

"Mimi is screaming about the boy at the show, poor dear, she must be really scared of the nasty bully. And who or what i: Poorarry, potpourri, prairie; who knows, I sure don't." Jeanie mumbled.

Remus knew that arry was Harry, but he didn't explain further. He just looked on as Jeanie dismissed him when she got in bed with her daughter and held her close.

Sunday morning, the sun barely up, and the nightmare forgotten, Mimi snuck into Mr. Remy's room. She climbed on his bed and sat crossed legged looking at him. Gently, she tried to open one of his eyelids and raised her voice, every time a little more, "Mr. Remy, you sleeping? Are you sure? MR. REMY?"

Remus didn't remember where he was for the first second, and then his lips curved with a smile. He pulled a hand from under the quilt and out it came, grabbing her hand. Mimi squealed in pleasure and giggled with delight. But her voice tone, when she spoke the next words, was none too friendly.

"You scared me, you bad wolfy, don't do that."

Remus chuckled albeit she sounded a bit bossy. She really needed to switch that bossy mode-off. He had his work cut out for him.

"And you are one naughty little lady for waking me up. What time is it? I am not sure but I think the sun is just starting to come out "Remus groaned. "Should you not be in bed?"

"I am hungry, thirsty, I don't want to be alone, and I am scared. If I fall sleep Doolie will come and get me. Can you feed me?" Remus just gave up, grabbed his robe, got out of bed and took her to the kitchen.

"Sweetie, what did you dream last night? Was it about a little boy? Who is the bad boy, and what is doolie?"

"Did you have the same dream? His name was Arry. Poor Arry he was sad, he was very hungry, and had achy boo-boos. Maybe Doolie spanked him or maybe the mama." She shrugged her shoulders in a little fit of frustration.

"Mimi, did you know where he was, is Doolie the son or the dad? he asked.

"In a very small room, not sure, it was Privit, I think. Yes, silly he is." She was trying to think really hard. But it did not make any sense to Remus, Harry was not a Privit, and he was what?

"I know he was with doorsies, yes, that was it." She seemed satisfied and let it go for now.

Remus was now sure, for an unknown reason the little witch was dreaming of Harry; the rat had to be Peter, was he not dead? He had to find Harry, and Dumbledore would not say where he was. If he was with the Evans sister, Severus should know. But Severus would not talk to him.

Damn Death Eaters...Lily and James…, his eyes were moist. He needed to plan. What was the name of Lily's sister? It was a funny name. Pentuni, Pantuni, Petunia, that was it. Surely, it was not Evans. He had to find a way to going to meet with Snivelus. And he was not looking forwards that meeting. And later, he would ask him a little more, about Privit, doolie, where was doorsies and so on.

His lips turned into a nasty smirk. Maybe Sirius had planned all this with his real love. He knew about Snivelus and Sirius' short lived romance, And James had been jealous; it was during their experimentation phase.

Maybe things would have turned better for everyone if James hadn't been so selfish. Oh, well, not his thing, personally he only liked witches. He had seen Sirius tears when Snape refused to even salute him, and more when Snape was lovesick for Lily... James angry because he also loved Sirius; James oh James, he wanted them all for himself. What a sad mess.

He fed Mimi toast with jam and a glass of the juice she showed him. She wanted eggs, and porridge, and he said. "Young lass, is but 5:45, and we are going back to bed. Your mother told me we get up at 7:30 to get ready for church, and I am taking you back to your bed."

"No, I'm afraid of the boy. He was the nasty boy at the puppets, I fink, maybe doolie or somefin." Mimi was an expert in adult manipulation, and Remus was a novice but not for long. He was thinking of children's imagination, now she had inserted parts of yesterday and mixed them with her dreams. He made a mental note to ask about yesterday, maybe something significant had happened.

"Your mommy is at your room, she must be wondering where you went." Remus tried again, he wanted a little more sleep.

"No, my daddy came and got her and they were kissing goodnight. I heard and they're playing somefing loud in their room, and I apose to stay in my own bed." Her arms were crossed, and she was pouting.

Remus chocked on the tea he was drinking and turned quite red, and then he had to stop himself from smiling. Children, he sniffed the air and listened carefully, no they weren't playing any more; but hmm, yes, they had been shagging. This was going to be harder than he thought and made him feel lonelier than ever. Yes, it was time to move down one floor, at least he wouldn't hear them as well.

"I tell you what, I will take you to your bed, and I will sit on the sofa until you are sleep; or we go into the drawing room and I can read you a book?"

"A book, let's go." Remus had just made a tactical error, Mimi's love for books was consuming, and he had sealed his future with that offer. He sat her close to him, covered them with one of the small quilts, she was on his lap with her head laid on his chest. "Remy, you know somefing, I love you, and Traco loves you too." Remus had already given his heart to this wonderful girl.

A/n. So sweet and so tragic. Poor Harry, I know it is fiction, but his pain is real. It always makes me sad. And wasn't it good when Draco let Dudley have it. What should we do with the entire lot? So Sirius and Snape, Sirius and James, James and Lily, Lily and Snape, why not? Mimi and Draco are a naughty handful, imagine, so bright, so beautiful, charged with powers and Magic. By the way, I write on real time, I don't save all the love scenes for the last minute. They happen when they do.


	13. Lucius and New Associates

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

 **This is the T version of this chapter. There might be an M version of this chapter under Malfoys and their Mates- Original.**

 **A/N** A short chapter to introduce more players. We will find out that Draco is making everyone exhausted. He wants Hermione,and that it is all there is to it. Poor Lucius, Muggles, a Veela child, and much more. Lucius hasn't changed, he is the same, out for himself, but maybe willing to compromise, maybe. Warning mature content.

 **Lucius takes action**

Lucius could sense this was a time of change, he needed trusted people around him and not more enemies. It was time to force his hand on Arthur Weasley, because he was sure he had been spying on the Grangers and now had something on him. He had an idea, he sent an owl to Severus and hoped for the best.

On their way back from the show the young couple had played and argued the entire time. Draco threw a gigantic tantrum when they took him to the Muggle ice cream parlor because they couldn't go to Fortescue; the long drive had made it prohibitive. Distances could present obstacles when when they were not able to use Magic transportation

Sadly, the fit over the ice cream was nothing compared to the one twenty minutes later, when he was told, "No son, Mimi has to stay at her home. Besides she is coming tomorrow for tea and playing while the grownups have a talk, and, perhaps, next week she can come for a sleepover if Remus comes over with her, but not tonight."

When they arrived home after nine in the evening, Lucius fell asleep reading to Draco, and Narcissa levitated him to bed. She was at a lost in what to do about Hermione, she wished for the old times and to have her come and live with them.

They needed to find a solution for this problem and fast. According to Serpens the hair and the blanket should have done the trick, but it wasn't working. Maybe it was the age, or maybe it was simply DRACO. Draco who woke up screaming for Hermione every night, and they were all at the end of their rope; the adults needed a good night sleep, and that was exactly what they did that night.

Lucius opened one eye and found Cissy observing him and caressing his chest; her hand traveling a path to his navel and back up again. The soon to be thirty-years-old Lucius had been thinking he was getting too old. After all, they had little time for play-dates this last week, and he had been so tired at the end of day that all he could do was sleep, yes he was getting too old.

Cissy on the other hand, knew that they were not getting too old, and decided to make time before things got really hectic. She had missed her beloved husband. Just yesterday, he had looked so sexy wearing his Muggle clothes that she couldn't wait to get him home. But the eventful day with the children had left everyone totally drained.

"I miss our play-dates, this cannot happen again. This is the first time since we have been sleeping together, than more than three days have gone by without so much as a kiss. How do you propose we remedy that? We cannot be setting a bad precedent. " Narcissa told him, while kissing his neck.

"I'm not sure what are you talking about saucy witch. This sounds like a proposition, and I am rather innocent, so you would have to give me a lesson. I am only seventeen and lived a rather chaste life." He banged his eyelashes coyly.

Narcissa giggled at the outrageous statement, and at Lucius who kept pushing her away attempting to resist her advances. She laughed and tried to hug him.

"Tut, tut, wanton witch, hands off, I am too afraid. Why should I? If I were to do as you ask, then you would drop me and wouldn't want to see me the very next day." He pursed his lips.

"I promise that I won't, "She told him licking her bottom lip.

She heard a groan, and he kissed her. "Now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind, not at all. Yes, I am willing to sacrifice my virtue." His voice was low and husky.

She slithered her body down after he let go of her, and once her lips touched just the tip of his cock, his breath hitched, and his body arched, "Oh yes, do with me as you will, but it better be worth my innocence."

"Daddy, Mommy, Pépè is here," it was Draco down the hall screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Damn, oh damn," Lucius said," I forgot they said they would be here before 7:30."

Jumping out the bed he got their robes for both of them, but his legs still felt like jelly, and he started laughing at seeing Cissy roll in the bed with laugher, "Bad timing ah? Help, I cannot find my wand."

"Draco let your poor parents sleep." They heard.

"NO, they are awake; I heard them early, Daddy was screaming, maybe playing, I' pose to knock when they've play-dates during nap time, or my eye will be too full."

They heard Grand'Mere and Pépè laughing, and Cissy blushed furiously. "You forgot the silencing charm." Lucius smirked and had to bite his lip not to laugh.

"You owe me Lucius, and you owe me double for the interruption. By the way, we need to start not saying certain things around him." She said while she donned her nightgown and her robe and walked towards the door, after a cleansing charm.

Lucius loved her blushing and could not stop laughing. Yes, she was right, Draco was a walking danger. He listened and repeated everything, incorrectly.

"I will pay you with interest." He kissed her neck and opened the door.

It was 13:00 and time for the Granger party to leave for their Sunday meeting. Remus and Mimi had fallen asleep in the drawing room until quarter past 9:00. Grant and Jeanie were up ten minutes later. And soon thereafter, they all climbed in the family auto.

At 13:30 they were by the park where they would drive with Lucius to the house. It was an Unplotted home, and they all decided it was best this way. He didn't use the Floo for fear of being found out.

Ten minutes later they were driving into an impressive entrance way. "An old entrance built around 1756, at the same time when the wing was built along with the driveway. And here we are."

They were in front of the largest Manor that Remus had seen, and the Grangers were trying to decide if that was also the biggest they had ever seen, and yes, it was. It was a large palace not a Manor.

At the door Draco was standing with a tiny wrinkly figure next to him, make that two. All this was surreal to the Grangers.

"MIMI, come to my room, I loves you, Pépè, GranMère, come out and see my Mimi." Draco ran towards Mimi, and they met soon enough. Mimi could not take her eyes away from the house-elves, she wondered if they had customs but did not want to ask.

They greeted with a small hug, "Traco don't masmash my clothes please, control you'self, wait for later when we're alone." Mimi complained, and they all smiled. "Witches," Lucius said, and Cissy punched his arm playfully. Grant whispered on his wife's ear. "We really need to watch ourselves around Mimi." She smiled and nodded.

Mipsy, the nurse-elf, looked at the cute little girl."Hello little missus, I am Mipsy, you come with me," and with a pop whisked the kids away. The last thing they heard was Mimi's giggle.

Lucius said, "Please follow me." They followed him across the grandiose hallway and rooms, and went into a library like none they had seen before. The Grangers' eyes bulge out looking at the moving pictures; indeed, the manor was just magnificent. Narcissa approached an older couple in their mid sixties, Serpens and Thalia Malfoy. They stood right inside the library waiting to greet them. Jeanie noticed how they both kept looking at Grant as if they had seen a ghost.

Lucius asked, once again, to please follow him since the other guests had arrived.

He introduced them to Arthur Weasley and to Severus Snape. Remus tried to be civil with Snape because he'd need his help.

After meeting the children and sending them back to play, they talked. They made plans, and after Arthur listened to the story he decided he was in. The monetary aspect was tempting, and he felt for Lucius' situation. He had Muggles right at his home and this fact made him trust him somehow, besides Remus was there, and Lucius was working with him. They would have to talk at the next order of Phoenix meeting, and now that Remus was back, he needed to invite him. Albeit he wondered if they were spies.

"Arthur this meeting must remain a secret, the others cannot know of the Grangers."

So no order of the Phoenix, that was out. Lucius must had his reasons, he'd find out on due time. The money would be welcomed at home where things were so tight, and there was never enough money having to pay the Hogwart's tuitions. But there was Molly, she would be very mad. He needed to talk to Remus and get some advice.

Snape was in since the start, and when Remus told them of his dreams and of Mimi's dreams, Snape paled.

"I think the child was talking about Privet Drive. I heard the name mentioned by Lily, I mean Mrs. Potter. That is where her sister Petunia lived, her new name is Dursley. I will ask around." Snape said.

"I am in. We also must figure a way to find Harry and find out how he is doing _." Remus was committed. But I don't want to come back into a meeting where Snape is present. He was in love with Lily, and he helped the You-know-who. Remus thought._

"Well if Peter is alive, I will see what I can do. I will also find out about registered Animagus, and those detected one without a magic signature file." Arthur said.

At that moment Mipsy came in running, "Lord Malfoy, I takes the babies out by the lake, and I turns to get the dogs, and now I cannot finds them nowhere, they be gone. Negus and Brutus cannot wake up."

No sooner Mipsy had finished when sounds and voices could be heard, they were the alarms of several charms being broken, and the voices were from the ones activated when a living being was taken out the Manor.

"The children," they all said at the same time.

xox

Next time, All I can say is WAIT, I cannot give even the tiniest of clues…Thanks to all the readers and the reviewers, I am glad you're liking it. Old readers change coming up


	14. Stinky Reporter

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡

 **And the children?**

In one instant, they were all mobilized, Narcissa was a lady, but she had been trained like everyone else and she was an accomplished witch. They left Jeanie and Thallia behind. Serpens who was in fine shape, came along. As they were leaving someone was at the front gate banging it.

"Sir, there is peoples at the gate." Announced one of the older house-elves, all other were looking for the little ones, with Pretzel leading and crying. The dogs' behavior was a mystery, they were barking by the front gate, probably at whoever was at the gate.

"Nobody moves, Remus, Severus, come with me, Arthur please go with Pépère where the children were seen last. Grant, would you please stay behind to accompany the ladies, someone should be there if needed." Lucius' heart felt about to give up; Serpens felt the same.

Serpens wanted to take the children and the young families away, maybe to one of their South American or New Zealand hidden homes. He wanted to protect them forever, or at least until they were ready for school. He knew that his heart couldn't stand another tragedy. His son, grandson, spouses, two entire Malfoy generations wiped out, and now the wonderful, beautiful and smart children and their young parents, once again in jeopardy. And all caused by the same individual, a man they had treated as one of their own, Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord.

 **The Stinky Child Snatcher**

The trio Apparated by the front entrance, and what they found made Lucius smile with relief and with some concern.

Severus already knew of this witch, she was known to have an acid tongue and a hunger for fame. She was notorious for not giving a care for the consequences of her actions; she was on her way to the top. Lucius had seen her dispensing sexual favours, just to gain access to privileged places in the pursuit of juicy gossip. She often hanged around the Ministry hoping to catch a whiff of a scandal or two. She had already destroyed a couple of careers, lives, and marriages in her pursuit of fame.

She had made her name during the WWI trials. Rita Skeeter was the reporter's name standing at the gate with one little rascal, in each of her hands, both struggling and kicking to get away.

"Let go, children's robber. I don't apose to go wif strangers, Police help!" Mimi was pulling away, her face red with anger, her hair crackling with angry magic. She was so upset that she was not using her magic, thank god for that. She was quiet when she saw the three men and struggled even harder. Draco seemed relieved and was also flushed with anger and disgust.

"Daddy, Daddy, she stole us. She's taking pichures and saw us. She smells fruity bad, I am chicking," Draco was screaming, pulling and kicking.

All three wizards had to fight the urge to laugh. There stood Rita Skeeter, a blond bombshell, very shapely, all dressed in fuchsia and apple green coloured robes; tight fitting, with gigantic shoulder pads, feathers around the collar, and gaudy custom accessories. The blond hair worn in a cascade of waves just below her shoulders, loud rouge on her cheeks, bright fuchsia lipstick, matching nails, and heavy eye shadow, reminded one of a bird of paradise in full regalia.

As they came closer, a blast of cheap and pungent fragrance reached them, making Severus cough. He was overwhelmed with the strong scent of citrus, tropical fruits, flowers, herbs, oils, musk, and perhaps a dash of myrrh, a strange combination. It was as if the fragrance designer had decided to throw a little of each, oil and essence, just in case. Draco was right, she stunk.

"Lord Malfoy," she said coquettishly, pushing her chest out, while getting kicked and pinched by the children, her silk hose must had been gone by then. "I found your son and his, hmm, mudb," A stern, cold look from Malfoy made her reconsider, "Hmm, Muggle friend—. "

"What makes you think she is a Muggle? I don't recall anybody saying anything." Lucius cut her off.

"She's a little witch, not a mogul." Draco yelled at her.

"Err, your son mentioned that."

Draco answered immediately, "I didn't say nofing, I said don't touch me you ugly witch." Self-righteous Draco responded.

"He said nofing I heard him. Liar, you need time out." Hermione's bossy tone was never more welcome by Remus; he blessed her, dear good girl. Rita's face was the matching colour of her horrendous robes. She was specially irritated by the three wizard's smirks.

"Miss Seeker please let the children go, Thanks so much. Where did you find them, was someone with them?"

"No, I was parked looking to directions to a meeting between the Muggle government and our Minister. I was just getting out for a stretch. And wouldn't you know, the next thing I saw them; they just showed up. Of course, I recognized Master Draco, and I assumed this grand entrance was to Malfoy Manor. I came to bring them to make sure someone wouldn't hurt them," she stood there waiting to be invited but Lucius wasn't about to do that.

Remus noticed the camera hanging on her neck. The lens was uncovered, a sign of its use.

He moved by Lucius and asked, "Please excuse us for a second."

Severus raised his eyebrow and moved forward to get the children, while body blocking Skeeter who was trying her best to come in. The children jumped on Severus and held on to him. Once inside, the wizards gave them a quick hug.

"Lucius, what is she doing around here? And the camera lens uncovered, she must be taking pictures. We need to take the camera away." Remus advised.

"Ms. Skeeter, I am thankful for bringing the children. I will let your bosses know, and will be sending you a little something." He had pulled his wand out and in one movement, "Accio camera." And Lucius had the camera.

Severus was already walking the children back to the house. One stern look, that is all it took for the children to quiet down, and follow him like little soldiers.

"Miss Skeeter don't move, what were you doing with your camera around my home. I am sorry but I am keeping your camera, and don't move. You will get it back. Remus, please go and see if that car is hers. Miss Skeeter, since when do you drive a Muggle car, and it looks very familiar, indeed it does. Are you perchance driving Avery's auto? Remus, do check it; and also look inside her handbag, maybe she has any more undeveloped tubes. If so, please bring them over. I think we will be surprised."

"You don't have the right to touch my property. I am going straight to the Ministry, and I will report you, have no doubt. Better, I will tell the Minister today. Imagine, you are a known Death Eater, and I am a good citizen." Lucius casted "Silencio" and her voice could not be heard anymore; and followed it with a lip sticking charm for good measure. She would be without food, water and quiet as a tomb for a good day or so.

 **Severus and Accidents**

"What happened, how did you end up outside?" Severus asked Draco, while carrying the two children who were 'too tired' to walk.

"You two, quit touching and pulling my hair, NOW." He growled much too loud. Both were running their grubby hands through his dark hair, just playing. If Severus had been just a little more observing, he would have noticed the adoration in their faces. Both children played with the hair of their parent's hair since touching was a a sign of affection.

At once, heartfelt tears and sobs started, his angry voice did it. Severus didn't like crying children, and that is exactly what happened, huge big sobs, and a torrent of tears. Why could not Remus have taken care of the children? He was better at it. "Let's try again, why were you outside?" he asked them a little softer.

"It was his fault." Mimi responded with big fat tears on her eyes; she pulled the lapel, of Snape's robe to blow her nose and dry her tears. Severus rolled his eyes, reminding himself to have the robe cleaned. Draco followed right behind, by blowing his nose really loud.

Snape bit his tongue; he did not want them to cry louder by his ears. This was just disgusting. Why didn't they use their own clothing, or ask for a hankie, all the same, he didn't have one.

"It wasn't mine, you pushed me." Draco was assertive.

"I didn't silly; I was grabbing you." She was showing Severus with her hands, "He fell inside Alice's rabbit hole."

"We don't have an Alice bunny." Draco said as a matter of fact.

 _What dunderheads_ , Snape thought, and aloud, "it is a book Draco, a story. Did you fall in a rabbit hole?" They both went," Aha,"and nodded their heads.

"Kinda, more a slide I fink, right Traco?" Mimi wanted his support and to make him feel important, smart little witch.

"Aha, and we wents fast, fastest, and we laughed and ascreamed. It was a little scairdy, and then we fell on our bums by the lady with the funny dress." Draco was very animated.

"Traco says she stinks," concluded Mimi.

Snape nearly let out a laugh and bit his cheek not to say anything. Hmm, what was up with his right arm? It was uncomfortably wet. He tried to look, and Draco following his eyes excused himself right away, he had a pitiful grimace.

"I'm sorry, an accident, I was scaird." And he started crying again. Snape was swearing he would never, ever, have a child as long as he should live.

"Traco sweetie, it's ok. Accidents happens, my mommy always packs extras. I also had a little accident." Mimi caressed his hair.

Snape nearly dropped the children. Then he smirked, this was the type of thing to be stored for use later in the future. It might come in handy to remind adolescents, and he could exchange silence for a favour. Although, the master spy, Severus Snape, did not forget important information, for now, he needed a full bath. This was another reason to stay single.

He was nearly at the Manor when Pretzel and Axel Pop, and appeared by them. "The childrens, Mr. Snape gives them to us." They were both smiling and happy to see them.

"They need to be changed—," he was stopped, "We had an accident, " the children reported as a minor detail, and before they got down, they both kissed him; big sloppy wet kisses on each cheek, "Thanks, I love you." They both said and jumped down. Axel saw his big smirk and smiled himself.

As soon as they were out his view, Snape casted a cleaning spell, and decided that he would ask Lucius for a robe. He was displeased with the contact of children's body fluids; he pulled his already messy robe and wiped his cheeks as well. The kisses were ok, though, maybe one could get used to children. Hmm. And the love part was not bad at all.

 **Beggining an Alliance**

"I had heard of such tunnels to escape the Manor during times of trouble. They were blocked long time ago. Others could get in the same way you went out. Who knows what they moved to activate it. I recommend we do a survey of the property and identify such points." Serpens remarked and the others concurred.

"Moreover, I would like for everyone to consider moving out the country until the children are ready for school. This must be taken into consideration. Or at least everyone should live inside a protected area; after all, they are too many variables and dangers."

Lucius agreed, it would make it easier, but just looking at Grant and Jeanie's faces, and also Remus', he did not think the idea stood a chance, at least not yet.

"Now we have an extra problem, the Daily Prophet. I think Skeeter has been following me since the park. I hope not, but it is possible. I took the film away, however, how knows what else she has. "

"Obliviate her," Arthur and Snape said at the same time.

"I already did," said Remus, "and gave her a compulsion to drive back to her home. The problem is that we don't know how many she has already informed, and what other films she might have. Someone has been watching the house. Arthur we saw you, it wasn't you or Avery's car, and that was the one Skeeter had today, She gets around, and why with Avery, he cannot remember, or is this a coincidence?"

"We cannot worry about that," said Narcissa, "Unfortunely, we will have to wait for her next move."

"So Arthur, you will inform us of your contacts into Azkaban. You will see what we talk about no later than tomorrow. "Lucius said.

"Severus, could you please arrange for a meeting with Dumbledore, I will come with my Pépère and Remus. Remus might loan me some credibility." Lucius had taken charge and was ordering around.

"Arthur, please find out if there are reports of magic events originated by an Animagi with unrecognized magic signatures and where. Or if someone knows of a large rat with a missing paw, or maybe a finger, it has very shinny hair." Remus asked, he needed to find about the rat. And then he talked to Severus.

"Will do, a rat that will be hard, we can check at the shops first."

"Severus, also ask around for the address of the child, of Harry. Maybe Minerva or one of the others might have heard."

Snape was looking thoughtful, he was remembering, "Petunia was going out with Dermon, no Herman. It will come back; I don't remember well, Bernie? Never mind. They lived in Private something Little Wind or something?"

"We will check that lead, it should be easy for my Father or Jeanie's." Grant offered, finally being able to help with something.

Remus paled. "Priut, Privi, those were Mimi's words last night. It made no sense, she was talking about a nasty boy at the play, and she said porrarry, and the Dooley in privit. What nasty boy?"

Grant and Jeanie just sat there looking very worried and listening. Both were wishing they had never met Draco, but then what about Mimi. She had powers that needed to be controlled and they had no idea how; this was bound to happen sooner or later, and at least they had some help. At the end of the day, half of their problems were brought about by Rose. Yes, Rose, another loose cannon.

"There was a heavy set nasty boy behind us. The mother was thin, with brown-reddish-hair. "Jeanie offered. Severus kept his eyes on the good looking Muggle; of course all the nice ones were married. It did him no good to be looking at another taken female. This one was very hot, nice curves, and her eyes, Merlin she was tasty.

"Petunia, it was Petunia, sounds like that and was the husband a burly man?" Severus was sure of that. And he smiled at Jeanie, which caused Remus and Lucius to raise their eyebrows. Was Snape flirting?

Maybe, since Grant was glaring at Snape. _Here we go again,_ thought Lucius.

After describing Petunia, Snape said it could be them. A lot of coincidences, it was as if somebody was pressing buttons behind. Remus was thinking about the silvery shadows, and he felt they were orchestrating some of this drama.

Before disbanding the group, it was agreed that Arthur would find out what judge had handled Sirus, and as much as possible on Azkaban.

Xox

Hope you all liked seeing Severus and his conflicted reactions. I laughed imaging how disgusted he would be. Hope you are all having fun.


	15. Remus - Finding Harry

**DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **Finding Harry**

 **The way ahead**

Severus shared what he had heard, "It sounds like the fell in a tunnel, worrisome."

"I've heard of such tunnels to escape the Manor during times of trouble, but they were blocked long time ago considering that others could get in the same way you went out. Who knows what they moved to activate it. I recommend we do an extensive survey of the property and identify such points." Serpens advised and the others concurred.

"Moreover, I would like for everyone to consider moving out the country until the children are ready for school. This must be taken into consideration. Or at least everyone living in a protected area, they are too many variables and dangers."

Lucius agreed, it would make it easier, but just looking at Grant and Jeanie's faces, and also Remus'; he didn't think the idea stood a chance, at least not yet.

"Now we have an extra problem, the Daily Prophet. I think Skeeter has been following me since the park. I hope not, but it is possible. I took the film away, however, who knows what else she has."

"Obliviate her," Arthur and Snape said at the same time.

"I already did," said Remus," and gave her a compulsion to drive back to her home and destroy whatever. The problem is that we don't know how many she has already informed, and what other films she might have. Someone has been watching the house, but it was not Avery's car, and that was the one Skeeter had today, she gets around. And why with Avery, he cannot remember, or is this coincidence?"

"We cannot worry about that," said Narcissa, "Unfortunately, we will have to wait for her next move."

"So Arthur, you will inform us of your contacts into Azkaban. You will see to,what we talked about earlier, no later than tomorrow. And Severus, could you please arrange for a meeting with Dumbledore, I will come with my Pépère and Remus. Remus might loan me some credibility." Lucius had taken charge and was ordering around.

"Arthur, please find out if there are reports of magic events originated by Animagi with unrecognized magic signatures and where they happened. Or if someone knows of a large rat with a missing paw, or maybe a finger. The rat very shinny hair." Remus needed to find about the rat.

"Will do, a rat that will be hard, we can check at the shops first." Arthur answered.

"Severus, perhaps you should also ask around for the address of the child, of Harry. Maybe Minerva or one of the others might have heard."

Snape looked thoughtful, he was remembering, "Petunia was going out with Dermon, no Herman. It will come back; I don't remember well, Bernie? Never mind. They lived in Private something Little Wind or something?"

"We will check that lead, it should be easy for my Father or Jeanie's." Grant offered, finally being able to help with something.

Remus paled. "Priut, Privi, those were Mimi's words last night. Her speech is excellent, but she isn't sure about the names, not sure why. When she was saying it made no sense, she was talking about a nasty boy at the play, and she said porrarry, and the Dooley in privit. What nasty boy?"

Grant and Jeanie just sat there looking very worried and listening. Both were wishing they had never met Draco, but then, what about Hermione? She had powers that needed to be controlled and they had no idea how. This was bound to happen sooner or later, and at least they had some help. At the end of the day, half of their problems were brought about by Rose. Yes, Rose, she was another loose cannon.

"There was a heavy-set nasty boy sitting behind us. The mother was thin with brown-reddish." Jeanie offered.

Severus kept his eyes fixed on the pretty Muggle; of course all the nice ones were married. It did him no good to be looking at another taken female. Albeit this one was very hot, nice curves, and her eyes, Merlin she was tasty.

"Petunia, it was Petunia, sounds like that and was the husband a burly man?" Severus was sure of that. And he smiled at Jeanie, which caused Remus and Lucius to raise their eyebrows. Was Snape flirting? They both looked at each other, Remus made a face, no idea.

After describing Petunia, Snape said it could be them. A lot of coincidences, it was as if somebody was pressing buttons behind the stage. Remus was thinking about the silvery shadows, and he felt that they were orchestrating some of this drama.

Before disbanding the group it was agreed that Arthur would find out what judge had handled Sirius' judgement, and to find all he could on Azkaban.

 **Worthless day at Dumbledore, but saved by Minerva**

Remus, Serpens, Narcissa, and Lucius, went to Hogwarts the next day hoping to talk to Dumbledore. He was evasive, reluctant to say anything and finally dismissed them without any real answers, or a remote compromise to assist them later on. He didn't trust Lucius, even after he told him his wishes to defect from the Dark Lord's movement.

They managed to agree that he would meet them again sometime in the future. He was quite cold to Serpens who had been an active supporter of Gellert and later of Tom. He had attended balls at the Malfoy Manor and his hatred for the Malfoy went back to Gellert, which made him deaf to their request.

As for Harry, he said he might be willing to accept if Petunia would freely grant the custody to any of them. He did not like Remus with the Death Eater, and was totally forgetting that the young man could not even find a job.

Remus saw his looks and didn't want to be judged. Besides he was not with Lucius. He was starting to distrust Dumbledore, he seemingly had his own agenda. Besides, he surely knew about Hermione and probably knew that he was at the Granger's home.

"Headmaster, we have some indication that Harry Potter is being mistreated. My wife is a distant cousin of Harry, and possibly his closest relative. By law, she should get his custody. And be advised that we will be fighting you at the Wizengamot. I can only imagine how the public will judge the great defender of the light, Albus Dumbledore, if we can prove Harry is being beaten and starved. Ah, yes we will publish it. Too bad you won't even give us a clue. It will be remembered." Lucius told him as they were standing up.

Serpens added, "Albus you need to make sure you are not letting old hatreds cloud your mind. The child of your former student who worked for the Order and died for your cause is being hurt. Be careful, we will remember, you will be held accountable."

Albus said nothing, just looked.

As they were leaving, Lucius turned around, "As for Remus, you must be more understanding with your own people. He has done nothing bad. He is not a turncoat, and he is just trying to help his best friend's child. He hasn't made any allegiances with me. You know my situation, and you have sworn never to use it or to divulge it." Lucius angry magic was making his hair fly.

"Remus is our secret keeper as we agreed. Besides that, he works for some nice Muggles that like him. Or have you offered a job to the young man who was jobless and going cold and hungry? Excuse us for taking your time."

Minerva, who sat in the room, was wringing her hands under the cloak. This did not go unnoticed by Narcissa.

"Professor McGonagall, could you please point me to the guests' female bathrooms?" Narcissa whispered to Minerva who seemed very pleased to show her.

"Please, let me just show you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Professor, please call me Narcissa, we have known each other too long." Cissy grinned really big.

On their way to the loo Minerva made small talk, and when she dropped her at the door, she whispered, "Dursley, Vernon, Little Whinging, not sure of the address Privet or something like it. Poor Harry, it isn't a good place, check with Mrs. Figg, a squib in the same street."

"Nice to see you Mrs. Malfoy, you are looking wonderful." Minerva said aloud, and as she walked away, gave her a derisive look, just as it was expected.

Narcissa locked the door she was smiling from ear to ear.

Back a Hogesmeade, drinking a cool Butterbeer, "He knows something about Harry, I can tell." Remus hated that Professor Dumbledore, from the Order of Phoenix, did not care about Harry's welfare.

"Ah, but others do." Narcissa said mysteriously.

"Do tell dear, "Lucius asked caressing her neck. "Is our beautiful witch hiding something?" He kissed her neck and held her close to him. Gods he wanted to shag his witch, she looked so sexy.

Remus looked at the Malfoy. He did not like being seen with them. Today, he had left Hermione at the Manor with Thally, and he wasn't comfortable. He could have left her with Mrs. Jones, but they seemed a little too old, they were in their low sixties, and Remus was just 23. His attitude would change with time.

He specially did not like to see all this display of affection. It was bad for his sanity. The smell of their arousal was making his pants very tight, Moony was growling, he wanted a witch as well. Two beautiful females and both taken, and for him just nothing, maybe with some money and his good job, and the bonuses from Malfoy, he could find a wife that would accept him.

"Minerva told me, "Dursley Vernon, Little Whinging, Privet street, or drive or something." Narcissa whispered, "And also something about Harry not being in a good place, and we should check with Mrs. Figg, a squib who lives on the same street."

"Mimi kept saying Dooley, I guess it could be Dursley? And Privi, it could all fit. What do we do?" Remus wondered.

"I think we need to spy on them and find out all we can. We need to talk to Grant and Jeanie because we don't know the Muggle system. Maybe there is a legal way to take him away, or we can be very convincing. We need to take care of him, he is the key to defeat You-know-who." Lucius completed. He was feeling hopeful.

 _Arthur the_ **Sleuth**

During the week Arthur was able to get names of guards in Azkaban, and found two names that were interesting. Two thugs who had been fired from the Ministry for taking bribes, they worked shifts every other week. He got their addresses, and found out how much money in bribes they had taken. He talked to the clerk in Magical Records, and found a list of interesting names registered as magical beings, he was saving it for Lucius.

He also found out that escapes were more common than the public was informed; that dead bodies were disposed into the Nord Sea and other important trivia. He paid for all the information with the 1,000 galleons Lucius had given him for paying people for information. He felt important and with a purpose and liked being a double agent of sorts. After all, he was doing it for the light, of sorts.

Meanwhile, he went by Gringotts, and Lucius true to his word had deposited 4,500 Galleons to his name. Well 1,500 more than promised. He was beside himself with happiness, he had galleons to pay the boys tuitions, forever. For new robes and uniforms for the boys, new clothes for all the kids and some nice robes for Molly. Maybe he could take them all out to Fortescue, even a small vacation, and some shopping. Molly was going to be very happy with him; he could buy her new kitchen equipment. Life was good and about to get better.

Lucius would be paying him quarterly payments; this one was a bit larger. He only expected 3,000 and this had been a big surprise. He didn't feel like a traitor, Lucius was right; this fight was for them, and also for his children and their welfare. Lucius was protecting his child from the Dark Lord and this was a good thing. He still didn't trust him at all, but Remus and the Muggles seem to have a degree of trust on him.

His family was large, and who else had worried about their welfare? He had several young children, and he wasn't doing anything wrong. With that in mind, he kind of flew to see his Molly, he was anxious to see her face.

 **Remus-Moony and Nasties**

The Malfoy and Remus arrived at the Manor where Remus picked up his girl who was asleep; he carefully sat her in her youth seat and buckled her up. He was in luck; Draco had been laid down to sleep. Last Sunday, they had their usual teary and stressful goodbyes, not pleasant.

"Remus, remember the stay over Thursday to Saturday, full moon."

He remembered, Jeanie and Grant were going to meet with the solicitors hired by their parents, and had a meeting with a private investigator about Harry Potter. They were all feeling the urgency. Mimi had nightly dreams about poorarry; he smiled, she was saying poor Harry, he could hear it quite clear now.

"Thanks for everything. I will be here." And he drove them back home in one of the Grangers' cars. Tonight he wanted to do some shopping, to buy a few more clothes. Arthur had invited him to lunch on Sunday, and after they would meet at Lucius, and he wanted to look good.

As he arrived to the Grangers home, he noticed all,kind of cars and people standing outside the fence, sorrounding the home. He beeped the horn to open his way, but something told him not to open the window. Mr. Jones was standing right inside the gate, and pulled it open as he was coming in. Flashes of cameras, the Muggles were taking pictures inside the car. Hermione was in the backseat, on her child's seat, and she was crying all afraid. The fools had woken her up, and she was scared.

Remus was gesticulating asking people to move aside without luck. They were trying to come in through the gate. He stopped the car with the hood inside the gate, the wolf was angry.

"Everyone back, this is private property out, out. "He rolled the window down, looking quite angry.

"What is your name? Is that the girl who is possessed?"

Suddenly a female reporter, who reminded him of Skeeter, pushed him and sneaking the camera inside the car, took a picture of Mimi, who was terrified. Moony ripped off her hand with his brute strength.

"Give it back." She yelled.

"Make me." And he rolled the window while he pulled out the film. He threw the camera out the window; Moony was rising to the surface,pemitted a gigantic growl, "OUT, all OUT."

The reporters all jumped back at his voice, the sound made them afraid. Nevertheless, flashes kept going non-stop.

He sighed in frustration; he had just recognized one of the photographers. He stared at a twin of Reverend Phillips. The reporter flashed him a knowing smile. He was standing by an old black French Renault, one that Remus had seen parked at their curb more than once. He realized he had seen this man from far away, the same overcoat, and the same cap. He was the photographer.

A sour feeling took over his gut, Rita Skeeter wasn't the only one, and this was one dangerous man. Well, Arthur had also taking pictures when he had been spying for Dumbledore.

He jumped in the car and went inside while Mimi screamed, afraid with the unexpected reception. For once, she was a fearful little girl, which was a blessing. Remus was sad but glad that the little witch had not used her fingers. His counsel was paying. He had been telling her it wasn't something to do, particularly not around outsiders.

Damn, something had to be done. This was just too much, but what? This people were as bad as Death Eaters. They were going to destroy the Granger's lives. But even worse, their prying into Mimi's life could uncover her magic nature, and could put their world at a risk. Maybe Lucius was right, and the Grangers needed to change residence for a while.

Remus felt defeated; it was his luck, he had found a home, and a job, great ones at that; and now what? But most of all, how was this going to affect Hermione? Being treated as if she was something evil? He was finding out that monsters came in all shapes and sizes. That woman Rose was proven to be one. And what could be done to monsters? What was going on? Granted the Muggles, most, just liked news, yet, it could be dangerous.

‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡

A/N Lol, I am having so much reading it, and fixing up the holes.


	16. Who is the Monster?

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 **Who is the Monster**?

Remus was finally able to drive the car, and had to get out to help Mr. Jones to close the door. Meanwhile, the press members and the onlookers still tried to muscle their way in. Regrettably, he made the mistake to leave the car door open, and by the time he realized it, the damage was done.

A few of the idiots out there screamed, "Monster, demon, she is a possessed demon child, bring her out here."

"Show us the witch, the child of hell."

"Respect the Mother, blessed be the Mother," that came from a small group of leftover hippies, a few pro-supporters; What a circus, thought Remus.

"Let's have the Princess of the Darkness, she is ours, our Queen." A group of 'Muggle Death Eaters' look alike.

"They are rich because Satan takes care of its servants."

He truly growled. It was not even close to the full moon, but he was too angry.

"OUT, OR I WILL BE THE MONSTER AND TEAR EACH ONE OF YOU INTO PIECES, I CAN CERTAINLY PROMISE YOU THAT."

Mr Jones sounded frustrated, "The hate will never end, fools. So much blood spilled for hundreds of years, not again." Remus made a mental note to later ask what he had meant.

He drove the car away from the fence to the garage and pulled the crying little witch out the car.

"I'm not a monstres and a possested temon. What is that Remy?" She asked him with teary eyes.

"Nothing princess, those are silly, nasty people. Don't pay any attention." He hugged her tight, wishing he could make the fear and pain away. He could hear her heart beating really fast and smelled fear all over her, he kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"Miss Rose's sitting in the black car, she is a monstres, possested, and an ugly witch." The young girl dried her eyes on his shoulder.

"That she is, did you see her, love?" It was not possible; he could not see her from this angle.

"No silly, not see her with my eyes but in my head, like the way you remember," and suddenly, she stopped crying. Right away, she started squirming to get down, and once on the ground, she held his hand very tight.

"I met a nice elf, his name is Dobby, and he is funny but a little dirty. Traco says he is adcentric," she shared with Remus. "And you know somefing, you are very nice Remy, a good wolfy," and squeezed his hand.

Both Moony and Remus were filled with love for the little cub, and Remus laughed, children were amazing. They heal with a hug or a kiss. So she could see with her mind, very interesting. Of course, many children had abilities that went away, many could see what adult eyes could not.

However, seeing the unseen and remote seeing was one abiltity that actually got stronger.

He had never heard of a child with these many abilities, although Draco was very talented himself.

He could already fly on a child's broom as much as an older child and was able to control bursts of magic. Remus could only imagine the powers of their future children, it would be important to keep them as part of the Light.

"Remy, can you let me see him one day, the wolfy," she looked at him wondering, and Remus was speechless, oh shit, he should have anticipated this question, shit.

He was lucky because the back door opened, out came Jeanie and Grant running, and picked Hermione up, "Mimi, sweetie, are you ok? Do you want a biscuit; Mrs. Jones made you the choco-chips that Aunt Kelly baked last time."

"Are they warm?" The little witch asked.

Jeanie took her away to the kitchen, and Grant went into his home office with Remus.

While they had a tumbler-full of Armagnac, Remus first related what he had encountered outside; he also told Grant of Hermione's observation about Rose.

"I want to take a gun and kill them all. Reinforcements from the guarding service just arrived as you drove in. I saw them from the window. They brought a helicopter as well. Dad says they will stay here, but we need a permanent solution. Jeanie's parents, who now live in France most of the year, want us to move there. Really, Rose and Phillips have outdone themselves. Here, please read this bloody tabloid."

The front page showed pictures of Hermione and one with Draco, but he was not really recognizable. None were really damaging, except they had doctored the faces with red eyes, small horns coming out the wild curls, and other silliness; however, the article was enlightening.

A brief interruption, a pecking on one of the back windows, it was the little fat owl that belonged to Draco, Hera's sister.

"Girl, you are a little butterball, Draco and Mimi will kill you and Hera with too many snacks." Remus told her as he removed the message. ' _Hush, she looks plump, a tasty bite_ ,' Moony observed to Remus' horror.

At the world 'snacks,' Mina shrilled a little angry, but she was well mannered and stayed put waiting for an answer. She kept her eye on Remus who gave her one of the small cheese snacks that Mrs. Jones baked for the nice birds. Mina assessing the size of the treat, decided to fly in to look for the queen of snacks, Hermione. Grant let out a stress-relief laugh, as Remus continued reading.

 _Their research of the Church's records uncovered all kinds of 'secrets' on both of the families, namely, their menbers had been burned at the stake during the fifteen and sixteen hundreds, and there was a mentioning of some fleeing to the new world._

 _It was rumored that their homes had been built with special reinforcement inside the tiles to attract Lucifer, what nonsense. They had photographs of the plans filed in the last quarter of the 19th century._

 _The photos depicted a project to place metal plates in the attic; actually, there have been projects to renovate big parts of the Manor to install water closets, and running water at the Manor and their other properties. And some later to install electricity, fuel heating and so on. Permits with architectural drawing, filed for them had been 'found' by our investigators._

 _Of course, according to our sources, the majority of their fortune came from dark sources. As late as the end of the last century there are factual findings of their association with Satanists and equally nefarious associations._

The ties were rescinded when the great grandfather of Grant, Lord H...publicly declared that his family had never had any associations with the dark and allowed an exorcism at the manor.

 _How stupid_ , Remus thought.

 _Lord Grant Granger's father was a young officer during WWII. He was a medical doctor and at the war's end, he worked at a war victims' camp located in the south of Germany, close to the Austrian border. While there, he met Grant's mother barely a teen, who still suffered some traumatic amnesia. Apparently, her home had been bombed by the allies, and she was the only survivor. A few months later, another refugee, an old lady, identified her as Anna Marguerite_ —

"Merlin's bollocks," exclaimed Remus when he read her last name, Grindelwald; Anne Marguerite Grindelwald.

Grant asked him, "Why did you say that? Anything you recognize?" he was at the verge of screaming, his life was in chaos, this must have been what witches felt centuries ago when they were persecuted. He felt frustrated, powerless and very afraid for his little princess.

"Nothing, all right, a last name, let me read a little more." Remus was looking at Grant very carefully. There had been rumors of Grindelwald being gay. That didn't mean that he never married, maybe for an heir? He had only seen some very bad photos of the dark wizard. He knew about the bad blood between Dumbledore and Grindelwald, one step at a time, read and then research. Remus attempted to put sense into the mess. He needed to find better portraits, maybe there would be resemblance. He continued reading.

 _The old lady had declared that the young woman was the daughter of a very rich family that came to town only once in a while. Nobody had ever seen the father; however, she thought he was a herzog, meaning a duke. Further investigations on the missing family did not yield any results; although, there were many stories of witches flying and fighting in the air with magic fires near the property for many years, and of strange men wearing dark robes._

Remus nearly chocked, of course, they probably had. He needed to research in the Ministry's file, but that would be tricky.

 _Rose was quoted saying that Lady Granger was very strange, that she practiced the dark arts. Animals flocked to her, and she could always tell who was sick, or pregnant, and would take away the pain of cows giving birth and so on. She didn't sound very evil, thought Remus. And that she made strange symbols over the doors and the windows_. _Oh, oh, she cast wards_ , Remus was sure of that much.

What Remus read about Jeanie's side of the family made his mouth dry, oh, this was too much, he though...her great-great-grandmother was reputed to be a recluse. Her unmarried name might have been Lestrange...

"Fuck, the brothers," Grant did not even ask and just waited. Remus read further.

 _The reporter once again had failed to turn any records on that Lady L'Orc, as if she had never been born. And to add salt to injury, the same sighting of strange persons had been recorded in the local archives. She also didn't not appear to have any relatives._

 _According to the report, archives belonging to the Church of England revealed that L'Orcs, had been associated through the history with such organizations as the Rosicrucians and Templar Knights. Same as Lord Granger´s family, both were power dealers and advisors to royalty. Noteworthy were the traits documented in the last two hundred years on both families, such as finding water, predicting events, and an uncanny ability to survive natural disasters and war; plus a lot of different tall tales to be sure._

 _Lord Grant's family basically owned the land around the small villages where their Manor was located, and also own large properties and family at Sweden; and they had loyal families who had worked for them through centuries; hence, it has been extremely hard to find information on them._

 _The L'Orcs, came from France and Belgium. Same nonsense written on the family's history, namely witchcraft charges, and overall the accusations were similar to the Granger's. What puzzled Remus was, if they were wizards or magical people why had the Ministry not found them? Of course, he had read studies about possible defection of families from the magical world through the centuries and for all kinds or reasons._

Perhaps, this was the case here, and after some generations, the magical cores would rekindle. One of his professors had that theory, that there were no Muggle born. Simply the magic faded from disuse until it was so concentrated that it manifested strongly. Obviously, Grant and Jeanie had their own abilities, and for some unknown reason they had not been detected by the MoM.

His inquisitive mind would like to investigate this further. The problem was that the fools were too close to the truth; and the potential to fuel the zeal of the radicals in the Wizarding world. It would rekindle their Muggle's fear, thus inciting further attacks on the Muggle born. He wished that he could kill Rose, she had started this entire mess. Granted most of the crowd were simply nuts and meant no harm.

"Daddy, mommy wants you to come, or you Remy, or the two of you," Mimi was running with Mina flying after her, better, after a piece of cookie she had in her hand.

"Mimi, no snacks for the birds, they will not be able to fly." She was running too fast and did not hear him. Soon, Mina was at the perch kept for Hera, and they both held a choco-chip biscuit. Remus rolled his eyes. Fatten up the fowl to tempt the dogs and Moony.

"Mimi, please go and ask Mrs. Jones to get us a cup a tea, three glasses with ice cubes, and one bottle of tonic." Jeanie entered the room.

"Yes, Mommy," and she ran giggling while Mina flew behind her.

"Fat bird," mumbled Remus. _Yummy_ , was Moony's answer.

"Grant, read this quickly," he did and rubbed his temples.

"I don't see what can be done right now, we cannot leave the house without being noticed, nor they can come here."

"What is going on?" asked Remus.

"Draco has not stopped screaming since you left with Hermione. He thinks she is in terrible danger and wants to come here. They are concerned, but they don't want to give in to him in case he is just missing her. We all know the drill every time he becomes separated from her. Of course, this time he is right. Remus, ehem, err, by the way are verbal contracts binding in your world?" Grant sounded concerned.

"Err, it depends, but yes most of the times and to break some of them can be at your life's cost. Why are you asking?"

"This is just between us. I like Luke and Cissy, they are fine people, and Draco is a lovely boy. However, our lives have taken a turn I don't like. And I am about to tell them we are sorry over this thing, and after all, the children are young, and they might be wrong about Mimi. The only thing is that I have the feeling I accepted a contract, verbally." Grant could not look at anyone while talking.

Remus was speechless; Grant did not understand the dilemma. If they would take Hermione away, they would be signing the boy's death sentence. He knew the Malfoys hadn't explained the full Veela thing. It was worse than for the werewolves, Veelas only had one mate in their lifetime.

Although, he was surprised Draco had found his that young, Serpens had shown him the books. In two days they were going for the sleepover and were going to do more research before the full moon. Only imagine that the 'witch' Rose should find out about the werewolf. He wanted to cast an unforgiveable and be done with her.

"Grant with all due respect, you cannot do that. Draco would die if you were to take Hermione away, and I am not sure of the consequences for you two. Lucius Malfoy will stop at nothing to protect his child, and frankly, I would do the same."

"I DON'T WANTS THAT TRACO DIES LIKE THE FISH, NO."

Shit Mimi was at the door, how long had she been there listening? It couldn't have been that long; the kitchen was a little ways away.

Hermione's hair flew around her, and the glasses in the bar shook. "Mommy tell daddy not to make him dead. Not Traco, I don't want him in a box like Aunt Peggy or the fish. NO."

The little witch was screaming and all red. Both Remus and Jeanie stared at Grant, coldly.

"Sweetie, you didn't hear right. Remus, err, he was saying that Draco would have to dye his clothes, for the play; it means to color them. You did not hear the entire conversation. "

Hermione stare at the adults, she was distrustful; albeit that it was obvious she had not heard it all. Grant couldn't stand looking at her sorrowful eyes.

"I tell you what, let me call Dad, and we can leave from here in the Helicopter, let's go and see them."

Mrs. Jones was standing at the door, "Sir, Lord Granger, I am sorry but I must speak to you all. But not with Mimi around, Frank is coming, and he will take Mimi to read a book. Mimi do you want Mr. Jones to read you the Fairy book in our drawing room?"

Mimi's eyes lit up, "The one with the moving pictures like at Traco's house, yes." She jumped and went to Frank, who had just come to the door with Hera flying behind him. They left with the two birds following them.

The room was very quiet. Remus had caught the significance of the moving pictures right away. Grant and Jeanie just had processed it by the look in their eyes.

 **At the Manor**.

Arthur had requested Floo access and he just come out shaking off the soot of the Floo network. He heard the young Malfoy's screams.

Lucius stood waiting for him, his face drawn up with concern.

"Do I come at a bad time? I can come back; however, I have very important news that need quick execution."

Narcissa had entered the room. "Hello Arthur, a glass of sherry, something stronger, tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, thanks. As I was saying," he stopped, Draco wasn't crying, thank Merlin.

"We gave him a mild drought, he was hurting himself, he is very upset," while Arthur looked the other way, Cissa pointed at the lips and her teeth. Draco's teeth, he was in his modified Veela mode, and he had to be sedated, he was biting his lips in his fits, and with the added strength was almost impossible to keep him down.

Lucius had decided to drive to the Grangers, it was but 15 minutes, but they had not yet answered the owl. Everything was so difficult, there was no Floo at their home, and the phone didn't work from the Manor, only from the office.

These last days had proven to be a nightmare for the young families. Lucius had a bad feeling, what if the Muggle family would run away from all of this? Cissy couldn't have any more children thanks to the adorable Bella. He would never forgive her, she had nearly cost Lucius his wife and his son; the beautiful Bella had lived up to her beginnings, she destroyed everything on her wake _._

 _The idea of Draco dying of sorrow made him sick. He would take their daughter, and they would hide far away, he wouldn't give them the chance to run, he wouldn't. Between hurting the Grangers by taking Draco's Mimi or his son dying, without a doubt, he chose Draco._ He felt better once he had made a decision.

Xox

A/N. yes, most of the onlookers were mostly curious, yet Rose was creating a bad situation, mostly because she was a zealot. Moony is Remus inner wolf. He is a bad wolf all around, and likes to upset Remus. Have fun, and let me hear from you.


	17. Family Ties

A/n Rose will stay around for a while longer; we need plenty of evil doers and a good mix of nice creatures. I figured out killing her is too easy of a bad fate. I despise her as well, no surprise.

xxxx

P **arental Concerns**

Lucius was sick worrying, Draco wouldn't survive without his little witch. He wished he had not gone to the park that day. But, would that had changed anything?

Maybe his Pépère Serpens was right; they should live together or leave the country until Hogwarts. They would be fairly safe there. There was safety in numbers, and there was something very special about the young witch that many would want.

"Yes, Lucius, as I was saying," Arthur had been talking and Lucius had not heard a world.

"Arthur, could you repeat all you have said. I am sorry, my mind is wandering."

"Of course, I found out the names of two guards that patrol the area where Sirius is kept. I also convinced Moody to let me see a couple memories from the night the Potters died, and from the day that the Longbottoms were tortured. "Arthur took a short pause to check the reactions around the room. The family appeared weary and tired. How could one be worried with so much money?

"The reason for checking the Longbottom memories will become obvious in a second. When I saw Sirius' memories, it was as if he didn't recollect anything. He was in shock, totally distraught over the loss of his friends. You cannot fake something like that. Well, unless he had erased the memory of the betrayal." Arthur's shook his head. He believed that Sirius was innocent.

'Yes, as I was saying, imagine, he saw a rat running away from the house; I looked at the rat, and it was missing a toe. And all that was left of Pettigrew was a finger, right? I had a hunch and asked Moody to look at the Pensive, and he was surprised. More surprising was the fact that nobody had accessed the memory but the Wizengamot's member in charge of the case – Albus Dumbledore."

Arthur took a long sip of the tea. He had never had such fine tea as this, at home. He would ask and buy this blend for his Molly. What fine biscuits, his Molly was a good baker but these were fantastic. He would ask Lucius how to go about getting a house-elf to help Molly. She would be less tired for him. It was too much work, and less work was equal to more playtime. Hmm..

He did not want to be Lucius, but he wanted to provide better for his family. His label of a 'blood traitor' had not helped him along. Albeit he was unwilling to do something illegal, he was going to help Harry Potter and right some wrongs, and, besides, he was tired of being so poor.

He continued, knowing that he had their full attention. "Moody was upset and could not believe Albus' oversight. Later, when he was putting the memory back something came back to him, and he went into the next room to grab an earlier memory. 'Longbottoms,' was the label. We sat and watched." Arthur felt as a traitor for what he was about to reveal, but wrongs must be righted.

"I saw what he meant; the rat was there as well. Bellatrix put him in her pocket. He must have told them where the Longbottoms were hiding". Arthur cleaned tears with the back of his hand, the young aristocrats had been friendly, loyal, and brave; they had not deserved what they got.

Lucius shifted uncomfortably, and he wrapped an arm around his mate. He felt her sorrow and agitation. Bella was her sister, but she had done too much harm to too many. He knew she was very conflicted and soon would be left without sisters. Andromeda, what a witch, however, she had betrayed them all by marrying a Muggle.

He could remember Cissy's surprise when Bella had come by the Manor to announce her marriage to Rodolphus, Lucius had a Veela moment. He had been very jealous to see Narcissa break down and cry all day long. He knew she still harbored loving feelings for the brothers, but she swore the feelings were filial.

Rodolphus started to avoid her as if she had contracted Dragon Pox. Since he had married, they had not exchanged but a few words and always with Bella in the room. Rabastan was just out of Hogwarts, and she had hardly seen him since the wedding. She knew they were both Death Eaters, but was surprised at their acts of cruelty. On the day of the Longbottoms, she said,

"Lucius, my love, not Rab, not Rodolphus, Bella yes, but they aren't like that." He had been very jealous and angry. And now he had to relive that day once more.

Albeit Arthur could feel the tension in the room, he needed to continue his story, "The Aurors fought against them but the damage was done. Now, an interesting fact, we observed something Moody had missed the first time around. An expert was called, and he confirmed it. Bellatrix had a wand to Rabastan's neck, and she casted a spell. Rabastan started convulsing as if in great pain, and both brothers' eyes were glazed over." Arthur paused for a few seconds to allow them to make a connection. Then, he looked straight at Narcissa.

"We looked through other Pensives, and found more of the same, a sequential pattern; your sister threatens Rabastan, sometimes he appears to be in acute pain, and finally if they are not following her lead, she grabs Rabastan again. Moody remembers when they caught him, he had lost a lot of weight, and he bears scars around his neck and even his hands; and during the trials he appeared very nervous and afraid. Alastor thinks that she had them both under Imperius or some other Dark Magic, and obviously, she motivates Rodolphus by hurting his younger brother. During the trials she stared at Rodolphus mockingly; the entire time."

Cissy's heart was beating hard, Lucius felt her happiness, but a stab of jealousy woke his beast up. However, he could feel how happy she was that her 'boys' were innocent of the terrible acts. They were blood supremacists, but he doubted they had murdered entire families, children, and so on. He wanted to take her into their room and mark her once again and to remind her she was his." She looked at him with her eyebrow raised, she could feel the waves of lust coming from him, and could sense the Veela by looking at his changing eyes.

He wanted to drink her blood and make her scream in throes of passion and tell him that she was all his. He was angry, insecure, and he was hard; he needed feel her close to him, she was his. On that thought, he pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on top of her head.

Serpens stared at him with concern. He could sense Lucius anger, his arousal, and the Veela near to the surface. Why was it? Something had not sat well with Lucius, was it Sirius or maybe Lestrange? He wished they would listen; it would be in everyone's best interest to conduct this cold war away from here. In another country, the stress would decrease. Muggles and wizards were equally problematic at this junction, something had to be done.

Fuck, Lucius thought. He wanted Arthur to leave, but there were so many pending issues. He looked at his hands, and his nails were growing, he needed to keep his beast under control.

"Arthur, I need to ask you a question, could the brothers be tried again?" Cissy asked, and Lucius jealousy worsened.

"Moody says maybe. However, he thinks there would be too much opposition. He believes that Albus would not let it go through because he wants someone to pay. Moody, however, is very angry with Albus. Remember that was the one in charge of Sirius case and sent him to Azkaban without a trial. He doesn't understand what is happening, and he suggested that I should contact the warden. He also told me if anyone were to ask him, he would deny that recommendation." Arthur tried to remember something, but it eluded him.

"No matter, I have more news, earlier this week yesterday morning, I found the two guards and they are willing to do whatever, but it will require a large sum of gold. They assured me escapes are not uncommon. According to him, they have ways to hide it, and make others believe the prisoner is still in his cell. " He looked around the room, they were all listening.

"This, again, costs a lot of money, something about paying lifetime old prisoners to bear a dark charm with hair and blood of the escapees, all this in exchange of galleons for their families. By the time they are found out, nobody wants to make a stink. No additional details were given. "

"Can you get the Lestrange brothers out as well? " Lucius asked to Cissy's surprise.

She looked at him with admiration, desire, and pure undiluted love, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Arthur smiled and looked away. Serpens and Thilly also grined. That was going to be Arthur's next advice; he hated what they had done, but it was not their fault. It was the bitch Bella, she needed to be killed.

"Lucius, let's go to the room for a nap as soon as we can." She spoke low, and winked her eye. The beast settled and all was well.

 **Guests Questions and Answers**

There was a request at the Floo, an upside down head; Remus was asking to come in. "Where are you?" asked Lucius, "You won't believe what you are about to hear, please open the floo for six people and two fat birds." Remus requested.

Draco knew Hermione was home and came all sleepy running towards the Floo, when he reached he hugged her very hard. And the little witch blurted out, to the Granger's shame, "I don't want you to be dead, so I'm staying wif you, it is ok, don't cry, I am fine, Traco. No worries, I'm not leaving you."

Everyone was quiet at the remark, it was too real and too close to home. Moreover, nobody asked what was she talking about. No need to ask, Lucius could just guess and his gut clenched with fear. He would determine what were their intentions. If he thought his son´s life was in danger, he would take Hermione, obliviate them and dissapear.

Serpens and Thalia sat on on a smaller sofa, and the two young couples sat in on the long sofa, with Remus at the end by Grant. Arthur had left after a short greeting and an equally short goodbye, and accompanied Lucius to the house vault while he briefed him the new plans. Remus gave Arthur a couple tips that were sure to help. Lucius told Arthur that Remus would see him in the morning to update him in today's findings.

Before Arthur left, Lucius gave him a small envelope. "Take out the wife and children for an ice cream, and take Moody for a nice dinner. Buy Molly a nice present. Good job. Till tomorrow," he accompanied Arthur to the Floo and sent him off.

As soon as Arthur got home, he opened the envelope, darn five hundred galleons*. (Around $25,000 US) and smiled; he had never taken all the children out to eat. He was taking them all to a nice Italian restaurant near their home, he could take them to Italy he thought. Thus far, Molly had not questioned the bonuses, oh well, no sense in worrying over nothing. Some bonuses...

Lucius and Remus came back to the room and each group updated the other. Meanwhile, the children greeted each other some more. Draco was still very sleepy, and Hermione was still agitated. Draco did not want to let go of his Mimi. Thallia suggested Hermione was given a little bit of the herbal potion to sooth her down, and after playing for a few minutes with the dogs, they went to sleep.

Later, Dobby, now Hermione's favorite, and Mipsy, took them to the rooms, and was careful not to separate their hands. When the parents went later to check, as the grownups were settling down for the night, they found them asleep holding hands. Nobody had the courage to separate them that night. They all had a common enemy, Rose, and it seemed unfair to everyone that such nice children were already suffering at such young age.

The Grangers introduced the old couple, Mr, and Mrs. Jones. A couple of Squibs that worked for Grant's mother and were sent by her. She had already seen the magic in his granddaughter, and was upset when she found that Miss Rose Cray had been sent as the nurse.

Lady Granger had recuperated from the amnesia years ago, but one part of her life she did not want any more, she held back from her husband the – the magic part. Imagine her surprise when she figured out magic had been part of his family, time and time again; and that he should be the one falling in love with her.

Her children only had a couple events of magic outbursts, but they were not strong, and for reasons unknown were not caught by the Ministry of Magic, she knew existed in Britain. The Jones was supposed to keep tabs on Rose, a meddling fanatic woman that had been the nurse to her youngest child. She didn't like the womanand had been proven right. When Grant had gone to see them, his father had shared some of the old history, and Grant had decided it was not important. Unfortunately Lady Granger had been gone visiting friends in Italy until a couple days before.

The Manor had an old Floo connection, Mr. Jones grandmother's had told her they used it when she had worked for the last wizard couple in the Grant's family, back on the mid 1800's, and Lady Granger knew about it. It had Floo connection with their Manor, and the Jones kept Floo powder but were yet to use it. The Jones still had family in the Wizarding World. End of their story.

Grant would talk to his sister Lenore, and give her the information on the Dursleys. Now they needed to decide what needed to be done in the short term.

It was obvious that the Granger's surgery would have to be closed for a while. This was a big blow for the couple. Neither needed to work, but they enjoyed their independence from the families. They did not want to touch the trusts, and save them for their children. They wanted one or two more, and had recently decided to start trying for more, but, maybe it was not a good idea.

Lucius was very worried about the Grindenwald reference. He was glad that Death Eaters did not read tabloids; neither did the Ministry. They all agreed the knowledge could not be heard outside of this room. Hard to say how either faction would feel about a descendant of another very Dark Wizard. He was happy they were not Muggles, or at least had magical blood, but was not ready for additional madness.

Grant needed to speak to his mother and find out who was her father, maybe he wasn't Gellert, but he supposed that he was the one. That his grandfather might have been the darkest wizard of this century, or very close to one, did not surprise him. At this point, If he was told people came back from the grave or there were vampires, werewolves, fairies, unicorns or giants or what not, he was ready to believe it all. Why not?

A decision had to be taken for the sake of their little daughter, their Hermione. The room was full of heavy feelings, the lives of two families and so many of them all were in danger because of politics, fanatics, greed, bigotry and terrible injustice. It was a heavy burden for this small group; well, a small group that kept growing.

Poor Lucius – no more play-dates, but he was already thinking about the nap before diner.

Of course, they were not thinking about little Harry Potter, not yet. Harry, at his tender age, had not been touched or treated kindly for nearly 3 years. Or did they think that he was just lying inside a cupboard, with broken ribs, in severe pain, and not understanding why Auntie Petunia didn't love him.

Meanwhile, they decided to spend the night at the Manor, Lucius assured them all their needs would be taken care of. He asked Mipsy to show them their rooms in the family wing. "Remus, if you don't want to rest, you may have use of the library. If you require anything, call either Axel or Pretzel, or if you want to get a book and then go to the room all the same. There will be formal robes to change before diner time."

"Lord Granger, respectfully, we need to go home, we new our medications and prefer our bed. We will be fine." Mr. Jones said, and they left after paying their respects.

Lucius was tired, but happy to get his witch. Once the door closed behind them, he casted a strong silencing charm and locked the door. And before she could say a word, she noticed his eyes changing into that crystal-like color and his face changing into harder planes. He was beautiful. Their clothes had disappeared, and she came forward to let her Veela mate take her into his arms as he growled with approval.

She offered him her neck, and the Veela sank his fangs in his mate's neck while he readied her to complete the desperately needed mating ritual to bring him peace. "I love you, I love you my Lucius," as she came undone in his arms, and he found heaven surrounding him, "Mine, mine, not Dolphus, mine."

Later, he made plans to figure out if the Grangers were a risk. He would need to be ready to take the young witch and run. Remus had warned him they were afraid, and he should tell them what would happen to Draco if they took Hermione away. He hoped this would never come to pass. He hoped.

Xox

Next time: ?

1 galleon= 76 Euros, $82 US. 500 Galleons = $41,000 depending on the exhange rate

Hmm, next time we will see what happens. Rose needs the fear of something rotten, and never forget about Rita, she has not forgotten. Does anyone think that Molly will be nice? We shall see, I am just afraid that Ron will be truly rotten with a few sickles to spare. Not sure.

Let me hear from you, your questions, comments, help me improve my writting. I am changing some of the format, so let me hear from you. Thenks

Till we see each other again.


	18. Sirius and Harry- Need Rescuing

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

The next two chapters will bring more players. No much of Dramione, but they are important. Warning, child abuse

* * *

 **Azkaban 1984 – Wednesday night**

'Black, Black, wake up, but be quiet."

Sirius didn't even want to open his eyes; the voice's owner couldn't be bringing good tidings. Those things, the good ones, happened long ago in a time when possibilities existed. Today, he only had dreams... not really, he had daily nightmares about poor Harry. And he had seen Lily and James more than once these last days." Padfoot, wake up, get a solicitor, you need to get Harry, he will not last a fortnight."

He did not want to hear all the ghosts, all he wanted was to sleep and not be afraid anymore. The Dementors spread their cold fear wherever they turned. He wanted to be young and carefree. He wanted to love; yes, preferably one of each, a wizard and pretty bird, oh yes, the best of both words. A wizard, hmm, he had one, but he had treated him with absolute carelessness. The wizard in question had been treated rotten by everyone of them, to include Lily. Maybe he deserved to be here, after all.

At twenty-three years, Sirius had not hope or ambition; those had died on Halloween of 1981. Voldemort had destroyed all that lived inside him. The headmaster believed him guilty and sent him here without a trial. "Sirius you will rot in hell for leading the monster to kill James and Lily." Maybe he had betrayed them and had forgotten. But there was something about the finger, something he could not remember.

"Black, hurry are you with us, come before it is too late. They won't not take us without you." The voice kept calling him.

"You must come with us, hell, if you don't come there is no way out. " Rabastan insisted.

Shit, it was Rabastan Lestrange minus 40 pounds. He probably looked the same. He looked up and saw a broken Rodolphus Lestrange, just right inside his cell. His face looked like a mess, bruised, scarred; as for the hair and beard, both were greasy and tangled. He could not even stand straight. And there were two guards, he recognized them, one of them was a real bully. Whereas this didn't look good, staying was the worse of the two alternatives.

"We are wasting precious time. Let's put it this way, if we are going to a good place you will come with us, and if we aren't, you are not either. If we go we stand the the chance of gaining something; you must take the chance. Remus says hello, and to 'remember the map Padfoot.'"

Sirius felt a light of hope and got up from his flea-ridden cot.

"Wait, is my cousin Bella coming as well?

"No, she is in a different section, if she was coming, trust me, I would be staying," was Rabastan's answer.

"Good, I am coming as well. Are you sure, that we aren't going into a trap?"

"Who knows? But death is better than this. Isn't it?"

They left, both carrying Rodolphus between the two of them. He sure felt hot and clammy, no, not hot, like an oven. A door opened, and they were pushed outside. It was very cold and dark, and they couldn't see. Worse, their voices did not carry sound. It was so cold they could not even breathe. Sirius and Rabastan held Rodolphus tight and prepared to die. This was looking grim, we are going to die. Was their last thought when the cold got to them.

 **Nighttime Malfoy Manor.-**

 **Remus' Memories**

Remus was awake. Sad to say, but he was the only one of the humans sleeping alone in their bed. He still longed for more, especially after finding out how poorly he had judged Sirius. Being around such beautiful women made it all together worse. He would never find someone to love him as they did the powerful lucky men who had the luck ato be their partners.

Who would be stuck with a werewolf and one that was unemployable, he held his breath, no, he was wrong on that account because he had a super job. He was a private tutor for two funny, smart, and a bit spoiled magical children. He probably earned four times a Hogwarts' salary, and he was also paid as their bodyguard. If he invested his money as Lucius had recommended, he would be in a fine place. Indeed, he already had a more than he would had made teaching at Hogwarts these last years. That was something, maybe he would find someone. Ok, where was he? Ah, yes Sirius.

His face change reflecting the grief for his fallen friends; especially for abandoning Sirius and declaring him guilty. That was Remus, he deeply mourned each one of them, even Peter.

And to think he was working for Malfoy; it was actually rather agreeable to work for the Grangers; however, he still didn't trust Lucius. He knew his kind, a self-serving aristocrat taking care of his own kin. Granted that he was being kind to him, and even offered him protection; yes even during the full moon, and the first time would be in just in two days.

Lucius; had paid a magic construction firm to ensemble a strong padded cell in the basement, with a wireless drop. He would have music to sooth the beast, a ventilator to introduce calming fragrances, and he had paid Severus for an improved version of Wolfsbane. And let's not forget, his room in the family wing, luxury beyond his imagination. Yes, he never had it this good, not even with the Potters. And, there was the other problem, the one of his discomfort around Snivelus; that was a thought, Sirius and Snivelus.

Sirius, his brother and friend, he had always been on the wild side. Remus remembered Charlus, and he had to agree, it was his need to be acknowledged. It was his need to defy his parents who were a waste of breathing space. He knew that James had experimented as well. Hell, he had done the same a couple of times, nothing beyond a hand here and there. He smirked at his memories. Lusty, hormonal laden boys, they would mount a tree if it were amenable. Now James and Sirius, hmm, why did he marry Lily if he loved Sirius? Sirius was right, James had made his decision, he heard them fighting. James was at the root of it all, he was a bit selfish, because he wanted all.

Seeing Severus so much had come back. Coincidentally, he had recently read a fascinating Muggle Adolescent Psycho-logy book. It discussed how boys torment the girls they are attracted to, and he had tried to remember who started the relentless persecution of Snape. If his mind served him right, of course it had been him, the master of Marauders.

He remembered.

 _"He is so pale, and what haughtiness, who does he think he is. I hear he is poor as mouse, but he is the Malfoy's pet. Such a know it all and arrogant at that; and with that unfortunate nose, he looks like the child of a stork." Sirius was eating an apple and sitting on the grass with his three Marauder mates. It was the fall when they were, or soon would be, thirteen. Peter laughed not-stop. He used to admired them all, but they treated him badly, yes, even Remus had._

 _"There she comes, check her out James; she is a nice bird... If she only had better taste," Sirius looked at Prongs, prodding him._

 _"Indeed, what does she see in him?" James was frowning. Sirius knew how to provoke and hurt people._

 _"I don't know, he is not ugly, he is tall, smart, and has a nice voice. If I was a bird, I might like him," volunteered Remus. He bit his lips, controlling a smile, well knowing the reaction…_

 _Yes, a reaction that always involved punishing Snape. He cringed remembering their cruelty._

 _He remembered a time when they were around fifteen, it was after the Yule Ball, most of the witches already in their rooms, and the young wizards loitering all over the place, smoking or drinking or just hanging out. Next to him, Remus had a whiff of strong arousal, it was the name of the game during the balls, but the birds were caged. He thought it was curious and looked around. Surprisingly, he caught a gleam of intense lust in Sirius eyes, he followed the path, and he was looking at Snape. He had to do a double take, and yup, he was right._

 _Severus was nearly a foot taller than all of them. He was under the patronage of Lucius Malfoy. His robes reflected the patronage. The older Slytherin had taken a liking to the younger man, and had sponsored him from early on. As his talent grew, Malfoy's relation with him did as well._

 _It was no secret that both Slytherin wizards supported the Dark Lord. Snape was no longer the humble boy, but one against four was tough. Alas, their taunts grew crueler and meaner as the time went on. It was something that he wasn't proud of._

 _James was still pursuing Lily, who just started to open up to him, and Sirius could not stop talking about Snivelus, of how he was this and that. And of course, Sirius still 'played' with James, just playing._

 _He worked particularly hard to help James with his Lily. Remus already knew Sirius love of sex, or better, his obsession. His looks and money made him popular with both sexes. The wavy brown hair, his blue eyes, and his eternal pout, did not hurt. The Wizarding world wasn't against same sex unions, even less against triads between powerful magical beings, and it usually ran in families. As far as he knew, there weren't any triads in the Black family, they were rather conventional._

 _It was the look of raw desire which alerted Remus. Maybe once before, Sirius had looked at someone like that, at one of his beautiful dates. The next weeks would give him more cause for concern. He had never told anyone this secret, and Padfoot would kill him if he ever said a word. He knew that Remus had been there, he had caught Remus' scent._

 _Remus was having problems going to sleep, it was after the Holidays, the first night back at Hogwarts. His mother was very sick and his father was falling apart. James was aware of the situation, and Remus no longer received packages from his home and never had a sickle, so James had talked to his parents. It had been decided that Remus should stay with them for the next years, and they took over his care along with the expenses. Although, he was treated as a relative, just like Sirius, Remus missed his home a lot._

 _He wanted to go to the kitchen and get a glass of milk. He had their Marauder's map in his pocket, and since Sirius was not in his bed, he checked out the map. And to his surprise he saw the dot with his name at the dungeons, near the Slytherin area. Another name was next to his, but it was jumbled. This happened once in a while, it was usually one of them wanted to hide their date from the others._

 _He decided to go and spy on him. Sirius had been acting horrible, worse than ever. James would tease him, "Padfoot, you better tell us the bird's name. She is no friendly, ah?"_

 _The last weeks, during the Holidays he had been unbearable. At least twice daily, Sirius had sent several owls to destination unknown. The other three Marauders had noticed that the owls always came empty handed, and that would make him moodier. Remus had seen him drying tears of anger, not sad, angry._

 _He wanted to solve the mystery, yet he wanted to be wrong. He heard angry whispers, and he wrapped himself tighter in the invisible cloak. Sirius was trying to hold Snape by his arms. Snape was angry and pushing him away, "Leave me alone, go away with your friends and go and kiss your fucking birds. Maybe the one hanging from your arm at the Ball, yes, after you said how much you loved me. Was this another one of your cruel jokes?" At this Remus nearly lost his dinner. He cursed himself for being nosy._

 _"I do, I care about you, give me time. I cannot even breathe thinking about you, about our games. I need to prepare my friends, an it will be difficult to explain. You are a Slytherin and a supporter of the Dark Lord. Please be patient, please, I have missed you badly. I wrote you at the Malfoy's several times. Are you shagging that slug, the blond Death Eater?" He went from begging to confrontational, in seconds._

 _Snape looked at him angrily, "I will not dignify your insult. For your information, we went to France the next day after the Holidays started. I met a nice French witch, a relative of Lucius, Therese Malfoy. And yes, I shagged her and it was good. I love birds just like you, shall I tell you what she said?"_

 _It turned even worse, and Remus knew he should turn around, but he was ensnared. It was like reading a horror book; you are scared but cannot stop reading._

 _Sirius fell apart, he sat on the floor, crying heart wrenching sobs, "You fucking traitor, I didn't shag Emily she was only a date. I had to do it, it was the only way that Lily would go with James. As it was Lily was mad because of the way I treated her friend. I hate you. Since we started together, I haven't been with anyone but you, fucking snake."_

 _"So you are the reason that Lily went with James," Snape asked in an icy tone, his voice sounded flat and strange._

 _"What? Do you still care about that bloody Muggle born cow, you fucking traitor?" Sirius stopped crying. He dried his tears angrily with the back of his hand. Remus had to recognize that he looked magnificent in his anger. Magic making his hair fly, his complexion almost shinning, he was a beautiful wizard in his anguish._

 _"I have never told you otherwise." It was Snape's defeated response, and he started walking away._

 _"Oh, no, you did, and you don't leave me like this, you are fucking mine," Sirius ran after the much taller Snape and jumped on him. He was magnificent, like an angry tiger andf on a fluid motion he downed Sinivelus on the ground and started beating him up._

 _Remus considered stopping him. But he stopped right on time when the punches turned into kisses. Snape turned around and held him with passion, Remus ran like he had seen a demon. He had seen the demon of angry lust._

 _He was not sure what happened, but Sirius was happy for a short while, and then the taunts started even worse and more violent. He was sure it was over Snape wanting Sirius to show that he cared, and Sirius couldn't. Ok, yes, he had spied a few more times, damn Sirius always putting up a front._

 _He wanted Snape to quit loving Lily, and let Snape love him from the shadows. He would go in triad, but never would declare his love for one man, and not for a Slytherin at that. Life was strange. Snape wanted to be loved for the person he was, and Sirius was Sirius. And James, well, he really didn't want Sirius, just wasn't ready to let it go._

He had judged a lot of people wrongly. He had been ready to believe Sirius' betrayal, mostly influenced by the knowledge he had gathered spying on him. "Sirius, my brother, forgive me. I will do whatever I can to make it better for you. What have we all done? James dead, his son abused and abandoned; Peter is a murderer; I was living on the street until a Death Eater rescued me. Let's hope we can change the future." He talked to the shadows who couldn't talk back.

 **Harry Potter's Nightmare**

Harry's pain was worse. He cried softly not wanting to be beaten more. Today he had heard voices. He stood up with great effort and stuck his little ear to the door.

"When is the boy coming back? Did you say he is at your sister's home? I am so sorry, but the rules say that I must come in and conduct an inspection."

"Tunny, who is at the door?" He heard Uncle Vernon's voice.

"A Miss Granger, from Family Services, imagine how ridiculous, someone has reported that Harry is being abused. And she wants to come and inspect," his Aunt Petunia answered. Harry didn't know who the Family people were, but his aunt sounded worried. Maybe, it was a nice lady to take him away? But where, his mommy and daddy had been smashed up to pieces in a car accident, like bugs, that is what Dudley had said.

"I am coming down. Tunny ask her if she has a judge ordered signed for inspection," Vernon's thunderous voice answered.

He heard uncle Vernon talking, he did not sound friendly or happy. They were talking about the lady coming back with a constable, oh, no. They were going to punish him. "Harry, if you ever tell anyone, specially a constable, you will be sorry. " He did not know what kind of person that one was, but he never saw anyone. He cried in fear.

He though that someone was telling him, "Harry scream, quick before the lady goes, scream real loud." Yes, that was a good idea, but before he did, the door closed down. Oh, oh, there they came, he was shaking in fear.

He was wrong nobody came for hours, he had heard his aunt, "Verny, you must send that old freak fellow a note. Telling him what is going on. He promised to take care of us."

"Are you crazy? He pays us 1,000 P a month for the brat; I signed a paper for 2,000 so we split it. Apparently, he has to pay several people to keep this under wraps. However, he has always told me to take care of him. If he sees him the way he is now, he might even kill us. We need to think. It is your fault for complaining so much. The little freak gets on my nerves."

Hours went by, he did not know how long; he just lied on his bed, feverish. He had not been able to use the loo for almost a day. But then, he hadn't eaten or drunk anything. The door opened, "Freak come out now. " He did not have the strength to get up, nausea rose inside his belly, and he threw up. It was dark.

"Why is he not coming out? Harry, right now, little freak, now." Vernon screamed, no answer. Someone was at the door. He looked at the time, 10:45, he needed to go to work and needed to put the freak away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Next time: ?

A/N. The question is Lucius a good or a bad guy, can't say. He is not afraid to do what it takes to accomplish the task. I guess the Malfoy, in general are a lot lawless, a shade of dark, and a lot of fun, good friends, and hopefully not your enemies.

Hmm, next time we will see what happens. Rose needs the fear of something rotten, and never forget about Rita, she has not forgotten. Does anyone think that Molly will be nice? We shall see, I am just afraid that Ron will be truly rotten with a few sickles to spare. Not sure.

Writing about child abuse makes me sad, it is difficult subject. Doesn't it make you mad?

Good wishes to you all.

Till next chapter.


	19. Betrayals - Hope

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property

A/N Betrayals and Draco's disclosures

 **Azkaban.**

The three wizards were huddled against each other. The cold was biting through their bones. Rodolphus was no longer saying anything, "Rabastan, are you still here?" Sirius teeth couldn't stop shattering; he was so very cold.

"I am but not for long, let's try to see where we are at."

"Are you crazy? They have Dementors all over the place; I'd rather die of cold than to face them."

Hypothermia was overcoming them quickly; neither one of them would last long.

A small light was coming in; he was warm, under mountains of blankets. Ah, heaven, he had died, and he was warm. "Black, wake up, we need to be ready in less than ten minutes, wake up."

 **The Traitor**

 **Breakfast at the Burrow**.

"Molly, I have great news, I invested a little in a new fund circulating at the Ministry. Wait before you get mad because it paid great. We now have 500 *Galleons on top of the bonus. Not only can we buy Charlie new robes for his first year at Hogwarts, but I was thinking of this weekend; Molly, let's go by Hogwarts. We can take Bill out and all go shopping for new robes. He has grown a lot and could be better dressed. Afterwards, we could maybe go to the pub for lunch and let the kids get a book or a toy."

Molly was excited and as he expected, came and gave him a big kiss. He'd waited till morning, he knew Molly. She would be over the excitement by the time he came home, and by then, all her questions forgotten. He didn't want to lie more than he already had. If he had told her last night her questions would have been exhausting.

Besides he was already reaping benefits from the 'Bonus.' He had invested most of it on a recommended fund by a young Wizard at the investment department of Malfoy's firm, and he was guaranteed a 30% return as with most of their investments. Of course they used magic, mostly divination, but this was benefit of being a Wizard. He had now enough money for the boys' tuition, and with the monthly fixed consulting pay from Malfoy, he would have over two thousand galleons if not more by the year's end.

He was glad to finally be able to provide for his children, and to make his Molly happy, he smiled, kissed her and left.

Where Molly's disloyalty is revealed.

Molly smiled until the second he left the house. Straight away, she sat down, quickly wrote a scroll, and she sent the owl as she had been asked to do. She got the children up, dressed the two younger ones, while Charlie and Percy took care of the twins. Breakfast was ready and at the table.

Then she fixed lunch, "Charlie, I need to go and run an errand, you are a big boy. Please keep everyone busy for the next two hours. If you have any problems, please Owl Evelyn. She will come right away. Keep a close eye on the twins; Percy is a good boy and Ron will behave, just keep out some fruit, and biscuits for him; and I am taking Ginny with me."

Charlie nodded his head agreeing, yet his gut noticed something off with his mom. His mother was still talking, Pay attention, he urged himself

"Charlie pay attention, this is important. If your father comes or Floo's, please tell him that I forgot Ginny's healer's appointment. Get Percy to help you with the twins and you two can share eight Knuts and four Sickles when I am back."

She had just finished getting herself and the almost three-year old toddler, when the owl arrived back. He asked her to come as she had anticipated and sent her a quill. She said goodbye and stood up by the Floo. She looked around carefully, they were all busy eating, so instead of throwing Floo powder, she stepped in the fireplace, held on to the quill, and in a few seconds, she was at the doors of Hogwarts.

She was wrong, Charlie looked back and saw her holding a quill, she must be meeting someone, he thought.

Albus was waiting for her, and a little later after she Side-along with him, she stood inside of Albus Dumbledore's office.

 **The informant**

"Hi dear, thanks for letting me know. The news is indeed troublesome. Are you sure? Tell me, why did you bring the baby?" Albus asked, his voice tinged with distrust.

Ginny was asleep, and Molly was surprised at the question since she never left Ginny behind.

"Will be all right to talk around her?" Since she had not answered, he asked once again.

"It is fine, besides she is under a children's charm. It is sanctioned and only lasts as long as their morning nap. We have around 20 more minutes. Yes, I am sure. Rita Skeeter is a reporter for the prophet. "

"The reporter? You shouldn't be talking to her. "

'"It couldn't be helped, Monday morning she came to see me right after Arthur left. She had been at Malfoy Manor taking photos. Someone had called her with a tip about the Malfoys. Imagine, she saw Remus Lupin there, walking with Malfoy. She assures me they were quite friendly. And she also said that Remus was a handsome wizard, dressed in very nice robes." At that, she smirked at him.

"What was Remus doing with Malfoy, is she sure of that? Well dressed, Remus with Malfoy?"

"She doesn't know Remus, but she described him, and his name was Remus, and Severus Snape was there as well."

"Severus with Remus, it must not be the same Remus; it has to be a coincidence," but even Dumbledore was not very convinced of the possibility that it wasn't Remus.

The door opened, Dumbledore had forgotten to lock, and he never did during school hours. Who should it be but Minerva, Snape, and Bill Weasley. The almost 14 year old boy looked upset? He had a big shiner on his left eye."

''Mother, who called you? How did you get here? I am okay, and there was not need for you to come." His mother was acting strange, he wondered.

"Mrs. Weasley what a surprise," Minerva said sounding pleased."It is wonderful to have you over."

"She is here upon my request. I needed some assistance with some changes in a meeting she is organizing for me." Albus said while looking conspiratorial, it was for Severus and Minerva's benefit, to alert them that Molly was helping organize a meeting for the Phoenix Order. He figured out it would be a plausible excuse.

Snape sent a quick feeler into Molly's brain while Minerva said something, ah ha, Molly was lying. She was telling him about Arthur at Lucius'. She had also told about Remus and the money, fuck.

Molly had felt a pinch in her brain, a headache? No wonder, Arthur was going to hear about this, her head fell gummy, weird, and she knew that the headache would be bad.

"So what happened to Mr. Weasley and how can I help you?" The Head master asked."A lemon tart Mr. Weasley?" But Bill shook his head.

"He was attacked by three Slytherin boys at the library, he claimed they cornered him and called him a Blood traitor. Nobody saw the fight; Mr. Weasley said they started to beat him up," Minerva said.

"Albeit the boys aren't bad students, they can behave bad; however, they swear they were not the ones." Snape had argued, "Unless Mr. Weasley can produce at least one witness, we have the word of four other boys. Ah, a Ravenclaw boy said that Mr. Weasley was insulted first, but he couldn't tell who started the fight. I will have to take 10 points from his house and assign him detention. Of course, 5 points from Sytherin as Minerva suggested. I know the unfairness, but rules are rules." Molly rolled her eyes; she didn't believe him for a minute.

"Minerva, Albus, I need to go back, who knows what the dunderheads will do. You can bring Mr. Weasley back." He left in a big rush.

Molly was unusually quiet, hoping that her silence would help her keep a low profile. She had to bite her tongue when the Death Eater spoke. She knew that he wouldn't be fair to a blood traitor's son. After the professors and Bill had gone back to class, she started talking.

"Albus, in less than one week, Arthur has come home with over 1,000 galleons, he had to be there with Remus," she did not tell him the true figure because she didn't want to have to give it all back.

"Yesterday, I went to bring him lunch, and asked one of Arthur's friends. I was right, there had been no bonuses. Last Sunday, he disappeared for the entire day; supposedly to meet with a new Auror who is a wiz with investments; hoping to invest the bonus he was getting on Monday. This morning he had another 300 galleons, a lucky fast return. He is doing something for Malfoy."

She listened to Albus. Later at home, she was wondering what to tell Arthur and decided to repeat what Albus had recommended.

Molly was rather ambitious, and Dumbledore had everyone spying on everyone else. Some with compulsions, some others using their insecurities. It might be wrong, but he wasn't going to have everything fall apart. His mission was too important, and he was the only one who understood that.

He gave her 30 galleons for her report, and told her the tuition for Bill was again free for the rest of the year, never mind that there was only one more month left on the school year. And next year, Charlie would only pay half year.

Molly like that she could pocket the rest. Besides that, Albus had promised her that when the Potter boy came to school, he would make sure Ginny would be the next Lady Potter. Their union was as good as done.

Molly didn't believe in Arthur, and she thought he was weak. She didn't have time or the wish to work. She had imagined Arthur as one of the heads at the Ministry and no longer believed it. He was more interested playing with the Muggle toys, and Quidditch with the Aurors and the boys. She no longer respected him for his lack of 'ambition' at the Ministry.

She was blind to the fact that he was stopped every step of the way for his support to Dumbledore's cause. She was saving and would entertain the heads of the Ministry, in order to make a name for Arthur. That would be her job.

Dumbledore was the Master Puppeteer, not for money or honors, but for power. His original intentions have been good, but he had gotten lost along the way. Besides, keeping Gellert Grindelwald in prison for so many years had done something to Albus. He had been a good Wizard, one who had not been able to escape the allure of absolute power.

Severus didn't like what Molly was doing. Albus had lost in Snape's eyes with all they had found out this week. Now Severus was wondering if all his trust had been misplaced. One thing was important; know who your enemies are. By the way, Arthur needed to be informed before he went home this afternoon. Damn, he hated to be the bearer of bad news. Bill Weasley, thanks for providing me with an alibi, Snape thought as he wrote the urgent owl to the Ministry which he hoped that Arthur would understand. He also needed to write to Lucius, and maybe stop later by Malfoy Manor.

 **Remus's Blues**

Tomorrow night would be a full moon, and Remus was progressively upset. With the Grangers here it would be difficult to make an excuse. His dark depressive feelings were overwhelming, and he was feeling unloved and unappreciated.

He was dressed and was readying to leave the room when he heard a soft tap at the door and two little giggles. He smelled the pups and smiled, "Little scalawags," he said to himself.

Moony adored the pups, and he longed for some of his own. Remus worried, maybe one day they would be under an attack, and if it was a full moon… and if someone touched the pups. It would be a tragedy. He was very attached to the little witch and was afraid to overreact.

He opened the door, and nobody was out there. He could smell them, "I wonder who came around, maybe I imagined it. Too bad, had it been either Draco or Mimi, I would have liked to give them a piggy ride, oh well, I am going to breakfast." He sighed very loud.

From inside an alcove two doors dow the children came running. "Silly, we were hiding to trick you." Mimi was screaming, and Draco was laughing and saying more or less the same. If anyone was still sleeping, they were now awake.

"Remy, I tolds Traco that I didn't want to trick you, please take me piggy back." Mimi twisted her lips avoiding eye contact.

"Mimi, no, you said lets hide. I tolds you that Mother tells me not to hide. You said, yes, let's so Remy has to find us and tickle us. Hmm, and I said Mimi yes, let's trick him, and you said, no, I do—."

"No, no, no, you said you know good places—"

"Stop it the two of you. Right there," Remus sounded stern, louder, and a little rough, so that the two tattle-tellers reacted the same, both had the same expression, quivering lips, a frown, and tears about to start pouring down. Remus rolled his eyes. He had noticed his short temper, yes too close to full moon, tomorrow night.

"No crying, I was going to tell you all, that you both can piggy back at the same time. We just make you two a little lighter."

He pulled out his wand to cast a levitation spell, put a mild sticking charm on their hands and legs, and let them both hold on to his neck. He anchored one foot of each in his trouser's belt, and he held one leg of each. He had just realized something else, the Malfoy family was allowing him, a werewolf, around their heir. His heart beat loudly with joy. Maybe there was hope; and maybe Lucius was just a person after all.

And down he went, up the long hallway, galloping with them, laughing and carefree.

Jeanie and Grant saw him coming into the breakfast room, and Jeanie could not get over how much younger Remus had changed from almost two weeks ago. He looked like a young man again, even if his eyes were still troubled, what a joy. Grant thought the same and hoped one of his sisters would like the nice young wizard. Less for him to worry about, he smiled at the thought.

At the door was also Mr. Jones, "Lord Granger, good morning to you and to everyone."

They all greeted him and Hermione was squirming to get down her high chair with Draco following suit.

"Sir, may I have a quick word? " Grant stood up and said, "Certainly," leaving with him. Jeanie had to stop an eager young lady from her attempts to jump out her high chair, "Mimi, stay, they will be back in one minute."

"Remy, have you seen Hera?" Hermione asked.

"I am sure she is at the Owlery with the other owls and her sister. "

"No, she isn't; besides, the girls don't live with the other birds. They are princesses; daddy says they are part fey. They are allowed to live in the big cage and can fly out." Draco said as a matter of fact.

"So, they must be at the kitchen, filling their fat little tummies," Remus said with a grimace. "Fat birds," he mumbled again.

Moony had already mentioned that the two birds were very fat and probably tasty. Remus had disagreed; owls probably were nasty and tough, but just in case he had forbidden Moony of ever hunting them. Moony didn't answer, as all canines he thought that a good bird was a dead bird inside your belly. Thus Remus wanted the birds to be put on diet for more reasons than one; namely Moony's wishes for a tasty roasted owl.

 **Little Ears Repeat all They Hear**

"Dr. Grant, your sister, Dr. Elly called this morning. She said it was urgent. She was wondering if somebody could come with her to do with the 'visit' you had requested be done. She sounded upset. Apparently, she talked to neighbors who had some disturbing information, and she said the man was lying. Moreover, he appeared afraid of what might be found." Jones mien was dark, child abuse angered him.

"If I may suggest sir, I would like to come along, I was also in the group you served, and I will be less obvious." Jones sounded concerned and it was rare for him. Grant hoped that it was not to late for an intervention.

"Your Lordship also called you; he found the old plans to modify the roofs of all the Granger properties. He advised that you come with your new associates and take a look. Your Ladyship wishes to meet them all. I had the liberty to informed her how many were 'all'. I was bold and included Lord Malfoy's elders, and Mr. Lupin. I advised her to maybe have additional sittings reserved. If nothing else, everyone is expected this Saturday at 15:00 sharp."

Grant grinned, "Mr. Jones, you really need to breathe once in a while. You are most efficient," he chuckled.

"I cannot call from here so I will call my father later. I would strongly recommend Remus because I don't think Lucius should go. You should drive Elly. Let me ask Remus and consult with Lucius."

Grant went back and quickly updated everyone in cryptic words since the children were there. Cissy and Jeanie were listening, and both peeked at the children. They were not deceived, this was clear to the mothers. Both were intensely trying to listen and decipher the adult clues.

"May we come to get the boy? He is at those people houses. May I come with Remy and tante Elly?" Mimi asked casually, although, she looked ready to pounce.

"No, young lady, you may not. And who knows? You all might have some company later today." Lucius smiled mysteriously, and the two young ones came running towards him. They sat on his lap, and bombarded him with questions.

Mimi and Draco decided to finger comb Lucius, and twirling his hair between her little fingers, Mimi gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You are very pretty Mr. Lushus." Lucius smiled, his little daughter (both Cissy and Lucius already called her their daughter) smelled so nice.

"You should not kiss my daddy, you are a witch. Mommy is mad if witches come and kiss him my daddy, she says too many witches are too somefing9. And he is not pretty, he is a wizard." Draco looked at her with knitted eyebrows.

All the adults were smiling, Cissy was red, and Lucius was making an effort not to laugh.

"I kiss my daddy and mommy doesn't get mad." Hermione asserted a little miffed.

"If you need to kiss someone, you should kiss me. That is what Daddy tells her when she kisses Uncle Sevrus." He nodded his head and showed her his cheek, "Here is a start, love."

It was Lucius turn to blush, it was true, his Veela didn't tolerate for Cissy to kiss any other male, even Severus. It was too funny and everyone laughed.

Remus'd slipped out the room with Jones, and he could hear the adults laughing. The pups were being pups. They loved their wolf, he wasn't alone, he had two pups. He had their love.

Dobby and Lucius shows some of his faults.

It wasn't long before an owl dropped a message. Dobby brought it in. He wore a cleaner smock, which did not go unnoticed by Lucius who had always detested Dobby. The elf was unnatural. He did not respect the order of things. Lucius had been known to throw a shoe at him, or near enough to get him. The teality was that Lucius only liked Mipsy and Axel, his childhood caretakers.

Even since Lucius was a child, Dobby had challenged his orders as often as possible. To his shame, Lucius had been physical with him more than once. He was his nemesis in elf form. No lost love, the feeling was mutual. The house-elf loved to remind anyone, who would listen, all about Lucius' abuse and shortcomings.

"Master, Dobby don't be normals. My cousin drops him on the head when he was a wee-one…oh, yes, one too many times."

Likely excuse thought Lucius; he was born to very old elven parents. Over 300 years old, and they forgot to teach him servitude, loyalty and obedience. And, now, the children dotted on the ugly, smelly, bugged-eye miscreant. That was Lucius' personal observation and it made him a little distressed.

"Dobby, are you courting or what?" Lucius asked in a malicious voice; right away each of his relatives rolled their eyes. Here we go again, was their expression.

"No, Masters Lucius, we has guests, and they says, 'thanks yous Dobby,' and 'you so nice Dobby'. They treats me nice, and Miss Mimi, she be very nice, she tolds me I am pretty." Dobby turned purple, his ears flapped and he looked at his large feet. Mimi ran and hugged him, and Dobby beamed. He looked at Lucius defiantly and the adults laughed. "Yes, Dobby is pretty, and today he tolds Mr. Lu"

Lucius threw a child's fit for the first time in front of the Grants, stomped his foot, threw a plate aiming to Dobby's head, and then quickly excused himself. Dobby was his Achilles' tendon, one of them, and smart enough to irritate him every time.

"Sirs, yous owl," Dobby said handing it to Lucius, who was exiting the room in a huff and a puff.

Cissy, Thallia and Jeanie looked at each other in complicity; Cissy said, "Wizards," and Jeanie answered," Yes, men."

At this, the three adult women dissolved in giggles. Everyone was stressed to the max, and the laughter was welcome.

Draco and Mimi looked at each other puzzled; Dobby came and told them, "Grown-ups." And they broke out in peals of laughter, they all were some sort of agreement.

It wasn't but a few seconds before Lucius came back, and whispered something in Serpens' ear, "I am sorry, I must be excused, Grant could you accompany me to the Floo?"

 **Unsettled**

Jeanie felt a wave of darkness come over the house. Something was out of order. Good and bad things were upon them. Dark forces had weaved another tendril of darkness around them. She shivered. It was as if they had stirred a hornet's nest, and it was still unsettled. The meeting of the two children had started something in motion, a wheel that could not be stopped.

Hermione stood up and hugged Draco. She looked very upset. Her face had changed, and her demeanor was somber.

"Traco, arry is almost drowned, he is like smashed, like the fishes," and she started to cry. Jeanie stood up and picked up her baby. Draco joined the tears feeling the misery in his little mate. And he ran to Mémère, who hugged him.

Xox

Next Time. Things are bound to get worse before they get better or maybe not.

Harry's rescuers next time.

Note: In 1984, 500 galleons would had been around $16,000 (39,000 in today's money). Based on Rawlings saying a Galleon was worth and taking into account the price of gold, which varies from day to day.


	20. Rescued

A/N There might be a mention of same sex unions, but not slash. I respect choices between consenting adults, neither approve nor condone it. We don't have a choice in who we love. This chapter deals with abuse, betrayal, but also with chances for a better future.

RESCUED

 **At the evil-doers, aka Dursleys.**

 **Not a good foster home.**

The long Mercedes Sedan parked right in front of the house. It was not the type of automobile driven by a Family Services employee. Jones came around running and opened Dr. Elly's door, and then the front door. Out the front door came a young man dressed with a pullover and a sports jacket. Jones put on his jacket to hide his holster. He didn't know whether or not the ones in civilian clothes were armed. He had a bad feeling, nothing good was waiting inside.

It was 10:46 A.M. So why was Mr. Dursley's car still there? Dr. Elly had said he was a tall burly man, so Jones looked around to make sure he wasn't trying to make a getaway.

Remus had his wand in a holster under his linen waistcoat. Grant's beautiful sister was walking ahead of him. Woof, she was a nice bird. She had talked about children, but he didn't smell a man on her.

Her bum was nice, hmm, tall, maybe 1,72 or so. He liked her very short blond hair, the silver spidery earrings, and the large silver wolf medallion; never mind, he also liked her large amber eyes and her pixie's face; she was beautiful…Yeah, he really, really liked her.

Lately he liked all young females that he'd met, except Mimi. At this he smiled, he loved his pup. But back to his recent behavior, he was going crazy because everyone of them smelled like possible mates, it was his brain misbehaving, ' _No, not really they were trial rounds because she is the one_.' Moony sighed.

As they came closer to the house, his wolf senses came alive. Tonight was a full moon, and he was in a heightened sensorial state. He sniffed as they approached the door. James, or was it Lily? Wait, there was a sickly stink attached to the scent, oh, god it was little Harry…was he sick? Something was off. The door opened.

"So it took you over a day? What do you need my dear girl? "The nasty burly man assesed Elly in a lecherous manner. The three men tensed at his attitude. She didn't waiver and stood cool and professional.

His wife, a thin sourly faced woman that looked a bit like Lily, came to the door. Remus'd met her before, at the wedding, the nasty sow. She didn't show signs of recognition, which was good. A heavy set boy of five or six, he ought to weight close to six or maybe seven stone, also came to look, Ugh. _The pup's a nasty boy_. Moony asserted.

"Dudley, son, go to the car and wait. Father will be out in a minute to take you to school." Petunia ordered and continued to asses the group.

"But mother." The nasty child whined. Remus looked at him right on the eye; it took but one of Moony's stares, and Dudley nearly peed on his pants. "Yes, mommy, I am going," and the spud ran away from the sow, to the car.

"Again, why are you here? Speak up now that my young son is away, nothing for his innocent ears, I am sure. Vernon prompted, his tone venomous.

 _Lukewarm bravado,_ they all thought.

"Why do you feel the need to bring an Army to intimidate respectable citizens?" Both Vernon and Petunia kept looking at the street, as if in waiting for someone to show up.

Earlier, Dumbledore had sent a note. He wrote that under no circumstances they were to release Harry to anyone. It had just arrived. Today was Dudley's pediatrician's appointment, and Vernon had stayed home for the morning. They had been at the surgery and just back. He was now taking him to school. When he arrived at home he found the message attached to the door and was hoping the man himself would show. With the way things were inside, he could not allow these people in.

"You seemed awfully nervous," Jones observed. The man was hiding something, Remus had the feeling they needed to get moving.

Vernon ignored him. "Mr. Dursley, Mr. Mosley has the order for us to inspect your home. Is properly signed, he is authorized to use whatever means necessary to enable me to conduct the inspection. Could you move aside?" Elly was done with asking, she was telling.

"I need to call –."

"No, you don't, if you don't move you will be moved by force." Remus moved up front, he was the taller of all of them, followed by Jones. Both over 6' 3", Mosley was shorter and stocky, just a bit taller than Elly.

"If you cooperate, things will go easier. Again, where is the child, Harry Potter, born on July 1980, son of Mrs. Dursley's sister Lily and James Potter?" Elly asked again, as they came in looking around.

"Harry isn't here. I just did not think it was your business. He is away at my sister's home." Petunia interjected.

"Ah, is that so? Please show me to his room."

"I won't, you cannot come in." Vernon blocked the door.

Vernon was hoping for the old freak to show up at once. No such luck, at that time Dumbledore was at the Ministry.

Petunia backed up, and Vernon was faced with three very fit men coming toward them, and smartly, he moved aside.

Elly wanted to start upstairs, but Remus had detected the boy's scent coming from a small storage room, under the stairs. The one some families use along with the attic to store suitcases and things of the sort, a deep cupboard. His heart stopped, had they killed the boy? No, he could hear a shallow breathing.

"Miss Granger, would you look under the stairs? I think there is something there." Remus suggested.

Vernon and Petunia paled. Mosley could see their faces. "Yes, let's look."

"Err, You don't have the right to look but in the rooms. Let me see the letter," Vernon demanded.

The letter read: "all the living areas to include questionable areas." Vernon read aloud; "I say that cannot be on question. You are probably thieves, we have valuables there."

"No, I think it is up to my judgement, let's see what you are hiding."

The storage's door was locked, "Please, the key, Elly stretched her hand, and the Dursley just shrugged their shoulders.

"I am not sure where it is." Vernon said with a huge smile of relief; he was breathing easier.

Mosley pulled some tool from his jacket pocket; he introduced one of the heads in the lock, jiggled a bit, a click sounded, and it opened farther.

Remus felt a very cold hand right by his ear and heard a whisper, "Not there, in the large built in cupboard at the end of the room."

Vernon praised himself for his good acting. As long as they wouldn't go further... Mosley started pulling items from the storage.

While everyone was busy, Remus walked to the old cupboard at the end of the room. He opened the door to the old storage, it was dark and stunk. He pulled the wand and casted a Lumox, it would not be enough to register at the MoM, and what he saw, made him want to kill the couple outside.

"Here, Mosley, Jones, someone stay with the Dursleys. We need a big blanket."

They all ran to the room, Remus was nearly growling with anger, he wanted to kill Vernon. No, it wouldn't serve any purpose.

In the very small place, on top of an old mattress, a small boy was laying. He was very pale, his nose was bleeding, and his legs were bruised. He had done all his bodily functions on a corner of the room. Moony smelt death near by.

He picked up the small boy who did not weight very much. The child was dressed in very large clothes, and wore glasses put together with tape. He was very hot, and clammy, and stunk of urine, vomit, and illness.

"'Miss Granger, we have a medical healer waiting for him; please let Mr. Mosley take care of the situation and you will come with us.

"Is it a licensed surgery?" She winked her eye to him. It had all been orchestrated; rescues like this had been done before. The state was not always the best thing for children taken away from abusive environments.

"Of course, you take him with Mr. Jones, on second thought, I need to stay around here, and I will be there in a while." Remus said.

"Mr. Mosley, I will take it from here, your car is around the corner, right?"

Mosley was glad to be away from here, it was one of the worse ones he had seen to date. He was always happy to be a part of these clandestine operations. They were done as special favors to people in places of power. People, who couldn't afford the scandals or other situations; granted this time was stranger than the others. Before he arrived to his car, he wondered what he was doing around there, and decided that he needed to go back to the office. He did not remember leaving his house this morning, strange.

Remus performed an Obliviate on the Dursleys, put a good block, and inserted a memory of them finding the cupboard open. They couldn't even remember about Dr. Elly's visit the day before. Let Dumbledore ask them whatever, when he came around.

Remus remembered about the son and went by the car. The boy was sitting on the floor, probably hiding. He was a bully and was afraid they had come for him. Remus sneered. He inserted a memory of waiting for his parents and nobody had came out.

Remus went into a shed behind the house and Apparated at the Granger's home to use the Floo.

 **Lucius and Serpens' collect broken wizards**.

"Don't look back, and Malfoy, I don't like what you are doing. But, I like less what has happened. I have fought for the light, and I don't understand what is going on. I just know isn't what I believe or can support. I will be following you closely. I have looked in the minds of the Lestrange brothers, and I still don't like them or their supremacist blood ideas. However, they are not guilty, they had Veritaserum as well.

The Black witch has done some nasty things in her life, but this is one of the worst. It will be a while before I can have a good night's sleep after seeing their combined memories. If there is an evil witch, she is it, and I hope she is never out of Azkaban.

Take them where I never seen them again, if they ever fight against us, I will kill them myself. As for Sirius, I am ashamed. Take him and hide him well. I have copied the evidence for when he is ready to come forward again. As for Dumbledore, we the light, need to decide, it is none of your business. You owe us two lives. Go this address, here is a key. Take them far away and keep walking."

Serpens and Lucius kept walking. After a block or two, they looked back and there was not anyone behind them. They Apparated at the given address, it was a small hotel at Knockturn Alley, and the key was to one of their rooms. On the bed, there were three grown up men. The room stunk badly, of unwashed bodies, dried blood, feces, and urine, and sickness. They were all very ill and shaking. Lucius saw the bearded men.

He felt sick for what he saw. It just wasn't right. They would have to touch them. Good thing his Péperè also wore gloves. They stood to the side, and they Apparated to Malfoy Manor. No more than one or two words had been exchanged between the Malfoys, this was appalling. Lucius hated the Dark Mark more than ever. Damn Bella, damn the Dark Lord, damn Albus, damn them all.

 **Arthur meets the Benevolent Tyrant**

Lucius had been right; Albus had invaded his mind as soon as he came in. Arthur was trying to control his anger and his disillusionment, his Molly.

"Sorry son, needed to make sure. You understand it, right?" Dumbledore asked with a benevolent voice and the old twinkle.

Arthur forced a smile, "I am not sure what are you talking about it. And what is the reason probing my mind?"

"Molly came to see me, she thought some silly. Let it go." Dumbledore sounded evasive.

"She came to see you, why and when?" Arthur's voice had an edge.

"She was concerned about your sudden fortune. Wives, she was being silly. Was afraid that maybe you might have done something wrong." Dumbledore told him.

"The money, is that it? I didn't want to tell her the truth. I have invested some every year, and they have paid big. We should have a comfortable life. I didn't tell her how much, so it will last longer. I want to grow the funds." Arthur smiled with complicity permeating his voice.

Albeit Dumbledore was no longer suspicious and he smiled, he would keep an eye on Arthur. Women, they were silly at times. Now, for Harry's keeper; he needed to stop, the man thought Family Services wanted to see Harry. Not a good idea, not yet. He looked at the wall; it was nearly 11:15, time to go. He Apparated near the Dursley's home, and under and invisibility charm, came by the house. He would have Floo connected, this was not convenient. As he approached he noticed the car still at the driveway. Hmm, something was off.

 **HEALING THE BROKEN**

Arthur arrived home. He now understood that something had changed Dumbledore over time, a slow and gradual change. Maybe so many losses and fighting the dark for so long had taken a toll, and he no longer trusted anyone's judgment but his own. Arthur went over case by case and turned them on his mind by enumerating them.

\- On Sirius case, Dumbledore had been a self-appointed judge, jury, and executioner, and he had been wrong. Sirius had been sent for life for killing his best friends and ten Muggles; and to find out the traitor was Wormtail, this alone made it clear that Albus was fallible.

-Then to make it all worse, he had used blood wards and gave Harry, a Magical child, to his aunt who hated her sister Lily, the dead witch, and all that was magical. That made him irresponsible and hard to trust with the safety of children.

-Albus had sent two Death Eaters, the Lestrangers, who were as much victims as their victims to Azkaban. Why? Simply because he was angry over the Longbottoms, and was not able to consider their personal tragedy and their lack of free will thus condemning them to a life in a terrible prison. Three young wizards, Sirius, Rabastan, and Rodolphus just a few years older.

\- Lastly his worse fault, he wasn't adverse to use compulsion and natural greed to make spouses to turn against one another. He had no aversion to destroy families for what he considered the greater good. Indeed, he had made himself a benevolent tyrant.

Arthur hated blood purists. He was good friends with the Prewett brothers and with many who had died in conflict, and he wanted to fight for them, but he wasn't willing to be blind to Albus' bad decisions and abuse of power.

He made a decision, two could play this game. Hopefully Molly was still salvageable since he could never abandon his beloved children. He had turned into a spy for Lucius, and he would play his part from now on. He would fight for the right side, his.

"Arthur, Bill had a small problem at school, and I had to go in a hurry." Were Molly's first words when he arrived home, she was repeating Albus' words. Charlie listened with interest? What had happened to Bill and when? Mum had not said she was going to see Bill. Why was mum lying? I am going to tell my daddy. He decided, something was wrong as he had believed earlier. Or should he tell his dad. His father knew she was lying. What to do?

"You don't say? Yes, Albus mentioned your coming when he came by the Ministry to run errands." Arthur was boiling inside at her lie. Molly was speechless at the unexpected statement but played along.

"It is early, we can go out shopping, and then we can put the children early to bed." Molly wanted to play her love card not wanting further questioning.

Although, Arthur was mad, he loved Molly and liked their physical relation too much to give it up. This was going to be a long battle. "Yes, let's do that." Molly smiled to herself; she had Arthur wrapped around her little finger.

Charlie saw the smirk on his father's face. There was something going on, and he was keeping his eyes open, and his ear close to the ground, his mother had lied and his father knew it. He decided, he needed to talk to Bill before he said anything to his father.

"Yes, Ronny, Mommy will buy the Quidditch jumper just like the one of the Zabini boy, and for you, little lady, that big dolly you wanted at the toy store." Molly told the excited little children. The twins, and Charlie wanted new trainers, and Percy wanted a pair of dress shoes.

 **When it Rains it pours – Broken**

Lucius and Serpens arrived with the injured wizards. Axel and Mipsy took them to the large room prepared for them. It was located at one of the closed wings that had been aired and cleaned for today; the area which seemed in ruins, was at the edge the old castle walls. It was not all ruins, it was disguised by a powerful charm concealing a wing of five suites; the entrance to the hallway from the manor was hidden behind a movable magic wall.

The elves had prepared medicinal baths with insecticide potions for the new comers. Lucius sent an owl for Severus to come over; all the work needed to be finished this day because tomorrow was the full moon, and Remus wouldn't be available.

Healer Muctis arrived, he came with his son who had been a healer for six years now. The Muctis, a family of medical wizards had attended the Malfoy families for centuries. They worked exclusively for the Malfoy and their employees and were 100% loyally bound to the Malfoy Family.

They went into the bath to clean the men; they had to be deloused, facial hair gone, and bodies cleaned, healing insecticide salves applied, and gently moved to the beds. Sometimes magic had its limitations and sanitary measurements still had their place in the Wizarding world.

Rodolphus had been tortured many times. He was in the same cell with Bella for two years and she wasn't gentle. She mentally tortured him and did sexual favors in exchange for the guards to beat him up. He had been violated, bones broken, and some other unspeakable tortures done to him. Same had been done to Rabastan and the combination, had snapped Rodolphus' psychic. Lucius did a gentle probe and had to retreat, he ran to the bathroom to vomit, he was shaking, his teeth shuttering. The brothers needed a gentle hand; he would send the women to take care of them.

Sirius was malnourished, the three of them were. He was suffering from hypothermia and his mind wasn't well. He appeared well beyond his twenty-four years, and it was the same for Rabastan.

Azkaban was run by corrupt officials who pocketed the funds sent to run the place. The presence of the Dementors made it all that much worse.

Dobby appear with pop and a loud crack, "Master Lucius, the little master is heres, Healer Muctis must come right and says the little Master be very sick."

"Pépère, could you stay here, with Healer Muctis Jr.?"

Serpens nodded his head , "Go,"

Nothing would have prepared Lucius for what he saw next. Grant's sister had to go back to work, but Jones and Remus were there. Cissy, Grant, and Jeanie were there as well. Thallia had stayed with the little ones and Pretzel.

Dobby had Scourgified the small child and dressed him in one of Draco's night clothes, that were left open for the healer to check. The child's face was battered; one eye was swollen shut; the lips were cracked from the fever; and he wore glasses put together with tape.

But it was when the Healer removed Harry's top that the reality came crushing upon them. Remus growled menacingly, the women closed their eyes, and then came to stand by the bedside. Remus was pale, obviously trying to keep it together. Lucius couldn't understand how a child could have belt marks, bruises, and infected sores. And to be so skinny, you could count every rib and bone.

Fury ran up his throat. He tasted bile and anger. Here was the son of a great house, and even if they were Blood traitors, how could have anyone treated a noble heir like this. Fucking Muggles, no, it wasn't the Muggles, it was Dumbledore's fault for not checking more on the child. He wanted to go and first kill the Muggles and then take care of the Headmaster.

He knew that there was only one who could defeat the Dark Lord, and the one was this child, and Lucius doubted the child's survival past the night. They should have tried harder, and Severus needed to come.

"Lord Malfoy, who is this child?" he had already seen the mark. "Is he Harry Potter?" asked Healer Muctis, disgust was painted on his face.

"Yes, he is," answered Lucius, his face was contorted with anger. Having a child the same age was making him lose control. He could feel his Veela rising.

Remus paced the room like an angry beast, he wanted to go and kill the Muggles who were responsible. Oh James, I have been a bad friend. How could Dumbledore have allowed this to happen? He growled again. Moony was also right beneath his skin.

"Remus go with Dobby, I have another person you must see." Remus heart beeped irregularly. Could it be? He didn't want to leave Harry behind but he wanted to see Sirius; and Lucius didn't want an angry werewolf around his wife. Grant offered to go with him, and Lucius thought it might be a good idea. They probably needed a dental healer, at least to look.

After a thorough examination, and Healer Muctis' soft curses, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, this child needs to go to St Mungo's. I cannot adequately treat him here. The men in the other room need the same, but they are adults and I can take the risk. This boy is very important to all of us. With due respect sir, I know you respected the Dark Lord."

"Please stop right there; there is no need to apologize. I have no real allegiances. Unfortunately, the boy must stay here; so tell me what needs to be done. You or your son can stay here. You know this is a secret and nobody can find out, right?"

Muctis shoulders sagged. He was not at all sure that this child could be saved at home. He would try but he had a bad feeling. Cissy and Jeanie held hands; both had the same thought, what if something should happen to one of them, would this be Draco or Hermione? Tears came down their faces. They both had internally decided to be this boy's mother, and give him all he had missed since his young mother had died.

After a protracted silence, dragging for at least two minutes, "He has a perforated lung and a nasty infection raging inside. He is totally dehydrated, and he hasn't had a square meal in years. Who has done this? Whoever has done it must pay!" Healer Muctis' voice was angry; most unusual for him because he was reserved and almost never spoke out his diagnosis, but he was shocked. In all his years working for the privileged he had never seen something like this.

"I will do it, and remember that the young men also need intensive care. I guess that we will take turns." Muctis said. "We will need some special potions only available at St. Mungo's."

"I will get them for you." Lucius advised, he had enough contacts everywhere.

"He needs around the clock care, elves are usually ok, but not for him. He needs an adult, preferably a woman, and children if he gets better." He put a marked emphasis on the 'if.'

"He will get better, and the ones who did this will pay, maybe not right away, but oh, yes, they will." Lucius and Cissy said, "Aye."

They were all so involved that they didn't hear the door open and little feet quietly make their way in. By the time the adult noticed, Hermione was by the bed with Draco in tow.

"Arry, you are real and so many boo-boos. Poor Arry, the doptor will makes all better." Hermione spoke softly as she touched his hand, and climbed on Avside of the bed. Draco stayed behind, he stood grabbing Lucius thigh, bug-eyed; he was horrified to see a child smaller than him all bruised and so very pale.

Draco wasn't alone, they all were upset and horrfied..


	21. Healing Begins

**DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **A Magic Trio**

They were all so involved that they didn't hear the door open and little feet quietly make their way in. By the time the adult noticed, Mimi was by the bed with Draco in tow.

"Arry, you are real and so many boo-boos. Poor Arry, the doptor will makes all better." Mimi said as she touched his hand, climbing on the side of the bed. Draco stayed behind grabbing Lucius thigh. He was bug-eyed, horrified to see a child smaller than him all bruised and so very pale.

Lucius was upset that the kids were here, they had probably escape Mémerè's supervision; no wonder they were fast as the wind.

Harry opened his eyes just a little and tried to smile, "You are the angel, is my mommy here?" he had looked at Dudley's books and had listened to the books being read to him while hiding very quiet behind the couch, so he knew about heaven and angels. He also knew that his mommy was dead, and that she must be in heaven, so the pretty angel visting him had been sent by his mommy.

"You silly," a favorite word of Mimi's, she thought it was very grown up, "I am Mimi, but my real name is Hermione, and your mommy isn't here, but my mommy and mommy Cissy are here, and Traco is here too." She said while the adults watched.

"That's not right, her name is Mimi." Draco mumbled.

Healer Muctis; face lit up; he hadn't thought that the boy would regain conscience on his own, this was a good sign, and he had been right, mothers and children. This child needed love and lots of it.

Draco lost his shyness and came forward. He went around the bed and climbed on the other side, and without hesitation he held Harry's other hand. Harry smiled again, "Hi Traco," and he went to sleep. Healer Muctis just worked around the children, while the adults looked with infinite sadness and also with joy.

Thallia had come looking for the little rascals and came forth slowly. She was first appalled at the state of the child being healed, and her soft heart twisted inside to see the young children being strong beyond their years. Feelings of revenge were holding the adults hostage, but they would later talk about their options.

Draco liked Harry and was glad to be of some help. However, he didn't like the way Mimi was being so nice and holding Harry's hand. She was his, and he didn't want to share. Alas, Draco was a good host, and he would be polite as Daddy was with Uncle Sevus and other wizards. A friend would be fine, but Mimi was his. He would explain it to Harry when he was well. Reaching this decision, he assumed the role of being a good host. Hermione was happy to see Harry; she had known that he wasn't a dream. He was very sick; he had fevers and probably a big headache. She petted his hand and touched his hair gently, and then got on her knees and removed the broken glasses, which she passed to her Mommy. "You need to buy him new ones, these are broken." Miss Bossy was alive and well.

"My name is so Hermione, ask my daddy," she reprimanded Draco, who stubbornly shook his head .

"We will talk' bout later." Draco answered, he was still playing the good host, and Daddy said you didn't argue in front of guests. All the adults smiled, ah the children warmed your heart. After this, both children were quiet, and stayed sitting next to Harry.

Dobby was back and also stood near by. He liked this little wizard a lot. This was Harry Potter, he had heard them talking. All the elves knew he had defeated the Dark Lord, and he, Dobby, stood right by him.

 **A Clean Bed and Memories**

It smelled of consommé with chopped gizzards, and a dash of Fino Sherry, his favorite. Just as Momma Dorea used to prepare for her boys; this bed was soft, and he was nice and warm. If this was heaven and was very nice. An excellent accommodation, silk covered walls, large windows with silk drapes, and two more beds. He must have died which made him a little sad. He had hope to get his godchild back.

"Is he going to make it?" He heard a voice ask. Shit, he recognized the voice; he opened one eye, turned his face, "MOONY? Is that YOU?" Sirius tried to sit up, only to find out he had zero strength.

"Stay down, you are weak and have gone through a bad ordeal. You are also very undernourished. Padfoot, I am so very glad to see you." Remus was grinning from ear to ear.

He walked forward while the young healer and Serpens worked to heal Rodolphus.

Serpens was a good assistant. _This wizard, the age of his Lucius, was a step away from death's door_ , Serpens thought angrily; and when he saw the Death Eater's mark on his arm, the anger for the Dark Lord intensified. He was glad to hear the other young wizard waking up after three years in that hell hole. He wished that either Octan or Abraxas had trusted him, at least Abraxas had written the letter to him about his suspicions of the Dark Lord. So many dead over the two last Dark Lords, always the same story, maybe they would learn this time.

"Moony, you know I didn't betray them. It was Peter, he lost a finger during the explosion," Sirius was trying to explain in a big hurry.

"Shh, we will talk later. I know that and more. We have a lot to talk. But first, remain calm and don't make me have to restrain you."

Remus had his wand handy. "You are at Malfoy Manor, and don't make those faces, we aren't prisoners. You need to take my word for it. We all have put our trust in the wrong leaders, and no, Lucius is not who you think. Do you promise to stay calm and I will tell you more? Just know, Dumbledore is not one to be trusted. Be very careful." Remus talked calmly and hoped to make some sense.

Sirius thought that was too much information and way too bizarre. But seeing that Remus believed on his innocence, away from that hell , and being spoon fed consommé by Moony, made sense; hence he would listen. He had all the time in the world. He wanted to eat, sleep, and get better.

"Two more things before you fall back to sleep. I am tutoring two children, one young wizard, Malfoy's heir, and one little Muggleborn witch, and we just rescued Harry Potter. Albus had him living with Lilly's horrible sister, and the poor lad is almost dead. He is James, but he is all broken."

Sirus face came alive. Blood started to pump furiously, the adrenaline and serotonin served better than a healing potion. He sat on the bed. The three healthy wizards looked at the dark haired wizard with awe. "Is my godson here?"

Remus smiled, he liked the color returning to Sirius cheeks, "Yes, if you promise to behave, I will take you to see him."

"I will try, I need clothes," Dobby was ready with all he needed.

"A shave and a shower…" as he touched his face, he looked at Remus with wonder.

"It has all been done for you, you were, shall we say, not clean? If you care to use the loo etc, I will wait."

Grant was currently examining Rabastan's mouth and shaking his head. All the teeth had to go. They had been in a medieval type prison judging by all the broken teeth, scars and bruises. And the little boy, he could not get the images away from him. He still wished that he could get up and run. he knew it was no longer an option.

Sometimes you are called to fight wars and you fight them on if they are just, only a cowards backs out. A Granger would never be a coward.

 **Privet Drive-**

"Tuny, where is that blasted freak?" Vernon was sweating profusely. It was fear, a message at the door had announced of Dumbledore's early evening arrival.

They, the Dursleys, couldn't remember what had happened earlier that day. Their last memory was of moving Harry from the cupboard under the stairs to the deep storage room. It was disgusting; he had thrown up on his clothes and had wet his trousers; they were forgetting that he had been very sick.

"Vernon, maybe he needs to go to the surgery, he is very hot. I think you went too far this last time. "

"It was your fault for complaining about him so much. He breaks things; he is a FREAK and another mouth to feed, as if it was my responsibility," Vernon was turning purple with anger.

"All I can remember is someone at the door yesterday then another one today; both stood by the door and no freak in site," Vernon screamed again.

They had not heard the soft pop by the door. "And who is the freak you cannot find?" The tall long-bearded demon was addressing them.

"No one, sir, we w—," Petunia started.

"Dispense me of your babble, where is Harry, your nephew, may I add? The same freak that your husband collects a monthly payment of £4,313.00 for his care, and out of that, £2,111.00, were a payment for your care-taking services; a handsome sum I would say. As for the rest, it was meant for his expenses, which should have included a good education, and the costs to bring him up with the decorum due to a son from a good house. I would expect that he be also provided with proper attire, suitable quarters, a nurse, toys, books, and whatever else required. So where is he?" Dumbledore asked.

The Headmaster already knew that Harry wasn't in the house; furthermore, he had already scanned the entire house looking for him. He had come after Mrs. Figg's owled him when she had heard that Dursleys weremcombing the neighborhood for Harry.

Petunia looked surprised, "Vernon, he said £4,313.00; what is wrong here?"

Vernon did not bother to answer, he shrugged his shoulders, "Later, we will talk later."

Petunia realized those were all the bonuses and promotions. And that was not even half, besides she was all too aware of the magnitude of their crime; they had collected such large sums, and she had allowed Vernon to practically kill the child; suddenly, she felt rather sick. Vernon was not alone, she had done the same by starving him, when she left him locked over several days, when gone in all those expensive holidays. They were as good as dead.

"Please take me to his room. You can later discuss your marital problems." Dumbledore snapped his fingers, and Snape appeared behind him. Petunia recognized the nasty wizard boy, and she shuddered in fear seeing the now imposing tall wizard, "Severus, please check everyone nook and cranny," and snapped his fingers again. A fierce and very handsome man appeared in the room.

"Scrimgeour, please check around for signs of struggle, blood whatever; and Mrs. Dursley, you go with your old acquaintance," pointing her to Snape who smirked viciously.

Dumbledore appeared disappointed, "To think I trusted you because you wrote me a letter, what a fool I was. We better find Harry at this home, or you better prepared to pay the consequences. Whatever happened to sisterly love?" His eyes misted for an instant remember a little sister long ago.

"Mr. Dursley, would you lead me to Master's Potter's room." Vernon was feeling ill. The sausage he had for lunch was coming back.

"Err, hmm, he shares room with my son," answered Vernon.

"Interesting, lead the way," Dumbledore demanded, he already had seen that he was lying.

Vernon walked up the stairs, seemingly on the way to the gallows; Petunia was not fairing much better. She had the feeling that they knew Harry was not here. Furthermore, she was praying that Dudley would not be coming back from having tea with his best friend, two houses down. She didn't want her sweet baby to be afraid.

In Dudley's room there was only one large bed. Further inspection of the room confirmed there were no Harry's belongings in this room. The next room was a playroom for one child with only one desk. There were not traces of Harry living there either.

Dumbledore had a sinking feeling. Someone had taken Harry, but if so, who had? Moreover, where did the lad sleep, inside a cupboard? Of course not, he must be missing something. Or, had these brutes killed him. He needed Harry to kill Voldemort; he knew they were not taken good care of him, but nothing like this.

He believed a little over 1,000 galleons, would sweeten the chore; besides, the woman was the auntie, for Merlin's sake. The blood wards were the easiest to cast, and he would have full control over them, but obviously he had made an error in judgment.

"Albus, come right now." Albus heard the concern in Severus' voice and wasted no time. He Apparated back to the first floor, forgetting about Vernon, who taking advantage of the lapse, stepped to his room, dug under the mattress, took out a flat case, and slipped his bulky frame out the window. It was no small feat but he did it. He went down a fire escape ladder that he had kept since ever just for a time like this. He would miss Tunny and would find a way to get her; but for now, he had the key to the car.

The three wizards were appalled at what they found. Under the stairs, behind a front row of coffers and travel cases, there was a little cot; it had a meager mattress, a thin deck, and some old clothes hanging from a wire.

Dumbledore missed a pair of condemning eyes passing judgment on him; yes, Albus was the one at fault.

"Albus this is not all," Scrimgeour guided him. The other room smelled of sickness, and other unpleasant smells, which the couple had certainly tried to remove. With a wave of the wand, the Aurors showed him all the signs of blood around the room.

Dumbledore came by Petunia who was being dragged around by Snape. "Severus, would you do the honors?"

Snape put his hand on her forehead, the memories of the last two days seemed to be whipped out. That was good, he thought, and then refrained he of an opinion knowing how powerful Albus was. Petunia was screaming, the feeling the invasion of her brain was not gentle, and it made her feel intense pain. Severus was invasive; he moved fast and even looked at very personal memories. Memories of envy and hatred for Lilly made him very sad.

What he saw next made his father's deeds seemed trivial when compared to the cruelty the young child had to endure. At least he had his mother's love and a meal in front of him. This woman had allowed so many acts of cruelty to happen to her own kin; Severus wanted to vomit.

She personally was neglectful and had willfully allowed the cruelty to happen. She complained about the child and locked her self-up while she could hear the cries. He saw her lying to the small boy, telling him that his parents were monsters and drunks who had died in a car accident, and that he was freak and deserved nothing. At once, he remembered Lilly, her eyes, he had her eyes, but the face reminded him of James.

He had to stop, "The bathroom, where is it?"

He ran and emptied his stomach. He was really hoping that there was no afterlife, so he would not have to tell Lily what he had seen, and why he had never checked on her son.

Dumbledore had been inside, once he saw Snape's face and he decided at once; he could not allow the Order to know this. He would blame the Muggles, and he needed to put Dursley in Azkaban. Merlin, he had left the man alone upstairs.

"Scrimgeour, bring the husband," Albus was ordering when the doorbell rang. It was Dudley.

The three wizards left the house sometime later. Albus was furious to have let his guard down letting the criminal get away. They left a compulsion on Petunia to get in touch with them whenever Vernon came around.

Dumbledore had to figure out to find out where Harry was and how to punish the Muggles, or his authority would be challenged. Petunia couldn't leave the perimeter of the house and neither could Dudley. There was nothing else to be done, for now.

Dumbledore had gained a staunch enemy who no longer trusted him. It was his fault for not checking before, and he was going to try to wash his hands. Neither the Auror nor the Professor favored the headmaster getting his hands on the boy, and hoped he was safe. Severus was going out tonight; he had a date and broadcasted to whomever tried to read his mind.

 **Friday morning at the Manor**.

Sirius was waking up after having nightmares all night long. The sight of Harry had been too much for his weak body and he fainted. The healer gave him an extra dose of dreamless sleep but it hadn't worked.

After Grant had checked the teeth of three inmates and whatever were left of Harry's, he gave his recommendations of extractions to curb the infection on the body, Muctis told them he would be bringing a dental healer of great trust, his son-in-law. Snape would be contacted today to get all the required potions. He often came to visit Lucius,and it would not be any different from other weeks.

Sirius wasn't sure where he was when he heard a female voice he recognized. "Sirius, are you awake?"

He opened his eyes, and he saw that Narcissa was there. She looked as pretty as always. Why was she here? He looked at her with visible mistrust.

She laughed, "No need to be like that, I am also glad to see you. You are safe at the Manor." Ah, it was all coming back. She pulled a chair and sat by his side.

"Dear cousin, sorry you had to endure all of this. You were set up. We need you a bit better to discuss the next move. Lucius will be here in a while, and we need to decide. You are all safe here for now. Right now, the ones in the biggest danger are Harry and Rodolphus. Harry is the worst. Nobody knows if he will pull through." She held Sirius' shaking hand.

"Cissy, how could this happen? I don't understand, who was taking care of little Harry?" Sirius face was hard, his eyes blazing with anger and fever. 'Whoever did that to him must be punished. I will do it myself."

"Sirius, you need to calm down, you cannot go anywhere, you are very sick yourself. If I tell you, do you promise just to listen?"

He nodded, but wan't sure if he would be able to keep the promise. He knew as soon as he was able, he would be paying a visit to whoever was responsible. He wanted to know why he was here, instead of Bella, Cissy's sister. And why Lestranges and again no Bella, and why was he here in the midst of a Death Eater's family, and why was Remus here? He was still confused and felt the Dementors around him.

"Dumbledore sent Harry to Harry mother's sister. Apparently, the child was living inside a cupboard." Cissy bit her lip and looked the other way, Sirius was crushing her hand.

"Fucking Dumbledore, is he crazy? That woman hated Lilly. I'll kill all those responsible. I need you to know that didn't kill James or Lilly. Please believe me." Sirius looked demented; he wasn't well, not well at all.

"Cissy, Cissy, is that you?" Rabastan tried to sit up to look at the apparition in front of him. He was also a ghost of the wizard he had been.

Cissy stood up, and went by Rab's bed. She sat on the mattress, and Rabastan half sat and embraced her in a tight hug. He started crying like a baby in heart wrenching sobs, and it broke Cissy's heart. She was ashamed for Bella's badness. Moreover, albeit she knew the brothers were blood supremacists, sherthey would never do the vile things Bella did for her Dark Lord.

Rodolphus was still non-responsive. Rabastan asked, "Cissy, is Dolphus going to be well?"

She choked with emotion and didn't know how to answer. Lucius, Serpens, and Grant stood by door. Lucius came and put his arms around Cissy, "Shh, love, all is going to be well."

"Good to see you Rabastan; it is good to have you all here. I hope by Sunday we can talk. Meanwhile, you are restrained to the sleeping areas. We don't know if the escape will be reported, we don't think it will. I will explain to you all later. As far as the Prison officials are concerned, you are all still there. My wife and I are very happy to have you here."

He stood up with Grant and Serpens to greet Muctis Jr.

The healer had just woken up and was coming from the bathroom. "Nice tub, big enough for a family. Oh, good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Granger, " he came around and shook hands.

"Sirius Black, my wife's cousin, and Rabastan Lestrange, a dear friend of the family, here are Serpens Malfoy, my great-great-grandfather, and my future in law. I will explain later. And yes, he is a Muggle, or so it seems."

Lucius couldn't take his eyes away from Cissy's hands that still held Rabastan's. However, the peace in the younger wizard's eyes made his eyes water. He was grateful of how much good had come out of Draco finding his little mate.

"The three adult women will be taking turns with you all. Muctis feels you can all benefit from a witch's hand, and maybe the children can come and visit when Dolphus is better."

Lucius guts twisted, he didn't want Cissy here with the Lestranges. He knew that Dolphus still loved Cissa, and he had never stopped. He wanted them gone, far away, to be with their parents, but that might be dangerous. Grant had an idea worth exploring.

Sirius was looking at the Muggle, his brain was registering something, same with Rabastan. He looked very familiar, but he couldn't figure out whom he resembled.

"Grant, you look so familiar," his eyes closed from the effort, and Rabastan had already fallen sleep.

Thallia stayed for the first shift so Muctis Jr. could go home once his father returned.

Lucius was holding, his arm wreapped around her waist. She hadn't stopped crying since Rabastan closed his eyes. She was looking at the wasted wizards, especially at Rodolphus

At that same moment, Lucius remembered meeting Bella, and the day he got the accursed Dark Mark, the worse times in his life. During both times, he had known Bella would destroy everything within her path.

Next, they went to see the little wizard; the hallway was very quiet. They came to the room and found Harry, Draco, and Mimi under the blankets. Remus had fallen sleep at the foot of the bed. They smiled, "Lazy bones, it is time to get up." called Jeanie.

In less than five seconds, Draco was up and jumped onto his daddy's arms. Mimi was going to do the same with Grant, when she saw Harry looking forlorn, she sat on the bed and held his hand.

"Arry, my daddy can be your daddy too, and Traco will loan you his too, right Daddy and Daddy Lushus?"

"He isn't your daddy, he is mine, but I will loan it to you if you loan me yours." Draco stated, his brows knitted, he wasn't good at sharing not even with Mimi, no yet, besides Grant knew some great games.

Lucius felt something melting inside, he already saw Mimi as his little girl, and this just made it better. Narcissa's smiled,"You may call me mommy Cissy, if you want. " Grant and Jeanie were looking at Harry whose lip was stuck out.

"Think of all of us as your family and call us whatever you wish," Jeanie volunteered and sat by the battered little boy, who sat up with great effort to receive the first big hug he remembered from an adult woman. Last night Remy hugged him. This must be a good dream.

His voice was very shaky; he still had a high fever and was rather weak. It was the love and the children, contributing to a miraculous recovery, "Will you be sending me back to the Durslys?" Jeanie felt him tremble with fear.

Grant came forth and so did Lucius and Cissy. They formed a wall around both sides of the bed. They touched his hands and told him, "No, never, we can promise that, you can trust us."

He hardly heard the people around him, exhaustion had taken over him, and he went to sleep. There was no a dry eye, and even the men had moist eyes. Remus was looking from his position, his head in a pillow and most his face under the blanket. He smiled and wanted back to sleep; he had stayed up all night with Harry who kept crying, "I'll be a good boy, don't, don't..."

xox

a/n Well, it seems Harry has come to a good place, but of course, he is still sick, and very insecure.


	22. Magical Revelations

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property

 **Old Acquaintances and Magic**

 **Severus and Children**

"Mrs. Granger, enchanted," Severus stretched his hand greeting Jeanie who was coming with her hand outstretched, and to his apprehension, the little ones came running right behind her.

Mimi and Draco squealed with glee, and Snape still remembering the non-so long ago accident, looked at them with some reluctance, and a twisted grimace flashed for a second. All the adults knew the incident with the children, and Lucius was appraising Snape, his eyes bright with mischief.

"Uncle Sevy," both said at the same time, they clearly liked him. Severus eyes rolled, and Lucius had to control his laughter, "please pick us up," both asked, so he bent and obliged.

He tried to smile, badly, a crooked smirk was more like it, while Narcissa and Jeanie looked at him with motherly pride because he seemed to like their children. The cold professor carrying the two terrors, which were playing with his hair and touching his face, was a sight for any mother's eyes.

Jeanie already had two choices waiting for him, one Kelly or maybe Elly, however, Elly seemed a better choice for Remus; but from her experience she knew that only time would tell. She remembered someone else and her eyes saddened for a second. And sometimes you had to make a choice, even if it tore you, you couldn't have two, if only. She heard the children's chattering.

"Uncle Sevy, I love your big nose, mine is too little. You can probably smell things a lot like a doggie." Hermione said while touching his nose gingerly and gave him a sloppy kiss.

Everyone was quiet, wanting to laugh but embarrassed for Severus who looked ready to kill. Lucius chose to look at his shoes.

"Don't kiss other wizards, I tolds you that before, remembers? You're are mine." Draco saved the day and everyone felt free to laugh. Severus was thinking that he hated children, sometimes.

"I kiss my daddies, uncles, Remy and Harry, and my mommy says is okay. Here, Traco," she moved forward and kissed his cheek with a loud smooch.

Draco smiled and all was well.

Well done, Severus thought, poor Draco his future bride was a clever female. He was done for it.

"Where is Remus?" Severus asked.

Lucius and Serpens were the only ones who knew Remus' secret, hence Lucius answered with alacrity, "He went to visit his hometown, he will back early tomorrow."

Lucius looked at him reprovingly, and Severus blushed, shit, he had forgotten the full moon.

"Ah, yes I remember. May I see your guests? I brought the potions; the dental was difficult to brew." Severus asked.

"Guests, as in three more, a total of four" Lucius indicated. As they were going up to see Harry, the bell to the front gate was activated.

Dobby, and Axel both came, "Sir, a couple Aurors be here, they needs to be speakings to yous."

Lucius whispered something to Cissy, and she nodded her head. "Children, let's Floo to the Grangers to pick up some books and toys, Grant let's go." They mobilized in surprisingly record time.

"Love, please remember to close their Floo," Lucius reminded them and saw them disappear and worried for them. He had been concerned for the children since the time Avery tried to kidnap them, the worry never left his mind. He was surprised for the intense feelings he had for his new daughter.

Serpens explained to him, it was the Veela in him. If something would happen to Draco, he would protect Draco's mate with his life. If she was of age, she could also become his bride, it had happened before in the Malfoy's History.

"Let them in, now. Severus please go with Dobby. Dobby go to Master Harry's room, pull the false wall by the door and place a silencing charm. If someone is about to enter the room, Apparate them to the other room, Axel, go to the other wing, and make sure the tapestries are in place. Pépère let's go to the library. "

"Lucius we need to talk…" He wanted to alert Lucius about Dumbledore, damm, maybe the Aurors..

"Later Severus, later."

The women and the children arrived at the Grangers' fire place. Jones had heard the Floo and stood by waiting for them.

He looked at the children and asked, "Ah, you two must be sharing his mark. It is rather clever if I say so myself," he chuckled..

Draco and Mimi were already running towards the kitchen, Missus Jones we are here, might we have chocolate chips biscuits and milk."

Grant and Jeanie had only let her have a biscuit two or three times per week. However, around the Manor was nearly impossible. And what was with the clever mark? As they ran out, both Cissy and Jeanie saw what he meant. Their hair had covered their pen-drawing rendition of Harry's scar that was quite accurate, probably done by Remus or maybe the older Malfoy.

Cissy felt a shiver, just thinking of an Auror wondering about such distinctive mark. Maybe Serpens was right, they needed to leave the Manor for a few months and then come back. The children were too fast and unpredictable, and about Harry— well, they must make a decision. Both Jeanie and Narcissa were hoping to claim ownership.

Meanwhile at the Manor, Lucius was stressed. Who were the Aurors looking for? The convicts or Harry, and why so fast? Who had alarmed them. He needed to rest. This was too much.

At the Granger's fireplace, the women and the children arrived. Jones had heard the Floo and was there waiting for them.

He looked at the children, "Ah, you two must be sharing the young Master Harry's mark. It is rather clever if I say so myself, well done," he complimented them and seemingly amused. Draco and Mimi didn't hear him and were already running towards the kitchen," Missus Jones, we are here, may we have chocolate biscuits and milk."

Grant and Jeanie would normally allowed sweets two or three times per week. However, around the Manor, it was nearly impossible to regulate the sweets.

And what was with the clever mark? As they ran out, both Cissy and Jeanie saw what he meant. Their hair had covered their painted mark, Hermione's and Draco's; which was a rendition of Harry's scar. It was rather accurate, and probably done by Remus or maybe the older Malfoys.

Cissy felt a shiver; what if an Auror saw such a distinctive mark? Maybe Serpens was right. Leave the Manor for a few months and then come back. The children were too fast and unpredictable, and with Harry—well, they must make a decision.

"Drs. Granger, Dr. Elly is here with the children."

Neither Jeanie nor Grant was ready for this, not with Cissy. Then they remembered that Elly had already seen Remus.

Narcissa looked at the young woman admiringly; she was tall, chic, beautiful, with curly blond hair. The newcomer walked towards them holding the hands of two blond toddlers. Narcissa recognized her; she had seen her where and with whom? Ah yes, at the Manor? How could that be?

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Eleanor blushed.

 **Grangers' Secrets are Uncovered**

"Yes, Elly, so sorry about Evan," Narcissa came forward and hugged Grant's sister. Jeanie and Grant looked at each other, both puzzled. Both women sunk into the embrace.

"Please don't say anything in front of the children." Elly begged Narcissa.

The two young blond children ran towards Hermione.

"May I?" Narcissa was visibly shaken.

"Please, Frankie, he was just three a few days ago, and Evangeline soon will be two."

"You have two? I thought there was only Frankie?" Evangeline in a rare display of friendliness went straight to Narcissa.

"My, oh my, she looks like my mother, the same eyes, mouth, but the hair is Evan's." Narcissa decided to let this go. She felt the looks from Grant and Jeanie, and Elly's discomfort, but she couldn't stop from holding her cousin's children, and kissed them several times.

She didn't know what was going on and how could this be? She had understood that Eleanor was a Halfblood. She let it go, but tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Frankie was already by Hermione and Draco, and Hermione was dragging them towards her room.

"Auntie, may I take the baby wif us?" Mimi asked giving her aunt a big hug.

"Evie can go when she is ready." Elly answered with a smile. She turned to look at Mrs. Malfoy and Evie and was moved to see Narcissa's tears. Evie was playing with Narcissa's long hair and her necklace, ]and smooching her occasionally. Looking at them, you could see the family resemblance.

"Grant, Jeanie, Mrs. Malfoy, please let's go into the drawing room and we can talk. I was hoping for my mother to explain some of this mess. But, I guess, we don't choose the dates for unexpected encounters."

"Elly, the name is Narcissa, or Cissa, or Cissy, please, we are practically family."

After tea and biscuits the story was told. "I ever married Evan. However, he had insisted in some kind of vow, ah, yes the Back's hand fasting, an old ritual similar to the old hand fasting. He received a certificate in a tube. I made a copy and will show it to you later."

Narcissa smiled mysteriously, did she have a surprise for Elly, clever Evan. Elly noticed and looked at her, but Narcissa just said, "Later, go on."

"Okay, as I was saying..." She told Narcissa that she didn't feel that marriage was needed to have children. After during the sixties and seventies sexual revolution had taken place and Elly had been a rebel and had not wanted to play traditional roles.

Narcissa kept grinning at all her statements. Elly told her than when she got pregnant with Evie, they had decided to marry in the Muggle world that December, but Evan never came back. She was later informed that he had been murdered. He never met Evie and she was born nearly seven months after his death.

She had met him during one of her coven meetings. There were Muggle born who opted for this alternative instead of being put down and persecuted in the Wizarding world.

Grant and Jeanie could not believe what they were hearing. Their mother had suppressed the magical core of the children; it was possible for a parent to do that at their home. There were, however, magical accidents when they were children, but something on the house prevented detection. She believed in science and her mother convinced her that she had telekinesis, sixth sense for her divination, and other demonstrations of magic. She must had wanted her children to grow away from dark magic and free from danger.

At fifteen, when she joined the Wiccan, her mother had talked to her and her sister. She had tutored them for years since in order to help develop their skills, but always hidden from others. She had completed her preparatory studies in the U.S. and attended the last two years at a private Wizarding school in Salem. And did her first two years of University classes there as well, to learn more. Their mother never wanted anyone to find out about her. Something about being discovered, and they would all be in danger.

Evan was seeing a witch from the coven, a Pureblood whose magic was nearly non-existent and made her nearly a squib, but her parents were very rich. It was love at first sight. It was not until later she found out about the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. She had told Evan of her mother not wanting magic around her.

Her parents never met Evan. They told the people in their small town and all their friends, that Elly had married and divorced and had kept seeing the ex-husband; you know about young people, right? Elly had gone to the Malfoys a few times; Evan introduced her as a witch who had been educated abroad, which was all true. Evan did not want Rosier meet her, he had said it was better that way, and asked the Malfoy to keep it quiet.

"So, you are a witch and Maddy is a witch, and the preparatory she attended in the US is really a Wizarding school. Does my father know about all of this?" Grant asked.

He was unhappy that nobody had ever told him; and he was realizing that his stealth, his skills, telekinesis, and his other "quirks" were all magic. Unbelievably, his mother had never felt fit to tell him; no, not even when they shared Mimi's 'strange' happenings. And lastly, Mimi had ties to Cissa's family, of sorts.

He stood and refilled his scotch glass, the third one in a short while, he was very unhappy. If he would only have guessed how much weirder things would soon get, he would have drunk a triple-shot.

"Dad doesn't know, but I guess it will all come out tomorrow. I am invited over as well. Sorry for the surprise. So what is going on?" Elly asked, "Ah, Harry, how is he? And where is Remus? He seemed very upset over Harry. Have they found the horrible Mr. Dursley?" She seemed cleared upset.

"Dear, I don't want to drop this on you, but you and Evan were married, in our world you were. The Black hand-fasting doesn't need witnesses and is fully sanctioned by the Ministry of Magic. We must talk about this later." Cissy sat by Elly and held her hand while she told her.

"It figures, I asked him what it meant, he said, it was for my protection." She smiled sadly. "We will talk later." Elly told Narcissa, and they dropped the matter for later.

They stayed talking for a while, and Grant wished again for his life from just a few weeks ago. He didn't even know who he was anymore, and now, even Jeanie was afraid for both of them.

The children came running and screaming into the room. Hermione was trying to carry little Evie, who was squealing at the top of her lungs. Draco kept pushing Frankie. "Let Mimi carry Evie, she is a big witch and knows how." At this world Elly smiled, she had read the papers and had connected the dots.

"Mommy, Daddy, Frankie doesn't want to play house. I wants Traco to be the daddy and I am the mommy and Frankie is the house-elf. I knows a house-elf, so we called Dobby. Frnkie is naughty and told Dobby that he is ugly and made Dobby very sad." Hermione's face was red and sweaty, and Draco had his arm around her shoulders as the daddies did.

All the adults were holding their lips together not to laugh. They, the children, were looking at the adults for guidance; meanwhile, Evie got loose and ran straight to Grant, her favorite person.

"Unka, I tay with Papa Unka; no Mimi." That was her name for Grant. It made Hermione mad that Evie wouldn't stay with her, and she ran after her. to tug her away from her father, yanking her leg and readying to use her fingers, but Evie was having none of it and was climbing on Grant, while pushing Hermione with her foot.

"Mimi, Evie is not a toy, and it isn't fair to make Frankie a house-elf. There is nothing wrong with Dobby, but why can't he be a friend instead of an elf. And why are you calling Dobby here?" Jeanie spoke in a conciliatory voice, thinking that she needed to defuse the situation, but also firm, they didn't need someone to see a house-elf at their home.

"And who is going to do all the work?" Draco asked, sounding cross, "I am too little to do work, Mimi is always busy reading, and who takes care of the baby when we have parents' nap time?" Draco looked at Cissy with his eyebrows knit in despondency.

What was wrong with adults? Why couldn't they understand, you needed a house-elf, and Frankie wanted to be around Mimi too much. He made a fine house-elf, besides he liked taking naps with Mimi, and he wasn't going to share her. His daddy didn't share Mother.

All the adults' eyes were fixed on Narcissa. They all had mischief on their faces and eyes; and she blushed to the tip of her ears. Draco really talked too much, but, now, she needed to be careful how she answered.

"Yes, I guess Frankie is a big boy, almost a daddy, he could take care of Evie while you two take a nap." They all laughed; Cissy had defended her right to naps; it was something they all could associate with.

"And why cannot invite Dobby he is my friend?"

They all looked at each other for answers.

An unexpected visit

Two warriors and a light meal

At the door, two Aurors stood; Lucius stepped forward and invited them in. Thallia was standing by him.

"Please come in. How might I help you?" Lucius asked, moving aside.

The Aurors lowered their hoods, Alastor Moody and Rufus Scrimgeour, "Where is Remus?"

▦▆◄►HG◄►DM◄►▆▦

a/n. hmm, are we there yet, almost...Love to play with Severus.


	23. Visits and Pixies

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property

a.n I am publishing a children's version of this story, an abridged version. Just fyi. Mos of the big angst is behind. Things are bound to improve.

▦▆◄►HG◄►DM◄►▆▦

 **An unexpected visit**

 **Two warriors and a light meal**

At the door, two Aurors stood; Lucius stepped forward and invited them in. Thallia stood by him.

"Please come in. How might I help you?" Lucius asked moving aside.

The two Aurors stepped inside and lowered their hoods down; they were Rufus Scrimgeour and Alastor Moody. Moody looked all around and whispered, "Is Arthur Weasley here, and how about Remus?"

"Please follow me." Lucius brought them into his library.

"Neither is here." He answered curtly.

"Lucius, we have long fought in opposite sides of the war," Moody remarked, "not once, I thought you were nothing more than a rich, spoiled Pureblood. However, recent developments lead me to believe I might have made a hasty judgment. Yes, we were sent to check the Manor, but the time would be better spent talking." Scrimgeour appeared ill at ease with the situation.

"Remus is tied up tonight, full moon?" Lucius remarked casually.

"I should have realized," Moody grumbled.

"Gentlemen please follow me, Mémère you don't need to stay, but if you would be so kind and maybe send Axel to get Pépè , and you could stay with our guest?"

They sat at the library, "Tea, a light repast, or something more substantial and a light dinner?" Lucius asked.

"It has been a busy day, perhaps tea and a sandwich, or something like that?" Moody asked looking at his partner. Scrimgeour just nodded acquiescently, he didn't want to eat at the Malfoys, but today had been a day from hell and some food would be welcome. A stiff drink would be as well, but they had to go back to the Ministry and file the report, damn Albus.

Lucius called for Pretzel, placed an order and reminded her to make sure the kitchen staff were taking care of the other 'guests.'

"Do you all care for a small drink of spirits? I could use something a little stronger, something to take the edge off," Lucius offered while going to the table holding crystal decanter, bottles, and glasses. The two Aurors looked at each other and shrugging their shoulders, they both accepted a glass of a finely aged Firewhisky.

"So what brings you here? I would assume this isn't a social visit, although, it would be nice if it were," Lucius smirked.

"Of course, it isn't. Believe me, we would much prefer if that were the case. I will just come out and say it; we are to check the Manor for the possible kidnapping of Master Harry Potter. Albus came today with wild allegations; specifically, about Master Harry Potter being spirited away by you. I would imagine that considering what you have been doing, you are behind it."

Moody talked while both the tough Aurors kept their eyes fixed on Lucius, who wouldn't be stared down. Serpens had stepped into the room.

"Ah, gentlemen, first, let me introduce Lord Serpens Malfoy, my great grandfather." Lucius started to be interrupted by Scrimgeour.

"I met with him when he was with you at the Ministry yesterday," Scrimgeour answered with a daring smirk and a questioning look.

Both Lucius and Serpens looked at each other. He was the one, so Moody and he were the ones who had helped, amazing. Serpens stood with a regal attitude; he made them feel as if they were in front of royalty, close enough.

Lucius spoke first, "No need to say anything else, we understand each other right? That still does not explain what your position is, and in what kind of trouble are we?"

"We have talked a lot, Alastor and I; and it is clear to us that Albus has lost focus. He has turned into a benevolent autocrat, a tyrant of sorts; he dispenses his own type of benevolent justice. His type is as dangerous as Voldemort, what if tomorrow he decides that I have killed too many people during my years? What if he decides all Aurors should be sent to Azkaban?"

Scrimgeour started his speech; and he paused to look at the Malfoys, he hoped to gauge their reaction. Yes, indeed, he could sense their agreement.

"Or, better he decides who should do this or that?" He continued, "To certain extent, he is already doing that, nobody can question his decisions; and as result Sirius, a young man, has lost years of his life for something he didn't do." He took a pause to calm down.

"The Lestrange brothers weren't even allowed to hire defense; and who looked out for their rights? Yes, they are pureblood bigots, but that doesn't make you a criminal. They were under an Imperium curse and also being tortured, and nobody even looked into that?" He took a long swig, visibly perturbed.

"He has set a wife against her husband; and he has sent a young child to be nearly killed." Moody added and also drank half the glass.

Lucius was thinking this was a set-up but why?

"I hear you, and I don't disagree, but why are you telling me all of this?" Lucius asked and drank a very small sip; he wanted to be sharp around these two; these men weren't just smart, they were killing machines and could not be easily deceived.

Rufus Scrimgeour and Alastor Moody were old fighters and forces to be reckoned with. Rufus was the head Auror, and if they came to their side, the new Order would have a tremendous advantage.

"We talked to Arthur, and we all feel the same. We must fight against he-who-must-not-be-named, since he is surely coming back, and the new Order is the best way to present a united front. However, alerting Dumbledore would only create additional problems, and Arthur has told us something interesting." Moody talked this time and was going to continue when the food was brought-in by three house-elves.

The 'light repast' was a buffet, a small feast, several kinds of cured hams, French, Italian and English soft and hard cheeses fat olives, prosciutto, salamis, small dried sausages, a couple baskets of assorted rolls and breads, small finger sandwiches, creamy butter, raw vegetables, sauces, and a tray with miniature cakes, pastries, puddings, tarts, and biscuits.

The Aurors decided just to eat and enjoy the treat. They pointed out what they wanted to Perdu, one of the kitchen elves who fixed an artistic plate for each of them, and a few smaller plates for the Malfoy men; finally, they brought a cart with the hot water, coffee, water and fruit juices, and then left.

The hard boiled Moody, in a rare moment of humor, made a joke, "Lucius, if you treat us like this every time we come to inspect, you might be harassed by us on regular basis."

At this, they all laughed. However, Lucius was thinking, _that is exactly what I want you to do; I want to keep a close eye on you_. His feelings were shared by each of the room's occupants. They might have one goal as a whole, but real trust had to be earned.

"So what did Arthur have to say and tell me how is he? I have not heard from him," Lucius asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Arthur said that his children come first, and he will try for a while, with his wife that is. I am glad that I'm not in his position. He did tell us that you have a marriage contract for your heir, soul mates, with a Muggle born? He wouldn't disclose more; he said to ask you. I must say, his opinion about you is much changed." Moody looked at Rufus who assented.

"So we talked between us; and our conclusion is that you're either mad, or you're telling the truth. I don't know how Arthur is doing. I saw him briefly today, and he appeared rather upset. Albus has called for all of us to meet, and before we do, we wanted to talk to you." Scrimgeour, the politician at heart, once again spoke for the two Aurors.

"Yes, and I will go one step further, but before that, you aren't to repeat this information to anyone but us, the group in here, unless I authorize you otherwise." Lucius decided to be direct.

The two Aurors agreed, the vow was made, and Serpens witnessed it. Lucius told them about his Veela nature, explained the reason they were Veelas, and why he needed to protect his son, and his future. He also made a revelation when asked about future Malfoy children, why not have more?

"Bella made sure that wouldn't happen again. I was in a mission when Cissy went into labor, she was having difficulties with the delivery, and Muctis recommended bringing her to Mungo's. But, Bella refused, she said that I had ordered for Cissy to stay here while I was gone. It wasn't true, she made it up. Muctis had already said if intervention didn't happen very soon, both Draco and Cissy could die."

Lucius had to take a break, his voice was shaky; so Serpens stood up and brought him a glass of water. Without any embarrassment, he put a hand over his great-grandchild's shoulder; anyone could tell he was furious, his eyes were blazing and his mouth was tightly closed.

Lucius continued, his eyes were unfocused, "She was bleeding profusely, and was already in an out of consciousness, making everyone really scared. Everyone, but Bella, she was sitting drinking red wine, with a leg hanging from the chair, looking bored and not one bit upset. "She is only having a baby, mother had three at home."

I could have killed her. If I had not arrived, Cissy would be dead and so would Draco. We Apparated at Mungo's, Narcissa had to fight for her life. During the delivery, they found her womb severely damaged, and there were traces of a curse, but we were unable to prove Bella's wrongdoing. Cissy and Draco survived, but her womb is badly scarred and well…"

Lucius eyes had a far-away look, they had wanted more children, Black women were fertile, but alas, not for him. Damn Bella, full of poison and evil. Of course, hope for more children had not left him, and he stayed open to the possibilities. His sister-in-law was a damaged creature; she had given herself to the dark before he had even known her.

Alastor Moody was shocked to know that people like Lucius had problems and suffered the same than the next person. They were all a bit shaken with the revelation; nevertheless, he continued the conversation.

"Lucius, we cannot openly come to your side and would prefer to stay as we are, for now at least. Arthur is not aware of our involvement, and until he is not in sure footing, we would not want him to know. After the Peter Pettigrew incident, we must take precautions if we are going to put a strong front. Things like Unbreakables should be in place. War is coming back, is a matter of when, and we must be ready. We will work with you if you would let us, but of course, after we hear your plans." Moody concluded.

"Alastor, Rufus, my plans aren't all defined. We should call for a meeting after I find some additional facts. My plan is to take a page from the Muggles. They are fighting a 'cold war', meaning not open hostilities, but it is vital to make sure you know where your enemy is at; to keep open ears and eyes; and to be prepared for open hostilities. I will let you know the next time we will meet, and now as soon as you finish eating, you can follow me." Lucius served another glass of Firewhiskey.

He realized the need to contact Arthur again; he didn't envy his situation. Damn Dumbledore, his father had never trusted him, he had called him a zealot.

As soon as they finished eating, Lucius insisted that they would take a box with a meal for each.

"Please allow us to pack a small meal for later since you have an evening shift."

Pardu, their French elf, a great cook, came and fixed a masterful plate for each as they made their selection. He also put several sweets and fresh fruit in a carrying cardboard box, and did the same for bread, and condiments. He packed two plain white porcelain plates and small salt and pepper shakers, silverware, bottled waters, and put it all in a basket. Moody wiggled an eyebrow to Scrimgeour, and they both smirked. A pay-off of sorts, but it wouldn't leave a trail.

"Ah, if you have Harry, treat the lad well. What we found at the aunt's home makes me want to hurt all involved. His parents were good and loyal, why did Albus sent him there is not important, but why did he let him stay? Hide him well, because Albus will keep searching." Scrigemour said before getting ready to leave.

"Wait, I have someone you need to see. Let Perdu finish packing your dinner."

◄ ►█▓◄ ►HP◄ ►▓█◄ ►

 **STRANGE BED FELLOWS**

Once that was done, Lucius took them to see Harry. They were appalled to see James' and Lily's son in such a state. Snape stood by the bed, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the two seasoned Aurors.

"Severus all is well, I will explain later." Lucius reassured him. He asked Muctis to show them Harry's scarred body, and both the Aurors appeared shocked and rather angry at the little boy's state. Rufus cringed remembering the cupboard niche.

"Who is responsible for this? How could this happen?" Mad-eye Moody whispered in Snape's ear.

"Ask Lucius, he has more details, Rufus saw something as well." Severus answered. His answer was enough, the relatives and Albus were covering their tracks. Severus didn't want to say more, he didn't trust anyone who had to do with Albus. He had been deceived along with everyone else. As far as Severus was concerned, Albus wouldn't get his hands on this child ever again.

They would all make sure of that. Later they would talk, Alastor and Rufus, about how the fact that a Death Eater, a Pureblood supremacist, was the one taking care of the child of an enemy; war did make strange bed fellows.

Harry was exhausted, and Muctis told them that Harry had been asking for the children to no avail. After crying non-stop for a couple of minutes, he had just gone to sleep. "Severus, please ask Axel to get the family from the Grangers."

"I know you want to see Sirius, but he isn't in this property, can this wait? I assure you he is fine." Lucius didn't want to take the Aurors, even if they were his associates, to the hidden side of the house.

After a few more minutes, they agreed to tell Dumbledore that nothing was found at the Manor, not even a trace. Make sure that others would think his allegations were ridiculous.

They also agree on Lucius' recommendations. His idea was not to do anything to the relatives, for now, other than stopping the money paid for Harry's care which came from the Auror's budget. That was their belief, except that Albus paid triple that from Hogwart's budget.

"About the property, specifically the house, since it is protected by the blood wards, they might need it later. I will let Dumbledore make his move and then I will intervene."

They agreed and he told them that he wanted to scare the Dursleys, to keep them on their toes. There were a lot of decisions to be made.

He walked the Aurors to one of the Gates outside of the Manor wards, "Lucius be aware, Dumbledore isn't going to quit. He has spies everywhere; hence, he will be sending others after Harry. You should go away for a couple of years if you are able."

Lucius was quiet, still not wanting to share too much.

"We might need some more money to pay the families of the prisoners playing the parts of your rescued group. If you let us know when we can see Sirius, we would like that. Please be careful they will need new identities, a durable glamour, the works, and we can help. And thanks again for the small tea." Scrimgeour concluded, and at his last remark, they all laughed again.

█ ►DH◄ █

 **The Healer Pixies**

They shook hands, and as they left, the Floo lit up. The Grangers, Narcissa, Draco and Dobby were back. Elly did not come with them, she was taking the children to her parents' home and had a long drive. She was wishing that the Floo between the homes would be activated again.

Narcissa couldn't get over that Elly was a Granger who had children with one of her cousins. It made her think, not for the first time in her life, that everything was ordained, and that it was all too strange. Nevertheless, it made her happy that Evan had left children and Elly was around. At least that branch of the family was still alive. Too bad that Bella couldn't know, it might had made her happy, or not. She wished that she could tell Andy, Evan had been a favorite of them all, a sweet wizard with a mean father.

If Narcissa was in awe, Grant and Jeanie were very much so. Besides, Grant was angry and disappointed, and he couldn't find a good reason why his mother had hidden things from him. Yes, she had send Jones, but because of her secrecy she had also allowed his younger sister Madeline, or Maddy for short, to recommend that evil woman, Miss Rose, to be Hermione's nurse.

As soon as they touched the Manor's floor, Mimi ran to the stairs, " Arry, I must see'im. I fink he is very sad, and a little cranky because we weren't here. C'mon dear," Hermione stretched her hand calling Draco.

"I'm not dear, you also told Frankie, Dear Frankie," he said pouting. Jeanie and Cissa were smiling, nearly laughing. Draco was just too adorable in his jealousy, crossing his arms and stomping his foot. He reminded Cissy of her Lucius.

"You silly, that's is an axsprision, right Daddy? " She looked at her father, who refused to the take the bait. Who knows what example she had ready to pull out her magic hat and decided to steer her away.

"Mimi, you two quit arguing and go and visit with Harry." Jeanie suggested, she wanted to hear about Lucius' visitors.

Draco, resigned, followed Hermione with Dobby right behind then. By the time, they had reached the first level, they were holding hands, and Mimi gave Draco a big hug and kiss on his cheek. "Frankie is my cousin and you are my Traco, ok?" Grant rolled his eyes and Jeanie pinched his arm.

"That pinch is going to cost you a pretty penny. You will need to be paying in coin of the realm; and I mean a heavy payment." Grant whispered, and Jeanie giggled, "We will see," she answered.

They came to the room, and Dobby opened the door for them. Muctis was happy to see the children. The last three hours had been worrisome. The better potions were helping, but he was still not responding well enough. His breathing was shallow, and the fever would not subside.

It was true that the little girl had a healing air about her. He had noticed how she would emit a faint glow when she was touching the boy. Maybe she was a natural healer? He had heard of her extraordinary magic, probably a mage, how had this happened was a mere guess. Lucius had indicated his suspicions, and Muctis was about to believe it. Mages were rare, he had read about a handful of them.

Hermione jumped up to the bed, "Mimi, don't jump on Master Potter," Severus ordered her.

"I'm not juping." Hermione said. She was already trying to open Harry's eyes, while Draco kept his eyes on his witch, he liked Harry, but Mimi was his, not Harry's, and now they took naps with Harry as well.

Hmm, he was not sure he liked all the boys wanting to share. Harry as well. His father didn't share naps, hmm. He was too young to understand his possessiveness; however, the Veela was that type of creature. Whereas his love was innocent and the Veela's was as well, the Veela had the instinct to protect his mate for when he would be ready; it was a matter of survival.

"Mimi, wait for me." Draco also tried to climb, and Muctis helped him up; both children had a good effect on the little wizard.

Harry's eyes were fluttering open, "Mimi, you're back, and Dwaco too, I am a little sick." He said in a thin voice.

Muctis couldn't believe the child was talking, just minutes after he had been so concerned for Harry. Hermione rubbed Harry's forehead and Draco followed her lead. They had played this game earlier, they were playing house, and their baby was sick. Harry was the baby.

"Let's play that we make Arry all bedderr. Like in your book the Healing Pixie. Remembered? She puts the hands all over the almost smashed birdie. And with the love-healing she charmed the red-robin-boo, and he got all bedder, remember?"

Mimi asked Draco who nodded affirmatively. Severus and Muctis were quiet, both had felt something about the little witch.

She got in her knees, and repeated the spell the Healing Pixie had cast, "Ai, Ao, blue, gold, and white, erase the hurt away. Ai, Ao, white and gold, blue and silver, water and gold, happiness, love, and blood, and so Mote it be." She had memorized it.

She drew a few symbols across Harry. They were nonsense, or not, the book said that she had written the world LOVE over the red-robin-boo, and that is what she did, but since she was not a good speller, yet, she drew a heart, for love, and she knew the D, and the H, for Draco and Hermione.

"I will be d.." As Hermione and Draco repeated what the Pixie had done in the book; each pulled something out each ear, and a stream of black, smelly sludge, like a soft rubber band came out, and both of the children giggled, "Gross, gross, " and they flung out whatever it was, the thing moved like it was alive, and kept moving towards Severus.

Snape didn't want it to touch him, and he pulled his wand to zap it. Instead of burning, it just changed into a dried up house fly. He pulled out a vial from his robe's pocket and with his wand guided it inside the vial, which he sealed and cast a charm so it would stay inside.

"Mr. Snape, you need to keep your eyes open," Muctis called his attention. Draco and Hermione kept repeating the little charm, which was not really 'magical', as they verified later on. The children' magic combined was powerful, and they believed on their words. Of course, it was later found out that Hermione had natural healing powers, as so did other members of the Granger family.

They, Draco and Mimi, still ran their hands over Harry, his body was glowing, and the rascals were giggling, probably thought they were pretending. Harry broke out in an intense sweat, and he started shaking. Severus intervened, "Children, enough, let him rest."

Muctis jumped in, he pulled out his wand and other diagnostic tools, his temperature was written above him, it was at 102, around 39 +, and in less than five minutes was down to nearly normal. His color got better and most of the bruises in his face were gone.

"How is Harry doing—" It was Narcissa and Lucius, followed by the Grangers, Serpens had gone to get his wife. Harry had just sat on the bed and was smiling and holding hands with Mimi and Draco.

"Arry is fine," Draco answered with great pride, "we played the Healing Pixie and pulled out the yucky sick slime out of him, out of his ears." Draco grinned real big.

Muctisand Severus nodded their heads, with a strange smirk, confirming Draco's fantastic tale.

"Yes, we did, I remembered the Pixie's love spell to fix red-robin-boo. Remembers, mommy Cissy?" Hermione asked.

"What are they talking about?" Both Grant and Lucius were talking at the same time, and right at that moment, the three children jumped out the bed. Apparently, Hermione had mentioned Hera, her sister Mina, and biscuits.

All the adults couldn't believe they had seen the nearly-dead Harry Potter jumping out the bed, and the three little devils running out the room.

Muctis then said, "Let me tell you…"

 **ALMOST BED- TIME**

 **ALL IS WELL**

Later that evening, the three children had fallen asleep in front of the fire place. The fat little owls were perched safely away from killer Brutus, who had his eye on the plump small birds. The dogs slept between the children, keeping an eye on them. Dobby, Pretzel, and Mipzy stood a little farther, waiting for an order to take the children to bed. Since they were all holding hands, it had been decided they would share Harry's large bed, just for tonight, the elves would keep an eye on them.

Lucius had gone to check on Remus, he looked through a small camouflaged window. The piped music, the calming fragrances, and the improved Wolfbane had made today's transformation easier than ever. Poor young man, the cell was holding, and he could not destroy or damage either the cell or himself.

Muctis was now with the three sick adult wizards. After much deliberation, it had been decided to allow the little witch have a go at Rodolphus, let the two pint size healers "play" the Healing Pixie again. Nothing to be lost, everyone was still in awe of the powers of the children. Lucius, was Lucius and was dreaming of the Malfoy ruling the world, but if not, of the power and honor that would come with their astounding magical powers, or at least from the powers of the little fiancée. Grant was feeling happy that his daughter was so blessed, but still dreading seeing his parents, his mother.

A/N.

As always review comments are welcome. I am not needy, but your reviews are nourishing, my muse loves them.


	24. Interlude- About Harry- Part I of 2

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property

A/N I was thinking it would be nice to find a little more about Harry. Two parts, a weekend treat.

* * *

 **Interlude**

 **Part I**

 **•●◊HP◊●•**

 **Harry's first two days**

 **Remembering**.

Harry's dreams came and went, his body felt hot, and it hurt to breathe.

 _In one dream, he had been very sick. Uncle Vernon was very mad at him for wetting his pants, and it made him afraid. He couldn't help it; he was very sick and couldn't get up. Earlier Uncle Vernon had hit him with the belt buckle and thrown him against the wall for borrowing one of Dudley's books. He had hit him again and locked him in the dark cupboard._

 _Maybe this wasn't a dream, he hoped not. He was almost sure that he no longer lived with Aunt Petunia. Remy and Miss Elly had taken him out from the darker cupboard and away from there._

 _They brought him to a good place and he now lay on a very big something, maybe a bed, it wasn't a cot. Uh huh, it was a bed, maybe like Dudley's but bigger and softer. He had nice, soft Pjs, and was given drinks of water and of something delicious._

 _The nice lady, the one you couldn't see well, came to this new room. She kissed him and whispered, "There you go, all is well and you are safe and will stay so. I know they will take care of you. Ah, uncle Remus and your godfather are here as well. Rest my son." He thought that the lady was his mommy because she always called him my son._

 _He was still feeling poorly and not hungry. Regardless, someone fed him warm broth with soft noodles, other times sweet yummy porridge or warm apple sauce. There were many nice people here, they all looked like angels, and maybe also like little dolls, short, with the long ears, and bug eyes._

 _Dobby, he was so funny, and Mipzy was very nice; and there was the tall scary man who touched his forehead, caressed his hair, and held him tight to his chest when he thought Harry slept, it felt very good. They call him Sederus, and he had often cried for Lily and her son. His mother was Lily, so maybe he was his mommy's friend, or maybe his daddy? Harry liked him, even though he pretended he was mean but he wasn't._

 _Earlier, he'd felt better, and he'd liked his new two friends, who came to say hello and stayed with him. They were the first friends he eved had, They weren't a dream, they were real. She was Mimi, an angel, but maybe not, she was very pretty and funny. And the boy, Dwaco, she called him Troco or something like that. They slept with him, held his hand, and sat by him when one of the grownups read stories. Dwaco had said his hair was messy and tried to brush it, but it didn't work, then the doptor had said not more of that. When they were with him, he wasn't scared, and the pain wasn't as bad. He wished that he could be with them all the time. They weren't like Dudley who had called him a freak and a dummy, and he'd never wanted to play with him_

 _He really like Dwaco best and wished that his hair was pretty and not messy, and just like Draco's. The only problem was that Dwaco didn't want to share Mimi; it was strange because he would said they were all friends, so why the no sharing? He wished Dwaco and Mimi were his brother and sister, and he never had to go anywhere. He wished that he felt better, and that he wasn't scared and nobody hit him ever again; and he also wished he had somebody that loved him a lot, and called him my son and my baby._

 _And there was Uncle Remy, who sometimes looked like a dog if you looked at him carefully, and he was very nice. He could be his daddy; he told him all the time, "I love you Harry; I will take care of you; you are my little boy." And he wasn't scared when he slept with him at night, but he was very grumpy today, and he heard him growling, the doggie inside was very scary today._

 _Mimi was a what? A kid like him, a girl; she must be what a mommy looked when she was little, it is just he hadn't seen any little girls but in TV. They were very pretty like Mimi was and maybe one day, he would have his own Mimy...since Dwaco told him that she was his. How did you get girls? Or maybe Dwaco could be a good boy and share, like they said in the telly. Only thing was bad with Mimi, she wanted to tell her two darlings what to do all the time...maybe girls were like that._

 _Today, Mimi and Dwaco had been on the bed with him most of the day. The healer, Mr. Muctis was very quiet and gave him drinks to make him better, he'd said. So why did he have pain all over and his head still hurt a lot?_

 _He was afraid of being alone, because Uncle Vernon would come and get him; or maybe he'd call the police to take him to the place where they kill bad children. He'd told him of that place._

 _He wanted to stay here, maybe if he was very quiet they would let him stay. Nobody had called him dirty little freak, or munster, or all the bad things, and they gave him hugs and kisses, like her Aunt they gave Dudley._

 _They'd all said that he was a good boy, and Uncle Remy patted his head and rubbed his feet. It felt very nice, and he also kissed him. Kisses were very nice; and he hoped to get more. Uncle Remy wasn't here today, and he felt very sad and afraid, maybe he was tired of the little freak._

 _There were other mommies and daddies, but none for him. That had made him sad. There were Dwaco's mommy and daddy and Mimi's parents. The two mommies were very, very pretty. He forgot that they had told him that he could call them mommy._

 _Imagine, he had two mommies, his own. He hoped it was more than a GOOD DREAM. And the great or grandfather and his wife, maybe a king and a queen, they wanted to be called Pépère and Mémère. They kissed him and both said he could to come and live with them in a castle. He was lucky if it weren't a dream._

 _But maybe something was bad, and if they didn't like him anymore, he would rather never wake up. He didn't want to go back to his mother's sister. He was very afraid. Uncle Remy was gone, and Dwaco and Mimi were gone as well, he wasn't feeling well, and a nasty dark thing inside his head was telling him that he was a freak, and they hated him._

 _Sometimes, he couldn't tell who were the people coming into room, his head hurt, it hurt to breath, and he was very hot. He could hear voices, but they were far away. He was afraid because the bad thing was telling him, the men who take bad children to be made into dog food are coming. He opened his eyes and saw a strange man with a scary eye. He was very quiet; maybe they didn't want someone so sick. Both of the men were very angry, and he was very afraid. They called one Moody_...

He wanted to go to sleep.

●█dm~●hp●~hg█●

 **Harry's Monsters, and Healing Pixies**

Some time had passed and the pain had worsened. He could see lights far away and hands calling him to a place with trees and a lot of sunshine. He could feel his body floating towards that place.

He did not want to go but couldn't resist it. He thought Mimi was in the room and could hear her voice. "Arry, Arry," she couldn't say his name, but it was okay; and Dwaco was also here. They were back; but, the bad man was telling him that he wasn't waking up this time. The bad man had no face; he had a dark sheet over him, red eyes, and liked to scare him.

Mimi was doing something funny, and Draco was doing the same. He felt a cooling breeze all over his body, and the pain starting to go away, it felt good. He could hear little cracking noises inside his body, and the pain turning into a ball. He could hear a screeching, and could feel some nasty thing coming up his throat and up on the head. He giggled a minute later; he could see a tiny flying Mimi and Dwaco inside his head, they looked like the Healer Pixie, with wings and little wands and sharp ears. They were wrapping the nasty monster, he had a sheet and red eyes and was glowing angrly. The pixies had ropes made out color sparkles, he knew the color red, and gold, and blue, they were those colors. Then they rolled it inside a long bar of a black gooey mess, and it was trapped.

The pixies went around his head and found some smaller creatures hidden. The things had long white hair and beards and swords to block and slice small shiny glowing blobs. They ran when they saw the pixies who threw the ropes at them. It was very funny, because the ropes would find them, wrapped around them, and covered them with the gooey mess. He felt the nasty things coming out of his ears, it felt well when they were coming out, and then there were not more dark places. Now he felt better than he ever remembered; it felt nice and clean, and his hands were tingling with sparkles.

He opened his eyes, there was his mommy's friend, and with his new glasses, he could now see well. Wow, the room was very pretty, and wow, he felt well and happy and hungry. Doptor Muctis and Sederos looked very happy.

"Arry, Arry you are bedderr. You want to play downstairs and see the house, is very nice. We can go and see Hera and Mina, and we can go to the kitchen and get chocolate biscuits. Darling, do you want to come?"

Draco made a face, "I am darling too, right?"

"Yes silly, we are all darlings." And that was that.

He jumped with Mimi and Dwaco, and on their way out when the mommies and daddies came into the room. Mimi told them about the Healing Pixies, and it was true. They were very tall and also very pretty and smiled a lot. They weren't big and nasty like uncle Vernon, or sour faced as aunt Petunia, and they smelled very good.

 **Harry and meeting strange creatures**

"Yus Masters and Miss, you needs slippers and a jumper, is a little chilly." Dobby was following them and with a pop, they all had slippers and jumpers.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry with his eyes like saucers.

"Magic, you silly," Mimi said like an old pro.

"Yes, you're silly, Dobby is a house-elf and does magic, when we are big kids we can do magic too," said Draco as a matter of fact.

"I cannot do magic," Harry affirmed, "can I?" He looked at the pair who seemed to have all the answers. They were very smart.

"Yes, you all is little wizards and witches. You still cannot do much but soon will." Dobby explained to them.

Harry was intrigued, hmm maybe they were all little freaks, but that was good enough for him.

"Dwaco this place is very big." Harry was in awe. They had walked along the long hallway, and Harry's mouth was open looking at the moving portraits, many of the ladies, were cooing at the children as they went by. Most of the portraits, wizards and witches alike, smiled at how cute they were, they said so. The three were holding hands, better said, Draco was in the center. He wanted to make sure Harry, sick or not, didn't hold Mimi's hand.

"Yes, it's big. You can stay wif me forever, there's a lot of room." Dwaco smiled; it would be nice having a friend all the time. Harry didn't have a mommy or a daddy that would mind. He would ask Daddy.

Harry's little heart did a summersault, maybe the daddy wouldn't mind. "Thanks, I like that."

"Let's play chase," proposed Draco, "let's chase Mimi."

"No, no running, Master Harry Potter still be sick." Dobby was firm.

"No, I'm not, the healer pixies gots me all better." But Dobby would not hear any nonsense, he was firm when he had to.

And with a pop, he transfigured a cart. It was big enough for the three little people, thus he sat them inside and levitated them along the hallways, down the stairs, to the perches where the fey owls stood. As soon as the naughty fat owls saw the children, they came flying and screeching. Harry had never seen something so pretty.

"What are they?" he asked while petting Hera's head. Little humans were smart and generous and returned affection with snacks, and she was hoping for a snack a little later. She looked carefully, there was something different about this one.

"They is owls, they be flying messages." Dobby explained.

"Like the mail-carrier?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but they are prettier than mail-carriers. Hera is mine, Mina is Traco's, but I will share Hera wif you. Maybe we can ask Daddy Liushus to get one for you?" Mimi didn't mind sharing today but not for good.

"Maybe," said Draco, "I gave you Hera, not Daddy. I gave her so you can send me messages because you are mine." Draco wrapped his arm around Mimi's shoulder possessively. Dobby understood the Veela and didn't intervene. The young mistress was full of old strong magic, they all were. And the Master Harry, something had changed, his magic was stronger and flowing around him.

"How come that Mimi is yours? You cannot have people." Harry was a little peeved with Draco because he liked Mimi too, and Draco wasn't going to share.

"Because, just because, ask my daddy; because she has a good smell, and because I cry when she goes, and I get very sick, and I need my jumper pillow. She is mine; ask Dobby, Axel, godfather, Remy, and Daddy. Mimi and me will marry when we are big, like ten or maybe twelve, I fink." Draco was talking louder and louder.

Draco thought that he liked Arry better when he had been sick. He pouted and felt a little angry; he could see that in the future Harry might like Mimi just a little too much.

Harry moved politely near Mimi and inhaled. She smelled good, like shampoo and soap, but can you have somebody because they smell good? Harry asked himself and could not come up with an answer. However, something told him that Dwaco would be mad if Harry wanted Mimi for his own, and he didn't want to make anyone mad. It all was well as long as they could be friends, he only wanted Mimi to be a friend.

Mimi was thinking _, I don't like Traco's attitude, I'm not his. N.O. I'm my daddy and mommy's_ , "Traco, I'm not yours, I am my mommy's and my daddy's little girl. When we are bigger okay, but not now, we are too little and need to go to school, to universe, and get a job first. I'm modern like Mommy and the aunties." She squirmed to get away from Traco. Her face was flushed with anger, and Harry noticed her hair flying around her, and he was a little afraid.

As in previous times, Draco's strength increased whenever he was protective of Hermione, and this was no exception. He held on to the little witch, very hard, and her shoulder started to ache. Her anger and frustration increased by the second; she pulled away even harder and pushed with her hand. Harry looked at the scene and had no idea what could be done. The scrimmage was escalating, and before Dobby could do something, Mimi waved her hand, and the little wizard fell down right on his bum and started to cry.

Draco cried, "You burned my fingers, bad little witch, I will tell my mommy and mommy Jeanie, you are in very big trouble young **lassie**."

Harry looked a bit afraid. Oh no, he was going to have to chose in whose side he was, he thought when he when two sets of eyes fixed on him; just like he had seen on the tell, and he liked them both.

Yes, and one of the two was going to expect he didn't tell truth. It would be his first lesson on friendship and to make the right choices, nothing was perfect even having friends.

Xox

A/n Temper, temper...in big trouble indeed. Poor Harry trying to figure out Hermione, a modern lassie that wants to go to universe, err, university, allready fighting for her rights, good girl.


	25. Interlude 2 of 2

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. The Healer Pixies concept and all character development, story line outside JKR's realm are copyrighted as well.

 **Interlude Part 2 of 2**

 **Lessons and Diplomacy**

 **Harry's Gift**

All and all Harry was amazed, he had seen Mimi, she'd wiggled her fingers, a small spark came out of them, shone on top of Dwaco's hand and singed it; he let go and the reaction knocked him right on his bum.

Mimi was horrified at the result of her anger, and what he feared came "Arry help me. Poor little dear, I think he fell down." She pursed her lips in a mortified expression, she wasn't telling the truth. She knew that her parents would be unhappy and wanted Harry backing her lie.

"But Mimi, you sparkled him—" Mimi's look stopped Harry on his track. She was daring him to say something. Draco heard Harry, he had already been wondering about Harry and realized he could be an ally when Mimi was bossy. He smirked knowingly and looked at Harry with new found friendship. A friend when Mimi was scary was a good thing, he hoped Arry could stay with him, were Draco's new thoughts.

Harry didn't like to lie but decided this was not time to argue, if Mimi lied she was alone; besides, right now he wanted a biscuit before they called them for supper. He had seen biscuits before, Dudley ate them all the time, but he was yet to eat one.

"Let's go and get a biscuit and maybe some ice-cream?" Draco proposed. The fat little owls screeched approvingly. Out the corner came Brutus, and Hera, who had already seen him, flew higher up.

Harry froze at the large animal's sight. He had seen dogs around the Dursleys but nothing like this. He stood by Dobby trembling with fear. Negus followed right behind. Both of large hounds saw the new child and came over to smell him, to welcome him into the pack and wagged their tails to show their friendliness and gave his a wet lick, a little like a big, sloppy kiss, not unpleasant.

Harry heard a voice, it was inside his head, no it was out, the dogs were talking to him. Wait not talking they were barking. He was sure the first dog was telling him something, it was strange, "Boy, welcome to the pack. Don't be afraid, little pup, we'll take care of you."

Harry had 'heard' animals before, but not talking to him directly and their words weren't clear and he'd told Dudley; who went straight to tell his parents; who punished him for being a freak. But today, I can hear them much better now that the Healer Pixies kicked out the monsturs blocking my head, he thought.

"Watch it wizard, he wants to eat us. They are bad and might want to eat you as well." Hera warned him. Harry giggled because he could hear the dogs barking that the owls were fat and plump. "Delicious raw chicken, help us pup, we'll share."

Dobby saw the entire interaction and knew Harry had understood the animals. Later, he told Mistress Malfoy that the boy had the gift of understanding the lore. He would be able to speak almost any language, maybe even the language of snakes, but for sure Elven, Goblin and many other ones.

He was truly the child that they had been waiting for. The trio was the one waited for centuries, to bring peace and respect to all the magic races, he was nearly sure of that; but the story was about several children with the trio leading, the house-elves were all talking excitedly, where were the other children?

"Arry, what kind of biscuit do you like best?" Mimi asked Harry as they moved along in the cart, at least half a meter above ground, with the owls safely perched on a tall perch, created by Dobby, mounted on the cart's side. Meanwhile the two dogs walked as bodyguards, and the grumpy house-elf, right behind them, ready to protect them with his life. The rather quaint parade was greeted once more with the, "Ohs," and "aahs," from many of the older Malfoys' portraits, all inviting them to visit later, some also knew about them. Harry could not take his eyes away from them and waved his hand and the witches threw him kisses.

"Arry I aksed you, be polite and pay antension, what is your most favorite of all the buscuits?"

Harry was honest, "I don't know, all I phink, these will be my first."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other horrified, "Poor Arry," they exclaimed, but they didn't offer any of theirs, sympathy only went so far.

At the top of the stairs, Serpens and Thallia watched the procession with moist eyes. Serpens wished for his son and grandson to be here in person; for them to be able to watch this precious scene. And now more than ever, he vowed to prove that Voldemort had been their assassin, or that he had ordered their deaths. And lastly he made a vow to protect the little ones' lives with his own.

Something told him that the three would be instrumental in the monster's final destruction. He just knew that. Thallia was thinking some more of the same.

Lucius had gone to call Sirius; he needed to tell him about the two Aurors. He had also talked to Muctis, and he listened to the tale from both Snape and the Healer with amazement. It took a while to digest what had gone on, in Harry's room.

Finally, they all decided to let the children do the Healer Pixies on the three ailing men; but, only, if they wanted to; they should be allowed to act freely. The three wizards minds were also shattered, and perhaps healing of the souls could also be afforded. He also wanted to ask Sirius to accept a proposal he had been drafting with Grant and Serpens. But for now, Cissy wanted him to be surprised with his godson.

Meanwhile the ragtag-munchkin band had arrived at the kitchen. Harry thought this place was not real and wondered if Dwaco's daddy was some sort of a king if Péperè was a king with a castle. Perhaps they were from the royals, the ones his aunt talked about all the time? No, he had seen pictures of the Queen and her family, and they weren't very pretty. It could not be, Dwaco's daddy and mommy were beautiful. He had listened when Aunt Petunia read stories to Dudley; and well, this looked like a palace, a palace for wizards. And he was one; imagine he was a little wizard. He smiled, the idea made him very happy.

"Why are you smiling?" Draco asked, maybe he'd missed something while busy horsing around with Mina.

"Because I am happy and because I am a wizard." Harry answered.

"Yes, being a wizard is good. I am glad you are one and not a Mogul. I heard my daddy saying your uncle was a bad Mogul, and he had to be demented with a kiss at the bad place. Was he bad to you?" Draco, inquired, and his eyes glistened with a little bit of morbid fascination. He had heard stories of bad wizards, and how they got in big trouble. Maybe Moguls did as well.

"Traco, Mommy said we cannot talk bad fings wif Arry. Be a good dear and bahave, all right? I'll be nice to you later and read you the Healer pixie and Shy-Dragon-blue. Ok?" Mimi the bossy looked at him with her eyebrows knitted. Draco remembered the earlier singeing of his fingers; hmm, they still burned a little and decided to pay attention.

"Ok, dear Mimi, but are you mine?" he wanted to be reassured, tit for tat.

"Ok, but if you're mine too, and maybe Arry is ours too?" Mimi offered an olive branch...plus her share.

"I can be yours, and Arry can be mine, But I don't want you to be Arry's..hmm. I guess he could be yours. OK, you have all the wizards, but you are only mine. Ok, dear?" Draco had a nagging feeling something had gone wrong in his transaction, but this was for later; biscuits were calling.

Hermione smiled, it sounded fine to her because she liked wizards. "Yes, Traco, you are a very good boy, and Arry and I loves you."

Each child got one biscuit and after begging, another half. No, ice-cream wasn't in the menu, instead they had a small glass of milk, even when dinner was about to be served. The parents were allowing it because it was unusually late for supper.

Tonight's dinner would be informal. It was a pleasant spring evening, and the menu tonight were grilled sausages, salads, and pommes frites for the children to be eaten outside.

 **Sirius cries & ****Harry's family get bigger**

Harry didn't remember ever eating something as exquisite as the chocolate chip biscuit. Mimi's aunt Elly had baked them earlier today. They were all walking outside together, and he was now wearing a pair of Draco's trousers, the jumper, and new shoes loaned from Draco. He had new glasses made for him with measurements taken by Muctis. After getting ready, he had looked in the magic mirror, "And who is this handsome lad?" Harry had giggled, a talking mirror, it was a little crazy.

He though, not without a little sadness, that he did look very good and wished that Dudley could come and see how nice he looked, and he would also tell him that everyone said he was a nice boy. He wished that Dudley could have been his friend, he might have liked it here. But maybe not, he might call his friends little freaks, and that wouldn't do. Hmm, but then Mimi would sparkle him, he smiled, that would do.

Sirius sat on a lounging chair, he felt a lot better. He would close his eyes and open them, just to make sure that he was really here. The Manor was a place of beauty, and he would be forever grateful to the Malfoys and his cousin. He heard a voice behind him, bloody hell.

"So it is true, you are here. Weeds never die. Nevertheless, it is good to see you alive." Snivelus, was that the surprise? Fucking snake, breaking Lily's heart by calling her a Mudblood. He was the last person that he wished to see. Who did he think he was? Taking the Dark Mark he ruined all; just couldn't wait until life was easier for him; couldn't wait till he had his own vault and got a wife for a triad, bloody traitor, Death Eater. He wanted to go and take Remus out for a run; nah, he was still too woozy, next moon.

"Yes, it is me, Mr. Death Eater traitor in more ways than one, but while we are here, let's call it a truce. Thanks for the potions for Harry. Poor tyke, he won't survive, probably; fuck your Dark Lord and fuck Dummydore." He finally looked up to Snape. Both of their eyes fixed on each other and nothing else was said, for now.

The noise and chatter of a group coming towards them stopped their talk.

Sirius stood up to look at the group. The Muggle young wife, wow and wow...pff, what a nice bird, very shagalicious…too bad that she was the forbidden fruit. And wait, the little boy riding the big dog, he looked like, like..he was feeling light headed. The little boy jumped, "Harry, this is your godfather, Sirius Black. Your parents wanted him to take care of you." Snape said.

Sirius could have hugged the nasty traitor, he was so grateful for the speech. Really, Snivelus was a better wizard than him.

Harry's eyes opened with true joy. He had a kind of a daddy, somebody nice. Harry thought, and then slowed his pace, as he came towards Sirius with a little hesitation. What if he thinks that I'm a little freak? Harry shuddered apprehensively.

Draco and Hermione stood at each side of Harry and each held a hand. They felt his excitement and his reluctance. In their eyes, they considered themselves as Harry's sponsors and his protectors and were there for him.

Uncle Sevy said the man was nice and sent by Arry's parents, Hermione thought although not yet sure. Mimi gave Sirius a hooded, charged with suspicion look, which was duly noted by Severus. He smirked, Merlin save them all when this little terror grew up, he just knew it.

Everyone held their breath. "Harry, son, are you okay? I saw you, and you were…and you were very sick. How can this be?" Sirius voice faltered.

"Healer Pixie and me, wait, I am the odder Healer Pixie. Ah, hmm, so Mimi started, and she did the magic signs, like the healing pixies with red-robin-boo...So we pretended Harry was the red-robin-boo. We chased the bad mosturs inside Harry's head, it was a little scary. And the healing pixies, that is me and Mimi, we tooks them with the catching magic ropes, and we gots them in a roll of gooey and smashd wif all the mosturs inside the 'sickness-black-gooey bug catcher.' Then, we pulled the slimy rubbish out Harry's ears, and now he isn't sick anymore."

Draco was flushed after his big speech; while he talked, both Mimi and Harry kept their arms crossed, lips pursed, and nodded their heads at each word. Everyone one present was paying close attention to every word, all equally in awe.

Severus had taken notes; the entire thing was short of amazing. He knew there wasn't a 'sickness - black- gooey bug catcher,' they had read that in a book, they just imagined the process, and did it. The girl was a natural healer and who knew what else, and Draco added to her magic. This could not get out; it had to remain a secret until they adults understood what they were doing, and maybe not even then.

Draco patted Harry on the head, and then came around to hold Hermione's hand, and both pushed Harry towards Sirius.

Sirius looked at the adults, pleading to make some sense.

"Yes, Sirius, dear cousin, you need to believe it. It is all true, but we'll talk later; there will be more time. Hug Harry and make him feel welcome." Narcissa talked very softly to him.

However, Draco's hearing had already changed since the day he met Mimi, it was more acute, and he heard, cousin. He would check it out later, a big cousin.

Sirius and Harry walked towards each other. Sirius caught Harry as he jumped up into his arms. He held on to the undernourished child, and his heart contracted at the feel of all the bones. He kissed him and hugged him, and kissed him again, and hugged him tighter. Tears would not stop rolling down his cheeks. Then, he twirled Harry up and around and made him giggle. All the witches were crying as well.

Harry's heart was about to burst with happiness. I have a daddy's love, the same from Uncle Remy, and now from Uncle Serius. I've someone just for me. This is truly a good dream; and Mimi and Dwaco are loaning me their mommies. I'm very lucky, Harry thought. Sirius was thinking the same.

Of course, Sirius had to twirl the other two children as well; and his injured heart started to mend little by little, and he also hoped that it wasn't all a dream.

 **At the end of the day**

They ate and played. The children were delighted when Sirius changed into Snuffles, a very large black, furry dog; it made the children scream with joy. However, Brutus and Negus hid behind Lucius to the owls' delight. The wolf hounds were both big chickens and were not sure about a human dog. The owls screeched and called them names. The children chased Snuffles, and he chased them back. In less than two hours, they were eating their desserts by the fire, and the children and the three dogs all slept together. Sirius was by their heads, with his nose right by Harry.

Lucius held Cissy's hand and kissed it with a long moist kiss. He had renewed hopes for the future, and now he just wanted to love his beloved mate. He wanted to love her and feel her moist heat around him.

Grant looked at his wife and felt very lucky to have such a wonderful wife and child. For tonight all the challenges of the past days were erased. The miraculous healing of the little boy had made it all worthwhile. Mimi's gift was just awesome, but he was aware that his daughter's safety came before the healing. He couldn't wait to make love his wife tonight, he was overwrought with desire since earlier in the evening. She was so beautiful. Today more than ever he wanted another child, but right now might not be the right time.

Severus admired Jeanie, she looked like the type of woman he liked, petite, curvy, fine boned, beautiful face, and very smart. Too bad she was off limits; all the nice ones were taken. As for Sirius, he wanted to stay away from the asshole, traitor, fuckwit, too ashamed of him, another one who broke Severus Snape's heart.

Serpens and Thallia were happy and proud of the younger generations. Of Lucius, who had chosen a different path, right before it was too late; to think that the Malfoys have the possibility to rise to the top of the wizarding world; and of the good things Lucius had done, he had righted many wrongs with the help of their fortunes.

At Privet Drive, Petunia and Dudley slept on her bed. Petunia was very apprehensive, she was afraid they might go to prison for injuring Harry. It was all Lily's fault. Leaving that freak there with them had made all this mess; however, as she thought more carefully, regret came to haunt her. How could had Vernon be hiding all that money? He probably had more than 100,000.00 pounds hidden from her. And why had he lied to her about it? Did he have another woman? Worry and fear for her future, heralds of betrayals and paybacks, they all lurked inside the dark.

Remus had actually gone to sleep, the first time during a transformation. The soothing herbs, the soft music, and the knowledge he was appreciated and loved by the children calmed the beast. He had dreams of running along Padfoot and Prongs, and three happy children laughing and chasing them.

Notes; Thanks to everyone who review, and to all those who read. I loved this chapter. I am always a little sad for the terrible life that Harry lived. So much abuse, and for Dumbledore to have allowed it to continue, go figure, I never understood it. Those amongst us who were abused or neglected children, or know somebody that was or is, will certainly agree with that feeling.


	26. Love Bites and Bed Beaters

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 **Bed-Beaters and Jealousy**

 **Bed time at the Manor Friday night**

Lucius waited for Narcissa to finish her nightly ritual to get ready for bed, and before he undressed, he decided to check on Draco once more. He softly opened the door to his room and found the room empty.

He decided to check on Hermione's room, and it was also empty; he smiled and went back to his room, found his camera, and went along the hallway to Harry's room. He prepared the camera and took two photos.

The three kids were in the bed with Sirius in his Animagi's form. They were using his dog's body as a pillow, and their limbs were spread all over him. Lucius had been told that the three liberated wizards had terrible nightmares all night and slept very restless. However, right now, Sirius seemed very contented with the little ones keeping the cursed Dementors at bay.

Severus was stretched on the ottoman wearing night clothes, covered with a throw and looking peaceful. Lucius felt someone behind him, his great-grandparents. Each wrapped an arm around his waist, and he noticed Thallia's tears.

She wasn't sad looking at the wonderful life tableau painted with a love brush. Completing the scene, Mipzy and Dobby had opened the drawers of a dresser and were asleep inside, the two wolfhounds also slept by the fireplace. There were no owls on sight, too many animals of the canine persuasion. He sighed contented, the children were safe and well, surrounded by their protectors.

He left and decided to also check on the Lestrange brothers.

Muctis Sr. was there that evening. "Sir, something must be done about Mr. Lestrange, he isn't getting better. I have given him the dental potion, to all of them, hoping that eliminating the gum and dental infections something would give, but he just doesn't improve and his fever is raging." He looked at Rodolphus with concern.

"Maybe it is more than a sickness, maybe he is cursed? Or has he given up the will to live? The younger gentleman is getting better slowly; however, I must beg you to reconsider further care for them. Or, should we let the little ones have a go at them?" Muctis was begging with his eyes. His son believed that the young witch was a enchantress, or, at the very least, a natural healer.

"I'll take it into consideration. But before your son comes in the morning, would you check on Mr. Lupin? Be very discrete, we are the only ones that know. Are we clear?"

Back at his room, he opened the door and Cissy was already in bed; alas, she was sleeping. He sighed and his lips twisted. Darn, he'd been thinking about her the entire way from the hidden rooms, already aroused. With disappointment, he took off his clothes and got ready for bed. He went to the bookshelf to find a book, got in bed, and opened it.

Before he could open a page, a slender hand took the book away from him, and the witch who supposed to be asleep, found her way over him and straddled him. She smiled and kissed him with passion. It wasn't gentle; it was hungry and full of desire. Her tongue sought his and she bit his bodies sought each other.

"Pretending to sleep, someone is a bad witch," he whispered and playfully smacked her bum when he came up for a breath, and with a hand motion, took off all their clothes.

She tried to roll back from him, "Good night, I just wanted to kiss you goodnight," she giggled.

"No, you didn't, and you will not get away this easily. I want you. I have for hours, just kiss me and I will do the work," his lips closed on hers again. His face already transforming. The built up jealousy had brought the Veela out.

Her body was burning for his. She lowered her hand, and he slapped it away, no so nicely, "I said, I would do all the work, keep your hands to yourself, only good witches get to touch." He lowered his head while his hands roamed her body, his claws scraping her skin, wanting to mark her. She cried out wanting more and knowing it would be a slow burn.

The Veela hissed after taking over, and readied for her. The cunning beast lowered his body and bent his head, he wanted to taste his mate, "My witch, my Narcissa, say it, say it."

"Yours, yours..."

 **Breakfast Time**

Jones came in before breakfast. He had an urgent message for the Grangers and apologized to Lucius for coming so early.

"Not a problem, I was up and ready." After Jones left, he tried to decide what to do with himself. Albeit he wanted that Narcissa was able to sleep longer today. Images of the night before were in the forefront, and he thought of going back to their room in hopes of an early morning treat.

Not a chance, the Manor was already alive and active which made him feel great. After all, he didn't remember times when three children lived here at once; they made him wish that they were all his. Lucius' smile was one of dark intent; he truly wished to keep the trio with him...maybe 100 years before he could have...The idea took roots and the temptation of spiriting them away to Malfoy Island, crossed his mind...he shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't perfect.

Grant came into the breakfast room, "Lucius, my father sent a message. Apparently, both of my sisters will be there for tea, as well as my in-laws and Kelly, Jeanie's younger sister. I was informed that they flew in last night upon my parents' request. They are extending the invitation to everyone here. I imagine Severus and Sirius should come along, and perhaps the younger Lestrange. I talked to my father yesterday, and he has an interesting proposition. He also said that we don't need to drive, apparently my mother has 'found' the house's floo connection." Grant sounded unhappy.

Lucius could not help but be surprised, "I thought you said you –m," he was tongue tied.

Grant answered a bit cool, "Whereas I had some big surprises of my own yesterday, I think it will be better if you hear it from the horse's mouth. Same goes for me, I also would like to do the same." He looked upset but would not volunteer any more.

Remus was on his way down the stairs, thinking that for the first time ever since he was bitten, he wasn't injured during the full moon. Between the padding of the cell, the music and the herbs burned to sooth the beast, it had made a big difference.

Muctis had come down to let him out; he had brought salves and what not. But it wasn't needed, he was fine.

"Lucius, Grant, what a surprise." He carried three critters, Harry piggy back, and in one arm each, Draco and Mimi, with Brutus and Negus on tow, as well as the two hawks flying along, a veritable delegation. "I heard the story of our pint size healers," Remus smiled.

He had an amazing smile, and both Grant and Lucius realized that the serious young man was quite handsome, and since both were jealous men, they thought of their wives at the same time. Too many young men, all single, and all here around their women. They looked at each other, their eyes troubled and both recognized each other's feelings, which brought them closer as friends.

"Padfoot is still asleep, I let him." Remus explained.

He put the children down, who all ran to the two fathers, and Harry stayed a little behind, Lucius stretched his arms first, "Come here son, am I not getting a hug?" he asked Harry, who ran to him. He meant the son bit.

 _He called me son and wants to hug me_ , the little boy thought happily.

Remus was short of amazed, but Draco wasn't. "Daddy, pick me up first!" He stretched his little arms; Lucius complied with a big smile, and after giving Harry a big hug, picked up Draco who covered his face with sloppy kisses, and then rested his head on daddy's shoulder sucking his thumb. Draco only stayed there for a minute, and then ran back to Remus who picked him right up.

Mimi came next and looked at Lucius to pick her up. She also kissed him, then, finger combed his hair, however after a short while, she got restless and asked to be let down.

"Traco, when we are like ten and we marry, you can have long hair like daddy Luisus, and I can comb it like my pretty pony's, okay?" Remus and Grant guffawed, but Lucius didn't find it too funny; not at all, she had compared his hair to a pony's mane.

Grant picked up Harry after Lucius hugged him, and he was immediately angry. Lucius and Remus caught his look, and they looked at each other questioningly. The child was a bag of bones, while Hermione and Draco were lithe but solid enough, Harry weighted a half of the other two.

Harry melted and hugged Grant tightly. He thought that he would never get tired of hugs. They felt very nice, and kisses were doubly nice. Not even Dudley was kissed by Aunt Petunia, a fact that made him feel even better.

Remus ran and picked up Mimi in one arm, and Draco in the other. Mimi started asking right away, "Remy where were you last night? We missed you. And my tante Elly wanted to see you, she said so. She doesn't have a daddy for my cousins."

Lucius coughed, and Grant chuckled. "A matchmaker, just like her mother, I will be d…"

Remus turned red as a beet, he did like Dr. Elly, but surely, what could he offer her? She was rich, and beautiful, and he…what could he offer? This was just a child talking.

Mimi wouldn't relent, "My cousins want a daddy, and do you like being a daddy?"

"Remus, we need to have a fast breakfast, and then I want the children go and pay a visit to our other guests. We had some interesting company yesterday. Did you see Sirius and Severus? They were asleep with the children last evening." Lucius commented.

Lucius wanted to save the poor young wizard from an inquisitive female. Albeit Draco was quiet, he also wanted to know, because if Remy married Elly then he would play with Mimi's cousins all the time, he pouted.

Remus stared at Lucius as if he had grown two heads. "I didn't see Severus, there was only Sirius, he was in the bed sleeping." Remus answered hurriedly.

Lucius noticed that Remus had turned even redder when talking about Sirius and Severus. Lucius shook his head; Gryffindors were odd wizards, whatever.

The kids went to find their places at the breakfast room. It was a new smaller table, brought for the children. The seats were lower as was the table, except on the ends where the table approached normal height.

Thallia had pulled it out from one of the storage rooms; it sat ten children. It was from a time gone by, and the way more children kept showing up; they might enjoy it better if they had their own table. They would be able to have more fun, at least the ones who could eat by theirselves. She hoped they would be open to Serpens' suggestions because she'd love to spend the rest of her days around the children.

The table would also sit adults in either end. The surface was carved with several kinds of figures, and was charmed to display the name of the child sitting by it, and during birthdays you could hide presents in side boxes.

When everyone was sitting down, Mimi came running to ask something, Jeanie bent to listen, and the little witch pursed her lips. Her brows were knitted and she appeared a little upset.

"Mommy, you have a big bug bite here, a boo-boo of some kind," she spoke quite loud, pointing at Jeanie's neck where she had a suspiciously looking bruise, shaped as a bite mark.

Jeanie had tried to cover it with make up to no avail. She was irked with Grant, not happy with him this morning. He had behaved like a caveman, what was up with him?

Everyone had stopped talking to listen. "Does it hurt? We don't have bugs at our home," the little witch continued at full volume. Jeanie was mortified, and Grant continued drinking his tea not looking. Lucius also avoided looking at Cissy's direction, no sense to stir up that cauldron.

Both Grant and Jeanie blushed red. Remus and Sirius, who had just come, looked at each other, not even daring to smirk.

Jeanie was speechless, and Remus, blessed was his heart, quickly interfered, "Maybe it was a flea from Sirius' dog. They love to bite, so they are called love bites." Everyone laughed, and Jeanie mouthed a 'thank you' to Remus.

"You need a flea collar like the one Mr Paws used to have. He was my kitty," She ran to Sirius and gave him her spiel while touching his neck and looking closely. Sirius had the feeling she was looking for fleas. He would get Moony for putting him under the radar of the bossy little witch.

"Yes love, I will get one of those, wizards love collars," Sirius smirked, and Jeanie blushed gain.

"No, no, no, not a love collar, a flea collar," Hermione huffed as she came down. Sirius guffawed.

After breakfast, Cissy pulled Jeanie aside, and with her wand erased all the 'love bites' from the night before.

"Wizards, men, males all the same, they want to mark us. It isn't done out of unkindness, it is for the other males to see that we belong to them. I had a few of my own; but thanks to magic I am one step ahead. It is rather unfortunate that we are unable to hide anything from those little terrors, and they are too smart."

They both smiled, and Jeanie hugged Narcissa in gratitude. They were fast becoming the best of friends.

Narcissa was amazed that she should be friends with a Muggle, and even more surprised that they were alike in so many ways. She was missing Andy these days; maybe Lucius would be open to visit her.

 **After Breakfast- Healing Pixies are requested**.

Grant's mind was filled with discontent and disappointment over his parents withheld knowledge. Jeanie had told him that they had their reasons. She had even told him that if the shoe was on her foot, she would not be upset. Grant looked at her, he was convinced that she wouldn't react nicely if her parents had hidden magic from her.

They had a very intense encounter the night before, and this morning an argument over the 'marking', but he wasn't contrite. True, she had always disliked bites on visible areas of her body, but he wasn't at ease around so many single handsome men. He had seen Severus' eyes on his beautiful wife, and the fact made him want to show everyone that she was his.

"Grant, Jeanie, I am going to ask for a favor, I know we talked about it yesterday, but we need to make a request." Lucius' voice took Grant out of his daydreaming.

The children had gone out to play with Remus and Sirius. Severus had come a little late with Serpens and Thallia, and they were still eating breakfast.

"By all means ask. " Grant wondered about Lucius' somber tone.

"You all know about the Healing Pixies. We came in the room during the tail end; you were there, and I must say, what an amazing sight. The other guests, the Lestrange brothers, and for that matter Sirius Black, are both members of my wife's family." Lucius paused.

Narcissa continued for her husband, "Yes, Sirius is my cousin, and Rodolphus is my…" Narcissa's voice trailed off, she wasn't ready to talk about Bella, and why she was left behind at Azkaban.

She was somehow upset to have left her sister in the hellhole, but the moment she came out, she would represent danger for many of the people here, maybe even for her son. Lucius was talking, and she stopped her train of thought to listen.

"What she has tried to explaining is that Rodolphus was her first love and a very good friend, and the same goes for Rabastan. Albeit both are in very bad shape, Rabastan is not as bad. Sirius problems are more with his mind. Our prison is guarded by beings that suck all the happiness out of you, and want to consume your soul all day long. They drive people crazy."

Lucius sensing his wife's uneasines, left that subject alone, "Muctis has suggested, and we all agree, that we should let the children try the Healing Pixie's bit upon them. It worked for Harry."

"I don't think it is dangerous. Neither of the children actually saw any of the abuse that Harry had been submitted to in that place." Severus explained, he had been there after all.

"Yes, that is true, when I asked them later, they took it as a game. They both said that there was some yucky something, and like in the Healer Pixie they 'rolled' it in the goo, and then pulled it out the ears," Serpens added.

"Has anyone determined what is inside the goo?" Jeanie asked.

Severus answered, "Nothing, whatever it might had been, it emitted dark magic and then poof, it was gone. I had a friend helped me at the Ministry, they found the bug thing, which is scary looking and more a worm than a bug, is a centipede of sorts. There was also dead bacterium but nothing else. The actual goo thing is made out dead human cells, like hair, mucus etc; it comes from Harry."

He didn't add that he was absolutely puzzled, and that the bug had a human face. Although it was too small to be determined, with magnification it became too deformed. But if he had to bet, it had looked like the Dark Lord.

"I am willing to let them try, but the first indication they are into something bad, I will not allow Mimi to be in danger." Grant said, "And of course, if Jeanie is fine with it." She just nodded her head and held his hand tight.

Lucius, "With Rab's permission I will Legilemance into him, and maybe I can see them and detect any damage and stay in while the children are doing their thing. Or maybe should start with Sirius who is not as sick."

After everyone agreed with Lucius, Tallia interjected, "While I hope this is a good decision, I don't feel so brave, I am afraid for my sweet babies; they are such precious and special children, each one of them. I wouldn't be able to stand it."Serpens held her close to him, they were all a little afraid, but if the little witch was such a healer and Draco could help her, why not.

After a short break the three children were called in. Harry's recuperation was nothing short of a miracle, he seemed to have put the past to rest. He still cringed if someone approached him too fast.

"Mimi, Sirius is a little sick. They were in a bad place," started Lucius.

"In the place for naughty bed-beaters," Draco announced with authority.

The wizards and witches all had to press their lips not to laugh.

"Where are you getting those words from?" asked Lucius, he sounded upset and was the only one not laughing. Little did he know that he was digging his own grave.

"You told Mommy when I's taking nap, and I was maybe not sleeping." Draco avoided eye contact.

Cissy was unhappy and gave him a disgusted look. After all, she had told him time after time not to say anything, "Darling not now, tell me later because you never know if he is really out or not." Really, she was glad that she hadn't listen to Lucius all those times, "Just let me do this or the other because Draco is totally out." Uh huh, sleep indeed, now she knew.

Lucius was wishing he had kept his mouth quiet.

"Yes son, it is called the debtors place, not a bed-beaters place. When you do something naughty, and you are big, others decide you have a debt, meaning you have to pay for being bad, and you have to pay time in a nasty place. You do understand, right?"

The children didn't appear convinced, but they nodded their heads.

"Sirius was in the place because someone made a mistake, and he should not have been there. He was there with two very good friend of mommy Cissy. The wizards there weren't very nice and treated them badly."

He added and looked at Harry who was now sitting on Jeanie's lap. He was becoming scared.

Jeanie held him close to her heart and rubbed his messy head. Her heart was filled with sudden love for Harry, and she wished that he was her son. She could feel his fear, his insecurity; it was as if she were inside of him. The kids have healed him a lot, but not entirely. He still had sadness and fear of the big man, of the darkness, of being different, of not having a mommy or a daddy.

She looked at Lucius; she wanted to tell him not to scare Harry anymore.

Lucius felt a whisper in his brain, like someone was talking to him. Who, he looked around, Merlin, was Jeanie Granger talking to him? _She was saying that Harry was scared, and he shouldn't say more? Damn. How could that be? She was a Muggle or was she? And why did they have Floo at Graham's parents?_

 _a/n_ thanks to everyone. To all those who review and to all the readers. For those who noticed, Lucius is still Lucius, he just likes the ones around him. He even wanted to steal the other two children if he could get away with it.


	27. About Harry

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

 **This is the T version of this chapter. There might be an M version of this chapter under Malfoys and their Mates- Original.**

* * *

 **About Harry**

After Jeanie's mental reach, Lucius looked at Hermione,"Mimi, do you want to play Healer Pixie with Mommy Cissy's friends and with Sirius?"

Hermione stood up from her daddy's lap, pulled Draco down from Narcissa's, then stood by her Mom and tried to pull Harry down.

He resisted, he was firmly stuck to Jeanie and wasn't too keen on giving up a soft bosom. Jeanie's embrace had brought distant memories of a soft bosom and a hand on his head. He didn't want to move, and, finally he did so reluctantly. The unwillingness was duly noted by Thallia and Narcissa, as well as by Severus.

Snape thought of Lily holding little Harry, and a torrent of emotions came tumbling and threatened to make him cry. He hated Voldemort for not keeping his promise. Thus looking at Harry's eyes, he saw Lily and could not hate him. The poor child missed Lily as much as he did. Those relatives needed to pay.

The children were talking, and he had missed part of what Mimi was saying.

"Yes, I'll be Healer Pixie and Traco and Arry can be the helper pixie wizards; she had two, Light and Shadow." That must have been the tail end of her statement.

"Light is blond, and Shadow is dark like Arry." She was looking right into Harry's eyes.

But Healer Pixie didn't need Shadow yesterday, so why today?" Draco complained, and held on to Mimi's hand, trying to drag her away from Harry.

She turned around like a flash, "Dear, he was playing the sick pixie, remembers?"

The playing part was heard by all the adults, and they all drew the same conclusion; the children were still unware of the significance of healing Harry. Grant jumped in, not knowing any of this magic business.

"Mimi, sweetheart, that is a great idea and why not? Perhaps Healer Pixie has more healing power with more pixies helping her?" He offered the idea, not only to the Pixie in question, but to the others.

"Maybe...hmm, you could be right, I say we give it a try," Severus agreed with the concept. He looked around and saw the heads going up and down.

They all headed to the upstairs rooms, where Remus and Sirius had gone to check on the Lestrange's. Sirius felt a strange bonding with them, probably a result of almost dying together, and now that he knew they were as much victims as he was, he felt a kinship with his fellow-brothers-in -prison.

- **At Privet Drive**

Petunia's worries worsened; it had been a couple of days without a word from Vernon. Although she was unhappy about his hiding the money, she was, nevertheless, concerned. She had tried getting out the house and to call Vernon's sister, but the phone didn't work; neither did the doors and windows, they were locked inside the house.

Around 6:00 A.M. she heard a noise, it came from the bedroom window, hence she got up to look. She tried to open the window, and, surprisingly, it opened. Vernon immediately tried, really hard, to get in, so Petunia pulled him with all her strength.

Trying to get Vernon thru the smaller window, wasn't easy. It was akin to trying to squeeze the filling inside a 'too small' sausage casing. After much sweating and pulling, Vernon was finally in; unfortunately the force created by the pulling and the sudden release, propelled his body inside the room with the force of uncorking a champagne bottle, nearly squashing Petunia.

As soon as he was in, the window closed on its own. All at once, an alarm sounded around the house, and they heard a noise by their fireplace. They could hear loud steps approaching the room, but Petunia's body was still trapped by Vernon's, and he was unsuccessfully trying to get up...Minutes later the house was empty.

 **At the Manor's Guest Rooms.**

Lucius arranged for the Lestrange brothers to be moved a visitor's room in the west wing. He didn't want the children in the hidden part of the Manor.

Muctis was ready and waiting for them. Severus had come ahead to warn them of the children's arrival. It was unfortunate that Rodolphus was out and could not understand a thing.

Sirius wanted to refuse the help, but his body was ravaged by disease and could use help to feel better. Still, he wasn't keen to have Lucius inside his brain, but so be it. He had seen the miracle with Harry and would not mind to have one of his own.

Lucius was the first inside the room; he was carrying Draco, who was not one bit afraid. Although he knew that the Lestrange's were his uncles, he didn't know them. Predictably, once he saw the sick men in bed, he became a little afraid, squirmed to get down and ran to Sirius' bed, to be with his big cousin.

Earlier, Sirius had a relapse on his way up to the room; he was in better shape but still not well. He was resting on his bed. Of course, he understood that his healing was more for a test but was happy nonetheless. He bent and picked up his little cousin; it made him happy since he was growing fond of the little wizard. Draco kissed and rubbed noses with him, and satisfied, he stretched by his big cousin.

Serpens and Thallia came right after and took a seat, closely followed by Cissy. She kissed Rabastan on both cheek; after a cursory check, she decided that he looked worse than yesterday. She suspected it was related to his concern for his dear brother.

She couldn't stand looking at Rodolphus. Her eyes filled with of tears. Moreover, she tried her best not to look at him because she could feel Lucius sharp eyes on her. She knew that his hungry lovemaking had been related to this.

Her heart was more than troubled, she didn't doubt her love for Lucius, and the thing was that she was hearly sure that sheno longer loved Rodolphus as her wizard but as a dear friend. She was also ashamed to see what Bella had done to ones close to her heart. She couldn't understand how Bella had given herself to the dark and hurt so many people on her wake. What she had done to the Longbottoms made her sick, and made her believe Bella was no longer her sister, and instead a monster lived inside of her.

 **► ◄The answer to Harry's Question** ► ◄

Grant and Jeanie were dragging. Mimi had to go to her room and get the Healer Pixie book. She asked her father to read the 12 pages to Harry in order to make sure that Harry fully understood his role in the 'pretend' healing.

Grant was carrying Harry and holding the book at the same time. It wasn't difficult since Harry was light as a feather. Once again, Grant felt a growing anger against those who had starved and beaten this child so badly. He could feel the waves of an incoming rage, just like the ones that had, in the past, made him into a killing machine.

Although he disliked the killing Grant persona, those monsters deserved their fates; just as the one who had given the child to them. How could anyone commit such a crime, even one of omission? How many times had anyone checked on this little one? It was incomprehensible.

As they approached the room, Harry gathered all his courage and prepared his burning question. He had wanted to ask it all morning, but was reluctant since he understood that Sirius was his godfather, as wished by his parents, and he didn't want to offend him.

Since they were alone, he knew that it was either now, or not until much later. The lady who talked to him at night, had told him to ask the question to those he chose for parents. She'd also said, that she was sure Sirius wouldn't mind, or if he wanted Sirius or Remus that was also okay.

 _The thing was that what he really, really wanted, was a mommy; he wanted it more than anything else; and Jeanie's embrace had clenched the decision in his little heart. He wanted to be loved and called my son and my baby. He knew it wasn't polite to ask, but he wanted all of that for himself_...

"I want to know somefing sir." he peered into Grant's eyes. Grant closed the book, and Mimi and Jeanie paid attention. Harry's voice had a sense of urgency.

"Yes son, but first please call me Dad, it is all right with me, or if you prefer Uncle Grant, not sir," he put the book inside his cardigan's pocket, held the child closer to his body with both arms, and rubbed his back a little, just like he did to Mimi, and he knew that she liked it very much.

"It is rude, but Mimi's mommy, s—" he hesitated and was afraid to say more. His little heart was beeping very fast and his belly was hurting, this wasn't a good idea. Maybe they were sick of him, and thought that he was a real freak.

Jeanie looked at Grant and made signs for him to stop walking, they stopped. Grant asked again in a low and loving voice, "Son please tell me, I won't think it is rude. I know you don't know us much, and I am not even sure if I can explain, but it is true, we all love you very much. We won't think your questions are either rude or impolite."

Grant could feel the little boy's body trembling and could hear the heart thumping inside his skinny chest.

Harry decided to go ahead and asked, "If you want, could I be your little boy, yo..yours and Mimi's mommy?" He was very red, even his ears, and tears started coming down his cheeks. He was suddenly afraid that they would spank him, like the day he asked Aunt Petunia to be his mommy; maybe, they would even send him back. No, Sirius would not let that happen. He felt very cold, and his body started shaking.

Grant and Jeanie's emotions were visible; they both were overcome with something that was threatening to cut their breathing, and they were unable to utter a sound.

Their lives had been privileged, and they had always taken it for granted; namely, their marriage, their love, their home, their possessions, their loving families, their education, their child, their wealth, their health, and even their looks. And, let's not forget that they were alive and together. The though of Harry's parents, killed by a monster and having to leave their beloved baby to be mistreated, made it too real, too close to home.

And to have such a precious child asking them to be their son was too much. It could be their sweet Hermione in this situation, it could be their child asking some parents to love her as if she were theirs. It made them confused, hurt, and ashamed. They should have asked the child on their own, they have both felt his hunger for a family and to be loved.

Harry was panicking, it had only been but a few seconds, but to him, hours had gone by. He was freak and nobody would want him. Asking nice people that he didn't even know to be his mommy and daddy, oh no, they were going to lock him and beat him.

He wanted to run but Mimi's daddy, Mr. Granger, was holding him so tight. Maybe, he wasn't mad, and he relaxed a little, maybe, things would turn out right. It was as if rays of hope touched and lessened his angst. Ah, he wasn't mad, he was still rubbing his back a little, and it felt just right. He relaxed a little more, and his tears stopped.

Hermione pushed her way down and ran to her dad. He went down on his knees, and Mimi held on to Harry, who was still being held by Grant, close to his chest. Grant just couldn't let the child go, he wanted to transfer the great love he felt for him right at that moment, and Grant rested his chin on top of the small, messy-hair head after he kissed his head.

Jeanie stepped forward and also went on his knees, stretched her arms and held the two children and Grant in an tight embrace, or as close as she could with her shorter arms. The candle light flickered on the small group, the group frozen in a circle of love. They stayed silent for a short while; while nobody noticed the magic floating all around them.

"Arry, my mommy and daddy tells you to call them Daddy and Mommy if you wants to. I want you to live wif me and I'll be your big sister. Hmm, I am older and you are my little brotter, okay? "

Grant and Jeanie smiled at the last remark. Hermione was a bossy and assertive little thing. In one sentence, she had extended her welcome to the family and staked her claim to elder child's rights. She was gently letting him know that she was the older and the ruler. The struggle had begun.

"Yes, Harry if we are allowed by those who can decide. Of course, we want you to be our son. So let's find out what can be done. For now, let's say it will all work out; just call us mommy and daddy, or father and mother, whatever you like better. And your father here was right, we both love you even if we just met. Thank you for asking" Jeanie told him with a voice chocked by emotion.

She knew sometimes the system was unyielding and was sure the Wizarding world was just as bad, but she hoped. They had enough money, and their parents enough clout, and if not there was the group they all belong to. Surely that Lucius and Serpens could also help.

She had enough love in her heart for many children. At her maternal side of the family there had not been sons for ages, and the idea of a son warmed up her heart. Besides, she had already fallen in love with the little boy wizard, since the moment she had held him close to her heart.

Grant felt grateful for the honor the child had given them. He loved Hermione and a son would make him twice as happy. He had loved his father growing up, what a gift. This alone would make up for all the troubles the meeting at the park had started; they were really a small price to pay.

Harry couldn't shaking and smiling, he had a family. He wished that he could tell the Dursleys that he would have a very pretty and nice Mommy and Daddy, and even a big sister. And even better, nobody thought he was a freak, because there were lots of them, and he smiled at that thought. Harry wasn't sure if life could get any better and was very glad he had asked.

The silvery shadows following them held each other. They were finally at peace knowing their son had found loving parents.

When they arrived to the sick-room, Narcissa was puzzled when she looked at the family; what had happened? It was something to do with Harry, she couldn't figure it out. Oh well, later.

Severus felt a hand on his shoulder followed by a couple of taps, just as Lily used to do when she wanted him to notice something. He looked at Harry and how he held on to Grant's hand. They were all glowing, they looked like a family; and only for a second made him wish a family of his own. For a fleeting moment, he could smell Lily's floral fragrance and a smile came to his lips.

Something had happened amongst the Grants and Harry; it made him glad, and he would later find out what when they were ready to tell him.

Although Rabastan was lying down, he nearly jumped out the bed when Jeanie came into the room, and he also looked at Grant with puzzlement. Who was this woman? No, it could not be, this woman was a replica of Tante Mathilde, of her portrait at the entrance to the ballroom, in that portrait, she was around twenty. How, how could it be?

* * *

...A/N I hope this chapter made some of you happy.


	28. A Pixie's Work

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux .

xox

 **The healers - 2 parts- Part 1**

 **A Pixie's Healing**

Although Rabastan was lying down, he nearly jumped out the bed when Jeanie came into the room, immediately followed by staring at Grant with puzzlement, what? And who was this witch, no it could not be, this witch was a replica of Tante Mathilde, of her portrait at the entrance to the great ballroom, in that portrait, she was around twenty. No, she couldn't be, could she?

"Excusez-moi pour demander, mais connaissez-vous quelqu'un appelé Mathilde Lestrange? Et pardonnez-moi encore une fois, mais le nom Mathilde de L'etolie est-il familier? Sa famille est venue près de Dijon, en Bourgogne."( Excuse me for asking but do you know someone called Mathilde Lestrange? and pardon me once again, but does the name Mathilde de L'Etoile sound familiar? Her family came from near Dijon, in Burgundy. * Rabastan blurbed, not realizing that he was speaking in French.

"La mère de la grand-mère s'appelait Mathilde, mais je ne connais pas son nom de mariage. De L'Etoile est l'un des noms de ma famille. Je pense que j'ai rencontré tante Mathilde quand nous sommes allés en France. J'avais quatre ou cinq ans, nous sommes allés à un manoir d'été, un palais vraiment, près de Dijon."(My mother's great aunt's name was Mathilde, but I don't know her married name. De L'Etoile is one of my family's names. I think I met Aunt Mathilde when we visited France. I was four or five, we went to a summer mansion, really a palace, near Dijon.) Jeanie spoke fluent French; her father was half French, and her mother was at least one quarter.

Everyone spoke French with the exception of Muctis, Remus and Harry, so needless to say the room occupants were all surprised by this development.

After a short conversation, and to both their amazement, Rabastan and Jeanie figured out that Jeanie, Kelly and her parents had stopped by the Lestrange summer home when Jeanie was not even five and Kelly was 2 ½ years younger.

Tante Mathilde must have been over one hundred years old, and had come for a visit, but she wasn't old, or not that much. Jeanie had never been told that the relatives were magical, how odd. Mathilde had later died during an attack at her home, presumably murdered by robbers. Jeanie didn't think that Rabastan was a blood relation, nevertheless the knowledge imparted today opened further questions as to why her family had gone there.

She was now convinced of the theory that you only meet people with a maximum of five degrees of separation. Less than a month ago neither Grant nor her, knew of a world of magic, now, they were right in the middle of it, and finding out they might actually belonged to it. She couldn't wait to face their parents and now understood the nature of Grant's upset. The encounter would not be nice. She was getting upset; so much for her trying to appease her husband saying it wasn't a big deal. Her parents had a lot to explain, indeed.

►∞◄ **A Pixie's Job is never done ►** ∞◄

So busy were the adults in the exchange that every one missed the Healer Pixies getting ready for action, and the one who was being assessed as a patient.

"Don't you think you should wait for your parents?" Sirius spoke rather loud, hoping to call the others' attention.

He was a little concerned, the children sat next to him. Not really sat, they knelt on the bed, and Mimi and Draco were pushing him back on the pillow, quite forcefully, poking and probing as if they were real healers. Sirius was really weak and could hardly keep them in check. All the magic spent in his transforming and running as Padfoot, had left him depleted of strength, and now at the mercy of the pint size healers.

"Be a good wizard and close your eyes. Healer Pixie tells the sick pixies to close the eyes while she does the acsamination, (examination), and tells them 'relacks.' (relax)." Mimi ordered the big Pixie, Sirius Black. She sounded assertive and quite ready to enforce her commands.

"Arry, you do as Shadow, ramamber?"

Everyone was now paying attention and quiet; Rabastan didn't know whether to look at Jeanie or the act going on next to him.

He was seized by old memories. The little witch reminded him of a summer long ago. Oh, yes, the little girl… The one he told Rodolphus that she would be his wife. He still dreamed of those magical days. But she hadn't been as blond, her hair was a darker shade. Dolphus had reminded him that their wife would be Cissy, and little Rabastan had been crossed for days. They fought for years when he threatened to look for their 'wife.'

He smiled at the memory and remembered, wife? Ah, yes, Dolphus wanted to appease him; had performed the ceremony that he read from an old scroll; they'd stood by the old altar where they had bonded? Had his parents found them, and were they upset? Nah, that was a dream or was it? Something had blocked it. He was sure there were photos at his parents' home. He puzzled, why had he forgotten it all until now?

Meanwhile, Sirius closed his eyes, his lips upturned in a smile, he decided to 'let them.'

"Uncle Siri, this is a kinda pretend to make you all bedderr. We learned this in a magical book with dinstructions, ok? Daddy read to Arry so he can be a healer pixie. This is siriuous, don't laugh." Mimi sounded more than a little annoyed.

"The book was written to teach little wizards and witches to behave at the healers, and follow instructions, that was the bit of 'dinstructions'. "Jeanie whispered to Rabastan, who smiled. Yes, he knew of the book and had forgotten how wonderful children were.

Draco pressed his fingers over Sirius' lips, an attempt to erase the smile, and tried his earnest to lower the corners of his naughty cousin's mouth. His face was set in deep concentration, tight lips and turning red; overall a little angry at his big cousin for disobeying Healer Pixie's request. In the book, everyone obeyed the Healer, and did what they were told.

Harry appeared disappointed and shook his head, rather irritated with his godfather's disobedience and sighed.

Sirius wanted to belly laugh, poor his little cousin, this little bird was very bossy. Wait, what if she grew up to be a beauty like her mother, or to have her father's looks…hmm, then Draco, the enforcer, would be quite lucky. She was good and even Harry was following her lead without any questions. He would set the boys straight as soon as he was able.

For a moment, everyone had the desire to laugh but controlled their emotions. Albeit Rabastan thought the group was mad, he went along with the game. Yeah, he kind of remembered the Healer Pixie books, they had been around forever. They were written to teach little magical children good manners and correct behavior.

"Ok, Shadoo and Lit do you ramember when Healer Pixie touched the almost smashed birdie, the red-robin-doo?" Sirius was laughing inside, laughter that was bubbling up in his stomach, until the little witch touched his forehead, "like this," and tapped Sirius forehead twice, tap, tap, and he was sleep."And red-robin-doo went to sleep."

Everyone saw the burst of magic, as a stream of light came out of her finger, and Sirius fell back, totally relaxed, onto the pillow.

Rab was now paying close attention. He had never seen something of the sort, this was pure magic performed by small children. The view just filled him with awe. Hope was blooming inside of him, he was convinced that Dolphus would heal.

Lucius stood by Sirius and had just gone inside his mind using Legilimance. He was amazed when he felt a calming wave, and Sirius' senses were going out like a light. He was puzzled at what he found in Sirius' mind. It resembled a room full of dark blocks; there were not running memories, it was an empty room, just cold and it felt very sad, how curious. It had to do with the presence of the children or the perception created by one of them, or by someone in the room performing Occlumancy on the patient as a mean of protection, specifically, to prevent that the children would encounter unpleasant memories.

►∞◄ **A Pixie must improvise and be aware at all times** ►∞◄

"Now we do the love-healing-charns (charms) like Healer Pixie did for red-robin-boo and like we did to Arry-Shadoo. It is like when you Traco-Lit, and me-Healer Pixie got Shadoo all bedderr, ramembered?"

Mimi's eyes were on the new Pixie helper, making sure he understood; Draco noticed, hence he touched the Healer and nodded with understanding.

Just as Healer Pixie had kissed Light, her boyfriend, to call healing-love, Healer Mimi leaned and gave Draco a small kiss. In the book, showing love for others and demonstrating affection invoked the power of love for good healing magic.

Lucius could feel warmth coming into Sirius and also some apprehension. He could see shadowy blobs behind the blocks. It was as if they were trying to hide farther back into the prevailing darkness.

Just as she had done during Harry's healing, Mimi got on her knees and casted the healing spell, now memorized, it sounded like a chant, "Ai, ao, blue, gold, and white, erase all hurt away. Ai, ao, white, gold, and blue, silver, water and gold, happiness, love, and blood, and so Mote it be." She repeated and made symbols over him with both hands. Draco was repeating the words with her since he had also memorized them; Harry repeated the chant after them.

All their hair was flying around and crackling with magic, the little witch's hair was alive, the curls framing her delicate beauty. Everyone agreed that the beauty of the children at that moment was not from this world, and they all thought that Mimi's appearance was just wonderful.

The adults were all in awe, and, yes, this also included Rabastan.

A multicolored light circle first appeared around the bed. Blue, gold, white, and red lights were firing in rapid succession and forming spirals around Sirius's body, and his body levitated just above the bed. It was held inside a moving spring made of sparkling lights. As the lights went around him, a shapeless dark vapor rose from his body and the lights dissipated as it came out.

Rabastan rubbed his eyes twice, certain that he was going mad. The other room occupants, felt the very strong and soothing magic. His terror started to lessen; and the first time in nearly three years, he didn't fear the Dementors.

Serpens and Thallia's pain over the unfair death of their son, grandson and their spouses greatly diminished and was replaced with the joy of the children. Whatever magic was being performed, was experienced by everyone to a certain degree.

It reminded Serpens about the stories about great mages and enchantresses, who would perform healing and other good magic around crowds. The attendance was by invitation and all would benefit to a certain degree. It wasn't a story, it was true, he was now sure after being here. The trio was working together and generating positive energy out the thin air, pure undiluted MAGIC.

Mimi, once again made the symbols of yesterday, just as in the book. Narcissa was paying close attention, and she memorized it. She needed to draw it, and maybe it would be a known symbol. The moving book did show the Pixie doing hand motions. Healer Pixie Granger drew a Heart over Serus-robin-boo, for love, and she drew the H, D and H, in that order, for the three healers, and an S for her injured Serus-robin-boo.

Now she improvised, "Healer Pixie and Shadoo and Lit, want their uncle Pixie Serus-robin-boo to get all bedderr."

The helpers improvised as well, "We make uncle Seri-robin-boo all most bestess with Healer Pixie Granger."

As with Harry before, Hermione, Draco, and now Harry repeated what the Pixies had done in the book.

In the book, Shadow was waiting on the floor with a shoe ready to smash whatever came out. Their eyes were all still closed. A breeze was blowing all through the room, Dobby and four of the house-elves stood by the door. All were in one knee with their hands together, Severus and Remus saw them, they had never seen something like it before, neither had anyone else. It appeared as if the house-elves were joining with the pixies since the lights were traveling to and from them.

This time something was different, Sirius was still out, but tears were rolling down his cheeks. And as yesterday, each pulled something out each ear. It was a thick stream of black smelly sludge, just like yesterday, but this one was full of wiggling things. Both of the kids were giggling, as it was coming out. Harry was smashing it with his shoe, releasing sparks with each hit.

Lucius' face was glowing, inside a feeling of peace was coating his heart. His arm was tingling, weird and soothing at the same time. His left arm was burning, as if something was melting. It was all good.

"Gross, yuck," Harry exclaimed. The thing was longer than yesterday, but could not get far with Harry smashing as it came out.

All of a sudden, it seemed to gather momentum and jumped in the form of a sludge snake that wrapped around Lucius' ankle. Lucius complained with a groan...his leg was on fire.

Severus very aware after the thing attacked him yesterday, ran between Harry and Lucius. It was now clear to him that the children weren't strong enough to work on their own.

Although it didn't slow down, Harry proved to be resourceful and strong. In the book, Pixie Shadow cast a shadow over the form and the shadow turned into a net. Harry cast a shadow with his hand, and just like in the book it turned into a net, the adults couldn't believe the intuitive magic without wands. How was Harry able to cast shadows that turned into a net? The net made out of transparent strings resembling a fence, trapped the thing inside and pulled it off Lucius' leg.

Severus kept his wand pointed just in case but there was no need. Draco, closely following the action, jumped by Harry and moved his hands over the net just as Pixie Light had done in the book. The net lit up, sparkled and crackled with magic and, as during the day before, it turned the thing into a bug, a kind of fly; finally changing into something like a centipede with wings.

Once again, Severus, now ready, put it inside a vial and sealed it with a ward. A sight of relief could be heard around the room.

The room was quiet. The entire process had taken but 10 minutes, and the adults were now trying to assimilate what had happened.

Grant was proud of his two children, his heart bursting with pride. He felt drunk with happiness, a similar feeling to the one when he first kissed Jeanie, or the days after their first shag, or the day that she told him that she was pregnant.

Jeanie was feeling some of the same, she squeezed her beloved Grant's hand, and for the first time understood the explanation behind Draco's choosing their daughter as a mate. It needed to happen to save these young men, to wake up the power that otherwise could have even been lost. And even better, they gained a son, their family had grown...magically.

The kids were looking at Sirius, who was still sleep. Hermione's face was deep in concentration, biting her bottom lip, "Ah," she exclaimed, twirled her little finger and tapped Sirius' forehead twice.

Lucius who was still inside of the Sirius' block room, felt himself pulled out but not before he witnessed the new room. It was now a garden full of light, some shadowed corners, and a few blocks left but not many. It was no longer cold, and it felt more peaceful.

Sirius opened his eyes; he said nothing, just sat and opened his arms to gather the three children close to him. "Thanks, thanks Healer Pixies, I am eternally grateful, I have not felt this well since June 10, 1980, the day Harry was born."

Sirius's face was no longer tormented, "I cannot explain, it is just wonderful; even hurts from long ago, from Wallburga, they are all better. I remember them but they have lost their sting." He addressed the other room occupants.

Healer Muctis Jr. was writing away; he felt very privileged to be here and wished for his father to get here fast. He went forward and checked Sirius over, no fever, his chest no longer rattled, and the teeth potion had done its work twice as fast. The color was better, and his health aura showed no darkness or if any, it was not much. He was a now a very healthy young man.

The house-elves were looking at the children with loving admiration. Lucius hadn't spoken, yet. There was no need. He was, now, surer than ever, that if not his children, his grandchildren would rule the Wizarding world; the powers displayed here were the stuff of legends. He was certain that years into the future, children would read about the Healer Pixies and would wish to have met them.

Rabastan shyly asked, "My turn? Dear Healer Pixie Granger, are you ready for you next patient, or should you tend to Dolphus first? I can wait. He smiled hopefully, he wanted what Sirius got. Maybe they had died, and this was after death, but if so, it was good. The children were certainly angelical beings, innocent and good. He waited for an answer.

•●◊

A/N While he waits in the next chapter we will find out what happened to the Dursleys. How about it? By the way I am not sure I'd had liked to be in the room with the Pixies and see the spooky thing coming out their ears.

Just about now, as I have in the past, I will honor all my reviewers, I will list them all one of the next Editionx. Many thanks for your words and interest, and many to the all readers as well. Me.


	29. Punishment and Pixies at Work

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

This is the T version of this chapter. There might be an M version of this chapter under Malfoys and their Mates- Original. Note both versions are the same butl:ll

A/N A few important clues in this chapter.

~~~*H*~~~~~~*D*~~~

 **At Hogwarts-**

 **Dumbledore's Brand of Justice.**

Approximately at the same time when the Healer Pixies were at work.

"Interesting village, it seems alive," Minerva commented.

A glass ball, not unlike a Muggle Christmas' scene, was contained within a half glass dome that sat on top of Dumbledore's desk. Inside, there was a small village with a forest around, and a small stream running on the side. There were several creatures living in the village, gnomes, elves, a couple half Giants, and a mix variety of the Magical world's inhabitants. The village was bursting with life. It was a particularly clean one, neither pleasant, just a village from the long gone past.

"You don't say." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Yes actually quite real, may I pic—"Dumbledore's wand tapped Minerva's fingers.

"Tut, tut, no, cannot. The residents could well be alive. And you picking them up would be kin of an earthquake."

"Ah, an old fashioned magical prison, I read about them, but I never had seen an active one, there are a couple inside our display cases, but they are nothing like this, the other two we have are cities. Here, who is this man?" Minerva inquired as she looked at Albus, hoping to question him and actually get an answer.

She had pointed out the heavy set man in the uncomfortable looking clothing, clean shaven and with a precise 20th century hair cut, and Albus nodded affirmatively. He appeared to be the husband of Lily's sister, the one at the funeral a few years ago, he looked horrified and rubbed his eyes non-stop, as if he wanted to wake-up from a nasty dream.

"Yes, it is a sort of magical containment except only one is real, the others are my creations. This one is the real one. I had a particular concern that the Muggle authorities might not properly punish Master Potter's guardians, specifically Dursley," he pointed to the man Minerva had shown him.

"Moreover, I didn't want to alert the Ministry to the neglect and cruelty the caretakers had inflicted upon Master Harry Potter. If I had done that, I would be remiss of my own future."

Albus was smug, quite satisfied with his actions, "Surely you agree dear girl, if I were found negligent, where would that leave the Order? We need to think of the greater good, and the Order needs me now. It was a slight error in judgment, right dear?"

Minerva wasn't sure that she approved of this kind of punishment. It was another instance of self-dispensing justice. However, to turn Lily's and James son's guardians into the Ministry would serve no purpose. And it would endanger Albus' Head Master's Position.

Why had Lily left the guardianship of her baby to her careless and uncaring sister? And why was Albus involved? Her thoughts were troubling her, and considering what Severus had told her about Sirius, she wanted to keep a close eye on her former lover.

Furthermore, she wasn't sure what kind of justice the Wizengamot could dispense to Muggles. At least, in this enclosed dome, the Magic hating Muggle would be exposed to fake magic all day long, something he hated and was afraid of, and he would have to do back braking work; it was a suitable punishment. He apparently was in charge of an old fashioned eating hall with rooms, a establishment for weary travelers...

This kind of devices would supply interminable stories, and if the purpose was to scare him silly, it would do its best. There was no escape, and he would never now this was entirely fantasy, or at least, Minerva hoped it was.

"And the son and the wife?"

"They are with his sister, Aunt Marge something or other. Harry's funds have been reimbursed, and whichever has not been returned, it will be when Dursley gets out. Apparently, he was supporting a young thing that still works at the company he headed. He will be in this village for exactly 28 months. I will check upon him occasionally." He stopped and looked at her, as if he were assesing her.

"Ah, now that you know if something happens to me, and his sentence wasn't finished, please release him to the Muggle authorities. I will also share his information with Severus. Tap it with your wand and cast the spell that is written under the enclosure, to release him and the same to put him back. If you need to, cast the spell adding your name and you can 'visit' him. Food and water will last for at least ten years and up to twice that much if recharged for at least one year."

Dumbledore appeared smug, and Minerva was now seriously questioning him. Since Sirius, and she no longer knew what to think.

"I think that he will never, ever, will be a danger to Harry again. Ah, I am planning to take him out during the children's vacations; he will help Hagrid with the care of the Hogwarts' magical creatures and to clean the grounds and greenhouses. Same for his wife, she will get to spend the summer sharing his burden. Their son will stay with the Aunt. Since he is a non-magical Muggle, some precautions must be taking around the castle."

He stopped to pick another lemon drop, and he offered one to Minerva who was equally hooked on them.

"As far as Harry is concerned, we still need to find him. As punishments go, this is the safest one for the uncle. Dursley made a big mistake when he disobeyed orders and stole from me, and he hurt the child as well."

Minerva smiled; however, she was bothered by his lack of accepting his role in the boy's tragedy. She noticed that the awful treatment of the child was the least of his concerns. She wished that she knew where the child was, and if he were alive. She had really cared about Lily,' oh, Albus, what are you doing,' she thought. And for the umpteenth time since Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had come in, she wondered if Albus were right.

Albus wasn't in charge of dispensing justice, and now he was doing that as well. Minerva was worried. Maybe, Tom Riddle had been right back in 1941, when he'd told her that Albus was the other side of the Gellert's coin, and the coin was bad no matter what side you chose. Maybe she could had saved Tom...but Albus had seduced her, what a mistake, he just wanted Tom away from her.

Perhaps Albus was equally dangerous wanting to control with benevolence. If you thought about it, at the end of the day, he wanted to rule as well. And when you decide alone, you are bound to make a lot of mistakes. However, he was committed to defend the light, and he was the only one powerful enough to do so. At least he had led them all to believe this was the case.

She peered inside the dome and located the miniature heavy set man dressed in the dated garb. The living conditions would sure resemble the time period of his clothes. These old glass containers were akin to an entire realm except they didn't extend very far.

He would be doing-back-breaking labor without the use of magic, and would be living in appalling sanitary conditions. His clientele would be magic, and probably some of his hired help. But their magic would horrify him, and would make him wonder if he was in the midst of a nightmare; he was.

Minerva was deep in thought. At least this enclosure was benevolent, except for the living conditions. There were some horrible ones. Those, she had read, there were in museums and according to the literature, they were made in pairs. Amazing, ere actually real even though many thought that they were a hoax.

They had been made by very powerful fey. They'd been used to imprison wives, enemies, competitors, and even children during short periods of time without killing them. Some had used them as hide outs during invasions; the balls would be well protected in a secure place and with an open portal.

Whereas the concept was a good idea during war times, it wasn't for everyone. The powerful magic was extremely rare and very expensive. Besides the fake balls at Hogwarts, the closest she had been to another had been in picture books; as a matter of fact, she'd always thought that they were a legend.

"Albus, is there a pair to this one; I read they were made in pairs; I don't remember the reason behind it, wait, both were activated in order to something...hmm..."

Dumbledore decided to volunteer some information before she made further dangerous inquires, albeit she was a bit off track.

"Dear girl, no need to wonder any longer, this particular artifact has been in my family for more than 500 years. It was gifted by a grateful Sithe Queen that gave birth at my ancestors' home. It can only be occupied every thirty to fifty years or so, or less depending on the complexity." Albus assessed her, and yes, he had distracted her. He took another lemon drop. Of course he didn't elaborate as to why a Sithe Queen had been at his ancestral home.

"As I was saying, It takes that long to create sustainable magical environment to last the first couple of years, then it goes fast, they charge a year in months. You decide and cast what you wish for. I had wanted to visit an actual village with alchemist and magic shop and created it for my enjoyment. I will put it on this shelf." He waved his wand an the ball reappeared inside a glass cabinet.

He showed her, and he proceeded to lock the display case with wards known to both.

A shiver ran down Minerva's back. She loved Albus as her good friend and mentor, and respected his choices, but the way that he had handled Harry Potter was a source of concern. She hoped that little Harry was okay; as for the Muggle, he surely deserved this and more. The ball was nagging her, if took from 30 to 50 years to reuse the magical balls, meant that he used it around that time; maybe during the time she had been a student at Hogwarts.

Privet Drive number 4, had been sealed and wards put around it, and the neighbors simply forgot there was a house there, as did the postman and others. At Vernon's company, the deputy was called by Marge who told them Vernon had taken ill and other arrangements would be made.

Petunia lived in fear of every shadow and the darkness. And afraid of two small hawks, who sat on the tree across her window and followed her every step. But she was even more afraid of Lily, or the shadow thing that reminded her of Lily. It would often come at night, sit across her bed, and look at her reproachfully.

•●◊ PIXIES◊●•

~~~*H*~~~~~~*D*~~~

More Healings

Unknown to Minerva and Dumbledore Harry was well, had found parents, and working as a Healing Pixie, and readying for the next customer.

At Rabastan's request to be the next customer Jeanie jumped in," I think you go next, they might learn a little more and be warmed up for the big case." They all agreed nodding their heads.

Jeanie was a bit afraid and concerned for her daughter; indeed, she was concerned for the children, but she knew that as long as they thought of it as a game, they would be fine.

When Severus went into Rabastan's mind, he thought it was very cold; it was a dank, dark place with many walls, and hidden alcoves. Sadness and hopelessness permeated the space, and small Dementor like shapes floated around.

There was little light inside Rab's mind until Healer Pixie tapped Rabastan on his forehead, and then a bright light spread around the area. She started the now familiar ritual, and the dark vapor seeping out was even darker and stained with red. Rabastan was also crying, and his body was visibly trembling.

"Miss Mommy nurse, please bring me a blanket and maybe a hot water bottle, he has chills." The healer requested and Jeanie threw an extra blanket on the patient; and Remus cast a warm water bottle since most everyone else drew a blank.

Later during the healing, Severus saw a large vineyard forming inside the 'room' in Rabastan's brain. As the vines grew the walls fell down turning into rows of grapevines, as the exercise progressed. Severus felt as the pain in his own aching heart melted away, the treasons inflicted by so many, no longer hurt, and his dislike for Harry was nearly forgotten.

The lights around Rabastan were brighter, very close to the lights created during Harry's healing. The spirals formed around the body actually lifted him higher from the bed, around maybe 6 to 7 inches. Everyone was quiet, Muctis Sr. who had arrived in the midst of the healing was bedazzled.

The stuff pulled out Rabastan's ears was even darker than all the ones before, and was pulsating as if 'it' were alive. Nothing to worry about because Light and Shadow were ready, and the house-elves were right at the foot of the bed. Meanwhile, everyone could feel happiness and well being taking a hold of them.

Remus' eyes were moist, he was remembering all the lonely times and by remembering them, they were all going away. It was as is one was sorting out rubbish, and after making sure it was rubbish, it all went right into the bin.

Shadow sent a net with the intent to catch the mess as it came out; Light casted the light as soon as he finished pulling. The net made crackling sounds that made the kids giggle with delight, but scared the adults. Healer Pixie continued repeating her ditty of the colors, and a little one made for Rabastan.

As before, Severus opened his eyes. Lucius immediately noticed that Snape's scowl was gone for the first time ever. There were no smiles, oh well, that would be expecting too much. Severus promptly picked up the insect in another vial, already labeled RL.

Severus wanted to go out the room to look at his arm; he had felt a strange tingling right by the area of the dark mark. He wondered and wanted to ask the Pixies to have a go at him. Maybe at the end, or even later, he had wondered if it would look bad to request for a healing, for assistance.

The kids were all a little shy with Rabastan since they didn't know him. When he came back from his induced sleep, he said nothing; he got out of bed and just grabbed the children, kissed each forehead, and then twirled each one a couple times in the air, and looked at them with pure undiluted love.

Cissy was transported to a time long ago, Rabastan was smiling, and his eyes shone with delight. "Thank you healers, I am at your disposal for the rest of my life. Everyone who is here is a witness to my vow, I am honored to serve you Healer Pixie Granger and you Pixie Shadow and Pixie Light. I am at your service for as long as you shall need me. I am your forever knight."

He bowed to them, in a courtly gesture, falling on one knee, and a circle of light went all around them, sealing his vow, he was bound to them, voluntarily.

Hermione hugged him and also kissed his forehead. "I am also ornored to be your healer, and my helpers are too. And is okay dear, you don't have to dispose yourself for me, but you can twirl me anytime." And kissed him once again, and the helpers did the same, well several times, and he twirled them while they screamed happily.

Nobody was talking. The implications were too great. What had happened here had to remain here. The children needed to grow up and have a life. Serpens knew Healer Pixie wasn't a Magic instructional book, it was a children's story, part of a series to teach magical children good comportment, basic magic rules, they were educational. Lucius had also read Healer Pixie when he was little, and surely Narcissa had as well.

The young witch and the two young wizards had obviously channeled some sort of energy, transforming it into a powerful healing charm, affecting all around, it was that strong. The beauty was that neither one of them was aware and thought it a game. And if they were aware, it was not in a conscious level. It sounded as the stories of mages and enchantresses that he used to read as a child.

Remus looked at them with awe and pride, he didn't have to make a vow, he'd already given them his heart and his loyalty.

Lucius had already decided that everyone in this room had to make an unbreakable vow to never disclose this evening; it was not even a request. He would demand it, if it came to that. The children were working some strange magic and could be target of those without scruples. People like Dumbledore, Voldemort and many others, should never find about this.

"Severus, since you helped the children, let me help Rodolphus," Lucius started.

Serpens interrupted, "No, I am as good as, or better than of you, and I have known the Lestrange brothers since the day they were born. I will work with the Pixies; I really want to do so. However, I would suggest that everyone of you stands around the bed ready to assist."

He didn't want to scare the children but he had noticed how much larger and stronger the last mess, pulled out Rabastan's ears, had been. It was the dark magic curses, all gathering strength inside the sick adult wizards, and knowing what Rodolphus must have gone through, he would rather be ready.

The children were eating chocolate biscuits that Dobby had just brought from the kitchen, and a glass of milk. As good as their promises, they were sharing with Rabastan, and Harry gave half of a biscuit to Sirius.

"You were naughty, but you also need some." Sirius nodded his head and hugged him.

Dobby and Axel knew the children needed to refill their energy. The humans hadn't realized that the house-elves had sent them waves of magic to stay calmer and not scared. Axel had told them the gooey mess was darkness and sickness, and could enter someone else if not destroyed on time.

If Harry and Draco, or Severus had not been able to destroy it on time, any of the adults could have taken care of it. The entity was visible and had a form, because the children had read that in a book. Their imagination was practical, it helped to give shape to bad things and make them visible, it made it easier to get rid of them.

"I want to go out to play before we go to visit my Grandparents, so let's finish ok. Mommy is our next is the next pachient (patient) ready?"

Mimi was playing surgery; her parents would ask Miss Frances or Mrs. Julia that question.

"Yes, Healer Pixie Granger and Pixies Light and Shadow, your next patient is ready." She enunciated patient to teach Mimi the correct pronunciation. Jeanie let out a little laugh.

Hermione was stern, "Don't laugh Miss Mommy, I am working here." Grant rolled outllwhen he made a joke.

The children were getting in position and climbed on the bed. Mimi paused before she started.

Rodolphus eyes were opened. He had been awake since Sirius, on and off. There were some Healers in the room. He had scanned the room, and it was full of people he didn't know. Where was he? Where was Rab? "Rab, Rab?" he sounded upset, and Rabastan ran to his side.

"Dolphus, thank god, we are at Lucius and Cissy's home."

"Where is Cissy? Is Bella here as well?" He sounded scared.

"Only Cissy and Lucius, all is well. Calm down, all will be well, Relax, go to sleep." Using wandless magic he put his brother in a light sleep, because he didn't want to scare the children.

Hermione looked apprehensive and not real sure if she wanted to do this. She was a little scared; this was no longer a lot of fun. She had touched Rodolphus' forehead when she tapped him to make him relax. Right away, she felt something nasty, something scaring Traco's uncle. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed a bit reluctant.

Jeanie could see inside Hermione and generally inside other people. She already had seen that Remus had a big dog he talked to. His name was Moony, in his mind Moony talked to him as well. It was funny; Moony must have been a dog from his youth, a little big and scary.

There was something between Sirius and Severus, it could be felt across the room, interesting. And now she6 could see apprehension rising from Hermione, and she was wondering if she had transferred her own anxiety to her daughter.

Serpens went in Rodolphus's mind, just as soon as Rab had put his brother to sleep, and tapped her fingers on his forehead. He was inside a very cold room that smelled bad, and he could hear nasty laughter. He worried for the children, he had been all night. They were too precious and everyone shared his feelings. Thus he would make sure no harm would come to them. What to do? He wasn't sure this was a good idea.

•●◊

My thanks to every one. I love this story, I cry, laugh etc while writing. A notice, the story line is already changing from the original. I do listen to you all's comments and ideas. As far as Dumbledore goes, I think he made many mistakes, but this is just a take.

next chapter: Rodolphus Healing, poor Pixies, this might have been too much. If I were in that room I'd excused myself...


	30. Bellatrix's Curse

**_DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux, :O_**

 _ **Bellatrix's Curse**_

Hermione was worried, she looked like the little child she was. Gone was the overconfident Healer Pixie after she'd felt the malevolence around the nice Uncle Dolphi.

Ten house elves, as if feeling her concern, stood at each side of the bed. A couple of elves were ancient, just slept most of the time, and small blankets covered them, but in reality, their magic was the greatest.

Only Grant noticed they all had some transparent symbol hanging from their necks. He hadn't seen it before. He had wondered why such strong magical beings worked as servants; he didn't get it. Not even as servants, indentured servants, slaves according to what Lucius had explained to him. He would do something about; it wasn't right.

Grant pulled out the Healer Pixie book; he had remembered something, and, yes, he was right. He showed it to Lucius.

Lucius read it and smiled. Of course, magic children were sometimes the victims of dark hexes, or would come into accidental contact with nasty entities, or were infected with magical infections; hence the book was made to take the fear away from the children when being treated by healers. The text showed simple healing sessions and even one that was a little dark; with nasty things with teeth and claws.

"Pépère, a moment, please stop for a minute. Read this while I talk to the Pixies." He passed the book to Serpens whose eyes immediately opened with understanding. He passed it to Severus and whispered to pass it to all the adults, except the ones that had just been healed.

"Mimi, love, come here. Ah, excuse me Healer Pixie, Shadow and Light, please come here."

Hermione made an imperious looking face, she hadn't liked being called Mimi, and Lucius had caught her frowning. She was in the Healer Pixie mode, and it was hard to keep a straight face, but he wanted to keep them happy since they were doing serious work.

"Ok, do you remember in the Healer Pixie book when the injured garden fairies came to see her. The poor fairies where no longer white but their skin had turned very dark with color splotches, and they were quite sick, the nasty Dark Fairy had triple hexed them."

"Yes, it's scardy." Draco affirmed and Mimi agreed right away. Harry didn't think one way or the other. He had seen scary, his uncle Vernon. Whatever, he was no longer scared. Harry knew that uncle Vernon would never do anything to him because his daddy was very big and strong, and Mimi had sparklers coming out her fingers. He was sure that she could burn Dudley's butt and uncle Vernon's hands. That thought made him grin and giggle.

"Yes, it was that. Sometimes, Healer Muctis has to take care of little wizards and witches who had been touched by a dark fairy. Sometimes, there are witches, wizards, and even fairies whose bad wands give sickness to people, just like the Dark Fairy's," Lucius was looking at their faces to gauge their understanding.

"Hmm," they all nodded and agreed with Lucius. After he told them about Dark Illa, the bad fairy, Hermione knew that he was right.

"Nasty wizards, like the wizard with the box face? Or like Miss Rose?" Hermione asked. Miss Rose felt dark, all around her, and that wizard that had robbed Traco at her house, had dark clothes and had made them very scared.

"Yes, we smash'im hard, but Mimi you should have sparkled him," Draco said thoughtfully. They had both told Harry about the children's robber and the nasty child at the puppet show. He thought it was a great idea, and whispered to them. He asked them, again, if they would help him to smash uncle Vernon like that, but sparkling was even better. They promised to find him and his cousin and 'take care of them, soon.' Ironically, their actions would actually help Dursley.

Albeit Harry was a good little wizard, his mind was set on revenge, not really bad; however, the idea of sparkling them on the bum made him laugh. He also wanted to make them very scared, maybe something else, put them inside a shadow net. And he would bring it up every second, he had a chance. He wanted them to see how good he had it, and to be punished properly, and lock them in the dark cupboard for a few days, yes, that would do it.

Lucius was glad they had not 'sparkled' the Death Eater at Mimi's home. And what was with the "sparkle", wandless magic at such age? You could only find it in the annals of magic and long ago legends. The children needed to learn to restrict their actions in front of others. The shadow net casting was something amazing, along with the activation of the net, what was it? They could do great damage, yes, that was the problem with such powerful children, at least Mimi was less hot headed than the two boys. He kept wondering what happened between Harry and the Grangers, he would soon find out. He wanted to adopt Harry, and wished he had told him so before.

"Yes, you smashed him and did that feel good? You weren't afraid because we were there. The Healer Pixies call the wizard and the witch who own the Hospital, and they all stand around and join their lights together, remember?" Lucius was repeating what he saw.

It made sense, the hospitals and clinics had curse breakers, and those who specialized in building walls of light around those cursed. But you had to be specially gifted and those were few and far in between, however, they could all contribute to form a decent circle of protection. Nobody in here had the needed power, but they would try.

"Yes, I forgot," Mimi turned bright red, she had forgotten something important, and it was good he reminded them.

"You wants to play Healer Pixie, you are prettier than the Wizard in the book, he had a long hairs in the face, daddy says is a beard, and Mommy Cissy is the witch? She is also prettier. You two are very pretty." Mimi said as a matter of fact.

"I phink my mommy is prettier." Harry blushed when he said that, "And my daddy is prettier than Dwaco's daddy." Harry was no longer calling Cissy and Lucius by name.

Cissy noticed, he would ask him to call them uncle and aunt, and why was he calling Grant and Jeanie mommy and daddy, had they missed their chance? Remus also caught that as well as Sirius and they look at each other, questioning it?

Jeanie had a tear on her eye, "Thanks honey, but Cissy is very pretty." Grant jumped in, "And Jeanie, am I prettier than Lucius?"

Jeanie was still irritated with him over the marking and turned quite red. "No honey, you aren't prettier." And now Grant turned red himself, she was still angry, and he was still jealous.

Too many good looking wizards and all with powers he lacked. Grant probably needed to thank his mother for depriving him of his birthright. Little did he know that Lucius was jealous of him and of all the other wizards as well? Cissy had made the mistake of commenting how handsome Grant was, and of how surprised that he had such beautiful features being a Muggle. She had said he looked like a Pureblood and many witches were going to be after him...which had also led to her marking last night.

By now everyone was talking at the same time.

Thallia and Serpens had noticed the young men all half in love with the beautiful young women, and the married roosters staking out their territory. It was too sweet. The Manor was alive and well. Not since the twenties, the Manor had been so full of life. This was perfect. He hoped to be alive to see Draco's and Mimi's children, although it would be a long wait.

Finally Serpens interrupted the banter, "Pixies, I have an idea, there are more wizards here, and some who know how to smash dark things really well. Remus, Severus and Healer Muctis, can help, and Mémère can also help, she is a powerful witch. We already have the elves whose assistance has been welcome and even more now. We all want to play, and we can let Jeanie and Grant take care of the young men that are not yet strong enough, but after a few days they will be."

The pixies nodded their heads, and they went back to the bed. Harry stood on the floor at the right as the other two times, next to Lucius and Cissy; Severus, and Remus and Muctis were right behind, "Thallia you stand behind Healer Pixie. Keep your hand on her shoulder and chant a protection spell. And, you must channel their energies to build light walls of protection." Serpens' voice was firm and commanding, to give the children confidence.

All the adult wizards pulled their wands and cleaned their minds. They prepared, as they had learned, to clean their minds before specials spells, they called for good energy and used a technique learned at Hogwarts to create a wall of light.

The elves well went down on knee and were very quiet, their spindly hands all directed in the Healer Pixie's direction. This was different from the first sessions.

This time she repeated the motions twice more, and then as in the book.

"Healer Pixie is not happy. She thinks a Dark bug bit Rorolfus and made his belly and his head dark inside. We are first erasing the dark with the clean water." Lucius was ready and gave her a glass of plain water.

Healer Pixie's hands were not the most coordinated of all, and instead of sprinkling, just dumped handfuls of water on Rodolphus chest, and he jumped. Smiles could be seen across the room.

"Oh, oh," Healer Pixie remember something. She moved and tapped Rodolphus' forehead twice. She looked at Lucius and Cissy, who did the same with their fingers.

When they touched his forehead, they felt a shock go through their fingers. And both sensed the same picture at once, the same that Serpens had seen. A stick figure, the same tiny figure inside the head, it was Bellatrix with a brush of dark paint.

Both Malfoys realized this was the way the children saw her. She, Bellatrix, was painting inside the head, using a brush that looked like a rat's tail, with dark paint spotted with marshy green and red blotches. It was scary as you could sense her evil intent. They looked at the wizards, "Everyone sends the light to the Pixies, concentrate."

The elves were all sending small streams of pink light around the Pixies, which was being absorbed by their skins.

Draco and Hermione started to work. The pink light seemed to be keeping them happy and tranquil; a very nasty stench permeated the air and stunk all the room. As for Rodolphus, his skin had actually turned dark, not a healthy dark shade, but a nasty greyish-purple and now he had light patches, as if he was being painted over.

~~~*H*~~~*D*~~~*H*~~~

 **Fighting Bellatrix**

The elves well went down on knee and were very quiet, their spindly hands all directed at the Healer Pixie's direction This time, she repeated the motions twice more, and then, as in the book, once more.

"Healer Pixie isn't happy. She thinks a dark bug bit Rololfus and made his belly and head scary and dark inside. We are first erasing the dark with the clean water." Lucius was ready and gave her a glass of plain water.

Healer Pixie's hands weren't the most coordinated of all, and instead of sprinkling, just dumped handfuls of water on Rodolphus and made him jump. Smiles could be seen across the room.

"Oh, oh," Healer Pixie remember something. She moved and tapped Rodolphus' forehead twice. She looked at Lucius and Cissy, who did the same with their fingers.

When they touched his forehead, they felt a shock go through their fingers. sensed the same picture at once, the same that Serpens had seen. A stick figure, the same tiny figure inside the head, it was Bellatrix with a brush of dark paint.

Both Malfoys realized it was the way the children saw her. She was painting inside the head with dark paint spotted with marshy green and red blotches. It was scary as you could feel her evil intent. They looked at the wizards, "Everyone sends the light to the Pixies, concentrate."

 **•●◊The healing and the Bellatrix figure** ◊●•

The elves directed shorts burst sofy pink light around the Pixies, which was immediately absorbed by their skins.

Draco and Hermione started to work. The pink light seemed to be keeping them happy and relaxed; everyone could smell a very nasty stench, as if some animal had died; Rodolphus skin had actually turned dark, and now he had light patches.

"Traco, smash the bug inside, yes get it, grab that bug swatter, the pink one, yes dear that one, I me, ah, acksusme, Pixie Lit dear," and both giggled.

Serpens later told them, "First there was the small figure with curly hair, she was a miniature witch. When the children 'came in,' to the outside viewers they were pulling the goo out the ears, inside the figure had turned into an ugly giant bug. It had a big stinger and sharp teeth; it was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was ominous, so nasty that I was actually scared, and I'm grown-up wizard. It was trying to attack the children; however, before I could figure out what to do, they both chased it with shinny pink swatters which appeared out of no where. Armed with the swatters, they swatted it over and over, until all that was left was a smashed bug on the ground."

That was when the group saw a dark light projected from inside Rodolphus head, right at the center of his forehead.

"Yuck, it smells bad," the three pixies said at once.

Grant, Jeanie, Sirius, and Rabastan, were amazed, as the dark came out, the group working with the children, were surrounded by a dome of light. Nobody was sure where it came from, Thallia said the light originated from each of the children, probably reinforced by the 'wall of lights.'

Rodolphus body was hardly visible; he was in a shroud of dark smoke slowly changing to circles of light surrounding his body. The stench was horrible, and again it reminded them of rotten flesh, thankfully it was dissipating.

The adults all saw a shrouded figure, a ghostly apparition as it rose out of Rodolphus. While rising it solidified; luckily once it hit the top of the dome, it dissipated into pale ashes that rained onto everyone, but at touching any surface, the ashes just evaporated into a grey vapor.

The 'sickness-black-goo' coming out was like the one in the book, it was very dark with appendages, and the kids giggled remembering the book. It was splotchy red and green, and Sirius thought that the red was blood and shuddered. Jeanie and Grant nearly ran, picked up the children, and took them away.

Harry was angry at the thing, he was not sure why, but he was smashing it hard, and it was not being affected. So he dropped the shoe and kept repeating, "I Pixie Shadou cover the dark zing; I Pixie Shadou tells you to go and covers the dark zing."

Sirius chuckled softly at Harry's struggle with the words. The Pixies changed the way they pronounced words in their effort to create the right sounds, it was wonderful.

And said and done, the shadow turned into a net with smaller mesh than the previous one, Lucius and Cissy had read the book, so they waited for Light, who pulled the last of the black and red wriggly mess; and as in the book, at each of the ends it had a head with teeth. As it was the case with many dark curses, it would turn into a dangerous creature trying to cause lasting damage to the curse breakers/healers.

The book wanted to prepare the little ones in case they were under a dark curse and had to be healed. Many parents, for decades now, would carry the book to Mungo's or read it to their children before the healers. Magical children were exposed to things that would scare a grownup Muggle out their minds. Jeanie and Grant felt as if they were watching a reel of the Exorcist, a felt proud and scared for the children.

 **•●◊Scared Pixies - The goo strikes back◊●•**

As in the book, Lucius and Cissy pointed their wand to the heads, and turned them into a potato like head. Mimi though of Mr. Potato head, but these potatoes had teeth. The kids giggled, the adult hearts were going very fast. Jeanie fell nauseous and wanted to vomit. She wanted this over now. Cissy, Thallia, Remus and Muctis were tempted to end this right then.

Draco jumped and casted his spell, "I Pixie Lit cover the dark phing." As his Light touched and covered the thing, the screeches started, and the Pixies were very afraid, all at the same time. Things nearly went south, and the Pixies had not yet completed the healing.

Rodolphus was not longer dark, and Rabastan prayed for a miracle, for his brother to be well.

Dobby saved the day. He stood up, and with his foot, stomped over the potato shape. Lucius and Cissy did the same and laughed to make it look like fun; soon thereafter Harry and Draco joined. When they did, the thing finally shriveled up and transformed into the fly, one very large fly, and then the centipede thing, which Severus was ready to put into the vial.

Severus made a face, which was caught by the ones watching. His hand actually burned, and he had to cast a cooling charm. He put several wards around the vial and later asked Lucius to seal it in a protected box. He had an awful feeling that it was a piece of Bellatrix's soul, or maybe a demon. The thing was not really dead. It was in stasis, and they still need to kill it once more, later when there was time.

Healer Pixie started tracing her symbols; this was when Cissy, who studied runes, recognized one rune, then another. She made a mental note of the combinations. This was unreal, how would a child know runes? She recognized Uruz and Algiz, for health and protection; it was as if a greater force was guiding her, like the old healers of legends.

She repeated her magic, and then, "I Healer Pixie, I say to the sick stuff inside of the sick Pixie, go away, we don't want you. You are bad, go. Orange, Blue and White, bring lights to his heart." She wrote the love sign, and a couple other symbols that later turned out to be a happy face, her own creation, and a number three, for the three pixies. The adults laughed for days at the pensive, and finally figured it out.

"Healer daddy Liushius, send the light. Healer Mommy Cissy, send the light, Healer Uncle Serus send the light, Healer Uncle Remy send the light, Healer Dobby send the light."

"Send the Orange, blue, white, red and gold, keep the dark away, make him bedderr" the three pixies knew this part of the book.

"Shadou and Lit hold your hands over the Big Pixie, put the Shadow and Light." She had more or less done as in the book. So Harry moved the hands over and casted a net made out clear strings, and then Draco changed to streams of light, the light was made of pulsating energy, orange, blue, red and gold. It shone all over the room in the small alcoves by the terraces, and around the windows. It was beautiful.

 **•●◊The Healed◊●** •

All the older wizards and Cissa and Thallia joined as well, the elves all put their spindly hands over the wizard's arms and his legs. They all sent their healing charms into Rodolphus. Who, finally, started to cry like the others had, and the tears changed from dark to normal tears.

A fresh fragrance of fresh trees, and flower blossoms, with freesias and orange blossoms filled the room. Serpens saw a vineyard emerging inside the dark labyrinth that was the sick wizards' mind. A soft, yellow, warm light illuminated dark recesses, the areas around the blocks were now visible; a gently cleansing breeze blew all around, and the musty moldy stench was vastly improved.

He saw two boys riding a broom in the distance, and it felt as if were a spring day. He saw a young wizard riding a horse; and next second he was walking holding a chubby boy; next, he saw him walking with three very pretty young witches. At first, it was hard to see the plants that were blooming little by little. The shadows were mostly gone, and peace was finally present when a light rain begun.

Thallia stared at Serpens totally amazed, he was getting soaking wet, so were the Healer Pixies and everyone else. Indeed, it was raining in the room; the warm rain smelled of fresh earth, of blooming plants and fragrant herbs. The rain was getting rid of the leftover sick smell around the room, and it made everyone forget the stench.

After the healing nobody remembered about the head with teeth, or the stench permeating the room. The children had no memories of the nasty bug, or the stick figure, the rain washed it all. Finally, the wall of light broke out into tiny sparks, and the kids were happy.

Some results would not be apparent for a long time, while others would be noticed within the days to follow. Everyone was looking at each with empathy, feeling the wellbeing enoyed by each and everyone in this room, to include the house-elves. The dogs and owl that sat and perched by the room entrance, had gained many years to their life span, and a stronger link with the children.

Some of the room occupants had visions of children and future families, and some felt the last of their hurts going away. All understood that the fight had justo begun, and they were just getting ready.

Someone in the room was gifted with a mundane yet special gift. It was Severus, nobody would ever call him a greasy bat, his oily hair was not more, and although his nose was still big, it was no longer crooked since the breaks inflicted by his father had healed. He felt ready to love again, to take new chances with his heart, and to watch over Lily's child as he had promised her. He no longer trusted Albus, and his mission would now include deceiving him as well.

Remus' facial scars were hardly visible, and he would later discover that even if he still were a werewolf, his transformation was rather smooth. No more pain and he retained his mind, but not always. And the added bonus, he was a true shifter, he could now shift at will, but on full moon, he had to change, it was not a choice. During the full moon, he would still lock himself, and the Wolfbane was enough.

Rodolphus had not woken up like the others, and Healer Pixie noticed.

"Daddy, what is going on? Uncle Dolfy is still sleeping." This was Hermione, not longer a Pixie.

"I don't want to play this game anymore, it was scardy." She told her daddy and asked to be picked up while Grant sat at the edge of the bed. She laid her head on his chest and snuggled up to him. He kissed her head and breathed in her sweet scent. _His little girl, he didn't want her doing this, no more_.

Draco and Harry had already decided the game was not a lot of fun, even if the worse parts were gone forever.

Draco wanted to climb on his daddy's lap. Lucius complied with alacrity, picked him up, and leaned his cheek on his son. Harry went to Jeanie and asked, "Can you pick me up, please?" He was hopeful yet his little heart skipped a beat.

She bent to get him and held him tight, close to her heart. Her little boy, she had decided, she would move to the continent and do what it took. They would hide if necessary. There was the organization that Elly and Grant worked for, undercover. They would do whatever was required in order to keep him. She would not let any system take her little boy away from them. Forget about playing their game. He was a treasure and needed to be treated like one. She sighed and kisses his forehead.

Harry burrowed onto his mommy's arms and closed his eyes enjoying the moment, happy to have come home.

x0x


	31. The M Word and The Mark

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. The Healer Pixies are mine. Glorioux**

A/N. Harry is stating his claim, but not everyone is happy. I debated Lucius or the Grangers, and wanted Harry to be top dog. And he wanted a Mom, very much And it adds trailing number, and also takes off spaces, and once in a while it echoes entire blocks. I should read it once again after cut-paste-save...I know but I am lazy. If you see such errors, please let me know,

 **•●◊Introductions and Plans ◊●•**

 **The M Word**

Harry was cold and shivering. Same with Draco as Lucius remarked.

"Son, are you cold? Mipzy please bring some wraps for the children, and hot chocolate, and then we go out to play, maybe a pony ride?"

Mimi said, "I will wait for Uncle Dolfy."

"Who told you that is his name?" Rabastan asked. Dolfy was his name for Rodolphus until he went to Hogwarts.

"Yo did, you silly." Silly was one her new favorite words, and it was driving her parents and Remus insane, that and also with the 'dear' business.

Rabastan shook his head," No, no." He hadn't told her anything. She was truly a little witch, and she reminded her of his first love. He needed to figure out their true connection with Jeanie. What if she was still the one?

"Oh, Oh," Mimi said, back in pixie mode.

She crawled to Rodolphus, and tapped him not twice but three times, and then touched his forehead, copying her parents. "Not hot anymore, wake up sleepy head."

And he woke up. He was sure he had died because he felt better than since he had married Bellatrix. He had done as commanded by his Dark Lord, not his Lord any longer. He now understood, the Dark Lord had helped Bella to keep him under a spell.

Ah, there was a little angel sitting on his pillow, just by his face. She was lovely, a miniature, not possible... a tiny Tante Mathilde with the same large doe eyes and amazing big hair. He laughed, and Jeanie nearly melted.

Oh God, he was more beautiful than Lucius if that were possible. Grant noticed her expression and pressed his lips tight.

"And who might you be? Are you a little angel, cannot be, you are kind of young." He smirked and poked her belly playfully.

At once, Draco tried to get down. Even though Mommy had told him that he was his uncle, he still wanted to be by Mimi. He was finding out that he didn't like Mimi touching any Wizards, young or old. It made his head hurt and made him very itchy. He would investigate this 'uncle.'

Harry had no interest to go anywhere. He was snuggled by Jeanie who was rubbing his head and holding him tight. He was exactly where he wanted to be, with his own mommy. He knew the Lady at night was going to be very happy, he was.

"I am your Healer Pixie, but really I am Mimi Granger, a little girl witch." She batted her eyelashes, smiled coyly, and played with the hem of her skirt.

"You are prettier than Daddy Liushius, maybe." She stretched her fingers and gingerly touched his short beard. "You have hairs in the face." She made a scrunched face, "Use my daddy's cutter to get'em off."

And she remembered, "Did you know Uncle Serius has fleas? They bit my mummy with big love bites. He needs a kitty collar. Do you have fleas?"

Sirus let out a giant guffaw; and Rodolphus looked at Sirius, wondering if he were already after the witches in this home, and laughed at the comments. "An angel with a woman's mouth, one would have to expect that paradise would have its glitches. Pleased to meet you Healer Pixie, I guess I owe you my life; your help will be repaid with my own life if needed, at your service."

He was remembering the children walking inside of him, what a strange sensation, where were the other tykes? Serpens the grandfather had been there with them, and something foul, something that had Bella written all over. He was sure that it waited to come back in. He trembled and looked around.

Serpens was sitting by Thallia. He had seen evil closer than he cared. Now, he felt healed, not only from the sadness but from the arthritis in his knee and fingers gone; it all seemed to be gone. In his opinion, the little wizards and the witch should stay away from this for a while. It had been too much for them. He was going to tell Lucius to extract that memory from them. They didn't need it. Albeit he didn't realize that the memory was gone, they had forgotten all the scary parts. A self-healing as they would later find out.

The elves were looking at the children while they chattered in their tongue. They had brought cookies, and hot chocolate. Draco decided to eat before coming to Rodolphus. Then armed with several cookies, jumped on the bed, and without further ado, he laid his head on the wizard's shoulder, and started feeding him little chunks of cookies as if he were an owl.

"Uncle Dolfy open up you needs it, they are good for you."

His uncle complied, and Draco got the bed full of crumbs. Rodolphus thought he was in heaven with Mimi finger combing his long hair, and Draco feeding him cookies.

Rodolphus looked around, and saw Rabastan approaching. When he reached the bed, he sat by the side where Mimi sat on the pillow and hugged him. Mimi joined the hug as did Draco. Then she moved forward and kissed Rabastan's cheek.

Finally, the children jumped down the bed.

"The little witch looks like your long lost love, you remember?" Rab smiled, and then Rodolphus pointed to Jeanie.

"You do like Aunt Mathilde, Rab what is going on here?" He first addressed Jeanie, and he looked at everyone in the room. He recognized Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, then the Malfoys, and the three children. What was going on? And who was the tall blond German or was it a Swede wizard? He looked very familiar. He had seen him or his picture, but where?

Rab laughed and started updating his brother who kept shaking his head in amazement. He asked Rab at least a couple time if they were alive, and Rab would laugh like he hadn't in six years. He would also stare at Cissy once in a while, and she would smile sweetly in return.

Muctis was happy and sad. He understood that whatever had happened had to remain a secret, for now, and for the children's sake. And no more healing sessions, not unless they would volunteer, on their own, this had been too dangerous. It had been plain irresponsible now that he thought about it. A shiver went down his spine; this could have gone many other ways.

Lucius was happy that it had turned out well; however, he would never risk the Pixies like this, never again. They needed to get some fresh air, run outside with the dogs, and be children again. He did not want to ever expose them to such darkness. The other adults agreed, even Rabastan, but he was happy to have his brother again. And the children were no worse for wear. As far as Rodolphus went, he was a good friend. A friend, as long as he kept his roving eyes and other body parts away from his mate.

Harry expressed his wishes, he was tired, and just wanted to stay with Jeanie, she was more than glad to do that. Grant looked at his wife, he loved her, and her big heart and he thanked Harry's parents for letting have their child. Sirius had caught Harry and Jeanie and started to worry that Harry might have made up his mind. He wanted Harry as his son, and was seeing the hope dissipate, maybe he was wrong.

Rodolphus hoped the ordeal was over, but with Bellatrix, he had his doubts. She was evil when and that would not change

 **•●◊An invitation and the M word◊●** •

Albeit Sirius didn't know this Lucius, Remus had learned a little about him. He was a different wizard at home, and if he welcomed you into his home, he was totally different. It was hard to believe, because this feeling of fellowship and wellbeing, he had only experienced a few times before at Charlus Potter's home. The children were the future, Harry was the catalyst, and surely his little cousin was also, but the Pixie Witch... she was something special.

Once in a while, he could feel Severus piercing eyes on him. His eyes did not feel angry, rather full of longing. He needed to apologize to Severus for being so nasty to him. Remus caught him looking towards Severus a couple of times, and he rolled his eyes, _what an arse_.

"Moony, what ails you? What is the meaning of your rolling eyes?" Remus just shrugged his shoulders and didn't answer.

Rodolphus was still thankful. He was sure that he had been under a very dark spell, and it was Bellatrix's. The summer they had taken the Dark Mark, when he was happy to serve the Dark Lord, that is when it happened. He had refused her, and she had put him under some sort of enchantment, and if not mistaken, the pixie and her knights had just broken the power that Bella had over him.

"Everyone, it is 9:42, and we are all invited for tea and to dine at my father's home. He has extended the invitation to everyone who is up to coming." Grant said aloud and left the room. He had Harry on his arms and already asleep. Remus followed to help with his wards.

"I suggest the ones just treated by our pixies rest and sleep. Lunch will be brought to you, and suitable clothes. Rab, Dolphus, the dress code today is Muggle, ahem, attire. Axel will be helping you dress."

At the word Muggle, both Rab and Rodolphus exchanged confused looks. Lucius saw them as did Sirius.

Sirius blood boiled, _Death Eaters, their kid saved you, ungrateful wretches_. He thought.

Lucius was livid, he felt anger at their reactions. "Sirius," he spoke between clenched teeth, "you better leave, I need to straighten out my in-laws."

"I would like to stay, it concerns me as well." Sirius stated with a strained voice. Lucius could tell gauging by his reaction that Sirius was unhappy.

"Sure, stay, I think it is a good idea," Lucius agreed. _If they had a problem they were welcome to leave, but leave straight for Azkaban and Obliviated, he would not endanger his son, never. And they better don't say the M word at his home. And if they did, it better only be once._ Lucius was getting angrier thinking about it.

 **~*~A pixie's light mark, a snake with lipstick~*~**

Lucius decided to grab the bull by the horns, "Before anyone says one word, I will make this perfectly clear: I will not tolerate the word Mudblood around my family or at this home, or for that matter, at any of my homes." He moved closer to Rodolphus' bed.

"Furthermore, there won't be any disrespect to my in-laws' family. Grant is my brother as far as I am concerned, in every aspect. You can go back to rot your arses in Azkaban, if you don't pass a Veritaserum interrogation to be administered to you within one hour." He wouldn't take his eyes away from the brothers, assesing their reactions.

"I will make sure you are Obliviated. You can take the healing with you. The one that very generous, Muggleborn parents allowed their talented little daughter to perform on you; probably at a great risk to her." Lucius stopped talking and looked at them firmly. His eyes were no longer friendly; the hand had gone in his pocket to reach for his wand. He knew both brothers were powerful wandless Wizards.

Sirius could not believe what he was hearing. He felt eyes on him, and looked around, it was Severus. He stood by the door wand ready in front of him. When he caught his eyes, Severus' eyes were warm and wanting; his heart nearly stopped when the tall, pale wizard bit his top lip followed by his trembling bottom lip, and he licked it and briefly closed his eyes as if in ecstasy.

Fuck, what was Severus doing? His breath hitched and a frisson of desire travelled from his eyes, to his brain, through his blood, and lit a small light that failed to jump start him, he was too weak. The time with the Pixies had healed many of his emotional wounds; however, he still wasn't ready to be in an open relation with Severus. They needed a witch in the mix. He was a bit sad and frustrated, life was so complicated. Sighing he turned his face towards Lucius.

He just missed Severus' lips upturning into a smile. Lucius was talking.

"The Dark Lord, the one who marked us." He rolled his sleeve up to illustrate the next statement, and, suddenly, his face's expression transformed.

His eyes opened, and he let out a loud joyful guffaw. His eyes were tearing from laughing so hard. And with the same suddenness, he stopped.

"Bollocks, this presents a new problem." He said aloud.

"Before I continue, Severus, yes, I know you are behind, Rodolphus and Rabastan, please roll up your sleeves, and let's start with you Severus, tell me what you see."

They all did the same and laughter bubbled up. But Severus was the first one to quit. "Holy shit, if he comes back this would be a problem, or better when he comes back, it will."

Lucius agreed, "Yes," 'It' would be a problem.

Sirius asked, "Let me see. I don't have one of them." He approached Lucius.

The Dark Mark, was neither red, nor black, it was a light shade of grey with dabs of loud primary colors.

It was as if a child had applied color to an already made picture. The best way to describe the change was simple: the mark had been made non-threatening, nearly faded, and well, the snake was much smaller, had long curly eyelashes and it appeared as if it had lipstick, red. And in the mouth, it carried an apple. Sirius had not idea what the apple was all about, but Severus did. "A Muggle religious story, another time." And left it at that.

And instead of a skull there was a ghost sheet with two circles for the eyes, a Muggle child's vision a ghost. The mark was neither raised, nor did it have dark magic around it. It actually gave you a nice, warm, and fuzzy feeling.

The marks across the snake, oh Merlin, Pixies, was written in crude, thanks to the gods, tiny lettering, the "e" backwards, and three small initials, you guessed, D, H, H, shaky and poorly done. But the lettering was so small it hardly mattered, considering all the other changes.

The healing magic had not been able to erase the Dark Mark. Nothing could, it was the fact of being made with such dark magic, but the healing magic had changed it into something innocuous. The snake was shaped as double S. A name for his group was being born from the silly symbol. Since it was not raised, it would be easy to cover.

When Sirius ran his finger over Lucius', Sirius, Severus, Rabastan and Rodolphus, raised their eyebrows as if in surprise. Sirius' finger was glowing, and a feeling of contentment and peace shot through Sirius and the marked wizards' veins. The rest was too funny and different, the snakes batted the eyelashes, and the ghost's eyes glowed. Yes, all were children's ideas.

Thinking about it, the call of the Dark Lord was a virtual signal transmitted across space, in order to activate the mark, so it would burn painfully. The dark mark would change from red into black; it acquired form becoming nearly alive.

As far as the pixies' mark, once activated, the snake flirted and slithered slightly, while the apple turned green and the ghost...its robes would barely undulate. If someone touched a mark, the one that touched it and the ones bearing the same mark, received a feeling of well being, ingenious. They would need to experiment with it.

"I'll be damned," exclaimed Sirius, "I want one of them;" kiddingly he raised his sleeve and smiled. No, he did not have a snake, but he had several tattoos, and one had changed to Pixies, HDH, with a small heart, and after he touched it, nothing. Oh, well. He really wished for a dark mark, or better yet, for a mark like theirs. Maybe, why not?

Lucius looked at the brothers who were still laughing like children. It seemed as a terrible weight had been lifted from both of the dark wizards.

"I guess you will miss your master's marks?" Lucius tentatively inquired.

"Not at all, I still think I am dead. And, I am convinced this is someone's idea of a heaven. Let me be happy. I have regretted the mark every day. My father Martin told me not to get it. It was my father, his brother's father He is older and had gone to Hogwarts with Tom; my mother would not let him take the mark, although he had been part of the Knights." Rodolphus looked somewhat upset as he related his memories

"As for me, I am collateral damage. I was forced by Rodolphus, or better by his lovely dear. I didn't even want to be in the same room with her. She isn't coming later, is she?" Rabastan sounded bitter and rather concerned.

Rodolphus blushed, "He is right, Father Martin told us both to stay away. But the pull of the power was too much for us. I wanted to have more Magic, to be a Master of the land; which made me an easy target. I am not convinced stronger magic is all dark. We make it dark, or we can call powers that we cannot harness. The later is absolute stupidity." He paused, and reached for Rabastan's hand. He needed the warmth of a human. He still felt quite weak.

"Rab, in answer to your concern about Bella, if she is coming I won't be here." Lucius answered in a soft voice.

Sirius' eyebrow went up, were the brothers weird? Why was Rabastan kissing his bother's head and caressing his hand? Lucius caught his look and shook his head smirking. If anyone dared to call the Lestrange brothers gay or whatever, good luck to the idiot. They were extremely close; the entire family was like that. They were strange, hence their last name which said it all.

"Muggles killed la tante Mathilde et les grands-oncles Marcel et Ettiene, I hated the scum. As it turned out, they were killed by our own Death Eaters. They actually had come after Father Martin, and once finished with mon père, would be going by the Tante Tillie's home in Normandy. Mes deux pères et ma mère, along with us two, and our cousins Birgit and Ettiene, had gone that day for an outing to Muelhouse, to visit friends."

They spoke their version of French-English without bating an eye. Lucius recalled how it drove Bellatrix mad to distraction. Anything triggered the beautiful-dark-witch's rage. "You are in bloody England, you were born here, for Merlin's sake, English is the language we speak. You Rab, you are just a fucking ponce, quit touching my husband, disgusting."

Rodolphus paused, his mouth was parched, "Cher frère, un peu d'eau," Rabastan, stretched his hand, "Accio l'eau," and helped him to drink the water he had requested.

Sirius was fascinated seeing at the brothers' seamless integration of French words into their English speech, and most of all, was in awe at the filial love between the two feared dark wizards. He wished to have been just so with his brother Regulus, maybe he would still be alive.

He continued, "Pardonnez moi, mes amies, Je suis très assoiffé, totally parched. Mes oncles refused to join Voldemort, and he wanted their financial backing, and he knew that my Père Martin was advising them." He took another sip of water; it was obvious that this was a difficult subject.

"They were very rich, no children, their three sons were killed during the Muggle Great War. They left all their money to their 10 nephews and nieces, and also to her nieces the other half was left in trust for the children's children. And the kicker, la Tante Mathilde was half-Muggle, imagine that. The Dark Lord could care less; he kissed up to them to no avail. Lucius, you might be rich, but they had holdings beyond all our dreams." He drank some more water.

"Suffice to say, we are all millionaires many times over. I am telling you that so you can understand what was the Dark Lord's intent. What he wanted the most was the use of their multiple residences all over the world, and their gold. But they refused him time after time. Tante Mathilde knew the man was a monster and was afraid for her Muggle kin; by the way her nieces are also very, very rich, as well. Draco is marrying well. "

Lucius shrugged his shoulders, it didn't matter, at least not now.

"So why did you stay and committed so many vicious and senseless criminal acts? I think you're lying. You tortured the Longbottoms until their minds left them. You probably helped them to kill the Potters, and Harry just healed your arse. Even after you killed and tortured some of my friends." Sirius mind was more coherent, the haze nearly behind him, and he was getting angry.

"They didn't, they were manipulated by Bella." Lucius and Severus said at the same time.

"Bella was torturing Rab all the time, if I would not do what she wanted, she would hurt him more. We were under an Imperium most of the time, at least I was, and she would torture Rab every time I said no, and even when I said yes. She committed abominations against Rab. I am sorry mon frère." Rabastan just held his hand tighter and kissed it but his olive skin had turned ashen. Lucius had seen some of it in the pensive.

"It was strange. One day I hated her, I had since the day I first met her, the summer when we met the Black sisters." His voice was choked with emotion.

Lucius' clenched his teeth and felt his claws growing; a soft hiss left his lips. He called for restrain, oh, Merlin, _this happened long ago. Cissy is mine_. He repeated the mantra until the claws retreated.

Sirius and Severus were looking at him strangely. He didn't know but his features were becoming sharper and his hair fuller.

Lestrange continued, "Yes, hated her one day, and the next day, I could not keep my hands away from her body. All I wanted was to fuck her all day long. My parents all knew that I was under some dark enchantment, but I would not heed to anyone's advice. I was a possessed man, I was under Bella's and the Dark-Lord's power. I heard them talk about it more than once. Today, now, I only feel the hate." He tried to stand up, but his body fell backwards.

"You can tell me all later. If you want my vow to follow you, I will do it without any explanations. Whatever you are doing, include me. I want to be part of it. I want revenge; it is as if a veil has been removed, and I can see again. Tell me what you need, where you want me to go, and it is done. Just keep me away from the dark bitch. She is your sister, but I want no part of her. The little witch and her kin can be Muggle, and she is still amazing, I don't know why I was that way, I am not anymore. You can count on me." He was sweating from the effort. Although basically cured, they all needed time for the healing to continue its process.

"Yes, count me in; but only as long as Bellatrix stays away from me, if Muggles are like my tiny enchantress, I cannot wait to get one of my own. Certainly I would rather be around them than around those like Bellatrix." Rodolphus concluded.

Rabastan second; and Severus and Sirius did the same. Hasty and temporary loyalty and secrecy vows were made for the meantime.

They talked for a while longer. Dolphus was still too weak to go to the Grangers and stayed behind with Muctis. He was in the worse shape of them all, only skin and bones. He was asleep by the time they left the room.

His face was serene while dreaming of a day log ago. The day they got in trouble when he had used a real bonding spell with the one Rabastan had chosen. In his dreams, Rabastan's chosen bride looked like his new mistress, the little enchantress. Although he was dreaming, he hoped that it was true.

xox

a/n there are now several changes from the original story, not bad, will make it flow better.


	32. Tea Time

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n for those who read the older version, you might note some changes, but some of them are just a better explanation of mere hints before. In here we will find out the ones healed by the pixies still have a ways to be righted. We will also find out that Hermione is not perfect, nope, jus a human being. Err, magical...

 ****-Going to Tea –****

 **Jealous Miss Bossy and Trouble- or Nobody is Perfect**

After the vow everyone got ready to leave for tea at Grant's home. While the children played, the Granger couple updated the others about their intentions with Harry.

They asked Sirius if the idea were agreeable; however, he wouldn't answer, seemingly distressed. At the end, he decided, grudgingly, that while Harry was so young having a mother and father around could do him some good. Regardless, he'd need time to make a final decision, and they agreed to see what needed to be done. Additionally he also wanted to stay close to them for a long while, but for today, they would defer any interim decisions until they met with the older Grangers. He wanted to asses their acceptance.

Soon it was time to depart. The young wizards dressed in Muggle finery were enough to make Cissy and Jeanie smile. They were just breathtaking, they loved their spouses but weren't blind. Thallia caught their looks, and they all laughed a bit guiltily.

Lucius and Grant looked at each other and harrumphed.

Serpens laughed joining the young women, "Young roosters, I have nothing to worry about." He remarked cockily as he held his witch by her shoulders.

"Yes, you do," Thallia said with a bewitching smile. She appeared as a beautiful and well kept sixty year old Muggle or even younger. Needless to say that Serpens didn't like her answer one bit. Lucius gave him an imperious look overnoticing that Serpens no longer smiled.

Grant's thought that Jeanie might not be a 'mate,' but he realized that his feelings were exactly like Lucius' for Cissy, jealous, possessive and needing her near him.

Yes, he thought, he disliked other males close to Jeanie except for Peter, his brother. At this, he felt a pang of sorrow for the three of them. If they were magical maybe it could have been different. He still wish it could, he missed him and the three of them..those times...perhaps, they should have ignored their parent's as Jeanie wanted; nobody would had been the wiser. Even sadder, Mimi might be Peter's, and he had been denied the joy to see her grow up. He often thought about it.

He still wondered how had their parents found out...and he said, loud enough for Jeanie to hear, "Rose, it was her..." He saw her questioning glance, "Later," he mouthed. He came closer to her to whisper something when he heard Hermione's forceful tone.

"Mommy, I invitated Dobby and Mizy, to come to Papa's," Hermione wasn't asking, she was telling Jeanie, well aware that were fixing to leave.

The two elves were wringing their hands afraid to be reprimanded. This was Hermione. She's a bit bossy, assumed, made decisions, and besides, she was very tired and grumpy.

"Ah, hmm, I don't think it is a good idea, "Jeanie answered.

"Why not? They wana come, asides you told me that is polited to invite guests." Mimi retorted. "I bring them, Papa and Oma tolds me, my darling Mimi brings your friends." Her posture nothing short of regal and defiant, her tone curt; the Healer Pixie had gone to her head, and she was not one who easily gave up.

"Yes, but well, they are, hmm." Jeanie was stuck and looked all around for help.

"Short?" Harry suggested. Grant rolled his eyes and held his lips tight trying to control a guffaw.

"Yes, but no, it isn't that. All right, they are magical, and you cannot bring magic around many people. Miss Rose has friends at your grandfather's home." Jeanie offered, nearly laughing over Harry's innocent remark. She was basking under Harry's love.

They'd held no illusions about having a boy, they knew another child, was another girl which was lovely but a boy would be very nice; hence Harry was nothing short of very good fortune. She had fallen in love with yet another man, and this made three. She smiled thinking that this one was a little young for her, but was elated he was her son, her little son.

Hermione was very tired and a little grouchy, hence parents were hoping for a nap-time. However, they knew there would be at least two more children at his parent's and the chances would be slim.

She stomped her foot, once, twice... a big no-no at her home, "It isn't fer, I wants to bring' em, Uncle Remy can hides' em from Miss Rose." Her voice and posture were not very nice.

Harry was aghast and ran to hold Jeanie's hand, "Mimi you cannot talks loud to Mommy. It is rude and nauty. No, no, jung lass!" He said a little too loud, visibly distressed.

Jeanie felt his little hand, cold and trembling. He was angry with Hermione; his lips were closed very tight. Amazing, his hair messier, than usual, crackled just like Mimi's when she was upset. Oh great, another hair 'crackler' in the family. Jeanie sighed loudly.

"I am aksings my MOMMY, you quiet! She isn't yours, she's MINE." Hermione yelled some of the words and her face was scrunched with nastiness as she ran to Jeanie, at once she pushe and wrestle with Harry, trying to get him away from her mom, and was already forcing his hand to open, "Give me my Mommy, MINE." Her fingers starting to shoot small sparks, when she felt big hands pick her up.

"I think a young lady must apologize to Harry and to Mommy right away. And if she doesn't, she won't have book to read before nap time." Grant looked at the pouting hellion right on the eye. She stared back and refused to back out, not even a bit. To escalate, she crossed her arms, which was sure to further challenge her father.

Harry, who was also tired, cried big fat tears, followed by sobs, and Jeanie bent to pick him up. Draco watched the scene with his mouth wide open; he was horrified because he didn't get in trouble, not often. He hoped his parents didn't learn from the Grangers. Mimi was about to get in big, big trouble; and this time his Veela was quiet. Draco had reasoned that Mimi was behaving ugly, and he wan't about to join her.

"I am sleepy; I don't like him; I wants him gone, I feel a fever; and I don't wanna." Mimi rested her head on Grant's shoulder and feigned instant sleep, her mouth still pouting.

"Fine, no book until tomorrow, sleep tight sweet- pea, we must can put you to bed since you are sick, and you can rest while we all go out." Grant smirked.

As if by magic, she asked to be let down, ran to Jeanie and Harry and hugged them, "I'm sorry, I was rude. I love you Arry and Mommy. You can stay, and she is your mommy too, okay?" Harry nodded while trying to stop sobbing.

Sirius duly noted that Hermione had been very, very mean, and had Harry cry. His mien showed how displeased he was.

"Cut it out Padfoot, I can see your mind. It was nothing but squabbles between siblings, all is well." Remus whispered after observing Sirius' judgmental mien. Sirius didn't even acknowledge Remus, he knew better.

Draco, very observant, was going to demand to bring Mina along, but wisely decided 'no requests at this time. It just wasn't a good time to make any demands.

"Jeanie, I think it would be a good idea to invite Dobby and Mipzy, but better next time." Grant offered. Dobby and Mipzy seemed very happy for the later invitation and went to help Mr. and Mrs. Jones, who had just arrived with the children's bags. Axel came from the kitchen with a big basket, and Pretzel with a large bouquet of flowers to bring as hostess' gifts.

On Serpens request, two wheel chairs had been set for Sirius and Rabastan, especially for Rabastan who was still rather weak. Although healed, they might need assistance, and magic might not be possible at the Grangers. Once that Sirius and Rab were sitting, the children decided to ride on their lap. The two hounds banged their tails hoping to inspire pity but they already been told to stay.

"Uncle Rab, we're very tired too, " Draco informed them as he climbed on him, and the other two on Sirius.

Lucius was thinking that with three children around, he had to think of an alternate way to transport them, the Floo was so filthy and even dangerous. Serpens and Thallia were of the same mind and had already talked amongst them.

 **|||||Arrival at the Grangers's Home|||||**

They stepped out a fireplace. Some fireplace, twice the size than at the Manor, made out black granite with speckles of gold. The group had landed in a grandiose room with several fireplaces, and sitting areas. They could see the grounds through the tall windows, large manicured gardens. This was not a house; it was either a Manor, or a small palace.

There were several people waiting for them, and a small pack of white, grey and black cairns who yapped frenetically when they saw Hermione.

She started calling them by names. "Pickle, Preppy, Prowler, Prissy, and Peat," or an approximation of it, and all came running and jumped all over her, throwing her on the ground.

It all turned into chaos with Harry and Draco jumping in the middle of the pack, along with Mimi's cousins. Harry and Draco were soon calling the dogs by name; and Frankie and Evie joined the deafening ruckus. Jeanie laughed hearing Harty barking with them; not barking, he was actually introducing himself.

Five to ten minutes passed before the introductions could be made. The wild indians were giggling and screaming, and the pack was chasing them around, while the grandparents laughed with delight.

"We were never allowed to do that." Grant fussed and Serpens heard him.

"Ah you were the child, they are the grandchildren. You will behave the same when yours come along."

"I will never treat them different from Mimi or Harry."

Thallia rolled her eyes and smiled knowingly, "As you wish, young lad."

Jeanie was talking to her parents and to Mutty. Their parents were nodding their heads, and four grinning grandparents zeroed on Harry. Grant caught it and chuckled at the proud grandparents' look. A boy, they had given up on one from Grant, and Peter, well Peter they knew where he stood, nowhere, foolish boy. Their world would never allow it, no matter if Grant's mother was of other opinion. She had even made obscure hints about her own parents. The hidden secret that would remain so for a while longer.

His mother and Charly could not wait to get their hands around Harry. His parents and Ettiene and Charly had applied for adoption several times, and had been turned down because they already had grown up children, and they were deemed too old. Harry had arrived to kinder heaven.

 **||||Wizards and witches, introductions, couples, breakdown, and fainting||||**

While the children were playing, three young men surveyed the beauties in the room. Damn, where had they come from? All together four, three about their age or a little younger and one standing further back, a younger beauty who looked like a grown up pixie. Their cousin from across the pond, a tall, willow beauty, with dark hair with red streaks, she looked a lot younger than the other three and seemed shy.

Rabastan's eyes fixed on one of them, he swore that he could recognize the large green eyes, the long- curly -wheat hair, and the petite frame. Something strange was happening to him, and his eyes fixed on her. She did the same, checked him from head to toe, then looked at a photo album and smiled mysteriously.

Rabastan and Sirius both wore Lucius' Muggle clothes. Serpens had been shopping earlier and had his own. They all wore tailored summer light trousers, long sleeve shirts with cuffs, and blue and black casual linen jackets.

Severus was dressed all in black, and instead of a button-up shirt, he wore a soft jersey jumper and also a light black leather jacket. Remus wore khaki chinos, a leather jacket and a jumper much like Severus. Each one of the wizards were handsome, the adjective 'hot' applied to each one of the males in the entourage would not be an understatement.

 _ **Remus and Elly**_

Remus who caught a whiff of something different, quickly dismissed and was blushing at the scrutiny of Dr. Elly. He just could not take his eyes away from her; face it, he had a bad case of the 'roving' eye. She had a big smile and was openly staring at him. His eyes were assessing what he already had seen before, i.e., a thin and tall woman; very beautiful and close to a female version of Grant; delicious plump breast...and a bum...yes the bum, to die for; curly blond short hair, a pixie's face, and blue-grey eyes. All was perfect. She is the one, look no further, ours. Moony sounded sure.

Elly had decided to take him home with her tonight. She had told Maddy and Kelly, hands-off of the mysterious scarred blond babe. And the same went for Lian, her 18 year old cousin who was acting very mysterious. And, yet, the scars were hot, and she could not tell why. The children were invited to stay with her mother for four days, and she had not been with anyone since Evan died. She was going for the gold. Now, if Maddy and Kelly could keep their hot fingers away from him.

She assessed his looks with interest. While only Remus was looking, she brought a finger to her face, in a guise to fix an earring. She touched her lip, and licked the finger with the tip of her tongue, very slow.

Remus' mouth went dry and he had an immediate reaction, hard as a rock. It was still close to the fool moon. _Coward, go and grab her by her short hair and take her to an empty room. If you don't I will. She is delicious; have you sniffed her up close. Is the strawberry, marjoram, and licorice smell coming from her? I want to take a good bite of her bum and get me a little taste of that one. She is it!._ Moony egged him.

Remus was upset, "Moony, not here, for fuck's sake not here." He whispered after he covered his mouth, "if you fuck up this for me, I swear that I will ask Severus to give me a double dose, monthly, to block you for a year or so."

 _Severus has no time, between the blonde he is checking out, and his goo-goo eyes to Padfoot, I seriously doubt he will be brewing for a while; or, at least, not that kind of brewing if you know what I mean._ Was Moony's response.

Sirius and Severus again? NO and NO, not on his watch. What was Sirius thinking about?

 **Talking about the Devil. Severus, Sirius and Maddy?**

The other tall beauty, probably Grant's sister, had long auburn hair, down her lower back. She had a thin delicate face, and amazing strange colored eyes, nearly yellow. She wore stylish glasses and was dressed in dark leather pants, a long white cotton man's shirt, cowgirl boots, and her hair worn with a half bun held with silver combs. She wore Native American silver turquoise jewelry.

Maddy Grant was Severus and Sirius' focus of interest; both were attracted to her. Sirius had not liked the flatter chest, bigger bum birds before, but this was a H.O.T, and a swot at that, brains, and beauty, oh yeah. And he loved her clothes, too sexy.

Her eyes were on Severus showing great interest and also on Rabastan, on and off. Maddy noticed at once, Rabastan's eyes were fixed on Kelly and scratched him out her radar, for now.

Then she caught Sirius looking at her. Yuck, he looked like those wizards at the Salem's Prep, God's gift to women. She was sure that he was a wizard, only had to look at his long brown locks, his dreamy the azure eyes, his cocky attitude, and his dammed good looks. Or, even worse, he looked like one of the obnoxious young lords that her father was forever trying to set her with.

She preferred the studious and mysterious looking wizard, his nose quite large but straight, and his skin so very pale against the jet black hair, darn. Or, how about the tall blond hunk with the lines on his face, he looked dangerous and feral, oh yes. Until Elly actually dated him, he was fair game. He was too yummy for his own good. Leave it to Elly, always going for the best catches. She already had her brothers, aha, she also knew, they all did, foolish Jeanie, she'd have rebelled. Poor Peter, it was her father 's fault, he convinced Jeanie 's dad.

 **Introductions and Recognition**

Serpens and Thallia were in awe. This woman, the blond one with the short hair, she was Gellert's daughter, there was no denying it. Serpens had entertained Gellert more than once, at his home. He supported him at the start, before his real intentions were known. And what was with this house it was full of magic. Serpens could not understand why this wasn't considered a magic home.

"Marguerite, oh dear," Thallia whispered to Serpens. He did a double take, Marguerite, Gellert's sister. She had come from Sweden to visit him around 1925. Since he was fighting his wars, she had stayed at the Loire with the Malfoys. She was killed at Stockholm at the start of the Muggle Great War. The woman standing by Jeanie was a carbon copy of her. Marguerite had been such a dear friend. Well, she had a mix that also felt familiar.

Grant finally took over the introductions, they had been there for nearly ten minutes, and the kids had taken over the place.

'"My Father, Earl Paul Aurelius Granger, my mother, Lady Anne Marguerite Granger, Count Etienne L'Orc, and Lady Charlotte, and my Uncle Lord Darius Granger, may I present you: Lord and Lady Malfoy, Lucius and Narcissa," Lucius and Narcissa went around and shook hands.

When Cissy did a little a curtsy in from of Grant's father, he cut her short. "No darling, no need for that. I am told we will be family in some years. A shake or a hug would be in order. I'm Paul and my wife is Annie."

Then, he introduced Serpens and Thallia, and from closer, the resemblance was greater, Annie had to be related to Gellert, but how? They would talk later.

Next came Uncle Darius, his father's cousin, a sixty-five year old widower. Lian, his daughter, left right after the introductions. Darius had just moved back from New York; where he had worked as a CEO to one of the multinationals from the Granger's family holdings. He was taken aback with Thallia's beauty.

Serpens noticed and smelled the attraction and pulled her aside right away.

Lucius saw the transaction and smiled, so much for young roosters. That would teach Serpens not to speak too soon. He felt vindicated.

The children had to be next, and the two older ladies fuzzed over Draco as did the future aunties, and he was wiping kisses all grossed out. Well, actually pretending, he liked all the attention.

Severus said between clenched teeth, "Young fool." Sirius looked at him, and he agreed, "Very foolish," for a moment he was caught in Severus eyes, and Remus caught them, now that he was paying attention.

He whispered on Sirius' ear, "I know what you are up to, drop it." Sirius not knowing that Remus knew his old story, looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I am onto you, with Snivelus, behave." Remus re-affirmed his position, not with Snivelus, he was still Snivelus, what was Sirius thinking.

Sirius was frozen, what did Remus know?

Then it was Harry, Paul picked him up, and Harry turned red. "Hello son, my name is Papa, and she is Oma," and both Grandparents hugged and kissed him, they had a grandson from Grant. He hugged them back, and fervently wished that Dudley could see these royals kissing him.

Same with L'Orcs, they loved little Harry at first sight. Etienne had missed having a son, and he could not expect grandsons from his daughters; so he welcomed the thin lad into his heart. Sirius eyes watered at seeing Harry's happiness glow. He could not compete with that.

Harry received the same reaction from the aunties. But when the smooching started, he wasn't better than Draco, mostly it was shyness.

Mimi came forward, "Auntie Kelly, you can kiss Arry, but Traco is mine. Momy says other women shouldn't kiss my daddy. I'll marry him when we're big, like 10, ask my mommy." Jeanie wanted to wring her neck at that instance. They had not yet told her parents and both were afraid. They knew that it wouldn't go over well. Good thing that everyone laughed.

Draco was fighting his own battles. Frankie was stuck to Mimi like glue; he had to slap his hand at least once. And he was surprised that his nails had gotten longer since he got here, he wanted to tell his mother. Harry was fine, and now they were best friends. He told Draco that he was going to be Mimi's brother; and Draco knew that brothers didn't marry a sister, and that was good.

 ** _Sirius sees Death Eaters – Rabastan sees Ghosts_**

Sirius had a sudden recall of who did Grant remind him off. The scourge of Dark Wizards, they had to study about him. He was the picture, with of Gellert Grindenwald with curly hair. What was going on here? Were they all Dark Wizards, he needed to tell Remus. He wanted to run away. There was magic all over this house, who were they fooling. It was a trick.

Then the sisters were all introduced.

"I would like to introduce you to my sister, Dr. Eleanor Marguerite Grant-Rosier. She is a widow, Remus already knows her. She made it possible to rescue Harry from a bad place, she is a hero." Elly blushed and smiled at Remus. Everyone applauded.

Rosier, as in Evan Rosier, of course, the little tyke was a miniature of Evan. This wasn't good. He needed to get Remus out of this place.

The others sisters and the cousin were introduced, but Sirius was in a world of his own. Everyone would later agree that his mind was still healing, and it was on its way, but he had needed a little longer time.

It was Rabastan's turn for a shock, Charlotte asked, "Are you Martin's Lestranger's son? Did you have an Aunt Mathilde?"

Rabastan's eyes opened like saucers, he had not yet seen Charlotte, Jeanie's mother, so busy he had been looking at Kelly that he'd missed her, "Aunt Mathilde?" His voice broke, and he fainted away.

Rabastan fainted away; hence Sirius took advantage went to Remus and whispered, "Mate, we must leave, we are at a Death Eater's house. You don't know but these people are closely related to Grindenwald. I saw his picture millions of times at the Ministry's walls. And the little boy, he is a Rosier. Check the blond hair with dark streaks and the grey-blue eyes, better, he is a replica of Evan Rosier, I should know, after all, I grew up with him." He looked around again, his eyes full of suspicion, his body posed in a defensive stance.

"There is danger, it hides in each crevice here. It is a web of deceit, with, who knows, what nefarious purposes behind of it. Furthermore, this house, it is full of magic, can't you feel it. I need a wand. We are in danger." His voice was full of urgency, holy-cow!

Remus grimaced at Sirius looking crazed. His eyes were feverish, and he just did not look well. What a bad idea this had been, one of the sick wizards had fainted, the other one had lost it. He needed to talk to someone that healed minds. He would ask later. Meanwhile, to his regret, "Mate, let's sit in that far corner so we can make a plan." Remus dragged Sirius.

As soon as Sirius sat, "Sorry Mate, I really hate to cut your party a bit short," he pointed the wand from his pocket, and Sirius fell asleep in less than a second. His body slumped, and Remus accommodated him with a pillow under his head, took a lap blanket and covered him. Everyone was aware that both Rab and Sirius had just been over a long illness. Maddy came over and saw Remus covering Sirius. He melted her heart. Elly had seen the transaction but she was busy with Evie.

Maddy sat, Elly thought, nearly on Remus' lap, "What is wrong with Casanova?" she asked.

Remus had to laugh, "What made you call him that?"

"He is, isn't he?" Maddy, once again, appraised Sirius and was now amazed at his looks; he just needed to put on some weight. God, he was beautiful, his lips and eyelashes. Where had these men been hiding? Would it not be nice to have two or three of them? Her mother would have a conniption, but it was a dream of hers. She had seen the hidden books and knew that several of their ancestress had more than one husband, or at least those were the speculations. And she thought again if Peter, why not indeed, she wanted her brother back.

"Hmm, you will need to ask him yourself." Elly was walking towards them; Moony caught a whiff of her, "you wouldn't mind if I leave you here, your beautiful sister is coming this way, one can only hope." Maddy appeared very hurt, she had come to talk, and he had basically told her to fly a kite. Arse, she felt rather embarrassed.

Remus had blushed; fucking Moony he grabbed his tongue before he was able to stop him. He was so rude. _She was about to grab your dick, ours, could you not smell her? She is not the one, drop her, I had to take over_." It was unfortunate, but for the next couple of days he was too strong. He could not remember feeling this attracted to a woman before.

Elly grinned, a smile from ear to ear, "Remus, I wanted to talk to you. Tonight—," that was the last part Maddy heard as Elly took Remus by the arm and pulled him away towards the cart with the drinks. Moony wanted to howl, he might be getting some, soon.

Severus spotted Maddy sitting by Sirius, ah, his two favorite people in this room. After the healing, well even after Harry's, his resentment for Sirius was chipping away. The hurt for Lily Evans was an old wound, a memory, and now he felt ready to help with the little emerald eye monster. He just wished that Harry were not James' carbon copy. "Maddy," he called her attention; "do you care for some company?" That voice, my God, she was on fire, that voice should be outlawed.

Maddy saw him as a dark, dangerous man, a wizard, she was sure of that. Yes, they were not your average yuppies. He was almost a ghost, the only bad feature were his teeth, hmm, no matter, there were two dentists in the family. She gave him a smile that made his heart sing. He could not be that lucky, could he? He sped up to sit by her side between Sirius and her, yes, he was that lucky. He already dreamed of a large bed with his two lovers by his side.

a/n let me hear from you, in this version the side stories will be minimized. Many complained and wanted more of the younger kids. Not sure. Poor Harry, he still wishes the Dursley to know that he can be loved. He also reflects the Dursleys' obsession with the Royals. This storyline has taken some turns from the original version. If anyone has any theories of hints let me know.


	33. Tired Pixies and Revelations

_**DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**_

 **A/N Remus** the conflicted, he still has great loyalty to James, and it's a the root of everything. Remus carries a heavy baggage, one that maybe Moony can help him lose.

 **Jealousy and Hope**

Moony was fed up, _Leave Sirius alone, let him shag whoever he feels like. Who died and made you judge? So he likes other wizards, yet James was the same, and you didn't mind. May - I remind you, ahem, the touchy-feely with James when you were 14, which made me uncomfortable? Should I remind you that James was after Sirius until the last day, and you found it funny. Even if made Lily distressed to think that James' true love was Sirius. You told her, "James is only playing, games, he loves you." Enough said, worry about our own shagging, I want you to concentrate on us. I think you want Sirius to be loyal to James who decided to marry Lily after he told you, "I am the last Potter, I think that I love her best, besides it is the only way"? Enough, James was selfish, you have thought about it often enough. Us, think of us._

Remus blushed, Moony was a pain, but he hadn't lie. Snivelous, James, it was all the same, and it was true, he need to let it go, and he would try. _Ata Boy, try we will_.

He hated when Moony was right. Where was he with Elly?

Kelly ran to help Rabastan, her breathing stopped when she looked at him closely, he wasn't handsome, he was divine, as her yank friends would say, a hunk. The room was very warm, or was it?

Kelly was not your run of the mill 70s-80s young woman. To her mother's chagrin, she had studied the esoteric since she knew how to read. When they stopped to visit Tante Tillie that late summer's trip to Burgundy, was she around three maybe four, no idea. The pictures had no dates, but she was sure of one thing, no magic had been performed; she would have noticed. They had stayed at the guest cottage, around three days, nothing but fireflies when they had the pretend wedding, come to think of it, had that been magic?

She was a baby and Jeanie probably a toddler when they have first visited the Tante and the uncles, at Normandy. And she was not sure how old, also one year later the Alsace, as mommy told her. Tante was her mummy's Godmother and also her own. She would ask, she just was not sure.

She was a little on the shy side, even though, her sister thought she was so outgoing. She felt ugly compared to Jeanie. Kelly hated her wild dirty blond hair, and her light brown colour eyes. Poor Mimi she had inherited her hair and her eyes, the skin coloring and the nose and lips were from Grant's side. Truth be told they all had curly hair, some more than the others. However, she did get color in the sun, much more than Maddy and Elly. Maddy was her best friend, but where Maddy was outgoing, she was more reserved.

One day, Kelly was early from her piano lesson, and she 'caught' her mother and Lady Grant in one of the hidden rooms on the top floor, making a potion in a cauldron. Her mother swore her to secrecy.

It was decided that Maddy and Kelly would travel and stay with the Granger's family American relatives. They lived in Boston, and there were some others who lived in New York. There, they started their magic studies. She had two years left of high school, and Maddy one. Albeit Elly was told, by that time she had already joined a Wicca church.

Lady Granger removed the core blocks she had casted on her daughters, and the same was done for Kelly. She wished that she had been told much earlier, it was because her father didn't approve of it, neither did the Earl. She guessed things were about to change. Jeanie and Grant were going to be very angry.

Although, she'd wanted Jeanie included, her mother talked her out of it. Jeanie was very much into the accepted religion, and Grant was as well. Jeanie had no idea that she attended classes at both the magical and regular campus at her Massachusetts University. She adored her non-magical studies and had great hope for merging them with magical applications.

Her mother and Lady Grant had explained to the young women the importance of saving their virginity for the man they loved. There was something magical during the offer of your innocence to the only man they would love. She remembered Eleanor turning red as a beet, she was already shagging someone.

For Kelly it had not been too hard, she studied all the time. There was a common factor between the children of both houses, to include the two Grant hunks, they all read most of the time, and they all shared the thirst for knowledg. In the US, there was a term for people like them, nerds. Except as her roommates would all agree, both Maddy and she were well-dressed-nerds. Besides, she studied all the time, and there had not been one guy that had made her weak with passion. She had the feeling that her lack of passion had just changed.

She touched Rabastan's forehead, he was very cold, and when her hand was over his skin, small sparks were witnessed by all, but they did not see what happened inside her, a frisson of pure raw desire manifested at contact; it then travelled throughout her system at the speed of light. She moved the hand as if she had burnt it. "He is freezing, bring a cover." That is all she said for a while, she felt as if she was combusting, and her core was dripping lava.

`~~~`` ***The short-pints, a brawl, and a 'must- nap'*`** `~~~

While the adult drama was being played, the children ran around and played. It wasn't long before they all stretched by the warm fire with all the dogs nearby, Frankie and Evie's nurse and Mrs. Jones sat on one of the couches behind.

The room was in different shades of grey, each with one of the four seasons' motif. The areas were furnished with sofas, ottomans, footstools, in other words built for entertainment, probably during the regency period in the 19th century. The fireplaces, made of granite and marble, had small pieces of gold embedded; the natural stones had been brought from Germany and Italy. At the centre of each, there were carved scenes of one of the months of the year motif.

"Mimi, is this a castle, is Daddy's papa a royal?" Harry asked. He didn't want to ask his mom and sound foolish in front of the adults. But not even at the Malfoys, they had something this grand.

Draco was looking at one angel that looked like Mimi. He liked her wings and wished that Mimi had wings.

"No, it isn't, it's a big house." Mimi answered, and held Harry's hand, "Granddaddy isn't a king, asides he is prettier than the royals; he is only my daddy's daddy and a somephing, a lord Granger."

"He could be," Draco interjected, "You doesn't know it all. This might be a king's house, it looks like it. Look up, it's you." Draco was already distracted but keeping an eye on Mimi's hand. He stood up and squeezed his body between Harry and Mimi. Better said, he pushed his way in, and Frankie right away rolled into Draco's place and grabbed Hermione's other hand.

Frankie was just used to having his cousin's nearly undivided attention. Draco knew about cousins – they married, his Mommy said so, and it didn't sit well with him. His Veela was jealous and possessive. For days, he had not needed his blanket but at bedtime. Being with Mimi was what he liked best, and all the new competition, even with Evie, was too much for him. It would take him some getting used to it. He still didn't know that Frankie was his cousin, not that it mattered.

"Franky you are too little, go with you mommy, this is for older childrens." Draco finally told him, while he pushed Harry who wanted his place back.

"I'm three, I'm a big boy." He said firmly and a bit loud; he wasn't one to back up. Frankie looked at Draco with defiance; however, he was also tired and grouchy.

Harry wasn't happy about being pushed away from his sister, his Mimi, "Dwaco dat's my place. You pushed me, she is mine too, my sister. You're rude." Rude had become Harry's mantra, rude, and my, my mommy, my daddy and my sister. He was new to the business of having something and had embraced it with relish.

Harry had come up on his knees and was pulling Draco away from Mimi. Meanwhile, Evie was still walking around petting the dogs.

Well, three of the pooches, the large hounds, were all-alert by the time the pushing and pulling began, the situation was rapidly deteriorating, and Mrs. Jones and Nurse Williams were too busy chatting.

The dogs were growling. No fighting allowed, and they weren't sure in whose side they should be. They were all nice human pups. Mimi was their favorite second to Evie. Frankie was too rough with them. Next was Draco, he knew how to rub ears and bellies, or maybe Harry, he had shared all his biscuits with them and understood their barks.

With all the pushing and pulling, Draco fell backwards over Mimi who started crying bloody murder; this was the cue for the two females and the young male hounds to join the brawl with barks, in an attempt to separate the four children. The three boys accused one another for hurting Mimi, Frankie had walked over her trying to get to Draco, they all had a share of fault. She was crying, happily forgetting her magic. It all happened in seconds.

Remus totally forgetting where he was at, pulled his wand, and cast a charm to separate them. Everyone around him saw him but Cousin Darius, and Mrs. Jones. The nurse did a double take, and then she shrugged her shoulders. Albeit she was a squib, she no idea the young men were wizards.

Remus' face turned the color of a fire truck engine, and both Elly and Maddy nearly melted in their knickers. Wow, he was a really sexy and beautiful wizard, and he loved children. Even the older women thought the same.

Mrs. Jones ran to get Mimi, but she wanted Uncle Remy, and was wailing his name at the top of her lungs. She did have a couple of very nasty bruises, and two deep scratches, probably from Draco's claws and was unhappy. Remus ran and picked her up; the others took care of the wayward little rascals. Draco was upset for hurting Mimi, blaming Harry and Frankie for encroaching on his "fainsee,", fiancée, that was what Maddy had told him that he was Mimi's fiancée. He was screaming," I wants to go with my fainsee."

He wanted Remus to pick him up as well.

"No son, I don't know who started this, but you are all very tired. Let me hold her for a spell, and then I am going to read you all a book and you can nap until teatime. Mrs. Jones, please bring some pillows and a deck," Remus requested.

"But sir, they would be more comfortable at the nursery," Nurse Williams, a squib hired a month or so before Evan died, interjected.

The word 'nursery' acted like water on a grease fire. All children, except Harry, broke out in sobs and screams. Serpens and Thallia came forward, "No, they can all take their nap here, they will rest better. Here let me help." Thallia went for blankets, while Serpens picked up Draco.

Remus was checking Mimi with Jeanie's help; she was bruised and the scratches looked nasty, "how did she get those scratches?" Remus looked at her, "Ah, she thought she knew;and again Remus, in wizard mode, barely pulled the wand out and whispered, "Episky".

By magic all bruises and scratches were gone. Jeanie's face shone in wonderment. If she had any gifts, she wanted to learn. She was sure to have some magic. She couldn't wait for the revelations.

Within minutes, the children had their hot milk, Mimi and Evie on one side of the blanket, and the ruffians on the other with the dogs all around. Remus sat on the couch to read them a story while Eleanor sat by his side, a little too close for Maddy's comfort. She brought her wine and sat on the other side of Remus.

Severus' eyes narrowed in anger. He turned around to check on Sirius. He was still out. Two can play that game; he picked up his wine and walked towards the Remus and his group.

~~~``* **Rabastan** *``~~~

Rabastan had been talking to the L'Orcs. He was now sitting on the wheelchair, and his legs were still shaky. He couldn't get over with all he had heard, and it wasn't all. He wished so that Rodolphus was here. He needed to let his parents know they were alive, but he only trusted Père Martin. His Père was staunch supporter of the dark Lord even without a Dark Mark, or at least he thought so. On the other hand, he didn't have to know all the truth, yes, that could work.

He wanted to tell them all he had learned about Tante Mathilde, she truly had been a Half Blood; she had been his great-aunt by marriage not by blood. She had been a great-aunt of Jeanie, a blood relative, and the little witch's great-grand-aunt. Nothing short of amazin, and he wasn't related by blood to Kelly, all was well.

Tante Mathilde's mother was a witch, and her husband was a Half-blood from a 'reformed' converted family; part of a movement during the 17th,18th, and 19th Centuries, to renounce magic and convert back to the old religion; the one that had burned so many of them. From what he had read, most had renounced in name only, and to the world, they were Muggles but behind closed doors, they practiced magic.

Charlotte's mother had married one from the same circle; he had been more than a Half-Blood. Charlotte's husband had one parent who was a Half-Blood, so Jeanie and Kelly were close to Half Bloods or maybe more, he needed to do calculations. They were both magical, it might work out with his parent.

They were all being called to tea, time for real revelations; he offered his arm to Kelly. A pleasant feeling made him tingle with excitement. He was still not feeling well. After tea and to his regret he would need to excuse himself. He wondered if he would be able to drag Kelly to introduce her to Rodolphus, he smirked with a plan forming on his mind.

*~* **MM*~*Severus strikes*** ~*MM*~*

Right before being called to tea Severus reached the reading group. He was rather upset as he walked towards the wayward witch. She was a flirt, and he would not take it lying down, not this time.

Damn Remus, wasn't the blond beauty enough? This time, Severus wouldn't allow any of the Marauders to have an upper hand on him; moreover, he would be in control of his relationship with Sirius, the only wizard that had ever attracted him. Damn Gryiffindors, not only one, but two had broken his heart. This time, if there were broken hearts, his would not be one of them.

He sat by them, not in the couch, but on the floor next to Maddy, and leaned his back on the sofa. He looked at Maddy, "I am thirsty; may I have a sip of your drink; I think it is the only thing that can quench my fire," he softly whispered. Maddy's insides burned a bit. Remus was far away, and all she could hear was the sensual voice flowing through her.

"Maddy get up, we are being called." What was up with her sister, she didn't look well. Elly wanted to scream, Maddy was always going after her wizards. That is why she didn't introduce her to Evan right away.

She whispered in Maddy's ear. "Maddy, if you keep flirting with Remus, I will fight you. I know a few nasty hexes that I will not be afraid to cast. He is M.I.N.E. I saw him first, and he likes me. Give it a rest."

Maddy was called from her haze, "Remus, what are you saying? No, not him," what was Elly talking about?

Severus heard the exchange and his lips upturned a little. Ah, it paid to be more assertive, to be the aggressor, bless the little pests and their healing; he couldn't remember why he hurt so much before. He would always love Lily, but he was going to try to move on. She chose James, and it was a fact, time to live and love again.

*~*MM*~ ***Tea time and revelations** *~*MM*~*

Overexcited Harry and Draco had woken up a few times. The children were carried to the nursery after they had fallen sleep. But Harry and Draco were immediately awake. They were the new kids on the block, so they were getting lots of attention and didn't want to give it up. Harry couldn't get over that he had a grandfather who lived in a castle, life could get any better. The only wrinkle was that he wanted Dudley to see how lucky he was, and that he was kissed and called love, and a good handsome boy.

They sat them at the table for a few minutes, and, even though there were initial refusals, the little wizards were passed from aunt to grandmother, and thoroughly smooched and harassed. The women were pleased that the boys were too tired to fuzz and fight them. Finally, the tired pixies decided that the nursery had its appeals and once again all was well.

The tea was in progress. The revelations actually confirmed Severus theories, spontaneous magic did not occur. It might have been lying dormant for centuries but it had been there.

He had read several books from a famous recluse witch, 'Zascandille" was her name. She supposed to have lived around the Pyrenees region. She and her followers believed that all magical beings had come from another realm, through tears in the fabric of time and space, along the earth's sky. It had happened during an exodus, from a bloody battle or from a cataclysm, around 4,500 years before. It coincided with the time when several structures, still baffling humanity, had been built.

Lucius kept his eyes on his annoyed Pépère. Paul's cousin, Darius, the yank from New York, who was a couple years widower, whose wife had been witch, a few years his senior, was intent on Thallia. Even after Pépère had gently informed him of the fact that Thallia was over 15 years his senior. Thallia was not appreciative of his disclosure; she had aged perfectly, her body and looks were of a Muggle in her early 60s, however, it did not deter Darius of his flirting, much to Serpens' anxiety. Once in a while Lucius would do a toasting sign to irritate him. Life was wonderful once in a while.

*~*MM*~* **History and Tea time** *~*MM*~*

Paul told them a bit of family history.

 _The powerful Christian churches in the European states sought to eradicate pagan religions, and ultimately any movement that opposed their doctrines and disobeyed their tight ruling. Witchcraft was the favorite targeted one, and one that the church clerics from even the later dissident Christian churches agreed upon. It took too many precious financial resources away from them, and refused to abide by the astringent church ruling. Witch burnings and killings gained force, during the 15th and 16th Centuries._

 _The hatred and persecution during the following centuries resulted in moneyed and titled families, who were actual wizards and witches, in the great majority, 'to pretend' leaving their magic behind, and to embrace the church's believes. In actuality, they did not._

 _They held on to their practices, but behind close doors, while some others just disappeared into Unplotted lands and created a separate world, or merged with existing communities already created. Spies were everywhere, and occasionally a real magical person would be apprehended, tried and killed, but it was rare. All the ties between the magical and non magical word became stricter, and soon the magical world was nothing but a legend._

 _Sometimes, in remote areas, very young children whose parents or family died or were murdered simply didn't know who they were, and some 'lost' their magic over time._

 _Then came religious zealots, entire Wizarding families, during the 18th and 19th Century who voluntarily gave their magic up, or one of the partners did. They, the families, all still knew each other, and their families remain fairly close even geographically. Such was the situation of the Graham, the L'Orcs, and quite a few more, yes, most of the in the upper circles and the families who lived in their estates nearby._

 _During the 19th Century the Ministry of Magic was gaining strength and monitoring magic released at locations around Europe, and later the new world. It was the time of the industrial revolutions, discoveries and growth. One ancestor of Paul Graham, equated magical discharges, to magnetic and electrical releases, by applying new physic theories of was known. He had books of theory stored at the locked collection._

 _They found a fairly effective way to disguise their magic use. They all lived nearby and their servants and house employees were often families from the same background. During the late 19th century one of Paul's ancestors had been a minister and had condemned the magical world, but not all his family heed the advice._

 _Paul knew there had been witches in his family but had disregarded the knowledge, he was a modern man and dismissed it, until much later. He had latent powers, which he assumed were sixth senses, and had used them ignoring their origin._

 _He went to Medical School with Guy L'Orc, and off they went to war. Guy was sent to France, and Paul to Germany_

Guy took over and related his story.

 _Each had met their wives there. Charlotte grew up in a home where magic was practiced by the wealthy landowners, but they mingled with Muggleborns, as done by generations. They were always amazed with the British and their total separation of worlds. Guy's came from a family like Paul's, as a matter of fact, their states touched in one of the fences. However, Guy's family was more open than Paul's._

 _They often talked about their ancestors and Guy for one was not opposed to visit their magical families, and his parents had been part of small practicing pods._

 _Charlotte's aunt on her mother's sister, Mathilde, was a wealthy heiress, married into a magical family, the brothers Lestrange. She married two wizards as it was a tradition in their family, a fact hidden from Charlotte until she had asked._

 _Tragically their three children were killed when someone threw a grenade unto their car. The year was 1941, after France fell to their neighboring conquerors. They were driving a Muggle car, all twenty something; they were going back after a soiree with the German conquerors. It was rumored the resistance had killed them. No bodies were found_.

Charlotte became quite distressed, and she could not help tears. Guy stopped his tale. "Amour, what is wrong," he took her hand on his.

So she explained; "I still miss them. It has been a long time, but I have never forgotten them. I was an only child and I grew up with the Lestrange's cousins. I went to school with them until we were eleven. Then they left for boarding schools, but we spent our summers together." She dried her tears.

"Of course, I could never figure out why there were two fathers, and all the females I knew were half in love with my Lestrange Uncles, beautiful men."

She smiled to Rabastan, who blushed intensely but smiled back nonetheless.

"Goodness, I must have been eleven or twelve when I asked. I was explained about much love, and that you could only do this in the magical world, but all was explained without the sleeping part."

Grant heard it all in context, and he thought of Peter and how things could have been different in a Magical world. Maybe they still could, he missed his brother.

Charlotte was still talking, Grant listened. "I then informed her parents that my intention was to marry two brothers, if I could find such combination. My aristocratic non-magical father nearly had a heart attack."

Everyone laughed, and Rabastan gave such a look to Kelly that made her squirm on her chair. She choked when he winked an eye. "I have a brother. I wonder if the idea still appeals to some of the beauties gathered here. It appeals to me." He smiled and gave her a very hungry look. He hadn't been with a witch, without being forced, since 1979; but deep in his heart, he knew what he had since he was a lad, that she was his witch.

Kelly's heart was pumping fast, she felt dizzy. Narcissa's heart was also beating disorderly, she looked at Rab with squinting eyes and her teeth clenched. What was going on with the young-dark-wizard's heart?


	34. Stories and Secrets Revealed

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n Back and in full force. Those who read the earlier version, be ready for big changes. The years in Hogwarts will be a highlight. You will see why very soon.

I want to give the story a closure, and concentrate in publishing. It might never happen but I hope so. Note: As I've said, save your words, if you are unhappy, please find another writer. For those who like it thanks. I've heard from readers from before, thanks a lot. In any case enjoy it. I included a little cheat sheet of who is who so far.

* * *

xox

 **Relationships -Cheat sheet.**

• Lucius great grandparents: Serpens – Thalia

• Hermione's parents : Grant and Jeanie Granger

• Draco's Parents: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

• Grant's parent: Anne Marguerite-Paul Granger, sisters, Eleanor Rosier, Madeline Granger, twin: Paul Granger.

• Jeanie's Parents: Guy L'Orc-Charlote L'Argent, sister Kelly L'Orc.

• Eleanor (Elly) Rosier Granger: children: Frankie–Evie, Draco and Hermione's cousins.

* * *

 **More History - Revelations**

Charlotte, Hermione's grandmother, intervened, "Rabastan, cher, Kelly will show you the pictures taken during the summer we visited Tante Mathilde at your lovely summer home. You were about five or less, and you declared your eternal love to Kelly. Your older brother had other ideas; I remember that he mentioned some young witch, one of several sisters that had visited a couple summers before." She turned around to look at the young Lady Malfoy. She must have chocked on something, while her husband appeared a little crossed, strange.

"As I was saying, he was to start school that year. You might not remember some of the days, but I can tell you, the two of you 'got married,' and you made your older brother comply. I would like to add that I have never heard such loud screams coming from a small child, the ones you hollered when your brother didn't want to go along with you." Charlotte told Rabastan.

Rabastan let out a big laugh, and looked at Kelly who bit her lip and looked at her napkin. Everyone was laughing as well. Almost all the women melted at the happy Rabastan, with his violet eyes, and his long hair tied with the ribbon. Almost all melted but Kelly even more. Narcissa did not melt, the green eye monster had put his claws deep in her heart, and would not let go for sometime to come.

"Well, maybe we can give it another trial run, I would be pleased. Unless it was real, and then we'll have a cause to celebrate." He teased Kelly who refused to look at him.

"I will show you the pictures after tea." Kelly looked at him with a shy smile.

Rabastan had already forgotten being sick, "I am looking forward to it; maybe Jeanie would like to see them as well."

They all wanted to see the pictures, "I would love to, and Cissy would love to see them as well; if you were bonded it counts. Meaning that we need to find out, it could free Rodolphus." Lucius agreed while staring at his witch. Oh, yes, that vixen was getting properly punished. He could not wait to make her his, and to teach her who was her wizard and the only one who could touch her wherever he wanted to. The thought of a submissive Cissy heated up his blood, and Remus was feeling uncomfortable with all the arousal smells around him.

Narcissa was seething inside. The idea made her upset, Rodolphus was married to Trixie, or was he? The thought that Rodolphus had betrayed her even back them made her upset, as childish as it was. And she had another poisonous thought, what if they were really already tied to Kelly? That meant, they were pratically married. Never mind she was married to Lucius, it matter little, jealousy is blind and deaf, and it was dangerous and irrational.

Rabastan needed to see the pictures, if he were right…Bellatrix's marriage wasn't valid, hope blossomed inside. He didn't think of how dangerous it would be for Kelly. Neither he thought that an insidious worm had lodged itself in Narcissa's brain.

Narcissa had been cursed by Bellatrix. One effect of the curse was to make her feel jealousy when the Lestrange wizards were happy with another witch. Of course Bellatrix's intent had been to upset Narcissa over the two bothers loving her. Nevertheless, the curse started to work.

Then Paul Granger told them his story. Paul had met Anne Marguerite at a refugee camp. She had lost her memory, and forgotten her past. The newly graduated medical officer had fallen head over heels for the blond beauty without a past. Anne, or Annie as he called her related her tale. She was too young to marry him, so he brought her home to his parents.

"Yes, I knew English, my mother was British, but she never talked much about her life, my father would be upset. We had an uncle, we called him Fenny. I knew about my grandmother, I think that she was quite young when my grandfather rescued her from a bad situation. My father used to tell us that she was related to an old friend and now his enemy."

"I later learned that my father was a bad wizard, he might have been a monster to many, but really he was someone else at home."

You could tell the story was painful. Grant knew some of this story, not that her father was a nasty wizard.

"Knowing English was helpful; at the camp I was able to help many of the refugees who did not understand the conquering Army. I was found clutching a traveling bag and pulling two dogs, two cairns, I knew their names but nobody else's. Their names were Albus and Rina, both uncommon names, however, maybe familiar to some of you, my dogs now come from them. They are magical, one day you will surely see them in action; it took me years to figure it out. I had two other Albus, and one Rina since."

She looked around a heard a few gulps. She would ask later.

"In my bag, hidden under my cot, I found many items, all reduced, I was wondering why they were so small. Luckily, within a few days I remembered how to enlarge items as I needed something." She saw some nodding affirmatively.

"There were some normal sized clothing items, all fine materials, mostly longer dresses, and some boys clothing. Months later, hidden inside the lining, I found a large bag of gold coins, Galleons, many thousand, valuable family jewels, all of it very small, and two sticks of wood, rather pretty." She had to take breaks to sip her tea, and probably to gather strength to tell her story.

"Later, when my memory came back, I remembered what they were. There were also documents, deeds, several magical books and a few scrolls all very old, birth and marriage records, and family photographs, all could fit in a very small box, they were very small when reduced. And I had a key, to what? I still have it, but I don't know what it might open. It has a big G and a number. My mother gave it to me when she told me to run." Save it for your Papa." she said."

She took a pause to pour tea for her husband, and she ate a couple of salmon and water crest finger sandwiches.

Lady Granger continued, "I had been in the camp around three months, when an old lady, the spouse of the baker at the village below our home, recognized me. She kissed me and hugged me. She knew me by my first name, Fraulein Anne, I did not remember much up to that point. I had enlarged some of the items with my hand, not really knowing how I had done it. In days that follow, the memories started coming back. I never recovered all the memories, and surely, I never will."

"Excuse me for interrupting, did you say you enlarged them with your hand?" Snape looked amazed.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, how else, that was what my father and uncle Finny taught us."

Many of them changed surprised looks. She was able to do wandless magic, extraordinary.

She looked at her husband, who stood by her side, and rested his hands on her shoulders, she leaned back unto him.

"As I was saying, I think my father knew we were in danger, he would visit us often while he was fighting his own war, and he must have done something to erase much of our lives. Surely, it wasn't permanent, he wasn't like that, but he never saw us again. I think he was trying to protect us. "

She stopped for a second. "I am sorry for what I am about to reveal, my father was good to us. I know some would like me to say that I remember a bad wizard, I don't. His name was Gellert Grindenwald. To my mother, to my younger brothers and to me, he was always good. He made sure we had all we wished for, and nothing was missing. He was loving with my mother, saw them kissing more than once; and he truly loved us, his children. When I later found out that he was a monster, as big as the Austrian who nearly destroyed Europe, I thought it impossible." She looked around the table to measure their reactions.

She was overwrought with emotion. Eleanor, Madeline and Grant had never heard this part of the story; although the two daughters knew about the amnesia, and Grant knew a reduced version of how the parents met. They all had mixed feelings before, and now imagine, to find out your grandfather was a monster, not so easy to deal with.

"Perhaps, that was the reason that he did something to make us forget much of our lives; maybe, we saw people and heard things; who knows. I cannot remember how he looked like, albeit I have seen pictures, and Grant and Peter look almost exactly like him, more Peter with his straight hair. Peter is Grant's older brother; he manages our family's investments in the African continents, older by twenty-one minutes."

Jeanie turned ten shades of red when his name was mentioned, Narcissa caught that. She also saw Kelly avoiding eye contact with Grant. Hmm, she wanted to know. Muggles were so different, why not enter a bonding with the twins?

Everyone from a magical background was wondering about Albus and Riana, the dogs, nobody knew who Riana was, but Albus must have been Dumbledore. The sticks were wands, how exciting a wand from Grindenwald, and pictures of the Dark Wizard, they were worth a fortune. The key must be a key to a Gringott's vault that was Lucius's deduction. He would help them. No wonder Hermione was so powerful.

Grant was pale; he had read enough about Grindenwald during the last days. He was speechless, and wondered if maybe would have been better not to know. Serpens, who sat next to him, put his hand on his shoulder for a second. Jeanie held his hand, brought it to her lips and kissed it.

"I have come to understand that my father's sins are not my own. He was not a bad father, at least not one I remember as so. I had a few pictures of him. They were reduced, and I was able to expand them, they are also in the album. I am told that I can fully trust everyone here; Lucius has assured me of this when he arrived. One of my reasons for secrecy is my family. Can you imagine how many bad men and women would want my children just to hurt them, or marry my daughters because they are his granddaughters. Or all those who would want my sons to follow his footsteps? The last remark was said as an afterthought.

"Yes, you can trust us all my dear Marguerite. As I told you I was very fond of your aunt, she stayed at our home for extended periods of time. I also knew your father, and I will be glad to tell you what I know, of the friend, not of the wizard. I saw your mother once since your father was extremely private about her. Don't worry, Lucius has made everyone make a vow to secrecy. I understand your concern for your children and your grandchildren." Serpens reassured her.

"Thank you Lord Malfoy. My story is coming to an end. All I know is that my family and our home were not destroyed by bombs or the airplanes. I have hazy memories of a big battle. One fought by wizards, and seeing lights and explosions. The neighbors probably thought they were caused by guns." Paul moved his chair close to her, and wrapped his arm tight around her shoulder. The pain was evident on her eyes, Charlotte, sitting on her other side, held her hand in a sign of love and support.

"My father wasn't at home, he had been gone for weeks. To make it look like the Army, they lined up my family, I'd hidden with my youngest brother. When they arrived my mother prepared me, she wanted me to run with the children. I don't remember what happened, but my other brothers were caught with my mother and other relatives, not sure how they got my brothers; what I know is that all of them were shot. One of the bullets went through the false wall where we hid and killed my younger brother."

She had tears running down her cheeks. Her children, Remus, Rabastan, and all the other females cried with her. "Frau Steinwahl told me how the town's people had buried my mother, brothers, their bodies mangled beyond recognition; like someone hadn't wanted them to be recognized. She also said my mother was heavy with child. She kept saying that only monsters kill pregnant women and children. Poor my dear little brother might still be behind that wall." She had a sip of her tea and made an effort to compose herself.

"That is all I remember, next thing Paul was tending me, I had been shot in one shoulder, and that is all. I pretended to still have amnesia until we arrived here. I was afraid someone was looking for us, and the fear has never left me. As you can imagine, I want to keep my anonymity for the sake of my children. But later found out that nobody knew that my father was married." Paul served her a glass of claret, and she had a sip.

"The people that killed my family must have also known, or maybe not. To this day I have no idea of who did it or why they killed my family. I read that my father had been killed, but our access to your world has been limited. And this is where it gets strange."

She pulled a heart locket, it had a triangle and a circle layered on top. She opened up, inside were two magical pictures that projected on top of the table, it was the Grindenwald family, all sitting for the photo, the tall handsome wizard in dark, fancy robes; Gellert lovingly held a small little girl not older than four, close to his chest, he smiled, said something and kissed her head.

Todler boys, probably twins, sat on the floor playing with the two cairns. His wife was medium height, big blue eyes, auburn hair, rather curly, and they all wore robes. She was many years his junior yet her eyes spoke volumes of love for her husband. Marguerite, his sister also sat in the photo with a baby in her arms. In the second picture Gellert stood and kissed his wife, not a small kiss, turned around, obviously affected by the kiss, and bowed. Next to his wife, was a young wizard, very handsome, tall and obviously related to her. Marguerite covered her mouth, probably laughing at her brother's antics. Gellert fooling around, that alone was unreal.

Tears shone in Serpens and Thallia's eyes. They have known three of the people in the picture. Narcissa kept looking, the sister reminded her of something at her parent's home.

"Shh, listen," Anna Marguerite told her guests, "If you hear my voice, don't worry my sweet girl, my little blümchen, I am still alive and waiting for you. Look for me, I am waiting. If I have not found you, look for me please, maybe I am in danger. Be aware of Albus." She translated the speech for everyone. "This is strange because I was told that he'd died. Maybe the magic did not work well. And why be aware of Albus our dog? Unless he was named for someone, an enemy?"

She closed the locket and everyone was speechless.

They would continue the conversations later, it was agreed everyone would come back early in the morning, although Paul wanted them to stay over. Sirius was still out and Rabastan was feeling weak.

Meanwhile, they retired to the drawing room, before leaving Grant, Lucius and Remus and those who wished, would accompany Paul would go to see the attic, he wanted to show them what made this place so special.

Serpens added, "Before we separate later today, I would like to present my proposal to everyone. I have briefly spoken to Paul, and I think between both of us we can make sure the children are safe, and we are safer if they all take their naps."

They all laughed and agreed.

*~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~*MM*~*

After a few minutes at the drawing room, Maddy went to the piano, Kelly got up with her. They have played together since they were quite young. Jeanie and Grant would later play for them.

Remus accompanied Elly to check on the children. He still could not believe she had invited him for a drink at her home. He needed to tell her about Moony before this went any further. He was afraid it would be the end.

*~*MM*~*At the Manor*MM*~*

Axel heard a call coming at the Floo. He appeared by it and hanging upside down, was one of the Aurors who had come a few nights ago.

"Could you call Lord Malfoy, it is very urgent."

"He isn't here. He tolds me if something is urgent I can go and tells him." Axel offered.

"If you can get him, tell him that Albus is at the Ministry, and Arthur is trying to hold him back. He will come with several Aurors to check for Harry Potter. Tell him that somebody sent him a picture of Lucius and his wife at some Muggle function with the Dursley's. Harry must be hidden, I must go."

Axel had been told only to call them in case of extreme emergency. The owls would not be fast enough; he could go and ask Muctis. No, there was no time. He clicked his fingers and followed their trace.

*~*MM*~*At the Grangers*~*MM*~

Lucius heard a pop and Grant did as well. Grant had a terrible sense of foreboding


	35. Remus and the Romantic Wolf

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

 **This is the T version of this chapter. There is an M version of this chapter under Malfoys and their Mates- Original.**

A/n I decided to left this chapter in. It is relevant. Now that I have finished with several stories, I will work on this one. The kids will go to Hogwarts, but this is not a re-write of HP. This is about the Malfoy and how meeting Draco's Mate changed all their lives and the lives of the Wizarding World. There are some big surprises coming up.

* * *

 **INTERLUDE**

Lucius heard a pop and Grant did as well. Grant had a terrible sense of foreboding.

It was Axel, " Sorries Master, Mister Moody be saying you must come"

Lucius left immediately and promised to be right back.

~``*o*``~

 **Remus and Elly- A romantic interlude. Or One sneaky wolf**.

Remus accompanied Elly to check on the children while they waited for Lucius. He still could not believe she had invited him for a drink at her home. He needed to tell her about Moony before this went any further. He was afraid it would be the end. His luck couldn't be changing this much and was still afraid of the rug being pulled from under him.

Elly could not wait to get Remus alone. Maddy's attention had exacerbated her desire. She felt wanton and needy and just didn't care. To think that she turned men down in almost monthly basis, her dates were rare and far in between, except for Evan's friend. The reason was simple, her dates assumed that she was desperate for male companion, more specifically shagging, and the dates would turn into a wrestling match.

It was always the same, after a drink, a dinner, or a show, they insinuated their parts against her. She wasn't that desperate, as matter of fact she was worried that she would never like sex again, wrong, very wrong. Presently the idea of sex was pervasive, well sex with Remus. Ok, her mind was full with that and the children.

The day after Harry's rescue, she tried to figure out how to see him again the same day. It felt as they had met weeks ago, not just a few days.

Remus wished Sirius was not passed out. Paul told him to let him sleep and rest. He needed Sirius advice, he felt tempted to ask Rabastan, but never, ever, Snivelus.

As soon as they were walking along the hallways, he grabbed her hand, not even thinking, and not even aware, he brought it to his lips and gave her a small kiss on her wrist. He was not paying attention, and was not even aware of her reaction when he asked, "How many rooms? I thought Grant and Jeanie's home was large."

A smart wolf was controlling Remus without making any noise. Remus walked closer to her, and took one deep sniff, heaven, he thought. The wolf had noticed a change in Remus earlier today, and Moony had the feeling that he could now come out at any time. He had felt it since this morning. He was Remus, and Remus was Moony. He was itching to try, but Remus would stop him.

She laughed, gods he loved her hearty laugh.

He heard her answer after a moment; his mind was hazy, "Not sure of the number of rooms. The house is open for tours to help pay for the grounds' upkeep, and I am sure it is in one of the brochures. I don't want to exaggerate but there were times when over 200 guests stayed here for several days, during a celebration or a wedding, not certain; I am not sure if all slept here or at the other estate's homes."

She was looking at him as they talked; he was so beautiful, what had happened to his deep scars? He had some before this day. She should ask, later, she would ask later.

"You were saying?" asked Remus, a little uncomfortable under her scrutiny. He was fast loosing control. He wanted to shag her, yes, he did.

"There are entire sections that stay closed. Some areas are only opened the public during viewing days." Remus wanted to ask what were viewing days, but bit his tongue. She had stopped to wait for a question that didn't come.

She looked at him, Merlin, if she looked at him just one more time, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

He brought her hand to his lips once more, Moony sniffed it several times, while pretending to be giving her feather kisses, he wanted to taste her skin but Remus would notice, his human had to be guided with extreme cunning and stealth. He didn't know what was good for him. This female was perfect, he need to taste her, and well, taste her.

Elly was having really hard time breathing; she cleared her throat and continued.

"We were all 'advanced' one of the homes. I have a London flat, hardly a flat, a town house and a summer home near Edinburg. My parents begged me to move here with them so they could help with the children; or, if I wanted more independence, in the Dowager's home or the Vicar's home. But I do not want to lose the little freedom that I have."

His next question, he wished that he hadn't asked, "Why do you work, it doean't appear as if you would need to."

She laughed again, "For the same reason, freedom, and I want to have a social life that I would lack here. My parents asked the same question, so I work 2 ½ days per week. Frankie and Evie stay here during the day, and I pick them up in the evening time, their Nurse is here with them."

"Are you seeing someone?" _Dumb, dumb, dumb_ , Remus chided himself. First, he challenged her independence by asking her why she worked, and it sounded as if he was inquiring into her finances. And, now, he was giving her the third degree. He tried to let go of her hand, and she held on to it firmly. She could feel his embarrassment and his guilt. What was up with this sweet wizard, he was too sweet, and sexy, don't forget sexy. Her body sure wasn't overlooking his appeal.

"I hope that I am seeing you?" She flirted and squeezed his hand. Remus hadn't even noticed that he still held her hand, Moony had bamboozled him. He now remembered the kissing and sniffing. "Behave there, or I will ask Snape, we are even friends now, he can give me so much Wolfsbane potion you are out." He told Moony in his brain.

This is when she brought his hand to her cheek, pressed her face against it closing her eyes, and breathing his wonderful smell. He smelled clean, no colognes, he used a citrus scented soap, god this man was sexy. If she had not shagged him come tomorrow she would die.

All of a sudden, breathing became unbearable, as if air had been extracted from the hallway. They stopped talking and looked at each other. Remus knew they were at least a normal house length away from the large drawing room. He looked for a nearby place, a place where to move away from the hall traffic.

Elly, as if reading his mind, pulled him along into an alcove with a round cathedral window and a small sofa, the later in a very small sitting area in a recessed niche. The recesses were unseen from the hall, one on each side of the window, next to the sofa there were a few books and someone's knitting.

They stopped by the window, he stood behind her; she was around 5' 8", (1.73 meter), but Remus was a good 5" inches taller and could see over her head. He wanted to hold her close to him. This was not him, what was wrong; she was way above his reach. Nevertheless, all he had the pressing need to kiss her and never stop. Merlin, he wanted to make her his.

Instead, he looked outside for a moment, trying to gather his wits to no avail. From this window, he could see a large pool, a tennis court, and the gardens. There were three large hunting dogs regally sitting on the grass right below. He didn't belong here; face it she was just not for him.

The gardens and the field beyond the manor, fountains, huge stables, this was bigger than the Malfoy Manor, or it seemed that way. He needed to be a gentleman and walk away.

As if she sensed his reluctance, she backed up onto him. She wanted to grind her bum against him, to drive him crazy, but something stopped her. She could feel the heat emanated from his body.

She had turned around facing him, and the awareness of her closeness became very real.

The sunlight was right behind her, holding her hands he moved backward, he wanted to look at her. The scene had taken the air of a dream.

"You are so beautiful, I want to pinch myself to make sure I am awake and here with you," his right hand was free and gingerly touched her flaxen short curls. The sunlight made them appear even blonder as they framed her face, resembling twists of spooled gold.

His fingers circled one ear, and he closed his eyes, to learn the shape, the feel. Their breathing was labored. Her body was been awoken in ways only Evan could do, and in other ways nobody had ever done before.

"Your ear is so tiny, and a little pointed. Pixie ears you have, the same than Healer Pixie," he chuckled, I will tell you later. He touched the tip of her ear. His chuckle was husky and sent desire flowing along her veins.

From her nerve filled ear tip, the desire pulsated. The magic in both of them combined made the desire even greater.

The fingers continued 'learning' her face, but before he got a little closer, his wolf wanted to smell, he leaned closer and inhaled her scent. At this point his breath hitched twice, and a little wolfish whimper was heard, "My Eleanor, my sweet lady, oh Elly," his voice rough, his mouth dry. He licked his lips. He was one second away from panting like a dog.

Elly was on fire, she had never heard that sound before, or maybe but where? Her eyes were hooded, she wanted to keep her eyes on this man with the nature of a predator, she could feel a dual nature, was he a shape-shifter of sorts? She hoped so, it sounded very dangerous and sexy.

Were shifters real or only a legend? If real, what was he, a werewolf, a dragon, a vampire? One of them, she was sure of that, at school they said there were such things, and Evan had told her he knew a werewolf.

He traced her forehead and touched her eyebrows gingerly, slowly, and thoroughly. His fingers were long and tapered. Although, his hands were beautiful, they were a little rough, not gentleman's hands; hands that had experienced hard work and were powerful, yet so gentle.

"You are beautiful, what fine bone structure, your skin is so soft and warm. Feels like peach skin, my peach. One must wonder if you taste like one," He looked at her, her eyes were closed, her lips partly opened. His eyes traveled down, her chest was raising and falling.

He just wanted to touch her all over, to make her all his. He wanted what all his Marauder friends had, what came so easy to them. She inspired him as no one had ever before.

"Your lips, they are so perfect, lucky the wizard who has touched them," his eyes could not move away from her lips, his fingers traced them, her tongue darted out to touch her lips and barely reached his fingers. He could smell her; a scent so glorious had never reached his senses before.

"Elly, Elly," he kept saying.

She brought her body closer, she was feeling unnaturally shy. With other men, wizards, she was not afraid of being forward; at least that was the case before Evan. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted him to make the first move.

"Eleanor," he whispered, "may I kiss you? I am not muc—," before he could say some nonsense, she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, and he lowered his face and pressed his lips against hers. He wanted to be gentle, to savor her; and also to control Moony' desires to posses her, to bite her, to lick her, to make her his.

If he closed his eyes long enough, he could see her writhing with pleasure under him, but he wanted to take his time. She was very special, and he wanted to do right by her.

His lips gently rubbed against hers, and her taste awoke whatever senses were still dormant.

The entire world around them had ceased to exist. They stopped kissing, and just breathed each other, breaths mingling, and just then, all his senses were full of her. He gave her heart and soul to her in that very instant; a fact he would later realize.

He could feel each curve, the gentle tuck of her waist, her slender bones, her soft breasts pressed against him, he lowered his hands, feeling the gentle curve of her back, a dip, a valley, his hands weren't pressing hard.

He brought one of his hands to her front, slowly started up from her waist, his fingers could feel the heat coming out her body, the silk texture of an undergarment, oh gods, he let his fingers slowly creep on her front, and the other hand slowly climbing the upward curve of her bum. Her hands caressed his face, his ears, touched his lips; she did not want slowly, she wanted faster and more.

His lips pressed harder, he probed with his tongue, it explored her mouth, and hers was doing the same. He licked and nipped gently, he didn't want to loose control, he was afraid of the consequences. He could hear her blood flow.

He bit her a little harder. He didn't realize his subtle body changes, neither that she was his mate. He thought it was a myth, how wrong he was. However, he was still in control, and his lips found hers once more in urgent and frenzied kissing. He was losing a battle.

They were no longer kissing, their mouths together, just breathing each other's air; her leg wrapped around his thigh. His head dropped back, and he hissed. "So soft, so warm, Eleanor, what are you doing to me?" His voice strangled full of passion, of want.

She kissed him again, wanting to lose herself in this cloud of need. Her hands had found their way under his jumper and were pulling the tucked in shirt.

He let go off her mouth, to learn her face with his mouth; he started by the ear, kissed, sniffed, licked, and whimpered; "I want you, Eleanor, I need you." He cried, his breathing coming out in spurts.

"I do too, but not here," she said that as she pulled him toward the window, but her resolution gave away, her room seemed to far away..

He felt the same, and growled, "Elly quit it, I cannot, please." That is what he said, but he wouldn't stop.

They both moaned and groaned in need. Her legs trembling, her Merlin, he needed to pull away, but she wouldn't relent. He wanted to tear her clothes, to consume her. Moony wanted to howl.

"Elly help me, we cannot, oh Gods, please," his teeth were elongating; he felt the wild need to mark this woman he hardly knew.

 _MINE, MINE_! Moony was roaring. Remus blamed it on the full moon just a day or two before, he wanted to mate; both the wolf and the wizard wanted this woman and her pups to be theirs.

 _Do it human, she is yours. Damn it, do it, we need her_. His mouth was close to the crook of her neck. Her warm blood, the hormone and pheromone laden blood. Damn clothes, take them off. His wand, where was his wand?

"Elly, my witch, oh love." He cried. She had to be the most beautiful sight even on his entire life. He was reminded of the old Sithe pictures, her beauty was exquisite, and she was his.

Oh gods, all rationality was gone.

A flock of birds flew by, geese by the sound of them, and the hunting dogs went crazy outside. Through the haze of passion, Remus the man recognized that Moony, the beast, was nearly in control. What the hell? Some minutes later Remus was in awe.

This had never happened before, he was sure his eyes were no longer blue. He looked at Elly; her face was beautiful, mouth semi-opened and her lips full and plump from kissing. So he willed his fangs to retract. Fangs, how could his fangs be out? He pulled his hips a tad away from her, she protested, and pulled him towards her with her feet.

"Naughty girl, this is not the time or the place, they will be sending someone," he could hardly speak; his voice was raspy and husky. "Tonight, let's wait, and let's do this properly? What do you say?" His fingers still shaky, threaded through her hair, and gently caressed her face.

"No, they won't miss us," she chuckled softly and leaned her face onto his. Both played with each other's hair, rubbed their cheeks, both made an effort to come down from their high.

"Remus, you look as if you are feeling guilty, don't, I wanted this, I have wanted you since I first met you. What happened to your scars? I can hardly see them." She wondered, as she traced the scars gingerly. Her fingers sent lust signals firing up the cauldron of lust once more.

"The Pixies," he said already losing control once more.

"Pixies, are you pulling my leg?" Elly laughed a crystalline laugh, like chimes, she sounded like the Healer Pixie.

"I swear upon my honor," he looked mischievous. As he pulled away from temptation.

"I swear that I was healed by a Healer Pixie and her two assistants, Shadow and Light."

"Yup, and pigs will fly," she admonished him, "Really tell me." She begged and knew he wouldn't tell her, at least not until he was ready. She would check with Grant, but was afraid to sound foolish.

They laughed, still hot and bothered. All was well, both wanted to wait for their time alone and for the promise of tomorrows, they walked towards the children's room, holding hands.

"Remus, Elly, stop, we must get the kids, there is a problem." It was Serpens, and he was coming with Paul. Both looked pale, what had happened?

* * *

Next time: Hard and fast decisions must be made, everyone's life is about to take as turn into the unknown.

Reviews are welcome as ever. You are all the reason why I still write on Fanfiction, the readers. The reviews when no negates or flames, help me to gauge my writing and to learn what you all like.


	36. Bad Ideas

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux.

.

``~~~` **`*Bad Ideas - Secrets*`** `~~~``*

 **Jealousy**

Elly and Remus took so long arriving at the room that meanwhile Draco and Hermione had woken up. The nurse had drunk a glass of Sherry, graciously offered by Lady Granger, and she topped it twice. She drank the once again another full glass and while her wards slept, making it for a total of four, so she decided that a nap was in order and was out in a jiffy.

Draco never missing a beat noticed the nurse's regular breathing and pulled Hermione's hand. He wanted to escape the pesky cousin, Frankie. While he had accepted Harry, Frankie was his source of frustration, Draco was not used to his friends not following his iron-fisted leadership.

Draco had several friends he often played with, Teddy, Pansy, Blaise, and Greg, were amongst the most regular ones. Vince would come along some times, however his fast and voluminous eating made him unlikeable; Draco disliked him whenever he wanted to eat all his chocolates. What they all had in common was that in Draco's world, his word was law. He was their self-appointed leader. Teddy and his dad had gone on vacation for several weeks, Teddy's mommy had died when he was born, and he often spent a night with the Malfoys, and he was the silent enforcer behind the ruler, Draco. He missed Teddy, and wished that his new friends would like him as well.

Frankie, however, also like Draco, had his own set of rules, and he always had exclusive access to his cousin. Mimi had taught him to read, the tricks to pop in and out the rooms, or to appear at the top of closets, and was teaching him to sparkle. She also had told them that it was a secret. They had many common secrets, and they have decided to always stay together, whatever that meant.

The biggest was the secret of the sad man who was locked in a dark place, where he was often cold and hungry. They both dreamed of him quite often. He said he was their Opa and spoke with a funny accent, and sometimes he would appear in the room when they were playing. Although neither a real person nor he was a ghost; he was warm; he would kiss them and called them by strange names, but could not eat, or do much. He liked when Mimi would show him pictures of all the family, and wanted them to find him when they were bigger.

The Opa told them that nobody could know about him, but they could tell meine kleine Blümchen (my little flower) one day when he was ready. They would if they could, but they did not know anyone with that name, and he would smile. Their visits were often short, he could not say why, but he could only stay for a little while and it took too much effort to make it another way.

Then there were the dark shadows that scared Frankie, and the angel of his daddy would tell him to let his mommy know, but he didn't want to. Maybe one day, but his daddy said to tell her soon.

And the other secret was the one that they all could inside of Remi. He was a big nice fluffy dog. Since he had met Draco, he saw shadows following Draco once in a while, but they seem nice. But the scariest was Harry's, there was a very old man, with a big beard that was looking everywhere for him.

Frankie also liked Harry, he was a nice boy, maybe a good best friend.

His cousin, well Draco was also his cousin, yuck; wait, Draco was pulling Mimi out the room, so Frankie pulled Harry gently, "Arry, wake'p, come. Dwaco is robbing Mimi." He wanted to be quiet and not wake Evie up, she was too little and cried too much.

Neither of the kids had figured out that the room's doors opened to different hallways, so they all left by a door that opened to a service hallway, it should have been locked but someone had carelessly left it open.

Frankie and Harry were following far behind but could still see Draco and Mimi up ahead. Before long, Mimi and Draco had taken one too many turns and ended up in a dead end. Three minutes later, Harry and Frankie had caught up with them.

The argument started, and it was a good thing that Mimi had wisely figured out that they were a little lost.

"I'm not sure where we at." She sounded a little afraid.

Some light came in from the recessed alcoves and the end windows, but you could see this area had not been used in years. Something didn't feel right. They were very afraid, tears were forming in the little eyes. There was a light at the end of the hallway, but Harry didn't want to go that way.

"No, there's something scarier that way, I think."

"But look there is a big door, and it is opening." Draco noticed, and sure enough the double doors to a large room were opening from the inside.

"Who openeds the doors?" Harry's voice was apprehensive.

Hermione second him, "Yes, who?"

"The wind," Draco answered, but he didn't sound convinced.

"Mommy tolds me, no closed doors, not stairways we don't know." Frankie was very scared. He saw what seemed to be gleaming eyes looking at them from the big open door.

"I want my mommy," Harry was also afraid, there was no wind, and he thought he had seen shadows in the room with the open doors, like big people.

As if in a cue, they all ran in the opposite direction.

They heard voices, and in the shadows they saw another hallway.

They took that turn and ran very fast. And sure enough, they ran straight into Remy. "Remy," they all screamed at the same time.

"Why were you not in the room?" Remus asked Draco while looking at him right on, wishful thinking; Draco had shifty eyes, set in avoiding the older wizard, and Remus smelled a dirty rat.

Paul and Serpens looked relieved. Paul picked up Harry who was shaking like a leaf.

"And Missy, you all seem a little out of breath, where have you been?" he asked his ward. He could smell their fear.

Hermione was torn between telling the truth and getting in trouble, or simply pretending. Harry didn't want to be the man out or the tattle-tale, and it was obvious Mimi didn't want to share. Frankie knew best what would follow, no dessert, go to bed early, or time out, and neither sounded particularly appealing.

All opted for initial silence and finally an unanimous, "We just got out the room."

Paul told them, "I think it would be best to get Evie, and from there, we all go to the drawing room. Bring the nurse and the children can play in the children's nook."

There would be nothing gained by starting to argue with them, besides they were too sweet and were entitled to be naughty once in a while. There was the small sitting area with the children's activities materials and books and that would work out just fine. The dogs must have been walked. If so, probably back and ready to play.

The cousin Darius had left right after tea. He had a flight to Ireland and would let them know when he would come back. His daughter had met with friiends and wasn't comimg back. Before he left, Severus, ever distrustful, activated a memory charm to make him forget all he saw and heard that day.

 ***``~~~``News-Little Ears- Bad Ideas`~~~``***

Lucius was back. The adults all sat down to talk in hushed voices. Yes hushed, but one very magical child put the hand to the ear and made a wish to hear, the boys looked at her a bit puzzled; "Wait," she whispered, and she touched their hands and all did the same, they put their hand around the ear. They could hear the adults talking, not well but well enough. Hermione was too magical for her own good, and they were children. What could anyone expect?

Lucius was talking. "Moody stopped by and had to leave before I arrived. It would seem that a team is being organized to come into Malfoy Manor. The scroll he left me indicates that Dumbledore is entertaining the idea that I have something to do with Harry's disappearance. His contacts with the Ministry talked to your Ministry," he directed his address to the Paul, Grant's father.

"It is rather unfortunate, but he found out that someone had reported a case a child abuse at Privet Drive. I am not sure how you all did it, but the name of the case worker hasn't been uncovered. However, this is what got it all started."

He stopped and opened a Magical magazine, "Look at the pictures that were taken at an outing at Muggle London. It was published by a wizarding gossip magazine of the, hmm, the 'Who is Who, the rich and famous of the Wizarding world.' All rather annoying, and the capture is even worse than the picture, see here."

The moving picture, which delighted Guy and Paul, had been taken during the children's puppet production. It showed Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and the Grangers. Through extreme luck the Granger faces weren't visible. The only discernible was Grant's, although it was not really clear. It was doubtful that Dumbledore might have seen the resemblance to Grindenwald, particularly with the curly hair.

"Moody says that Dumbledore wants to ask me who is sitting with us in the picture. The reason is simple, see who was sitting behind us during the function. Who would have guessed; of course, the ones were the Dursley's. Yes, I have since, seen their photos. However, at the time, we thought theat they were a run of the mill nasty couple who had a quite disagreeable child."

Elly and Remus paled, Severus recognized Petunia, and he let out an "Oh, Shit."

"Someone at Hogwarts subscribes to the idiotic magazine. The caption reads, 'Lucius Malfoy in Muggle London, the rich financier with fingers in all the pies, probably entertaining rich Muggle clients, if they only knew how much he 'loves' their kind. And who is the little beauty holding hands with the heir of the Malfoy Empire?' Again Mimi's face is not clear, thanks Merlin for that."

Obvious to all of them was the fact that the items of interest, were the Dursley's.

Severus observed, "The Dursley's, hmm, that picture must have what made Dumbledore suspicious enough to officially obtain assistance, an he was granted to search the Manor once more. The Dursley family sat behind you at a random function and showed in the picture, very unfortunate."

Lucius agreed, "Moody wrote that Albus was ranting and raving of a 'Dark Lord conspiracy' and of my lies. But most of all that Harry needed to be found and returned to his right guardians, the Dursley's."

Harry's eyes filled up with tears, and his body started trembling, so Draco and Mimi held his hands. They quit listening. Draco whispered "We can hide," and Mimi second, "Yes for a long time, I have an idea."

Grant stood up, "Over my dead body, we all need to stay together and talk about the group and training. I have a few ideas. Between all of us we can come up with a strong group. We need to get prepared and ready for the battle ahead. Not sure how to do it, but we must."

Lady Grant, Anne Marguerite, asked in a shocked voice, "How old is this Albus wizard, you said his name was Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore, I think he was born around 1880 or 1890." Remus answered, he could guess her concern.

"My father did mention him often; I was not being honest about the dogs' names. He told all of us to hide from him; he said Albus was death to us. I now know that my father was a very bad man, but he was a good loving father to me. What if he guesses that we are related to him? Oh, God, what if he saw Grant or Peter?" Lady Grant was very pale.

"Mother, silly, there is plastic surgery, I can be a different man," Grant assured her, "besides plenty of people look like carbon copies of others and are not related at all."

"Could try Poly-Juice, however if only lasts temporarily and concealment charms could be detected easily unless they are done at birth," Rabastan indicated.

"No charms, surgery, cutting and remolding the facial features." Paul grumbled.

All the wizards appeared horrified, Lady Grant laughed. But she knew something needed to be done. The house of cards was tumbling down. You can run, but you cannot hide.

Lucius announced, "Cissy and I must leave immediately, I think that Draco is officially spending an overnight at a friend's home, Pépère comes home with us, Mémère should stay here in case something goes wrong." Lucius continued planning aloud.

"Meanwhile, we will need to get Rodolphus out the Manor now—."

Paul intervened. "We still need to check the attic, but I will tell you that this home and the ones belonging to my family and L'Orcs, all have a particular design, some of Aunt Mathilde' s houses had the same design. They all have special alloys sheeting, magnets, and other apparatus covering the ceilings of the main living areas. It is partly a magical design, and in part based in physics' laws. It is mostly a thin sheeting that doesn't allow probing into the house or magic activity detected by the ministry of Magic. It even works with modern devices." He noticed Remus nodding his head.

Now Remus understood why Mimi's magic had not been detected by the Ministry of Magic. It could be made into a weapon of sorts.

"It is all recorded in notebooks and drawings stored here. This estate includes two other large residences with the same characteristics. But better off, and this is my offer, there are several wings totally unused. I would like to offer my home to Mr. Black and the brothers, as long as they stay in, they cannot be detected or found."

Rabastan's look of gratitude was intense; he was still trying to figure out his next move. This would give them a time to recuperate and to make plans. He wanted to be part of Lucius group, and to free himself of the clutches of Bellatrix Lestrange. Paul had started again.

"Lucius and Serpens had informed me, and I think if my son and daughter in law moved here, with the floo connection, would allow closeness between the families." Paul concluded.

Serpens asked to be heard.

"While I agree in principle, I think the young Malfoy and Granger families and the children need to take a long sabbatical, to fall out the map. At least for a year or two while things cool off. I have several properties to include Unplotted islands.

We have a threat hanging over our world you don't know of it. The children should remain together, and well protected. We have seen their talents, and such gifts must be treasured. And it would seem the protection needs to be afforded to Elly's children as well. I have the inclination the children are also gifted. If they were to fall in the wrong hands, I cannot even think of that possibility."

Grant jumped right away, "I cannot give up my surgery," after he had said it, he knew he was wrong and was ready to give it all up. Jeanie was also in tears.

"And the tabloids," Paul asked, "and what if one in your word recognizes your face dear son?"

Everyone was quiet, especially Severus. He knew of Albus absolute hatred for Gellert, and he would surely recognize Grant sooner or later. Another problem to be reckoned with, even with the facial change, there were pictures all over the place.

"We can continue the discussions later, I must go back to the manor with Cissy, and Draco stays behind. Severus you come with me, and help bring Rodolphus, we cannot afford Albus at my home. He is bound to find something.

"Paul, thanks for your hospitality, we have a sick patient, Rabastan's brother," Lucius started.

"I am a physician, as so is Guy, we are ready for him."

"Thanks your help is regarded, however our cores are magical and a little different, but sure everything will work out. Thanks so much," Lucius bowed to Paul.

"Yes we need to make sure Dumbledore does not get Harry, never again."

An idea was forming in the back of Remus mind, but it was slippery and elusive. He was sure they were all overlooking something but what? It was a very simple way out but how. One of his inabilities to make informed and logical analysis was the fact that Elly's scent had taken over his mind, and all he wanted was her.

 ***``~~~`A very bad decision~~~``***

"We are tired Nurse Robinson, I want to go to take a nap" whined Mimi, "Uncle Rimy," she yelled at the top of her lungs. Mimi wanted to be at the room before it got dark. She knew exactly what to do afterwards. She thought it carefully and knew how they could get away. She would need Franklin, but Evie would be a problem.

Remus was running towards them, "Ignore her we must go back home, and we need you to help." Lucius told Remus.

But Draco started crying as well,"Uncle Rimy I'm sleepy, take us please."

"I will help," Paul indicated and he left with Lucius and Narcissa.

Elly ran, "Remus will help you and I will pick up Evie."

Remus grabbed the hands of the plotting runaways, and they went with the nurse leading the group. Soon the children were running ahead. And Remus and Elly's hands found each other. Remus lifted her hand and slowly licked her wrist. Bad idea, two small moans escaped their lips, and it took all his will power not to start something. "I cannot wait to have you in my arms," he whispered, his body aching with need.

Remus was already making plans for the way back to the drawing room. They were to meet at 18:30 and it was 16:10, plenty of time. He was planning a nice detour on their way back. Elly had shown him the door to her bedroom earlier today.

A multiple yapping interrupted the walk. Three of the pooches were coming in their direction. -Two of the females stopped by Remus, very submissive went on ghon their bellies, the male was younger and a little scared but did the same. Remus felt Elly's look on him," Go silly dogs, go to your friends." No worries, they bolted after the children.

In retrospective Remus and Elly should have been suspicious of their eagerness to take a nap so late in the afternoon, but they could not take their eyes away from each other and missed the clues.

At the room's door, they all kissed Remus and Elly and Mimi said, "I'm so sleepy, see you later."

The same acquiescence from the other two, but Evie was pitching a fit, "Mommy, no sleepy."

Nurse Robinson wanting to atone for her earlier nap, and ready because she had pinched a flask of good single malt, came to their rescue, "Evie, how about if we read the Little Red Hen, or maybe Pig Will, or Richard Scarry's Lowly Worm's adventures?" Four sets of eyes, including some claiming being tired hardly said goodbye and followed Nurse Robinson followed by the pooch entourage.

No sooner the door closed, that Remus turned Elly towards him and just held her tight to his heart. He could sense her anxiety, and even if he were not a wolf, he detected the intensity of her desire.

He lowered his head and just rubbed his chin on her forehead. He murmured softly, "Elly, do you want to show me your room?" He smiled as if he were a child proposing a naughty escapade.

"Do you want to see my room, or do to you want to see me in my room?" She looked at him coyly, acting as a liberated 80s woman, but in reality she was so nervous that her stomach was sick.

"It doesn't matter, whatever you want is what I do. Just being with you is more than I have ever expected." He answered, "But if we don't move fast I might ravish you right here."

She couldn't have pleased Moony more if she had tried, "You may ravish me if you catch me first." She finished telling him as she finished taking off her shoes and took off running.

Moony nearly howled with excitement, the chance to chase of an aroused female. He had died and gone to wolfie heaven.

 **To- Be- Runaways**

And in the room the to-be-runaways waited with bated breath for Nurse Robinson to down her 'special' tea and conk out.

Frankie whispered, "Watch her," they went on their beds, and waited. Nurse Robinson had already drank a half-cup of single malt in one swig, on top of the left over Sherry. She didn't even notice that they had not taken off their shoes. The shadows that had seen them earlier, knew children, and all they needed to do was wait.

xox

A/N Remember that when this story reaches chapter 62, the story will move to the original MM. By the way expect a few changes from the original, they will make this even better. Also some food for the thought, Veelas are females, although the Malfoy call theirselves Veela, are they really Veelas?


	37. Continued Bad Ideas

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/N those who read the old version, there are changes in this chapter, mostly pertaining Remus.

* * *

 ***``~~~``*Bad Ideas -Coninued -``~~~`** `*

At Malfoy Manor, Paul who had never seen moving pictures, his eyes were everywhere. The elves fascinated him, but there was no time to check or see much. They barely had time to take Rodolphus when someone was at the front gate. Lucius sent Dobby and Perdu with Muctis and Paul. He went to open the door while Snape sat with Cissy and Serpens sipping a Firewhisky.

At the Grangers, the arrival of Rodolphus had created a small commotion. The young women, Maddy and Kelly swoon over the older Lestrange. He was perhaps as handsome as Lucius, but he was not in good shape. Maddy thought of him beautiful, both Lestrange were, but men that beautiful made her uncomfortable; she thought about Sirius, the most dangerous to her.

The house-Elves were not a big deal; the kitchen help brought from France would not see them; besides they were (barely) magical and had served in magical families all their lives. The cleaning people came in the mornings when the Elves would make themselves scarce.

Lucius and Cissy would bring the kids owls later, as well as the wolfhounds.

Muctis planned to leave for his home as soon as they would put Rodolphus in bed, but he had his marching orders, both Muctis and families would have to make quick arrangements to move on the grounds.

Paul and Guy were outraged to see Rodolphus' ravaged body. Albeit he was mostly healed, his damage was so extensive that many of the scars remained, "Their prisons are brutal; such a fine young man and look at his state, undernourished, bug bites, scars from beatings. Frankly, they can keep their magic." Guy observed, "I know Charlotte wishes that we had given both Jeanie and Kelly magical educations, now I am not so sure. Such handsome young men and treated so brutally, it is savage."

Healer Muctis finished settling Rodolphus, "My name is Duncan Muctis. This is a pleasure, I have never met with Muggle Healers, err, non Magical Healers." He corrected himself. "I am leaving for now, just Floo me if you need me. Mr. Snape knows the potion dosages for each of the patients. I will be back tomorrow. Mr. Malfoy has requested that we are available all the time; we will stay here as soon as we can make arrangements."

Once they settled Sirius, Rabastan, and Rodolphus, in the guests' wing; Mr. Jones offered to stay with them. For now they had set them in an old Nursery room, spacious, two connected rooms, two bathrooms, and large beds. It would be easier to tend to them.

Paul and Guy went to meet with their married children, time to explain.

 **~~~``*At the Drawing room*``~~~**

Jeanie and Grant sat together with their mothers. Some of the others were spread through the place. Elly and Remus had gone with the Nurse to put the children to sleep. With the current crisis on hand, it had been decided that Jeanie and Grant would stay at the Grangers. Guy and Charlotte's were spending a season at one of the homes formerly inherited in Brugges, Belgium, and they 'd probably be moving to France. Presently, their house was closed for the season and only would open for tours, so they decided to stay as overnight guests. They would wait for Lucius and Narcissa to come back with Serpens and Severus from Malfoy Manor, before meeting all together.

Guy and Paul came back; they with their wives across their children.

Paul had changed his mind. He well knew that he was magical, more than once he'd deflected bullets with his hand. In the operating room, he had stopped hemorrhages with a mere touch, and 'found' tumors, clots, tears, blockages by touching the patient. What was the sense. He had let religion leaders making reject what was a gift; he knew it wasn't evil, it was different that was all. He moved closer to his wife.

"My love, I didn't want to, but maybe it is time. My attitude about magic drove Peter away. Mimi is magical, very much so, and we need to think about our grandchildren, actually in all the children, because I am hoping that Harry will become family. Poor baby, I was told by Elly how he lived, under a stairway. He has been beaten, and we need to check him, but I have been told it is bad, he is just healing. Grant has insinuated some amazing news about the children." Paul held his wife's hand.

She nodded and started, "Son, if there is anyone to blame here look at me. I remembered the murder of my family and lived in fear. Not wanting magic during all for years, I hid my nature from your father. I used to live in constant fear of being found out by my mother's family. She thought her life and ours would be in danger if they knew that she was alive."

Her eyes were full of tears. "Later, I will show you her photos and also to the young men. I have never lost the hope that someone would recognize her. I had an uncle, but I hardly remember him. She was from England, I could tell, she spoke with an educated accent, who knows."

She sat there, gathering her thoughts, like she wanted to tell them something but she didn't. "To date, I don't know who killed my mother and brothers and sister. I only saw a couple of faces. I'm not sure that I could recognize them, they were not from around the area, but they were magical." Her eyes closed, deep in concentration.

"I am sure of the later; they wanted to rid the word from Gellert's spawn. They were not even sure of how many of us were there. My mother did recognize one and told him, "You are killing us, how can you, how can you? Can't you recognize who I am, look at the children? We never did anything to you. Are you that much of a righteous monster, kill me but let the children live, it is your duty." That is all I remember."

She stopped. Paul moved to sit closer and held her hand. She had lied as always to Paul and everyone else. She knew the killer's face and remembered her uncle.

She was going to add something, but decided not to and just stopped talking. Guy and Charlotte looked at each other as if they were disappointed. They knew part of her story but she wanted to keep it a secret, perhaps endangering everyone.

Lady Granger continued, "Imagine my surprise to find out that Paul was 'gifted', his ability as a surgeon had to do with his magic. He could tell with precision where a bullet was imbedded, where the shrapnel was, and so on. More than once, he has 'touched' very sick patients, who have come back all healed. He is a natural healer, thus, his secret for his inordinate success." She stopped to look at Jeanie and Grant whose expressions hid a secrete knowledge, they were both the same.

"He has other powers that he will not acknowledge, he can 'talk' to beasts, and the best is his ability to accurately predict the financial trends." She laughed at that. It was a private joke; he had helped several friends to make fortunes.

"Peter and you were nearly five, I was pregnant with Elly, and Charlotte was pregnant with you, dear Jeanie. We were having tea when the twins fighting, using plain rosewood sticks, set the curtains on fire, right in front of the window we were sitting. It was a display of accidental magic, and I grew frantic. And tried to make an excuse, a lie really," she smiled.

"Charlotte continued smiling until she started laughing softly and asked, "Dear, no need to make excuses, is this the first time?"

Charlotte picked up the story, " Anne Marguerite appeared confused, and I looked at her, "I mean the first time that the twins had an accidental magic outburst, tell me.""

She looked at her friend and they both laughed at the memory.

"Yes, we talked and all changed after that. I talked to Paul and told him of my past, what I remembered. He suspected, and he told me he didn't want his children to be raised in the Wizarding world. Charlotte taught me how to restrain your magic cores. I am sorry to have done it. But it is done."

Charlotte intervened, "I had to do the same because Guy demanded it. However, Anne and I practiced in secret for years. Elly was about eleven when her magic was rebelling and no longer easily restrained, and Anne Marguerite and I took it upon us to teach her basics." She looked at her best friend to continue.

"Meanwhile Grant and Peter showed many obvious gifts. When Peter left for his studies at Melbourne, he joined a Wicca and wrote me a long letter. I denied it for fear that you, Grant, would be mad at me. Peter did some background investigation on his own and found out the truth; and he no longer speaks to me. I know he was taken as a protégée of Marius, a powerful wizard who released his magical core."

Grant looked hurt and a bit angry.

"The rest you know, I started with Madeline, and Guy refused to have Kelly instructed, but she found us. I am sorry, I have already removed the core bindings from the girls, and Marius removed Peter's. I have not given you the choice; I am giving it back to you." She looked at her son whose eyes were trained on his shoes. He was holding Jeanie's hand.

"We all discussed your situation, you were both devout church goers, and we know the church's disposition on our talents." Charlotte tried to look at Jeanie who averted her eyes.

"You will live very long lives, and that means you can still learn a lot. In case you have not noticed, neither your father nor I have aged at a normal rate. My doctors tell me I have hormonal and blood levels of a woman twenty years my junior. Forgive us please. Your father is also sorry, he does not want to practice but he wants to learn protection. He is sorry and doesn't want to deny you."

Charlotte also said, "Forgive me my dear Jeanie; we thought you were doing right, you were so religious, and devout; I now understand that I should had offered you the same choice I did Kelly. You would be in a better position to help your daughter."

Jeanie and Grant were upset, but seeing their mothers' tears, and understanding the years of hiding of discrimination and fears they almost understood.

"Why would you allow Miss Rose come to our home?" Grant asked still upset.

His father answered, "You didn't ask your mother as I recall, Maddy suggested it. Your mother didn't like her; she was very nosy and had made nasty remarks once in a while. That is another reason to lay low. Besides there was the fact that she, ahem, tried to seduce me when your mother was recuperating after having Maddy, and she never stopped." Jeanie and Grant looked upset at the last revelation.

Lady Grant added, "I had a heart to heart with Rose, I am six years older than her, but she doesn't know that. I heard when she called me a Kraut whore. I reminded her I was her employer, and she ought to respect me, or the doors were opened. She complied, but I imagine she holds a grudge." The entire group laughed.

"Son, Serpens and Lucius, and the young men, Remus and Severus have all offered to instruct you during the time you take off. I am sorry for what has passed but maybe you will get some benefit. For the sake of our families and considering possible dangers ahead of us, we will all need to try to at least defend ourselves. There is the matter with Miss Rose and that fanatic Phillips, and who knows what else. We will wait until later, with the Malfoy's men assistance to remove your blocks."

~~~At Malfoy Manor~~~.

Lucius, Serpens, Severus and Narcissa sat with Dumbledore at the Library. "Lucius, I am not here for a social visit. Severus, I didn't know that you spend so much time here." Albus remarked.

Snape answered curtly, "This is my weekend off, I think I don't need to account for my free time, and you well know that Lucius is my dear friend."

Moody, Kingsley and three other Aurors, and two Unspeakables were going around the room measuring magical readings.

Albus looked at Lucius," I will cut to the chase, have you been following the Dursleys and why?"

Lucius was getting ready to answer when he saw the obvious, how to get out of this predicament and not have to hide anymore. It was rather simple, risky but simple. All he needed was a little luck.

"Let me first ask you a question. Did you know that Narcissa is Harry Potter's closest living magical relative, and who actually lives in a magic household? Reading the nonsense in the Prophet made me realize that." Albus skin turned green.

"May I tempt you with a Firewhiskey?" Lucius offered Albus. Serpens, Severus, and Narcissa were controlling a smile. Moody was not controlling it, he was openly grinning. He was unhappy with Albus and wasn't afraid to let him know.

Albus looked around, sensing that he had lost this one.

*``~~~``*The to be lovers*``~~~``*

As soon as the door to Elly's room closed, Remus leaned against the door, and Elly walked away from Remus just far enough to be able to assess each other.

He sniffed the air and was sure that he had never smelled something quite like this. All he could think was MINE, and DELICIOUS, AND MINE. He had shagged a few witches, and even a couple witches older than him.

They were all special and had their attraction. The 'one' had married a rich Death Eater, he had fallen hard for her, but she had told him she was as good as married. Sadly he had thought that she was his mate, maybe, even it hadn't been quite like this.

He had heard Lucius talking about her; ironically they were good friends with the Malfoy. They had a little girl, Pansy, who was Draco's friend, but he had never met her. He'd always wondered, and now that he knew Pansy's birthday, he couldn't wait to meet her; what he'd do afterwards, he wasn't certain.

But never, ever, he had this crazy need. The same one that he had read about how mates felt, or about the alleged need to mark them since the first encounter. And that is exactly what was happening to him. He also wanted to be upfront with her and tell her about his affliction; because he didn't want to fall in love with her and be rejected. He had wanted to ask Sirius, but he was in a bad condition.

"Eleanor, I wasn't able to catch you because you are a bit of a cheater, taking a short cut through a hidden door. Tsk, Tsk, come here sweetheart, I need to tell you something about me. If you still want me after, I will be the happiest wizard on earth. Better stay there."

He moved towards her, taking a deep breath, followed by inhaling and exhaling slowly. He sat on the edge of her double bed and pulled her up on his lap. He held on to her waist, and she leaned her head on his chest.

Intentionally he kept his lips away from her face. After kissing her head a couple times , he started.

"Elly, I am a wizard as you know. I was born to a middle class wizarding family. My mother was born a Halfblood, and my father a Pureblood. They were good people, mostly. But my father had an unfair streak; he wasn't always honest in his business transactions."

He stopped to gather himself. He pushed her towards his knees, her fragrance acted as a drug on Moony. Merlin please help me, Remus prayed.

Remus was wondering if he should continue with his story and decided that it would be better. "One day, my father hired a known werewolf; it was needed to rid his property of a group of nasty rogue werewolves. Fenrir Greyback was his name. The most fierce and dangerous Alpha known in the last hundred years; his family was supposedly murdered by Grindelwald during the Muggle war; and he was never the same afterwards when his reign of terror began." He held her hand after she flinched at the mention of her grandfather.

"They agreed on a price that was fair which my father could perfectly afford. In a matter of days, he had rid our property of the wolves. And my father decided to short change the dangerous werewolf who had risked his life upon my father's request. Fenrir was less than happy," Remus could hardly speak.

He was afraid that with each word, he was killing his chances with Elly. He could not see Elly's face, who already knew where this was going; she had seen the scars when they were deeper.

"Remus, you don't need to say anymore, I don't care, all I want is to love you. One day, when things are more settled you could tell me. I don't want sad stories, I can feel the beast in you, and the children call you wolfy. Later, now, just be a dear and love me big bad wolfy."

Remus could not believe his ears; he now knew his life had taken a different turn. How it happened, he didn't know, however, he was grateful that it had changed. She was right, now it was time to love. "Are you sure, I am not what you think, it isn't romantic, it is a curse."

"You are cursed with a big loving heart; we can deal with the beast, full moons if I am not wrong. Please kiss me." She said again.

 **In the Children's Room – Bad Ideas-**

Story time ended soon enough, and Nurse Robinson added a bit of the amber liquid to her tea as was customary at tea time. And as usual, Frankie was right, she was out in less than a few minutes.

Mimi whispered. "We need to get the jumpers and our bags. I gets them with Traco, and you and Arry get the box of biscuits by Nurse, don't make noise."

They were ready, and as they were leaving, Peat joined them. Hermione didn't want to take him, but she knew that Peat would bark, and the plan would be out.

Draco and Hermione took the lead; Frankie and Harry followed not far behind, still able to see Draco and Mimi up ahead.

Before long, Mimi and Draco had taken one too many turns, through different doors, a couple of short stairways into darkened floors, and finally, they ended up in a dead end. Within three minutes, Harry and Frankie had caught up with them.

The argument started, but Mimi wisely recognized that they were a little lost. A little light came in from the recessed alcoves' windows and also from the bay windows and each end of the hall, but they could see that the area hadn't been used in years.

The patina of disuse was over everything. Draco felt that something was wrong, "Let's yell for Nurse," was his idea. He couldn't determine how long they had walked. In a minute, they were all screaming but nobody heard them. Hermione's plan was to use the service stairs, and to go across the gardens, about half an hour walk to the hunting lodge. It was always full of food, and it had a telly.

"But I know my Oma's home, don't know what happened, " Hermione offered as an excuse. She also knew that one should never use old stairways or force closed double doors as they had just done. The place was very large; it had once housed hundreds of people. During the persecution times, it had also served as a refuge for magical people. There were things about the house that nobody seemed to know. Of course the biggest concern was being closed in a room or falling down, or thru, the rickety, old wooden stairways.

Harry saw a light at the end of the long darkened hallway; it appeared to be a conservatory. "Ah," exclaimed Hermione, "I fink we're at the back of the dropical garden, but maybe not, or it is on the first floor, let's go."

Frankie said, "I don't wants to go that a way, I want my mommy, I'm going back." Peat was growling and also wanting to turn around. After much arguing, Hermione agreed, "Ok, let's go back," but when they turned around to walk back, the hallway was no longer there, and instead there was a wall.

They all decided to stay put, their little hearts beeping with fear. They huddled together with Peat in the middle. Mimi was thinking; she knew there was something she could do, but she could not figure what or how. She was getting sleepy, the others were too, they all held on to each other. At the end of the hall, inside a large room the darkness waited for them to fall asleep.


	38. Lucky Wolf - Warnings

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux .

a/n There are subtle, yet critical changes from the first version. Once again we are privy to his lack of self-worth after a life of discrimination and as of lately, abject poverty. He, like many of us, cannot see who he really is.

Moony, however, he doesn't share his human's views, he is all about survival and getting the most of every situation, thank goodness for that..

This is the T version of this chapter. There might be an M version of this chapter under Malfoys and their Mates- Original.

*. Bless those poor of spirit and full of envy because life must be difficult.

 **A Wolf in Love- Moony The Cunning**

"You are cursed with a big loving heart; we can deal with the beast, full moons if I am not wrong. Please kiss me." She said again.

Remus lowered his head and lifted her chin tenderly. He held her face in his hands, his lips lowered slowly, he kissed her closed eyes, the tip of her nose, and gave her a very chaste kiss on the lips.

He just held her, contemplating his next move. Moony was very quiet, sensing that he had been accepted and not wanting to push his luck.

He moved her aside very gently and stood up. He sat on the small sofa, took off his shoes and socks, removed his belt, and pulled his jumper revealing his cotton undershirt, never taking his eyes away from her. He could barely breathe, the need was choking him.

The sun was coming down, her window had flowers made out of stained colored glass, the last rays of the sun shone behind them, in turn, her bed appeared to be covered with flowers, and the refraction had multiplied the effect.

Remus could see the lights playing with her hair, her entire body under a blanket of flowers. The house's magic that Sirius felt earlier, surrounded the couple. The room filled with the smell of wild flowers, wild mints and wild berries, all soothing and appealing to the wolf inside. Remus felt the magic all around them, welcoming him into the fold.

He still felt humbled by her birthrights, by her wealth, and her beauty. What could he offer her? Her brother was her employer, and well, he also worked for Malfoy. True he was making a fortune, his vault contained enough gold to live well for years with some economies.

However, her lover had been a wealthy Pureblood, the type of wizard who deserved her. He just wasn't good enough. However, the house thought otherwise, and Elly fully agreed. She wanted to be his, and she believed in love at first sight.

She stayed there and just looked at him. He came by her side and sat on his calves and his lips fell onto hers, and both kissed each other as if this was their last chance to be together.

Remus was barely aware of Moony's power at this time. The healing had ended the painful division, he was a true werewolf, and presently, unknown to Remus, he now could change at will. Moony, the cunning wolf had felt the change, although not yet sure of the implications.

Remus 'the guilty,' pulled out his wand and casted a contraceptive spell, and Elly just giggled. She was on the pill. Moony guffawed harder; he was lose and knew that he could make her big with pups if he could only stay in control.

It was the true werewolf magic, obviously unknown to Remus. And what better way to ensure that the human didn't do something foolish.

Evan had been a passionate man, but this was different, her Remus, her very own wolf was on fire.

Remus had read about this in werewolf lore books, he was in the middle of a primordial forest, not a wolf, but a wolf and a man. A witch was with him, she smelled of promise, of him

Elly now under him could see his face and how it had changed, his hair was wild, his ears elongated, his face wider and feral, large golden eyes; he wa a wild beast and a beautiful creature. This was new, a partial shifting as in the olden times. The healing had done it.

He wanted all of her, something in her marked as his. He kissed her jaw, her neck, and the roar of her blood deafened him. He literally saw a pulsating spot on the crook of her neck.

Remus felt a primal need to bite her, to mark her; he couldn't do that. Moony was angry, Do it, do it, she is ours, cannot you see inside her? We are bloody lucky; it is your turn now.

Elly instinctively was offering her neck to him. Remus prevailed, this wasn't right. Moony, a cunning beast, let him think that he was right. Remus, the Man, blacked out for a seconds, the roar of the blood too intense, all he could feel was pure pleasure flooding his senses.

When he was 'back,' he was certain that he had lost entire minutes of consciousness. The intense pleasure made him forget the incident.

He held on to her and was suddenly very embarrassed and suspicious of Moony, who was too quiet. His wolf had done something irrevocable, of that he was certain. The metallic taste is his mouth, what is it? Blood? How?

Remus whispered, "Elly you are mine, and I am yours." He waited for an answer anxiously, nothing but silence…his heart ached.

Then a soft whisper, "Yours, I am yours, you are mine, and Maddy must stay away from you," Elly told him in no uncertain terms.

He heard cries far away, and Moony growled, something was wrong. Gods, I bit her badly, strange, when? He guessed in the heat of the passion. More cries, Hurry, the pups, Moony urged.

She was his for good or bad, he had marked her, hence this was a done deal. There wasn't a chance of going back on this, no matter what. He would need to marry her, soon.**

Somebody was calling.

Past Bad Decisions

Jeanie and Grant's listened to their parents. Lady Granger continued, "Imagine my surprise to find out that Paul was 'gifted', his ability as a surgeon had to do with his magic. He could tell with precision where a bullet was imbedded, where the shrapnel was, how deep was the tumor, or if you had a tumor, which soldier had a blood cloth, and so on. And more than once, he has 'touched' very sick patients, who have come back all healed. He is a natural healer, thus, his secret for his inordinate success."

She stopped to look at Jeanie and Grant whose expressions hid a secrete knowledge, they were both the same, and so it was their Healer Pixie.

"He has other powers that he won't acknowledge, namely, he can 'talk' to beasts, and the best is his ability to accurately predict the financial trends." She laughed at that. It was a private joke, the fact that he had helped several friends to make fortunes.

" I was pregnant with Elly, you and Peter were nearly five. I was having tea with Charlotte, who was pregnant with you, dear Jeanie. The twins had been playing armed with set-made rosewood sticks. Of course they were fighting, as usual, and somehow had set the curtains on fire, right in front of the window where we were sitting. It was a display of accidental magic, so I grew frantic. Swiftly, I tried to make an excuse, a lie really," she grinneds and looked at Charlotte.

"So, " Charlotte picked up the story and continued, " I just smiled until I couldn't hold a guffaw, "Excuse my laughter, you should see your face. Dear, no need to make excuses, is this the first time?" Anne Marguerite was confused when I asked her, " I mean, is this the first time of an accidental magic outburst, tell me.""

The two old friends laughed at the memory, and Lady Granger resumed, "Yes, we talked and all changed afterwards. I talked to Paul and told him of my past, what I remembered. He suspected, and he told me he didn't want his children to be raised in the Wizarding world, and Charlotte taught me how to restrain your magic cores. Albeit, I deeply regret my selfish decisions, the past cannot be undone."

Charlotte intervened, "I had to do the same because Guy, who is also a healer, demanded it. However, Anne and I practiced in secret for years. Elly was about eleven when her magic was rebelling and no longer easily restrained, and Anne Marguerite and I took it upon us to teach her the basics." She looked at her best friend to continue.

"Meanwhile Grant and Peter showed many obvious gifts. When Peter left for his studies at Melbourne, he joined a Wicca and wrote me a long letter demanding answers. I denied it for fear that you, Grant, would be mad at me. Peter did some background investigation on his own and found out the truth; and he no longer speaks to me. I know he was taken as a protégée by Marius, a powerful wizard who released his magical core." Grant appeared hurt and a bit angry.

"You know the rest, I started with Madeline, and Guy refused to have Kelly instructed, but she found us. I am sorry, I have already removed the core bindings from the girls, and Marius removed Peter's. I denied you the choice; I am giving it back to you." She looked at her son whose eyes were trained on his shoes, while holding Jeanie's hand.

"We all discussed your situation, you were both devout church goers, and we know the church's disposition on our talents." Charlotte tried to look at Jeanie who averted her eyes. The couple was clearly unhappy.

"You will live very long lives, and that means you can still learn a lot. In case that you have not noticed, neither your father nor I have aged at a normal rate. My doctors tell me I have hormonal and blood levels of a woman twenty years my junior. Forgive us please. Your father is also sorry; although he doesn't want to activelly practice, he wants to learn protection," Anne M. stated.

Charlotte also said, "Forgive me; we thought you were doing right because you were so religious and devout; I now understand that I should had offered you the same choice I did Kelly. You would be in a better position to help your daughter."

Jeanie and Grant were upset, but seeing their mothers' tears, hence they tried understand the years of hiding, discrimination, and fears and almost understood.

"Why would you allow Miss Rose to come to our home?" Grant asked still unhappy.

His father answered, "You didn't ask your mother as I recall, Maddy suggested it. Your mother didn't like her; she was very nosy and had made nasty remarks once in a while. That is another reason to lay low. Besides there was the fact that she, ahem, tried to seduce me when your mother was recuperating after having Maddy, and she never stopped." Jeanie and Grant appeared distressed at the last revelation.

Lady Grant added, "I had a heart to heart with Rose, I am six years older than her, but she doesn't know that. I heard when she called me a 'Kraut whore.' I reminded her that I was her employer, and she ought to respect me, or the doors were opened. She complied, but I imagine she holds a grudge." The entire group laughed.

"Son, Serpens and Lucius, and the young men, Remus and Severus have all offered to instruct you during the time you take off. I am sorry for what has passed but maybe you will get some benefit. For the sake of our families and considering possible dangers ahead of us, we will all need to at least try to learn to defend ourselves. There is the matter with Miss Rose and that fanatic Phillips, and who knows what else.

"We will wait until later, with the Malfoy's men assistance to free your bounds."

Jeanie was suddenly full of apprehension, Grant felt danger. They both looked at each other, "Do you feel as if something is wrong, "she nodded her head. "Mimi and Harry," they said at the same time.

Jeanie whispered, "Mimi, the children, we must check on them."

Everyone was quiet, on alert. Something wasn't right.

Malfoy Manor

Lucius, Serpens, Cissy , and Severus were celebrating Lucius quick thinking. He had Dumbledore, and they need to figure out what to do next. For now, they were going to tell the others. They agreed that it would be good to go away for a while, instead of waiting for Dumbledore's next move.

Lucius felt a cold hand touch his heart and knew that something was wrong. Serpens looked at him, "Draco is in danger." Lucius nodded and all heard a barely understandable whisper, "The children are in mortal danger. Go."

A/N ** For those who read it before, the changes are subtle but they are significant.


	39. The Children and The Dark Tower

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

If you want this story to be continued let yourselves be heard. And as much as I'd love to finish this, I want to know if it is worth my time. I really want to dedicate my time to my art, the series I'm writing, and to those things that make my life better.

Next chapter will contain a cheat sheet of sorts.

 **The children and the Dark Tower**

In a corner of the older part of the Manor, four small children and a small terrier, all huddled together, had fallen into a magic sleep. One of the children with platinum hair didn't appear to be quite human, he had long claws and his semi-opened mouth displayed small fangs. He had the only girl in the group tightly held in a protective position.

Ghostly eyes were watching them from an open room. Luckily, they couldn't leave the area, besides the bubble covered the children, and they were unable to use any enticements to bring them over; the sentient eyes knew that nothing could penetrate it.

A foreboding tower stood on a small island. It was very far away from the Manor; somewhere, the prisoner thought, near the middle of the Nordic sea. The tower was a prison with only one resident, an older wizard who sat on a cot. All his needs were taken care of magically. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be in a deep state of meditation. Regretfully, he was exhausted and had to quit for the day.

The bubble would stand out for days or hours. He hoped that they would found before the bubble gave up. Those from the far realms owed him debts, and he had been cashing them, but did not want to use all the remaining balance. He still sensed an evil presence trying to get the children. Someone had left a door open to dangerous realms, probably long ago. Later, after he rested, he would try to cash another favor and close it.

The prisoner used to be a Dark Lord. At the beginning, during the first few years, he had sent powerful messages, hoping to reach any of his children, in case any of them were alive. He'd never stopped hoping since the bodies had been quite mangled, and their identities magically masked. He was never sure why he couldn't remember looking further, strange.

Later there was the illness, it lasted for a long time; it could well be that his jailer had put him on some kind of stasis; or perhaps his jailer was also infirm and could no longer control him. In any case, he was stronger now.

Around a year ago, if his calculations were right, he sent a psychic message, and it reached someone. He saw three young children playing, and his old eyes moistened. They must be the children of his grandchildren, he could see great magic coming out the older girl. Dear god of his parents, they were so beautiful. The girl reminded him of his wife, some... One of them, the boy, was particularly attuned to him. The children saw him, but they kept it a secret. He tried to see them as often as he could, it was a joy to be able to talk or see anyone. His legacy, the real one, had stayed and lived on.

He had wondered which of his children had survived, until the day when he had finally seen the survivor. Sometimes he thought that he felt others, and his hope wouldn't wane. How he wished for those he had not chosen, for his family. He missed his family; his beloved witch, the one he had learned to love with a passion he didn't think possible, and his Blümchen, his sweet flowers. Power was just power, he had been blind and fooled by it.

He was hoping that the children would get him out of here when they grew up. He no longer hoped for revenge, let alone world domination; he wanted a life, a warm bed, a hot bath, a good meal, and to see and hold the children. He should have listened to his wife, but he was too hungry for power.

The evil-dark- wizard wasn't able to forget the intense pain when he found his family slaughtered. Albus was the only one who would know who had done it, of that he was sure. Surely the murderers didn't know they were his children, nobody knew that he had married. Because if Albus had known, he would have hurt them. If that were the case, he would destroy Albus; he would find the way.

Albeit he had not been fond of the institution of marriage or of witches, he'd wanted a legacy. His wife, what a surprise, a revelation. He had burned for her like he never did for anyone before. She had been loving and loyal and gave him five children, four boys and his girl. He was glad that at least one survived, it had to be his Marguerite; she had been the one that made it, the apple of his eye; and maybe, maybe.

And now, someone from another time and place wanted the children for their magic. With them, there were other two children that he didn't recognize, though he could feel their powerful magic. When he was able to wake up again, he would try to contact his daughter. He would call on his blood kin, and this time she'd have to listen.

 **-Earlier At Malfoy Manor** -

"So Albus, I was fascinated to learn that you were looking for Harry Potter. By the way, Narcissa has explained to me the relation between the Black and the Potters." He looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Did you know that I checked several sources, and found out that James and his wife would have never left their child to the sister and the husband. That couple were known magic haters and called Mrs. Potter a freak. I have inquired into the matter, and after I personally talked to several people close to James and his wife, I was sure that Harry's safety was at risk." He paused and waited for the headmaster to interject, but he just sat there.

"Furthermore, I used my contacts when I found out that I was suspect of having Harry in my home. My contacts reported back that the Muggle's Social Services had made a visit to that Muggle family's home. Apparently, Harry Potter, from the noble house of Potter, was severely abused. The lady who visited their home, indicated that the child slept in a cupboard under the stairs, but when they came to the rescue someone had taken him away."

Lucius looked quite angry; he remembered the abuse inflicted upon the child; it was outrageous; the one reason why he had disliked Muggles before.

What was that? Ha, Dumbledore had just attempted to get into his mind using Legilimancy, and he had effectively blocked him.

"Headmaster, I would hope you wouldn't distrust me now that I am going to be on your side. We all know is just a matter of time before the Dark Lord makes himself known, and we must be ready, don't you agree?"

Lucius went to his desk and pulled out a copy of the Black family tree, and the Potters and Blacks they were second or third cousins, not too far away, there were a couple of links.

"Albus, so sorry for bringing the matter up, but since you are here, I thought it would be a great chance to make an inquiry. By the way, did you find Harry and how can I help you? Cissy and I, want Harry as our protégée, and you can check him as often as you want. We need him safe."

Albus wasn't sure if this had been a pre-emptive strike or what, but he was left without a lot of questions. He did however ask, "How is that you and your wife were attending a Muggle function, and with a Muggle couple, and happened to be sitting right at front of the Dursleys? You have been a declared hater of the Muggles, haven't you?"

"Funny you should ask, they are Lestrange's cousins through a Half-blood marriage, a complex situation. They aren't really Muggles, but chose to give up magic and to live in the Muggle world. Their child is fond of the children's plays which Draco found a little disturbing. Particularly since he didn't understand why they were going to kill a wolf. It was apparent when he started crying."

Dumbledore appeared as if he didn't believe a word. Nevertheless, Lucius continued, "The stout boy sitting behind, was a nuisance; as a matter of fact, he tried to pick up a fight with our children, and we had to leave. I had no idea who they were; it was a coincidence. Trust me; if I had Harry, I would be filing a request to keep him. And your interest in Harry is? Are you Harry's guardian?"

Albus was speechless, and he had nothing to answer back. So apologizing for the late hour, he left.

Upon his departure, it was decided to move the patients to the Grangers that same evening. That was when they heard the whispers, the voIce; they all heard it.

"Go back. Hurry. They are in peril, they are in mortal danger. You must find them or all is lost."

Lucius knew something awful had happened, and called Dobby and Axel to follow him. The children's owls were packed as well. At the last minute, he called the wolfhounds and hoped that they would behave.

 **At the Grangers**

"Elly, love, something is wrong with the children, I can feel it, I hate to get up but must do it right now, we must." Remus dressed in a big hurry.

They were halfway to the room when they met with Jeanie and Grant, the Lord and Lady of the house, and Jeanie's parents as well.

"We need to check on the children."

Elly could feel that something was wrong.

 **Somewhere near the Ukraine**

The amorphous Voldemort did not have a body or enough substance, but he still had friends in the dark realms. They had detected Harry Potter near one of the portals, and got back to Voldemort immediately. Voldemort offered them to rule over limited geographical areas whenever he came into power, if they were able to trap Harry Potter in their realm. Voldemort could get Harry out whenever he was ready for his new body, since he would need his blood.

Over the centuries of persecution, all types of wizards and witches had hidden at the manor during those times. One of them, had unwisely opened one of the gates into the dark underworld, and had left it partially opened. Since there were still wards, they could not go far into this world, but they had power in selected areas. This was one of the reasons why, parts of the manor had closed down over time.

There had been complaints about ghosts, shadows, and other ghoulish apparitions. It could had been found and closed; however, the breaking away from the Wizarding world had caused the very problem they were being faced with: open doors, gates and portals into less than desirable places, and lacking the knowledge to close the entrances.

Of course, their reach was limited to areas near the portal and would require two things, for the child or children, to be within reach, and for them to come to them by their free will.

 **Hogwarts**

Upon his arrival at the castle, Dumbledore called for Severus and Minerva.

"Severus is already gone for the weekend. This was his night off; he should be back tomorrow by teatime, or maybe later tonight."

"Minerva, we have a crisis, Harry Potter has been missing from the Dursley's home for a few days now. He is without protection, and Voldermort can reach him if Master Potter is not behind the blood wards. "

"How did you find out?"

"Through Ministry channels, imagine, the Muggle authorities are involved. Basically, the relatives abused the child badly, and at the Ministry, I was asked of my involvement. I told them the truth that you had brought him to their door since Petunia was the only known living relative."

"Albus, you told me to take Harry to and drop him at the door. At the time, I thought it was a terrible thing to do and told you so. And now you are blaming me for one of your most irresponsible decisions? We could have safely taken him to a different place."

"I wasn't the one dropping him there. As the Headmaster I won't be judged kindly if this were to get out. We have problems, the Malfoys are going to ask to be guardians, and they might win if Harry shows up. Right now we must find him and place strong wards around him. The sister had the same blood, and it made more sense to place the wards around her home, her blood reinforces the wards."

Minerva left the room, she was disgusted with Albus. He had made an irresponsible decision and had endangered a young life. She hoped that someone nice had picked him up; she was convinced Lucius Malfoy had changed for whatever reason. And if Lucius were the one who had picked him up, so be it. How did Albus even think of shifting the blame? No, she'd not allow that to happen.

Harry had to be found, the wards could be moved to the new location. Some instinct was telling her that she had to talk to Severus in private.

 **At Granger Manor**

Elly, Remus, and the two Granger couples arrived at the door of the nursery at the same time. Lucius had Floo back around the same time and proceeded to the nursery. The feeling of something wrong, of danger to his offspring, angered the Veela in Lucius, who was already at the edge just feeling the anxiety of his mate.

Add that to the whispers which had sounded like his father's voice; yes, the children were in mortal danger, and he knew it. However, for the sake of his great-grandfather, he tried to remain calm.

Narcissa and Lucius also rushed to the nursery. By time they reached it, the Granger were in full panic mode.

Remus took charge. He would lead the team and told them so. The moment when he detected the alcohol fumes on the nurse, Moony had wanted to rip her throat. _If something happened to the little witch she is dead._ Moony wanted blood, and Remus agreed.

"I don't know what would have made them leave the room. They took all their bags with them, most peculiar." Marguerite indicated, "The doors are closed, so they cannot have gone far."

Remus and Lucius both thought about Harry Potter, and about what the children might have heard during the last days. They also remembered Dumbledore saying that Harry was protected by heavy blood wards at the Dursley's.

They looked for an hour or so; Remus used his werewolf nose and wondered if Sirius would be up to helping. Two noses were better than one, but he might not get better results, within a short distance their scent was gone, it ended at a dead end, that could not be. The wolfhounds were sniffing and wanted to go and look for the children. Surprisingly, the other dogs recognized them as superior and all was calm for now.

The problem was the many rooms that were abandoned at the Manor. The doors to mothballed (not in use, but could be without major effort) areas were closed, but it had never stopped the children from exploring. The fear that they could have opened the doors to the outside was growing.

"It is going to be dark within one hour, we need to call the Estate staff and maybe the police, to organize a search," Paul advised.

Lucius was thinking to call the Aurors bppphhhhut with the Harry situation and the Azkaban trio, it was not a smart idea.

"The police are not what we need, the children are either here, or they have been taken away by magic means." Lucius' voice was heavy with apprehension. "We might be better to try on our own. I am calling some associates if you'd allow me. Whereas we will need some assistance, I am just not quite sure who can be trusted."

He couldn't see straight, he needed to calm down.

"Remus, first let's talk to Snape. He might have some ideas."

They separated in groups, all those that were healthy and able. The Lestrange brothers and Sirius were still incapacitated, and it might be a couple of days before they were strong enough.

After looking around for hours, the wolfhounds would always end up by a wall. Even the house elves searched until they were bone tired.

It was with heavy hearts that the search was stopped for the night, a light meal was served, and everyone went to bed full of aprehension. Lucius sent several messages to "specialists."

*``~~~``*o*``~~~``*

Lucius held Narcissa close to his chest, Dobby had assured him that he felt the children in the house, but they were hidden from their eyes.

She raised her face towards his. In seconds they were making mad love. After all was calm, "Cissy, I am afraid. What if something has happened to my little dragon," Lucius asked, he was anguished. He had talked to Serpens who wished they had already left the country. "I think that the Dark Lord had something to do with it. How I wish that I didn't have the mark. I am afraid."

"I am too, so afraid."

*``~~~``*o*``~~~``*

Grant and Jeanie were both holding to each other as survivors, their baby, their sweet girl gone. What had they heard to make them run? "Oh, dear Lord, I know what happened. They surely heard about someone coming to ask about Harry. It must have been that. They were afraid, and Hermione has been very interested in stories of runaway children, rather fascinated. Where have they gone?"

He held her even tighter feeling her tears wet his chest. He knew they were in the house somewhere. He remembered when he was a young boy getting lost for hours and could have sworn the stairways and doors had moved.

Both hoped to drive the fear away with their love.

*``~~~``*o*``~~~``*

Elly hadn't stopped crying. She felt guilty for not checking earlier because she had been with him. Remus told her that was nonsense. "Love, don't cry. I didn't find a trace of them around the entire perimeter of the house, they are still in. The dogs didn't want to follow outside. We will find them and by this time tomorrow we'll be laughing. They got lost and this place is so big."

He didn't believe that himself. They had been yelling and calling for them. But the house was very, very big, and they could be anywhere. He was afraid that a magical being would have taken them away.

She held on to him for dear life, and he was happy to give her comfort. He was not longer alone, Frankie and his sweet pixies would be found, he hoped.

a/n not sure if they would had gone to bed, but they know there is little they can do. I'd say they slept a couple of hours.


	40. Chapter 40 Sirius and Strange Events

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

 ** _A/N Thanks to all the kind readers who had shared their thoughts with me. I know they are right. Although my dream is to publish, I also have wanted to share my stories with many who cannot afford to buy books. One of the reasons why I write here. If the readers still show interest by reviewing, discussing etc, I will continue my presence here. I have a beta who is reviewing the next chapters. It will be welcomed_.**

 **Severus takes his leave from Sirius**

Severus had to leave early; there were urgent things that he needed to do at Howgarts, before his meeting with Albus. He needed to make sure that his memories of these days would stay safely hidden. He promised to come as often as possible while he researched at Hogwarts. Before leaving he stopped by Sirius' room, he knocked and let himself in.

Sirius appeared withdrawn and pale. "How are you today?' Severus asked a bit shy; the previous evening he had realized that his feelings for the beautiful wizard were far from gone.

The sense of betrayal remained, and maybe, it would be there for a while. He was also aware that his love for Lily would never fade, and understood that Maddy wasn't Lily and neither was Sirius. After the Pixie's healing he had a new perspective, fate was giving him back a chance with Sirius, and not only that, but also one with a fantastic witch. He would be an idiot to turn Maddy down. Who knew if this were something that Sirius could live with; Severus certainly hoped that was the case.

"Better, I am sorry that I made a scene yesterday. The Dementors made a number on me. I am no longer sure what is going on inside of me. The Pixies fixed me up but there are still fears and damage."

Severus stood closer to him and shyly stretched his hand to caress Sirius' long locks. He was always in awe at Sirius' beauty. Sirius smiled as he caught the hand, kissed it softly, then held it against his cheek, making Severus' heart expand in his chest.

"We made so many mistakes, didn't we? And now what? I don't want to go back to the old ways. Are we now friends, real friends?" Sirius asked; his smile made Severus drunk with joy.

Severus pulled Sirius' hand, to return his kiss, "Friends, and what do you make out the witch? Maybe we should both try, your problems would be solved. As for me, I am willing." His eyes were pleading, hoping to have struck an accord. He wouldn't allow his heart to be hurt once more. He was still young at 24 and willing to try again, one last time.

Sirius laughed, "It is a deal; though I need to get better. Before anything I must enjoy my godchild, where is he this morning? Where are my pint-size healers, I want to play with my pixies?" He appeared happy and excited to see the children.

Severus turned paler, "You must ask Remus, I need to be on my way," Snape moved the hair out Sirius' face, affectionately. "I have missed you for a long time. Please stay safe." Bending down, he kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Bye love."

When he closed the door behind him, Severus was smiling. His heart beat fast and furious, and he was happy. He wanted to take care of himself and would start by consulting Grant, because he wanted to have his teeth fixed. It was the beginning of a new life. All thanks to the Pixies; The children must be found, he thought.

oooO*Oooo

 **Bad News**

"REMUS," Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs.

Severus ran towards the Floo, he didn't want to be around when the other shoe dropped. Although, he was sure that Harry would be found, he had no doubt something dark was at play. He was going to ask for emergency leave to take care of personal affairs, but first he wanted to consult the Hogwarts' library. It was the weekend, and he would have time to research.

Remus arrived at Sirius' room; he was rather annoyed. "They have a Muggle system to call from room to room, and a scroll indicating the numbers, no need to scream." He pointed to both, "If you care, I will show you how to use them." Remus wanted everyone in their best behavior, and Sirius with all his refined upbringing, could still manage to be such a brat.

"I still don't have a wand and no means of communicating," he answered ignoring Remus' advice about the house phone. He wanted a wand and would not rest until he would be acknowledged.

"Where are Harry and the Pixies' merry band?"

Remus hesitated, he closed his eyes full of apprehension, "You must stay calm, or I will have to put your under again. Promise to think before you act or talk?" He bit his lips, he was totally ready for a big explosion.

Sirius already appeared ready to bolt and take action. At once, a giant headache struck Remus, it really hurt. He was worried sick and afraid that Elly would somehow blame the disappearance on him, and she would further rethink their relationship. This could not happen; both Moony and he adored the witch. Forget that, she was his, he'd marked her; he was married to her. How could he tell her?

Hmmm, Sirius still had not answered, so Remus opened his hands, questioning him.

"I promise, mostly," Sirius, apparently acquiescing.

Remus' trust was thin, he took out his wand to point at Sirius, "First of all, yes Grant's mother is Grindelwald's daughter; her entire family was decimated at the end of the Muggle war, shortly before the Dark Wizard was killed by Albus. She didn't know about her father's dark side because they, the family, lived a quiet country life. She married a, hmm, neither Muggle nor a wizard, Grant's father." He kept a close eye on Sirius.

"Ok, I follow, they are not Death Eaters, Maddy is not a Death Eater, and she isn't quite a Muggle born, okay. What does it have to do with Harry?" Sirius didn't appear to be well.

"Apparently the children's nurse was drinking while taking care of the children—" Remus stopped at Sirius' hand gesture to stop.

"Are the children well? No, something has happened. Is that why I smell fear and anxiety on you? Tell me they are well and safe. Please do so." Sirius sounded nearly hysterical.

This didn't bode well. "I will kill her; I am a convict, who cares."

"Sirius calm down, please, while the children were napping the nurse was drinking and dozed off. Around the same time, we all felt that something was wrong, by the time we came into the nursery all the children but Evie, the little girl, were gone. One of the dogs went with them; imagine they packed clothes and biscuits." He smiled at the later.

"And where are they?" Sirius asked, already knowing that he would hate the answer. His face was once again pale, while inside he was boiling in anger at Severus' underhandedness. Damn wizard, no wonder that he had been so anxious to bolt.

"We cannot find them. Although they are still within this Manor, it is gigantic. It was built over several centuries; it has hundreds of rooms, closets, wardrobes, crawl spaces, attics, hidden passageways, mothballed areas, you name it. The children are rather small and could easily be hiding. Maybe they were asleep when we called them." Remus was anxious, and Sirius was too smart to be fooled.

Sirius was quiet, "I want to help find them, and it is time Padfoot makes a comeback. I will eat breakfast. Two noses are better than one." He stood up and held on to Remus, they were both worried. Finally, things were looking up for the two Marauders, they even had Lily and James' child, and now this. They gave each other a hug, afraid for their future.

 **Lestrange's Strange Turn**

The Lestrange brothers had been talking; both agree that they owed their lives to Lucius, the Aurors, and really to the Pixies, and how dreadful that they were missing. Rodolphus was concerned of Voldemort's involvement. He knew that he wasn't dead; Bella had told him that much, and she must have been right. Both brothers shivered full of aprehension.

"Rab, I feel so different, I am now convinced that Bella and the Dark Lord used a dark spell on me. When Cissy told me that she loved Lucius, I was enraged. And there was Bella, so beautiful and so available, however, I should had listened to my head; I was still repulsed by her. I still don't understand why I married her. Why did I do it when I alredy knew of their threats against you? I really don't know."

"Brother, no need to say more. The important part is that you are no longer under their influence. It is the best thing. There are stored memories that clearly show that you were under an influence. Furthermore, I didn't want to participate in any of the tortures, but I was tortured myself and forced to do it. Thanks to wherever the little wizards and witch did, we are all better."

"Yes, you are right. What powers do they have? I feel as if I am clean inside, I cannot explain it. I cannot wait to be well. Where are my saviors, we need to reward them well."

"Ah, they are missing and nobody knows where, I hope to be able to help. We don't understand the how, it is the work of magic, hopefully they haven't been found by something evil. By the way, we have an old acquaintance here. Remember Aunt Mathilde's relatives? The little girl who I wanted to marry? The one I fought you for? Do you remember when we vowed?"

Rodolphus laughed and patted Rab's arm, "I do remember mon frère, it was the one time you defied me, a little angry pup. I'd never seen you screaming like that; hmm, wait, you kicked my shins and punched my stomach. Are they here or what?"

"Yes, imagine my surprise, Kelly, that is her name, is the aunt of the little witch. Aunt Mathilde was her great-aunt, not our blood relation, so all is fine. Ah, and a fine beautiful witch she is; I cannot wait for her to meet you and please be fair. You are still married to Bella, but surely we can find a way to undo that tie. I have a theory, we might already be, err, married. We did it by the old altar, I looked at one of their Muggle pics. There was a magic chain around us, no fire flies as they thought. If so you couldn't have married Bella."

"Mon Dieu, you might be right, if so… Bella, could it be? Perhaps I am not married to her…we need to check; so maybe we have a wife, with rights?" They both smiled.

"Is she pretty?" Rodolphus wanted to know.

"Remember Aunt Mathilde? And Jeanie? Well prettier than the two of them." They grinned from ear to ear.

"So glad that you imposed your will, this would be like a good dream. I remember that day. The fathers were furious, they said I had performed the old ritual, and that it was binding. That is what they told me the day I told them about Bella, "we hope that you know what you are doing because you already are married. Better hope that Bella never finds out."'

They looked at each other, laughed, and shook their hands.

"We need to go to breakfast now, hear the news and check on our bride." Rodolphus raised his eyebrows a couple of times, looking rather naughty.

"I hope that we are right, is so, we must have someone helping us." Rabastan said, he believed in the help from beyond the veil.

 _You do, it is time our families unite again and tears end. It is time to stop the monster who has destroyed so much_. The help was Tante Mathilde, her family, and some dear friends. _Too bad our presence isn't strong enough, no matter, that is what family and friends are good for._

A/N A couple short chapters coming up, to let you know I'm still here, at least with this story. I will continue those which generate interest, for the mean while. Much love, me.


	41. Unexpected Bride

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, and new developments are my intellectual property.

 **The Unexpected Bride**

Rabastan stopped talking and helped Rodolphus to get ready. He was very grateful to be out the terrible prison. He was, even, happier to have his mind cleared from the madness and despair inflicted by Bella, and aggravated by the Dementors. He even felt better with the door now open to them.

It was equally remarkable to be treated so well by Half Bloods, further showing him the errors of their former ways. They were at a fine room and had been welcomed as valued guests. Perhaps his ideas about blood were all wrong. Never mind, he was sure they were all wrong, look at Kelly, beautiful and talented; little Hermione, perhaps the most powerful witch he had ever met. But nothing was as good as his Kelly, what he felt, he couldn't explain it. There was a way to know if they had indeed married, check her shoulder blade, the moment he touched it should be visible.

Jeanie's parents had left in the middle of the night and arrived for breakfast. They were hoping for any news about their granddaughter and new grandson, how could they be missing? Everyone tried to eat something and be ready for the day ahead, Serpens and Thallia went back to the Manor to research in the library.

Rodolphus was brought on the wheelchair; all his leg bones had been broken, and the mending was taking its normal time, the normal magical time, a few days. The difference was that his eyes were clear, no longer anguished; whatever tormented him was out of his soul. He was an attractive, tall, dark wizard.

Both Lucius and Rodolphus were so handsome that they did not appear to be real; you could tell they were extraordinaire beings; it was the same for the young wizards. Maybe it had to with their magic.

Both of the Granger and L'Orc families were rethinking their pasts, and how the families had given up their magic during uncertain times, when ignorance and prejudice had prevailed. Maybe it was time to re-evaluate their positions and gain an advantage for the children's sakes. What was stranger was the fact that they only married to members of magic families, meaning their magic was still strong.

"So you are Rodolphus, yes, I can see that, the tall and handsome boy, fighting with his young brother over Kelly. nice to see you again; maybe we are in-laws. At least your father, Martin, thought so; he apologized and said that perhaps it hadn't come to pass. I said we didn't mind. Who knows?" Charlotte smiled. She was still a beautiful woman, and Marguerite was grateful for the welcomed cheerful laugh.

"I certainly hope so, " Rodolphus said, meaning it.

They all made small talk, and Rodolphus observed the young witch Kelly for a while, and then taking turns to look at Cissy. She looked sad and upset. Lucius had stolen Cissy from him; but they had been kind to him. The young witch was a beauty, no question. He knew that Rab was right. It was his choice this time, too bad thatvit could not be Cissy, she had been his first love. He sighted thinking that he still loved her.

Damn, he could feel Lucius eyes on him, on his every move. And Cissy, why was she looking at Kelly like that? Strangely, he didn't like that. He looked at Kelly again, and he felt odd. Narcissa left his mind, it was rather sudden. Strangely, he felt as if Kelly belonged to him.

He fixed his eyes on the young witch, she was rather delicious, yes delicious came to mind. Not an ounce of darkness; he wondered what she tasted like. Gods, he needed to look at her shoulder blade. He hoped that she was theirs, he truly did.

Now he understood why the symbol had never appeared on Bella, and why she couldn't conceive. Perhaps they had a wife, a real wife. Rab and he needed to talk to her. Wait, now they were over 18, and this was the first time he'd seen her, according to the ceremony…he raised the sleeve of his jumper. His heart accelerated.

"I will help with the research, if the children are here, we should be able to find them by magic means, if not there must be something concealing them." Rodolphus offered, he was about to burst, feeling light headed. They needed to talk to her.

"Yes, it is the best, keeping you away and out of trouble." Lucius remarked with marked disdain.

"Not a problem," he looked again at Kelly, and forgot that Cissy was in the same room. Kelly was theirs, how to tell her. She was all that he could think about. The more than he looked, the more perfect she looked. His father had said, "Our magic knows her, the one for us; it hits you on the head, and you will know without a doubt; no one else will do. My father said it was part of our magic."

Cissy noticed and made a rather nasty face and Lucius caught her. He wasn't very happy. Why was she even looking at another wizard? It just wasn't the way a Veela mate would behave. He was going to ask Serpens, it just wasn't possible. She was hurting him; and Rodolphus wasn't even looking at her. He could see that Lestrange was under a thrall.

Rabastan's heart beat wildly just sitting next to Kelly. He had never felt like this about any witch before. She smelled of spring time, of hope and new times. There would be time in front of them. He could see them three, raising their babies; and he hoped that everyone would be happy.

He moved his hand toward Kelly's, which rested on the chair's arms, half hidden by the tablecloth. She moved her hand towards his, her stomach almost sick. Gosh, she was not a teenager. When his hand covered hers, and his thumb caressed her wrist, both felt a small shock travelled through their bodies, and they looked at each other with amazement.

However, he did not stop and kept caressing her palm and wrist with his thumb; she could hardly eat; moreover, she was amazed at how she was feeling just from holding hands. She was feeling improper stirrings from a hand held and a caress, darn. She felt liquid fire burning at her core.

Rabastan was in a world of his own imagining; in his mind, he was caressing her body and conveying that message with each movement of his fingers. He needed to cut out the imaging, or pretty soon he would not be able to stand up, not dressed in the Muggle clothes. He looked at Rodolphus, who looked enthralled with Kelly. Maybe they were as good as married, he hoped. He noticed his brother's eyes. Rabastan saw it; Dolphus wanted the witch, but she was his, first.

Merlin, he wanted to taste her lips, and they were leaving in three days, he had to do it before then. He had no idea how Muggle witches felt about pre-marital sex, who could he ask? For sure, Grant was not a choice, maybe he'd just ask her. But wait, if they were married? He wanted to look at her shoulder plate, he would touch it with his tongue.

 **-Padfoot makes an appearance** -

Elly was helping Evie with her breakfast. "Mommy, where's Fankie?" The sleepy toddler asked. She had been calling her brother since the moment she woke up.

Elly couldn't help it and tears started flowing. Her mom noticed on time; Marguerite came to sit by her daughter and granddaughter, and held Elly's hand. Who in turn, slowly calmed down and smiled when Evie kissed her again.

"Don't 'cries' Mommy. I luv you," the toddler kissed her with sticky lips.

Remus came into the room with a large black dog. The sad pack minus one approached, the four dogs ran to meet them. To everyone's surprise, they danced around the big dog and even offer him their throats; they recognized the alpha of the group. Brutus and Negus, came to greet him banging their tails.

"Where did you get that handsome beast?" Paul asked.

"He came with us yesterday," Remus flashed a smile that made Elly's inside turn to jelly, he was so handsome. Her hunger for him rose even while she was so anxious, she wanted her body close to his. Remus smelled her arousal when he sat by her, and it took great restrain to stay away from her.

Maddy, who loved dogs, came over and ran her hands through his hair. "You are such a pretty girl." And she hugged his neck.

"Boy, he is a boy, his name is Padfoot." Remus added. Padfoot panted and licked Maddy's hands, she bent, and he licked her right inside her mouth.

"Yuck, naughty boy, you are handsome, aren't you? I think that I am taking him back to America with me. I need someone to warm my bed." She laughed.

Grant grinned knowing the identity of the rascal dog. Similar smiles crossed several of the room occupants. His parents would love knowing the Animagus' powers, but he wasn't sure if Maddy would, not after that silly remark. Sirius steadily licked her hands, and she giggled. Remus just rolled his eyes and exhaled.

"I don't remember Padfoot when you arrived." Paul Granger remarked.

"He came later with Lucius and Rodolphus, you just didn't notice. He will help us today." Remus left to take Padfoot back to the room, declaring that he was a beggar.

He came back with Sirius, who could not help it and gave Maddy a wicked and knowing little smile, one that made her feel uncomfortable as if he knew something she didn't.

"I heard that you were quite taken with my dog." He smiled once again.

They separated in groups to start the search. Remus came back with Padfoot, and asked, "Is it all right, if Padfoot comes along with us, he will help a lot, the hounds should also come."

In minutes all the Magical people took their wands out. Dobby offered." I can look with Axel; there are places that you might not be able to see."

 **Floo Control Department -** **Or how a bachelor can find good food**.

"Hortensia good to see you," Moody greeted his old acquaintance and sat on a chair near her desk. They were conversing for a spell, and while doing so, he played with papers on her desk. There were reports from reactivated Floos for verification, and in between the stack—a connection between an old registered home and Malfoy Manor, and another connection between Malfoy Manor and some other old registered, but unused for longer than one hundred years' Floo.

Moody was in the habit to go from office to office. Vigilance did pay, and even more with a bit of sleuthing. This would not do, it was probably related to hiding the convicts. He had a cup of tea on his hand which he sat on the desk. He reached his wand inside the pocket and caused the tea to spill.

"Oh, dear me, please get your wand and dry up before it damages the report scrolls. My wand is in my pocket. Since Dania has been sick all week, I have not even have time to look at them and determine what needs to be forwarded to the investigators. We always get the originals, and if they get damaged, oh imagine."

Hortensia rambled on, discussing a lot of information about their operation to trustful Moody.

He had already taking care of the situation, with a quick drying spell the spill was gone, and with another flick of his wrist, he made sure the documents were inside his robe. Lucius should have known every activity was closely watched. Good thing he had gone to visit Hortensia, besides, she was a fine cook.

"So Moody, I have a fine chicken to roast for tonight, do you have time?" He smiled, and decided to pay a visit to Lucius. He needed to go at tea time, he remembered the fine vittles last time.

A/N There are departures from the original. I think they are good I think. Hope you are enjoy it. Be well.


	42. CAST-SUMMARY OF MOST CHARACTERS

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

The next chapter, later today.

For now the best I can do, the ffiction's editor reformats everything. A list, sorted by first, of most all the character's thus far. Later, I'll have a short summary. As a reader pointed out, serials make it difficult to keep things in order. It took me many tries, trying to overcome the system limitations. Please be happy w/this. Make a copy or bookmark the chapter.

 **Names- Nicknames and some relations.**

Abraxas Malfoy - - Lucius' father, Draco Malfoy's grandfather

Anne-Margueritte Granger - - Gellert's daughter- Hermione Granger's paternal grandmother.

Avery II - - DE

Arthur Weasley - - OTHER

Charles Weasley - Charlie - OTHER

Brutus Malfoy-dog - - Draco's guard dog PET

Charlotte L'Orc - Hermione Granger's maternal grandmother

Dobby Elf-malfoy - -

Draco Malfoy - Shadow pixie

Eleanor Granger Rosier - Elly - HG's paternal aunt- Mother to Evie & Frankie- Married to Evan Rosier

Evan Rosier - - Dark Wizard -Elly's dead husband

Evangeline Granger-Rosie - Evie - HG's cousin, Elly's daughter

Franklin Rosier - Frankie - HG's cousin, Elly's son

Frederick Weasley - Fred - OTHER

Gellert Grindenwald - - Anna-M' Father, Hermione Granger's Great-grandfather

George Weasley - George - OTHER

Ginevra Weasley - Ginny - OTHER

Grant Granger - - Hermione Granger's father

Guy L'Orc- -Hermione Granger's grand-father

Harry Potter - - Light Pixie

Healer Muctis - - Malfoy's house Healer

Hera owl-Granger - - Hermione Granger's Owl

Hermione Granger - Mimi - Healer Pixie

Jeanie Granger - - Hermione Granger's mother

Kelly L'Orc - - Jeanie's sister -Hermione Granger's aunt – maybe bonded or married to Lestranges

Lucius Malfoy - Luke - Draco Malfoy's Father

Madeline Granger - Maddy - likes Snape & Sirius -Hermione Granger paternal aunt, Grant's sister

Martin Lestranger - Lestrange - Rabastan and Rodolphus

Mina owl-Malfoy - - Draco Malfoy's Mini Owl

Mipsypan Elf-Malfoy - - House elf Nurse to babies

Molly Weasley - - OTHER

Mr Jones - - House manager

Mrs Garcia - - housekeeper

Mrs Jones - - housekeeper

Narcissa Malfoy - - Draco Malfoy's Mother

Negus Malfoy-dog - - Lucius' guard dog

Octan Malfoy - - Abraxas' father, Lucius' grandfather

Peat Dog-Granger - -

Percival Weasley - Percy - OTHER

Peter Granger - - Grant's twin brother

Perdu Elf-Malfoy - - Gourment Elf

Pickle Dog-Granger - - Cairn Dog

Preppy Dog-Granger - - Cairn Dog

Prissy Dog-Granger - - Cairn Dog

Prowler Dog-Granger - - Cairn Dog

Rabastan Lestrange - Rab - maybe bonded to Kelly L'Orc Dark Wizard

Remus Lupin - - Werewolf

Rev Phillips - - Vicar around 39 years crony wit Rose

Rodolphus lestrange - Dolphus - maybe bonded to Kelly- maybe married to Bella Dark Wizard

Dark Wizard

Roland Lestrange - Ron -

Ronald Weasley - Ron -

Rose Deadwood - - Evil Nanny

Serpens Malfoy - - Lucius' Great grandfather

Severus Snape - - Draco Malfoy's godfather likes Maddy Granger and Sirius

Sirius Black - Padfoot - Animagus- likes Maddy Granger

Sofia Malfoy - - French wife to Octan, Lucius' grandfather

Thallia Malfoy - - Lucius' great grandmother, married to Serpens

Theodore Nott - Teddy - Draco's Friend

Tilly Lestrange - Mathilde - Witch married to Lestrange's uncles

Ursas Malfoy - Lucius Mother - Lucius Mother dead


	43. The Wait

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n thanks to all those who have kindly offer their support. I do listen. I don't want to be oversensitive, but it really has been a little much. One flame, two flames, three flames, even one hack, I can unterstand, but an ongoing attack, gets old quickly. Albeit I don't understand why people have to behave so poorly, I guess it is human nature. With all that said and done, I am going to keep a presence here, for the meantime.

I have an announcement, Nacf offered to help me Beta this story, thank you so much for her help.

Now, for those waiting to see what happened to the Pixies, here they are. Or better, here they are about to find them. Let's see what happens.

Now, the best I can do, the ffiction's editor reformats everything. Now you all have a list, sorted by first, of most all the character's thus far. Later, I'll have a short summary. As a reader pointed out, serials make it difficult to keep things in order.

Also many thanks for the invites to join different groups, at present I am very busy and it is with regret that I need to decline. I am honored. I hope to be able to do more in the future, thus I am keeping the invitations on file.

 _I am also behind on answering review comments, part of the same, no time. Even my old dog, 15 years in one week, a Lhasa has been ill. In case you haven't noticed I love animals, most anyway :) Dogs are a favorite, I do love cats as well, but my dogs hate them with a passion._

 **The wait -Dark Times-**

Elly, Jeanie, Marguerite, Charlotte, Thalia and Narcissa were not doing well. The aunties were also mopping around the house. After one day and nearly two nights of futile searches around the Manor and no clues available, the tension was growing. The women were crying all day long, even as they helped to

Lucius' Veela was at the surface because he couldn't stand his mate's sadness. Neither could Serpens' Veela to see his mate in so much pain. And of course, Lucius had not forgotten Narcissa's upset over Rodolphus, which added to his current state of distress.

Serpens was baffled about Narcissa, "Son, not even a curse could override a Veela's mate magic. Well, not unless she isn't your real true mate, there are a few cases. All of them had to do with mates who could have been a mate, but there is something damaged inside of them. Don't worry about it right now; it is probably just too much going on." Lucius worried nonetheless, not for the first time. He had never told anyone about Molly. He had been untruthful with his father as well. Molly had been his first; he was barely 14 at the time, maybe it had been normal, who knew.

Serpens was also in a bad place. He could hardly help the research; his heart was torn. During his and Thalia's lifetime, they had seen their child and grandchild murdered by Voldemort, and they had the feeling that the monster was involved once again. Serpens, as a Veela, was granted a longer life than wizards, if he were able to avoid an accident or being murdered. He wanted to live to kill the monster. Oh yes! He wanted to.

With Severus back at Hogwarts, Sirius was turning on his charm on Maddy, and she was softening up. Sirius found that his new friendship with Maddy helped him to ease the stress.

The only thing that brightened everyone's day was at the end of the futile search when they discovered Sirius' Animagi nature. His secret was revealed after Padfoot entered the room, dressed in trousers and a jumper.

Maddy came to play with him right away; she liked him a lot. "Who is that handsome boy; you are so much prettier than your papa. I love the clothes you are wearing. I am taking you over the pond." She was talking as she approached him.

Severus returned right on time to see Sirius' dog persona. At Maddy's remark, he smirked and rolled his eyes. You couldn't leave that flirt alone for a second. Even as a dog, he still got all the pretty witches…okay, and wizards.

Before Maddy reached him, the black dog changed back into Sirius to the delight of the group, and Maddy's semi-annoyance. In the end, she needed a laugh as much as everyone else, and she punched his arm with gusto.

"Watch it, I am still convalescing, I liked it better when you scratched me behind the ears." He winked and noticed her blush. He decided to skip the licking business because he didn't want to embarrass her. Oh dear, he was in love. Why not? She was perfect and beautiful.

He turned around when he heard Snape. His smile was so bright that Severus insides turned into mush.

- **Help**

Early the next morning Dobby Floo from the Manor with two mysterious wizards, whose visit was requested by Lucius. Who, anticipating their arrival, had earlier asked Lord Granger, "We need to move the three young wizards out her. Perhaps to other guest houses part of the estate." It paid to be cautious.

Dobby also delivered an owl, it was Moody's. Lucius read it aloud.

I went by the Floo permissions' department. It was a lucky hunch since two unauthorized Floo reconnections, were being ready to send to my department to be investigated. Both were connections to the Malfoy Manor; but no longer a source of worry since I've taken care of them. Moody-

Narcissa thought that the two Aurors were due for teatime. Better remind Perdu to fix enough refreshments, considering that last time they'd eaten enough food to feed a couple of families..

Remus saw the wizards with the hoods, and he was sure they were Unspeakables. They brought all kinds of contraptions and were amazed with the roof construction. Lucius brought them via Floo, so they didn't know where they were.

The leader of the three spoke to Lucius.

"It would be very difficult to detect magic from this house. The only way possible is if you had an affinity to someone in here." They both looked impressed with the shielding.

"Lucius, we have measured several points in the house. We can detect four children and one dog. They aren't moving, but are alive and well, thus probably asleep. They are safe, yet they are being watched, there are other forces near them." The one speaking raised its hand, to stop Lucius' questions.

"No, we cannot determine where they are because the location coordinates change radically every few seconds, and they actually 'disappear,' or better said their coordinates stop registering every minute or less. As, if they were being cloaked by something. Hence, we think they are in relative safety.

"There must be something that we can do. They must be found." Lucius voice had a hit of desperation.

"Unfortunately all that can be done, is to keep on looking and to research the history of this home. There might be portals, not uncommon in very old houses. If you find one it must be closed properly. Bring us to help. Good luck." Dobby accompanied them to Malfoy Manor to Floo back to wherever.

The three guests were brought back after they left. Rodolphus was still reading an old book.

"Wait, I found something," he showed them a page with several moving pictures. They showed wizards performing rituals, meant to open gates into the underworld.

"The object was to contact creatures for different reasons, protection, power, riches and such. These rituals are now forbidden; by now it is commonly known that such portals are very dangerous, period." He pointed at a picture of a giant clawed hand coming out a portal.

"It says in here that Magical beings can contact the underworld to perform favors for them. What if Voldemort is alive somewhere and is using the portal to bring Harry to him? He needs something from him." He said looking grim.

He didn't want to be under Bella's hands once again. The idea of the young children trapped made him sick; but the thought of Voldemort alive and back, forcing him to be under his command, made him sicker.

"Have you found a way how to close the portals?" Severus asked.

"Yes, it does explain how. However, it requires a special potion to seal the edges."

Severus read it, "It is very easy to prepare, I think all the ingredients can be purchased at the Alley. Once we find it, we can seal it temporarily with the incantation, but it must be sealed before a fortnight. The potion only takes a few hours of preparation; but let's find the children first."

They separated in groups to start the search.

In minutes, all the Magical people took their wands out. Dobby offered. "I can look with Axel; there are places that you might not be able to see. Maybe we can find them"

A methodic examination of every room was conducted. The house-elves were faster than the humans were, but once again were having problems examining parts of the house, as if they were being blocked.

Sirius had sniffed all around the house and confirmed the children had not been outside. Their scent was all over the place. It was rather strange how their traces changed almost hourly. The wolf hounds were exhausted going around in circles, with nothing to show.

 **\- The contact**

It was early afternoon and everyone was growing despondent. Marguerite sat in quietly, twisting her hands in despair. Her grandchildren, her treasures, not again, she closed her eyes. A raspy voice called her in accented English, "My flower, my Marguerite, of all the flowers my favorite."

She thought that she was hallucinating; no, she wasn't. There, she heard it again, "Papa?"

The room was in complete silence all at once.

In the tower, the Dark Wizard was trembling; his emotions were too intense. His child after nearly forty years, alive; however, he controlled his emotions knowing that any big changes would alert his hated jailer, Albus Dumbledore.

"My baby, you are alive. I knew it that it was you." Marguerite was crying, not alert that her younger daughter had an eye on her. Her Maddy had her feelers out, she could hear a voice but not clearly enough. She was the only one.

The others in the room were just watching. Paul came to sit by her, on the chair's arm. He took her cold 5 in his.

"We will talk again, but for now, the children are in a lot of danger. You must build wards around the house, and close the open door to the underworld. They are in an abandoned part of the house, probably hidden from you. I have made a protection around them, but will not last long." He paused, he sounded exhausted.

"I am going to tell you all that I've seen, and when you get close to them, I will send you a sign. But you must be aware that I am getting weaker."

Marguerite started to get up, when her daughter Maddy ran to assist her. "Maddy. I might know where they are." Everyone listened to her explanations. She sat down and could not stop crying and smiling. She had heard her father. Her father! She knew that he had done a lot of harm, but he was her father, and she loved him.

 **\- The search continues**

A party went ahead, Grant, Paul, Lucius, Remus, Marguerite, Elly, Jeanie, Narcissa and Padfoot. The other waited for a short while and also followed her father's directions. Lucius made a note to bring the wolfhounds, they were with the elves, how he wished to find them.

Grant finally had a hold of the plans of the house, but he said they were not 100% accurate. Due to heating costs and other factors, many rooms and entire sections had been locked entirely.

Serpens had been looking through mountains of old archives and finally found them. During the last Muggle war, many items had been secured in tubes and covers, and nobody had bothered to put them back in place.

"This plan might not be totally accurate since it doesn't account for renovations, and many other small changes over the centuries. The place is over five hundred years old, at least the site is. During the persecution years false walls were built, as well as hidden stairways and passages between the walls. I think, that is possible they are behind the wall we keep hitting every time, they might have gotten around a stairway, a door, who knows." Paul explained.

"Love, we need to find them soon, I think that time is running out, I am not sure how to explain it, but I know there is a danger, something wants to get one of the children." Marguerite added. Whereas her father hadn't say so, she knew it. Elly and Maddy also knew it, just as they knew that all the children were in peril.

"I was afraid of that." Lucius said. "I don't see how but all is possible." He didn't want to go into Voldemort, not even to mention his name. Albeit he had known, he hadn't wanted to accept that Voldemort wasn't really dead. His father had told him that the demented wizard had built safeties to come back, even from the dead. He was now sure of it.

"Here, I think they went through here," Remus indicated. When he looked back, he noticed Maddy holding on to Severus' arm. He smiled, what was up? Wait, Sirius and Maddy, and Severus and Maddy? He quit smiling, and he growled. Padfoot bumped him and growled back.

Cut it out, Moody admonished him, concentrate on finding the pups, and then worry about our sex life.

Remus was showing the way through a dark stairway in a corner, and Grant was a little ahead explaining something.

"The stairway was part of the servants' stairways; they used them to come up and down unseen by the guests and the house residents. Many are quite old and dangerous. As you might have noticed, there are children locks on all of them." Grant sighed, "Unfortunately, Frankie is quite proficient at opening them. He is tall and his fingers are virtual screwdrivers. Yes, indeed, he can open just about everything."

Lucius had no idea what was a screwdriver but he imagined some kind of Muggle tool. He thought of Arthur Weasley, of how he would enjoy this. Too bad that Molly was such a bad apple.

"Well the gate is open," Lucius reported, and Padfoot smelled it.

Remus also bent and sniffed the gate. Grant had seen Remus doing this often; albeit that it seemed strange, he didn't comment. Perhaps, he was another kind of Animagus. He would ask later.

"They went through here."

Hope bloomed inside everyone.

a/n poor pixies. I feel terrible thinking of the parents. Hmm.


	44. The Pixies' Rescue - The Battle Begins

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n some have said the focus is off the Pixies. Unfortunately I needed to set the stage, and realistically the children are very young and need assistance. Each couple will have a role in the future. But mostly has been staged, be patient. Ready for warrior Pixies? Here they come.

I have an actual family-relation tree, a graphic. Maybe I will set something in Google drive. Any ideas?

 **The Rescue**

Dobby appeared with a pop, "Lord Malfoy, I cannots finds them, we cants reach the entire house. The walls moves in the old area. Negus and Brutus be seeing somethins."

Lucius didn't ask, he believed it. He knew that they were against something terrible. He had seen the nasty things coming out the sick wizards. He had seen how evil looked, and he was mostly a convert.

Same with Severus. He didn't want another Dark Mark; neither did he want whatever came out of the sick Wizards. He also knew evil. Voldemort was evil, and he must be alive somewhere. And if he were, Harry was in danger. They were all in danger when you thought about it.

It had been his pride and jealousy that had hurt Harry. He had promised Lily to take care of her baby, and he hadn't. He prayed that nothing happened to them. The darkness inside him, all the terrible hate was gone. He didn't want it back.

He had killed for the monster; he had hurt people, and he was afraid for his soul. He owed it to the little ones. If they were gone, maybe evil would come back inside him, and he didn't want that.

The stairs were very dark, they used the lanterns, but Lucius pulled out his wand and cast "Lumox." A light illuminated their way. Grant looked at it with fascination, and in one second he realized what he had missed. He wanted to learn; they didn't need money, and his new job was to learn more about magic.

The steps were uneven and treacherous. Finally, they arrived at a door, but it was closed.

Maddy was up front and pushed the door. It didn't budge; it was stuck. Severus tried and got the same result. "Alohomora" but the door stayed closed.

After nearly two hours of trying, Lucius decided to blow the door open, "Everyone, move up a few steps." A small explosion and a hallway opened in front of them.

 **-The lost children** -

The man on the tower was keeping his mind connected to his daughter's, but he was weakening. The bubble was failing, and the kids were waking up.

The calling from the conservatory was more intense. Draco felt the evil and the danger upon all of them, but all he cared about was the danger to his Mimi. He was feeling currents of strength and wanted to protect his little mate. Whereas he couldn't fight against such forces, it was good to resist, it would give them needed time to be found.

Hermione remembered the biscuits, "We needs to eat, Daddy says you need to eat to stay strong."

Although scared, their bellies were rumbling. "Yes," they all agreed and the few biscuits were shared by all five, children and dog. It helped, the food gave them hope, and the will to wait. The short respite didn't last. The sense of evil was too strong. They all knew that they were in mortal danger.

Draco was again in warrior mode. His body shielded his Mimi. The Veela inside knew the importance of protecting his mate. His claws were out, and his mouth set in a snarl, to best show whoever that he wasn't going down easy.

"Why're your teeths sharp?" Harry asked Draco. Quite impressed of Draco's new look. He understood that something had triggered it.

"Mimi, nofing happens to my Mimi." He answered, although, afraid, he was ready to defend his mate. His brave attitude emboldened all of them. Between the sugar energy and the young Veela in warrior mode, they felt less scared.

Hermione's magic was strong; the small terrier barked but stayed behind the kids. The young witch lifted her hand and pulled towards them to close the door, "Door close."

She nearly got it done, but it rebounded open and a cold wind blew across the hallway. Each one of them felt the pull to go into the room. It called them, it was like an invisible hand pulled them towards it.

However, their solidarity and faith on each other, made them stronger. Even though they were all afraid, even the little Veela, they all resisted.

Hermione, who had the heart of a warrior, was still full of the pixie spirit. _Were the Pixies not able to get rid of the nasty goo_? It was worth a try.

"Traco, Arry, try 'wiph' me. We do Pixies to close the door. We pretend we're closing the door. 'Ramember' we pull with our hands, and we send pixie magic." Frankie wanted to try and joined them, he imitated them.

They sat on the floor, all huddled against each other, and the terrier sat behind them. "Door close," they kept repeating it while their bodies shook with fear. They all opened their hands in front of them, the palms up, 'pulling' the door towards them hoping to close it.

Visible streams of magic flowed from their small hands straight towards the door. The streams could be seen along the door frame. At least, they were able to keep the door half closed.

Their powerful magic made the ones inside hungry for them, to own one of them. They all wished the same, to possess their bodies.

The Pixies were waging their first real battle against the Dark Forces, this became clear later on. The were fighting for their humanity and for one of them, for Harry.

They kept repeating, "We Pixies want the door close, door stay closed. We Pixies…" Their valor was unwavering; the Pixie training was paying off.

Albeit, currents of dark power clashed against the seal formed by the Pixies, they could see the 'bubble' around them cracking. Besides their arms and bodies grew tired and were very, very afraid. More than one had an 'accident,' but that was the least of their problems.

A hallway away from them, Marguerite heard a clear voice, "This way and fast, they are at their limit. Bye love."

At the tower, the old wizard closed his eyes. He had two enemies; if he'd ever escaped, he would kill the last one; but only to protect his family because he was done with killing. If he had only understood earlier, he would have killed the one who was hurting his babies. He saw him too late. No, oh no! His eyes wouldn't stay open. Tears ran down his cheeks.

Marguerite indicated the way, but it led to another blind hallway.

Remus looked and pushed at the edge of the wall. He sniffed carefully, Padfoot came and did the same.

Padfoot whined, Remus nodded his head. He placed his hands flat on the wall; it was a fake sliding-wall. "There," it slid open, easily.

They could hear the children, something about a door and Pixies, and they could also hear a small bark.

They arrived at the wall where they huddled. The children had given up a few seconds before. They were all drained. Remains of the magic still travelled towards the open door.

Draco was the only standing. He stood in front of all of them. He was in full Veela mode, nails, small fangs, large golden eyes, and the hair, with multicolor shades, all fluffed. No wings, or talons, the nails a little longer and very sharp, just like a puppy dog guarding.

The women all melted, and everyone had tears filling their eyes. Remus smiled, wanting to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Stop," Lucius yelled.

He had his wand pointed at the door. He had seen the few currents of magic still popping and traveling on that direction.

The feeling of danger had risen; there was something evil and dark emanating from the room. Now they could all see the dark vapors leaving through the open door.

"Papa, the door ," Hermione cried.

"The room," the other children exclaimed. Their bodies trembling and their teeth chattering.

Lucius aimed at the door to close it, Severus and Remus joined him along with some of witches. Grant was watching in awe. They were all slowly walking towards the children. The other magic adults had their wands pointed towards the children, ready to protect them.

"Stay there, don't move and stay there," Lucius kept telling the children.

Lucius was afraid that if the children moved, they might be within the reach of the entities behind the door, and they would lose them, forever.

"I think we need to fire away until we are at the door. It is an open gate to a realm, or maybe it is inside the room. We can just block the room. The book said gates can be opened anywhere, and they can be closed." Lucius told them.

"Yes, there is a open gate into the underworld, there are many waiting, and I can feel them." Marguerite warned.

Dobby disobeyed, jumped with Axel, and proceeded to pop the children and the dogs away. They were very fast, and Lucius was ever so happy at the disobedient and ornery elf. He would be properly rewarded.

 **-Later at the drawing room** -

The children fell sleep nearly immediately. Each one of them had a wet bottom. They were cleaned and taken away by their parents who wouldn't stop kissing them. The pooch went to his pack after he went outside and was fed.

Paul was still in awe of the wizards and would never forget the little boy standing on guard.

They all sat together, the children were sleeping, while being held.

Later, he talked to Lucius, who disclosed his nature to them. He was fascinated the same as Grant who had already decided to get adult instruction, during the next years. He would take the needed time, a lifetime if necessary; Jeanie wanted the same. Paul decided that he was too old, but would try for the sake of protecting the young ones; the wizards in hiding would be their teachers.

"Where is the Nurse," Sirius asked. He had been asking since the day before.

"Yes, where is she?" Remus looked at Sirius and nodded.

"The nurse was Obliviated and taken back. We have enough enemies. False memories of a job in France were inserted, and we gave her three months' compensation." Lucius answered.

Remus and Sirius both growled, making some wonder about Remus.

"I want to kill her. Paying her for endangering the children? That is foolishness." Sirius sounded upset.

Remus agreed. They argued their case, Grant sided with them, he wanted to kill her himself. He had killed many during his service, and this one was fully justifiable.

After a heated argument, they were overruled. They were not the only ones who looked unhappy.

"Gryffindors," Lucius grumbled and Severus, Rabastan and Rodolphus seconded the motion.

"Rodolphus, it is such a pleasure to have you here. After the scare, it will be good that you will be living here in the estate. The dowager house and the hunting lodge all have the reinforced ceilings. You will be safe here, and nobody would look for you in one of our homes," Paul formally offered, wanting to clear the air.

Both the brothers accepted the invitation.

Rodolphus remembered, he had checked Rabastan's wrist, and both had the three initials, RKR, linked as a chain; they were now sure that they had indeed married that day. "I could read the old language, the old knowledge has saved me. Now how to get our wife." He couldn't stop grinning.

Rabastan answered, "She is mine first."

"Or what, you will kick my shins and scream bloody murder?"

"If that is what it takes, I will."

Rodolphus was still fascinated about the relationship with L'Orcs. He had met Kelly, his beautiful bride, "Yes, Rab gave me a hard time. He indicated to me that you would be the one, but I must say that he made a fine choice; what would you do if you were to find out we are really married?"

He flirted with Kelly as he kissed her hand rather slowly. "Have you thought about it, maybe we are meant to make more Pixies?" He said it half seriously, the idea had already crossed his mind. His family believed everything was preordained, even the bad things that happened to all.

She laughed and blushed. Hmm, she wouldn't mind having two handsome wizards, but her parents would probably have a fit. Besides, she had been told Rodolphus was still married. How could he be married to her? That would be well... He was in a wheelchair, still very weak, and very, very beautiful. Hmm, what if?

Sirius fell asleep and had to be levitated back to his room. When he woke up, he went to get Harry, "I am glad you are well. Just give me a little time to get better and nothing bad will ever happen to you again, my sweet prince." He held Harry in his arms.

He smiled when he felt his wet bottom, "Poor tyke, you are entitled to a few of this after being so valiant," and after cleaning him, they took a nap together.

 **-The next day-**

Lucius and Narcissa wanted to hold Draco in their arms all the time. They had let him into their bed the night before and craved for him, but he would have none of it, and wanted to be with his friends. Harry, Draco and Hermione all slept in the same bed.

Frankie had gained admiration for Draco. He thought of him as an idol. Draco was eating it all up. He no longer thought of Frankie as an enemy but as of an ally, or maybe a follower.

Of course, Frankie joined them on the crowded bed, surrounded by all the dogs, with Padfoot stretched at the bottom, and three elves sleeping in the drawers. Evie pitched a fit, but the all claimed, "She has 'accidents,' she'll wet us." So Evie slept with her Mommy.

Severus had gone to Hogwarts overnight and had come back with the potion. After the ordeal was over, he bid Maddy goodbye. They had moved their trip forward two days, but he would be unable to come back again. As it was, Albus was complaining.

"Yes, I will be here for your next holiday. Do write me here. I am sure the mail will get to me." He kissed her cheek and inhaled her fragrant scent. Her smile held a promise.

Sirius had just come into the room. He was still exhausted but was glad the ordeal was over. He winked his eye at Severus before he Floo back to Malfoy Manor; from there, he would leave for Hogsmeade.

Later at teatime Sirius thanked the Grangers, "I will accept your invitation in a few months, however, for now, I think I will accept Lord Serpens' invitation to one of their homes for the next half a year or so. To let things cool. Lucius, Cissy, Grant and Jeanie are coming, and Remus will be joining." He would not take his eyes away from Maddy, who was behaving even friendlier after Severus went back to Hogwarts.

"So what was that?" Remus asked Lucius again.

"I have no idea, but when I entered the room I could feel something malevolent. What did you see?"

"We saw the same that you did, but it was the stench that was overwhelming. Severus' arm was badly burned. The portal was that picture on the wall. When Severus touched it, the picture burned his hand and arm. His arm went right through it," Remus remarked.

"Yes, I saw that, but 'the things,' were afraid of one of us. I wondered who scared them. The Veela or you?" Lucius remarked. They all had seen the darkness retreat into the room as they approached.

"Severus is fine; it wasn't dark magic, but real fire. And the frame was also burning with real fire. There was nothing on the wall. Once Severus came back with the potion, the room was just normal. I think it was afraid of something we could not see. Not sure at all, perhaps Grindenwald?" He whispered.

What nobody had mentioned was the frustrated scream they all heard. It happened when the portal was burned. It sounded like a person screaming. "It is not over, boy." Several of them recognized the voice and none dared to talk about it.

However they all agreed, "Harry must be protected at all times. Well. Not only Harry, something has seen and wanted the Pixies. Whatever was there had wanted them all. Maybe started with Harry, and now it wanted more.

"Yes, now that our Pixies have become 'known,' we need to protect them. We must get ready. Just imagine something equally scary, Dumbledore learning about them." Lucius added.

They all looked afraid. The battle had clearly begun, a fight to get rid of Voldemort, and to protect the children. The Malfoy had a mission, to protect their child's mate and everyone's future. What started as Draco finding his mate had turned into a battle to defend their futures.

It was as if everything were falling in place, but there was much more, many things that they still needed to discover. The future was uncertain and they needed to prepare, to train for what was coming and that included training the children. One thing was for certain, Voldemort was out there and he wasn't the only one, Dumbledore was also a danger.

Everybody was quiet.

a/n


	45. Rose strikes Again

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n hopefully you are all enjoying the story since I never hear from anyone. As I said before, I will continue to write here as long as I see interest. Remember that when I reach chapter 62, the story will be published under the orginal Malfoy and Mates.

I will not abandon this site, but I am moving some of the stories. At present I am concentrating my efforts into the work I am publishing. Thanks to Nacf for helping me here.

* * *

 **Rose strikes Again**

The evening had been exhausting. Elly had moved the children into her room for the night, well until Frankie demanded to go for a 'sleep over' with the Pixies. Remus obliged and came back to sleep in the receiving room in her suite. He felt protective of his new family.

Elly made a choice. She was taking a sabbatical and accepting Serpens invitation extended to her and her family. She planned to tell Remus the next day.

After Severus left, the informal atmosphere continued. Lucius called the wizards and Grant into the room. They would update Severus later.

Serpens and Thalia had gone riding on the grounds. The Grangers had a great stable, and they both enjoyed the time outdoors.

They had invited the younger crowd, but the single wizards and witches wanted to talk, and the couples wanted to be around their children.

As for Lucius, he didn't want to let Draco or Hermione out of his sight.

He knew who the voice belonged to, and he was concerned not knowing how long before the monster made a comeback. There would never be enough time to be prepared, and they needed to start. Besides there was the other concern about the other children. He had felt the tendrils of evil reaching. 'It,' wanted all of them.

"I think we should meet at the Manor. Moody should attend and perhaps we could have Arthur come in." Lucius suggested.

"Arthur might not be a good idea at this time. Molly is all alert and she will be suspicious. I don't trust her." Remus looked at Lucius.

"Point well taken, however, we need to talk about the future and our mutual front. I think the voice was the Dark Lord's, and if he is lurking out there, we must get ready. We need to prepare and must find Pettigrew."

There he had said it; the voice was Voldemort's. There was no point denying it, or skewing the issue.

At Pettigrew's mention, Sirius was alert and his skin paled. He wanted to kill the rat, and he knew Remus shared his feelings. There was no forgiveness left for Peter Pettigrew, he had, intentionally, killed a bother and framed another brother for his crimes.

Remus wondered what progress Arthur had made in locating the rodent.

"If that is the case, let's wait until tomorrow, and maybe Moody can bring him along without raising any suspicions. He can tell us about his efforts to find Wormtail. Perhaps, we should check into shops where they sell pets?"

While they were talking, a car drove in. The hunting dogs that usually stayed outside during nice weather were barking, and soon enough the five pack and the wolf hounds joined. Efforts to quiet them down were futile.

Marguerite called everyone's attention, "I am going to close the door to this room. I have a disagreeable feeling albeit I have no idea who has arrived. Please try to be quiet." It just was wishful thinking, they all knew the children. Being quiet was something too hard for them.

Lucius casted a silencing charm over the room, and they all played with the children to keep them happy. Remus, always cautious, stood by door eavesdropping.

"Darling, how about obscuring the windows. They are rather low and invite someone to look in." Charlotte asked Kelly.

"I will do better," Lucius said and conjured a charm to make the room appear empty.

"Said and done," afterwards Lucius stood by window; right on time to see a man scurrying around taking pictures with something that shone a bright light.

"A flash," explained Kelly who had stood up to look. Lucius still didn't understand and shrugged his shoulders. Kelly was still star struck with Lucius; they all were. He had to be the most beautiful man that she had ever seen. Well, she was no longer sure. Rabastan might be ahead by just a little, hmm, nevermind maybe Rodolphus? Funny, she used to think that the Granger brothers were the most beautiful ever. Oh dear, maybe they were.

 **A Rose by any other name is Miss Rose**

Remus looked at Elly and noticed how her short curly hair was crackling in anger. She knew about her brother and the horrible nurse, and he suspected this was related to her. The fact that they were finally relaxing, and someone was invading their private space was too much. Elly was sure that Rose had bamboozled her way through the gate. Her parents had probably not warned the gate guard.

Of course it was the photographer; Reverend Phillips' brother had snuck around the house to take photographs. With all the events during the last days, they had forgotten about the non-magical, yet equally problematic threat, Miss Rose. Lucius remembered that she might be involved with Rita Skeeter, what a pest.

Remus was controlling Moony, although with not much success. Moony adored the little witch; he considered Draco and Hermione as part of his pack, and nobody messed with his cubs. Besides, he thought Rose stunk of dirty laundry. Moony's words not Remus'.

The little witch had reminded Moony of a small wolf since day one. _Are you sure she is not a pup? The cousins might be too. I think they are. They sure smell like pups._ Honestly, he no longer knew, but how?

Jeanie and Grant were immediately protective of Hermione. It was unfortunate that the horrible woman, and, it would seem, Reverend Phillip and a couple more ladies from the parish, had found their way inside the house. They all heard the door close, and Marguerite asking them to leave. What was going on?

They were standing a few meters from the family drawing room where everyone was gathered. Grant knew that his mother was far too polite, and Rose had pushed her way in. Their voices were carrying since they were talking a bit loud.

"We have a petition from the church members. They want a formal investigation conducted about the past of your family, and we are planning to file it. They know about your grandchild, the little devil's spawn," yes indeed, it was Miss Rose.

Of course Hermione heard it and ran to her father. "Daddy, is that nasty Miss Rose, she is coming to get me. The devil is here."

Hermione was being irrational, but it was no wonder, they had been through so much. Her body was shaking, and her hands were extremely cold. At Rose's remarks the tempers were flying.

It was good that neither Lestrange brothers nor Sirius had a wand yet. If they have had, the outcome of this day might have been quite different. The three hotheads wanted to spill blood.

"I must have a wand. They need to die. Enough is enough!" Sirius muttered.

The brothers couldn't stand to see their Healer Pixie upset. They were Hermione's forever Dark Knights. "They must be eliminated," Rabastan whispered, all who heard agreed

Hermione seemed very upset, even after her auntie Kelly one of her favorite people, had come and picked her up. She wanted down and wanted her daddy to pick her up, "Daddy, pick me up, the demons are here, and Miss Rose says I'm one." She was shaking, which made Moony ready to attack, maim and kill.

Paul had already left the room by a side entrance; they could hear him from the room. He wanted to help his wife. Guy didn't know what to do, although the idea of murder was also crossing his mind. They could disappear the bodies., He was making plans.

"Dear, I think our unexpected guests are ready to leave, let me accompany them to the door." Paul was speaking forceful when several voices and sounds started at the same time.

"Absolutely not, you won't do that at my home. Leave immediately," Paul sounded rather upset. His voice was agitated, and Reverend Phillips was muttering some nonsense.

In their own accord, Grant, Jeanie and Remus went out by the side entrance; they asked Lucius and the other wizards to stay in the room. Hermione was kicking when Grant passed her to Kelly again, but she was quiet once her grandfather Guy picked her up. She wanted tall men to protect her. She huddled on his chest. Guy already knew where to dispose of the bodies.

He sat with her and whispered soothing noises while he rubbed her back. Her slight body was covered with cold sweat. Her skin felt clammy, and she was not doing well at all. Guy later told everyone that her body was trembling, and you could hear her heart beating rather hard. She had reverted to thumb sucking, and others could see her shivering.

They all could see her hair flying around Hermione. Her Grandmother sat by them, and they were both rubbing her back. For the wizards who had been healed by the Pixies, it was particularly difficult, thus, magic anger flew around the room.

Guy was a quiet and law abiding man, but his goodwill wasn't working. As a matter of fact, he wanted to take a gun and silence the evil woman once and for all. During the war, he had learned that some individuals thrive in the misery and pain of others; and Rose was one of them. Those needed to be killed, it was the only way.

Draco didn't like to see Hermione upset, but he had lived through too much during the last days, he ran to his mother who sat him on her lap. He put his thumb in his mouth, and put his head on his mother's chest.

Charlotte gathered Harry, who was also trembling. He was afraid of adults screaming. Although he felt a lot better, some fear remained; it was something he would overcome with time and love.

Charlotte was also a lively and friendly witch, but not at the present moment. Why was not someone calling the constable, or why were not these wizards dealing with her?

Grant, Jeanie and Remus had reached the hallway. The scene waiting in front of them was surreal; they would have laughed if Paul would not have been so upset. Grant was most definitely not laughing. He was very angry.

Reverend Phillips and a deacon woman were conducting an active ritual to get the house cleansed from the unholy spirits, whose energies were sure to inhabit this house. Miss Rose was muttering some nonsense; Grant heard her calling his mother a Kraut between her teeth, and his daughter a damned evil witch. He had to control the boiling anger raging inside.

Marguerite was crying still worn out from the past days. Paul appeared quite flushed, while he tried to wrestle the crucifix and holy-water from Phillips. The deacon woman had incense in a hanging basket, and Rose was sneaking towards the closed door.

Elly had Frankie on her lap, and he had damp pants; the old fears and pain renewed and alive in her heart.

"Come here, the demon child must be hidden here, the parents just came out the side door." She was calling the second woman.

Something snapped inside of Grant. He covered the distance between him and her, in an impossibly short amount of time. He did something that he had done before, but he was never sure how he would get there. He just wished to be on another location and found himself there. He thought it as some body phenomena; it wasn't Apparation, he could just will his body to move extraordinarily fast, at least that is what he believed. 'It' was an extraordinary gift. That is what it was.

"Witchcraft! He is also a demon," the foolish woman screamed. Before they left, they would all be Obliviated of this fact.

He jumped on Miss Rose and held her by her arms. "You horrible woman! Out. Out of our house. If you ever dare to come around again, you will find yourself behind bars. The only demon here is you. OUT!"

Meanwhile Remus had pushed Phillips outside. He had remembered the scary man that made him wet his pants. He had been emboldened today because his brother was taking pictures outside, and the deacons were in here with him. He was brave until he saw the extra-angry man who sounded as if he were growling. Without being told twice, he quickly retreated, leaving his gear behind.

In the middle of the melee nobody saw Paul when he dropped to the ground, said clutching at his chest. Jeanie, the first to realize it, ran to him. The front door was opened from the outside. Mr. Jones was holding Phillips' brother, and a camera with the film holder opened.

"I found this vermin— Dear…Lord…Sir, someone call an ambulance. I will escort them to the gate. Out, out with the entire lot of you. I will make sure they aren't allowed again."

Rose was screaming all type of nasty things, and Grant put his hand across her mouth, "You close that filthy mouth, or you might find all your teeth broken."

The deacon woman and her companion kept spraying holy water and dangling the incense. Remus knocked it out their hands with anger, "Are you two deaf, or what? Out with the two of you," unceremoniously, he grabbed them by their arms and pushed them outside. He ran back to Paul.

As soon as the front door closed, the adults came to help. Guy was already tending to his best friend, "Call an ambulance now. Bring my briefcase from the car."

Mr. Jones held hem until someone came outside to take care of them.

Now it was the tiny Pixies' turn to make a show for a good cause.

With the intruders out, all the attention was concentrated on Paul.

The doors to the drawing room were open, and Elly and Maddy came rushing out, and in the midst of the confusion the children came out as well.

Marguerite was crying and very upset, her beloved was dying because she had allowed the monsters into their home.

"I think we should bring him to St Mungo's, or at least let me call Muctis. We have techniques that might help." Lucius suggested, he didn't trust Muggle healing places. He had heard about them. Paul was a magical being, without training but one nevertheless. Besides, his trust for things Muggle had just taken a nose dive.

Nobody was paying attention to the three little ones standing to the side, not until they heard, "I, Mimi, the Healer Pixie, wants to call the Healer Pixies Light and Shadu."

What they saw in the next few minutes, nobody would ever forget. Grant, Jeanie, and Lucius went around telling everyone to be still. They resigned themselves to their performance. Paul was losing the battle, and this was healing of the body.

Elly remembered the bit about the Healer Pixies. Remus hadn't been teasing her. She paid attention. Remus stood by her side and held her hand.

They went through the stances, the tapping of the forehead, and Paul immediately relaxed. Guy wanted to stop them, when he felt Grant holding him back.

It all went the same as during the ceremonies before, except that Frankie stood next to Draco, and put his hand on his shoulder. There was light shimmering around all of them. Their healing powers could be felt by each one of them.

Hermione repeated the, "Ai, ao, blue, gold, and white, erase all hurt away. Ai, ao, white, gold, and blue, silver, water and gold, happiness, love, and blood, and so Mote it be." She made symbols over him with both hands. Draco repeated the words with her as well, he had also memorized them; Harry also did the same and Frankie was soon repeating after them.

What was more fascinating to the adults, who had already seen the children, was the change in Paul's skin color. The lips no longer blue, but were returning to normal color, his breathing came easier, now, and the hands were away from the chest.

The children's hairs were crackling with magic. The little witch's hair was alive, the curls flying, and the boys' hair stood and moved. The pack of small dogs stood around them, as a guard force. This was a display of a high form of magic, one that was healing even the dogs. The wolf-hounds stood watching, ready to protect them..

Needless to say the pride in all the family members was palpable. The aunties wished for children just like them. Rabastan, now more than before, wanted to be part of this amazing family, same for Remus. Sirius was also making his bid. Both Lestrange brothers started to understand they were really part of something bigger than them. His father was right, all happened for a reason. In their case, they now believed that they were there to guard the children.

The children continued the ritual as before, hand symbols and a shower of blue and gold lights kept falling upon all of them. As they did, Elly felt the pain of losing Evan released and gone. She still loved him, but the sting was gone. She felt a cool kiss on her cheek, but didn't hear his words, "I will soon be back, you have made it possible, Mommy."

Marguerite felt at peace for the first time of her life, the sorrow and guilt from being the only survivor eased up. She had been granted a chance so she could make the birth of such powerful children possible. Maybe some of the sins of her father could be pardoned by the good deeds of his descendants.

This time Hermione didn't touch the head to pull a nasty lump. They all found that odd. Instead she tapped Paul's chest and a small clot of blood rose from his chest and evaporated in the air. It was as if she could see where the real damage was at.

Then did she touch her grandfather's ear and pulled. But only a small string came out, which could have been a grey shoe lace; same came out the ear that Draco was in charge of. Harry just smashed them with his shoe, and Remus grabbed a glass vase, zapped it, and sealed it with his wand. It was a bug of the size of a gnat. He shrunk it and put it inside of his front pocket.

There was perfect silence until Paul opened his eyes, "That was a good nap, what am I doing here, what is everyone—," he remembered and asked "What is going on?"

The children had already run back to the room with the dogs running behind. As healings went, that had been routine. Nothing to it. The adults were speechless. His wife and children ran to him, to kiss him and to hug him. They helped him stand up, "I am fine, let me get up, I am not an invalid." He hadn't felt this well in twenty years.

Everyone went back into the drawing room. Not a word came from any of the adults who had never seen this before. Lucius pulled them to the side to explain the procedure. Elly was giggling. After the scare, she remembered Remus and his bit about the Pixies. He had been right.

She saw that Frankie, with a wet seat, had joined the merry little band. It was unbelievable. Evie had slept through the entire incident. She laughed when she noticed the poor Pixies all had 'accidents,' it really had been a lot for them.

For Frankie, all had been a game. Draco was explaining to him about the Pixies. "You don't got a name. Healer Pixie gives the names, but you can be Shadu's, and Lit's helper, okay?"

Narcissa had heard that and smiled; he was a Malfoy, hiring a helper, and he would take all the credit.

No, Frankie was too astute, "Okay. Till Mimi gives me a name," he waited.

Draco shrugged his shoulders; he was thinking that Mimi might forget. "Okay."

Hermione ran to Grant." What's Miss Rose doing here? I'm afeared," she had remembered and was trembling again. "Are the demons here? Are they coming to get me?"

"Miss Rose won't bother you again." Grant was thinking of the conversation that Lucius had started.

And he knew that Lucius had been correct. They had enemies that needed to be dealt with. The magical and the non-magical ones. Rose was dangerous enough. She had nearly caused his father's death and would not get away with impunity.

He wished that he could put the sorry woman down, as the rabid beast that she was. Then there was the bigger issue, she had come with several other ones just like her. Maybe Lucius had some logic for his hate for the non-magical beings; and Grant no longer knew what to think. Rose couldn't have chosen a worse day to make a show. As far as he could gauge, she might have signed her death warrant.

"You said that' fore," Hermione said as she looked at her father straight on, and he knew that she was right.

"Yes, I know, and sometimes your father might make promises he cannot keep. The reason is that I cannot control her. She can do whatever she wants to, however, I will try harder to make her leave you alone. Is that fine with you pumpkin?"

Grant held the little witch to his chest. He loved his daughter so very much, and felt frustrated at his inability to stop the horrible woman from intruding into their lives. Lucius had been right; this was a war and must be fought like one. They had to get rid of her. In a war there were casualties. He could live with that.

Marguerite wished that she could tell her father about his great-grandchild. How powerful and how good she was. It might bring him some solace to know that his mark in the world wasn't all dark, and how his great-grandchildren promised hope. What she had seen today, she would treasure until the day she died. The thought that the children could had been lost to the dark greatly pained her.

Draco, Harry and Frankie were chasing the dogs. The oldest of the pack, was no longer limping. Everyone had received a blessing from the healer pixies. Paul had been told about the healing and wished that he could have seen it. Further tests would reveal that he had not suffered any cardiac damage, and was told that he was extremely healthy. He knew otherwise. Later, he was shown a pensive, and he asked for a copy.

Sirius was re-assessing his defense of Muggles in general. To be sure, there were some rotten eggs amongst the Muggles. Rose was the other side of the coin of his family, just about the same mentality. If there were lots of Muggles like her, magical beings were in danger, and it was important to keep their cover.

Maybe Lucius was right. There wasn't dark or light, there was moderation. And there were a lot more Muggles than Magical beings; hence the need for exercising caution was imperative. They were all learning, and not all was good.

a/n Reigious fanatics are alive and well. For those who think people like Rose are in the past, read the news. And to be sure, there are those working for the dark disguised as agentsmif good. Those types are always there. I actually believe in moderation, it is the best way. Let me hear from you. Have not heard from anyone in a bit.


	46. Lovers and Demons

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n The end of the first part is approaching. The side love stories will be published separately. However, since they are germane to this story, I will partially post them in here.

* * *

 **Lovers and Demons**

 **Calling a meeting—**

Remus accompanied Lucius to the Manor and made a Floo call to Arthur. They had decided to call the meeting for early the next day. They wanted to be gone by the weekend, just in case that Rose hadn't been deterred.

"Molly, is Arthur in?" Remus asked.

Molly observed the young wizard. He was looking good, "He isn't here; he is out with the older boys. Come for a cup of tea."

Remus remembered that she wasn't a friend, "No thanks, I am going out with a friend. Please tell him I won't need the book after all. I found my own at the small Muggle store just at the edge of Diagon Alley."

"I will tell him," Molly replied sounding annoyed. She wanted to talk to Remus. He was dressed very fine, like a young Lord and looking well fed and healthy. Something was amidst; she needed to go to Hogwarts and talk to Albus.

Besides, she was getting restless. After so many children, she was afraid that she was losing her charm. Remus turning her invitation down upset her.

Remus had left Arthur a coded message. He would contact them later today if Molly passed the information. He donned a wizard's robe and went to the Ministry. Lucius left a few minutes later.

Lucius went by to purchase Portkeys for Australia for his family. Albeit, they were not going there. He just wanted to make others believe that was their destination. He would pay extra to start the trip from his home, and then they would drive one of his modified cars to the continent.

Remus was able to contact Moody. "Remus, I have some information you might want to hear. Albus has been inquiring if Lucius has made a claim for Harry's guardianship and if he had rights to do so. Imagine his surprise when he found out that Narcissa is next of kin with Andromeda. He overlooked that connection. He has gone to talk to Andy. One of you must contact her."

This was not good news, not at all. Lucius and Narcissa would need to make peace with Andromeda.

"I will tell Lucius. He wants you to meet with us at Malfoy Manor, a late breakfast, at 9:00 sharp." Moody was excited to be invited to eat again, and he couldn't get over that he was working with Lucius Malfoy. But then, he would do whatever necessary to correct all wrongs.

"Will do. Arthur isn't here today. He is on vacation, at home."

"I know, but can you go to his house and let him know? Molly knows something is up." Remus shook his hand and left. He wanted to go back to Elly. He had only been able to kiss her a couple of times since the time they had made love. He was hoping for a second session. It was going to be hard leaving her behind. He still didn't know about Elly's decision.

 **Granger Manor**

It was getting late, and Maddy and Kelly just had one more night at home after tonight. They were both anxious to have some time alone with their wizards, but it was difficult with so many people around. Marguerite knew about young love and had the solution.

"Maddy, Elly, why don't you play some pool, or listen to music at the game room tonight. We, the old folk, will go to bed early; the children can stay in a room together, and Mrs. Jones will watch them."

"I am going to bed early, "Lucius said. He wanted his witch; he needed her since the last days had been very stressful.

Narcissa agreed, "Yes, I am terribly tired as well." She was glad that Lucius wanted to sleep, but she had serious doubts those were his intentions. She loved him, so why all the jealousy? She needed to trust someone.

Grant just wanted time alone with Jeanie, to love her and forget the fear of nearly losing his father today, Jeanie was all for it, she wanted his body covering hers.

Rodolphus knew that Rabastan wanted to be the first with Kelly and wanted to be fair. Fair was hard when all that he could think was about the young witch. Narcissa was now but a young boy and young man's dream, "I am turning in," he said goodnight, not happily.

Kelly asked Rabastan, "Mr. Lestrange, are you also going to bed early?"

He smiled, "Only if you are Miss L'Orc," and he lowered his voice, "I just dislike to go to bed all alone."

"Take one of the dogs, they love company, " she laughed.

Sirius was figuring out how to convince Maddy to skip the games and join him in his room, and then he changed his mind. Maddy wasn't a slag, but his body wanted a good witch wrapped around his body.

Maybe he could get a few good kisses; it was part of what he was planning for the future. He knew that he wanted his own family, but not before settling some outstanding debts.

Rabastan offered Kelly his arm, which she graciously took. He put his free hand above the hand holding on to him and started its maddening massage. He hoped for some time alone. He was dying to find out the taste of the shapely lush lips.

 **The Pixies Bed Time -**

As soon as Grant laid the sleeping pixies, Hermione and Harry, on their beds, they both sat up, rubbing their eyes.

"It is bedtime furry-eyefuls," Grant reminded them, anxious to go to his wife.

Harry looked puzzled, "Is my eye full of fur?"

"No dear, don't be silly, is an 'axpreshion'." Hermione the "all-knowing" explained. "Daddy said we are tired, but we aren't."

Grant had to smile; it was the first time she had said dear since yesterday. Too bad that he was annoyed at the 'not tired.'

"Daddy, me and Arry wants the Pixies for a sleep-over. What if Miss Rose comes back with demons? Do we needs to keep the door closed?" her eyes were troubled. She tapped on Daddy's hand nervously.

Hermione would not budge. Harry had to agree; there was safety in numbers. He nodded his head over and over. He had seen the man with the red eyes looking thru the door. He'd felt his pull, and his now fainting scar burned.

"Darling we are next door and Dobby is right here. The dogs…"

She wailed interrupting him. "No, no, no, the devils 'weef' tails and horns are there, in the dark," she was getting hysterical.

"Do they has tails and horns?" Harry was now super scared.

"Nobody has tails and horns", Grant answered, but he didn't sound convinced _. Who really knows. Everything is possible as it seems._

He finally calmed them, and the begging continued.

"Darling be reasonable, they need to stay with their mommies. You'll need to learn…"

She interrupted him, "No, no," her hair started flying, and books fell on the ground.

Harry held her hand, both crying about horns, tails, and whatnot. Harry now joined fully, repeating something about men with red eyes.

Frankie and Evie used their 'popping,' to join their cousins. Grant saw them all of a sudden, and he assumed that they had come thru the door.

He was about to lose it. This day they had wet their underpants several times. They stayed huddled to talk about Miss Rose's mythical powers, and about terrible things coming to get them. It made the young wizards murderous and made him upset. Guy, his father in law was truly considering paying a hit.

And, now it was much of the name, and Evie was the only one who wasn't crying. The demons, devils, red eyes and who knew what else, were coming and watching.

The owls had stayed perched; they wanted to stay off the reach of the dogs. But since their charges' disappearances, both followed their respective master. So, of course, Hera joined her mistress, hooting her sorrow, and the cairns started whining. Grant was losing his patience fast.

Harry stopped crying to say, "I say somefing."

Hermione stopped to listen to Harry who had an idea, "Maybe Healer Pixie can make Miss Rose nice. Dwaco wants to do Pixies to Miss Rose. Maybe we gets her by surprise and touch her?"

Hermione quieted down and listened, yes they could 'pop' and find her. She nodded in agreement.

"Good idea my dear Shadu." She grinned already planning away. She knew Miss Rose's house, near here.

Grant nearly had a heart attack. "Not a good idea, promise that you'll never do that." He could see Rose calling them all kinds of names, having more evidence that she was right. Even worse, having hordes of people wanting healings.

Before they could promise, Remus was at the door. "There you are. How did you the two of you get out the room?"

Grant moved next to Remus and in a soft voice talked to him, keeping an eye on them. Remus did a double when he heard about the Rose's Pixie intervention. _Watch them she is a sneaky_ _pup, put a charm on them if they try to leave the house_. Moony suggested. Good idea he'd talk to the parents tomorrow.

He whispered again, and Grant agreed. They would talk. Remus picked up his two and left.

"How about a sleep-over tomorrow? Draco is asleep, and Elly misses her babies. All go to bed. I'll read to you until you fall asleep."

Harry like that idea, "What book?"

Hermione chose a thick volume. It took them half an hour before they fell asleep. They left the lights on, maybe, they would sleep thru the night. He kissed them before leaving, "My sweet babies, next one that tries to hurt you, dies." It was not merely a threat, he meant it.

 **Elly and Remus**

Elly was on the way to look for them when she met Remus. He'd picked up Frankie and Evie, and headed for their room. Remus wanted Elly badly and didn't know how to go about it. Since the kids had disappeared and they were found, it was as if their encounters never happened.

Remus had been walking around and wanting to jump the blond witch all day long. He couldn't remember a time before when he had been in such disgraceful state of randiness, for what it seemed every waking second.

They were in her suite; the children had their pajamas on and were asleep before opening the room's door. The couple tucked them into the cots set for them in her receiving room. Elly wasn't letting them out her sight in this house; or, not until they were like twenty or getting married.

Finally, Remus was ready, when a chilling scream froze his blood, it was Frankie, he was sitting on the bed, "The devils are coming."

Remus sat him on his lap, soothing him, humming an old song, trying to calm him down. _The nasty woman needs to die before she damages the pups._ Moony growled _._ Remus answered _. Yes, you arenright. I'll kill her myself._

Elly knew it already; he was the one. If she didn't before she knew it now. He would die to protect her and any of the children. He was the one for her.

The windows were open, allowing the cool air into the room. The night sky was clear, and the outside lighting filtered through the stained glass windows. She lit a scented candle upon entering the room and turned on her sound system.

Remus stood near of the bed and observed her go through the motions.

"Remus, Remus?" Her voice sounded a mile away.

"Hmm," he answered. He could hardly speak and didn't want to talk, but kissing would be just fine.

"I have a question. Tomorrow, after the meeting, would you like to see my apartment, I need to go by and could use some company." Elly held his hand squeezing it.

Liquid lust heated his veins to boil, his gut clenched, and his cock jumped, "Is that an invitation to see your room as well?" His voice was silky and husky.

She smiled, "Only if we can be very fast."

She tried not to laugh at the way he blushed; he was so shy! She was wondering if he would ever relax. She was wondering how to make the first move, maybe, he needed prodding.

"Elly? Hello, Elly?" Remus was calling her from wherever she had gone to. He had no way to know what was going through her mind, and he worried that he might have said something wrong.

"Excuse me, Remus. Sorry about that. I remembered why I hate to give out my number."

 _Give out her number? What is she talking about? What numbers? Is she alluding to a secret number?_

His confusion only lasted a moment. _Ah, the phone number_. He loved telephones. They should all have one. He had asked, "May I have one to carry when I go out the house?" He thought that would be handy.

They had laughed, "Maybe, in the future." He still wondered why not.

Her voice filtered again; he had missed part of her conversation. Darn, he was too randy to concentrate or pay attention, and his mind wandered. She was telling him about going to pack. Pack? Where was she going? He paid attention.

"I work for a special group; they will need to find someone fast. I have accepted to join the Malfoy and Grant's family. Frankie was crying after you left to go walking with Sirius. He heard that Draco is going away, and was very, very upset; especially when he found out that they are second cousins." She was standing right by him, still holding his hand.

Remus' heart was loud, booming inside his ears. Moony was howling with joy. He wanted to hear it again; he must be dreaming. But what came out was, "I thought you had said it was impossible, and you would come and visit as often as you could."

He held-on to her hand and could feel her hand trembling.

 _Human, are you telling our mate not to come_? Moony wanted to close the human's mouth and stop him from saying anything else that would make the witch upset.

At once, she tried to pull her hand away; maybe she had assumed too much _, Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , Elly reprimanded herself and answered too fast.

"You don't have to be around me all the time; I know you have a job and tutor the children. I just thought it would be nice—." Her voice was teary; she had jumped the gun and had assumed her feelings were reciprocated. That was her, always drawing the wrong conclusions, and opening herself to be hurt.

Remus realized there was a misunderstanding, and he stopped her in mid-sentence. His lips descended upon hers, and his tongue made love to her mouth. Their kisses erased all the tension away. Her arms went around his neck while he embraced her close to his body.

"Why to wait until tomorrow?" she whispered. "

"You are a very bad wolf." She bit his neck, and his eyes turned gold.

"I know, a very bad hungry wolf," his voice was hungry and thick. Moony demanded he asked for formal marriage.

Moony whispered, _Elly_ _is a wolf_. Remus smiled, _Sure._

 _Dear boy you know, and I know she is marked. One mate per wolf and she is ours. Please don't mess it up. We need to marry her. Say it! So many wolves will want her, marked or not. A human marriage is even better._

 _Shut_ _up_ , _or_ _else_ , Remus softly growled to Moony

* * *

A/N Moony is into something, read between the lines. The chapters about the couples are all already written.


	47. Marriage, Prowlers and Rats

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

 **This is the T version of this chapter. There might be an M version of this chapter under Malfoys and their Mates- Original. .**

 **First Marriage Then Courting**

 **Rabastan and Kelly**

Everyone had left. As everyone else, they were apprehensive after the incident. It didn't matter that there were no more dangers, and wards had been set over the entire perimeter

Dobby had made sure the fires were fed; just enough to dispense the evening chill from the rooms, outside the night was pleasantly fresh.

The windows were open and the night birds and bugs sang away around the country home. Both loved this, the fresh country air and the relative privacy of being away from the city.

The room was not the size of the central drawing room. This one was cozier; there were two sets of sofas, divans, a piano, and a large area for the children to play, a telly, and great sound equipment. The later was the one thing all the Wizards coveted, they loved the speakers filtering the music, and the ability to control so many songs.

Meanwhile, the two couples left in the smaller drawing room stayed on their own corners, so to speak. They were both aware this was their last chance to talk privately and more than a few words; because come tomorrow, they would be packing, eating a formal dinner, and the time would be naturally limited. Sirius sat by the piano laughing at something Maddy was telling him.

At the other end of the room, standing by the fireplace, Kelly and Rabastan stood.

"Miss L'Orc," Rab started, he had her hand on his, working its magic with his sensuous caresses.

"Please, once again, Kelly, my name is Kelly Marie," her voice was very soft and languid.

"Then, you must call me by my given name, Rabastan. Dolphin called me Rab when I was young, and he still does." He smiled to her with longing in his eyes. "If you would my sweet lady, please call me Rab, it would greatly please me."

Kelly was not an innocent, but Rab felt out her league. She had met many handsome wizards, but none like the Lestrange brothers. Rabastan reminded her of a dark knight.

She wondered for the hundredth time how it would feel to be kissed and made love by him. He had flirted non-stop; her hand and wrist felt oversensitive from his sensual caresses, and from his extended contact.

"May I tempt you with a stroll in the garden? The night is warm and wonderful. I think if you would pick up a light wrap, it would be sufficient," His voice was seductive and full of promise

She quickly accepted his proposal to get her away from the house. Maybe something would happen in the dark. She wished to be more like Maddy, who made her own dates, called the blokes she wanted and was not shy about her needs. But Kelly was also like Maddy, afraid to give their hearts.

Rabastan didn't feel comfortable courting the witch around her parents. His wandless magic was powerful but no match for an angry father-in-law with a muggle weapon..

"Err, we are going for a stroll," Kelly blushed when Sirius asked.

"Maybe you will meet us in the pool room later?" Sirius lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, maybe, that sounds like a plan." She didn't want to commit.

Sirius had just changed his plans. If the bird didn't know how to play billiards he could teach her some moves. And there was the piano; he knew most birds fell hard for the sensitive musician persona. He was very tired and staying home had gained appeal.

Rabastan was waiting for her just outside the door to the gardens. The two youngest of the five dog pack were already outside, with three of the younger Irish Wolfhounds.

 **Married?**

"Kelly, we need to see Rodolphus. It is important."

She nodded, and they went back into the house.

"Miss L'Orc," Rodolphus bowed.

"Kelly," she smiled.

"Kelly, we have a request. It is unusual, may we see you shoulder blade?" He asked, Rodolphus had already alerted him.

She laughed, "This is a first, is this a joke?"

"No, it is best if we come out and say it. Rab show her." He rolled up his sweater to expose his wrist.

Rabastan repeated the gesture. Kelly gasped at the identical intricate chains of gothic flourishes liking the letters. RKR, it glowed.

"May I?" She moved by then she and touched Rabastan's. The mark moved and both flashed. A current of something passed thru her arm, she felt odd.

"I know we are also surprised. It appeared the first time we saw you. We can tell you more after we see you."

She raised her jumper. Underneath, she had a lacy camisole, they both held their breath. Her smooth creamy back, her slender torso, "So beautiful," they both whispered.

Rab moved the strap trembling. Afraid that they were wrong. Maybe this was a true miracle.

"Mon Dieu," both exclaimed.

They all saw the same. Their initial went up in the air and grew in size. A light chain wrapped around them. And then went came down as quill of light that drew a symbol.

Her back tingled

"You have our house symbol in your shoulder blade. It was not visible until Rab touched your back. The light quill 'drew' in your back. It only happens the first time the grooms see her back." Rodolphus was shaken with the realization.

"You, us," Rabastan was trying to explain, "we are married, more than bonded."

She was speechless.

"Cheri, do you have men, err, friends." Rodolphus asked, he knew the answer.

She blushed, "I never felt anything. I tried, but it never worked out."

Rabastan knew how she felt, it had been the same. The brothers looked and smiled. Rodolphus had a theory, later.

Both went on one knee, "Madame Lestrange, our wife."

 **The Bride**

In France, the older Lestrange sat quietly. Not a day went by that they didn't miss their sons.

Martin saw the quill made of light. The book of Times opened and flew in front of them. The quill made an entry, and a hand made of light, dropped the book on Madame Lestrange's lap.

In the middle of the room they saw their uncles, Tante Mathilde and their children. All looked happy. They didn't have a ghostly appearance but looked somewhat different.

"First, we are not dead, albeit, our bodies here died. You'll learn more later. We are family again. Your sons are well. Little Kelly grew up, and your fears were right. Dolphin was indeed a powerful wizards, he married them by them under the old law. Their children will be special. Danger is approaching. Stay away from the Dark Lord. We'll visit later."

They came closer, "We are not here, consider it an especial Floo call. We love you. Tell Charlotte. "

The three sat frozen, the other six Lestrange just vanished.

They read the entry, right below Rabastan's birth. There was no entry for Rodolphus' marriage to Bellatrix, there never was one. The new entry showed a date 18 years before, their sons' names and their bride's name, Kelly L'Orc.

They held each other daring to hope. Waiting to hear from them. They couldn't stop grinning. They knew this was a secret, and they could wait. Martin stood up, cast a charm to bring up a bottle of Cremant.

They drank to the occasion. Sealed the book in a vault and sat to drink with a lighter heart.

"Let's look at their wedding," Martin brought out the pensive. "Cannot wait for little ones." They knew they would come, but first Bellatrix what to do?

Back in Star Manor, Kelly stood there, she could actually see currents of magic all around them. She was choking with emotion. The idea blew her mind. She belonged to them since she was a tot.

Rodolphus stood up, he took her hand, and with a hand movement, he cut a small slash on her wrist. Rabastan followed and did the same. Next, each cut the other's wrists. There was no pain. Both repeated the same words, drops of blood went up, they formed three arrows made of light which entered hers and their chests.

She was speechless. "Blood Magic?¨

"Oui, but it is to give you our family's protection. To unite us as one. We also have a part of you. Be silent and listen."

She did, "Can you hear me?" Rabastan's voice.

"And me?" The brothers asked.

Her eyes opened, she was astonished. The brothers grinned. "Talk to me, just 'see me' and talk."

She did just that, and thought, "Rab, can you hear me?" He nodded.

"How about me?" She heard Rodolphus voice and giggled.

"Be good and wait your turn."

The three grinned, "Now you can share your mind with us, we only use it when necessary. We keep it a secret. By the way, it only works with you because we are married."

"And now what?" She asked reluctantly.

"Now, we court you. All witches want that. Our marriages are unbreakable, sorry about that." Rabastan didn't sound sorry at all, she noticed that.

"We will marry again, a big ceremony when we go to our home. We will have time. We can wait, ma petite." Rodolphus added, not really meaning the last. He didn't want to wait. Strange, he felt like he was drunk.

"Now let's go for our walk." Rabastan wanted to be with her. And he didn't want to share her, not yet. He also felt light headed.

"Let me, get," Rodolphus saw Rabastan's face, next time, he thought. He grinned, "A book to read. This is great for now. Good night Mrs. Lestrange," he moved next to her, kissed her forehead and caressed her chin, once.

Rabastan and Kelly left the room. Both feeling as if what just happened wasn't real.

Kelly wanted to break the silence.

"You are so formal; I think is rather charming. By the way, didn't you think Mimi's power is awesome, … well, all the children are awesome? That woman Rose, she is so horrible. I wanted to hex her, but it was already bad enough." Kelly started talking right away as she took Rabastan's arm. She felt like a mass of raw nerves and was talking too much.

"Yes, she is rather spectacular. It is important to keep her abilities hidden from the outside world. In the wars to be fought, a power like hers would be sought after by many."

Rabastan could already see the Dark Lord harnessing her powers and the other children for victory. Mimi would heal him over and over again, but his darkness would consume her. If being inside of Rodolphus had been bad— he had to stop that train of thought. She was his family now; thus, the little witch had to be protected at all costs.

It occurred to him, this was part of a bigger plan. Maybe it was. Maybe it all started whenever Kelly had come to visit or even before. Too many coincidences, who knew. All he knew was that his heart was light, and his life had taken a turn for the better.

He tactically changed the conversation to matters closer to his heart. "Kelly, your name is lovely. It suits you. I had not heard of such a name before." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it with open lips, and allowed his tongue to taste her wrist and her hand. When his tongue touched the healing cut, a jolt went thru him.

 **The Pixie**

The soft skin, its slightly salty flavoring, and fragrance hit his groin like a Bludger; he was instantly aching for her.

He had been twenty when he was sent to Azkaban. His sexual experiences had been limited to heated snogs at Hogwarts, being raped by males or by Bella, and forced to copulate with whores during the revels. She was something of a brand new experience for the former Dark wizard.

Just a few steps from the house, far enough to be behind the first line of trees, his arms went around her, and he bent enough to get to her lips. He was at least a third of a meter (one foot) taller than her. Her arms quickly wrapped around his neck.

His lips were tentative. First, he reveled on the texture of her lips and caressed them with his. When tongue gently pushed between her lips, her tongue engaged his. It was all it took; he explored her mouth, and she did the same.

"Kelly, my pixie," he murmured.

Each kiss made him want to trace the entire length of her body with his mouth. He needed more but not there.

He stopped and pulled her along with him. He wanted to get farther away. The privacy a nearby gazebo offered, beckoned. He tried but couldn't wait to get to the gazebo before Kelly and he began.

They had walked in silence for five minutes; his strong hand around her waist. The gazebo felt miles away and any place was suitable.

A loud whimpering moan escaped her lips, and at once, a large hound knocked Rabastan away from Kelly. It was Guy's youngest male. He put his paws on the wizard's chest, pinned the man down, and growled protectively. The other dogs just sat.

Both Kelly and Rabastan laughed non-stop. It was comic relief, "His name is Scooby after a show I used to watch on the telly."

He nodded without understanding what was the telly.

"Scooby let go, now," Kelly admonished. Scooby looked at her questioningly. The other pooches were looking at Scooby as if he were a daft dog. They had seen it all, and the young dog didn't know about humans and their mating rituals.

Scooby saw her eyes, so, obediently and with a little reluctance, he let go of the offender. Kelly offered her hand to help him up.

Impulsively, Rabastan pulled her down with him. They were exactly behind the trunk of a large elm. They touched and caressed.

In what seemed seconds later, she put a finger on his lips.

He 'heard' her inside his head, "Shhh," she went on alert, all her senses diverted to the perceived danger. And Rabastan was about to see one angry witch, his warrior witch.

They separated in a hurry. Not a good thing, Rabastan thought.

Now, they both heard voices. She didn't recognize them; there were at least two of them. At once, she ordered the dogs, "Ruhe, silence."

She was suddenly very afraid. He grabbed her hand, and reached for his—, merde, he didn't have a wand.

The dogs were growling but had not yet advanced. They were standing around their humans, protecting them. They were all well trained.

"You stay," Kelly ordered the pack of dogs pulling her wand from a shoulder bag.

"Scooby, Prowler, komm jetzt , Ruhe, schnell," She ordered, and they left the pack and followed. She indicated to Rabastan to go to their the left. She knew of a small road that ran just to the side from the larger path. That was the one where the prowlers were walking.

Rabastan was annoyed and angry; he wanted to be with her, and instead, they were after the nasty goons from earlier. They should have been killed. He had learned, early in his life, that some lives were not worth sparing. His fathers had told him that, and he knew it to be the truth.

How was it the woman from earlier today, the old nurse, was allowed to call his Healer Pixie a devil's spawn? If it had been his home, Miss Rose would be history.

She needed to die; he would talk to Rodolphus and Sirius. All of them had agreed; it had to be done. Not killing her was dangerous for everyone. Hmm…., Muggles were different. Or she had to be totally obliviated, one of the two, same with their priest. Nobody, but nobody would hurt the Pixies, besides, he'd die for the Healer Pixie, she had saved his life.

Kelly was thinking this might be a bad idea, how did they come in? They had a night guard. However the property went on for a while, and they could have come from the forest side. She wished one of the Grangers was around because they would know the property better. She also hoped nothing had happened to the guard. He could be a hostage. It was possible since there weren't many guards. Something how to be done with Rose and her crowd.

The voices were getting louder; it was the photographer guy with two young thugs. The thugs were carrying some type of weapon. Kelly recognized the guns, dart guns, large ones, for the big game. They had used them at the reserve, where she had worked during her half-gap year in Africa.

They could kill a dog with the wrong dose. She made a decision. She cast a spell, unknown to Rabastan, and three ropes descended from nowhere, if they had been wizards, the ropes would have been ineffective, providing that the wizards were fast enough; Rabastan thought.

They weren't looking up, and before they knew the ropes had tightened around them. At the same time, Scooby and Prowler had brought them down, jumping on each one of them. She whistled for the other dogs, and they all came barking.

The three men kept looking up to see where the trees were. There were none, they had assumed a net dropped from a tree.

"They are using magic, Rose was telling the truth. She is planning another visit. As soon as we are free, we need to go and find the brats. Take lots of pictures. We will be millionaires with this type of report. I will be calling the editor tonight."

Phillips mouthed unwisely, once he figured out the impossibility of the ropes. It had to be magic. How else would ropes be falling from the sky and wrapping around them? He had found the mother lode.

"No, you won't," Kelly answered in a cold voice.

She cast a version of full body bind, that lasted 20 hours if not released, as well as an old fashion memory charm, taught at her Salem school. The charm totally erased the last day from their minds, replacing with a day of drinking excessively.

Once done, she hanged their bodies from tree resembled trapped bugs ready to be eaten by a spider.

"They will remain there until the morning when someone has the time and comes out to clean out the trash." She said indifferently.

Rabastan was in awe. "You don't play around with your wand, do you?"

"I don't, do you want to know what else I cast? They will find their bodies nut-less, at least until the next full moon." She laughed.

He wasn't sure if one should laugh about castration. She was one feisty petite witch.

His great desire for her was tempered by his body's weakness; he was beat. He still was healing, and the events tonight and today had drained him completely.

Damn, he had forgotten to close his mind to Rodolphus before engaging with Kelly. There was no telling if his brother had chosen to do so. Some strange echoes heard during his time with the witch made him suspicious and angry. Courting was a time alone with his witch. No matter, if they were married, he was courting. And he had warned Dolphus; he wanted time alone with her.

It had been a faux-pas and not fair to the witch. she didn't know yet. She might not like it. If Dolphus had allowed the images flow into his mind, he would have 'joined' them, and he would have lived their encounter.

Maybe he hadn't, after all, Rabastan always closed his mind to his brother when he was with Bella. By choice, that was true.

For a moment he felt better. He'd seen that Rodolphus had looked at her with real interest. He remembered Dolphus' tender kiss and touch, yes Dolphus felt more than like. They would be happy. That thought made him less upset.

At home, he went with her to notify Mr. Jones, who called the front gate. The guard was okay. The nasty trio must have found another way inside the estate. The security agency would be called to examine.

Rabastan made a note to work potent wards for the entire property, first thing tomorrow before they went to the meeting. Maybe Rodolphus and Sirius could help.

He walked her to her room and gave her a short chaste kiss. He knew that a little more than that, tired or not, he would make his way inside her room. And he wanted to take his time. She was worth it. She was his future.

And there was a tomorrow. It was good that he had decided to go slowly. He didn't want to be sick missing her, and if he actually was inside of her just once, he wouldn't be able to let her go.

What could he do when she was gone back to her studies? He would wither and die. He knew the game. It was their make. They had done the ritual only needed consummation to be final.

He wanted to take her on a short trip, maybe to France, to a nice place where they had a bed and were away from angry parents. They would marry again, formally next time. He smiled at that. This was also not uncommon in his family. And besides, he had chosen little Kelly when she was but two or three. He had already waited a 'respectable' time.

Besides, the more he thought, he knew it. It was all connected, fate or whatever, it wasn't a coincidence, it couldn't be.

In this state of mind, he opened the door to the room shared with his brother.

Rodolphus was reclined on top of the bed reading a book with a big grin plastered across his face. He had the appearance of a happy wizard, and this fact alone ruffled Rabastan's feathers.

He put the book down and stared at Rabastan, who in turn gave him a very nasty look.

"Dolphus tell me you didn't. I don't want to hear you did," Rabastan barked.

"So don't ask, and you won't have to hear it. You have chosen fine, it pleases me, Cannot wait to be with her. She is 'our wife,' not only 'your wife,' my young Frère."

Rodolphus smiled and went back to read his book totally ignoring him. Rabastan stood by the bed right next to Rodolphus. He glared at his older brother, who looked at him knowingly.

Rabastan didn't say anything because he couldn't. What a total ass, he was beyond mad; he would never have done that. He slammed the door to the bathroom. Before the door closed, he heard Rodolphus' deep laughter, it was filled with the glee and hope of a young man. He could hear real joy.

Upon hearing his brother, Rabastan was no longer upset; the happiness to hear his brother laughing, so carefree, had made him smile.

Kelly couldn't go to sleep. She wanted to go his room and remembered the brothers slept together. She never wanted to leave this wizard's sight. She brought up the hand that had touched him, to her mouth, and she smelled him on her.

Someone was knocking, Rodolphus knew Rabastan was getting ready for bed. He opened the door.

Kelly stood there. She wore Muggle silk pajamas and a jumper and only socks on her feet.

"Who is it?" Rabastan called.

She entered the room and closed the door. Rodolphus couldn't move, his eyes were wet. He didn't deserve her. Once again, he thought he was dead, and he was in heaven. Rabastan stood by the other door, his heart about to explode.

"I didn't want to sleep alone, it is not right to be alone the day that I found out we are married." She looked expectantly. She grinned when she looked at them and saw the two brothers coming towards her.

 **The Rat Devils**

Meanwhile, Harry was dreaming, in his dream, a rat was looking for him. He was scared of rats, they got in once in the cupboard at the Dursley. He woke up screaming, Grant and Jeanie had just gone to sleep.

When Grant ran in the room he saw a silvery shadow, it spoke to him. "Pettigrew, the rat, is scurrying using the Floo. Keep cats or terriers guarding the Floo. Voldemort sent him to find my son…" He had talked to the dead before, Peter his brother and he, both had the gift.

Apparently, Harry didn't hear. Dobby sat by him twisting his hands

Hermione was up and holding Harry. "Daddy, the rat devils are coming to get Harry. They can see his mark. I tolds you that we wanted the Pixies, we wanted to tricks them."

"Tonight, the pixies sleep with Mommy and Daddy. And no tricking anybody, you must promise," he looked at them. Heaven knew what they were 'planning,' he had enough excitement and worrying for a lifetime. That was when he saw what he had seen earlier. No, it was probably makeup. Tomorrow, he would check tomorrow.

He bent to pick up one of them; Dobby saw him and pointed his finger at both to make them light as a feather. Grant grinned. He held his Pixies close to his chest and walked back to bed with both. Both leaned oh his chest and caressed his cheeks, _I love them, so much._ He pretended to bite their hands, and remembered, no playing, they would never go to sleep.

Before leaving, Dobby followed him, pointed his finger, doubled the bed size, added a couple of pillows and a couple of decks. Then, he pop to talk to his aunt and came back to stand guard

That night the Floo was guarded by two mousers under a charm. No rat, magic or otherwise, would go past this Floo. Axel went back to the Manor and did the same with the barn Kneazles.

Before they went to sleep, Hermione and Harry observed, "We can all sleep over weef you all the time on the big bed." Jeanie had to drown a giggle, and Grant decided that it was better to be quiet, why give them ideas.

Jeanie 'asked' Grant, and he 'answered' in their usual private way, with his mind, "The rat that betrayed them, the one they are trying to find, is searching for Harry, the Dark wizard sent him." They both agreed, they needed to go away for a while.

Voldemort had been told and had seen the magic pouring out the other children, he wanted them as well, and he would be invincible. He just didn't count on how many protected them or that some of his best knights had defected and would die for them. All was well for now.

A/N Thanks to everyone, enjoy it.


	48. Dogs and Bad Wizards

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux.**

 **This is the T version of this chapter. There might be an M version of this chapter under Malfoys and their Mates- Original.**

A/N Thanks again to NFC a nice lady who is helping me to check my work. Thanks to all those readers who take the time to read my work and write their comments. Hope everyone is well. Good wishes to you all.

 **Chapter 48- Love-Doggies-And Evil Wizards**

 **Short Peek - Sirius and Madeline**

Sirius played the piano expertly; he put his heart into it, and he did it with the full intent to seduce her.

Maddy could see through the net of charm, the one a master at this game had cast, a master fisher of hearts.

She wasn't a master, even if Kelly thought so. But she could easily see through him. She had seen what unrequited love had done to her brother, poor Peter, and she wasn't planning to follow his steps.

He would be one hard nut to crack, and Severus had insinuated that triads fascinated both Sirius and him. If that hadn't been a warning, then what was it?

The handsome wizards were an American sales gimmick; you get two for the price of one. Not a bad proposition.

Two, but one was Sirius, and he was one dangerous creature full of sexual magnetism. She could see herself with him, but not alone with Sirius, not as the main cog of the relationship wheel; he needed to be stabilized by the central cogs.

Madeline wasn't naïve, and we don't always get what we want. She hoped that she could be with him and protect her heart. She was intelligent and should have known that she was fooling herself.

Sirius was unhappy with the results of the night. He didn't get anywhere with Maddy, a short kiss barely touching her lips was as far as he got.

He did offer his hand, and they walked holding hands. He felt as a young lad, his hand burning with need just because the object of his affection was holding him.

He brought up the hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. She had the same effect on him that Severus had, except magnified; he remembered that fateful day, fighting with Severus, and then kissing him. He had done it to humiliate the skinny snake, but once had not been enough, and later just touching as he had done with James, had not been enough either.

Only the Muggle-born witches shagged, and also some of the pureblood witches, but he had never gone further than pleasuring each other without intercourse.

Whores didn't appeal to him, so his choices were limited. His parents wouldn't have forgiven a Black Half-Blood bastard grandchild, and he was tired of making them hate him.

Wizards were safer, no pregnancies that way. It was unfortunate because he knew that even Severus would never be enough; he was hungry for his own witch, but only as a concept.

Now, what was going on with this witch? He couldn't stop thinking about her. He had never fallen for a bird, or at least never this hard.

He wanted to be one with her, and he was sure being that once he had her, it wouldn't be nearly enough. Besides this beautiful bird was the daughter of his allies. In other words, she was a respectable witch, and those came with a wedding vow and with a life-bond.

He shrugged his shoulders; he had been put away for a while, and this was to be expected. Maybe he was being delusional, and that was why touching her hand left him wanting for more. It would all pass and improve, but sadly, he knew better.

He knew it, he was fooling himself. At least, he'd finally accepted his feelings for Severus, and he recognized his deep affection for the wizard that he had cried for.

He was unaware that Maddy was already burrowing her way into his heart, into a place no-one had entered before.

Sirius was afraid of love. Loving his parents had broken his heart, and being denied the companion of his beloved Regulus had destroyed his hopes.

He knew that Maddy wasn't going to let him inside her bedroom, and this was goodbye until tomorrow. Moreover, he suspected that she could care less about him. He was pouting and seething by the time they reached her door.

However, at the door, she told him, "Sirius Black, you are dangerous to my personal, inner safety. And I know how to work with dangerous elements when making a potion or working with unstable chemicals," she looked at him.

He wondered what chemicals were, probably a Yank name for dangerous potion components. Nonetheless, he listened with attention.

"I would first try to figure out all the possible ways that one could be injured while handling the chemicals, or the ingredients in the case of a potion, or when mixing them together, and with you, I am not even sure what those possible ways are." She looked, and he nodded.

"Second, I would never start to work at the laboratory, or at the cauldron, until I have all the needed protection for most events. Once that I am finally ready, I'd get started with all safety at a hand's reach; I can start working on the potion or what not."

She looked at him to see if he were still following, and, again he nodded his head in understanding. He knew where she was going.

"To be precise, with you, I will need to protect my heart from you hurting it, and I don't know how I can do it. And lastly, whenever I work, I also need to know how to clean and treat myself in case of an accidental spillage. However, once I start with you, there won't be a way to bounce back, no cleaning or healing once we get started."

She looked at him intently. His mind was trying to analyze all the information. She was afraid of him; moreover, she was also scared that he would break her heart. Maybe, she was missing that it should be the other way around.

He listened to the last part while holding her hand flat on his chest, right above his heart. He wanted her to feel its loud and irregular beat, and how she was wrecking his emotions.

He felt ready to cry. This was most disturbing; she was going to be worse for him than Severus. This was what happened to James, poor Wizard. Shit, a tear was at the corner of his eye.

She started to talk again, "Dear Sirius, with you I am just at step one. And frankly, there are too many ways you can hurt me to even consider."

She moved her head side to side, grimaced and continued, "Furthermore, having to wait until I find what is need to protect myself against Sirius Black, might be futile and frankly not doable. It would take me a lifetime."

Sirius wanted to tell her she was wrong, that he was equally afraid of her.

"I know there is no protection against natural disasters other than to outrun them, and not even then. So, dear heart, I am willing to bet that before you know it, I will be "working" with you, letting all simmer in the hot cauldron. Honestly, I think I am doomed, and I am the caught fish at the end of the line."

At her last word, she held his chin firmly, not allowing his face to move, and brought her face up to his. He waited, ready to pounce on her. He was sure that she would kiss him, and who knew what would be next.

With deliberation, she licked his face along his jawline, passed his lips quickly, licked his nose tip, and back around, right outside the edge of his lips.

He was too stunned to do anything, by the second he figured it out, she rubbed her soft lips against his drier ones, but for a second, and let him go.

Before he could react and with great alacrity, she closed her door right on his face.

When the door closed, she hugged herself, her heart racing, she was gasping for air. Just the touch of Sirius hand on hers made her wish for him.

Then she had heard his heart, and her insides had turned into a boiling cauldron. She had been right and had recognized the enemy. Yes, she had, since the first moment when she had laid her eyes on him. His name was Sirius Black.

Damn wizards, she was a fish out of the water, if not just look at her, she couldn't even breathe.

Maddy couldn't wait for it to fly away; she was in too much danger of forever losing herself. She did not stand a chance with those two wizards. None. She wished to have stayed back at her school, and never have seen the hurricane coming at her.

Sirius frozen by her sudden move stood right by her door. He could still feel her tongue on his chin and lips as a trail of fire. Darn, he couldn't to do a thing about it.

Maddy was at fault. She had put him in this mess; thus, she needed to help him get-off. He pouted and closed his eyes in deep anger. His eyebrows were knitted together, and he wanted to stomp his feet, to throw a fit.

No, no, and no, this wouldn't do. It was her all her doing, Sirius thought irrationally and unreasonably angered.

He remained where he stood, in a daze and furious, for a few minutes. When he finally unfroze, he started walking away towards his bedroom, still hard and still very distressed. He might have met his match, and he wasn't sure what to do.

He needed to talk to someone, but he could bet Remus was shagging the pretty blond witch, his tormentor's sister.

Of course, the grandchildren of Grindenwald were wicked. What else could you expect? Hadn't he told Remus to run, it was Moony's damn fault.

Severus was his match; they woke forbidden hunger on each other, but they wouldn't infringe on their need to have their own way. Just being near each other would be enough for him.

Now, this witch was dangerous, a threat to his rebellious and independent spirit. He was afraid of her, even of the fact that she made him extremely randy.

She was a raging fire burning him inside. He almost hated her for making him feel like this.

Oh yes, she had touched something that he didn't know was alive. Something that had stayed coiled and dormant deep inside of his soul and the pixies had woken it with their healing magic.

He needed to try a new approach. Scared of a bird, never; he was a marauder. Okay, he was now looking forward to the challenge, but he was afraid that his wings would soon be clipped.

Now he understood, for the first time, how poor James must have felt, trapped without a way out. Fucking witches were nothing but fucking trouble.

Now, to more practical things, he had been planning an outing after the meeting tomorrow; he needed to go back by Grimmauld 12. He knew of a catch of old wands.

Some of the wands were rather powerful, and he would even extend two to the Slytherin brothers, his brother in arms. Whereas having extra wands was illegal, Blacks had never played by the rules thank goodness for it. He also knew where his mother hid a large sum of Galleons, and he was going to get them.

He would ask Grant to go with him. He didn't want to go into his parental home alone. He assumed the house to be totally empty, and it would be too hard on him. Now, he decided not to go into his empty room at the Granger's home.

Tomorrow, he would invite little Mr. Potter to be his roommate, but tonight he was on his own. He was afraid to be alone. He heard the Pixies talking about the demons, and he knew they were right. Demons were out there, waiting to get you, he had seen them.

Meanwhile, the rug outside Maddy's rooms was thick, plush and inviting. It was a lot better than the cot in Azkaban. He found a throw and couple of pillows in an adjacent alcove, made an acceptable dog bed, changed back into his Animagus, and stretched in front of her door with his nose stuck in the bottom crack.

Better, much better. Sirius could now hear her, and her wonderful feminine smell wafted under the door. It made him happy. This way he could also protect his likely and unavoidable future. Sirius' nightmares stayed away that evening for the first time in a long time.

He slept well, not realizing the significance of his actions.

 **Sirius' Dream**

He dreamed of the witch's bare feet over his side; they were small and slender, and anchored him down to their bed, to their love.

They were all tired after a wild love session. She was pregnant, and he had changed into his dog to keep an eye on the door; they took turns protecting their witch. It was necessary because the Death Eaters were coming back. He licked her feet for reassurance and went to sleep.

 **For the greater good**

Inside a dungeon room, at a faraway castle, a tall, pale wizard with a large, straight nose dreamed of a willowy witch with light eyes and wild, long, curly hair. In his dreams, she was wrapped around him, and he was sated after their loving. He could see that her belly was full with child. Severus laid his hand on top of her swollen stomach and slipped his feet under the mutt, it gave him great comfort to touch his beloved ones, the two of them.

He was sleeping too deep and did not hear the Floo being activated.

 **-Albus or the thief in the night.**

Albus came in the room; he had slipped a sleeping potion in the tea he had offered Severus earlier. He wanted to look around this room while he slept.

The young wizard disturbed him. He was changed. The candle's light revealed the sleeping wizard's serene face. He looked around for something, a letter, a sign that he was working against him and found nothing.

He was untroubled, and that bothered Albus. He noticed once again that Severus had changed; he was handsome in a strange way. He looked more like a family Prince wizard, and his hair was clean.

Albus could not put his finger on what had changed about him. The most bothersome part was the darkness that no longer surrounded him.

Albus left the room. It had been a few days since he had first felt eyes following him around the room, who was it?

The first thing he did after he left Snape's room was to go to the Portkey hidden in plain sight. In no time he arrived at a deserted, cold island in the North Sea.

He went straight into the looking room and sat in front of a glass window, where he could see the prisoner slept on the narrow cot he had transfigured for him.

Gellert was frail, no longer the handsome and beautiful wizard of those years ago. I was not really true, but Albus liked to think so.

He was wrong, Gellert still took care of himself, exercised, shaved, and wrote non-stop, without ink. Or that was what Albus believed.

He had books to read. All Muggle literature, specially selected for him. It was Dumbledore's form of torture. What he didn't know was that Gellert was happy for them, for anything to do.

Gellert had never found out, that he, Albus, had made sure that all Grindelwald's evil spawn were wiped out the face of the earth.

He didn't personally do it because he wasn't a Dark wizard. Besides, he fully understood that killing children was wicked, and had the power to stain your soul. But he had contacted wizards whose wishes were to revenge loved ones murdered during the long conflict; the war his former lover had started.

Albus had merely pointed the way and gave them funds to make it possible. How could it be his fault? He never told them to kill anyone.

He shouldn't have but was there. She, Gellert's wife had told him that he was a monster. He wanted to see her and had hated her on sight. She was but a child compared to Gellert, that alone made him furious.

Why had she said to look at the children? He hadn't, afraid of what he'd see. Maybe he should have. He could have stopped it, but seeing that she gave his lover a home made him angry. He later reasoned that the killers wouldn't have listened.

He remembered how angry and jealous, he had been when he found out that Gellert had a family. But he had taken care of that; his children would have followed Gellert's footsteps, of that he was certain. Granted that he had never checked how they were being brought up, but he could imagine.

It had all been done for the greater good.

A few times, during the sleepless nights, the idea that he had done it out of jealousy came back to haunt him, but the thoughts were fleeting. That was just not him.

He was about to leave when the 'sleeping' Dark wizard opened his eyes. He turned around and smiled looking right at the wall with the invisible magic window. His smile wasn't sinister; nevertheless, it was full of knowledge and intent.

"Albus quit playing your games. Make sure you have not turned or are turning into me. Power is a seductive lover, and I can see that you have fallen in love with a cold and hard mistress." He shook his head.

"Too bad you never had a family, I did. I learned that power is nothing without love, even if I learned that when it was too late. I will die here, but when I do; it will be with the knowledge that I was once loved." He stopped, seemingly upset.

"I was loved with the innocent true love that can only be given by your own flesh and blood. I was rich with my children, and I knew it. I was a fool because I had it all and didn't realize it."

Albus was open mouthed when he saw a tear rolling down the evil wizard's cheek.

"And also know, once long ago, inside my twisted heart, I loved a good wizard, not the one he became. Go home and rest and leave me alone with my ghosts, with my innocent and pure babies." He stopped and stared at the wall. He saw Albus cringing.

"And did I ever tell you that my wife was pure and a good mother. That I loved her more than my life. That the joy of loving her robbed me of my breath, that her body was a piece of heaven. That I couldn't wait to get home to her arms? And my little flowers, how much I loved them..."

He turned around in his cot; and he covered with the thin blanket that, 'his friends' had woven for him and went to sleep.

He wanted to be strong to check on his Marguerite tomorrow. He couldn't wait to talk to his little flower and see his great-grandbabies.

He smiled, he knew that his wife still watched after this bad wizard. He was wealthy with their love and had a great fortune to pay all his debts.

Once in a while, he could swear she would come to sit by him; some nights he could feel her lips on his brow

Poor lonely Albus. Poor man, he would never know the beauty of seeing your babies grow in a beautiful belly of the witch that you had the right to touch and to love. Those were his last thoughts before sleep overtook him.

Albus stood there jealously cursing thru his body when he saw her. A beautiful young witch that reminded him, of whom, not sure. By her side, he saw a young girl, around two or three, no, it couldn't be, Gellert was playing with his mind. But the boy, gods, how no, no. The witch lifted her eyes, as blue as his, and shook her head. She felt sorry, for him. She turned again towards Gellert and pulled the young children over the bed. They kissed Gellert's head. She patted him twice, leaned to kiss him and vanished.

The next moment he felt a cold hand touch his face, and he ran away. He was losing his mind. He needed to find out what was known about Gellert's curly head wife, he wished he had looked at her more carefully at the time. He knew a ghost when he saw one, but he failed to feel guilty that he had rid the world of his spawn.

After he left it dawned on him, there were more than two children, where were the other ghosts? He was going mad, worrying about visiting ghosts. Ghost in colors, was this possible? He was losing it.

 **At the Grangers**

Hermione and Frankie were dreaming, they were in a big garden, the garden was filled with dogs, large dogs, like Remy's. They were very nice, they licked them, and the next minute they were people.

They took their hand, and then they were doggies like them. They ran together and had a lot of fun.

Frankie said, "Mimi, look there, " they saw a tall man with a long white beard, he had others with him, "Kill them, the Pixies are his. They are bad, kill them all."

The wizards came after them, they were killing the doggies with bullets, and some of the doggies were other Pixies. The pretty lady that looked like Aunt Maddie and the other with long straight hair said, "He is the bad one, tell them …" he was still coming to get them.

Both Frankie and Hermione woke their parents with their screams.

"The bad wizard killed the doggies, like in the show. He has a long white beard, like the muster inside Arry." Hermione repeated the same over and over.

"The funny man you tolds me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but not funny, but bad." They held on to Grant who brought them close to him, Jeanie had slept thru the entire time, she was exhausted.

Grant already suspected, it was Dumbledore, but why was his daughter dreaming about him? A warning from whom?

Frankie kept screaming, "The white bard vizar was going to kills me like the doggies."

When Remus heard, he knew who the wizard was and felt sick. What did it mean? He needed to think. The pixie doggies, what was that? They brought Frankie to bed with Evie. He knew that it was Albus and didn't bode well.


	49. Draco and a Big Dog

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux .**

 **A/N For those that read the old version, there have been many changes here, and more to come.**

 **Father's fears and Reality check**

 **Draco and a Big Dog.**

Birds and bright sunshine roused her from sleep. She groaned. She'd forgotten to close the drapes the night before, and now there was no point in staying abed any longer.

She looked at the time. The lighted digital clock read 6:05 Maddy knew the drill; it took her over a week to get used to the time change. Her usual bedtime was between 12:00 and 1:00, when she was in Boston, with the five hours difference it would be just around bedtime there.

 _Just as well_ , she consoled her sleepy-self.

Maddy needed coffee. Granted that it was a bad habit to be addicted to the taste and the accompanying caffeine. It was a hold-over from her days abroad.

She opened the door to her room and looked down. A big black dog lay sprawled across her doorstep. She crouched, kissed the top of his head and burrowed her fingertips, gently, into his thick fur.

Dogs, in general, didn't smile. But this wasn't a 'normal' dog, and the black dog had 'smiled' when Maddy's hand caressed him. She quietly slipped back into her room and brought out a blanket-sized light cashmere wrap. It was one she liked to cover her legs with when she read.

A strange warm feeling ran through her when she draped it over the sleeping Animagus.

After getting the job done, she left to get the coffee. She hadn't gone halfway down the long hallway when Draco came around the opposite corridor's direction right behind her, and she missed him. Had she seen him, she would have taken him back to his room; they all had enough scares for a lifetime.

Draco woke up from a vivid nightmare and started screaming for Mimi, "Mimi, the devils, Mimi. The munster with the white beard, he kills the doggies and Mr. Remy, MIMI!" But Narcissa was dead asleep. Lucius wasn't in the room, and the elves were helping to bake.

When nobody came, he took matters into his own hands and ran to find her, looking wild. Maddy didn't hear Draco; her back faced him; this was to be expected because she was a zombie until she had her morning caffeine jolt.

Draco had seen Maddy, but this wasn't his home, and he knew not to scream; besides his attention was captivated by the lump with a furry tail sticking out. He ran to it and stopped at the sight of Sirius covered with the wrap, fully admiring the pillows and blankets on the floor.

The idea of sleeping in a hallway with his older cousin seemed different and adventurous; something his parents wouldn't allow. So it was that young Draco, without fussing and making as little noise as possible, got under the wrap, held on to Sirius-Dog with one hand around the furry neck, and stuck the free thumb in his mouth. Once he was comfortable, he sighed with content.

Before he fell asleep, he pulled his thumb out his mouth, "Bad devils, bad munster wizard, if you comes he'll bite you hard, Uncle Siri will get you." He whispered and went back to sleep. Uncle Siri wouldn't let anything terrible happen to Draco. No way, he was big and powerful and would stop them all.

About five minutes later a frazzled Lucius, wearing a robe and bare feet, was looking inside each alcove for Draco. His face was ashen, and his eyes disturbed. His family stayed in one of the suites of the L-shaped family wing, but around the corner from Maddy's room, so unless Lucius walked around the bent corridor, Draco remained hidden to him.

He panicked, mostly for his inability to figure out what had happened; Draco slept in the receiving room attached to their bedroom and was fast sleep when Lucius went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he came out and peeked-in to check on his son, only to find Draco gone.

Further inspection revealed that Draco probably moved a nearby chair to unlock the door, pushed it back a bit, not quite back in place, and left.

Lucius was sweating. In the few minutes before he turned the L-shaped intersection and saw him, he had made a decision. The first thing that they needed to do was to arrange the trip. Draco wouldn't tolerate sleeping at Malfoy Manor without Mimi around; not after all the things that had happened.

Last night Draco woke up twice. The demons and the red eye thing were coming. Lucius was afraid that he knew about the red eyes. And then he was screaming about the monster with the white beard. Severus had seen it; he said it was Albus. Why was Draco dreaming of Albus, of Albus killing dogs?

Since before the incident, the children were already inseparable. And now, they were presently stuck to one another as if they were extensions of each other. The four children were scared of everything and were especially afraid if one of them weren't around.

In her capacity as a child-welfare officer, Elly had advised all the adults that it would be a while before the children's fears abated.

Elly explained that in a few weeks of uneventful days, they would nearly forget the incident. However, the next weeks in between would be touchy. Additionally, everyone would have to remember to make allowances for them. Even for an adult, it would have been traumatic.

Lucius forgot the warning when Draco wasn't any longer safely tucked in his bed, and all kind of nightmare images circled his mind.

He now knew with certainty that Voldemort was somewhere, in some form or another, and he was alive. This knowledge alone magnified the fear for his son.

Horror scenarios went on a carousel around his mind; he tried to lessen his fears by admonishing his worrisome self. He also told himself that he was overreacting. Other parents wouldn't worry so much that their children could be in danger.,

No, it wasn't working. He was perfectly aware that not every parent had to worry about Voldemort.

Lucius had to assume that the Dark Lord was aware of the little ones that he'd sworn to protect. He could only surmise that Voldemort had sensed the power of the children himself, or that the sentient portal had alerted creatures who allied with the monster.

 _Either way, the monster knows about them. Perhaps Voldemort doesn't know the children's identity or the portal's location_ —, he sighed. O _ne thing that he knows is that one of the children is Harry Potter_.

Although Harry kept repeating about the red eyes, the fact Draco did as well, scared him.

 _Why Albus? A premonition? Ah, are their minds linked?_ He pondered.

In any case, the only way any of the Grangers or Malfoys, or any of others now connected to his son and his mate could act, was to be aware and alert. But first they had to accept that Voldemort knew of their magic, and the war with Voldemort had begun.

His paternal nature feared for his little son. Not that the Dark Lord recognized Draco per se, but that he knew of the children's existence. The concept of blood-based wards was one that he and the others had to investigate and implement.

It would be a crucial element to protect Draco, Mimi, and little Harry. Harry that was a beacon attracting Voldemort; he was the baby who had survived a Death Curse and a de-facto enemy of the Dark Lord, but without Harry, there was no fight. The Dark Lord would have won.

Now, he just imagined, for brief seconds, that Albus and others found out about Grindelwald's family; and their reactions at their existence and the children's extraordinary powers, and the things they could do together.

Lucius shivered at the image _. Imagine worse, Voldemort using the Pixies_ , the thought was making him ill. Now, what if the children born to any of Paul's or Jeanie's siblings had the healing powers, or the powers already exhibited by Mimi's parents?

The Pixies and any future ones were at risk; and all the factions would be going after his future grandchildren, not very good. He had read about the L'orcs, and maybe about the Grangers; he needed to look, the magic exhibited by Jeanie when reaching his head effortlessly, of Grant's apparating in seconds without training, all was short of amazing.

People outside of their close circle could never find out about the children. What a chain of events Draco finding his little mate had triggered, what a mess. So many terrible possibilities, so many dangers for all the little ones.

Maybe Mimi was waking up their powers, Draco's had surprised him. Could the little enchantress had a way to wake up dormant powers? He needed to explore the idea.

All these thoughts were firing away in his head when upon rounding the corner, he finally spotted the suspicious bundle a little ahead. His mouth was dry, and his heart was beating disorderly. He couldn't breathe when he finally came upon the blanket-wrapped sight.

Lucius smiled reflecting the love for his child. Draco knew Sirius, his cousin or uncle, as he called him, was the dog. His Pixie was using Sirius as a body pillow; he had draped his small body over the dog. Lucius, quietly as to not to awaken either child or animal, walked to the alcove across the room.

He watched the scene, which to his eyes was more beautiful than any of the priceless paintings at the Manor. With his heart full of fatherly love, he admired Draco's porcelain complexion off-set by one of Mimi's cat jumpers, and its contrast with the large dog's black fur.

The sound of another person striding down the hallway broke his introspection. Narcissa was coming around; she was trembling and visibly upset. Upon seeing her, Lucius rose to meet her. Within a moment, he had gained her side and set to soothe her.

His finger was on his lips, indicating that they should be quiet and not disturb the sleepers. With a subtle tug on Narcissa's hand, he drew her into the alcove and settled her.

She sat on Lucius' lap to admire the living portrait in front of them. This was a moment they would preserve for Draco, for themselves, for the future.

A warm feeling swelled within Lucius's chest. The darkness that had dogged him for almost all of his life no longer troubled him. The angry and nasty feelings that once clung to his soul were all but gone.

He was still Lucius, he knew who and what he was but uncontrollable evil no longer drove him. He was able to choose his way.

Narcissa knew at that moment that something was wrong inside her. She loved Lucius and her son and needed to trust somebody. She hoped she didn't have the Black madness growing inside. She wanted this love to last, she sighed and leaned on Lucius.

 **A wizard's best friend** —

After getting her coffee, Maddy was walking back from the common rooms when she spotted Lucius and Narcissa; in her hands, she carried two mugs, one was for 'Sleeping beauty'-dog.

The Malfoys pointed at the child half-under the wrap, sucking his finger and laying on the soft, furry and snoring mattress. The beauty of the wood and the sun rays coming in through the many stained windows, creating bright and shiny colors along the dark wooden walls, made the scene magic.

Maddy's eyes revealed an emotion that she didn't recognize, and a chunk of ice broke in her heart, uncovering a spark of love for the tormented Wizard.

Her eyes filled with moisture and her heart fluttered. If anyone were to ask Maddy, "Tells us the precise moment when you realized your true feelings for Sirius." She would tell them the story of a little wizard, an early morning, and a not-so-vacant hallway.

Suddenly, her rush to leave and the plans for her summer semester no longer held the previous appeal. It was time to check as to whether or not Thalia's offer still stood when her semester was over. She knew that she would be his wife before one year was out. She always knew.

She went into the bedroom and came out with her professional camera. As she took pictures, she had the fleeting images of dark-haired babies, with grey or deep black eyes, sleeping on top of their daddies' chests.

Yes, babies, more pixies were due to arrive in the years to come. Those new pixies would follow the older Pixies, she knew this. She could see the future. She was amazed how things had worked out.

Lucius had just noticed a shadow on Draco's forehead, it must be the light, he hoped, but it didn't and expected the Pixies hadn't compounded the problem.

A headache was coming back, the more he looked, the more that it looked like a permanent mark. No, it couldn't be. Narcissa had seen it, and she looked at him questioningly.

x0x

A/N P Thus, he finds justifications for all his deeds. Hmm, what have the Pixies done? Hermione reads a lot and gets ideas, some not so good, from her books. Running away was one of hers. :)


	50. Reality knocks

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **A/n I'll try to get on track again. A bit of thsi and that, but hopefully is over.**

 **Morning romps**

They all sat there and enjoyed the fellowship, welcoming a quiet time before having to face the obstacles that they would be sure to find ahead. Maddy offered her coffee to Lucius, who gratefully accepted and just sat. Not a word crossed their lips.

During those moments, Lucius was grateful for the new friends, for the chance to step to the side of a road that was sure to lead to the darkness.

As for Cissy, she was mulling about how much had her perspective about the Muggle world had changed in just a few days.

She did not even miss her friends. Why should she? During these last weeks, she had more time with Lucius than she had since their times in Hogwarts.

The other Wizards were very handsome, especially Rodolphus, and…., Grant as well. Indeed, she needed to trust someone because the jealousy had to end. Yes, Rabastan and Rodolphus could have been, but until now they had been memories.

Face it; she had the best of all the wizards. She sighed and snuggled up to him, enjoying the quiet. It wasn't sure to last.

Maddy sat on a lounging chair admiring the dog; he was such a handsome beast. She chuckled at the memory of the offer to take him across the pond with her and to share her bed. At that thought, an idea was born. Yes, it was worth exploring. It was so nice and peaceful, the best morning thus far.

Sure enough, Draco woke up a little later and stepped on Sirius' stomach getting down, waking him up with a loud yelp. Not a minute later Frankie came out, and Hermione and Harry ran towards them in their pajamas. Even Evie was out joining the fun. The night terrors were all forgotten.

Sirius, as Padfoot, ran after the children. The Terriers added to the ruckus. They refused to be quiet since Sirius was part of the problem. And to top it all, the wolfhounds Negus and Brutus decided, why not, and barked along.

Lucius, one to like a quiet morning, was happy to hear the happy laughter. He still hadn't realized how much he had changed in a matter of days.

Maddy, once again, found another reason to like Sirius. He had a child-like quality to him and could see that much of his Casanova bravado was just a disguise. He must have suffered a great disappointment growing up; maybe Remus could shed some light.

Meanwhile, Maddy laughed at his antics. Something told her it would be important to store all the happy images, to keep them in reserve for the storm coming their way.

She knew that war was coming and was afraid. Maddy would be more afraid if she realized that her looks would put her at risk. She didn't know that she was her grandmother, down to her auburn locks.

Within minutes the rowdy bunch had woken up most of the household, but for a few.

"Let's go and eat breakfast as we are. We are at home," Maddy invited the house guests and they followed.

 **Lucius' Plans-**

While they sat there, Lucius had decided to speed the arrangements to leave. Albeit, he was young, his heart couldn't stop (otake much more of this.

Malfoy Manor wasn't much safer. Dumbledore was after him, and that wouldn't change soon, but there was much to be done. How could a small group prepare to battle the powerful evil coming upon them?

It would require a lot of preparation. But for now, they needed to leave for a while. It was imperative until they were ready to present their new image.

He would make it his job to do all needed and make it happen by Friday, at the latest. Then, they would leave on their journey. He needed to cancel the meeting today. It was still early. He would contact Moody. There simply wasn't enough time.

He needed to get a few items first, and maybe tomorrow he would be in a better place. The two student witches would leave in the morning, and he should be done with all his errands around lunch. That was a better idea.

"Cissy, "he asked her on their way to breakfast; "I need to cancel the meeting today. We need more members to survive the coming ordeal; this is not going to be an easy fight. I don't dare ask any of the Death Eaters. It would give the organization away. I think that I will ask Arthur and Moody. Maybe they will have suggestions."

"Darling, maybe Alois Goyle?"

"Of course, Alois Goyle. He is quite old. How old? Hmm… One hundred and ten or more? But he has money and influence, and Greg Jr. is such good friends with Draco. Yes, I could kill two birds with one stone. Ah, and how about Francois?" They both smiled, everyone knew that Francois Goyle, Alois' son from his second marriage, was Greg's father.

"Darling, what will we do about Andromeda?"

"We need to go to see Andromeda and her Muggle later later in the lafternoon. I think we should bring the Grangers and Remus along." Lucius said thoughtfully.

He could not have Albus convincing them to look for Harry and fight for him. That would be a disaster.

 **A Mark - defying Pixies and Announcements**

"Darling what is this?" Marguerite was looking at Hermione, " What did you paint it with? Jeanie, come here. Frankie? Elly come."

Lucius caught the words and stood up. Oh, no, he thought, as his stomach churned.

Jeanie dipped a napkin in water and rubbed Hermione's forehead. The children were all quiet as mice.

"I saw right. Draco, who did it and how?" Lucius asked pinching his nose bridge.

Jeanie looked at the other adults, "It is like a raised tattoo, exactly like Harry's. It won't come off. Remus, can you take it off?"

"I could if we knew how they did it. Otherwise, I could injure them. Mimi, did you do it and how? I want an answer." Remus didn't want to use magic without being sure.

"It's a secret," Draco volunteered.

"Keeping secrets might not be a good idea," Remus observed.

"But we wants to look the same," Frankie whined.

Remus looked at Harry, he thought of Harry as the weak link, the one who would give in, but Harry avoided his eyes.

"Fine, until the marks come off, no Fortescue ice-cream," Lucius looked at Draco.

"It's okay, we have ice cream here," Hermione indicated. Her attitude nearly made Lucius blow his top.

After a few minutes, it became clear. The Pixies were mute.

"Do you all want to look like Harry so that he will be safe?" Paul asked. Hermione had been reading stories about the last Muggle war. They were about valiant children who wore yellow stars to save their friends, by confusing the enemy.

Still not a peep. After ten futile minutes of coaxing, bribing, and trying, the children held on to their silence. Lucius was shocked at Draco's smirk, the Malfoy in the making knew that he had the upper hand.

The Pixies held hands, he noticed. It was an act of insubordination if he had ever seen one. Oh, how he wanted to force them to speak. No way. There were too many witches and grandparents. They would have his hide.

Elly whispered, "I know. I am an inch away from spanking Frankie, which I think is barbaric, but they've been thru a lot. Let us ignore them. Give them a couple of days. They will tell us."

Lucius wasn't so sure they would; the children were too smart. But there was nothing to be done now. He did, however, growl when he saw the mark appear on Evie's forehead. Each one of the adults made a dissatisfied noise.

The Pixies were being defiant and had thrown down a gauntlet. Lucius fought himself to ignore Draco and tried to remember how much he loved him.

The other adults were also unhappy, well knowing the dangerous thing the Pixies had done. They endangered not only their safety, but they would point the way to those seeking Harry.

It was Remus who had an idea. He added leaves and a few small apples to all but Harry's mark, that refused any coverage. He had changed the marks' appearance. He looked at Lucius and winked his eye. Fight magic with Magic.

They saw Hermione scrunching her face and moving her finger, nothing happened. She narrowed her eyes and looked around; nobody was paying attention. The adults decided to leave it alone.

The Lestrange brothers came and sat on both sides of Kelly. Jeanie looked at Kelly, who looked the other way.

Narcissa tried to ignore them, but she noticed the intimacy between them. She needed to trust someone, and she saw Remus. She considered his calm manner. This nasty feeling was poisoning her life.

Before breakfast was over Jeanie was sharing about the red eye monster and the bearded bad man. Lucius heard, and Remus interjected," Frankie also screamed about the same. I think they all saw Albus, but why?"

"Draco also dreamed the same. Why? I am afraid I know who the eyes belong to." Lucius added.

"Nobody is going to hurt the Pixies," Rodolphus had heard and added. He was still of the thought that Rose needed to die.

"I agree," Lucius added, "But this is about Albus, someone is sending a warning, but what was with the dogs? Albus killing the dogs?"

Marguerite heard and paled; it couldn't be. She should have come clean. She would talk to the children,

"We need to leave for a while and prepare." was the consensus.

"Thalia and I have decided to leave shortly in order to prepare our home," Serpens announced. Because the property where they were going, was inherited through Thalia's family, it provided an extra layer of anonymity and protection, but it needed to get ready. "We will be leaving after breakfast."

Everyone was laughing and having a good time when Kelly stood up and quietly related the incident last night. Afterwards, everyone had a long face.

"We will need to take care of Rose; she is very dangerous," Grant remarked and all agreed.

"It should have never have gotten this far," was Sirius' opinion. She was a breathing danger and needed to go. He looked at the brothers who nodded.

Kelly stepped by Jeanie and whispered something. Her sister stood up and kissed her. Then she looked at everyone. "I am only going back to finish my classes. I won't go back the next semester. Therefore I will be gone ten days only."

Narcissa's stomach plunged, she saw the brothers, both grinning and loving the young witch with their eyes; something had changed. Jealousy twisted her gut, again. She needed to talk to Remus.

To Sirius' delight, Maddy casually said, "It sounds like a plan."

Lucius called Dobby, who was back from the Manor; he wrote a quick owl for Moody and asked him to notified Arthur. He was leaving for the Ministry and made up a reason to stop by Arthur's to let him know. Arthur was happy to know the time had been changed for tea the next day. It would be easier for him to get away

Lucius stopped at Malfoy Manor to change, and to pick up the documents he needed to bring to his main office. Once ready, he would Floo to the office to make arrangements for his extended leave.

With Albus breathing fire behind them, they all felt as if they were running out of time. He was glad Rab and Dolphus had found an anonymous place to hide but was afraid that Bella would find out their absence sooner or later.

 **A Day at the Office or Reality Knocks**

At nearly thirty years old, Lucius drew stares wherever he went. Today he wore his hair tied with a velvet ribbon, not one hair out of place. His dark linen and silk robes were crisp and perfectly pressed, all was the same, perfect on the outside. But today, there would be something different; Lucius was more attractive than ever before.

It was the removed darkness. He needed to be careful today, many of his employees and associates were Death Eaters. He needed to take special precautions from revealing any of his true intentions. Again, he had forced over half of them to join him in his folly. He should have listened to his father. He had been wrong staying on with the Dark Lord.

His mind was deeply engaged in planning since earlier and not paying attention. He walked into the rich furnished lobby of the large building at Diagon Alley, housing a branch of his business empire, the financial investments firm building. For once, he was not glaring at the female, and some male, employees staring at him as he passed them.

When he stepped past the Lobby into the first foyer, he cringed when he saw who was waiting for him. Outwardly, he projected his cool, calm, demeanor.

"Hello, Theo, good to see you and how are you?"

Theo Nott Sr. was holding his son's, nick-named Teddy, hand. It appeared as if the older wizard was going through another of his periods of deep melancholy. Young Theodore was holding his teddy bear with one hand; his other hand gripped his father's. Lucius could sense anxiety radiating off of the small child. The two suitcases and the cage with Teddy's Kneazle were a dead giveaway.

"Papa – I want to go with you. Take me with you, Papa." The thin, dark-haired four-year-old looked pale and withdrawn. He was now holding onto Theo's leg. Lucius deeply inhaled.

Teddy had better diction that Draco or even his favorite young witch. Lucius thought it came from being with his adult father all day long. Many days he would bring Teddy into the office, and the witches would all take turns with the baby, then a toddler, and now a thin, young child. But whenever a dark cloud settled over Nott, he'd not want the child to see his father falling apart, and would bring him to Cissy.

Theodore Nott Sr. was nearly thirty years older than Lucius, but his wife had been thirty years younger. He had gone to Hogwarts with Abraxas and held a position of 'Partner' within the Malfoy-held company. His father before him had also been an associate at Malfoys'.

"I am leaving for Australia for six months. As you know, I have not been doing well. I need to get away for a while to tend to the ranch. I cannot take Theodore with me because I cannot trust him to the house staff. Can you take him? I know it is a short notice, but I am not functioning well. You do understand, right? I went to the Manor and you weren't there."

Lucius appraised the other man. Nott looked worse than ever. He had heard of Narcissa and her contemporaries speak of the man's heart-ache. Nott had truly loved his young bride and married her after being a confirmed bachelor. Nobody expected him to ever marry.

Little Teddy never knew his mother. She was killed in a crossfire during the last war by one of their own. Her death, though, had been blamed on the Order.

Baby Teddy had miraculously been extracted from the rubble. A young Auror had rescued the child and brought him to St Mungo for treatment. Nott barely survived his grief, channeling his energies into taking care of his son and accepting the help that Lucius and Narcissa gladly provided.

Lucius felt conflicted. The timing couldn't have been worse. Here he was, conspiring to escape the country and turn his back on his Death Eater past. All to protect his mate, his son, and those connected to the life of his son's mate. Now, he had a friend in need of his help.

The last time tha Nott went away, Teddy had stayed at Lucius' for three months. It would be complicated. But how could he deny him?

Teddy started tomorrow sniffle. It was heart-wrenching. As a fellow father, Lucius was mad at Nott. Last time this happened, Teddy had cried for days. Now the boy was older and understood the time would be long, he would be even more inconsolable. Leaving him for half a year was far too long. He was about to tell him.

"Daddy – I will be a good little wizard, I promise! I won't talk loud, please Daddy?" Nott was a good parent but for the bouts of melancholy.

The man would go away to be totally alone, and then he would come and start all over again. However, each time he went away longer and longer. One day, he might not come back.

He would always make elaborate excuses to justify his absences; his lands in South America needed replanting, the vineyards in South Africa had a strange fungus, and so on.

The properties were expertly managed by his nephews or other relatives, and he knew for a fact that it was so. He could remember when Theo's wife had been alive, or even before then; he had never needed to tend his other properties for such extended periods of time.

An unpleasant scenario started to play out in Lucius' head. _What if Cissy would die?_ Would he leave Draco with the Grangers for months at a time? No, he would never leave Draco's side. Nott was going to hurt the one person who loved him.

But Nott was no Lucius Malfoy. He had no Narcissa, no mate, and no lover to temper him. Little Teddy didn't deserve to suffer because of his father's mental illness.

"But of course—," started Lucius, he thought that at this point, what was one more child in the house? They, he, Narcissa, Grant and his wife, would figure out how to cope.

Nott lifted his hand and shook his head. He must have either sensed Lucius' momentary reluctance, or maybe his young son's pain had made him change his mind.

He bent down and picked up his child. "I tell you what Teddy… How about if instead you and I, go to my sister's home in Canada. She has been inviting us to go for a long while. They all want to meet you. We can travel by water. And if there is still need to go to Australia, we will go together for a short while, how about it?"

Teddy hugged and kissed his dad, and patted his cheek. "I will sleep with you and take good care of you when you have the ni-mares, okay Daddy?"

Lucius saw the toughened Death-Eater's eyes. They were moist and reflected the love for his child. Lucius understood, he had also been through an emotional turmoil these last days.

"Lucius, thanks for the offer. I will send an owl. I will see you around Yule. I have never been to Canada; it should be interesting. My sister will help me when I cannot do my duties."

Lucius shook his hand and walked him to the private Floo, and kissed Teddy goodbye. He had the feeling this wasn't the end of this chapter.

Lucius exhaled. He felt a sense of guilt over the sensation of relief at not having to take on Teddy Nott. He couldn't help but imagine all the obstacles that would have come from bringing little Teddy into the current Malfoy-family fold.

He gazed about the lobby of his elegant offices. His thoughts wandered to the business started by his family a couple of hundred years ago, by those whose portraits hung on the wall. He was thinking of his family's influence and, until a few weeks ago, stood at the center of the Wizarding world's social life. Now, all had changed.

He was starting to appreciate the complications of being a double agent and living a double life. Nott was such a supremacist; so what were they going to do about Teddy and all other Draco's friends?

-s-

A/N My cut and paste is behaving strange, hopefully all is well. Draco is going to give Lucius a heart attack:)


	51. More Real Life

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **Lucius and Real Life**

He had forgotten about all the friends, their children, and their affiliations. So many things had happened in such a few days that he had lost perspective. Many were gone, traveling to their continent properties, taking their families for the summer months, and it had been easy. But it would change when everyone was back.

He had not been here at wirk in two weeks, although it felt as if two years had gone by. He smirked happily thinking how much better he was without the Dark Mark. His nightmares had gone away. And sleeping better, he had more energy in the morning. Well until the last three days worrying about the children.

He inwardly smiled at the thought that Rabastan, and probably Rodolphus had been playing with the young witch. His Mark had been touched a few times, and not once had he felt anything but wellbeing spring forth from what was once something so vile and wicked.

He would need to remember with Cissy who had decided to give a lot of oral attention His Mark. At least nobody knew who was doing what. But he needed to discuss it at the meeting. The Mark could be used to communicate with the ones who had it.

 **Back to business** -

He wasn't going to do what he needed to get done if he wasn't focused on the tasks at hand. He was going to make sure to leave all his instructions with those most capable. He considered Davies as a suitable proxy, maybe; he wasn't sure. Ideally, he would've preferred to have Theo Sr. at the helm in his stead, but Theo wasn't an option.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to see who was waiting at his office waiting room.

"Oh no, triple bollocks," he murmured. No aggravations today, please Salazar, an easier day for a change?

Yaxley, Cissy's and also Evan's cousin, and, oh no, Avery, sat at the waiting room waiting for him.

Lucius felt the beginnings of a monstrous headache building behind his eyes. He sent a plaintive missive to Merlin: Now what? What could these two arses want?

He wanted to rub his temples, to massage away the dull throb that pulsed underneath his skin. If he did, that would convey weakness. Lucius Malfoy wasn't weak. Instead, he waved at his secretary, Miss Schneider, and told her to fetch him a headache potion.

The girl was a recent Hogwarts graduate and was very afraid of his wicked temper, but, she knew to hurry. She collected the potion, the glass of water, the slice of lemon, a chocolate biscuit, and knew enough to forgo a small bag of ice for his head.

Without breaking his stride, he motioned for Yaxley and Avery to follow him into his private office. To his secretary, he called out once more, "Miss Schneider, bring them a cup of tea, or coffee, please tell her how you take it while I sit."

He felt as if a knife was going through the eye; at least Schneider would assemble a tray quickly and efficiently.

He assessed the two wizards arriving at his office to seek him, Lucius put his documents inside the desk, and locked them with a protection ward.

He sat at his desk and unabashedly appraised each of the wizards in front of him. Avery was Sirius age, Yaxley was a little older. They were both hot-headed bigots, both inclined to kill on sight, and shared a hatred of Muggle-kind. He was clearly smarter and cleverer than them, but it didn't mean he could let down his guard or become over-confident. He would need to move carefully around these two; there wouldn't be any converting these two.

"Yes, Avery was beaten up rather badly. He had to go to Mungo's. An undetermined animal bit him. He was full of little punctures, scratches, and bruises on his bum. He cannot sit well." Yaxley told him, as a way to explain the physical state of the man seated next to him.

"Or a hungry and domineering witch," Lucius smirked, his sexual innuendo deliberate and salacious. Privately, he gave credit for Avery's comeuppance, to a little angry Veela and his future bride-to be. He could still see Draco's little fangs. The remaining pain was due to the fact that the healers didn't know Veela bites could take a while healing. He wanted to guffaw remembering the angry Pixies.

Avery laughed, clearly relishing what Lucius insinuated. "I wish! My wife is colder than a glacier. I wish she was like your Cissy."

Lucius tensed. He didn't like references to his wife, and definitely not one with sexual innuendo. His inner-Veela was very possessive and most assuredly protective. Should anyone slight his Narcissa, his Veela would manifest. Merlin wouldn't be able to help the poor sod who harmed, in any way, shape, or form, Narcissa.

Lucius stood and walked around his desk. He crossed his arms and leaned against the well-polished top. As much as he wanted them out his office, he also needed to know why they had descended upon him.

The arrival of Miss Schneider and the consumption of cups of coffee and tea revealed nothing new. Avery and Yaxley had wanted to discuss a series of investments. From there, the conversation transitioned to talk about the rumors they had heard about the Dark Lord. For the umpteenth time, they proposed to Lucius to keep Voldemort's torch burning bright. They even intimated that Lucius should be the Dark Lord in the interim.

He put them off as best he could without arousing their suspicions. Two more and a half more days, and they, the Malfoy's and the Grangers, and those affiliated with them would be gone. He needed to buy enough time to ensure their escape. The two dunderheads in front of him were costing him valuable time; too bad that he couldn't afford to make them suspicious of him. It was a delicate balance; namely, hurry them out of his presence without making them feel unwelcome.

So caught up in his dual role that He nearly miss when the conversation suddenly took a deviation that he didn't anticipate.

Yaxley dropped the question that made his headache come back with a vengeance.

"Lucius do you remember Evan's girlfriend, Eleanor?"

"Evan, was he your cousin and also Narcissa's, the one who got killed, right? Rosier had so many girlfriends… I didn't pay attention to them all. Maybe Cissy would be able to recall better than I." Lucius feigned mild surprise.

He couldn't flat out deny that Evan Rosier had a social life that they shared, but he could do his best to muddy the waters, so to speak, by alluding to the man's various paramours rather than single out the one woman that Avery and Yaxley had deliberately alluded to. Well, it was hard to pretend because he had only seen him with Elly, damn.

"The chit who bore his children," Yaxley waved his hand as if he were pointing to the woman who he referred to. "Rosier's parents should be allowed to meet their grandchildren. It's only fair! Evan was an only child, and it kills me to see his mother and father so upset."

His distaste for the mother was evident in way he curled his lip in a snarl. "It would do Eleanor right if they took the children away, don't you think?" Yaxley's voice was full of poison.

Lucius didn't know Yaxley had been after Elly, and she turned him down, but to him it looked rather personal.

Lucius kept his face impassive. Internally, his thoughts churned. For little Frankie to be reared by people like the Rosier, who subsequently would offer him the child to Voldemort, would be a nightmare of epic proportions. All the magic for a monster like him, he could only imagine.

He again found himself struggling for a way to sway the men from their intentions without going to far so to cast any doubt about himself or his family; a family which now included Frankie, Evie, and their mother. Couldn't things get more complicated?

"It is hard to tell what happened to the chit, don't you agree? I will ask Cissy and check all around. Maybe she is hiding from the Order, who knows, who was the witch? Certainly a Rosier wouldn't see a Mudblood would he?" Lucius looked at his nails, checking an imaginary imperfection. He peeked out the corner of his eye. "How much do you know about her?"

Yaxley had a slight blush, "I, ehem, have seen her a few times. Taken her to eat to talk, it has been hard on her. She is part Muggle, but more than a Half-Blood. She is from America, but has lived here for a while. Evan would not have seen a Mudblood, he was better than that. And before you ask, she no longer lives at the same flat."

"Ah, so you like her romantically?" Lucius saw an entrance and took it.

"No, I don't. If I did is none of your business. This is not about me; it is about my uncle and aunt. They should know that they have two grandchildren. I met them; they already display great magical abilities." Lucius nearly choked in his lemony water.

"You don't say, I just thought," Lucius saw Avery smirking, good; he had planted a seed of doubt. "Maybe she left for America, maybe she is afraid for the children, I will ask around."

"Yaxley, Lucius has a point. She might be running scared from the Order. And I didn't know you were seeing her. I cannot blame you, she was a nice bird." Avery was observing his flustered friend.

"As I said, I will ask around, and if I find out, I will tell you. It is your call to tell your uncle but it would be cruel to create hopes; but it is of course your call. Now, please help me to pass the word around, in your perspective departments, that I will be going in a long trip with my wife and son, and my great grandfather Serpens and his wife. We will be celebrating his ninety-fifth birthday and his seventieth wedding anniversary." He smiled and they smiled back.

"Ah, Theo Nott is also gone until December, I haven't decided who will stay in charge, but it seems maybe Davies, or perhaps someone from the Australian division, not sure yet. I trust you two will hold your departments for me."

"Thanks Lucius, I think I will wait. Maybe, she went back to America. I will wait to hear from you. I think it is great you have one of your elders still around, enjoy them. And think about our idea, you would have our full support."

Finally, with all the imperiousness as befit Lucius Malfoy, Yaxley and Avery were escorted to the door and, in front of his secretary, promptly dismissed.

"Miss Schneider, bring me another pain potion, and a large glass of water with blocks of ice, make it fast, now! I don't pay you to ogle me, keep that up and you will find yourself without a job, and I will make sure you don't find another one."

Once his secretary brought him a pain potion, Lucius fell back on his large chair. He was afraid of the Rosier family coming into the picture. Lucius cheek twitched with concern. He wanted to be gone for a while. They needed to brainstorm.

The less that they had to hide the better it would seem. And there was the matter of Grant. Best to bright the Grangers as wizard family returning into the fold.

How to disguise Grant, he was Gellert's double, but for the curly hair, what to do? Albus would figure the relationship on sight.

And, even after the two potions, the headache was coming back. Maybe he needed to go to Muctis. He had mentioned glasses, uggh, like the Potters.

Maddy and Elly both had some crystals that lay right over your eye, something to look into. If Lucius Malfoy were to wear spectacles, he wouldn't look like Lucius Malfoy. Glasses restructured the shape of anyone's face, regardless of one's excellent bone structure. He wasn't vain, no, he just like aesthetic looks.

A gentle knock on his door, courtesy of Miss Schneider, indicated that his next meeting with his department heads was about to begin. He stood up, reached for a few pertinent files when a big smile, suddenly, brightened his somber face.

He forgot about the headache, it was all gone. A viable solution to the 'Grant Problem' stretched his lips into self-satisfied smile. A visit to Healer Muctis was certainly in order – but not for Lucius Malfoy.

He stood up to go and meet his other manager, the huge grin wouldn't go away.

"Glasses, Grant needs glasses, the family needs glasses," he whispered and chuckle. It was hard to be such a genius.

 **Preparations**

Diagon Alley stretched out in front of him. His purposeful strides mirrored the thoughts that formed in his head. At the moment, he needed to go by the jeweler, one who was a family friend, and could be trusted to keep his secret. The rings he had designed had special magic; he had long discussed it with his friend.

There was the issue of the Dark Mark. Mr. Silvercoins was a talented half-goblin artist, he had the old knowledge of working with silver and stones, and had been good friends with his grandfather. One of the properties of the rings was to disguise the appearance of the Pixies' Mark and to make others see it as the original Dark Mark.

It was possible with the magic stones, albeit it had a shortcoming, it could not reproduce the dark aura.

Yes, he needed to pick up the rings commissioned for the Grey Knights. Or, was it Silver Shadows? He hadn't settled on the official name of his group just yet. He would put it for a vote and let the group decide.

So much was happening and dangers, literally, lurked around each corner. Now he knew, without a doubt that Voldemort was really out there. If they could only find him! If they did, he would kill the bastard with his own hands. If Serpens was right, the Right of Vengeance was something he was entitled. Time would tell.

 **Star Manor**.

Harry was happily chasing one of the dogs when he saw the pretty lady that had not been around but once, since he got here. He had been told not go anywhere alone.

But she was there just past the fountain, half behind.

He moved with caution, it was her.

"Harry, my love," She called.

Harry remembered his new mommy and daddy telling him no to go to anyone. But this lady wasn't anyone; this lady was safe and had helped him before, besides he knew that she was good. The lady used to see him in the bad place from before.

"I haf to talk from here. I'm not allowed to go to strangers." Harry slowly shook his head, it wasn't clear to him as to what he should – or not should be doing – in regards to the nice lady standing in front of him.

"That's okay. You can sit there and we'll talk just like this." She nodded her head approvingly.

To Harry, the lady didn't sound mad; she seemed to approve his staying behind and doing as he'd been taught. He waited.


	52. Father and Son

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n This is not beta, my fault, but hopefully the next will be. This is Thanksgiving weekend, so it was either as it is, or waiting until next week.

 **Harry's Fears**

Harry looked at the lady calling him.

Harry remembered his new mommy and daddy telling him no to go to anyone. But this lady wasn't anyone; this lady was safe and had helped him before, besides he knew she was good. The lady used to see him in the bad place before.

"I haf to talk from here. I'm not allowed to go to strangers." Harry slowly shook his head.

The truth was that it wasn't clear to him as to what he should – or not should be doing – in regards to the nice lady standing in front of him.

"That's okay. You can sit there and we'll talk just like this." She nodded her head approvingly.

To Harry, the lady didn't sound mad; she seemed to approve his staying behind and doing as he'd been taught.

"Do you want Mrs. Granger to be your real Mommy?" The lady sounded sad.

"I aks and she said, 'yes'. I had a real mommy, but she got dead." Harry's sadness was measured against what his life was like before and what his life was like now.

"But now I've a real daddy and a real mommy, a sister, and two cousins, and a good friend. Ah, I have lots of grandparents " his eyes shone with happiness.

"I am sure your other parents, the ones that died, will be glad to know you are loved and safe. Dear Harry, I am very sure that they will be happy. Parents like for the children to be well," she told him reassuringly.

He was glad that she wasn't angry with him.

Harry knew the pretty lady was his mommy, but she wasn't around anymore and was happy for him, which gladdened him in turn.

"Sweetheart, you must remember this." She looked at him earnestly. "Find your mommy right away, or any grownup, and repeat what I am going to tell you."

Harry nodded. He made sure to pay close attention to what the lovely lady was telling him. He wished that Mimi were there with him. She'd make sure he wouldn't forget anything.

"The blood wards can only really work if the people, the ones who take care of you, do it well. And yes, Petunia is your family, but for that matter, you are a distant cousin of the Malfoys and the Blacks. If the Grangers love you, Harry, then you should be with them. The wards will best work for them."

Harry scrunched up his face, concentrating really hard on her words. There were a lot of words to remember.

The lady caught the look of someone behind Harry, and decided to make him repeat after her, she repeated the first words again, and he repeated after her. Someone behind was taking note, she hoped.

"Harry you must remember this, because it very important. A box is hidden the entrance of the Dursley's home, underneath the third step of the front porch." She spoke slowly.

"It has the clothes I wore that day. You need to make sure someone retrieves that box. Harry, can you remember that? Get the box underneath the porch at the Dursley's? Say it again, please sweetheart."

At the mention of the word 'Dursley,' Harry froze in fear. His chest was loud and his tummy felt sick. The lady noticed and was angry, but somehow he knew she wasn't angry with him. He didn't repeat anything; he was trembling.

"You won't go back to the Dursley's, not ever." Her certainty soothed him, her intensity didn't fade. "Tell your parents that You-Know-Who is looking for you. You must never forget that he wants you and the ones he saw with you."

Her tone softened. Harry could feel love, the kind of love he felt from Mommy and Daddy Granger flow towards him.

The lady's smile, the one she always seemed to have just for him, wobbled a bit. "I must go now, Harry. I love you. I might not be able to see you again, but know that I'll always, always, love you. Be careful, my love. Do as I said and remember everything I've told you."

Harry waited until the lady faded away before he turned and started running. Dobby chased after him; Harry was calling for his new Mommy and Daddy with every step he took. He sounded frantic.

 **Father and son.**

Grant shook with the impact of Harry colliding with his legs. He picked up the boy whose whole body shook.

Grant peered down at Dobby, hoping the elf would have some explanation for Harry's emotionally distraught state.

It was all Dobby could do, he opened his long, spidery hands and mimed that he had no idea what had set-off the little boy to such an extent.

He later would repeat the words that he had heard the ghost telling Harry. But for now, Grant motioned the elf to leave him with Harry.

Harry was his son, as much as Hermione was his child. He didn't question his love for the young boy, it just was.

He was of the belief that you never received more than you could handle, and he had been given a son to love and to be raised by caring parents.

Seeing Harry's state, he knew that as a parent he first had to make sure that Harry felt safe enough to begin to tell him what was wrong. He patted the little boy's back and murmured soothing, nonsensical sounds into the boy's hair.

Grant didn't like how cold and frail the boy felt in his arms.

It was a long moment before Harry responded to the love and care that radiated off Grant. Before he could ask Harry why he was so upset, the boy spoke. His words were halting and terror-filled, as tremors ran through his lithe body.

"I don't wanna go to the Dursley's. They're very mean. They'll lock me up and hurt me." Were the first words out of his mouth, and he broke down. He was crying loud sobs, holding on to his daddy's chest.

Once again Grant felt the burning fury towards the people who mentally and physically abused and tortured such a sweet child as Harry.

It made it hard for him to think rationally. It was as if everything had lost its natural color and had a tinge of red. He knew of his anger, it was hard to control; it had, however, it made him a good operator. Not the anger, the control. Peter his brother was the same, they had to control their anger, quite often.

Harry needed him to be in check so that's what he'd be: in charge of his emotions. Grant was far from naive; he knew that what had happened to Harry, the abuse the boy suffered, was a common occurrence.

Grant privately seethed over what had happened to his son. What was wrong with people, Rose, the Dursley, the crazy bearded wizard, and who knew who else? Why couldn't they pick on the ones their size!

"Son, trust me that it will never happen – ever again." He pulled his head away from Harry's so that the little boy could see the truth that Grant spoke, and the absolute conviction that his words carried.

"You now have a big family. In a few days, we will have the formal adoption papers. It means you will be our son, Mimi will be your sister, and nobody will ever be able to take you away from any of us ever, ever, again."

Grant held him tight, infusing his love into his precious new son. His father had never skimped in the physical affection side and neither had his mother.

His father said life was too short; the war had done that to him. Some had withdrawn inside, but it had made the reserved Englishman, demonstrative and loving. So many of the refugees needed affection, a loving hand, a hug, an embrace and Paul Granger had learned, and later taught his children.

"Can I be Arry Podder-Granger?" Harry asked, the memory of the lady who sometimes appeared to him prompting his question.

"If you want, but I think your parents would had liked your name to remain as it is. Let's say Harry Granger Potter? Or perhaps Harry James Granger Potter, do you like that?"

As much as Grant would love for Harry to carry the surname of Granger, he had to be sensitive to Harry's heritage as well.

Sirius had explained to him that Harry was the last of the Potters. It would, it could, be important for Harry to name his children Potter.

Grant fished out his handkerchief and gently pressed it to Harry's eyes and cheeks. The boy's face was flushed with the outflow of his emotional distress, but the terrified look he had until a moment ago, was no longer there.

Grant's decree had chased it away. Grant could only pray that he'd never see his son so distraught again. As only a father or mother could, he then pressed the handkerchief to Harry's nose in an unspoken command to 'blow', which the child did. Harry grinned, now calmer.

Harry wasn't sure. "I'll ask Dwaco, Mimi and Frankie, okay? I'll also ask Uncle Sirius, and maybe Uncle Remy?" He preferred Granger so the Dursleys wouldn't be able to find him. Like in the telly, they wouldn't look for Harry Granger. Grant's idea wasn't too smart, maybe he didn't watch the telly.

Grant settled Harry against his hip and together made for their rooms.

Grant knew when to quit, for now, "So what did you want to tell me?" Grant sat the slender boy on his lap and caressed his hair to sooth him down.

Harry took at a deep breath, leaned against his daddy's chest, and played with Grant's hand. He wanted to grow tall and strong like his father. Uncle Sirius told him that he would.

Harry told him about the Lady. Grant paid attention; he had seen the silvery figure when they didn't know Harry yet.

Nothing surprised him anymore. In less than a month, his life turned upside down. He felt the worse for his patients, but his father had helped to find a solution.

After Harry was finished, Grant's forehead was creased with worry. He knew who Harry had referred to, when he said, 'You-Know-Who.' Poor his little son, he wouldn't let more happen, or allow anyone to hurt Harry again.

"Son, I will go with Uncle Sirius to get the box from there," He didn't want to say his relatives' names, the name alone made Harry pale and upset.

"We will get it. Now let's go and find everyone, and you think about your name. You can always change it later, all right? I love you son, remember that. I protect my children with my life. Don't be afraid."

Harry jumped on Grant and hugged him tight. "I know. I love you and Mimi, and Mommy and everyone. I'm very lucky." His breathing was regular, and he looked positively happy, which filled Grant with love and affection.

Grant's voice was weak with emotion, he had something stuck in his throat, and his voice wouldn't come out. He was very lucky, he had always wanted a son, and he had one now.

Grant Granger was indeed a very lucky man; he had a wife, a daughter and a son, and a brother and ally in Lucius. Magical abilities also restored to him.

With so many blessings, the future, albeit unknown and certainly mined with pain and challenge, would be nothing short of loving and triumphant.

When he later met with the friends from his secret group, he would ask for help to end Rose's persecution. He really was considering his right to treat her with extreme prejudice and to kill her.

Looking at his boy afraid and upset, made his stomach churn. Nobody was going to hurt his children, and this little one had enough grief for a lifetime.

Grant was soon leaving with Sirius and needed to get ready. Grant was still in his robe and needed to shower for what appeared to be another long day. With that thought, he snuggled little Harry against his chest once more. He had a few more minutes to hold him tight. Harry sighed content.

 **Dark Regrets and New hopes**

 **At Grangers Manor, the Yorkshire.**

Hermione, Harry, Draco, Frankie, and Evie were playing and Grandmother (Oma) Maggie was watching them over.

Their parents were all out and the elves were elsewhere, maintaining the household. The door to the room was locked and as such, deemed that all was safe. The seven dogs were all sleeping by the fire.

The children were looking at old albums and a new one with pictures of the last couple of days. To her older eyes, the children were fine.

They carried a basket with fruit and other snacks around with them. The sense of security and wellbeing after successive stressful days, combined with the warmth of the room were conducive to a great nap, and she gave into the drowsiness taking a hold of her.

She missed Frankie's one-sided conversation…

Frankie stood in the middle of the room and looking at nothing but an empty spot, he exclaimed, "Hello sir, how are you?" He sounded cheerful.

Harry and Draco couldn't see anyone. Evie giggled and ran to the middle of the room, right where Frankie's eyes were fixed upon, and one minute she was there and the next, she was gone; she'd disappeared into thin air.

Harry's and Draco's eyes were riveted on the spot, and their face expressed amazement, thus they started walking to the apparently portal to somewhere.

You would have thought they would be scared, or that Harry remembered the earlier conversations and warnings. Frankie wasn't scared at all, neither was Harry, further appealing to their sense of adventure.

Besides, the dogs were still snoring by the fire, thus there wasn't any danger, or that was their young minds' assessment.

It was not even five seconds later, the curly hair toddler re-appeared, flushed and giggling.

Hermione was equally enthralled; her light brown and gold curls moved around her head from the excitement. Thus, she walked towards whatever it was that caused Evie to vanish and carefully went around the space.

She was puzzled. "Come here Traco, and Arry you hold my hand. Frankie, dear, you hold their hand, and Evie holds on to Traco."

Hermione showed them what to do, but first she ran back and picked up the basket with their snacks and other things as well. "For a picnic," she explained.

"See there, the door is kinda smallish."

"Don't see it," Draco answered. Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione wasn't surprised. She had already told her parents many things, and they thought she was imagining.

They were all barefooted. Before they went anywhere, she made sure in her very bossy way this wasn't the case, "We need to put on house shoes."

"Hmm," she said once they all wore shoes,"Hold'n," and off they went.

But right before they stepped in, Harry pulled back and caused them to stop.

"Mimi, Daddy said—," Harry began. Never mind, if anything happened, it wouldn't be his fault. He would tell his daddy that it was Mimi's fault.

This moment marked a significant event in their life as siblings, the first day of Harry 's career as Mimi's snitch, the Tattle-Teller had been born.

This persona would be around for a long while, for years, and would be a major cause for rifts between them.

It would last until the late teens, and although, later on, it would not be as bad, but it never would be over. It was fear, fear that something could happen to her, and he would be blamed.

He could see it, everyone, namely, Mommy, Daddy, Draco, Uncle Sirius, just everyone, would stop loving him. And it was back to the Dursley, no not for him. That much was crystal clear to him.

Alas, they all ignored him, so Draco and Harry just saw the room changing and going through a lighted hole.

 **Nothing short of extraordinaire-**

Gellert Grindenwald nearly had a stroke when he saw five young children step through the wall of the viewing room. He had seen a flash of gold color and thought he was having visions, and now this.

The flash of color was the little blond with the curly hair. Angels, the angels in the old churches...but angels in house slippers, house coats, and colorful jumpers? Nah, he could not be imagining this.

A/n at this point, those who read the previous version will start to notice the changes.


	53. Dark Hopes and Regrets

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, and new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n. The first part is a repeat, sorry, I published an incomplete piece. No matter, it will be a refresher. Thanks to all those who review, I've been remiss of answering your kind comments, I 'll as soon as I feel better. Love to you all.

Thanks to Nacf who looks over the chapters and helps me.

La **st time.**

 **Dark Regrets and New hopes**

 **At Grangers Manor, the Yorkshire**.

Hermione, Harry, Draco, Frankie, and Evie were playing and Grandmother, Oma, Marguerite was keeping an eye on them.

Their parents had all gone out, and the elves were elsewhere, maintaining the household. The door to the room was locked, and as such, Marguerite deemed that all was safe; besides the seven dogs were all sleeping by the fire, all was well.

The children were looking at old albums and a new one with pictures of the last couple of days. They had a basket with fruit and other snacks they carried around with them. To her older eyes, the children were doing well and content

The sense of security and wellbeing after successive stressful days, combined with the warmth of the room, were conducive to a great nap. Hence, Marguerite gave into the drowsiness coursing through her. By doing so, she missed Frankie's words just a minute later.

Frankie stood in the middle of the room, looking at nothing but an empty spot; and, suddenly, he exclaimed, "Hello Sir, how are you?" sounding cheerful. Whereas Harry and Draco couldn't see anyone, Evie must have, because she giggled and ran to the middle of the room, right to the place where Frankie's eyes were fixed upon.

They all saw Evie, one minute she was there and the next gone. Poof, she had disappeared into thin air.

Harry's and Draco's eyes stayed riveted on the spot, and their face expressed amazement. Thus, they started walking to the apparently portal to somewhere.

You would have thought that they would either be scared or that Harry would remember the earlier conversations and warnings.

Nope, not a chance, Frankie wasn't scared at all, neither was Harry; the lack of fear further appealed to their sense of adventure. They were all ready for the next one.

Besides, the dogs were still snoring by the fire; this was a clear indication that there wasn't any danger, at least they thought so.

It was not even five seconds later, when the curly hair toddler appeared again, flushed and giggling and saying, "Is Papa. "

Hermione was equally enthralled; her light brown and gold curls moved around her head due to the excitement, so she walked towards whatever had caused Evie to vanish, and carefully went around the space.

"See there; the door is kinda smallish."

"Don't see it," Draco answered. Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione wasn't surprised. She had already told her parent's many things, and they thought she was imagining.

She was puzzled. "Come here Traco, and Arry you hold my hand. Frankie, hold Harry's hand, Evie holds on to Draco's."

Hermione showed them what to do, but first, she ran back and picked up the basket with their snacks and other things as well. "For a picnic," she explained.

They were all barefooted. Hermione pursed her lips; this wouldn't do; thus, before they went anywhere, she made sure, in her very bossy way, that this wasn't the case, "We need to put on house shoes."

"Hmm," she said once they all wore shoes; she thought for a second, commanded, "Hold'n," and off they went.

But right before they stepped in, Harry pulled back and forced them to stop.

"Mimi, Daddy said—," Harry began. Never mind, if anything happened, it wouldn't be his fault. He would tell his daddy that it was Mimi's fault.

This moment marked a significant event in their life as siblings, the day that Harry began his career as Mimi's snitch, the Tattle-Teller had been born.

This persona would be around for a long while, for years, and would be a major cause for rifts between them.

It would last until the late teens, and although, later on, it would be lessened, it never would be over. It was fear, fear that something could happen to her, and he would be blamed.

He could see it, everyone, namely, Mommy, Daddy, Draco, Uncle Sirius, just everyone, would stop loving him. And it was back to the Dursley, no, not for him. That much was crystal clear to him.

Alas, they all ignored Harry's words, so Draco and Harry just saw the room changing, and they were going through a lighted space shaped like a door's entrance.

 **Nothing short of extraordinaire-**

Gellert Grindelwald nearly had a stroke when he saw five young children step through the wall of the viewing room. He had seen a flash of gold color and thought he was having visions, and now this.

The flash of color was the giggling little blond with the curly hair. Angels, the angels in the old churches...but angels in house slippers, housecoats, and colorful jumpers with cat faces? Nah, he couldn't be imagining this.

From his past projections he had seen glimpses of them, but strangely they weren't in real color. They were all beautiful. He had seen them briefly but could not make a connection, until it clicked.

When he had seen them before, when they were inside the bubble that he created for them.

At that time, their eyes were closed most of the time; but, now, he could admire the shiny and beautiful eyes, emerald green, pure grey, blue-grey, green, and the light amber eyes of his dear wife.

If he looked close enough, one could see that the eyes' rim was dark blue with flecks of different colors, genuinely magical eyes. Yes, they were his babies, but how?

He knew their names from all the times when he had 'watched them,' even though he hadn't seen much of Evie. Their hair colors drew his attention, from platinum blond to raven black, and three of them with very curly hair; he grinned.

He knew that the last three were his flower's grandchildren. Her husband had very curly hair, but the three were all blond, or almost blond, and their great-grandfather also had curly hair, as well as his wife.

He rubbed his eyes several times. He knew their faces but never would have thought they could be this perfect.

Hermione and Frankie let go of the others hands and ran to him. Frankie had seen him the most times and knew that he had helped them.

Draco and Harry stayed behind a little apprehensive, but when Gellert embraced his grandchildren, they approached shyly and with caution.

Gellert was a hard Dark wizard who had only cried when he found the torn remains if his dead family, but today his cheeks were damp with tears, of joy.

He embraced them; they were flesh and blood. He hadn't gone crazy as he first feared.

The first time he had human contact, the touch of a hand, in nearly forty years, and, now, he was touching his babies. True, he had seen Albus through the wall, but not once Albus had come into the room.

He had indeed punished him hard because, after nearly forty years, it wasn't the magic and the power that he missed. No, it was to be around others, the comforting warmth of a human body, and the feeling of a hand on him.

He looked at the others, the children's best friends. He had died, and the gods had forgiven him because they had sent five angels who had come to be with him.

Mimi pulled out the basket from under her housecoat and gave to him. "Papa, here for you."

He still could not say a world. The Wizard feared by many, the monster who had killed thousands, was the Wizard who broke down at looking and feeling the innocence and love in front of him.

His dear wife's legacy still lived. Grindenwald had done one good thing, and it was right there, in front of him. Albus would never have this joy, he felt sorry for him, in more ways that Albus would ever know.

He just breathed them in, his body shaking, and his emotions rampant. "My babies, my babies…"

His flesh and blood, so who cared about the mix in their blood? They were nearly pureblood, not that it mattered because they were very powerful. When they were in their prime, they would be the best of them all.

Now, he knew that his blood would rule the earth, but with much more kindness that he would have done it.

Oh, Albus, you didn't triumph thanks to the Creator, and to Isis and Osiris, and to all the ancient ones. These angels will mend some of my wrongdoings; perhaps my dear wife is watching out for this bad wizard. He hoped.

True – Albus didn't have a hand in his family killing, he wasn't like that. Gellert believed that when Albus found out he'd had been regretful; strangely that incident had never been mentioned and should remain unsaid.

No sense in rousing Albus' suspicions, or better, his own. Lately, he had a bad feeling souring his stomach; he suspected the worse.

It was good that he still had his wits about him; because the children should not be with him at this time when the sun was up. Albus might see them; maybe they had triggered an alarm.

"You must leave," he told them all. "As lovely as it is, you shouldn't be here, and you should tell your parents." It tore his heart, but he feared that they might have triggered alarms.

They ignored him.

"Who are you?" asked Draco, his young, grey eyes observing the old wizard who looked a little like Grant.

"It doesn't matter; she will tell you later. Mini will tell you."

He knew their names, well their nicknames which were sufficient for now. He guessed Arry was Harry, and Traco, not sure of that one. "I will let you know when you can come back. Wait, you haven't told me how did you get here?"

Maybe he had gone mad, but he would not have been able to imagine this, it was just not possible, He could smell their young bodies. His little flower had sent him this gift.

"I know you, from after you came, remember? I saw a tiny door and saw you inside, just now when Evie got in," Mimi said, and Frankie agreed. "Evie came in and out." They all nodded their heads emphatically.

After he came? Ah, yes, when he had projected his body, he was weak and hadn't been able to come through. Because he needed someone to anchor him on the other side, and his Marguerite wouldn't answer. Usually, until he wasn't anchored, he couldn't see the surroundings.

He wondered again, are the children here? Yes, they brought the basket, and they were here flesh and blood. His girl was an enchantress, maybe a mage, no wonder. In her veins ran what he used to think as tainted blood, when in fact his blood was the tainted one.

He had been so wrong. He now dreaded that some madman might try to harm them because they were not one hundred percent magical blood. He was afraid because he had been that madman.

So retribution was a fact, and his was to be lonely and to be unable to protect his kin.

Evie wanted to sit on his lap, and he couldn't refuse her whim. They all sat on the cot; but he wanted them to leave.

Nevertheless, he would gladly die after this. He kissed their heads, all of them, over and over, and the children covered him with smoothes and caresses.

He could feel all their magic. It was great. And who was the little boy that his grandson had brought? Ah, he was the marked by the one wanting to kill him.

His grandson loved his boy, and his flower also did, so it wasn't going to happen, thus he had to figure out what to do to stop it.

"Please go back to the door; I will figure out how to open it again." They must go, Gellert decided, sooner than later.

He could feel Albus, and he was never wrong. He walked them to the wall. Even if this was the only time, he couldn't let Albus have them.

Harry had a strange aura about him; there was a dark signature not inside but over him. There must be a way to rid him of it. Why? He had to think.

"Son, you must be careful. He is still after you. Tell that to your mommy, okay?" He kissed Harry on his head. Such sweet child, he felt as if he were also his.

"Yes sir," Harry remembered what the lady had told him earlier, to tell his parents everything; he needed tell them this as well.

"Please go now. A kiss from each, and go." Evie was still in his arms. He stood up; they all thought that he was very tall, Evie was still in his arms. She was fussing holding on to him and wouldn't let go.

"No, I'tay." Evie held on to him, already crying and insisting on staying. This was instant love.

Gods, this was so hard, to let them go. Hermione ran back sat on the cot, refusing to budge. "I'm staying too; You're sad and sick. We visit. Let me give you a little pixie kiss. Arry, Traco, Frankie come here and hold my hand, hmm, Evie hold Frankie's hand."

He watched as the children complied with the little mage. And a small discovery crossed his mind; the child was Draco, a constellation, he reminded him of someone he knew long ago. He sat again next to her.

What he saw next, he would remember until the day that he died. This was what magic supposed to do, to make things better, and he would always be in awe of such powers.

"The healer pixies love you Opa, and the pain in your head is gone, all the pains are gone, and your sadness feels bedder."

She tapped his heart and pulled a gross blob of dark blood which she threw on the bare floor of the small cold cell. Little sparkles of magic shone in the room," and he felt warm currents circulate through his body; it was pure wellbeing.

"Eeek," they all said at the same time.

They kissed a dazed Gellert, and Hermione looked at the wall and said, "Oh dear me… Let's go dears; the doors got lots more smaller, come my dears." She sounded hurried.

Marguerite has just woken up and panicked, where had they gone? The dogs were howling at the space when out the middle of the room, and before she could really worry, one by one they appeared, in a train of hands all behind Hermione.

"We came from Opa, from Papa," Hermione announced, and Frankie screamed in unison.

"Opa," Harry said the same. They all ran to Oma and kissed her.

And Draco observed, "I have a Pépère, but Opa was very nice, and I phink Opa is in jail. Maybe he was naughty?" His eyes were puzzled; he had read plenty of stories of the heroes being incarcerated, or the bad wizards also in jail for being naughty, hmm.

Marguerite smiled sadly. Naughty, that was the understatement; she didn't want to believe them, but she had seen it with her own two eyes. They were all very cold… Oh dear, her father must be freezing wherever he was.

They told Marguerite all about their visit. She struggled to hold back her tears. Later she would see about making copies of the children's memories for the family's pensive.

"Papa, if you can hear me, I love you." As she was saying the words, she noticed Evie, what was she doing?

As soon as they had returned Evie had gone into action. She was quite busy as she pushed through the still visible crack whatever she found on her path, whatever might go through the shrinking space; and she did did at the speed of a toddler, fast.

Goodness, she was sliding things on the floor, and they vanished, until the last item would not go through, a newspaper. If Marguerite had reacted quicker, oh well.

"Evie what did you send?"

Evie told her as best as she could, her speech was not too bad. Marguerite laughed with joy. She could get Paul a new house jacket and slippers, as for the children's throw, hmm, time to knit some more. Her glasses, hmm, she had an old pair.

Her father would surely enjoy the rest. How had they done it? Could she go and see her father?

 **Dark Hopes and Nemesis**

At a tower, in the North Sea, Gellert Grindenwald heard his daughter sending her love, but couldn't answer because Albus' arrival was imminent.

He threw his blanket on the ground by where the 'door' had been, and pushed the things under his cot, letting the cot's blanket hang down. For safety, he sat on the edge and covered the view with his legs.

He had seconds to close all his mental paths and get ready for the Legilimency that was sure to come. Damn! He needed to hide the basket. It had fruit and biscuits, some half-chewed, and some metallic bags with liquid inside of them, and two small bottles of milk. And the chocolate bar, half melted, that Harry gave him at the last minute.

He was still moving around when Albus's voice came in through the wall and talked to him.

Idiot, Gellert thought. He could see Albus perfectly; even with all the effort to kill all his magic, it just couldn't be done.

Bah, let Dumbledore think he was magically crippled. Before today he wanted to die, but things had changed. No, he couldn't, because he had a lot to be done. He had been granted a gift, and he wasn't going to waste it.

A tear ran down his cheek, a tear of gratitude, of fear, of hope. He quickly dried it, pretending he was scratching his face, no sense in letting the enemy see his weakness.

Albus was there, and he wished to warn the children to stay gone, what if they decided to make their presences known once more? Damn, he still felt them nearby, and their fresh smell of warm children and innocence floated around him. Quickly, Gellert replaced the recent images to memories of his childhood, of old churches statues and paintings of angels that looked like the children just in case.

He sat and waited for the old wretch to make his presence known. When out the corner of his eye he saw something appearing at the corner where the children had left. He felt his heart galloping.

He saw a book and maybe some clothes and prayed to the gods of him elders not to let Albus see it.

"I saw an alarm, it cannot be. Who was here?" Albus sounded and looked upset.

"Are you crazy Albus? I'm hiding an entire kindergarten right under my arse, you idiot. Now what? Who could be here? Not even ghosts haunt this place. I would like to see and chat with a few, but it is too fucking cold even for the dead. You must be mad."

"I am going to reinforce all the wards. Don't play tricks on me, Gellert, or I will punish you —no books," The righteous, pompous, ridiculously attired fool said. Nothing Gellert could do, Albus had the upper hand.

"Birds do crash in here, inside if I am lucky, and can eat some meat occasionally. It happened before, and you were not concerned. Must be hell being so paranoid. Is your house of cards collapsing?"

"Better I will kill you, don't try anything ."

"Do it, end my misery." Gellert dared Albus.

Albus left without an answer.

He knew it wouldn't happen. Albus was still obsessed with him. Gellert wasn't, he had learned about other kinds of love, and he so wished that he had listened to her. For him, the best love he felt was for his beloved wife, and even better the love for his precious babies.

As soon as he was sure that Gellert had gone, he ran and picked up the new items.

One was a thick book of Miss Christie's stories, it had several, a volume, he perused to the names, several he had never read. He smiled. It would be a great past time. It had a bulky page marker.

The next item caused him to laugh. A pair of women's glasses, probably his daughter's, laid balanced on his palm. He tried them on, and looped the chain around his neck. The prescription wasn't a perfect match, but the lenses made things more clear. A box of chocolates had also been sent to him.

What he thought was a paper, was, in fact, an envelope filled with non-Wizarding pictures. Images of his Marguerite and her husband with her children spilled into his hands. His heart could hardly take the feelings that swelled in his chest. He accepted the fact that he was now a sentimental old fool.

There was more… A coloring book, and color sticks - what a find! A large warm jumper, a small throw full of crumbs, he stuck it to his nose, the children's. Now, what else, one house shoe, and a pieced of wet, chewed leather, from a dog.

He had to smile, but he could work the leather into something. He already had a collection of items found in birds' stomachs, amazing what you could find.

He smiled thinking that all his gifts had come from the little ones. He felt strangely well, and for the first time in years, he had hope.

He put on the sweater, and a small moan of satisfaction escaped his lips. He wrapped the small throw around his shoulders as if it were a shawl. For the first time in a long time he felt warm. During the summer wasn't too bad, but the jumper was a godsend. Albus wanted him to suffer, and he had, in all kinds of ways.

He remembered every little thing about the children, he wished he could have kept their smell, the blanket would do for a while, he inhaled deeply once again; but what was that fetid stench reaching his nose.

It was the stench of decaying matter, as when a bird died just outside and rotted out there, but this was worse.

He looked around and saw it, it was almost by his feet, he approached carefully, and looked at the wriggling mass on the ground.

When he peered inside of it, he threw up. He was sick and full of fear and apprehension. He ran to the toilet and heaved until he couldn't barf anymore.

What he saw was a mass of wriggling black snakes, hideous mutations without eyes, trapped inside a clear dark red bubble; they emitted a foul stench, leaving an oily sticky trail, as the monstrosity crept along the stone floor.

He knew it. It was the thing the healer Pixie had pulled out him.


	54. Closing Loops 1

**_DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, and new developments are my intellectual property._**

 ** _Closing Loops - Part 1_**

 **For the Good of Albus**

At Hogwarts, Albus laughed at his silliness. He had to calm down. His mind was working too hard, the Harry affair had offset his balance, and he felt unhinged.

If the story ever got out, he could even lose his job, and that wouldn't do. He had to do something. He needed a workable solution that would allow him both to save face and to pretend that he was sorry and had changed.

Let Potter stay with whomever, but cast a tracking charm on him, and reinforce the blocking of his powers. The blood-wards were a half lie at best. He chuckled thinking about his cleverness.

What he had done was to use blood magic. It wasn't all dependent on blood relatives, partly yes, but very little. He had never envisioned that Petunia Evans would have allowed such abuse be inflicted upon her sister's child.

He should have checked on the child or sent Minerva to do so. "What others cannot understand is that I need the child to suffer, maybe not as much, but Potter is a sacrificing lamb. Someone must die in every conflict, so he will be a martyr for the good of all."

He remembered other martyrs of this long war. Minerva for one, "She gave up her love for Tom, for the cause," he chuckled, "of course I had to seduce her, ahem, with a love potion, and had to arrange for a time when Tom would see her with me. Minerva was so slender back then that it wasn't so difficult." He chuckled.

Gellert wasn't the only one with a witch here and there; he fooled himself.

"Yes, so she cried and went home for a while to mourn her lost lover," he shrugged his shoulders, "Everyone suffers, besides I could see where Tom was going. It was for her own good. Let's us not forget that I needed her help in my battle against the darkness. Yes, it was the best for everyone."

But the fear that he might have destroyed the one chance for Tom with a good witch, bothered him." Tom was a beautiful boy; but, admittedly, they were not in love, only in lust." He said aloud to convince himself. But he wasn't so sure, he never was. These days the past kept coming back; it was Gellert's fault.

"Now about Potter, what I need to do is to get into the good graces of whoever is keeping him. I think that someone is Lucius Malfoy since all the trails lead to him."

How was he going to find where Lucius was at? Severus used to be his friend, but he would need to use Legilemency, and even asleep the young wizard was closed. What if Lucius found out his appropriation of the Potter's funds? He had allegedly used them to support Harry, but the quantities would be difficult to justify.

In reality they went to pay for the bribes, the expenses of the order, his war, and his costly research. Where did others think a school master had the funds for traveling, books, and to finance a private war? He had a lot of expenses that he couldn't pay with his already inflated salary. The list was long. His parents had a little money but he had mostly relied on contributions until Harry's bonanza, which wasn't for his own benefit but for humanity's.

"Going back to Gellert. Is he hiding something? How could he have been looking so well this night? Why did he seem at peace? I need to look at the Pensive I made when I checked his memories. Later. He is poisoning my mind."

It was the same with Severus, who was also looking so well, and this just couldn't be. It was too much of a coincidence. Was it all tied to Harry's disappearance? He had looked inside Vernon's mind, and all that he saw were regular Muggles. Besides, how was he going to infiltrate a Muggle organization, if it involved them.

But Lucius and Muggles…Impossible. Not possible, "The arrogant bastard would never be around other than Purebloods."

He was losing his mind, talking to himself. Oh well. This weekend, without a doubt, he was going to visit Lucius, unannounced. Then he thought about it more. He wouldn't wait for the weekend. He would show up sometime tomorrow; and he would look everywhere until he found Lucius.

He chuckled, "I have just the thing to find him, it pays to be prepared, blood." His eyes twinkled; who said blood magic was all bad? It got him Harry, and he would find him with more of the same.

Everyone had been a student at Hogwarts. And children were bound to have injuries and bleed. He had a large collection of forbidden blood samples, of those who he deemed important; and he had saved them as insurance for the future. "I will prepare a potion to make Lucius bend to my will; the blood would come in handy." It wasn't dark magic, he smiled. It was for the greater good.

Something was going on, something that was outside of his perimeter of influence; and he didn't like when he wasn't in control; it was time to change things around a bit.

Once again he had the feeling that someone was looking at him, this time was strong. He looked around, and saw a figure in the mirror. But nobody was behind him. A ghost, even if felt so real.

He came closer, he rubbed his eyes. He clearly saw a young woman, it had to be a ghost.

He looked carefully, here blue eyes matched like his. The flaxen hair beauty was in her mid-twenties. She looked exactly like an older…No, stop it, this was madness! He closed his eyes and opened them again. She could…no, she couldn't be because she was very young when she died. Her eyes were sad. "No, you are not, you cannot be," his voice was too loud.

When she shook her head, he noticed that her chest was stained with blood.

"Go away! I don't know who you are," he needed to get away.

"Yes, you know who I am. Oh, Albus, no more, …the children,…your… so much blood on your ha…" The words were getting lost like she couldn't come thru.

Why did she look so real? And who was the tall man who stood behind her looking so angry. The man was a lot more solid, he looked familiar, who?

He ran away. This was nonsense. This wasn't real, but a nagging fear was growing inside. It was imperative, he needed to look at the Pensive. At the one, he had made when he spied on Gellert. He almost knew what he was going to see and couldn't bear the thought.

What had Gellert said, was his house of cards tumbling down?

 **The Tonks**

Andromeda and her husband had asked to drop by for a short visit. Narcissa brought the children to the Manor and had them wait outside of the drawing room.

The meeting between the sisters was highly emotional, which made Lucius felt terrible for his former animosity towards Ted Tonks, although there was some left of the old bigotry inside him, the happiness in his spouse's face overcame any reservations he had. Their tears and hugs broke his heart and made him feel as Voldemort himself. He would make it up to his witch.

When Ted offered his hand, Lucius shook it with open acceptance. Nymphadora, who was with them, shyly stood away.

The pink-hair nine-year-old witch, stood afraid of the famous Dark wizard, Lucius Malfoy, but all fear melted away when he came over to greet her.

"And who might this beautiful young witch be?" he asked her flashing a dazzling smile that made her blush.

"I am Dora Tonks, they are my parents," she told him pointing at her parents while she shifted her hair to white blond. Lucius bit his lip to stop a chuckle.

"Ah, I am your uncle Lucius. Wait dear; children, please come in." Remus was just outside with the children who were loaded with gifts for the Tonks, including an envelope to take to Gringotts.

The Malfoy knew that Andromeda just made ends meet, and they wanted to make up for years of gifts. Later, they would talk about that issue. It was time to help.

Andromeda and Ted appeared surprised when they saw Remus; and equally astonished to see so him glowing with health, well groomed, and dressed in beautiful garments. He looked like a young Lord. They looked at each other as if they were seeing apparitions. What was Remus doing here holding the hand of Narcissa's son? He seemed quite at ease at the Manor. What was going on?

Dora watched her little cousin Draco and came over to give him a smooch. Hermione's eyes narrowed in distrust, and Remus saw it. Hermione came, right away, to stand next to Draco who now only had eyes for the big girl. Dora had changed hair color for Draco, at least twice, just in a couple minutes. However, Dora had ignored Hermione completely, to make matters worse.

What followed made all the adults laugh, and marked the start of the couple's constant bickering and fighting over their jealousy issues, a personal conflict which would last much too long for anyone's tastes. The never-ending quarrels would make everyone wonder if they were right for each other, and would cause much grief.

"Traco come here, let's go and look at somefing," little miss bossy grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him.

"Let's go to my room," she insisted. Dora disliked Hermione on the spot. She just didn't get along with witches.

"Go and play with your dollies baby witch, I am talking to my cousin," was Dora's response and pulled Draco by his arm.

Draco, ever the politician, said, "Let's all play, okay, Dori?" he smiled at Dora and grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the playroom with Hermione in tow, looking displeased.

Lucius duly noticed and knew that things could get dicey for his niece. His Mimi would not let anyone treated her like a second wheel, he just waited for the screams that were sure to come.

Dora loved Draco as her only cousin from her mother's mythic family. The Black, Malfoy, and other powerful families were nothing but a story to her. And this house was an enchanted castle.

Besides, she had always wanted a little brother, and now she had one already made. Her mother had told her so.

Hermione on the other hand, hmm, Dora just wasn't the sharing type, and Hermione's narrowed eyes were rubbing her the wrong way.

"We can, but you two are very little, and I am big. We will play Healer and Draco is my helper, and she is the sick patient." Dora announced, it was a natural choice for Dora, her mother was a healer after all.

Of course, she didn't know that she was around a professional healer on her own right, the Healer Pixie.

"I am not playing that, and I am not sick." Hermione announced, "Asides I am a Healer Pixie."

She pursed her lips and crossed her arms in an arrogant and condescending manner. She was still displaying the disagreeable narrowed eyes, and was also tapping her foot.

"Draco, let's play, I will change my hair color for you, better I will make my hair ugly like hers." And she made her hair like Hermione's but puffier and with the look of straw.

 _That is not nice at all_ , thought Remus. Moony was growling inside, _that Dora needs some roughing up._ he declared.

Draco broke out in a boisterous laughter, "Mimi's hair is pretty, not like that." But he laughed more, and Dora joined him, both rowdy and obnoxious.

Remus waited for disaster to strike; and pragmatically, he knew what was coming, Mimi wasn't an angel; hence, he had already decided to let the older witch receive her well-deserved comeuppance.

Dora made her hair even puffier and uglier, and Draco guffawed non-stop.

Hermione had had it!. Her hair was a halo flying around her, a light breeze circulated through the room, she was rightfully upset. Thus, she moved her fingers and changed Dora's hair into slimy worms that undulate, moving like they were creeping on the ground, and stuck to her face and neck.

Since Dora was horrified of snakes, she thought that they were snakes, and to her parents screaming at the top of her lungs.

Hermione, not missing a beat made the worms grow and move more. Draco was a turncoat and right away he laughed at Dora's predicament. His raucous laughter sounded like the caw of a crow; oh, yes, he liked vengeance.

The adults were in the next room and ran when they heard the screams and were surprised that Remus was already there. Ted and Andy couldn't understand what happened.

"Nymphadora change your hair back, you silly witch, if you are afraid, why do it?" Her mother ordered.

Dora screamed louder, and Mimi rejoiced with each scream, which sounded like music to her young and vindictive ears.

"Young lady, change it back." Remus ordered in a low voice, he thought that it was enough.

"I didn't do nothing." Hermione lied and avoided eye contact at all cost.

"Yes, you did, you was mad at my cousin." Draco tattled, "I saw you moved the fingers." And he made the finger wiggle, followed by the Malfoy smirk that Lucius had grown to dislike.

Remus was fighting a guffaw. He had liked Hermione's style. The older witch had called upon her Healer Pixie's swift fingers of justice.

"She started it," Mimi answered self-righteously and still refused to look at Remus in the eye.

"But how?" Both Ted and Andy repeated over and over; they were baffled.

Lucius was chuckling he had been waiting for his Mimi's reaction, but Narcissa's face was green. She hated big worms. It was too gruesome to watch.

After a couple minutes, Hermione wiggled her fingers and changed it back to brown hair, which Dora morphed to pink.

"Remi is too old for you, and asides, ugly Pinky, Remi is my aunt's fiancee, and they marry this Christmas," those were Hermione's final words as she turned to give Dora her back.

Dora blushed and ran to her mother. She was crying and Draco, changing sides, once again, went after her.

Hermione saw the traitor and took notice, glared at him and ran to Remus who picked her up, "You are still going to be punished when we get home. You understand that what you did was wrong, right?"

"Remi, don't be mad. She made me do it; I tried to be good, okay? But she was nasty, and Traco was also mean, okay?" She kissed Remus' cheek, laid her head on his chest and tapped his arm while she cried softly.

"Remi? I still think she is ugly, and I might get her again." She whispered to Remus, who had to smile.

He knew that it was wrong to hold her after she had been naughty, and then to smile at her promises of future retribution, but he was still a Marauder. Besides Moony approved. _I don't like Dora. She is a nasty little witch, and our cub was right,_ he snickered, and Remus agreed.

Hermione's display served a useful purpose; it helped them to explain to the Tonks the need to hide the girl's power from others, and strengthened their case for Harry. Hence, the Tonks agreed to meet with the Malfoy as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, the Tonks weren't able to meet the next day and asked to be excused. They were leaving that same day on holiday and were very busy. But Andromeda promised to avoid Albus and to support Narcissa.

They were fixing to leave when Andromeda stopped, "Everyone knew how much Lily disliked her sister, and giving the baby to her, surprised many of us. Count on us for whatever is that you are planning. If you are protecting Harry, we are certainly in."

Lucius was pleased that they couldn't meet longer, one less meeting. He looked at Hermione. Whereas he felt a little sorry for Draco because she was like Narcissa, he was glad that his Mimi wasn't a pushover. He loved his girl, but his Veela loved her even more. Even if they ever had a daughter, Hermione would be the Veela's favorite. It was natural because of the Malfoy's Law.

 **Sirius' Surprise**

Sirus and Grant had decided to go later by the Dursleys after retrieving the wands. They arrived at Grimmauld 12, and found the house dark and heavy with sadness.

They were at ease since Sirius knew, from Narcissa, that his mother, Walburga, was unwell and had gone to stay at their country residence.

He indicated for Grant to be quiet, who raised his eyebrow not understanding, nevertheless he obeyed Sirius.

Sirius could sense something was different but wasn't sure what. He remembered the house-elves, but his mother never travelled alone.

So why did he have a feeling they weren't alone and were being watched? He sniffed the air and confirmed that they were the only humans around. Sirius didn't hate his parents, never had; he just didn't share their views, and what he had wanted was their love and approval. Being a pariah had never been easy and being of the light had brought him Azkaban. After hearing about Albus looking the other way, his feelings for the Order had changed.

Nevertheless, he would always fight for what was fair and right, yet, being at his birth home filled him up with nostalgia, making him wonder if all that he had done had been worth the sacrifice and pain.

Grant had one of his 'feelings" the ones he used to call sixth-sense. He saw Sirius opening his mouth to talk, and, at once, he grabbed Sirius; made a sign for him to be quiet as he pulled him into a recessed alcove behind the wall.

Sirius raised his eyebrows in question, and Grant whispered very low, "Someone is coming."

They waited for what it seemed a long time, and they finally heard the Floo, footsteps, one set and a couple of pops. Sirius looked at Grant with amazement. How could the Granger family not have known that they were magical? Grant could apparate at will, shift furniture, bend metal with his eyes, and know things before they happened, and who knew what else. Unreal! He performed wandless magic and more. Their hearing and other senses were enhanced, it was amazing. Sirus had seen him leap over great distances, how could this be?

"Kreacher take my luggage up to my room and unpack. Goulymong bring me tea and my writing set. I will sit here at the writing desk."

"This isn't living," she talked to herself, her voice dragging and full of sorrow.

Sirius whispered very low, "My mother, we are fucked." His stomach hurt badly.

He was right, they were in a world of trouble, the wards around the house didn't permit Apparition from the hallways, and Sirius bitterly thought that his mother would have Kreacher call the Aurors to turn him in.

He had a 'spare' wand from Lucius' vaults, but he doubted that his magic would be that effective with it. It was a matter of time before they were found. His luck had run out.

A/N Did anyone like Hermione's revenge?


	55. Family and Fears

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n A note: pretty soon, after the first part ends, I will move to the original fiction. The original has many readers waiting.

Please note that this version has several changes. The last version had some holes that I hadn't seen, and they are corrected here, hence a different outcome.

 **My apology to everyone for not answering many reviews, I've been fighting an illness, hopefully well soon. Much love to all.**

 **Old Sins. New Dangers**

 **The Dark Tower's Lord**

Gellert stood frozen looking at the monstrosity moving towards him. With great difficulty, Gellert lifted the live blob with a piece of a scroll, and he threw it into the ocean by opening the barred window, the little that was allowed. Right away, he heard a loud screech that froze his blood.

That had been inside of him, near his heart. He knew it to be symbolic, the rot inside of him. They were the remains of dark magic and evil which had made his soul their residence. Indeed, he was sure that there were more of the same monsters residing inside of him. He wanted them gone.

He was sick, once again. He could feel the things crawling in his insides, and he howled with desperation. He ran to the loo and was sick for what felt like hours. He knew what had come up his throat, and wished there was a way to get rid of them.

For the first time in his life, he was afraid to die. The blob was a piece of his soul, and he didn't want to meet what had created something like that. A load of his sins weighed heavily upon him. He wanted them out of him; he wanted a chance, and Albus would make sure that he didn't have one.

He tried to calm himself. The assorted biscuits were inside a tin; so he chose one with hazelnut chocolate. He took a bite and closed his eyes, hazelnut chocolate, his wife's favorite. The minx used to eat it as others drank brandy. He smiled at the naughty memories of his slightly intoxicated wife playing with him. The images made him feel better.

Afterwards, he opened the niche behind the wall stones and stashed all his treasures, but left one of the pictures outside. He would not be alone any longer.

Finally, he opened the small book, a magical one, with moving pictures. Ah now, it made all sense. "Let the Healer Pixie…" It was a children's book, a copy of the Healer Pixie. He smiled remembering reading it to his little ones. He understood, his Mimi was the Healer Pixie, so full of goodness. They all were.

He prayed that Albus never laid his eyes on his babies because he would recognize at least one of them, he would have to come clean. He looked at the picture.

The pictures brought him memories of his children who looked so much like him, and of the witch who had loved him expecting little in return. However, he had been crazy for her, just too full of himself. How he wished to have her in his arms just once more.

The young women...hmm, they had to be his granddaughters that he had never seen before. They were beautiful, and one looked like his sister Marguerite.

His sister had been so good, not like him, she was kind and never hurt anyone. She had nearly married that boy before he had been murdered. His name was hmm… he couldn't remember. He had heard rumors that she had a baby and hidden it from him. Who was that boy, something was bothering him, it was related to Marguerite's young wizard, why?

He looked at the others, oh no, one of the young witches closely resembled his wife's mother, no, that wouldn't do. They must have grown up during the years when he was so sick. And Evie, oh dear, he was a fool, Evie was her wife's mother when she was her age but for the hair; Albus couldn't see her. They all had to hide; they were in danger.

Was he daft? His wife was also her mother, but for the hair. His family must hide, as soon as possible. His grandson, the tall wizard was himself with curly hair. Albus would recognize him; not only him; he would recognize them all.

They were all beautiful. His flower, Marguerite was some of both, she resembled her mother but not much. The little girls were lovely, and if you looked carefully, there were pieces of everyone on them.

His little mage had his wife's heart-shaped face, the boy he wasn't sure, but the hair color and the eyes were from him.

He crawled on his cot, put the picture under the thin pillow, and tried to go to sleep. It was getting too dark to read. However, his mind wouldn't stop. He needed to think of the door. How had it formed?

Grindelwald couldn't go to sleep. He worried that the children had not learned not to go into places they shouldn't. What if? The worry started invading his mind, and the fear that the dark creatures would take them made him scared. Love turned you into a coward.

Evie had pushed all she had found, the last things that Gellert did not see until later were, the second of the grandfather's slippers, his lap blanket, and, goodness, a fluffy square pillow. They were "stuck" somewhere; now he had two small blankets a warm jumper, a pillow, and warm slippers.

Evie had also 'send,' a half-eaten biscuit, half a sandwich, an orange, a banana, her Grandmother's hand lotion, eye drops, a nearly filled crossword puzzle, thin paper napkins, three pencils, an eraser, a teaspoon, a coaster, a ball of yarn, a tin of mints, knitting needles, and an old pipe made of a rare wood and ivory. He guessed she had lifted all in sight; the image made him chuckle.

He ate the sandwich, and the half biscuit, delicious. They cleared the last of the bile.

He felt the richest of men, the luckiest of wizards, and a blessed one, even if he didn't deserve it.

He knew he had read about Mages somewhere...probably legends, but you couldn't acquire the ability, you were born with it. No wonder, the blood that ran through their veins was a gift. He would need to tell them one day, but first, he needed to make amends. They didn't know who they were.

He thought again of Mimi's magic, it indeed had been amazing, but more than likely she had used the children's combined powers, to move through 'doors' that she visualized. And to top it all, she had made her great-grandfather feel better. He loved his babies, all of them.

Admittedly, that brand of controlled magic should not have made its appearance this early; it troubled him to know that such powers could be used by a power seeker, a Dark seeker just as he had been. He needed to leave but how?

If he could make a plan with them, it might work. He needed to figure out how to communicate with them.

He could do a lot if he had a few more items and a wand. True, he now had materials, and he could try to make one, or maybe the children could bring him one.

Perhaps in the course of the next years, he could leave with Mimi. Years? He wanted out of there now; he wanted his family. He wanted to hold his grandbabies whenever he wished. He wanted to keep evil away from them.

A plan started forming; he would leave a dead wizard, a Gollum, maybe half-burnt, presumably killed by an old enemy. And he would go away with Mimi. He was sure that the doors Mimi saw were untraceable.

Fear got a hold of him, his babies, they had nearly been caught by Dumbledore. He had to "talk" to his daughter. He concentrated, afraid for them; and he kept on trying until he finally reached her, the connection was faint.

He saw others around her. They were fuzzy, but it made him happy.

"Tell them not to come back, unless I send a message. Better - never come back; they must stay away from places they don't know. They might be in danger. Tell them Opa Gellert loves his gifts-" and he said a few more things. They needed to be afraid.

If he could make a plan with them, it might work. He needed to figure out how to communicate with them better. He sighed, having something to hope for was a great feeling, he decided.

 **Payback begins**

Lucius and Narcissa were back. Hermione was already crossed with Draco. And even worse when she found out that she couldn't read. Remus had told them when the Tonks had left, "No reading, supper soon, and no books until bedtime."

"Remi, that's not fair. Why don't you punish Draco for being mean."

Lucius heard the exchange, "Point well taken, being mean is in bad form, so my little wizard, no ice cream tonight."

Harry and Frankie were waiting by the Floo and heard the exchange, and both saw Hermione's happy smile. Too bad that she wasn't wasn't sure what had happened or who to side with. Frankie went straight to his cousin when he saw Draco's apparent fall from grace. He was ready to claim Hermione, his big cousin.

As they walked away from earshot, "Let's play in my room," she held Harry and Frankie's hands.

Draco quit arguing and ran after them. "Wait," when he caught up with them, with all the dogs plus the owls in tow, he tried to get between her and Frankie.

"Frankie, she is my fansee," he said when Frankie wouldn't let go.

"I am not, you're mean and laughed when Pinky was nasty with me."

 **Gellert Talks**

Several sat around with Marguerite, and those in the room heard.

Gellert contacted her and told them as much as he could. However, it was garbled and hard to understand. Nevertheless, after they heard the entire story, everyone was horrified. Albus had nearly caught the children, and he told them of the bad blood between him and Albus.

They needed to teach them not to go into unknown places. Once again, Hermione had done something they considered impossible, and probably the power of all of them had worked together, they were able to apparate beyond what current Wizarding knowledge deemed possible.

"My grandfather often told us of mages. They can travel through the doors that they are able to create to anyplace in the entire world. All that is needed is a person or an object to anchor them. That is what she does, she 'sees' a place and creates a door; a great gift that could be entirely too dangerous in the hands of an innocent young child."

Rabastan's face showed concern after sharing his knowledge with them. He understood the need to protect the children for more than reasons of safety. Such power would be needed in the fight against of the Dark Lord, whose second coming was unavoidable. Never mind others would try to use them.

"Wards, we need to create wards around them, so they cannot leave the perimeter without an adult. My fathers used to do that." Rodolphus suggested who understood Rab's concerns.

"I don't think that wards will stop them, but we must try," was Remus' answer. They didn't know Mimi's abilities; he remembered when she had told him Fenrir was his wolf's maker.

Not indeed, they had no idea, Remus thought. They hadn't seen him tied to a tree, and she didn't have a wand. Only a few had seen the healings; he knew that wards were probably a waste of time. Hermione now aided by Frankie and the other powerful magical children were going to be a challenge, and only watching would help.

Everyone was quiet thinking that Gellert's advice could go a long way. Of course, hearing his voice made them acknowledge of how dangerous the powerful wizard was. The irony of it all was that his legacy lived on, and his descendants had rescued a young wizard from the clutches of his nemesis, of one who had fought on the side of the Light.

The lines between the dark and the light had become meshed and blurred, which made it hard to discern who the good or the bad wizards were. However, Voldemort was a threat to everyone, a monster who was partly Albus' own creation. Albus whose motives were mostly good, but not so the methods to achieve his goals; there were highly questionable if not outright wrong.

Albus list of sins was long and dark, but they only knew a few, namely: the way he had dealt with Sirius' innocence; his irresponsible neglect of Harry to make him grow in pain; planting discord at homes by setting a spouse to spy on the other and destroying a good marriage; his wanting to control everyone; holding evidence about the Lestrange; and now keeping Gellert prisoner without a trial.

Not to mention all his other shortcomings, it all made him another kind of dangerous Wizard they had to fight, never mind eye twinkle or not. He had turned into a Light Lord if there was such a term, a tyrant, a self-righteous wizard, dangerous to many of them. Albus had really lost his way.

As far as the blood wards needed to protect Harry, they needed to have a solution and soon. They hoped Grant and Sirius had news for them.

They were talking when a human ball made up of four children just pop in the middle of the room. Almost by the place where they had gone before to see Gellert.

"They were all taking a nap, and the elves were with them," Remus told them. As he was saying minutes before, they were a force that needed watching.

The children weren't playing; it was a full-blown melee.

8Remus got up quickly, "What is going on here?"

Harry was the voice of reason and was separating Draco and Frankie, and Hermione...who was also pushing Draco. Harry was punched a few times trying to restore the peace.

A couple of seconds later, Evie appeared at the same place, right by Harry, and was about to get hurt.

Remus was ready to break the fight when he hit a wall. What? He realized that the children were inside a bubble. He saw Hermione's fingers moving; the tiny hellion was keeping him outside. His eyes narrowed, his control was dwindling, fast.

The other adults were speechless, what was going on? How powerful were the children? And why had Evie appeared later?

Remus had it; the two boys were fighting hard. Darn, he swore that Frankie was growling, and he saw Draco all puffed up.

"Young Lady, you, Miss Mimi, I am counting to two, drop what you are doing, or there is no storytelling, or reading for a couple of days or much longer."

Remus tried to reach once more and was zapped. Now, he was mad.

The adults watched with mixed feelings. Lucius saw how Draco was getting his comeuppances and had to control a grin.

Remus was left by the others to correct the situation.

"One...T..."

Hermione screamed over the noise. "I'm doing 'nophing,'"and raised her hands. Right away, the 'bubble,' dissolved.

Remus was among the fighters in two steps and was surprised when he felt their strength, but even more when he saw Frankie's eyes, nearly gold but already changing to his normal color. Moony noticed as well, _Cub's eyes_! Remus wasn't so sure; it wasn't possible. (w-55)

Harry said it all, very fast, "Mimi tolds 'Dwaco,' "go and marry Pinkie when you are old, and I marry my cousin. You're ugly and mean."

Remus was about to laugh, "Mimi, is it true? You are already in trouble, no reading tonight."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Yes, because he was mean," and she closed her lips.

The boys were spent, scratched, bruised, and Draco's mouth bleeding. Remus noticed, one of his teeth was knocked out, hanging by a thread.

Narcissa already coming to see Draco exclaimed, "What happened to your tooth?"

Jeanie ran and with a hankie pushed the tooth back in its socket. "There," the tooth was fine and the bleeding stopped. No wand, no charm, only her healing hand and her experience. Others took notice.

Ellie came over and healed Frankie with her wand. She didn't want to intervene otherwise.

Once that all was calmer, Remus asked the others to let him handle the children. He was their caretaker after all.

"This, I have to watch," Lucius smirked.

Remus had them all stand in front of him, like little soldiers. Hermione stood on one side, Frankie next to her, then Harry and Draco on the other side. Evie pushed her way in and held Harry's hand. He was her favorite.

"How did you all come here?" Remus looked at them.

They all looked away, but Evie said, "Mimi open."

Remus looked at Evie, an informant with limited vocabulary, yet useful. The next words chilled them all.

"Mimi open to Opa Gelli." Evie nodded her head as she told on the others.

"Were you all trying to go back after we said you needed to ask?" Remus' tone was none too friendly.

Harry volunteered, "Mimi wanted to leave 'Dwaco' with Opa for being nasty 'whiff' Pinky. Opa is in a place for naughty wizards."

Rabastan and Rodolphus turned green. Everyone understood the implications. What if they had landed somewhere else?

Remus growled, Moony wanted to nip Mimi, _she must learn a lesson_. Remus didn't disagree, not entirely.

"Not true, I was 'ascaring' him. I cannot see that door now." She wasn't telling the truth, Remus sensed.

Jeanie had it with Hermione. "Threatening Draco with sending him away is not nice at all. You will never, ever, do that again. You must promise it right now. What you did was wrong, and making Frankie and Draco fight is nasty."

Hermione stood ground and looked at Draco, "Is your fault!" She insisted.

Draco saw the hurt in her eyes, and even at that age, he understood that he had to apologize, "I'm sorry Mimi, okay?"

To all's amazement, just like that, they were friends again, she grinned and said "Okay." And to the adults, "Can we play here?"

Draco not missing a step quickly asked, while grabbing her hand. "Are you my 'fansee' again?" The older wizards chuckled.

"Yes dear, you're always one." She answered, non committal.

Several things became clear, Hermione could open doors at will, perhaps even conjure them. Evie could see them as well, and maybe Frankie. Hermione held grudges, and Draco could easily hurt her. Mostly she was a child and when upset who knew what could happen; such power held by children was dangerous because they would be easy prey.

Remus knew it; the wards would do nothing, what they needed to do was to watch them, and to teach them well. Hopefully, they would obey.

Lucius came by the children and hugged Draco, "No fighting, I am glad that you apologized. Making fun of your friends is not something you should do."

"Aha," he said as he ran to play. The squabble was solved, Draco had been suitably chastised, and all was apparently well. It was until Marguerite spoke, she sounded troubled.

"That was the very spot where they showed up before, when they went to see my father." She pointed at the place where they had appeared minutes before.

They all came to the same conclusion, Hermione's plan had been to 'drop' Draco with Gellert.

They were all afraid, what to do? They all wished that they hadn't heard the next words.

Evie said aloud, "Mimi, now, we go to Opa, okay?" Most of them heard the answer, "Shh, later, don't say it here. Shh! I 'tolds' you, it is a secret. If they know, we cannot go."

Evie giggled, "I go see Opa." She sounded confident. Did she mean alone?

And where were Grant and Sirius?

A/N oh, oh. Hermione is too smart and the adults have to stay on their toes; but she will be punished, rest assured. Remus has their number, I think. Poor Harry, I don't think his patience will last.


	56. Realizations and Surprises

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n a reader asked why an M rating. The story has chapters that call for an M rating, and will have more. This story is about the children and the adults.

 **Expect the unexpected**

 **Sirius**

"My stupid pride has served me badly. Here I am fifty-four years old, my body could actually get pregnant, and I am all alone. My beloved husband is dead, Regulus disappeared probably killed by that insane Dark Lord; we should have stopped him while we could. It was the Dark Lord who had Orion killed, of that I am sure." She stopped to dry a runaway tear.

"And my biggest disappointment, Sirius, not a word from him, he never apologized for his betrayal. Like they cared, they let him to rot in Azkaban. Merlin, I still miss him. Everyone knows that a mother's love never dies. Maybe if Sirius hadn't left, Regulus would be here today."

"Yes, Mistress Black, I miss my boy," it was the very old Goulymong, Kreacher's aunt speaking in a broken, tired voice.

The statement saddened Sirius in an unexpected way. Not once had he come back to visit either his old nurse or the other house former servants, who had since then passed. A few tears of sorrow ran down his cheeks.

"I know, I know, but he betrayed all of us. Not that it matter since Regulus died, I knew the war effort was dangerous and a bad idea. My husband also knew it and tried to keep us protected, but he was killed by the mad man." Sirius' mother answered. Sirius had no idea his mother felt like that. What else didn't he know?

Her portrait made in 1978 reprimanded her, "I cannot believe that I hear myself talking such nonsense; woman, the Dark Lord had the right idea, sacrifices had to be made. Quit the bellyaching," she spoke in the voice Sirius remembered, haughty and nasty.

Grant recoiled at hearing the voice coming a few steps away from them. "Shit, my mother had a portrait made. I wonder if it saw us." Sirius whispered very low.

For a minute Grant's mind was confused. A portrait seeing them, that couldn't be; and just like that he made the association; he had seen the talking pictures, wow.

Sirius didn't have to wonder for a long while.

The next sentence froze both intruders, "No need to pine away dear me, you have but to look in the alcove, and you will be surprised to find our traitor son." The portrait told her with a nasty, cold voice, a laugh, and a snort like laughter.

What happened next, Sirius would have never guessed in a lifetime. He pulled out the wand and held it in his hand inside his pocket, ready to do whatever it took.

Walburga Black, whose portrait would terrorize Grimmauld 12, for years to come, stood up and walked towards the alcove. Not for a moment, she thought to pull out her wand.

Sirius came out with Grant right behind him. "Son, my dear boy," Walburga ran and the pureblood witch, who had, otherwise, always held her emotions in a tight rein, held her arms out to her only living family member, her son. Her husband and her other son, were all dead now, and all because of the Dark Lord.

Sirius stopped for a second, but the acceptance coming from his mother did something to him, he hurried up towards her, and held the now too thin body close to his chest. Albeit the considerable weight loss, she was still very beautiful, yet too slender.

Grant understood Sirius' filial feelings. He assumed that the last years had changed the hard woman's beliefs and had challenged her prior decisions. The happiness to find out she still had a son, had made her forget the past antagonisms, and to wish that things could have been different.

He knew of many cases like that. After the wars when prodigal children came home, the doors to healing were always wide open; and he hoped this would be the case. Happier warriors made better ones.

Portrait Walburga wasn't happy at all. She expressed her opinion by screaming insults and asking her living-self to reconsider her stand.

At this barrage of pure nastiness, Walburga pulled her wand and cast a spell to release the Sticking Charm holding it in place. Now, the nasty portrait faced the wall, and she sent a second spell to seal her lips.

"Better, much better," she breathed in relief and turning to Grant, "A very nasty portrait, she gave me a migraine. I am going to have it burnt, and have a nicer one done; I didn't look very nice with that horrible frown."

This is when Grant saw all the hanging, shrunken heads along the stairway wall, and he suppressed a scream. He would ask later, meanwhile, he would act his best; he didn't want to end up 'hanging' in the Black home.

 **Tea Time and surprises at every cup.**

She poured the tea for Grant and added the milk and sugar to his taste.

"Excuse me young man, you remind me of a very intelligent wizard we once entertained in our home; you are his spitting image. I was but ten years old, the year was 1940, and it was my birthday." Her eyes looked far away.

"He was so handsome that I fancied myself in love with him for years, wait please, I will show you. Kreacher," she called.

"Filthy blood traitor, yus fault, all yus fault, my boy Regulus, yous fault," Kreacher muttered under his breath. He had done the same when he had helped bring the tea earlier. Grant couldn't believe the bigoted and racist little elf.

"Now, now Kreacher, Sirius is now Lord Black, we won't talk about blood issues at this time. Make sure you listen well, or I will have to punish you. He is Lord Black to you, and you owe him your loyalty and respect," Kreacher didn't soften at the warning words and grudgingly stared at his feet.

"Bring me the album from 1930-1949 and be a good elf," she ordered.

Grant noticed she hadn't said please or thank you, not even once. She was like his mother; Sirius had indicated she was fifty-four, two years younger than his mother. They both were still young looking, and in the non-magical world they would have passed for women in their early forties or less.

The difference was in their vitality and their demeanor. His mother was full of life and despite her proper comportment, she was friendly and warm. In comparison, Walburga Black, appeared fragile and rather cold and obviously class conscious; and as his mother, both were beautiful.

He really could appreciate where Sirius' looks came from. Were wizards blind, where were her suitors? A woman like her should have a long line at her door, he wondered why not?"

Wallburga was making an effort to be in her best behavior and had not yet asked Sirius what he was doing there, and why he wasn't in Azkaban. Sirius had noticed and wasn't offering any explanations.

Actually, he was considering finding the wands and Obliviating his mother. He really didn't trust her, wanted to stay out of jail, and understood that everyone would be compromised if he were caught.

He was wrong about his mother, at least this time. She had been feeling very sick, and the Healer failed to find a reason for her illness. "Lady Black, you are strong as a horse. All you have is a touch of melancholy, and you need to eat or you will die from malnutrition. You are so weak that any virus which affects magical beings will prove fatal to you."

"I have nothing to live for, and I would welcome death," was her answer every time, she had a reason now and was willing to give it a try.

Loneliness and tragedy had taught her that change was necessary if you were to survive. Wasn't her belief in Blood ideals the very reason she was all alone? She had thought about this for five years, and had nearly gone to her niece Andromeda to join the fight against Voldemort, not for vengeance, only for retribution.

She knew that the monster was behind Orion's and Regulus' demises, and her demented niece Bellatrix follow right behind him. She had pretended, for the sake of staying alive, that she agreed with all the nonsense, but she no longer did.

 **Recognition and a Proposal** -

"Sirius darling," Wallburga addressed Sirius. He was a little spooked by his mother's new loving self. He shouldn't be since he he still had memories of his mother when she liked him, and he remembered the loving and dotting mother who had spoiled him rotten.

"I thought that you had been convicted of killing the Potter boy and his wife. Did they release you early? And will you be taking over their son? I heard that he was your godchild." Her eyes were fixed on him and Sirius paled. He had assumed she wasn't going to ask.

"Mother, it is best not to talk about it. Are you going to call the Aurors to apprehend me? Nobody knows I have escaped, and it would be best if you don't ask any questions."

She smiled a smile worth of Sirius Black, a grin full of mischief with a touch of darkness. Now Grant could see another facet of the woman, she still had some life and mischief inside of her. She was cunning and sneaky, reminding him of a beautiful, but dangerous predator.

"If I wasn't around, they would not be able to ask me any questions. Could they?" She asked as she looked around the room.

Sirius couldn't believe his ears, what she was implying was absurd.

"Mother, I am afraid what you are insinuating cannot be. Where I am, or better where I am going, you wouldn't be happy. I haven't changed my convictions, or at the very least I haven't changed that much. Let's say I am with people you have despised." He looked at her daringly.

"Sirius Black, look at me and tell me, do you think I am happier now? My only visitors, and not often, are; Alphard who hates me, and Narcissa and Lucius who tolerate me. I cannot bear to be around the ones who might have killed my son, and surely Regulus is dead. And if he is dead, it had to be by the order of the Dark Lord," quiet for now. She stopped and looked at Kreacher.

"Thanks Kreacher, please leave and if anyone should call, I am indisposed. And make sure neither Gouly nor you, mention my son being here to anyone. If you do, I will give you clothes. Now take the portrait to the attic, cover it, and lock it up where nobody can find it until we can figure out how to destroy it, thanks."

Kreacher was no longer mumbling, the Mistress had thanked him twice, and he was proud. Maybe having Lord Black back wasn't a bad thing.

Unfortunately, the portrait had managed to take off the seal from her lips, and now screamed bloody murder. At that, Wallburga zapped the portrait again and erased her lips. "There, perfect," she said, and Kreacher left quickly.

Sirius looked at Grant, as if saying, what is going on here?

Minutes later, she had found the pictures that she was looking for. Grant, once again, saw a picture of his grandfather, actually several. In the photos, he must have been around fifteen to twenty years older than his own current age, yet the resemblance was uncanny.

"There are other albums with him younger, before I was born. And of his sister as well, went with some uncle or a friend of my family. We'll see them later."

He felt a little sick; now, he really appreciated the problems that his looks could bring. His brother needed to be advised as well.

He wondered how many history books had Gellert's picture plastered all over. If he had never met his new magical friends, he might have been killed or kidnapped, without knowing why.

"I was right, wasn't I? I thought Grindenwald had no family." She asked Grant and once again she reminded him of a predator, of a snake?

"He did, isn't rather obvious. But I am not a Pureblood; I am not even a practicing wizard." He wanted to observe the effects of his words, not aware Wallburga had detected his educated accent.

She pursed her lips, but seemed to stop herself, and after a short meditation and clicking her tongue, she looked at him.

"What are you doing with my son? Honestly, I can see why you have stayed away from the Wizarding world, your grandfather left some rather powerful enemies in his wake, as well as somewhat unsavory memories. Very wise from your part," she smiled and looked beautiful, yet…

"I don't think that is any of your concern, suffice to say, you shall not have to see me again after today." Grant answered already upset.

"I disagree, you see, thru your veins runs the blood of a very gifted wizard and even a few drops make you simply powerful, and as I have said, I am tired of being alone. I won't last more than months if I am to continue this way of life. I have found my son, and I will do what it takes not to lose him." She looked at Grant with serious intent while she drank a sip of her tea, and continued.

"And then maybe you have a female cousin or a sister. You see, I believe that I am in need of grandsons. This sad house needs noisy little boys running around and maybe a couple of little girls. Just imagine a Black-Grindenwald baby, beautiful and powerful. Their beauty would be without rival, unless that one would have one Malfoy-Grindenwald baby, and Lucius is married."

Sirius swallowed hard. Whereas Grant nearly laughed thinking about Maddy, he knew that she was right about Draco and Mimi's future babies; maybe she had the sight.

Sirius felt the marriage noose tightening around his neck, his mother was truly dangerous. Wait, was she saying babies, as in multiple, how many was she talking about?

All of sudden, she stood with her body posed to fight, and she pulled out her wand, "And I'm not a fool to let my convictions about whose blood runs through whose veins, make me lose my last family. I am a gifted witch and a trained fighter; our kind has been persecuted and killed, so at my home we all trained for war. All our children learned to fight as they learned to walk," she looked at Sirius who had to agree with her.

"Sirius didn't know but one of my talents is Legilimency, the Dark Lord wanted to use my skills, and I declined, maybe I could have saved my family. You see, I know that Sirius wants to Obliviate- me, and I cannot allow that to happen, if others can change so can I." Her voice left no room for doubt; she meant every word she had said thus far.

Sirius was cursing himself for his idea of getting extra wands. There had to be another way, this wasn't the way he had envisioned this day.

A/n hope you all liked it. By the way there is more to come.


	57. Reconciliation and Correction

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n a reader asked why an M rating. The story has chapters that call for an M rating, and will have more. This story is about the children and the adults.

 **Expect the unexpected**

 **Sirius**

"My stupid pride has served me badly. Here I am fifty-four years old, my body could actually get pregnant, and I am all alone. My beloved husband is dead, Regulus disappeared probably killed by that insane Dark Lord; we should have stopped him while we could. It was the Dark Lord who had Orion killed, of that I am sure." She stopped to dry a runaway tear.

"And my biggest disappointment, Sirius, not a word from him, he never apologized for his betrayal. Like they cared, they let him to rot in Azkaban. Merlin, I still miss him. Everyone knows that a mother's love never dies. Maybe if Sirius hadn't left, Regulus would be here today."

"Yes, Mistress Black, I miss my boy," it was the very old Goulymong, Kreacher's aunt speaking in a broken, tired voice.

The statement saddened Sirius in an unexpected way. Not once had he come back to visit either his old nurse or the other house former servants, who had since then passed. A few tears of sorrow ran down his cheeks.

"I know, I know, but he betrayed all of us. Not that it matter since Regulus died, I knew the war effort was dangerous and a bad idea. My husband also knew it and tried to keep us protected, but he was killed by the mad man." Sirius' mother answered. Sirius had no idea his mother felt like that. What else didn't he know?

Her portrait made in 1978 reprimanded her, "I cannot believe that I hear myself talking such nonsense; woman, the Dark Lord had the right idea, sacrifices had to be made. Quit the bellyaching," she spoke in the voice Sirius remembered, haughty and nasty.

Grant recoiled at hearing the voice coming a few steps away from them. "Shit, my mother had a portrait made. I wonder if it saw us." Sirius whispered very low.

For a minute Grant's mind was confused. A portrait seeing them, that couldn't be; and just like that he made the association; he had seen the talking pictures, wow.

Sirius didn't have to wonder for a long while.

The next sentence froze both intruders, "No need to pine away dear me, you have but to look in the alcove, and you will be surprised to find our traitor son." The portrait told her with a nasty, cold voice, a laugh, and a snort like laughter.

What happened next, Sirius would have never guessed in a lifetime. He pulled out the wand and held it in his hand inside his pocket, ready to do whatever it took.

Walburga Black, whose portrait would terrorize Grimmauld 12, for years to come, stood up and walked towards the alcove. Not for a moment, she thought to pull out her wand.

Sirius came out with Grant right behind him. "Son, my dear boy," Walburga ran and the pureblood witch, who had, otherwise, always held her emotions in a tight rein, held her arms out to her only living family member, her son. Her husband and her other son, were all dead now, and all because of the Dark Lord.

Sirius stopped for a second, but the acceptance coming from his mother did something to him, he hurried up towards her, and held the now too thin body close to his chest. Albeit the considerable weight loss, she was still very beautiful, yet too slender.

Grant understood Sirius' filial feelings. He assumed that the last years had changed the hard woman's beliefs and had challenged her prior decisions. The happiness to find out she still had a son, had made her forget the past antagonisms, and to wish that things could have been different.

He knew of many cases like that. After the wars when prodigal children came home, the doors to healing were always wide open; and he hoped this would be the case. Happier warriors made better ones.

Portrait Walburga wasn't happy at all. She expressed her opinion by screaming insults and asking her living-self to reconsider her stand.

At this barrage of pure nastiness, Walburga pulled her wand and cast a spell to release the Sticking Charm holding it in place. Now, the nasty portrait faced the wall, and she sent a second spell to seal her lips.

"Better, much better," she breathed in relief and turning to Grant, "A very nasty portrait, she gave me a migraine. I am going to have it burnt, and have a nicer one done; I didn't look very nice with that horrible frown."

This is when Grant saw all the hanging, shrunken heads along the stairway wall, and he suppressed a scream. He would ask later, meanwhile, he would act his best; he didn't want to end up 'hanging' in the Black home.

 **Tea Time and surprises at every cup.**

She poured the tea for Grant and added the milk and sugar to his taste.

"Excuse me young man, you remind me of a very intelligent wizard we once entertained in our home; you are his spitting image. I was but ten years old, the year was 1940, and it was my birthday." Her eyes looked far away.

"He was so handsome that I fancied myself in love with him for years, wait please, I will show you. Kreacher," she called.

"Filthy blood traitor, yus fault, all yus fault, my boy Regulus, yous fault," Kreacher muttered under his breath. He had done the same when he had helped bring the tea earlier. Grant couldn't believe the bigoted and racist little elf.

"Now, now Kreacher, Sirius is now Lord Black, we won't talk about blood issues at this time. Make sure you listen well, or I will have to punish you. He is Lord Black to you, and you owe him your loyalty and respect," Kreacher didn't soften at the warning words and grudgingly stared at his feet.

"Bring me the album from 1930-1949 and be a good elf," she ordered.

Grant noticed she hadn't said please or thank you, not even once. She was like his mother; Sirius had indicated she was fifty-four, two years younger than his mother. They both were still young looking, and in the non-magical world they would have passed for women in their early forties or less.

The difference was in their vitality and their demeanor. His mother was full of life and despite her proper comportment, she was friendly and warm. In comparison, Walburga Black, appeared fragile and rather cold and obviously class conscious; and as his mother, both were beautiful.

He really could appreciate where Sirius' looks came from. Were wizards blind, where were her suitors? A woman like her should have a long line at her door, he wondered why not?"

Wallburga was making an effort to be in her best behavior and had not yet asked Sirius what he was doing there, and why he wasn't in Azkaban. Sirius had noticed and wasn't offering any explanations.

Actually, he was considering finding the wands and Obliviating his mother. He really didn't trust her, wanted to stay out of jail, and understood that everyone would be compromised if he were caught.

He was wrong about his mother, at least this time. She had been feeling very sick, and the Healer failed to find a reason for her illness. "Lady Black, you are strong as a horse. All you have is a touch of melancholy, and you need to eat or you will die from malnutrition. You are so weak that any virus which affects magical beings will prove fatal to you."

"I have nothing to live for, and I would welcome death," was her answer every time, she had a reason now and was willing to give it a try.

Loneliness and tragedy had taught her that change was necessary if you were to survive. Wasn't her belief in Blood ideals the very reason she was all alone? She had thought about this for five years, and had nearly gone to her niece Andromeda to join the fight against Voldemort, not for vengeance, only for retribution.

She knew that the monster was behind Orion's and Regulus' demises, and her demented niece Bellatrix follow right behind him. She had pretended, for the sake of staying alive, that she agreed with all the nonsense, but she no longer did.

 **Recognition and a Proposal** -

"Sirius darling," Wallburga addressed Sirius. He was a little spooked by his mother's new loving self. He shouldn't be since he he still had memories of his mother when she liked him, and he remembered the loving and dotting mother who had spoiled him rotten.

"I thought that you had been convicted of killing the Potter boy and his wife. Did they release you early? And will you be taking over their son? I heard that he was your godchild." Her eyes were fixed on him and Sirius paled. He had assumed she wasn't going to ask.

"Mother, it is best not to talk about it. Are you going to call the Aurors to apprehend me? Nobody knows I have escaped, and it would be best if you don't ask any questions."

She smiled a smile worth of Sirius Black, a grin full of mischief with a touch of darkness. Now Grant could see another facet of the woman, she still had some life and mischief inside of her. She was cunning and sneaky, reminding him of a beautiful, but dangerous predator.

"If I wasn't around, they would not be able to ask me any questions. Could they?" She asked as she looked around the room.

Sirius couldn't believe his ears, what she was implying was absurd.

"Mother, I am afraid what you are insinuating cannot be. Where I am, or better where I am going, you wouldn't be happy. I haven't changed my convictions, or at the very least I haven't changed that much. Let's say I am with people you have despised." He looked at her daringly.

"Sirius Black, look at me and tell me, do you think I am happier now? My only visitors, and not often, are; Alphard who hates me, and Narcissa and Lucius who tolerate me. I cannot bear to be around the ones who might have killed my son, and surely Regulus is dead. And if he is dead, it had to be by the order of the Dark Lord," quiet for now. She stopped and looked at Kreacher.

"Thanks Kreacher, please leave and if anyone should call, I am indisposed. And make sure neither Gouly nor you, mention my son being here to anyone. If you do, I will give you clothes. Now take the portrait to the attic, cover it, and lock it up where nobody can find it until we can figure out how to destroy it, thanks."

Kreacher was no longer mumbling, the Mistress had thanked him twice, and he was proud. Maybe having Lord Black back wasn't a bad thing.

Unfortunately, the portrait had managed to take off the seal from her lips, and now screamed bloody murder. At that, Wallburga zapped the portrait again and erased her lips. "There, perfect," she said, and Kreacher left quickly.

Sirius looked at Grant, as if saying, what is going on here?

Minutes later, she had found the pictures that she was looking for. Grant, once again, saw a picture of his grandfather, actually several. In the photos, he must have been around fifteen to twenty years older than his own current age, yet the resemblance was uncanny.

"There are other albums with him younger, before I was born. And of his sister as well, went with some uncle or a friend of my family. We'll see them later."

He felt a little sick; now, he really appreciated the problems that his looks could bring. His brother needed to be advised as well.

He wondered how many history books had Gellert's picture plastered all over. If he had never met his new magical friends, he might have been killed or kidnapped, without knowing why.

"I was right, wasn't I? I thought Grindenwald had no family." She asked Grant and once again she reminded him of a predator, of a snake?

"He did, isn't rather obvious. But I am not a Pureblood; I am not even a practicing wizard." He wanted to observe the effects of his words, not aware Wallburga had detected his educated accent.

She pursed her lips, but seemed to stop herself, and after a short meditation and clicking her tongue, she looked at him.

"What are you doing with my son? Honestly, I can see why you have stayed away from the Wizarding world, your grandfather left some rather powerful enemies in his wake, as well as somewhat unsavory memories. Very wise from your part," she smiled and looked beautiful, yet…

"I don't think that is any of your concern, suffice to say, you shall not have to see me again after today." Grant answered already upset.

"I disagree, you see, thru your veins runs the blood of a very gifted wizard and even a few drops make you simply powerful, and as I have said, I am tired of being alone. I won't last more than months if I am to continue this way of life. I have found my son, and I will do what it takes not to lose him." She looked at Grant with serious intent while she drank a sip of her tea, and continued.

"And then maybe you have a female cousin or a sister. You see, I believe that I am in need of grandsons. This sad house needs noisy little boys running around and maybe a couple of little girls. Just imagine a Black-Grindenwald baby, beautiful and powerful. Their beauty would be without rival, unless that one would have one Malfoy-Grindenwald baby, and Lucius is married."

Sirius swallowed hard. Whereas Grant nearly laughed thinking about Maddy, he knew that she was right about Draco and Mimi's future babies; maybe she had the sight.

Sirius felt the marriage noose tightening around his neck, his mother was truly dangerous. Wait, was she saying babies, as in multiple, how many was she talking about?

All of sudden, she stood with her body posed to fight, and she pulled out her wand, "And I'm not a fool to let my convictions about whose blood runs through whose veins, make me lose my last family. I am a gifted witch and a trained fighter; our kind has been persecuted and killed, so at my home we all trained for war. All our children learned to fight as they learned to walk," she looked at Sirius who had to agree with her.

"Sirius didn't know but one of my talents is Legilimency, the Dark Lord wanted to use my skills, and I declined, maybe I could have saved my family. You see, I know that Sirius wants to Obliviate- me, and I cannot allow that to happen, if others can change so can I." Her voice left no room for doubt; she meant every word she had said thus far.

Sirius was cursing himself for his idea of getting extra wands. There had to be another way, this wasn't the way he had envisioned this day.

A/n hope you all liked it. By the way there is more to come.


	58. Gellert's Holiday Special

A one-shot broken into two it three parts about Gellert's Holidays. One chapter daily. Again, several significant changes from the original. Starts a little dark and depressive a couple months after the family left for France.

 **New Year's special- A peak into the future**

 **Gellert Grindenwald's Fall time.**

He hadn't seen them in a few weeks, but there plans being put in place. He knew that it might be a while before he could see them again, and it just broke his heart.

Lately, he had a hard time reaching his daughter. He was able to see her, although only for seconds. At least, he was her.

He tried to remember back to the first time he found his flower. She must have touched something he gave her and wished very much to see him. Then he felt her and knew that one of his children wasn't dead.

Sometimes he thought that he felt others. Albeit it was probably his imagination, he could swear there were others alive; he hoped it with all his heart. He had been thinking, perhaps their other nature could have saved them. Unfortunately, he wasn't thinking correctly when he found them that terrible day.

During the initial times he made contact, the children were the ones who saw him initially; first Frankie had seen him and then Hermione. Hence the one with the power to link with him wasn't the little witch because she lived elsewhere; hence, Marguerite had something of his that made it possible; and she had left the something behind.

He had been searching for the little ones every place where he detected a possible link, someone with affinity to him and not a hit; thus, the latest conclusion was that he needed to give them something of his. He missed them badly; the solitude was worse than ever now that he knew that all his children had not died, and he still had a family.

On August, he tried to talk to his daughter and was able to see a faint trace of her, an envelope was pushed, but it came out all wrinkled, obviously the entrance was hardly there. It was a long letter and it had five muggle pictures. He was able to see his grandchildren as children and as adults. He had four grandchildren, and three great grandchildren.

They were all beautiful to him, and he thanked the witch who had loved him and given him such a precious treasure; moreover, he had given her so little in return, and not only that, but he had committed the ultimate crime against her own kin. He missed her every day. How he wished he could see her just once again. He wanted to meet her in the afterlife, not unless he was given another chance.

He no longer felt alone, but his bitterness towards Albus was growing, worrying he'd hurt his babies.

The letter was informational and troubling; his grandchildren had gone away and taken the little ones to the continent. They were running away from Albus who was after their adopted son.

At this, a deep anger against Dumbledore rose; in the past, he used to accept whatever came from Albus as a punishment for his crimes, but this, this was too much. Who would punish Albus?, He wanted to know. He was a one man army, but one so powerful that he could hide behind the Light.

For a long time he still held some of the young man's love, he had felt for Albus, but it was being replaced with dislike.

Besides Dumbledore there were other issues; Grant had grown not knowing his powers, and they were away to train.

His grandchild, not trained, could be in great danger; but even more upsetting was his family's fear that Albus would recognize Grant. But for his curly hair, he was Gellert's spitting image. Dear god his grandson was a twin. His heart ached with concern for his grandsons.

The Dark wizard stopped reading the thick manuscript. Albus was a danger to his family. That much was obvious, and he would see them as either a threat or someone to be used.

If Albus was to meet any of his grandchildren, they all would be at risk. Each one of them was a near replica of one that Albus knew. And the one young woman and the little one, looked exactly like her, like one that Albus shouldn't see. At least the coloring and hair were not the same. Well Albus had never seen her as a young woman, yet.

He knew that he could kill Albus, but then he would die of starvation because killing him was one thing, being able to get out his cell was another. Without a wand he wasn't sure if he could break all the wards. He had a rudimentary wand but needed more wo~

He had been able to break the dampers in his area, but it had taken him years, who knew what was outside of his cell. His mind was made up, if Albus would endanger his family, he was as good as dead.

Starving didn't scare him, but dying did. Now, he knew what was inside of him, and that it was real and waiting for him.

The informational part was a discovery they had made. Objects called satellites orbited the earth. They had been sent there by Muggles. At reading this Gellert was surprised. The Muggles had sent men to the moon, he already knew that. Albus had told him. Their machine magic was strong. They had another plan, his grandson also saw doors, but they needed to know exactly where to go. His family was sure that the days he communicated with them one of the satellites must be passing above where he was.

They sent him extra paper, a scroll of some sort, and some writing sticks. They wanted him to keep a tally, for that they had sent him scroll with printed lines, and all he had to do was fill it. They thought that perhaps they could get a location of where he was.

This would require that he tried often. They all sent him their love and promised to send him better things. He missed them. How he wished to be with them.

He wished his life would had been different, why had he taken such a bad road?

His parents were magical, but of the old religion. They practiced magic that came from the North, but they believed in the Creator's son. When he was little, they told him that they were descendants of the one of the Mages; those who came to adore him at his birth. They believed in the Nordic gods, in runes, it was a mix of the new and the old. They also believed that they had come from another realm escaping a world overtaken by the darkness.

They disliked all the Muggles because all the harm they had done to magical beings, and for daring to kill the one, the one who could have saved them all, taking them back to their world. Nevertheless, they lived peacefully amongst them.

When he started his affair with the Dark, they had sent him to his aunt. They blamed it on friends he had met at Durmstrang, but the truth was that he was the one corrupting the others. It started when he was very young.

His parents went to their own version of the old religion ceremonies, and with their powerful magic they took soul-ghouls out of people. They told him one of them had gotten into him, but only for hours, however, it must have left something inside. It left the love for the dark, for the power it brought, along with the bigotry, and the hatred he had practiced all his life.

He knew the ghoul story to be true. His parents had said he had been throwing up snakes with no eyes before they had extracted the thing out of him. To his great disappointment, his parents only practiced very little magic, and he had already started his life on the Dark side. After their beloved son nearly died, they eased their practices. They had two more children to think about. And afterwards they did regular magic but never in an excess.

No sense in regret, it wouldn't help him. He needed to find a way to take Albus' attention away from his family.

Albus should never have access to their power, or the power of his new adopted great grandson. Or even worse, he might want to kill them, or bring them to this hell place with him. The thought terrified him, and the lack of being able to see them made it altogether worse.

He had been thinking and wanted to ask Serpens who was Margie's beau. If she had a child, and gave to someone to hide from him, he had to know. He wanted to find all his family before Albus did.

All this month he had been having nightmares. They were mostly of finding his family dead, all his babies spread all over the house, and his beautiful wife dead and other nightmares were of the Greyback's massacre, the terrible meaning of his actions was now ever present, now that his babies' futures were at skate.

Yes, the horrible massacre was one of the worse crimes he ever committed. He didn't have the right to kill children; what pain he had caused, he didn't want to think about, and he was powerless against the old ghosts that would be coming.

If there were sin, that was one the most heinous one he ever committed. He hoped the ghosts could forgive him; he didn't want to face them again. Strange how he had forgotten. Hdidn't even remember talking to the Muggles, last remembered was crying when he found his family. Then after the massacre when Albus caught him; now, he remembered his crime like in a nightmare.

The reason he killed them had been anger and jealousy. He had found out the shifters could live up very long lives, and never age much.

Not the werewolves, but their purebloods. They were powerful wizards. This filled him with anger and jealousy, and yes, his bigotry erupted with fury.

He forgot, entirely, that they had come to this plane at the same time his family arrived. They were closer to demigods than any of them.

He had asked them to grant him their gift, and they refused. They explained to him if he ever changed his ways, it would be considered.

He knew they could grant their gift on whoever they wanted to, and that was the reason the ones that could have given to him had been blocked. He was looking for support in fighting the war he had started, and inevitably they couldn't turn him down, he was sure of that. He had been wrong.

His appeal was rejected upon being presented to their council; appeals from the ones on his side went unheard. Lord Greyback explained that they were already hated enough, there were always rogue wolves that would bite humans to live in packs, and they didn't need more hatred.

They wanted to live their lives in peace, to run wild and to hunt in their lands.

He blamed the Greybacks for not supporting him. He had asked before for them to send several males to protect his family, but he had been denied onsite protection.

They had many families they needed to protect. And instead, the council had offered his family a place in their lands, and he had turned it down. Even after they threatened to take his family away for endangering his children.

They gave him an ultimatum, told him to stop the war at once. Everyone was the same, and magic was magic.

Moreover, they asked him to change his ways to avert tragedies beyond his comprehension, they were seers, but he didn't believe. He didn't, instead, he redoubled his war efforts.

After finding his family dead, he had gone mad… He stopped thinking someone was coming in.

Someone or something was coming, maybe his family was sending something? He had the letter ready inside the book he was reading. He sat on his cot and made sure books, pictures were all hidden; he wrapped the old blanket around his shoulders and sat to wait.

It was Albus; the disappointment must have been all over his face.

"Not happy to see me? I thought to be charitable and visit the ones behind bars." Albus greeted.

"Save your charity for others. Albus, I want to find out who killed my family. You were a friend once, and I am in need of your services." He saw Albus flinch.

"You fight for justice and surely you would want to assist me with this. My wife was a gentlewoman, and did you know that I never told you the biggest secret about her? If you only knew, you would never be able to sleep again. If you killed them, I pity you, because I will tell you her secret, and you will forever feel the horror of your actions."

Gellert had his eyes fixed on Albus, who didn't know he was being watched.

The look in Albus' eyes, and his expression told him truths that he didn't want to know. A knife went through Grindenwald's heart, and he had to control the desire to double in pain. For the first time ever he realized that Albus had a hand in their killings. He wanted to scream, he wanted to kill him, but he still hoped to be wrong. He knew that he wasn't. Let him come for more.

A/N next chapter tomorrow. So Albus has done more?


	59. Lies and Revelations

_**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments, are my intellectual property. This is the T version of this chapter. There might be an M version of this chapter under Malfoys and their Mates- M**_

 _ **A/N Read with care. Next Chapter the Pixies come back. Tomorrow. This contains new material. Be ready to dislike Dumbledore**_.

 **Part 3- Gellert's Holiday Special-**

Someone or something was coming, maybe his family was sending something? Gellert had the letter ready, inside the book he was reading.

He sat on his cot and made sure books, pictures were all hidden; he wrapped the old blanket around his shoulders and sat to wait it was close enough to Christmas.

It was Albus; the disappointment must have been all over his face.

"Not happy to see me? I thought to be charitable and visit the ones behind bars." Albus greeted.

"Save your charity for others. Albus, I want to find out who killed my family. You were a friend once, and I am in need of your services." He saw Albus flinch.

"You fight for justice and surely you would want to assist me with this. My wife was a gentlewoman, and did you know that I never told you the biggest secret about her? If you only knew, you would never be able to sleep again. If you killed them, I pity you, because I will tell you her secret, and you will forever feel the horror of your actions."

Gellert had his eyes fixed on Albus, who didn't know he was being watched.

The look in Albus' eyes, and his expression told him truths that he didn't want to know. A knife went through Grindenwald's heart, and he had to control the desire to double in pain. For the first time ever he realized that Albus had a hand in their killings.

He also understood that if he hinted at knowing Albus' reaction, the other wizard would come into his cell and start looking. That very moment he started wondering about his broken memories.

After a long silence, Albus just sat on the chair behind the wall, appearing much older, and then with great effort, he started.

"Why should you want to know. It happened long ago. You cannot bring them back, nor do anything about it. What is done is done, let them rest."

Gellert couldn't control his anger, "Easy for you to say, I know you blame me for your sister's passing, but we were all guilty for letting our bad tempers control us. If your wife and children had been murdered you would want to know?" He wanted to change, so his next words caused him much effort.

"And before you even imply it, yes you're right, I did worse things than that. Think carefully and answer truthfully, we are old and should recognize mortality and must start behaving correctly. I am willing to make amends. Did you have a hand on their deaths? "

He meant it, since he also was going to ask many to forgive him, and he had to start somewhere.

"I resent your even suggesting that I would have done something so vile. This is just like you; I had come to bring you a book, apple tarts from the gardens, as well as some greens. There they go," and they appeared by his side.

Albus was clearly agitated; his eyes were wild and haunted.

"I must go, and yes I blame you for my sister and for much more. I cannot even say I am sorry for your family. You personally killed many families. As a matter of fact, I didn't know you had a family until you mentioned them."

Gellert saw how Albus' shoulders slumped, he was lying.

"Forgive me, but it is hard to find compassion inside of me for a monster like you. I am sorry for the human lives, and the innocent children, but maybe it happened for the greater good. What is the secret about your wife?" He was wringing his hands.

The former Dark Lord dug his nails on his hands, he wanted to hex Albus, but he wanted to reserve his power to try to talk to his family as soon as he left.

 _Never mind do it_ , Gellert thought, "Maybe you should feel bad, sometimes tragedy strikes closer to one's home than we ever thought possible. No, you wouldn't be in the least interested about my wife; she was much younger than I was." He could remember the day when he saw her for the first time.

"She was a mere girl when I married her, her parents wanted me to learn goodness from her." He answered with forced indifference. Not true, he had been crazy for her at first sight.

"Why should your sorrow over your family turn into my own? I no longer care for you, those feelings stopped nearly a century ago. Is this another of your mind games, my old enemy?" He paced the short length of the small room.

"And why do you think I care who your wife was? I think you are going to tell me some terrible lie. By the way, I know all my relatives, and none of them married you," Albus was disturbed, and Gellert wanted to hurt him.

"I never said for you to care for my feelings, did I? Never mind, be on your way. By the way, if I were you, I would look inside my sister's grave. You might be surprised of your findings. Do you remember the running dogs right after the accident?"

"Lies, all lies! What are you saying?" He remembered them; moreover, Abe and him had realized that they had 'lost time' and wondered about the wolf tracks they had found afterwards.

He was disturbed when they heard of the curly hair gentleman that had shown kindness to his sister, he felt sick. Something was wrong.

"Did you ever see a picture of my wife? She could have been your niece," Gellert's voice was icy and hard.

"You are the king of lies! Why tell me this? Why now?" Albus remembered his brother's beliefs on Animagis, or something greater than that. For years he told him of the wolves he saw around the house. _NOOOOOO, no, don't let him confuse you._ He kept telling himself.

"Never mind, thanks for your outstanding generosity. Ah, if I even found out that you had a hand in killing my flowers, my babies; I would find a way to leave this place; and if I were you, I would try to hide, or even to kill myself. I offered you forgiveness, but you didn't take it. And now I am not sure that I could offer it, ever again."

He was now sure if he ever had a doubt before; Albus was visibly trembling when he stood up. So he decided to let Albus draw his own conclusions, right or wrong.

"Albus, I have a little story even if you don't care to hear, it pleases me to tell you. Did you know my wife's mother was very sweet; it was tragic, she nearly died giving birth to her second child, many years after, a brother."

He paused for effect, aha, Albus was listening.

"The effort of giving birth for the second time was too much; it was difficult labor because he was a very large boy, due to his nature, plus his father was taller than most. She was never well after that." He paused thinking that his wife would not want him to tell Albus. No matter, he had already started.

"She never recuperated from a near fatal curse when she was very young, and her family thought she was dead. They even thought they had buried her, but they didn't, and she really wasn't dead."

Albus sat on the chair and held his forehead, he was in distress, _Good, start feeling the pain._

"Her future husband saw the tragedy and heard a faint noise at the burial ground where her brothers hastily buried her and rescued her. He also had a very powerful nose, and could smell a live person."

Grindenwald's anger dissipated when he remembered about his in-laws, may God the Creator, the one his parents worshiped, forgive him.

Albus' eyes half closed while trying to Legilimance into Grindenwald's mind. Gellert allowed him just to enter to show his wife to Dumbledore.

In this memory Gellert was looking at her in the mirror right across the foot of the bed. He was looking with his eyes barely opened, the mirror showed her long and braided auburn hair with other color strands, and he, Gellert kissing her passionately while his hands slid over her naked backside.

She was on top of him, and her nightgown was rolled above her hips, so her delicious bum was out in the air. How he loved to kiss her body, indeed, that was what he was looking at.

He was half naked, socks, and one boot still on, and his trouser leg not quite off. It was a memory of his coming home late one night; she had jumped on him, lowered his trousers, and they had stumbled into bed.

She used to make his blood boil; her passion was pure and sweet. She was playful, and so very naughty, that was the night his daughter was made.

Albus saw a glimpse of her profile, and his body shook. It couldn't be, no it couldn't.

"Get out of my head Albus, I might not have magic, but my mind is intact. The memories of my wife are not for you. I didn't know you were coming in." He lied. He was always on guard, more than ever.

After Albus left his mind, he was seething in jealousy. He saw the wizard that he had loved in the middle of wild love making session with his wife.

 _He is a fool,_ thought Grindenwald. He hadn't seen the picture of her young mother on the bed's side table, for staring at his lover's face. A wizard that was looking at his wife with love and desire.

Albus apparated away with his face contorted in anger. But later he would look in the pensive, and he'd know.

When he was sure that Albus was gone, Gellert howled in anger, Albus had his family killed. His heart was in pieces, and now he finally understood that Albus was a jealous sick wizard. All had been out jealousy.

He roared, and screamed, "You sick fuck, you don't know what you did, and may you burn in hell." He cried bitter tears. If only he were wrong, he wasn't.

Albus had murdered his family out pure jealousy, not for any greater good, because he still loved Gellert when he had forgotten him long since; Gellert had been a young wizard who used sex as a weapon. He'd loved Albus as his best mate, nothing more.

He didn't have to escape to make Albus wished to die, a grimace contorted his Gellert's face. Albus would know in days the horror of his actions. Soon, very soon. Again doubt seized his mind, maybe he had it all wrong. Why couldn't he remember talking to Muggles?

He waited for a while and then put himself in a meditative stage. He reached all over the place sending hooks. He must have fallen asleep because he saw his younger brother, long ago dead; he had followed his parent's footsteps but practiced magic.

 _His nephew had visited him and his wife twice, trying to counsel him, begging him to change; but words fell on hard ground. Because of the Muggle war his brother could no longer travel; he had forgotten his nephew, why?_

 _His brother showed him a scene but was hard to see. He saw in present time but broken in frames._

 _His brother was dressed like a Muggle soldier and driving a large vehicle. He was at Gellert's home, with a young woman helping him, she was dressed in man's clothes, maybe a uniform._

 _He was loading bundles in the back of the vehicle, looking all around. Then he was pulling other bundles from his truck. He had a wand, changing them to, he couldn't see. He could see the magic, as well as trails of blood, and his house wrecked._

 _No he wasn't seeing his brother, it was his nephew when he was older, he saw the eye color._

 _Gellert…see…finally…you alive? Where… alive, cleaner...you .. find them. Danger… too injured… they forgot… all… Enemy..Albus._

And nothing. He woke up with his heart galloping. His heart was filling with hope. And then with more fear. Could his family be alive? Or was this craziness. He said he finally saw him. The doors maybe? What did it mean? It was only a dream.

At the fortress he had given the bullets to the Muggles, silver and enchanted, to make sure they stayed dead. He needed to think. It was a jumble.

Albus made a point of coming back everyday for nearly a week, never letting Grindenwald know he was there, but of course he could see him. Gellert could feel him around his mind trying to enter without Gellert sensing him. He finally gave up.

He wanted to find out who the wife was. Let him wonder. He would never tell. He tormented him with visions of his memories loving his wife, memories of first seeing his babies, of the happiness they brought him, but he would never let him see her face. Now less than ever, too dangerous.

He wondered if Albus made Pensives? He hoped so and wished that he could see his face when he connected the dots.

 **Albus and the Pensive**

The idea of the pensive wouldn't leave him, and this was the unfortunate time he chose to see the pensive of the day he invaded Gellert's mind.

After seeing the ghostly witch he was getting some ghastly ideas. She haunted him often enough. Thus, he went into the pensive.

He tried not to look at Gellert loving his wife, he was half dressed, still wearing a boot, and whispering love words, it made him angry.

Gellert 's wife was a young woman. So Gellert had married nearly a child, disgusting. He saw the picture on the side table and looked closer.

It was the picture of Gellert's wife's parents. "No, no, no, no," he screamed. The father wore a princely circlet around his head, he seemed to be a king, who was almost the picture of… No, he had to be wrong.

When he looked at the wife, he ran to compare it to his family's picture album. She looked like the ghost. It couldn't be, no…His scream made the Hogwarts's ghosts hide.

That same day he went to the place where he had buried his sister. The ground was cold, at least there was no snow on the ground. He dug and sieved the dirt, his heart on his throat. All he found was a magical weave cloak, dirty but whole, inside the folded cloak he found shreds of old cloth and a few bones, some rodent.

Albus placed his wand, to recall the memories of this place. He didn't see the hidden men behind a tree watching him with keen interest. The men could hear Albus talking and saying, "No, please, don't let it be true."

Albus was there, long ago, back to that day, and saw a large wolf leaning over his sister's felled body; he bit her neck, then he tore his paw with his teeth and dripped blood into her throat, the next was fuzzy, only three wolves.

"Noooooooo, nooooo," screamed in desperation, "Fucking Gellert, he should have told me, what have I done?" His brother, oh no, he couldn't know.

"NOOOOO. Maybe she survived, I sent them death, no, no. I didn't see her… How was I to know that she was with the wolves?"

He had to find if any of her kin were alive, it wasn't his fault.

The hidden men looked at each other. They had been wrong all these years, but they needed evidence. Maybe they misunderstood, though doubtful. The older one had to control himself; he wanted to end Albus' miserable life. He would act when he was certain.

Albus went to his old house and performed an enchantment. He conjured old ghostly figures of his sister seven or eight, talking to the tall, handsome stranger with the curly hair and a strip of silver crossing his head.

The ghosts changed, Ari was growing up and the stranger came to visit, and more…always the silver strip. _Oh gods, noooo._

The Muggle army he sent to attack the Greybacks, armed with bullets he exchanged with bullets made out silver and cursed. He went polyjuiced as Gellert, to make sure he was seen. Dear lord, they were not evil werewolves, his brother was right.

Later had altered Grindenwald's memories while he was out, and filled his head with the lies. "Noooooooo, the Greybacks, forgive, my sweet girl it wasn't my fault."

They were hiding just outside and heard his words, they needed to know more.

He fell on his knees, "Gellert you are evil, you knew and didn't tell me, it was your fault. I want to kill you," he screamed. If his brother knew, Abe had seen the wolves, but he thought it crazy, "If Abe ever found out that I had destroyed our own family, the wolves they…" Abe had been right.

It was Gellert's fault. He'd had them killed because he thought they were with Gellert. Because he thought they were something else. He had made Gellert think that it was a revenge killing. It was easy, he had known the nature of his wife when he went inside her mind, he had wanted to make certain.

Albus had waited until Gellert came and found his family; then he took him prisoner and implanted the false memory. If Gellert ever found out that he had killed his family, if he did…

Albus had seen in the wife's mind, he thought she was a filthy werewolf. He saw her link to the Greybacks and extracted the location, it matched. He'd done much wrong. Now, he had to find them, his blood, and he'd blame Gellert. The survivors if there were any, had seen Gellert.

For the first time ever, he questioned his war. But it didn't last. He remembered Gellert loving his wife, and his throat filled with bile. "It is his fault; all was part of his plan to destroy me."

Gellert's only plan was to go to his family, but that could change if he found Albus' long list of wrong doings. If he knew, who could tell.

The strangers went away, minutes later two large wolves went into the woods to meet with the ones who always guarded the perimeter.

Was Gellert alive? As for Albus, first find if Gellert was around, and afterwards, he would decide.

 **A/N In two chapters, the story moves to the original. I will publish the two for a while. Clarify: the MMV1, will be changed to T Rating and It will contain only the first part.**

 **Further chapters will be written in the original MM with an M rating. I just want to have a version that those whose taste is different.**

 **The first part comes to an end in a couple chapters. At that time all new chapters will be published in the original site.**


	60. Gellert's New Year

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux.**

 **Correction**

 **the MMV1, will be changed to T Rating.** **After this chapter, we will go back to where we were before the Gellert special.**

Happy New Years

 **Gellert's Holidays**

They had promised to make it for Christmas, many plans were in place, but he hadn't been able to see the children since the first time, he was bitter and angry. Although he had learned much, there were many things left to put in place. While they communicated whenever they could, it wasn't often enough. The 'doors' were too small, most times just large enough for a small piece of paper.

By now he really suspected Albus, and the anger and darkness were eating him up. Grindenwald' s anger dissipated when he remembered about his in-laws, may God the Creator, the one his parents worshiped, forgive him. At the end of the day, it was his fault.

He remembered the horrors while he waited .

 _After finding his family dead, he had gone mad. Angry, frustrated, and irrational, and without consulting with anyone, he gave the German Muggle Army a tip of about a large group of European refugees._

 _He gave them the location where they were hiding, in a certain state in England, so they could drop their fire balls. He told them that the refugees were of the type their armies sought to eliminate. He went to see them get ready, fully loaded to kill. Without their knowledge, he added silver and curses to all their weapons._

 _Said and done; and he had gone in after the German Muggle Army's fire balls had fallen from their steel birds. And with his most rabid followers he had finished them up; he alone had killed entire families, pregnant women and children, none were in their wolf form. It was done in minutes, it was a massacre, and he could still see the eyes of the children_.

He was often sick when he thought of his evil deeds. He needed the Creator to forgive him for the massacre, because they had once treated him as a house member, and as he did with everyone who cared about him, he betrayed them.

He'd wanted them to hurt as he did. All his life he had come short, even with his precious wife, they gave her to him to help him learn about love, and what had he done?

How had he known so many Muggles, that part still troubled him? He also could not see himself murdering children maybe related to his dead children. He still didn't remember how he found the Muggle officers.

Maybe that is why he had been punished, but why on them, not on the children, he wanted to make it up to the Greybacks. He had heard from Albus about them. There were a few left, their land was intact but they had lost all their money; if could only find them and tell them the gift he had for them, if only.

He had hidden a lot of gold and treasure. He would save a portion for the children, and to pay reparations, there was a long list, he hadn't forgotten. He had destroyed many families, drove them to poverty, the list was long.

He wanted to give the survivors what was owed to them, he couldn't return their loved ones, but maybe give them a better life and to repair their estates. It was in the letter to his daughter, he wanted them to start the process. It shamed him to have destroyed so many.

In this gloomy state of mind he greeted Christmas day, after a meal can of potted meat and rolls that had come earlier during the day, he had a few of the biscuits and chocolate left from when the children visited him.

Someone or something was coming, maybe his family sending something? He had the letter ready inside the book he was reading. He always had letters ready. He sat on his cot and made sure books, pictures were all hidden; as always, he wrapped the old blanket around his shoulders and sat to wait.

When he saw Albus he grimaced.

"That's gratitude for you. I came to bring you Christmas cheer." Albus the Holy explained.

He sent his way a book, dinner rolls, goose and pudding along with a bottle of cider.

What Albus wanted, was confirmation of his wife's identity. Gellert knew, and would only would let him see her from behind, plus all the happy events and what not. Same with the children's faces, no more hints. Albus came several times, more often than ever, so at least he had company and got to torment Albus.

It was the the end,of December when Albus finally gave up.

"Gellert, I have a small basket for you for the New Year, and a bottle of Firewhisky. Drink it, it is clean. I won't be back, if you have something to tell me, say it. It is probably a lie, and you cannot back it up. Live your own lies and deceit. And as for your family, why should I dirty my hands with the blood of innocents. I value and protect every child's life as they were my own."

Grindenwald wanted to kill him for lying _, how about Harry Potter_ he wanted to ask. _Did you do something to me_?

The next day was a blur; he was able to duplicate the bottle of Firewhisky using the cider. And he drank half the bottle after he tried several times to contact his flower, once or twice he could see her all blurry, maybe he was just drunk, a big group and the children were all gathered as if they were waiting for him.

He was sure it was his imagination. He fixed a cup of tea and tried a few more times, after two hours, he was exhausted and with the Firewhisky and the anger, he fell asleep in a few seconds frustrated by the effort.

 **Angels Sing - 30 December**

He dreamed of his wife and the babies, they were all wearing their heavy winter clothes, all the boys and his flower, his Marguerie. They sat in the old carriage to go and visit the village and listen to the choirs.

His sister was there as well, as well as his wife's tall handsome and serious young brother, he was at Hogwarts and had come for the holidays. It was for the New Year's Eve mass.

He could smell the ginger biscuits, the butter and molasses and nuts, sweet pastries, milk chocolate, and the fresh smell of the children's hairs.

He could even feel several little kisses, and the songs were so beautiful. He opened his eyes, the room was bathed in a light glow, and around his bed there were five little angels, and they had open wings. What a nice dream.

"Grandfather, Opa, we cannot stay long, the door is very tiny," they were here, this wasn't a dream. He sat quickly and gathered the angels in his arms.

"No too tight," Mimi said," I think I am chocking." But she kept kissing and touching his face; she was being girlish, just like his Marguerite.

Her speech had vastly improved; they were all taller and had a healthy glow about them.

"We've been trying to come for two days, and the door wouldn't show up." Gellert was grateful they hadn't been able to come in. He had written in the letter how they needed to verify before they tried to come in, needed to make sure that Albus wasn't there.

"Grandpapa, my dad said today, the thingy up in the sky was crossing over, and maybe we had a chance." It was the little boy with glasses, Harry. He was growing like a weed; he appeared to be at least one head taller. Next time he would measure them to keep track. He wished he could preserve their smell, so divine.

Gellert had the girls on his knees and the boys stood leaning on his long folded legs. He loved all the small warm hands, and their soft bodies.

"We brought stuff, presents, we made some of them," Frankie informed him.

"You are all so beautiful, so big and tall." He told them.

"Yes we all growned, and my dad is teaching us a lot of things. We are learning martian arts." Harry told him.

"Not Martian, that is a plantet, it is martial arts." Hermione informed them.

"Not plantet, a planet," Draco corrected. Grindenwald kept chuckling. He wished he had a pensive so he could watch this again and again. His hands were on their hair, and he held Evie close to his heart.

He wanted to remember their feel, their soft hair, their small little hands and bodies. The boys were now standing behind him and hugging him. Martial arts, were some sort of Muggle fighting arts from the Far East, their magical born had a form of the art. He had read about it.

"You have been drunk," Mimi informed him, her voice severe. "Grandmother, Oma, says men drink too much."

The boys chuckled, "We also drink lots of lemonade, and a fizzy Muggle drink." They told him as if they understood.

"Yes sweet princess, but I won't do it if it makes you upset." Gellert told the bossy little thing.

"It is fine Opa, you are very old, and Draco's Pépère says it is okay if you are old." Frankie advised.

They were all dressed in angel robes and had wings on, probably from Christmas, they were all so beautiful. The platinum blond, he must be a Malfoy.

"Son, have you ever heard of Serpens Malfoy?" He asked Draco.

"Sure, he is Pépère, and Grand'Mere. We learned French and are going back." Draco told him.

"Tell him that I send him my regards, my hellos." He told Draco. Gods, Serpens was alive, the difference between one who had lived a right life and him.

That reminded Gellert, "Here take this, and Mimi, would you please tell your mother to make something for each of you with this, you must keep with you please."

He had taken apart an old jumps and had made long cords for them. He had put a location charm, though probably wasn't lasting, and also gave her a very long letter for his daughter, and one for each of his grandchildren.

Hermione had an eye on the wall and was upset, "It is getting smaller, we have to go, Grandmother sent you this," Hermione took off a rucksack that she was carrying helped by a levitation spell, "All the food is in a big thermos. We love you and must go. Read the letters, Daddy says they are very important. He might just show up. He says, be always ready. We love you." They all repeated the same. He noticed two boxes in the corner.

'Wait, we forgot, "the children surrounded him. They all held hands and Hermione touched him with his free hand, "The Pixies have a present for you, I figured this out, you ready pixies?" The boys all nodded their heads.

Without words, they lifted their hands up in the air, and went around him until Hermione was by his right hand, "Hold my hand and hold his hand," she pointed at Draco who was at the end of the line.

"Quickly everyone closes the eyes." He obeyed and could not believe it, they were showing him the family reunited in a room in front of a Christmas tree, they were real, he looked around the room, and it was as if he was there for an instance. They saw him as well, and his daughter ran to him, but he was gone.

"Open the eyes." He didn't but understood time was running out, he had a lot of information to digest later. His eyes filled with tears.

"Now everyone sends the pixie light inside grandfather Opa, and we kiss him goodbye," He was blinded by a warm sun light. His body grew warm, and a feeling of contentment, long gone, ran through him.

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year," each one of them wished the same.

As they kissed him, the earlier feeling of waves of warmth came back in troves, and he had visions of the celebration going some place far away. But most surprising of all, was the feeling of light shinning on dark corners of his soul, and a feeling of hope filling holes and ugly places. He also saw another, place, another group celebrating, but it was not clear. The ones there seemed to see him. It was but a couple seconds.

In less than two minutes they were gone, after Eve screamed wanting to stay "No, no, no, my Opa, I stay. I love you Opa." She was hollering on her way out, and her screams saying that she loved him, made him smile with renewed joy. she reminded him of his sister when she was that age.

Two large size packages on top of metal contraptions with wheels, were left near the corner; as well as one large blanket tied with a string to pull. There was a lot of food in tins, a tin opener, biscuits, dry bread, and potions to grow new teeth, health potions, and toiletry items.

There were books on events of the Wizarding and Muggle words, a Muggle device to read time, and pick up the time from a satellite, binoculars, they would come in handy, a Swiss Army knife. When he touched them he could feel they were magically enhanced. He put dampers around them with a wandless. He also found warm under-things, toiletries, several small gifts, tools, books of fiction, mittens, and socks.

Inside the blanket, there were a woolen knitted cap, with matching scarf, gloves and a feather pillow, plus one bottle of fine cognac and one bottle of plum schnaps. He kept a few things, and as he was doing it he found a wand, his wand, his wand, he kissed it. He hid the rest right away, many he shrank to nearly pin size.

There was a second album with many pictures of the children. In several they were around a wolf, not a werewolf, a shifter, who was it? His heart did a flip, but after looking at the face, he couldn't recognize him. He wasn't a Greyback, that was for certain, and he also noticed that the wolf shifter was always holding the children's hands. There was also a large black dog.

The wolf, in one picture, was with the dog, who was converting into a man; he was an Animagus. They both were in pictures with his granddaughters. Ah, the young wizards were suitors, he wished he had been a good Wizard, a good human, and he could be there with them. The Animagus, ah, yes, he was a Black, that was for sure. He reminded him of, hmm, it would come to him.

Strangely he could still hear the people talking, adults asking the children about him. He could also hear voices in German, some he seemed to recognize.

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and ran to the toilet. He had a bad feeling about it and decided not to look. He fire his wand and a screech rose from the toilet, flushed the toilet, never looking, but he had felt them coming up his throat and wanted to scream. He knew it, it was the living evil inside of him, but once he rinsed his mouth, wellbeing suffused him.

He felt clearer, better. It felt as if all were gone. He sat with the new pictures. It was his Helena-Marguerite, his wife, and she was so pretty, so very pretty, and then his heart did another flip. It wasn't his wife, it was a picture of a granddaughter. They were all in danger, he had to tell them.

He needed to read the letters, Mimi, his pixie had told him that she had figured out something, right at that moment he was able to see and hear, and felt them as well; one, no, two of the women were pregnant, he just couldn't see the faces. Then...they were gone. Had either Mimi or one of them, transmitted to him? Or was it one of the things they sent him, he needed to read.

He was so happy. He wanted to open everything; yes, this going to be a Happy New year. It was going to be a good year. As for Albus, his family needed to be involved, and they needed to decide what to do. A little role playing didn't hurt anyone. He just couldn't envision how much role playing, was in his future.

He ran to his cot and opened the rucksack. Then, he went to the small table and set the beautiful china plates, crystal drinking glasses, a silver setting, a little tablecloth, a small vase with a rose, a stick of cinammon, holly and a sprig of pine, a red candle, and a large picture drawn by the children.

The children were drawn around a tree, with two tiny owls, two very large dogs, five smaller dogs, three house elves, a wolf, and a black dog standing at each side. There were poorly written words under, "We love you and Merry Xmas and Happy Year! FROM: Mimi, Draco, Harry, Frankie and Evie. Bad Santa stayed away. XXOO." He wondered what that was, and what was the bad Santa reference, he would ask. He read it over and over as tears of joy kept coming down.

He pulled out a half-liter of champagne, a thermos with coffee and one with tea. The thermos-tins had all the trimmings of a big feast, roasted pork, and a portion of goose, both in sauces, one with german wild mushrooms. He found small roasted potatoes, vegetables, a small fresh salad, bread, a peach, and a pudding with small strawberries, a slice of cake, a piece of stolen, two cheeses, butter, salt, pepper, and a small bottle of Rhine white wine along with bottle of soda water. He laid all there. The finest meal of his life.

And the last present, there was a frame. A hand painted portrait of his wife and their children, long ago, painted from memory by his flower, he was a silly man; he like the name Marguerite, his wife, his sister, and his daughter. He chuckled, his wife preferred Helena, and he knew it, but liked to tease her. He stood it along with the holiday picture painted by the children.

He cried and prayed, he promised never to kill in anger. He would forgive Albus, he was a changed man. He picked up the Christmas book by Dickens. Created a very tiny Lumox and read. Yes, that was his story indeed. He knew his days there were numbered. The Gollum was ready, in his pocket, pin size.


	61. Chapter 61 silver

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.** **.**

 **The order of the Silver Shadows**

After the goodbyes and the promises to meet the group at the French home, Maddy and Kelly left, Severus was there to say goodbye and to accompany them to the airpost. Their promises to return made many happy.

The Lestrange brothers were however sad; separating from Kelly would come at a significant cost, separation would be difficult as they had already anticipated; thus, they would count the days until she was back.

Severus would meet Kelly and Maddy at their new residence in France once school was out, but first, he would go to visit them. He would fly to the U.S. via Muggle travel, and he would be taking a dog. They were planning to shrink Padfoot to bring him inside the cabin.

Severus would be late coming to the meeting or not at all; however, they would do a pensive for him.

Severus asked for a day of absence to take them to the Airport. Every professor had some days per year to use without having to explain why. Even though, when Albus asked, Severus was partly honest, "I have met a beautiful foreign Muggle, and I am seeing her off at the Muggle Airport. She contacted me yesterday to ask me to take her."

Albus felt some of his stress lessen, ah, Severus had a love interest. That must have been Snape's better attitude; right, with the woman gone, he would have his dependable wizard back. Now, as soon as he was able, he would meet with Lucius.

Albus needed to stay and rearrange classes around; there were last minute schedule changes to have Severus' classes covered. But later he would take care of Lucius. He had just the thing to make sure he found him. It paid to be ready for all eventualities.

It was shortly after breakfast when Lucius and the adults staying at the Grangers, Floo into Malfoy Manor.

They left the children with the grandparents with the strict order to keep an eye on them. The Grangers were taking the children for a horse ride, but the kids would ride ponies, except for Evie who would ride with her grandfather. Harry loved the horses, and he laughed at their silly comments. He always told the other children what the animals said. Of course, they believed him, but the adults thought that it was a game.

Narcissa kept going back with instructions for Draco; she was uneasy, to say the least. The door business had them all concerned, which was a good thing. They heard the pint-size witches' plans to see Opa, and everyone rightly worried. She was glad to breathe better with Elly gone. Nevertheless, she knew that the crazy jealousy needed to go.

The Lestrange brothers and Sirius wore hooded silver robes resembling old monastic habits, with full sleeves and wide hoods.

They kept the hoods up, a prevention, in case someone's memories would be examined; Narcissa, Jeanie, and Elly wore their hair pulled back and also wore the formal hooded robes but the hoods down. Lucius, Grant, and Remus also wore robes over their clothes.

Arthur, Scrimgeour, and Moody found their luxurious robes at their chairs. They were made of heavy magical silk, and all bore a sign in the back, a silver hexagon, Moody admired the fine weave and was appreciating this better life.

By 9:30 everyone had arrived. Grant sported new glasses with nonprescription lenses; as well as a brand new magically accelerated short beard. He was a changed person; albeit his Grindenwald's likeness remained, you had to look really hard.

The new looks didn't conceal any of his physical perfection, and Jeanie couldn't wait to get him alone. It was exciting, almost like a new man. The ones who had not yet met him didn't grant him a second look.

Lucius greeted everyone and invited them to serve a plate from the spread set for them. Afterwards, they all sat at their assigned places; there were a couple of small boxes by each of the attendees' places.

He stared at Cissy once in a while; he loved her warrior look; indeed, it suited her. Draco better be ready for a long nap today. He made Narcissa blush when she caught him staring at her with fire in his eyes; he smirked and turned around to talk to Remus.

"Glad you could join us. Though, before we continue, we all must make a vow of secrecy. Whatever is said between us can only be shared with those inducted in the order of the Silver Shadows." He looked around, and everyone was nodding in agreement.

"Silver because its color gray, neither light nor dark; our brand of magic neither constitutes the basis for our association nor does it determine who the enemy is. Later, we will explain several points, namely, how we will communicate; how often we should meet; and many other important points related to our future as an organization."

The vow written by Lucius and Remus, was magically binding, and each felt the magic wrapping around them when each repeated the vows. The Ministry's wizards openly admired the witches until several cold wizards' eyes stopped any further impropriety.

They looked at Grant, and the visiting wizards all thought the same, another Lucius, same arrogant stand and mien, probably rich; they could see that he was perhaps a little nicer, but he still looked dangerous, a warrior.

Once the vows were over, Lucius continued, "Other members are not here today for various reasons, and there will be others joining us in the future. These last days have been challenging for my family and for my friend; which is the very reason why we are forming this association."

He paused to check everyone; assessing whether or not he was reaching them.

"This order is necessary to protect our children and our futures; although Harry is improving quickly, he is still fragile. Returning him to that type of life would be putting his life in danger. Protecting Harry and destroying the Dark Lord, with minimum or no lives lost must remain our focus. He is out there, make no mistake. We will tell you what we heard, and I can assure he is coming back, and he knows that Harry is alive."

Whispers were heard across the table, "Please be patient," at that moment the Floo was activated, "You!" He exclaimed.

Lucius was flummoxed watching the new arrival; most unexpected, and how had the guest been able to Floo? The access was only open for a few. He was not the only one frozen

"Any problems with my presence here, and if so should I leave?" the unexpected guest asked.

 **The day is not over yet**

Lucius looked at Minerva McGonagall as if she were a terrifying ghostly apparition. At forty-nine she was a handsome witch if she only would dress a little less eccentric. She dressed as if she belonged in an old play. Lucius appraised her trying to calm down.

Sirius turned red remembering when he was fifteen; and she must have just turned forty. He had a huge crush on Minerva, and at the time he thought he was the gods' gift to witches.

He remembered, _during his delusion, he wanted to shag Minerva, so he had kissed her, forcibly, and she had smacked him silly._ Besides that, he would be back to prison as soon she ran to tell Dumbledore.

Arthur and the Aurors shared the same worries; the covers were blown. It was rather obvious, everyone dressed in the silver robes with a logo, all cloak and dagger, a clear sign of belonging to a subversive organization.

Lucius just stood immobile and uncertain what to do.

Since nothing happens in sets of one. The saying that disaster never travels alone, was probably true, because there was another unexpected guest about to arrive.

Nobody had uttered a word about Minerva, and everyone was still frozen in place when a second green flash came out the Floo. The Ministry employees' faces showed their terror after seeing Wallburga. They were not alone in their fear.

 **Wallburga**

Lucius and a few of them were already aware of Wallburga coming along when they traveled, but they had decided to make it a surprise for the rest.

Only Narcissa had a vague recollection of one of the Black women being an expert Legilemens, but the actual name had never been mentioned around her.

Lucius knew that Legilemens was Wallburga, albeit his apprehension, he couldn't be happier to have such talent in their group; well if she would accept to work with them.

Obviously, they would have to erase her memory if she decided not to support them; and if he were right, it wouldn't be easy to catch her unaware.

Sirius hadn't even felt her when she went in his mind; he had told Lucius when they were alone. Grant had told Lucius that she went into Sirius' head while she carried a normal conversation.

Lucius hadn't closed the Floo to the family because they had such few relatives, and Wallburga was one of them. He should have done it.

He should have because of Wallburga Black. Who, earlier, decided to go by Lucius and Narcissa to say goodbye. Wallburga thought it a clever idea, one that would make her trip look as normal as possible. She didn't want to wake any suspicions in anyone. She had already sent messages to the few people still alive, to tell them that she was going on a retreat.

Lucius pinched his nose; a horrible migraine was coming. The trip was one thing, but Wallburga here and now was too much.

So right at that instant, he decided that once the meeting was over, he was going to attack Cissy's body. He wanted sink in her, to drink her, to feel her heat; and the idea calmed him a little.

He missed her, and she hadn't been available for many days; mostly due to her zealousness over the little wizard. His Veela missed her, and the beast was getting restless. This had been the longest in a while.

She looked beautiful sitting near him. His beast could smell her and was not allowing him to concentrate. He had been hard the entire meeting, and now with this complications, his mind wandered.

The night before, the children had a sleepover with Draco, and they were a little noisy, but Cissy didn't want to close the door. He hoped this wasn't a sign of the times to come. He was afraid that her change was due to the Lestrange brothers. He had seen how she looked at them when they were with Kelly.

Luckily, tonight, Draco would be at the Granger's room; however he wouldn't wait till tonight; no way, he could be dead tomorrow.

He was planning to be with her at least a few times today, they would be traveling tomorrow and forget it, as soon as they had a minute, she was his, or he would make the time. He could think of many ways to 'get' her. The thoughts calmed him.

Finally, it was Wallburga who uttered the first word, "My, my, look it here, intrigue and excitement, I love it, do I get a silver cloak?" Wallburga appeared ten years younger, or that is what Grant thought.

Sirius' face was an even green, probably about to throw up.

"Minerva, darling, how are you? I see you still have an atrocious sense of fashion, yet pretty as ever. I do wish that you would let me help you. Where do I seat?"

Wallburga turned and gave Minerva such a friendly smile that she cringed.

Minerva remembered the Slytherin when she started Hogwarts; Black was in her fifth year. Wallburga was both beautiful and very nasty; she was full of Pureblood poison and her status in life.

Everyone was out sorts to include Minerva, what was going on here? Had she made a mistake?

What was the wife of a Dark wizard doing in a meeting where Severus, Arthur, Remus, and the two loyal Aurors attended? And didn't Sirius use to hate his mother? Come to think, why was Lucius hosting a meeting for the Light? Or were they part of the Light?

Lucius as the organizer took charge; first, he walked to Minerva and made a sign to Sirius, and he stood to pick up his mother.

Wallburga regained her royal bearing and eyed the group; she didn't recognize many but saw Evan's girl, what was she doing here? Oh dear, Merlin, she reminded her of Grant.

She kept her eyes on her and kicked herself for not pushing Regulus in her direction, a grandchild of Grindenwald, no wonders that she had seemed so familiar.

And who were the hooded wizards? She tried to get inside them but found a wall built around them, hmm, they were ready for her. She smiled when she saw Grant and gave him a cloak and dagger type of head shake; he smiled at her.

Grant was sure she would get along with his mother. His parents knew a few single men her age… Muggles— never mind, or his uncle, yes, he would be perfect. He had been pestering them to find someone. His uncle was 51; he was probably magical, handsome, rich, and perfect for her or Minerva... Nah, Minerva was too weird.

"Mother, what you are doing here?" Sirius asked his mother in a low voice.

"Later, just came to say goodbye, let's listen."

Wallburga had dismissed Sirius as if he were five, and he growled. Remus had to lower his head to smile. He didn't like the imperious woman, but he loved to see Sirius squirm.

"Miss M-," Lucius started.

"Minerva, I would feel too old otherwise, Minerva will do." She grinned.

"Minerva, of course, you are more than welcome, but how did you get here?" Lucius asked puzzled.

"I used old magic, better known as women's intuition. I saw Severus getting ready this morning; unfortunately, he left before I caught up with him. I needed to give you an urgent warning,so I decided to come myself since I had a pass to use your floo."

She raised her hands in a sort of apology.

"You gave it to me when we saw each other last. I had to feign sickness, so I could try to see you. You see, Poppy went to my room early evening to tell me a disturbing discovery she had made. May I have a seat; is it all right if I speak freely? It might concern everyone sitting here."

She waited and added, "Yes, it pertains to all of you," she addressed the group, looking at every one of them.

'"But of course, everyone here except Aunt Wallburga has made an unbreakable vow; she will be doing one along with you before you go any further, right Aunt?" Lucius stopped Minerva from saying any more.

The new self-recruited witch nodded, yes, indeed, Wallburga was pleased, and Sirius coughed and gagged as if he was having a heart attack. The Lestrange brothers both grinned, and Remus did as well.

When Severus later saw her, was a bit sad, would Sirius turn cold again? And knowing him was it to be expected? He really hoped to be wrong because he was already counting the days. He knew their physical love had restrictions, but it would be perfect. He nearly cried already mourning Sirius.

Narcissa stood up to guide her Aunt to one of the empty seats around the large table; and brought her a glass of pumpkin and pineapple juice, a new drink at their home.

The Malfoys apologized for not asking her to seat before. They made their vows with the assigned secret keeper, and Minerva continued her tale.

"Before Minerva continues, will we also get a robe now that we said our vows?" Wallburga added, and everyone laughed and relaxed. Maybe it would be well.

As I was saying, Poppy came by the supply room at an odd time and found Albus looking at one wall safe. It was hidden behind boxes, and it was one that she didn't know it was still in use. She recorded the combination using an old charm." She stopped and drank water, and she appeared upset.

"Poppy made a noise when she came, and Albus got nervous and didn't take what he had come for, since he left in haste." She wrung her hands trying to compose herself.

Everyone looked worried knowing that the news would be bad.

"Poppy locked the door to the main entrance, and once she opened the old safe she made a ghastly discovery," she paused for another long sip of juice; she needed tea and briefly asked Remus to get her some.

 **a/n The next chapter will come in a day or so. So where are the Pixies? Hmm, will they obey and stay away from doors? In case anyone forgot, Peter is Grant's twin brother. He is been living in South Africa for six or seven years. He was also in love with Jeanie, or so it seems.**

 **I am starting a new Forum where I will post the answers to some of the questions readers ask. HAPPY NEW YEAR, DEAR READERS. MAY YOUR YEAR BE A GOOD ONE**.


	62. Blood Control

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 **A/n the meeting continues.**

 **Blood Magic Control**

 **The means are always justified -**

"Poppy locked the door to the main entrance, and once she opened the old safe she made a ghastly discovery," she paused for another long sip of juice; she needed tea and briefly asked Remus to get her some.

Her hands were visibly shaking. She hesitated to continue, maybe it was a bad idea. She could imagine how upset the room's occupants would be with her next words.

"I really don't know what to think, and I am wondering if I should have come here, but I don't know where else I could have gone. You see, Poppy found several trays with blood vials." The words were catching on her throat.

"Each one of the vials was all clearly labeled with names and dates; she thinks there are from at least 500 Hogwarts' students; they date all the way back to the early forties, to the time when Albus was a professor, not yet the Head Master."

The sounds of outrage and unbelief filled the room.

She stopped and searched in her deep pockets, "Almost every vial belongs to either an enemy, or to someone who has a close relationship with him. Most are or have been important people, and imagine, he even had one of mine, and one of several people in this room; I think of everyone here. He already had a vial of young William Weasley's blood. It was awful."

Everyone was appalled, their faces devoid of color and looking sick. Arthur's head was down, and so was Moody's, the idea was abhorrent to all.

Nothing good was behind the sample collection. Why was he doing blood magic? They knew the answer, to control them.

Lucius was so angry that his magic was getting away from him. His famous temper was in display; Grant looked at the dark shining streams surrounding Lucius, and at the silver hair flying around him, just like Mimi's.

"How he got them? Well, Poppy has some ideas. She was planning to see Moody after the school is over today. Ahem, Moody and Poppy are good friends; since he is an Auror, she is going to ask him for help. Poor Poppy, she is miserable thinking that she might have helped Albus."

Moody groaned, Minerva needed to keep her information to herself; he growled when Rufus punched his arm and snickered.

"Poppy told me that when any of the students get hurt, the Headmaster wants to be called whenever accidents happen. The one which was out of place was yours, Lucius Malfoy," she looked at Lucius. His jaw was clenched tight.

Minerva pulled out her pocket a small glass box which had a glass vial suspended inside.

The vial contained a red fluid, blood, and it wasn't full. Lucius paled at the implications; maybe Albus was on his way here. He was using blood magic on him.

"See the name is yours. The boxes are standard issue to keep potions fresh for hundreds of years, not that we have anything that old. Poppy doesn't like you, but she didn't like the idea of Albus using blood, as it equates to doing blood magic. Hence, she found a vial belonging to a dead wizard and substituted the boxes."

She stopped to give Lucius a compassionate look. She could only imagine what was going thru his head. Probably the same thoughts going thru hers. A distant past was clearer to her. She was nearly certain how she ended up in Albus' bed when she loved someone else. Later, 'don't think of it now, not now.' She continued.

"I guess that I have stumbled on a meeting. Don't worry, after the blood vials' finding, I want to help you all. Albeit Albus is a good human being," she stuttered, some noticed. The truth was that she was no longer certain.

With great effort she continued, "Yes, he thinks everyone should do his bidding. My idea to help isn't new, the affair with Molly and Harry had me already thinking." She concluded.

"Do you think that Albus is on his way here?" Lucius asked and felt cold all of a sudden.

"Probably, but not until this afternoon; since Severus has taken a day off, and I taken the day off sick, he will have his hands full." She stopped to drink half of her tea; she just couldn't get warm.

"With your blood, he will find you no matter where you hide, if that is what he is doing. Well, unless you know ahead of time. Many choose to have wards against such an invasion, they do it just in case, but the wards are also made of blood. Thus, you would need Albus' blood."

Everyone appeared worried about the statement; nobody was safe, they all understood.

"You can decide whether or not you want to join us; however, if you don't want to, I will need to take this memory out, as well as the memory of the people in this room. Is that agreeable to you?" Lucius wanted her to be sure.

"Yes, I imagine you refer to Sirius? Amazing, but I won't ask. Do you have James and Lily's son? If so, may I see him? I have never stopped worrying; it was so wrong abandoning the baby in front of a house of people we didn't even know."

"Minerva, Severus can give you the details later. If you decide to join us, you will get a gold band and a few other items so we can stay in touch. Harry isn't here; he is with the children."

He stopped for a second, did he just hear a dog growling. It couldn't be, the dogs were at the Grangers. Remus sniffed the air and looked thoughtful and worried. He scratched his head, and now Sirius was also sniffing the air.

"I would like to say that I am doing this because I want to save the Wizarding world. I am sorry but that is false. What I want, is to save my family and help to rid the world of tyrants that threaten our wellbeing." Lucius added.

"So far it sounds likable and plausible, the part of ridding the world of tyrants," Minerva smiled.

"The reason you see Sirius here is that Albus let him be blamed for a crime he didn't commit. Our Aurors, attested to it after they reviewed old Pensives."

Rufus raised his hand, "May I?" Lucius nodded.

"The reason we are here is that Albus had full access to the memories of those wrongly blamed; moreover, he saw them before making a decision." Rufus looked angry.

"True, and not only Sirius was falsely accused, but he also knew that the Lestrange brothers were under a heavy mind-bind. It didn't matter, he also let them hang," Lucius explained to her.

"Yes, I saw them, we both did," Moody interjected, "Who knows what has happened to Albus, he isn't right up here. "He pointed at his forehead.

Alastor Moody took a deep breath, "We need to think, Albus cannot wage a war without enemies and traitors; and people need someone to hate in order to unite and help in the fight. Who knows the something that happened to Albus, but he isn't well. Maybe, he is fabricating enemies and traitors."

"Why hasn't anyone mentioned that he has been collecting blood samples forever, since the forties, that is a long time; and why did he do it? Did he influence himself into being Headmaster?" Rufus Scrimgeour asked. Most of them were already thinking the same.

"Of course the worse crime is Harry Potter's, what has been done to him is an abomination," Lucius stated for the record.

Minerva was surprised to see a very pretty young woman drying her tears whenever Harry's name was mentioned. The witch reminded her of someone, but of whom?

"Severus is a witness of the shape Harry was in when we took him. I'm not going to go over his multiple injuries, and the fact that he was starved and thirsty, or go over his state of mind the first days. He was near to death. Imagine, he was living in a dark cupboard, locked. Suffice to say that he is now well and under loving and nurturing care. Those who found him cannot forget the horror." He looked at Elly and Remus.

Elly's eyes were filled with tears, Minerva and others made the connection. They wanted to know about Elly, particularly Minerva. Lucius waited for the sounds of outrage going around the room to quiet down.

"Harry is being adopted under Muggle law. Sirius as the guardian agrees to that. Albus wants him back, surely he does. Just think, why was Harry's magic core stunted and blocked? For what purpose? Only Albus knows."

He paused to look around and saw the long and angry faces.

Wallburga was speechless, wondering if Dumbledore had her blood, and she imagined he did. It made her angry, the Blood Traitor, never mind, those words needed to go, to be eradicated of her vocabulary.

She checked Scrimgeour, handsome devil; this was going to be fun, she thought. Not because Wallburga liked him, just because it was good to feel alive and flirt a little, why not?

"I think Harry is also my fault; we dropped the baby in front of his aunt's home. I told Albus that it was wrong; who leaves a baby at a doorstep?"

She looked so upset that Wallburga, surprising many, stood by Minerva and put her hand on her shoulder, patting her gently.

Minerva let it happen; she appreciated the contact, "Albus didn't want to bring the babe with us. Not even when I told him that we should raise him." She closed her eyes remembering.

"Right away, he argued about blood wards. He meant that the blood relatives were a ward that would protect him better, which I sincerely doubt to be right. If so, how is he going to study at Hogwarts away from the wards? How is he going to attend a Muggle school? I am so sorry about little Harry."

Minerva appeared upset and tired. She turned around and mouthed thanks to Wallburga.

Sirius rubbed his eyes. He thought all had been a dream and he was still sick; his mother showing compassion?

Lucius still had more to say, "That is not all, we also found out that Voldemort is alive. He recently tried to take Harry through a portal; to heavens knows where. If we are to fight him, and there are so few of us, we will need to infiltrate both camps and will need to use our collective brains. Ah, I am going away with my family for a few months."

Lucius stopped; this time he heard definite soft giggles and loud, "Shhs." He raised his hand for everyone to quiet down.

Remus had already heard the same. The ones, who hadn't heard the sounds, looked at each other; Sirius, who had also heard, was sniffing the air.

Narcissa, Elly, the Grangers, and the Lestrange brothers, knew right away that the children had come using their doors, and they all felt sick with apprehension.

The temptation was too great for the children, and they were so very young. The talk the night before had been for naught.

Lucius walked to the back of the library towards a darkened area; Remus was ahead of him. Sirius right behind.

Lucius heard one of the wolfhounds panting and had to control a smile, but he wasn't happy; Lady Granger must be going mad looking for the little miscreants.

He wanted to scream and was trying to remember that they were children. However his fingers itched for retribution. He took deep breaths. He could now hear their low chatter.

"Don't bark be a good boy." That sounded like Mimi. What else would happen this day?

He saw a light, one of the Muggle light sticks, an ingenious item. Good to carry in case something went wrong with your wand. He prayed for control.

A/n Well, well, the children must not have obeyed. An answer to a guest, Is this a Draco-Hermione? Well yes,in many ways. The war will be fought for them, is all about the two. It is about Lucius and his family. As they grow, the children will have bigger roles. It is a multi love story.


	63. Chapter 63 Pixies Found

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **More tomorrow.**

 **Pixies Found**

Huddled in a corner the four of them and Brutus, were sitting down eating a biscuit and drinking from small cups. Hermione was reading them a story with a Muggle light. Upon seeing the adults, they seemed a little afraid.

"Mr. Remy, I'm sorry we saw the books, a lot of them, the door—"

Remus was looking at the big dog, they could bring others with them, interesting.

Lucius ran and whispered, "The doors are a secret, we will say something else okay?"

"Daddy, DADDY," Draco raised his voice to call his attention and talked with his mouth full of chocolate biscuit, crumbs going all over the place. "We all 'tolds' Mimi not to, but she said it was okay because you were here."

Draco wasn't telling the entire truth, Lucius could tell from his tiny smirk, the little opportunist. Either way, they all loved to get in trouble, to think he wanted many children, he had been crazy.

No, had been might not be right, because he still wished for more children. He had a headache just thinking about it; he was sure that it was some form of madness. Maybe he needed a Pixies' healing. He hoped they wouldn't have an impromptu demonstration of the Pixies, nah, he was overwrought, just thinking the worst.

In seconds, Harry took off full blast, and yelled to Grant, at the top of his lungs, "Daddy, Daddy, it really was Mimi alone, I said no, and..."

Sirius who ran behind him, picked him up in the air while whispering, "No tattling around strangers, okay, don't do it. You must be a mini-marauder, okay?" and he kissed him.

He breathed his child's scent; gosh he smelled so fine, of innocence, of sweets, and even a little like James and Lily.

Harry hugged him and whispered, "Okay, uncle Sere. I love you," and smooched his cheek. He leaned his head on Sirius shoulder and wrapped his fingers in his long hair. Sirius closed his eyes for a second, to enjoy the feeling.

All the adult's eyes were fixed on Draco, Hermione, Frankie, and Harry.

A set eyes fixed on Frankie and paled; then, she looked to Elly and mouthed "Evan?" Tears filled her eyes, so many young wizards dead, what a waste.

Gertrudis Rosier would give her life to see her grandchild, but that wasn't a good idea; he was a Half-Blood, and she might not like it. She knew that, so maybe later; however, Wallburga's mind would change in a few minutes.

Wallburga stood as in a trance wanting to hold the tyke, tight inside her arms.

Elly didn't feel well; the ground had opened in front of her. She remembered the adage, 'you can run but you cannot hide.' Nevertheless, she looked the other way, and pretended she hadn't heard her saying her dead lover's name.

Wallburga's eyes weren't the only wet ones; Minerva's tears came down at seeing Sirius and Harry, and remembered her naughty students and their fate.

The memories assailed her at seeing Remus and Sirius looking well. She remembered how she had helped Albus to place James and Lily's child in such precarious conditions.

Lucius thought he would have a coronary, "Well, someone needs to take them back, to the rooms, but yes, they are the reason to hope for a better place, as you can imagine, they are our lives."

Wallburga had seen Evan when he was little, another victim of the war, and she wished she had Regulus' babies. She went and touched Frankie's head, Remus was holding him. "Such a handsome little wizard, I am your auntie Wally, and you are?"

"I am Frankie," he smiled shyly and hid his face in Remus chest, Elly breathed better, and she also stood, "Remus let's take them." Thank goodness he hadn't said the whole long name, although his Rosier sounded like rusher.

"May I?" Wallburga extended her arms.

Wallburga's arms trembled holding the sweet smelling child. What had they done supporting the monster?

"I knew your daddy when he was this little."

"Do you have a 'pichure?'" Frankie asked.

"Yes, I'll give them to you," she looked at him with longing, but Frankie was done and started squirming.

Wallburga sighed and passed him back to Remus, her face totally changed. She had felt Frankie's strong magic. Gertrudis would welcome this child.

Why was his mother here, no, wait, she was Gellert's grandchild, dear Lord. The Rosiers couldn't know because they supported the demon; no Gertrude could never know, never. Frankie would be used by the Demons, never.

A second later, Hermione and Draco stood by Moody, "Sir, I like your eye, very pretty and very large," Hermione commented, coyly touching his fake leg.

"I want one," Draco remarked, "it is not pretty and a little scary." He winked his eye as if he had an eye like Moody's.

Several faces turned red around the room. "Son, I lost my eye sometime ago, while playing bad Aurors with someone rather naughty," he looked at the Lestrange's direction, and Rodolphus squirmed on his seat.

"I can make it bedder, aha, me and my helpers," Hermione started looking at him with intent, tiptoeing to reach his eye, and touching his hand.

That did it, Lucius picked up Hermione and took Draco by the hand, "Excuse us, we will be right back." He wanted to strangle them both.

"But Daddy Lushius I can try, I think that..." her words were lost because Lucius ran with them as if he were being chased by a hungry beast.

He could see a healer Pixie in action; and, why not? It would just make his day, or his month. His earlier fears were right. Thus he went to his original idea of leashes when he had lost Draco at the park. Yes, and yes, and bloody yes, they needed the leashes, maybe invisible ones.

The muzzles were a bit much, but leashes, all magical ones that only they could see, with anti-door wards, if there was such a thing, were the solution. The migraine was growing. All they needed was Albus, who was probably just around the corner.

Grant and Jeanie had been told to stay put and be nearly invisible. Grant thought it was for the best, what could he have done? He suspected that the door business was getting to be a bad habit. What could you expect? They were children, and they were willful. The restrictions hadn't worked, hence there had to be another solution.

They also had seen for a short instant when Mimi was about to do the healer business. His heart stopped for a second. Not that she could regenerate an eye, or a leg for that matter, but then who knew what she could do.

And surely it was not her alone, their magic worked together. They needed for the children to grow up, fast. Or lock them up in an island until they were around 21.

Wallburga had figured out that Elly was Grant's sister, and her children were Rosier-Grindenwald babies. So, she wasn't married; or at the most, she was a widow, maybe she would work out for Sirius.

She closed her eyes, the little girl with the long curly hair was a little doll, and she dreamed of Sirius children. Life was smiling upon Wallburga.

Too bad that the same couldn't be said for Sirius, who at that same instance, was wondering if Azkaban was that bad.

His blood was chilled at, "Sirius, I cannot wait for grandchildren, they are so very lovely." And she smiled so beatifically that a shiver went up his spine.

Lucius came back with Remus, Elly had stayed behind. He told Elly to put them on the harnesses he had bought after Draco ran away. Although they intially loved them, Mrs. Granger was in tears, because she thought the harnesses were too extreme. Elly had mixed feelings, but she was desperate.

Meanwhile Hermione had taken a little piece of what she called a *bite of Moody*. She meant that she had stored a piece of his essence in her magic memory. Now, she would be able to find him. Then, she would fix more of his ouchies, but the leg was too..no, she would also fix the leg, but not yet, later. She had fixed pains he had when she touched his hand; but how about a rainbow eye?

They were being doggies with the harnesses, Draco liked them, and after a few minutes he was the only one. It was a point of contention, but after losing them, and after their last trick, Lucius wasn't backing up. He had faith that they would warm up to the idea.

Merlin, he needed Cissy's sweet lips all over him, he could see her blond hair spread on his belly. He looked at her longingly, and he was happy to see how she squirmed on her seat. Good, it looked promising. He licked his lips suggestively; when she turned the other way, he grinned for no apparent reason.

"Sorry for the interruption, there is a back door to my bedroom ;" he pointed, "there, at the other side of the library, and they escaped their nurse. You know children," a few laughed.

"They are beautiful; I don't recognize the other two children, magical? I guess you will tell me later." Minerva interjected.

"Of course, so where were we?" he needed to make them forget about the children.

"We will send an invitation to the ones who have taken their oath. You all can come to meet us in the continent, not sure where yet. We need to meet and train every year, and we cannot wait until the Dark Lord reappears." He pointed at the envelope in front of Severus who had arrived while he left the room.

"Everyone has an envelope in front of them. It is to a vault in Gringotts, one for each member here. It contains a stipend for buying things that I will need you to buy, or to pay for travel, when necessary, if more is needed, the vault will be replenished, just track your expenses, even those of personal nature, just mark those as miscellaneous."

The two Aurors looked at each other, a war with funds, fancy that; and would seem some pocket money. Arthur couldn't believe his good fortune, but how to hide it from Molly?

"Besides, the funds will give you a reason to deal with me, I own an investment company amongst others, and even those of the light use them occasionally ."

Lucius knew the moment they saw the worth of the funds, some would have a heart attack. There were several thousands for each.

"I don't expect you to pay for any expenses. It goes without saying, any news about anything, contact me immediately, I will do the same. You should spend a portion of the funds in frivolities; it would be expected by anyone who looks into your finances, say 5-10% per year."

He made a pause to look around the room; everyone was opening the envelopes. He had also opened three extra vaults, thinking of new recruits and to be ready. Minerva had one of the envelopes in front of her. They opened the envelopes.

He saw the surprised faces of many around the room, it gave them some independence. He wanted his team to want for nothing. It would make them even more loyal.

 **Evil Disguised- A Common Enemy**

"Grey Knights is a term used in the financial world, keep the reports you will recieve handy, as you see it shows your balance there. "

Moody looked at Rufus who winked, some of life was improving.

"If for some reason you must use the funds to hide, to run, as long as it is related to the war effort, do it. The Knights is a real firm based in America, all legal if anyone should inquire. You all have investments that you can cash should you need to run and hide." Lucius could feel Albus presence around him, he was nearby, damn.

"Minerva take the extra one, I will make arrangements for you, as for Aunt Wallburga, we will take care of this at home."

Sirius had another coughing attack, and Wallburga turned towards him and pinched his arm softly.

"Whenever I want to pass something along to you, I will use the vaults; you will get an owl about your Silver Shadow stock options, afterwards you will need to visit the vault. We need to break this meeting now." He could feel Dumbledore upon them.

"I don't fancy Dumbledore finding any of you here, and any additional information will be sent to you that way. Make sure you wear your rings at all times, and in the yellow envelope you will find how to reach me."

After that, small groups broke to talk, everyone wanted to ask Minerva to retrieve their blood, and she indicated that she would do whatever possible.

The other reason for stopping the meeting was that Lucius wanted Narcissa to console him. He was horrified that Albus had his blood, maybe he had more. What was Albus planning to do?

He couldn't see Albus alone, or accept any food or drink from him, and as Minerva said, Albus could also track him. His level of frustration was rising, thinking that they would never be ready.

Narcissa made sure the Aurors took all the left over food, she also made large plates for Severus and Minerva to take back with them. She didn't see the harm, neither did any of the. Im

 **Moody's Doubts**

Moody was beyond angry, he wanted to go and see Poppy, they had something going for ages, and he wanted to comfort her, if Albus had his blood, he wanted it back today. He knew he would have to be his old self around Albus; and it was going to be difficult.

He needed to see Poppy. Poppy who always was there for him. Of course that Albus discouraged marriages and what not, he had openly said that warriors and marriage didn't mix well because it switched your priorities. He was a fool for listening, or was it just listening? He had noticed how most of the Order members were single.

 **Minerva's Secrets**

After the Ministry employees left, Minerva stayed a few more minutes and decided to go back, she would go to Diagon Alley first, and then would stop at Hogsmead and shop a little.

She didn't want to give Albus a chance to trace her. She had first gone to the Potion shop and now would go to Mungo's to see a healer.

She wondered for the third time today if Albus had made her dislike Tom, and he had created the monster that Tom turned into. Her heart was full of doubts.

Tom was nicer when he had been with her. And the secret that was always aching kept trying to come to the surface, tears rolled down her cheeks. Maybe Tom maybe, if he could be saved, but how?

She never stopped loving him, a couple times she nearly went to look for him. Twelve years ago she had seen his. It wasn't seeing, she fought against him during a scrimmage. When it was all over, she went to sit by a tree, away from everyone, he apparated next to her. She remembered.

*"*Still my Maggie, why, why did you betray me? I can forget the past if you come with me. Come and be my queen; have my children; you were the only one that made me wish for them."*

**She was frozen in place, both were unarmed, but she knew of his great powers. Even though, she could have tried to kill him, but instead she let him caress her face.*

*He kissed her lips softly, slowly, and the fire still burnt, in seconds her body missed his. He chuckled. "You betrayed me while you still burn for me. Tsk, tsk. If you want me, just call me, I will hear you. Think about it, I am darkness, but Dumbledore is evil disguised." And he Apparated away.** *

Yes, one of the times that she thought about it. Maggie now wondered if Albus had known and stopped her every time. A seed of doubt had been planted, rooted, and was growing. She was glad to have joined Lucius, maybe it was a sign, maybe.

Once the visitors left, Lucius and the others went back for the Grangers, except for Wallburga. She needed to go home as agreed. All her things were still there. Sirius was trying one last time to dissuade her, not a chance.

Her eyes glowed with excitement, she felt that her life had a purpose. Sadly, Sirius' door of opportunity had gently closed right on his nose. Slam! For sulking Sirius missed how his mother looked at him, with love.

They needed to talk, but first, "Cissy, I have a nasty migraine, I am going to the room, you can come and read if you want. Jeanie, would you mind taking over Draco, they are on their doggie harnesses."

"The harnesses are a great idea," Grant agreed, but he was the only one, the mothers were angry, but they thought of the alternatives and just let it go.

Everyone wanted to be gone for a while away from the stress. They needed a break.

They thought if they were away, have those little ones open doors and be back here? The harnesses looked better all the time, but what the really needed was a charm or something better. But according to Lucius sometimes simple was the best.

 **Getting Ready**

Albus had finished, Minerva gone as well, what a day, he went to check on her, he pulled out his Minerva mal, ah, she was leaving St Mungo's, he was silly worrying over nothing.

He poured two drops of the old Malfoy vial, he still had a couple of drops left, and it was good he had taken more than one from each of the Malfoy's, they were too influential.

He was ready, ah, he was at the Manor, and he took the card, and took the new vial to mix with the potion he had readied.

a/n Any comments? I know that I wouldn't want magical children. Hmm. The next chapter will be posted in the two versions, the M version only in the original MM.


	64. The Children's Robber

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n a short chapter to tie loose ends.

This is the T version of this chapter. There might be an M version of this chapter under Malfoys and their Mates- Original.

Lucius

 **Lucius' Beast and the Children's Robber**

His beast was tense; it was the idea of Dumbledore getting too near his family which had him on the edge.

Narcissa came after fifteen minutes or so, "Lucius, darling, I wa—"

Lucius closed the door. He warded it before she even finished her sentence, and his lips were on hers. He needed to feel her. His nails were long, his eyes had changed, he wanted to be with her.

His features changed, he was a beautiful creature on this form. As usual, she wondered if he could be a Veela, he looked like an angel. Although, Narcissa wasn't afraid of the creature, but the surprise made her jumpy.

Lucius wasn't talking, he lifted her in his arms while kissing her; she could hear the rumbling in his throat.

He wanted a taste of her blood as it always calmed him. Narcissa wasn't willing, no marks, "Lucius, darling not now, please," she requested softly.

A growl was his answer; the creature was nearly controlling him, "Clothes," his voice nearly unintelligible, her scent was making him lose control. She wasn't fast enough, and he cut through her clothes with his razor sharp nails. He was releasing pheromones sensing his partner's reluctance.

While his hands were caressing her, somehow gentler, she was surprised when he cried in pain as the wings broke through his skin; this had seldom happened. His face was harder looking, now totally transformed, it was not quite human; his unearthly beauty made her hunger for him.

The wings had gone as they had come, Lucius bit her, it only hurt for seconds quickly replaced with waves of pleasure. After drinking, he looked at her face, he looked like a beautiful demon, his lips bloody, and his eyes not quite human, yet full of love for his mate, not wanting to hurt her with the still remaining long nails, "Help me." He asked.

She extended her hand, and when she touched him, he hissed at the pleasure. His beast wasn't patient, and he needed to be in control, to feel her and to be one with her.

"Your fragrance drove me mad all morning. My love, I need you so much. You are all I have ever wanted," he cried.

Neither had noticed how the new mark was glowing while they made love. All the ones who had the new mark had a sense of well-being along with them.

Not five minutes had passed when someone was knocking at the door, rather anxiously.

It was Grant, "I am sorry if I am waking you up, but please come by the Floo as soon as you can, bring your wand."

Lucius was alert at once, they both thought the same, "Dumbledore."

Damn he was careless, he looked for his wand, "Let's wash in a minute, fast." They were cleaned and out the room in five minutes.

They ran with Negus next to them.

They didn't find Albus, but saw Draco and Harry playing with long strand of Hermione had a piece of dark silk, and Frankie had more hair. They had their harnesses on but were not in their leashes.

They listened to the children's story; "A pretend bad Santa was trying to come down the chimney, but I said, "dears, today it isn't time for Santa, it must be a bad Santa." Mimi informed them.

Draco wasn't too sure about who was Santa but he wasn't concerned. He was full of himself.

Harry offered and Frankie agreed, "Maybe it was a children's robber. Just like in the telly."

"We were sitting with them, and they ran to the Floo upon hearing a sound." Marguerite told them.

Grant took over, "The person coming in didn't materialize quite well, I saw part of it; the white mane of hair was screaming about getting injured and something like this is not possible." He had to stop to laugh.

"He was stuck, half body inside the fireplace. They were just starting to cut paper and decided to take care of the "Thief", or as Harry said the "Children's Robber." His face was not out the fireplace, he was truly stuck. they cut what I guess is a couple pieces of his long beard or his hair, and a piece of his robe."

Grant was laughing so hard that Jeanie took over.

"Mimi and Frankie were doing this with their hand like pushing him up." She showed them, the hands up on the air pushing.

"The terrier pack took some of his trousers, and Brutus a part of his bum, I think, and just like that he was gone. He never saw where he was at, and the next instance Remus changed the Floo coordinates."

Sirius talked fast and excitedly. Yes indeed, it had been a show, very fast and nobody had the chance to react. I happened in less than fifteen seconds.

Lestrange brothers and Remus were laughing non-stop.

"It must have been him; maybe he had more of you know what." Lucius said meaning his blood, but if he hadn't been able to quite make it, maybe he didn't have enough. Bless Minerva. He needed to think of a nice gift for her.

"Blood, if Brutus bit him..." Lucius started and Sirius smiled.

"You mean this?" He winked his eye. He had a sealed glass with a red fluid. "I used a gathering spell to pick up the spilled blood, our boy did a good job. He should get a fat steak to clean the nasty taste. It was for a good cause, now we can make wards against future invasions. You couldn't pass it, I learned from him."

He patted Brutus. Everyone laughed. Hermione ran to her daddy.

"Daddy, we are good, we took care of the bad Santa, I stuck him there, made the place smaller like in the cartoons. He had the white hairs of the bad munster in Harry. Maybe it was a munster."

"Maybe he was, and you took care of him. You did well."

What Draco and Hermione had seen that day was a representation of Dumbledore. Hermione's assessment of the situation was 100% right. Harry, Draco and Frankie were playing with the hair, wearing it as a moustache. Lucius was very proud of the children.

Narcissa took a handkerchief, took the hair away from the children and gave it to Lucius, "Two can play that game, it might come in handy."

"Good bootie." Lucius grinned.

"Give it back, we got it." Draco crossed his arms.

"How about ice cream?"

Hair versus ice cream, it was a deal.

It was time to go, they were leaving this evening. The Lestrange would stay here part of the time, and would join them later in the year as planned.

Narcissa was happy that the young woman was gone. But knew this was the time correct the jealousy. She was talking to Remus as soon as she had a chance.

Albus was back at Hogwarts. He surveyed the damages. He broke a hand, had a big gash on his face and a piece of his bum was gone. He had felt house elves, small hands pushing. How had they known? Since when were elves that powerful? It was so odd, he could have sworn that he had heard his sister's voice when she was a child.

He had to go to Poppy and made up story about being attacked by a pack of wild dogs. Poppy had heard of his coming to see Lucius, so she had wondered what had happened and had to hide a smile.

When she was stitching him up, she gathered the blood with a spell, others would need to make wards to protect themselves from him. It was only fair.

Later when Albus checked the blood sample left, the one he had picked up later because he didn't have enough; it was the one of wizard killed in 1965. He wondered how it could have happened? Maybe a day when he was in a hurry, yes, that could be it.

Maybe, just maybe he should get Dursley out his village. That was a thought, he might have things from Harry. Ah, he needed to go and retrieve Harry's parents clothes.

With this in mind he was on his way to check on Severus when the ghostly apparition materialized in front oh him. "Albus, I know you have recognized me. What did you find in the grave? A squirrel? Stop, don't add to your long list of sins, stop before it is too late." (b-64)

"Let me be, you are not here, someone is trying to drive me crazy. " he apparated away. He wasn't so sure it was his imagination, but all he did was for the greater good. He hadn't committed any sins.


	65. Chapter 65 Albus Maze

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

First I want to express my thanks to many of you who are here since the day I first published at FFnet. It has been a while.

This is in two parts. Now let's see what is going on with our well intentioned, yet very misguided, and also wicked Albus Dumbledore. Not to worry, because he will get his just deserved comeuppances, from the most unexpected source before it all ends. His Gellert obsession or his sexual preferences, are not what makes him rotten. I think it is his zealousness, as well as his belief that he had the right to manipulate others, and the way he justified all his misdeeds. Many tyrants are like him.

 ** _I am amazed that I am in such a daze_**

 ** _Life can be confusing, and yet so very amusing_**

 ** _C'mon let's have this dance together_**

 ** _We will miss some steps, such is life_**

 ** _Read away, live the story, shed a tear_**

 ** _One thing is sure; we will have lots of fun_**

 ** _On this dance floor, we will laugh and cry_**

 ** _Tomorrow is too soon to die, let's keep on living -_**

 ** _Ditty by Glorioux to her readers_**

 _ **And now for the last chapter of Part 1 in two parts- Part 1 of 2**_.

 **Albus' Maze**

 _The Headmaster finds himself in a maze of sorts, of our own doing, and stays lost, very_.-

Albus sat in his office after his brief stop to see Poppy so she could heal his bleeding bum.

He meditated over the last hours' events. He felt as if he were missing something.

After looking for Poppy at several places, starting at her desk, he finally found her talking to Minerva in her private sitting room; unfortunately, he couldn't hear their conversation because they had casted a privacy charm.

 _Witches are always gossiping, no surprise there_ , He thought. Yeah, no wonder that they had quieted upon his entering the room and quickly released the charm. They had been laughing at some private joke.

If he had to be honest, he had never fully understood females, they were too complex; or for that matter, he never had tried to do so, mostly because of their irrational logic; who could follow it? And if that weren't enough, their unpredictable moods often disturbed him. He had been Minerva's lover to make Tom mad; to do it he had fed her a love potion. At the time Minerva was young, androgynous and attractive. It had been easy. At that age most young people were very interchangeable.

The witches' logic was the precise reason whereby most of the top leaders were males; however, he would keep his convictions to himself; after all, there was no need to make them public, and thereby rousing any of the females' predictable unruly tempers. Some convictions should not be forecasted, it was safer that way.

He later remembered that Minerva had this day assessed him coldly and with some distrust; he could almost swear that she had. And as matter of fact, she had been behaving oddly since he had entrusted her with Harry's disappearance.

And while on the subject, what was the matter with Severus?

He needed to plan his summer in order do some investigating. Perhaps, it would be a good idea to invite the young wizard to come along; he could use both his help and some male companionship.

In a way, he viewed Severus as his own child, or he thought that he did. He cared for him more than for others, and it wasn't attraction but more of a filial type of love. After all, there were no kin to shower with his affection.

Indeed, he had sensed a change all around him, but it was subtle, nearly imperceptible, and its origin was elusive…altogether escaping his grasp. It was like a moving shadow.

Could, perhaps, Lucius Malfoy be stirring up trouble? And come to think of it, even Gellert was not himself lately, but all couldn't be related, was this even feasible?

Impossible, nobody could have known that Grindenwald was alive. He also had no relatives who would still be looking for him, and his followers were long gone.

It was, however, the image of the small and large dogs biting him, coupled with the voices of particularly young children commanding them, which had him flummoxed.

One child, probably a girl, had called him by a strange name, a fellow whose name was 'Sanna Klooss,' she had said that he was bad. He wondered who that child could be?

Perhaps the child was Lucius' boy; could the young boy be a powerful wizard already? It couldn't be, it just wasn't reasonable, after all, he couldn't be but a few years old.

Besides he heard more than one child. Did Lucius have Harry Potter? But even so, Harry's core was blocked, and he thought one could have been a girl, the one calling him names. However, girls were not that magical, with very few exceptions.

Damn, he wished he could get back to whoever Floo's entrance he had reached, but the coordinates no longer work, it could be anywhere because he was certain that wasn't Lucius home.

That particular Floo entrance was not a real chimney, it was built in unusual metal with many wires around, and he had never seen its likes before.

The chimney's aperture seemed to get smaller the harder he had tried to come in, as it if was trying to spit him out, and then he was back at Hogwarts; someone had returned him to its point of origin. That in itself was extraordinary.

Nothing like that had ever happened to him. He had felt little children's hands stopping his entrance, right around his neck, pulling him upwards, and they had grabbed his hands; it had been the oddest of sensations.

The hands had been invisible, yet sticky of something, and he had smelled his hands afterwards, they smelled of berry jam and chocolate.

And there have been those small taps in his brain, from a powerful, yet unskilled Legilimens; he felt a person or persons trying to read him; worse even, whomever those tentacles belong to, they caught him unaware and had reached just inside of his mind.

He shivered at the thought they had seen him stepping in the entrance to Gellert's prison. That was where he felt them.

The hands belonged to more than one. He could swear he saw nasty pixies walking and flying inside his head. There were not nice pixies, but scary looking deformed creatures with giant fly swatters, who kept saying. "Hiller pixies mamash'd the mustard dat gotopa."

The voice was his young sister's when she was little. Maybe he was going mad; he shivered. He couldn't tell anyone.

He would wait for Poppy to go to sleep to get a few more drops of Lucius' blood, and maybe some of Narcissa's. Where one was, the other was sure to be found.

He should keep them at his office but it was too dangerous, blood magic was a crime; but he had to have more of Lucius' blood, from the second vial marked with someone else's name.

He wasn't an idiot, and he knew of Malfoy's secret gift; he had stumbled upon it when he had collected Abraxas' blood and analyzed a drop, as he always did, hoping to find a weakness he could later exploit.

Albus had no qualms about his methods; he was in the midst of a battle of the Light against the Dark, and peace time rules didn't apply.

The headmaster was ruminating about what needed to be done, about his next move.

Veelas are always around their mates. _Idiots, if veelas is what they think they are; good they have no idea, thus keep them ignorant. I need to keep several open doors, and let's face it, I am not above using Narcissa, or even consider harming her. Not for personal reasons, only in order to control Lucius; after all, if I do it, it will be for the greater good._

He was pacing in circles, _Come to think of it, I need to explore the mate choosing process. I can find a way to manipulate who is chosen, then, I will do so. Yes, oh yes, I have the perfect mate for Lucius' child. And at my age I have learned patience and sooner or later he will be walking the Hogwarts hall— around the same time than Ginevra Weasley_.

He smiled at his possible plan and was certain that he would find the way. In any case, the Malfoy boy was very young, and there would be years before he would be old enough to choose a mate; he had plenty of time to learn how to manipulate the 'Veela' inside the young Malfoy to do his bidding.

Let them be Veela's, it was hilarious, but all the wizarding world was blind and dumb. He wasn't, he had many of the old books here at Hogwarts. In any case, it was best if they were kept on the dark.

Tomorrow, he would seek Mad-eye-Moody and have him snoop around the the Ministry of Communications offices.

Hopefully, Moody could find out if Malfoy had recently made applications for Floo connections and to where; then, he would pay a visit to Arthur, maybe he would also help to ask around, and he would ask him to spy on Moody, and vice-versa with Moody.

 _It paid to stay informed; it is a control check of sorts. Wasn't Alastor who coined the phrase about vigilance after all?_ Albus told himself.

With that out the way, he decided to take a nap, he had a hard day, and the day wasn't over yet; he still had the Hogwarts School to tend to.

As he was leaving the room, in front of him, he saw the ghostly young witch. She knelt by a sleeping wolf, crying. When she felt Albus looking at her, she turned her head, her face looked very sad, she pointed at him and shook her head.

"I am imagining this, go away. I am going mad," and ran out the room.

 **Moody's Life Changes**

Alastor Moody had reached a decision; he was having tea with Poppy and would spend the evening with her. He should make her an honest witch; he had to face it, she was 53 and not getting any younger.

Too bad that he was no longer a full wizard, and he had to thank the Lestrange brothers for that privilege. He had found it easier to deal with just knowing that they were not at fault.

He had heard the young lady Elly, had been married to Rosier, Walburga had mentioned it, and he had overheard. He needed to make sure to discuss it with Lucius; they didn't need conflict to start over this. They were at war when it happened; they needed to put their differences in the past if they were to succeed.

Overall, this had been a great day; mostly because for the first time in years; he had not felt any phantom pains since the exact instance when the little curly hair beauty had touched him earlier, come to think of it, he was feeling quite well. Now, he wished he had children, and maybe, it wasn't too late. He shouldn't have let his Auror career control all the decisions impacting his personal life, but what was done was done. It was way too late for children.

No, it wasn't, he had children, a child to be exact. He was 28 and had joined the Aurors in Edinburgh; where a family close to the Pomfrey's, had adopted him, had raised him, but he had not been told of his parent's identity. Poppy knew that Moody was married to his job and had often told her, "An Auror shouldn't be a parent; we have no rights holding such dangerous jobs." Their son's name was Alastor, after him.

"You are looking well, Alastor, why did you stop coming? I have truly missed you." Poppy was a fine looking witch, willowy with large blue eyes and a lovely smile, why hadn't he married her?

"What do you want with a broken old wreck? How can you like me now that I am half a wizard? " He sat close to her; he wanted her warmth and her love. Seeing Harry had done something to him.

"You are two years older than I am, so what does make me?" Her eyes were sad, thinking that she had waited for him too long.

At present, she was happy with her life, but wished for the life they could have had, if it had not been for the war. She should have raised her son, but those were other times. A single witch raising a child wouldn't have done. Often, she wanted to tell Alastor about their son, he might have been proud, maybe one day.

 _Minerva and Poppy, what silly witches the two of us_ are Poppy thought; one had given her heart to the darkest of wizards, and Albus made her stay away, no, he tricked her, and the other lost it to the eternal warrior, not good; at least, the two of them were each others' family. The two of them had given up the hardest of things. She stared at Alastor, waiting for an answer.

"It makes you Poppy, my witch, I want to ask you something later." He wanted her to embrace him; a nice witch to give him solace, and then he would feed her a light-sleeping potion. As Albus said, it was all for the greater good. Not that he wanted to make Albus his role model, not whatsoever, he decided.

Poppy was still upset about the blood but wouldn't tell him what was going on. No matter, he was with her, and the blood business would soon be behind them. If Albus suspected one of them, what could he do? Nothing, there was nothing he could do; simply, because he wouldn't dare to say anything to anyone of them.

He didn't need to be troubled; Poppy and Minerva had taken care of the "problem" earlier. Popppy moved closer.

 **Earlier** -

Minerva had heard about blood banks and her niece, a squib, worked in a Muggle hospital. She had stopped to see her before coming back, explained that she had a situation that required some human blood. Her niece knew that it was for a good cause, and she had procured a large variety of 'samples,' all in little glass tubes with sticky labels that had names and a series of little bars

Her niece worked in the basement at a placed called the morgue, where she was a pathologist and performed autopsies. Minerva was amazed at the Muggles, how they cut up their dead, to determine how they died; while using magic was much simpler, all it took was a scan, and you had all the answers.

The samples her niece gave her came from dead Muggles, and this fact alone had made their gift a real boon.

With the samples on hand, armed with some creative thinking, and using Dumbledore's weapons, they had even managed to collect more than a few drops of his blood from the earlier injury. They made several batches and to each they added a tiny drop of Dumbledore's blood. Both witches laughed like they hadn't in a long while.

Every time he would try to find Lucius, or any that Minerva suggested including either Poppy or herself, he would be going around in circles.

The thought of the headmaster chasing his own tail made them laugh. Working with the blood of dead Muggle people seemed a harmless joke. They had also saved some to build wards against him. Protection was a good use, fight fire with fire.

The couple had their 'tea,' and Alastor had his head on Poppy's lap, when Minerva's voice broke into their peace.

"Poppy, come quick, one of the firsties fell out from a ledge."

Moody came out with Poppy, and Minerva raised her eyebrow, what was Alastor doing there? She eyed him suspiciously, damn what if he had the same mind that she had earlier. If so, she needed to stop him.

"Moody, I need to talk to you about a problem we had today. Please wait for me."

Later that evening, Minerva came by, and she talked with Moody in hushed voices. Poppy was curious as to the reason behind their laughter, but she didn't say anything. She was much too happy to see Alastor.

Poppy was even happier later, "Poppy, I was thinking, I have a holiday coming my way. I have wanted to visit Canada and see the bears, how about coming with me? I have something that we need to talk about, and we would have a long time to talk." Alastor asked her.

Meanwhile, Albus strolled to Severus room and found the young wizard concentrated while writing a scroll, which he put away upon seeing Dumbledore and set under his hand.

"Writing to the young lady, I see," he teased Snape in good humor. He did care for the somber young man, and held him in deep regard, however, he wouldn't hesitate to use him for his own purposes; he never had remorse about anyone else, and why should he start to turn a new leaf?

Severus' cheeks turned bright red; he had indeed been doing just that, but not to a young lady. He had been writing Sirius, wanting to know his take on his mother's presence because it had been eating at him. As for Maddy, her scroll was at the top of pile, right by Dumbledore's hand. He stretched his hand and pulled the scroll next to the one he had put away, upside down.

Seeing Dumbledore, the betrayal felt earlier hit him full blast, and he wondered what else had the Headmaster been up, what he had been hiding; he would certainly wanted to know.

He was no longer sure of how Albus actions might have impacted events all around him. He could no longer trust him, not at all, and decided to be extra careful around him. He put up walls to Occlumence his brain and kept an eye on Albus, while the other wizard peered around the scrolls trying to see what he could read

 **At the Granger's residence- The Pixies' Promises**

You need to listen carefully," Grant was talking to the children. "Disobeying can be very dangerous. Do you remember what happened the other time?"

They all nodded their heads, but neither one appeared too scared. The memories had been mostly erased, which perhaps had been a lousy idea considering their latest escapades, and with the old Wizard prowling, they all needed to be mindful.

"If you cannot obey, we will need to get a new nurse, or maybe two. And you will need to wear a special belt uncle Rodolphus is making for you."

He was making a warded belt, only in the face of real danger would let them freely use the doors.

"Daddy, I don't want to be a doggy, I promise to be a good girl." Hermione whined.

All the adults made disbelieving faces; the children were truly young, and, therefore, their promises not particularly trustworthy.

"No, you are not a doggy, you are right, those," he pointed at the harnesses," are for when we go out. You all need to promise not to disobey, and no more Doors, unless you have permission."

The parents were trying, but they knew it was going to be a long process, and they all needed to believe and hope for their safety.

For now, two elves would be with them at all times that should help; and they would be with Remus their tutor, and with other adults. However, what Hermione said next made the adults wish to be gone to a remote island, for years.

"Daddy, I forgot," she chewed her lip, a little afraid, "With the bad Santa, hmm, well, we did Pixies," she pointed at her head, "and I saw him by Opa. He came thru a door. So we tried s'mashing him 'whif' the swatter."

They all sat frozen imagining that Albus had seen them. Oh Lord!

a/n I hope you are all enjoying it.


	66. The Pixies' Mark

They all sat frozen imagining.

Not Narcissa remember Lucius telling us about seeing the Pixies?" She pointed at her head. The adults laughed, no longer worrying now they remembered, "Lucius said that they looked like the Pixies in the book with giant fly swatters," and the children all shook their heads affirmatively.

No, that wasn't all, it was the next statement.l

"Daddy, remember the poor old man that was playing the grown up games wiv you today?"

Grant was lost for a second, but Narcissa realized, "She means our meeting this morning. The children want play clothes just like ours, right?"

"No, not that, anodder."

"Yes darling, I do remember the gentleman, and calling him an old man is not too nice. "

"Ok the man with the monster eye. I want to fix all his ouchies. I think they used to hurt a lot, but I made some of hurt go away. Please daddy, I'm asking for permission, and I am nice, you said when good girls ask nicely, daddies and mommies will listen." Hermione and the three boys seemed to be trying to discern the merits of asking for permission, and all of them stared at Grant.

Without a fast answer forthcoming, Draco joined the begging and ran to his daddy who was sitting playing with Mommy, his mind full of their earlier 'games,' and, thus, not paying much attention, "Daddy, If you let me be a healer pixie, we don't play Doors." He stood in front of his parents, with his arms crossed in front of him, and a Malfoy smirk plastered on his face.

Lucius couldn't believe the little opportunist; offering to behave in exchange for permission to do something already forbidden, his headache was back. He needed more of his wife, now. Curing his ouchies no way; although, they would probably do it behind their backs.

Narcissa looked alarmed, what was she thinking when she married Lucius? Draco was just like him and already trying to control them through clear manipulation. The little negotiator, or better he was a tiny Malfoy, complete with the smirk and always getting his way.

The three boys and Hermione were not a perfect fit, but they worked nevertheless. They still needed to do a lot of growing up. They all decided that was better to ignore it, for now.

"Mimi, I will think about it, and let you know, okay sweet pixie?" Grant told her and kissed her.

Harry move forward, "I tolds them we should ask, thank you Daddy." And climbed up his daddy's leg. Grant picked up his boy while he wondered if they were assuming that, it was a done deal.

It wasn't a no, so maybe it was ye, they liked the answer, for now. As for the adults, they couldn't way wanted to be gone. They decided tomorrow early was better.

"I am glad that we are all going. I think that we should avoid detection traveling in the modified Muggle car. After today, leaving for some months would be a good idea. By the way, I have never trusted Dumbledore, too much of a good wizard, nobody is that good." Rabastan told Sirius.

However, Sirius wasn't listening; his mother had put a damper on his plans. The idea of her coming made him uneasy. Severus would become but a dream, but, hmm, she seemed so happy, and her gift was a good one to have. He was conflicted to say the least, and his 'new mother' reminded him of better times. He sighed, maybe it would all work out.

The next words from Hermione had them wondering if she saw the past, and why at that moment. She moved next to the ashes, "The bad witch threw Mommy Cissy's book into the fire, a present from Uncle Rod, hmm."

Narcissa knew exactly what she'd said. She remembered the day Bella burnt the Lestrange brothers' present. Bella had been jealous.

"The bad witch is nasty." She shivered.

The Lestrange brothers were cold and afraid, no, no more Bella. Was she coming?

"Bella," Lucius said without thinking.

"Yes, Bella wanted you to cry and did somfing." She looked at Narcissa, looking a little sad

Narcissa knew but said nothing and just bent to hug the Pixie. Bless her, the something was the jealousy, but how and why now? Maybe something had made it start working, who knew why; but it had been Bella. It was good to know.

"Mommy Cissy, you had have the ouchie from her," she narrowed her eyes, " here," Hermione touched Narcissa's arm.

Hermione opened her hand, she held a small rock. Everyone smelled the foul stench.

Sirius was the first to see and pulled out his wand.

"Darling throw it," he looked at Hermione who was already saying, "Gross."

On the floor, they saw a green worm getting larger. Next second, it was 'jumping' back into Narcissa, by now a fat, long worm but Hermione was fast, she moved her hand down, and her magic kept it on the floor as it grew larger. Sirius burnt it into ashes. Right away, Narcissa felt as if a weight had been lifted. The stench of charred flesh remained for a while,

"What was that?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa's shook her head, she mouthed to Lucius, "Later."

Frankie said, "The bad witch puts the worm there, afore." He pointed to Narcissa.

They all looked at each other. Bella's name hung in the air. She was still out there. _"What will we do? I won't give up Kelly_ ," Rabastan communicated with his brother. " _I won't either. We will hide if she gets out."_ Rabastan reached for his brother's hand and squeezed it. They hoped for the best.

Remus had something to say that couldn't wait, as soon as the children were out he said, "Have you realized that the Pixies brought a very large dog with them? I mean thru the 'door?' We should test it later, but think, it might be a way to rescue your father Lady Granger."

"It is a possibility, I thought about it, but they saw Albus. It could be dangerous." Lucius added.

Grant's mother allowed herself to hope, she had so many hopes, but all had been wrong. She still dreamed her siblings were alive, but that couldn't be she saw them getting shot. Hope never hur and maybe soon, she would have her father; she hoped that he had changed.

 **The Wolves** -

That same Thursday afternoon, Fenrir was hunting with his pack in a large estate near their new home. The land had been in his family for years and there was plentiful game, it had been stocked for many years, but hunting in others' properties, and even stealing eggs, was always entertaining and a bit thrilling.

They were chasing rabbits when Fenrir halted his pack; he listened carefully could hear the voice of young children. Hmm, maybe a boon, they needed new blood for their dwindling pack. He sniffed the air once and once again, and shook his body. It was not possible; the scent in the air was the one from a young Greyback. He tried once more, and now, he was sure, and he also detected that there was more than one child, how could that be?

His memories flooded him— _He was practically the last of his people who was left. His sister and all her cubs had been killed by the Light. Now he wondered, had they used silver weapons on his sister and the cubs? On his grief he hadn't asked. Oh dear, if so, what happened to them?_

 _Yes, all his blood kin had died when the Traitor had betrayed them. He was glad that the traitor was also dead. Or was he the Traitor? He no longer was so sure. Many had said that the traitor didn't recognize any of them, and that he was dressed different. If not him who?_

 _He was convinced that was the last Greyback, practically the last since his pa had gone into the deep sleep, overcome by grief. There would never be another young Greyback to be slaughtered by the next maniac. That was the reason he never had cubs._

 _Now, he didn't know anything about his mother's family; he wasn't sure why, but it had been a close hold secret. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any records in the ruins of the family's old castle, mostly because he had never searched with care, one day he would and really look. He had not even gone for the hidden vaults, why? Riches held no appeal. Besides the other families would know he was alive and would want him to take charge. No that was past._

 _She hadn't been like him, his mother had been made and had been a witch, and that was why he inherited both his father and her powers, and he could do magic as well, but few knew his secret, and he wanted to keep it that way. Maybe those kids were related to his mother, but she hadn't been a wolf in her former life, he knew that much. He also knew that his mother lived in fear of her family finding her, she didn't trust them._

 _Many years before he was born, Tanus remembered following his dad and the king, Fenrir's pa. Tanus was a cub at that time. He seen the King go into the Muggle lands. He hadn't been able to find out exactly where; but Tanus said that the king kept going there regularly. Maybe maybe he was on to something._

 _He saw the day when Fenrir's mother was made. He saw where. He needed to post wolves in place._

The giant silver wolf went ahead, and left the other ones waiting, and what he saw had his head spinning, not one, but three of his kin, not possible. Not only possible, but a moment thereafter, he saw the blond young woman walking towards them as the little girl was walking in his direction.

He just couldn't believe his eyes, the young woman was his sister's look alike, except for the curlier hair and overall coloring, what was happening? Then, he heard her voice, "Missy, you are walking too far, you know the rules, if you don't obey, I will put you in the harness." It even sounded like her, he felt ill. Her voice was soft, rich and melodic; this was too much.

He couldn't breathe like when he found his dead mother shot with silver bullets. She was already very ill, and couldn't hide. Yes, she had died during the raid.

One of their Irish hounds caught the predators' scent and growled in alarm, alerting the other dogs, and the small pack of domesticated canines followed him. At this, Fenrir ran away with his pack, he needed time to clear his head, this couldn't be right. He would come back alone as a human and would investigate. His heart felt too large for his chest. He didn't think it possible, besides that was a Muggle's estate. How, how?

The idea that he had a family, that by some miracle his sister's child or children had survived, filled him with hope. Was his sister alive? But why here in England? They were not here when they had been attacked. He needed answers. Tomorrow, he thought. And he ran back home with his pack; life had thrown him a curve ball, and he didn't even play baseball.

 **The Pixie Mark**

"Maggie, darling," Hermione's grandfather was calling his wife with. alarm tingeing his voice,"What is this here, above my heart, it was glowing faintly, wait it is still glowing, see?"

She ran to her husband's side, and her frown changed into laughter when she was able to see what he was pointing at with a concerned face.

She saw a poorly a tiny banner in bright red letters, which read 'Healer Pixies.' The banner was inside a crooked heart, with 4 tiny stick figures holding something which emitted a faint glow. The somethings looked like fly swatters. When she touched it, a feeling of well-being spread all over him, and she heard his surprised reaction inside her head. When she told him, they were both equally amazed. They needed to share this event with everyone.

The Lestrange were dressing when they saw it, and both laughed when they touched the marks. His parents felt their sons and knew they were well. The happiness and well-being erased some of their fear of Bella. Kelly woke up in the middle of the night and smiled remembering the last night with her bonded ones.

Bella who was sleeping with a guard in a modified plush room, felt a bug bite. She growled and scratched it. She was allergic to goodness, it gave her a rash.

Meanwhile, Sirius had just made a discovery of his own, he had just showered and was in front of the mirror, and to his dismay he saw a glowing light painted on his chest above his heart. He was afraid to look closer, but he did.

And what he saw was a tattoo, but no like his others. He read the tiny, poorly written letters, 'Healer Pixies,' inside a misshapen heart. He laughed; it was the children's work. He touched it gingerly, and, at once, a rush of well being coursed his body; and he could sense the children's happy presence, and all his friends' love. He would ask the children later, but for now he had his mark.

Maddy had just gone to bed in her apartment at the other side of pond, and all of a sudden, she felt a rush of desire for a wizard that she hadn't want to care for, but she knew that before a year they would be married. Severus was greeting his students, when he had a rush of happiness flooding him, and thought of Maddy and Sirius both. Bill Weasley who attended his Potions class, elbowed his neighbor at the sight of the feared basement bat, smiling

Outside the Granger Manor's main door, there was a flurry of activity. Everyone was getting ready to go in a long trip. The travelers, some strangely attired in long capes and unusual hats, and some very short ones, probably tiny people, moved around in preparation to take their place in the cars; suitcases and other items waited to be loaded in one of the cars.

A mix of normal Muggle cars and others magically modified were being loaded. The children were running around all excited, giggling and mostly disobeying, just being their age. Once the families were finally loaded, with the elves, dogs, and other menagerie, they started to drive out, and the security guards opened the front gates.

Fenrir was walking towards the main entrance as the last car left. He was too late, but he had time to glance at one of the faces in a window, and he thought to have seen Wallburga Black. What was going on, and how long were they going to be gone? Was he wrong, wasn't this a Muggle home?

As he approached the house he heard voices coming from the bushes. There were Muggles, two men and a woman.

"We came too late. I think they all left. There were many in their group, probably all devils; did you see the clothes some wore? We need to find out where they went. I want that little girl, the demon child, and prove to the constable that she is evil, those children must be put away for good; they are ungodly, too bad that witch burning is no longer allowed." The wicked Muggle said.

Her voice irritate him. Moreover, the way she talked about the children, rubbed him the wrong way; had she said burning them? It just didn't sit well with him. Fenrir had made the connection; the children might be magical, and they could be related to him. He would be dammed if he would allow any harm to come to another Greyback; he turned into a wolf behind a column and approached the wretched people.

Rose was the first to see the large animal, and she screamed, alerting he guards at the entrance upon hearing the scream. Two of them came out right away with the dogs, and Fenrir had to run away from them. It was good that the woman was scared, so he converted back into a human and walked towards the group.

He listened while the human guard told the other one: "Yes, this is woman that we needed to look for. Call the constable, while I keep an eye on them. They need to be put away this time, we need to alert the boss when he calls."

"Any trouble there sir, can I be of any help?" and minutes later he had acquired lots of information that gave him hope.

Rose's days would be counted if his assumptions were right. For now, he knew her name, and where she would be taken.

He would wait until the family came; he was patient. But the ugly Muggle and any of her associates wouldn't like what was coming their way, and with them, he wouldn't have any patience.

He turned around and left, but not before he caught a whiff of a wolf's scent, faint yet familiar, but he couldn't figure out whose it was. He had time. For now, he would find out all he could about the Muggles, and tomorrow he would start planning a trip to the continent, to visit the place where his sister had died. It was time to seek answers.

End of Part I

I hope you are all wondering what is going on. I am excited about the story… And I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas. Thanks again to those who write reviews. I will keep the story going as long as the interest stays on. The V1 is half way a T version. The two versions are the same, but for some of the content.

So now you know, it seems the Grangers are related to Fenrir. And a note for the old readers, the story line has changed considerably.


	67. Chapter 67

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. The Healer Pixies are mine. Glorioux

Note: For a while I will still post in both V1 and here. You will know when it changes, The expanded side love stories will be separate chapters for those who want to read them sometime later.

Now start of Part II

The time had gone fast- Somewhere in France near Paris.

Sirius and Severus left for to the States in early June. They traveled in a Muggle aircraft leaving from Paris.

Both had been apprehensive, but decided to enjoy the experience. Sirius turned into his Animagus; he had the proper licenses, and had decided to travel with the cargo. When the plane took off, he put on the vanishing cloak he had taken from his mother's home, and sat on an empty row in First Class. He stood up a few times to pick up drinks and food, and thought that he liked the Muggle way.

While in the States, Severus and Sirius talked. "Don't feel like it will never happen, I like you a lot, and I can see us with Maddy. But you should know, I want her more than anything else ever," Sirius took Severus hand and held it, "Please listen with your heart."

Severus thought he was being kicked out, rejected, and his heart was breaking.

Sirius shook his head, "Listen, I do care for you. I see the three of us together, and it should be the three of us, not you and I, not Maddy and I, or you and her, the three together. It will be wondrous."

Severus listened and grinned. "Ah, all falling for each other," he knew Sirius and his physical love would always have limitations, he knew it had been the same with James, and he was saying it would be like this for them two.

"Exactly, Maddy will be our anchor, our center. Let's concentrate in catching her, she is a slippery fish. When we are all together, all will become natural. My mother can see into me, so this way, what she sees, it will be acceptable."

Severus had to admire Sirius' mind, his next words surprised him, "James wanted this and more with Lily, but Lily didn't call to me, never. And I never cared for James like I do for you." He caressed Severus cheek, who took his hand and kissed Sirius' palm.

"Do you care for me?" Severus asked, his heart bursting with joy. Knowing that Sirius could have gone with James and Lily,

and nobody would have been the wiser, made him happy and believe his words.

"I do silly, and think what my mother would do if she knew. This way she won't be opposed, and we are fair to Maddy. What do you say? Let's get our witch. Maybe a January wedding, and a three way bonding?"

Severus assumed that it was his mother's influence, and he was partly right. The other was that Sirius was certain that Severus would never be enough. Besides, he wanted a fair relationship and Maddy had to be on board.

They had a great time, but Maddy only wanted friendship, she wanted to finish her studies and didn't want to get too deeply involved. They knew that she was afraid,

Both wizards had grown frustrated after such a warm start, but they were cunning and smart.

 **The Promise**

She kissed them both in separate occasions, and when they went dancing; she caused a stir between her friends that night. That marked their beginning.

They slept together the leftover nights, but she told them she wanted to wait for the final step. Since they were allowed to enjoy her body with their hands and lips, and she corresponded with her hands, they were more than pleased.

Kelly was envious seeing the three of them, with Maddy on the middle. She was not the only one. Witches and wizards flirted with them, but their world was closed, they only saw each other.

Soon it was time to go back to England, and she went with them.

Wallburga fell in love with Maddy, she reminded her of someone; a little of Grindenwald but of whom else; no idea, she couldn't figure it out.

The long auburn locks with the wild curls, fascinated Wallburga, and the unusual nearly yellow flecked eyes, were of a color she had never seen, she could already picture her grandchildren, tall, willowy, delicate faces for the girls, and manly, handsome faces for the boys.

"Maddy, do you see yourself married? I don't want to be nosy, but I like to know what you think." Wallburga asked Maddy.

"Yes, I can, but I would demand loyalty. My husband would need to truthful to me. If you are asking about Sirius, I will be frank, I want to finish my studies, I have a few months, or at least I hope so."

"I hope you decide to stay instead. Sirius only has eyes for you. My husband was a flirt until he married me, and Sirius is like him. He will never be unfaithful. You two would make powerful babies, and they are needed in our world. Besides, I would love to have a daughter like you."

Wallburga smiled her finest, and in a rare gesture, she stretched her hand and laid it over the younger witch's hand.

"I would like my husband's mother to be like you." Much to her surprise, Maddy found out that she was telling the truth, and she was developing a deep affection for the aristocratic witch.

Wallburga was a person tempered by tragedy, and Maddy hoped that things would work out with Sirius, once she was ready. A silent agreement was formed between the two.

Besides her mother adored Wallburga, they had some similar trades, and amazingly, her mother seemed years younger than Wallburga who already looked young. Her mother didn't age, and she hoped to be like her.

Her mother was a good judge of characters and she trusted her. The future was looking rather well. The only wrinkle was to marry into such old fashioned society. The Wizarding world seemed to be stuck in the 1800 hundreds, and she hoped to be wrong. She valued her freedoms and wanted more, not less.

Wallburga wanted the relationship to develop faster; she also could see Sirius was crazy for her, and had seen Sirius looking at Snape. He was just like Alphard, and just like her brother. Many Blacks were the same. She was convinced that they loved pleasure.

But Sirius wasn't like his uncle, not quite. He loved Severus, and understood himself. There were different ways to express love, but mostly he was a voyeur, and the idea of seeing two beings that he cared for and was attracted to, making love, appealed to him.

She wanted to comfort her son, and tell him she didn't think less of him. As long as it was Sirius and Maddy as well; she wanted grandchildren, and that was that. One day, she would talk to him, later. First Maddy, and then she would talk; in that order.

Needless to say that Wallburga fell in love with her; but something was holding Maddy, and at the last minute she decided to go back to finish her studies in America. Wallburga was not herself for days, she had always wanted a daughter, and her leaving made her sad.

Soon, she started writing the younger witch a few times per week. She sent her a necklace that had been in her family for a long time, it was charmed for protection while away in strange lands.

Maddy decided and talked to her professors. She missed Sirius and Severus. She knew that she would marry before the year was up. Maybe it would be a spur of the moment. She also knew that before many months went by, all would be married. Nothing could be done, no sense in fighting it.

Maddy decided to make arrangements for her surprise return. Wallburga's necklace also made the heart grow fonder; she reasoned that all was fair when trying to get grandchildren and a daughter as well.

She missed Sirius and Severus and knew that she would marry before the year was up. Maybe it would be a spur of the moment. She also knew that before many months went by, all would be married. Nothing could be done, no sense in fighting it.

It was early November, the weather still had some warm days, but the cold was starting to set in.

Several months have passed, "Darling, I think we should go back home for the Yuletide," Lucius caressed Narcissa's arm. They sat by the fire while they watched the children play.

"However, I am not sure; this has been the best time of our married life. No wars being waged, we have friends around when we desire companionship, it is a good life.

Lucius' hand had wondered lower as he talked; and it was already at the top of her bum, caressing and going even lower.

"I am learning to be a warrior, it is exciting. I would like to extend this trip for a while longer. You had mentioned a year or two." Narcissa answered.

He kissed her head, "We don't need more money, but I would like to stop for more than a couple of days as I have been doing, and check on things. I don't want to stay long. Being away from Albus clutches has been good."

And in a lower voice, "And having access to my witch at will, and during the day, makes it more than worth it." Just talking about it, made him hungry for her, "I want you, let's go to our room." He started to stand up.

She laughed, "Later, we need to watch over the children." They were waiting for Grant to take them into town in a Muggle car, they were all excited, they were going to see a Muggle moving picture, and they couldn't wait.

A children's story about something or other, not with people but with drawings that moved, strange but Lucius liked them as well. It was about rats that talked, most unusual.

 **Animagi?**

Grant was amazed at all he could do. He was surprised to find out he had been Apparating all his life, and what he had called a sixth sense, was a gift of seeing. He could also 'go' to places, and his body would stay behind; and while there, he could actually move objects.

He was able to bend metal just by looking, and do many things; he could also let people see through his eyes, and feel the surrounding of other places, and he could 'take' others with him. He called it 'piggy backing,' Mimi had the same gift, and it seemed that Frankie shared many of the gifts.

He found out that he had innate wandless magic. Best of all was his incredible agility, something that surprised every one of them. He already knew this to be the case, but as his magic core developed, the agility improved, so his night senses, his hearing and his sense of smell.

His sisters were the same. "You jump as if you were a large, agile dog," Sirius remarked. "We need to teach you to find your Animagus. I would like another dog to be around, two male dogs together, hmm." They all laughed.

Minerva came for two weeks at the end of the summer to help him find his Animagus, and in a month he had found it, it was an extra-large dog; at least during the first transformations.

In a short time, he could call it at will. It looked like a dog from Alaska. It was not a dog after he learned more; it was a large grey wolf with silver on top.

They were all surprised, even more surprised when Remus came around, and said, "Amazing you smell like a real wolf," his eyes were puzzled.

His two sisters were equally agile and shared some of the same gifts, they all assumed they were mostly Gellert's magic inheritance, but they weren't sure.

His mother improved her skills, and it turned out she was also a natural Animagus once she learned to project. To their surprise, she was also a wolf, probably in the genes. They, his family, had a wolf animagis with a silver trail-down their back, but not his father.

Elly didn't want to try, she was growing restless and not in a good mood. "I don't want to find what roams inside me." She was often cross with Remus who didn't understand what was going on.

Maddy hadn't had time to train long with them, so she hadn't had a chance to find out.

Jeanie had a gift with finding water, conjuring storms, and was able to scry on water. She could see events before they happened, and started having nightmares that she wouldn't share with anyone. She was getting better with the wand, and found her strength in defensive spells.

The children were all learning basic defense moves and lessons on awareness. For right now, as far as they could see, the 'doors' were forgotten.

All of them found out that their bodies were toning and firming up.

Kelly was the big surprise, she took a semester off. After arriving in England, she decided to finish her studies in Europe.

Rabastan kissed her the moment she saw her and now complimented her hair at all times. In their room, she fell in with the two brothers. They were keeping their triad to themselves; it made Rodolphus upset since he wanted everyone to know.

She was letting her hair grow to the brothers' pleasure. Her curly hair was something she had disliked, and felt sorry for Mimi with curly hair parents because she thought it was a whammy. But the brothers complimented her hair at all times.

"I hope all our children have your hair, and I hope you will want them very soon." Rabastan made her blush.

"I think before children, well, we need to be married legally," she blushed again. The brothers both grinned and looked at each other with complicity.

She went with the brothers to visit the Lestrange home. The parents were overjoyed to see their sons, and when Rodolphus and Rabastan were there, they decided to later stay at home, in hiding. They wouldn't return after the families went back to England the following year.

They would move to their summer home in the Burgundy region. Rabastan proposed, while they were visiting the parents, and she accepted. She came back to the Loire wearing the engagement ring and clearly in love. The fact that she was always with the two brothers was obvious to most.

The wedding was to be held the next spring, and Rabastan decided that waiting would be sweet, so they still gratified each other without taking a final step. Apparently it was a Lestrange tradition. Rodolphus wanted to be in the official marriage but would only only observe it with great regret.

His parents had told him that while he was still 'married' to Bellatrix, it was dangerous. Although it was true that the brothers had bonded with Kelly, and it was a marriage, he had hand-fasted with Bellatrix. He would need to tell her for the magic to break.

The news made them upset, because their love making could open a channel and Bellatrix could 'see' what they were doing, most unadvisable. He had to stop his physical love, and it broke his heart. They didn't know that maybe it was no longer true, not yet.

They had decided to wait for actual consummation until the official marriage which had been lucky because of Bellatrix, but it embittered Rodolphus. None thought to question why it hadn't happen before.

She didn't know that children would have to wait, until such time Rodolphus could be with them. It was the one shadow that made Rabastan unhappy, though he held the information from her. But his parents reminded him that honesty was the best policy. Parents are not always right, which is a good thing.

Wallburga took to the children like a duck to water, only one thing bothered her. She wanted Druella, Gertrude and Luisa to meet the Rosier children; she wanted them to experience the joy of the magical children.

She started to make plans in her mind but wasn't sure, because she liked her new life and didn't want to create any rifts. She often devised plans but they all had holes.

The children had learned a lot. They had been paying attention to the Animagis sessions, and to all the lessons, the more dangerous the better.

They were sitting drinking wine when the heard young dogs yapping. Harry and Draco were walking with two Pups in tow, not pups, "Where did you find two wolves, two cubs?" Remus smelled them.

They giggled, "Silly," yes, Harry had picked the 'silly' bit from Hermione, "Mimi and Frankie did the amymagic."

The problem was that they couldn't return to themselves and started howling. After much coaxing they were children again. Maybe it was a good thing, because they didn't try again. Remus was again baffled.

They had decided to go home for a couple weeks during the Holiday season, but the Lestrange brothers had already decided to stay behind. They wouldn't return until the New Year. Lucius was concerned to go back in a time when Albus had too much time on his hands.

Sirius was with the brothers, he was reluctant to be too close to England, and had decided to join the Lestranges along with Wallburga.

Their plans for Gellert were far ahead. They had been training but they had not been successful reaching him.

Bad Pennies

This November day, the others joined Lucius and Narcissa after the children left. They were all gathered talking about the training and the children's progress.

Kelly was sitting on Rabastan's lap, and Sirius would look at them, on and on, with envy. With Maddy gone back to school, he had done something reckless, he had sent her a compulsion to come back if she cared for him. If she came back he was going to shag her and make her pregnant, he knew how.

"Lucius," It was Thallia, his great grandmother, "Darling, you have a Floo call, it is urgent, in the open Floo," They had opened a Floo in a house in a nearby town, and Lucius would have to apparate to use it.

The children were in town that day for a shopping expedition and the picture show which made it a perfect front. They would stop by the house to take a nap and have a small snack.

Although, he was annoyed, he was mostly concerned. Only three people had access to him. One was Nott, his good friend, the other Goyle, who had been left in charge, and the last was Alastor Moody.

He had received the scroll about Albus sending him to investigate Floo connections, and how he had Arthur spying on him, and vice versa. Apparently, Albus had lost it after he found out the blood supply had been substituted, and he had tested it.

He apparated into the other home and landed in an upstairs room. He just came down, as if he stayed there, and into the receiving room where Alastor waited. They talked about many different subjects since the last time they had seen each other, which was several weeks before.

Apparently Albus had finally figured out all the samples were tampered with.

"Lucius, you should have seen him, we followed him. Some Muggles cremate their dead, and he would be searching along the length of a stream, or around a park, wherever they had scattered the ashes, it was hilarious."

They were laughing hard.

"Or he would be walking in place because all the samples had a little of his blood to make the blood samples appear as magic, so not to call his attention, and he would walk in circles absolutely puzzled. He still cannot figure out that part."

They both laughed hard imagining Dumbledore chasing his own tail.

"The reason for my trip is worrisome, we have a serious problem. It concerns the brothers Lestrange, and Black is also involved."

Lucius turned even paler.

"There is an epidemic in Azkaban; it has affected over half of the prisoners. It just started a day or two ago. Nobody knows what it is, maybe an old curse. They dug old graves of executed wizards, and some believe is a form of the Muggle plague. It is contained, and no longer infectious; however, those who were initially infected are all dying."

Lucius already knew where this was going.

"The ones we paid to be Sirius and Rabastan were in the first group to be infected; their normal cells were close to where the bones were disinterred." Moody paced the room, his eye roaming around the room, clearly disturbed.

"They might be dead by now. The order is to cremate them. Scrimgeour has gone to help, and is hoping to destroy the bodies before they change back at death. The one advantage we have is that nobody wants to get close to the inmates; the second is that the Dementors are being kept away since Healers and others are coming, and the chances to stage an escape are ideal." Alastor talked Lucius' head was conjuring a plan.

"I am not sure if the ill are currently in the form of Rabastan and Sirius, if they are, and they change at death, we have a problem. That is not all; they are combining the healthy inmates by tomorrow when approved by the Ministry. They would put Bellatrix with Rodolphus, what are we going to do?"

"I need to call the others," Lucius answered


	68. Trouble and Pixies

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

 **NOTICE: This is the last chapter I post here for a while. At this time I am editing the V1 to a T rated story**. The two stories are the same with the exception of the Mature content.

I just found out that many chapters are missing paragraphs. If you read chapter 47, it was missing 1/2 of the chapter. I don't think that is hacking. I am now up to chapter 47 correcting.

A reader commented the same problem that I found today. While the original files are okay in my system, something happens during the transfer; I think it could be my network, not an intentional incident.

When I load the files, I read them once before saving, but something happens during the save. In the case cited, it is missing a paragraph, maybe more.

I was reading earlier today, and was lost. That was when I noticed entire portions are missing.

At least, while I downgrade the rating to T (in the V1) am catching errors. if I cannot follow it, nobody will.

For those who have read chapter 47 maybe you would like to read it again. It contains relevant information. Enjoy it.

 **A Proposal and a Healing**

"I need to call the others," Lucius answered.

When all came in, Lucius told them what he knew. "Of course, one alternative would be for you to be incarcerated again," he turned his head to Rodolphus. He hated the choice but they had so few alternatives.

Wallburga interrupted, "I won't allow sending Sirius back. The Dementors would give him the Kiss. We will leave the country, he didn't commit any crimes." She was flushed with magic. A dark flow surrounded her. When she stood up by her son, her robes were moving around her.

Grant noticed she was holding her wand pointing down, a tigress protecting her cub. She would fight anyone who tried to force Sirius to go back.

"I won't go back; I will go and hide, starting today, Bellatrix is nothing to me." Rodolphus added, "The witch I love is the only one I care for," he turned to look at Kelly whose face was the color of chalk. Rabastan held her hand; both brothers appeared desperate.

"I am not going back, I love Kelly, we both do, and I am marrying her. Rodolphus isn't going back either. We will leave tonight, and I hope that Kelly goes with us." Rabastan stood and held his brother by the shoulder. Then sat stuck to each other. Rabastan's arm wrapped around his brother's shoulder.

After a long discussion, a decision was made. Rodolphus, the one passing by him, would need to escape. They all agreed that this was the perfect time due to the current chaos.

The prisoner would be given a choice, he wasn't a hardened criminal, a petty crook that had stolen from the Fudge family and had been given a life sentence. He would be Obliviated of the memories involving Rodolphus, and properly paid.

As far as Bellatrix, she would think Rodolphus had also died, and Scrimgeour would get rid of his ashes. The other scenario, maybe easier was for the guards to say that Rodolphus had escaped as well. They decided to play it by ear.

Grant and Lucius agreed to go and assist; they would be waiting for Scrimgeour at an agreed point, in the coast of Norway. They would take it from there; well aware that the risk for all involved was high.

Notwithstanding was the other problem, Bellatrix herself. She might get suspicious about Rodolphus leaving without her, and not knowing what kind of curses she had used, the chances that she might figure out that Rodolphus hadn't died were considerable.

They were all finding out the Pixie Magic could heal, but to eradicate curses it required a full intervention and finding their source.

Their only trump was to hope that Bellatrix would keep her mouth shut, hoping they would bail her out, later on.

They didn't have a big choice.

Remus offered to go, and Lucius declined. "No, two of us are enough. Grant has many Muggle contacts useful and ready for their use. Besides, Dr. Paul is also going with us. You are the only other male who is legal and not being hunt down. You stay here, and take care of the witches, and the children."

 **Little Ears**

Unfortunately, Hermione had hidden behind a curtain and had heard the entire discussion. She wasn't sure what Azkaban was, but she knew what a prisoner was. Her Opa thru the door was one, and thinking of Sirius going and being one, didn't sit well with her. She also thought that sending uncle Dolphi being was wrong. She loved them all snd wanted to help.

She waited for Moody to leave the room, came from behind the curtain, and walked towards Lucius. He was talking to her father. "Daddy Lushus, I can open a door to take the man out, and bring him here, you can come with me."

The room was in complete silence. "I phink the nasty witch is there, she is bad. Don't send them back." Her lower lip trembled.

They were aghast, the risks were too great; and they were upset that she hadn't learned to obey. Jeanie stood with Narcissa and looked behind all the curtains, thinking the other children were hiding. They finally figured out that the little girl must have used a door into the room.

"What were you doing hiding and listening? That is not very nice, and you must remember about the doors, no doors." Grant's voice was stressed.

Lucius was upset thinking of the children going into such a hellhole, but they had no point of reference, maybe he was worrying for nothing.

"Yes, but you haven't given me permission to change Mr. Mudy's eyeball. I remember that. I saw Mr. Mudy and ascided I come and to see him. I had to use a door. If I aksed nice you wouldn't have let me come in." She was being ornery, tit for tat.

Lucius was a little less upset, he was thinking of doors into Azkaban. The idea was already in her head. He wished that he could pull out the memory, but it would take finesse he didn't possess.

"No young lady, this is not an exchange of favors, Remus, please take her out to play with the other children."

Lucius answered, a bit curt he often reprimanded Hermione, feeling entitled. He figured the peace had lasted a little too long. And, the children, had elephant memories.

When Hermione left, it was Grant who spoke. "She gave me an idea. I know that I am not at her level; however, I can project my mind across places. Maybe, the best thing is to take the wizard's disguise off, and Obliviate him in place."

He paced thinking, "Rodolphus will seem as if he has disappeared, and we could do the same with Sirius and Rabastan. Not sure, perhaps, it would be better to take a chance with the sick wizards, Moody says they are in their last hours. I have learned enough that I can project my mind, Obliviate him there, and remove the enchantment of the Polyjuice. I read it can be done."

Wallburga intervened, "Grant, darling, could you allow me to piggy back? The man only appears like Rodolphus once in a while, it could work. Maybe send Bella a compulsion?"

Narcissa looked sad. "I know that she is dangerous, but I wish that she wasn't there, suffering."

Lucius looked at his wife, "Darling, everyone should know, she is in a special cell, with all the comforts reserved for the guards; maybe more. The bribe money is going for her care as well."

Narcissa said thanks, and nothing else was said about Bella, it was better to have her under lock and key. Lucius made a note to make sure she was more than well. She was too dangerous to all present.

"I might be able to, maybe Hermione can help slightly. You know she has been learning Geography, and she has narrowed the area where my grandfather is being held. Since Azkaban is hidden, she can help by showing us in the map if she can point to a place where there is another Sirius?" Grant asked his wife. They knew Sirius' cell was next to Lestrange's cell, it could be easy. Hermione was more attuned with Sirius, and could 'see' him in Azkaban or his look alike.

"She is going to do it anyway; maybe asking her for that much will make her feel grown up. I think to send her out on her own, just with the nanny and the elves was a bad idea" Jeanie ran outside and stayed with them. She didn't trust her young daughter, not one bit.

One hour later they had to strike an agreement with the young witch. She wanted to grow a new eye for Mr. Mudy, the little blackmailer; they agreed she could ask him when she was seven years old. It seemed a long time from that day, and by then she would have forgotten.

She agreed, and she wouldn't forget. It was a deal, and as a gross error in judgment from their part, as far as she was concerned, she already had permission, no need to ask the day she turned seven. She shook the adults' hands and it was a done deal.

 **The operation** -

Grant did indeed have many powers, Elly was powerful, but she had not been feeling well. She had many gifts, and with the training they had strengthened.

She was an agile and fast dueler, and had the ability to project herself, although she was not able open doors, but could apparate for extraordinary long distances, just as her mother and apparently as her grandfather.

"Grant, let me try first, or both of us try. Hermione has done a good job, and the location makes sense." Elly asked Grant, and he accepted.

Moody was back, he had news, "I was able to talk to Scrimgeour. Both Rabastan and Sirius are dead; they took care of bodies on the spot, now Rabastan, Sirius and the two impersonating them are gone. The guards were paid other 2,000 Galleons. Too much money, they are corrupt." Moody complained.

Sirius closed his eyes in happiness; he was free, for now. A chance for a life, he sat by his mother and squeezed her hand.

There was a commotion outside, the children had found or done something, and Dobby was arguing with Kreacher.

"I says the children are not proper, Lady Black will be mad." Kreacher was angry, and Frankie was crying really loudo; Evie was being held by Jeanie. Jeanie was talking to the children ordering them to go inside.

In a couple minutes, someone was at the door. Sirius stood and opened the door. At the door were Hermione, Draco, and Harry trailing behind, they came in with eyes downcast and looking mighty guilty. Frankie ecame right after, sobbing.

"Now what," Lucius growled, the wonderful day had gone to pieces, it was no good, judging by Jeanie who had just come in, and was rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"What do we have here?" Grant and Lucius asked at the same tichildren

 **The children strike again**

All three had downcast eyes; their mien made them appear mighty guilty. To the adults, it looked like all the children had Kneazle hair, blood and feathers stuck to them.

Draco and Hermione had something wrapped in a piece of cloth soaked with blood. Hermione covered the small bundle with her hand that Draco held with proper care and teary eyes.

"What do you have in there?" Narcissa pointed at the bundle. Grant stepped around Sirius and Narcissa and was examining each child in-turn, to make sure that the blood on their clothing wasn't their own or that they were still bleeding.

"I don't want to show you, you will be mad." Hermione looked at her daddy with sorrowful eyes.

"Draco what is inside that bloody cloth?" Narcissa pointed at the bundle.

The young blond wizard wouldn't answer, his loyalty to Mimi was stronger than his mother's exacting expression, and he didn't want to get punished.

Harry was the first of the three to speak. "Daddy, it wasn't my fault." Harry voice trembled as he confessed. "We're pretending to be the Healer Pixies, and one of the Kneazles got into the tree. Mommy didn't see us, and we went to look, and tried to stop, but Pepita, got a birdie." He broke out in tears.

His tender soul didn't like reliving what his young eyes had witnessed.

When he said Healer Pixies, Lucius wanted the children out of the country and far, far away from anyone who'd capitalize on the childrens' innocent need to fix 'ouchies' for their own.

He was making faces to others in the room to mobilize, it was too late, because Moody's attention was fully engaged.

In Lucius' point of view, the day was going from bad to worse. First the Azkaban news, and now the children and now Mad Eye clearly intent on discovering what little Harry meant by 'playing Healer Pixies.'

Lucius' migraine, not felt in months, was back with a vengeance. He pinched his nose and wanted to be in bed, making love to his wife, and not here, just watching this train wreck, right in front of his eyes.

Luckily, Remus' instinct to protect the children in his charge was fast and descisive. "Children, come with me. Let's see what we can do for the birdie."

It was clear that Remus also felt a bit responsible for the current predicament. He should have been out with them; it was his job, and they were too fast for the nanny and one adult. Five magical children, with obviously strong magic, needed a watchful eye.

"NOOOO!" Hermione screamed like a wild banshee. Her emotions made her curly hair crackle with magical resonance.

She stamped her little foot, both in exuberance and fear. "I want to tell my daddy! Dwaco and Arry are saying I am going to get emprison, in the place for bad wizards. They told the Aros come in a broom, and that is why Mr. Mudy is back, to take me to that Ashcoban place, you know, like where the uncles were for so long..."

She bit her lip and sobs robbed her whatever else she was going to say...

A/n let me know if you are still interested in the story. Soon we will reach where we were before.


	69. Pixies' Sorrows

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

 **Pixies' Woes**

Hermione bit her lip and sobs robbed her whatever else she was going to say...

Lucius knew exactly what all the other adults where thinking, for it was in his mind too: *oh, dear*.

Draco wasn't pleased for her tattling on him. After listening to Kreacher, he knew that those who did 'bad' things went to the place his uncles had been. Nevertheless, his Veela was unhappy to see her so sad.

Grant was miserable; he could have never imagined raising Hermione would be so involved.

He remembered that spring day at the park when Draco had wondered straight into Mimi, and had started pulling her hand, intent in taking her away with him. "Darling, you were right, Mimi is going to be our death, just look at her first suitor."

They had both laughed enchanted, and Rose, class conscious, was going at how well dressed the little boy was. All had been so simple then, and he wished it all back.

Moody, who had met his son and his family during the Summer Holiday, had a soft spot for the curly haired witch. He wanted to hold her hand, not only to comfort her, but for personal reasons.

Since she had touched him, the ghost pains had improved. They went away for months, and they were coming back. He held her hand, and the warmth coursed through him; she stared at him, through sad tears, yet knowingly.

She liked Moody. She could feel his pain and wanted him to feel better, hence her desire to grow him an eye. They had a peculiar empathic relationship; it wasn't like that with everyone, but she felt Moody's pain.

Alastor wasn't a particularly friendly person with the adults because he had grown in an Auror family. He had, however, a soft spot for children, and had liked Hermione since the moment he saw her, same with Harry. This was the start of a long friendship between them.

He put his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears with his knuckle, and Hermione looked at him with love, it made Alastor's heart expand.

"No darling, little witches are good, and they never go to prison. I promise to make sure you that the four of you are safe as long as I shall live. Now, here, let me see, my dears." He took the bundle away from the children hands, and the adult residents held their breaths.

Hermione's eyes saw Moody's eye, and Draco and Harry did as well. Their young eyes were fascinated with the possibilities of owning the eye.

The magical eye still held the same attraction as before, when they first met the Auror.

"Here sir, me and the boys we are Healer Pixies, and like to fix things, like hmm, sick people." Draco nodded his head emphatically and so did Harry and Frankie. All eyes glued on Moody's eye.

Lucius caught on to what the wee ones were up to, and his migraine worsened. What was his little enchantress doing? She sounded like was selling something.

"Yes, sir, we aksed permission to fix the eye. We are Healer Pixies, I am Light, and he is Shadu.", Draco added pointing at Harry. One little sentence which made all the adults cringe.

"Daddy and Uncle Lushus didn't say yes or not." Harry sounded conflicted, just realizing that they had been bamboozled. "Maybe they were kinda of tricky." He sighed. Some of the adults had to smile, these children were too smart.

Draco had been right; asking for permission sometimes wasn't a good idea. Harry thought, because he also wanted to get Moody a new eye, and maybe Moody would give them the weird eye for them to play with. He wanted to scare that Miss Rose.

Moody, whose son had two children, knew all about the Healer Pixies. After all, he had read the books to his grandchildren, well, they were his grandchildren, but his son didn't know Moody was his father.

Thinking about the books, he smiled to them. He had a son, sweet Poppy, his secret wife.

"Ooh, yes, I know who they are. You have done nothing wrong. Let me see… And maybe later, you can try to fix my eye. I hear Healer Pixies are exceptionally good healers."

And before any of the adults could do anything, he opened the handkerchief and looked inside.

Sirius couldn't believe his ears. Tough as old nails, Alastor Moody, saying 'dear', 'darling', and being so tender with the children… Talk about surreal! Maybe this was an alternate life after all. Plus the children had their grubby little hands over him checking his uniform and the rest of him.

"How can this be? This is a trick or what," Moody exclaimed looking inside the handkerchief. He shook his head, and looked up to the children as if asking.

The children started crying and sobbing, "I am sorry…the birdie was almost deader…" Harry's voice was hard to hear in the midst of his sobs.

The adults couldn't help it, and a groan was heard around the room. This was a disaster. They decided to raise birds from the dead while an stranger was there.

The children had rescued a bird that must have been badly torn, judging by the mess in Moody's hands. The poor bird had lost great many feathers, and children not knowing how to grow feathers, had probably cut some of the Kneazle's hair with their play scissors.

Hermione, or the bunch of them, had attached the hair to the bird's skin. The injured bird had Kneazle hair growing in half of his body, and the head had been attached backwards to what was left of the mangled neck.

It was obvious, the body was rejecting the hair implants, and the little bird was in shock because the damage had been too extensive.

The bird was barely alive with its head hung to the side, not bleeding but the neck half gone, not enough muscle support and the neck probably broken.

They must have tried to conduct an impromptu surgery, instead of allowing the body to fix itself. Perhaps if, they had used their everyday healing magic, they could have saved it. As it was, there was only one thing left, to put the creature out his misery.

"Kreacher told us we are bad, that the birdie should be left to be deader. I don't want him to die. We tried." Harry was the group's spokesman, and he wasn't doing well. "Poor birdie."

Grant's father gathered him in his arm to console him. Harry held on to him while Grant's lips curved in a smile. He shouldn't but laughter was bubbling up inside.

Lucius didn't want to comfort them, he wanted them punished; they had promised no Healer Pixies and no Doors. The Dark Wizard sometimes forgot that they were little children. Or maybe he forgot he was no longer a child. He looked crossed, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Like he had been a stellar child… He hadn't been one, and Narcissa would remind him soon enough. She was already staring him down, and he just didn't look in her direction. He knew her, no sense in tempting fate.

Everyone had mixed feelings at the sight of the poor bird in such a shape. The bird wouldn't be able to eat, and flying would be awkward with the head pointing the other way.

Sirius smiled and was about to laugh at the mess the children had done, and Remus was avoiding looking at Sirius knowing he would lose it.

Rodolphus and Rabastan had their hands in front of their mouths, their bodies shaking with laughter. The witches weren't happy with the wizards since the majority were in the verge of not being able to control their laughter. All but Lucius.

Wallburga was eyeing Sirius with displeasure, and the little children as poor victims. Marguerite and Thallia wanted to gather them into their arms.

"Honey," Sirius talked to Hermione, keeping a straight face, "I have an idea. I think the birdie needs to take a long nap. I will take care of him, and put him up in the tree. Just promise all of us that none of you will do this again. Sometimes we need to let injured animals go, and the same has to be done with people," he looked at all of them with tenderness.

It was the wrong thing to say. He almost had them almost convinced until saying the 'let go' part. "No, we don't want him gone, we can do more pixie magic and fix him betters," Draco pleaded. Big fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

Mimi and Harry each nodded, agreeing with the youngest Malfoy. Their tears nearly gone, a new wave of hope coming their way, they were looking at each other and drying their faces with their robes.

Harry squirmed in Grant's arms; he wanted down and to rejoin his brothers and sister pixies. There were plans to be made.

Lucius felt panic build up inside him. He didn't want the kids 'abilities' known outside their family group. Moody was one of them but only in the Silver Shadows, in the fight, Moody wasn't a family member.

He needed to do something fast. Thus far, it had been one of the best periods of his life. With the Dark Mark gone, the closeness and camaraderie of their training group, it had been a great experience. He saw it as chance to grow as a wizard and a warrior, and mostly, he liked the love and friendship shared. He was very close to Severus, but Grant was a brother.

He'd grown attached to the relative peace that had encompassed his life since they arrived to the Loire. Now, in just one day, chaos threatened to bring it all to an end. The tiny bit of insecurity that he carried since childhood whispered to his soul that his happiness had been too good to last.

To compound to his growing stress, Kreacher was at the door, with Dobby and Jeanie on tow; Jeanie had left Evie outside. "Kreacher, I told you not to go in there." Jeanie was chasing the ornery house-elf. But the door had opened already.

Kreacher was talking the moment the door opened. He addressed Sirius, now that Wallburga was pleased with her son. Whatever the Mistress wanted, Kreacher complied. He talked very fast, not breathing. W

"Lord Black, the childrens are naughty. They cuts the mistress' Kneazle's hair; it be wrong. I says, 'no, you bad'. They tolds me, 'yous nosy Kreacher' and Dobby laughs. He helps and gives them scissors. They do a thing to sticks Pepita's fur to poor birdie's the head. They is bad. They make bads; and dead is dead. Dobby lets them, says they are little and is okay. It be wrong, the bird was dead. I sees it, not moving. And they started to do the pix—"

He was stopped by his mistress before he could blurt out any more. At this point they're all horrified, and the children were hiding behind Grant and Sirius' legs. They were crying again.

Wallburga was already distressed that an outsider had been allowed to learn so much about the children. Thus, she channeled her frustration, not towards Dobby or the children, but to the upset house-elf.

She resembled 'Portrait Wallburga', and Sirius cringed at the similarity. "Kreacher – out, now! You miserable elf! We don't intrude when visitors are in the house, you have a second to get out - NOW"

Her voice was cold, and Kreacher looked deeply hurt but obeyed, a pop, and he was gone. Dobby also went away in a pop, with a grin brightening his face.

Jeanie ran to Grant and whispered in his ear, he shook his head and put his finger over her mouth.

Finally, it was Serpens who saved the day and Lucius' head from metaphorically exploding. Serpens kneeled in front of the children. He gently took the creature away from Moody. With a wandless gesture, he took all the discomfort away from the bird.

With this bit of magic, he convinced the children of Sirius' initial intentions. "Chers, I am going to try to heal him, but he is terribly sick. I just made him go to sleep. I will put him up on a tree, and if he is well, he will fly away."

He didn't promise that the bird would be healed, but instead told them whatever was destined would happen. He took the bird, moved with it outside the room, and with another wandless gesture put the animal out of its misery, and then changed him into the seed of a flowering tree.

One day he would tell them but now. Children should be protected from the harsh realities of death for as long as possible.

Marguerite and Wallburga took the children outside, and the moment they were out of hearing range, the wizards' guffaws filled the room. The bird incident provided comic relief for some of them, and concern for a few.

Alastor had heard enough and wouldn't relent. He wanted to know how the children could have done such feat. Luckily, he had ignored Kreacher's claims and so had the others.

They all imagined that Kreacher was wrong, the bird was injured, about to die, but not dead.

He didn't tell them about Hermione's touch, and how it made him feel better. He wanted the truth, and being astute, he didn't want Lucius and Narcissa or Grant and Jeanie to hide it from him.

At the end, Lucius compromised. Only a partial telling of the truth would suffice. Even then, what he would tell the seasoned and scarred Auror would be heavily edited.

As it was, Alastor had heard and seen too much; a wand oath was in order. Moody had to keep the Malfoy's and the Granger's secrets. He only had to say the word 'Albus,' and Alastor willingly complied with Lucius' stipulations.

Lucius looked around the room and only saw approval from those grouped around him. They didn't need to say the words out loud to know that they all agreed it was the thing to do.

"The children have shown promising healing abilities, and they have healed small wounds. Their magic is too weak, and who knows how they did it." Never had his silver tongue been smoother.

"I think that, more than likely, they used Muggle glue to paste the hair. The head is a mystery." He shrugged his shoulders, as if to say that kids were creative when they needed to be.

The others nodded and pretended it was silliness, just a little something that kids did.

Alastor laughed and believed him - for the most part – because because any other explanation would have been too bizarre.

Lucius and Grant hid their sighs of relief. Sirius, Serpens, Wallburga, Jeanie and Narcissa locked their emotions behind a façade for the sake of supporting Lucius' tall-tale. The children were learning and growing fast, but they were children, and for now, their secret was safe, but for how much longer? They all hoped that they would outgrow their Healer Pixie ways, but there was no way to know. And did they truly wish for the children to forget such healing magic?

Before leaving, Alastor gave Lucius and Grant the latest coordinates he had for Azkaban, security for the prison dictated that coordinates were changed often. He drew a floor-plan of Azkaban, complete with all the details of the guards, lay-out of the grounds, everything he knew of the vile island. He highlighted on the map the area where Rodolphus was being held.

"You need to be careful. Azkaban hasn't earned its reputation because of it warm balmy weather and friendly service. Send me an Owl when you are near Azkaban. I will have the guards ready to assist you."

Alastor assumed the plan was as originally discussed, and nothing had changed. He wouldn't have been in agreement.

Before he left and before Lucius had chance to send him off, Hermione dashed back into the room with Draco second, and Harry and Frankie little farther back. They were not alone. Miss Delacour, the nanny, was running after them.

Hermione was talking at the top of her little lungs. "Sir! Sir! When I am older, Daddy and Mommy said I will be allowed to tell you that I can make your eye grow again. Do you like yellow and pink?"

Draco skidded to a halt next to his mate. He cut in, and spoke even louder than Mimi. "You promised, remember? Only yellow, he is a boy. Mr Muddy– you said 'later'. Now is 'later'. Do you want to try us now?"

Draco's face brimmed with hopefulness, completely disobeying once more, and not looking at his parents' direction. Serpens chuckled at the children's antics, and at Lucius' displeasure. It was good to be around the young ones, and to be able to leave the discipline to the parents.

Alastor laughed heartily. He gave the little pixies a hug and stood by Hermione. "Sure, darling. If you can make it grow again, you can make it pink, purple – whatever color you want. It is your choice. But if you promised Mr. Malfoy and your Mum and Dad that you'd wait until you were older; so, we wait, okay?"

Alastor didn't want to be an experiment, and besides he knew that it was a pretend game, or he hoped. Lucius had mentioned the kids were trying their hand at healing; surely, he thought, it was a parental exaggeration, or was it? Though, in a way he hoped that it was true.

Lucius joined the laughter, "Alastor, you'd better be careful what you say around them; these children don't forget anything!" In his mind's eye he saw Moody with a pink and yellow eye, and laughed harder.

At this, everyone laughed – each for different reasons than Alastor's. The children were ecstatic to know they had carte blanche to heal Mr. Muddy.

As for Alastor, the pains he had felt earlier were all gone, and that is all he cared about. He wouldn't share the information with anyone; he was good at keeping secrets.

In the back of his mind, he suspected Lucius hadn't been honest with him, but who told all their secrets?

Now with Alastor gone time to decide if they should use Hermione to find Azkaban.

 **a.n. I found out Chapter 47 was cut in half during the saving. If you have time read it. Of course I am not sure when it happen, anything is possible. Yup, they are a handful, good children but way too smart and powerful**.


	70. Azkaban and unwanted Company

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **A/n So here we go again. As long as there is interest. Hermione is neither bad nor naughty, she is a child with many powers and way to smart. Children are bound to do their own,s**

 **Azkaban and Unwanted Attention**

Grant asked Hermione to stay. He pulled his daughter to him; he wanted to reassure her. Jeanie moved so that she too was eye-level with the five year-old campaigner.

"Mimi, this might be a little scary, but your Mommy and I, as well as all your uncles and aunties aren't going anywhere, okay?"

The little girl on his lap nodded her head. She never forgot how much she was loved. Her daddy was the 'bestest,' at everything. That included keeping her, Dwaco, Arry, Frankie, and everyone else safe, just like the Mommies and Uncle Lucius also did. Even if she felt scared, she had nothing to be afraid of.

Grant continued. "Remember how you try to see where Opa Gellert is? We are trying to find the place where Uncle Sirius used to be." Lucius showed her the map that Alastor had brought them.

Although, it was time to locate Rodolphus' stand-in, Grant and Jeanie were more than reluctant.

Grant had consulted with his father who had told him, in no uncertain terms, "She is my grandchild; a very young child and don't you forget that!"

His father had spoken in an uncommonly harsh tone, and his mother, had held his arm reassuringly, calming him down.

His father took a deep breath and continued, "I can accept that we are magical beings, and that she is exceptionally gifted; but you don't have the right to endanger her for anyone, not even for me. Whereas I am grateful for the healing magic, this goes beyond. What if she sees something she shouldn't?"

He had to stop and drink water to calm before continuing.

"I worked with prisoners of war, and the horrors I saw, and the things I heard, were too awful to talk about. The fortuitous arrival of your mother at the camp, kept my mind sane."

Grant could see how it was affecting his father and was having second thoughts.

"Yes, son, I have never forgot them, and it was only until recently when they stop intruding my mind; and all thanks to my grandchildren's amazing magic; and make no mistake, each of the little ones is my grandchild; Draco is also mine. Do you want any of them, and specifically Mimi, to see those horrors first hand?"

His father and mother were both distressed and sat quietly holding hands. Grant observed with some shame, how his serious and reserved father, dried a few tears running down his cheek.

Although, Jeanie was of the same opinion, all it took was a look at Kelly sitting on Rabastan's lap and Rodolphus holding her hand, leaning on her, their love was obvious to all. The Lestranges were part of her family, and she had to believe the risk would be negligible.

Jeanie had made a decision, whereas conflicted and with great reluctance, she agreed to let Hermione help.

She stared into Grant's eyes, while holding his hand, and, then, she turned to face her daughter, "Darling, your dad and I will be here by your side, make sure you do what you are told, and promise you will obey. We don't want you to get hurt."

She looked into her child's beautiful eyes, so full of innocence, courage and intelligence, knowing she was very curious, and a child can only promise so much.

"I promise, I'll try, I will," Hermione promised and this time she knew she must obey, unless she could take a tiny little peek, just one, carefully.

 **Stormy Times- Red Eyes**

Wallburga sat next to Rodolphus who had the young witch on his lap, and held Hermione's hand reassuringly. None of them felt good about doing this, especially Rodolphus; thus, the tension could be felt around the room.

A noise at the door, and Draco broke in. He literarily burst in, somehow he tore the door handle; his fangs were showing, and his hair was wild.

At his sight, Lucius ran and picked him up in his arms. He activated a silencing charm while Draco fought him. He was angry. "Mimi, Mimi, a mustern is going to get her. Let me down," He screamed and bit Lucius hard.

They needed to maintain the silence to bring Hermione safely out from where she was at. The eyes of the room occupants went from Hermione to Draco.

"Son, settle down," Narcissa begged while staying away, a little afraid. She knew how a Veela could behave when he sensed distress from their mate. The Grangers were no less concerned by Draco's reaction, and anxiously waited for the ordeal to be over.

Lucius had no other option but to hold his young son and try to appease him. His hand, where Draco had bitten him, was hurting.

Meanwhile, Hermione concentrated, and she saw a large building, made out cement block. As in other occasions, Mimi made sure to stay unseen. In her mind's eye she 'saw' the room with the man who was the double for Uncle Dolphus. And curiosity made her go into the forbidden place.

She couldn't smell, but she supposed it was smelly since the people she saw seemed unwashed. The place was dark, dirty with rats scurrying around, and she wanted to scream.

The rats were scary but not as bad as the form flying wearing a cloak. It went right next to her. Was it a ghost? She stretched her small arm to touch it, it wasn't a ghost. He might had red eyes and made her afraid. She was floating as usual but no longer invisible.

The Dementor felt warmth for the first time on his existence, and the hunger for life's essence dissapeared. It had seen and felt an extraordinary being, and it wanted more. He saw her energy trail, saved the image and started to search time and space, and tried to follow her.

The red eye thing was after her, oh dear. She wished herself back and a pretend 'door' appeared, she went thru, closed fast, and she opened her eyes.

During Hermione's visible stint, others saw the flying 'Angel,' guards and inmates included, as well as a couple of Aurors. They'd witnessed the blond curly hair 'angel.' Several had practiced the old religion long ago. Those fell on their knees and swore never to do wrong. The legend of the Azkaban Angel coming to take the souls of the Dead, had begun.

Even Bellatrix heard about the angel. However, she wasn't impressed, she snorted, "Yes, it came to take Rabastan's and my cousin's souls to a very boring place." She didn't know how close she had been to the real truth

Hermione was 'back' in the drawing room and opened her eyes. She was pale and shaking. Draco saw her eyes open and fought Lucius to get down.

As before, she showed them, it was in the North Sea, in a cluster of islands, "There is a very dirty man, looks like you," Hermione touched Rodolphus' face, "No dear, he isn't you. I will show you. Hmm, it is dark and spooky."

She bit her lip, "Maybe I saw a nasty ghost with red eyes. He might have seen me, 'cause' he was maybe chasing me."

She started shaking really hard, but still, "It's better if I show you," the valiant little witch offered.

She seemed very afraid. Draco's eyes were dilated with fear as well. He hadn't seen what she had but could feel her terrible fear, and wanted to protect her.

They all said at once, "No, no, don't go there, back up." Those who knew all about Dementors were scared for her.

Rabastan talked too loud. "No stay away from the Dem...from there. Darling stop." His voice was anguished.

He looked at Sirius who had made the connection. A Dementor had seen their Pixie. What could happen? They were afraid for her.

Wallburga, who was touching her head, saw more and clearly. She saw the location, the cell, and what she had seen.

Then she bent and kissed Hermione's forehead, "Darling, you must forget about what you heard today, and what you did for us. It will be better that way." At once Hermione's face relaxed all the tension gone.

Narcissa nodded and touched Draco's forehead with her wand.

Jeanie was about to complain, she had realized what Wallburga was doing, and was upset. She didn't want anyone in her daughter's head, and mostly she didn't anyone tampering with the contents.

This had been a terrible error. However, when Jeanie heard Hermione's voice, she was glad it had been done. She hadn't seen Grant nodding to Wallburga. Just as Narcissa had done she held her tongue, for now.

"Mommy, I am tired, I am taking a nap. I liked the story of the rescue that Antie Wally told me." She saw Draco, so Lucius put him in on the floor, and he ran to Hermione who hugged him. Her peaceful attitude made him serene.

They all looked at each other and wondered. Jeanie picked her up in her arms and left the room with her mother and father behind her. Narcissa followed towing along with Draco in her arms. The tension was thick.

Lucius stood by Grant and held his shoulder, both were distressed. At that very moment, Lucius was unhappy, thinking if something should pass and injured and kill Hermione, his son was dead for all purposes, and he knew that this must not happen again.

"Mother, you should have asked for permission before touching the child a second time." Sirius was crossed and afraid that his new friends would be displeased.

He waited for Hermione to be outside the room. Wallburga faced Grant, her face was taut, and she appeared distraught. Grant waited to hear her answer.

"Do you want her to remember Azkaban? It was fast, she was there, I couldn't believe it. She saw a Dementor, and not sure, but she might have touched it."

"The red eye ghost?" A gasp of horror escaped many lips.

She nodded, "I must tell you, something is certain, the thing saw her. I think that she was visible. I don't know what it means."

She saw the young wizards also wondering, it probably meant nothing. She continued, "She would have been scarred for life. We need to learn to be careful what we say around them. Be glad that I am experienced."

Sirius was still upset, maybe with a good reason, erasing the total memory made Hermione forget and wouldn't[" be on guard

"You should know, I told Grant that I would show her a modified version of what I saw in Alastor's mind. Then, I removed this morning's memory, when she overheard, and the one a second ago; and yes, I will ask next time."

She turned towards Sirius again.

"We had to use my abilities with you and Regulus more than once. With Voldemort around, it was harrowing at the best of times. Please excuse me Grant, it was wrong of me."

Grant had developed a deep affection for the stiff Pureblood, she was making an effort to change, and he couldn't blame her. He walked up and gave her a hug, "You did nothing wrong. You told me, and that was just like asking, so, thanks."

Wallburga's heart was moved. During the last months she had grown in many ways, and wanted to stay with them, this was a new life for her.

The solitude and the pain had lasted too long. She well knew that second chances were rare, and didn't want to waste them.

Lucius also spoke, "Both Wallburga and Sirius are correct, however, I must add, unless there is a life in danger, we must not use the children under any other circumstance." He thought of his next words.

"Draco was ready to kill any of you, and you might think he cannot do harm, but he can, and would not be a positive experience for him. If something would had happened to Hermione, his life would also suffer. We need to remember for everyone's sake."

For a few minutes everyone was silent. As soon as they did, Grant and Wallburga got ready to do whatever they would be able to accomplish, to help Rodolphus.

Once again, everyone gathered. Wallburga sat by Grant, and he held her hand. She closed her eyes, and in one moment she was in the room with everyone, the next they were 'inside' a dark place.

Wallburga and Grant could feel the presence of Dementors hovering, and it made them seriously afraid. Grant couldn't believe the medieval conditions of this prison.

There was a great commotion, several voices were clamoring a mighty sighting, many were making claims of a young angel; it was chaos.

Azkaban was barely a step above a dungeon, or maybe even worse. The walls were moldy, and the floors were made of stone, the place was right out of a horror flick.

They worked fast; they were able to get into the brain of the prisoner. Next they ordered him to take the potion to change him back to himself.

Then Wallburga, imprinted a command in one of the guards she had seen in Alastor's mind. The guard came and removed the other wizard to his cell.

The inmate was confused as to what he was doing in another's cell; but the guard told him to shut up, minutes later neither the guard, nor the prisoner could remember a thing. Strangely, both had seen the 'angel' and that memory remained. It was no longer a memory but a deep belief, a life changing experience.

During Grant's and Wallburga's short time in Azkaban, a new bond of friendship and care was established between the two of them. Both had acquired a considerable degree of compassion for Sirius and the Lestranges, and the vision would give them both nightmares for a long time to come.

Grant could swear a Dementor, but different, saw them. He thought that it had reached out to touch him. He looked around, afraid that 'IT,' had come with them.

They all decided that whenever they would met in the future, they would choose a room with only a table and chairs, with no place for the children to hide. And they would also make sure they were under tight supervision.

They would be vigilant of what was said around them. They all had learned a hard lesson.

No one outside their circle knew the location of their hiding place; nevertheless, the Aurors would certainly look at Lestrange's home, in Normandy. Their other homes was both Unplotted and only known to a few, but for now they needed to stay where they were at.

Their operation was successful. To the guards Rodolphus appeared to have escaped from Azkaban, and consequentially he would be hunted. During the next months he would need to lie even lower..

A resolution not to use the children in any future endeavors and to be more alert, was agreed upon.

Draco and Hermione took a nap next to each other; Draco was at peace touched by a mild forgetfulness charm that Narcissa had casted over him.

Poor little Veela, he was so possessive, and life would upset him more than once. Jeanie and Narcissa stood by each other. "They are beautiful." Jeanie looked at Narcissa, and she nodded, both smiled with worry clouding their eyes.

Meanwhile a strange being was following a faint trail thru time and space. As It traveledrear changed, taking shape and form. All II wanted, was to find the warmth that It had felt in Azkaban, an to stay close by its source, the one they were calling an angel. It would do it, even if IT had to hide. Why eat souls and fear when you could be warm and feel something different, it was like a drug. IT would need to make sure nothing happen to the angel one.

A/n several changes from the original, they will make the story neater. Setting up the stage. Let me hear from you. I keep this and other stories going for you, and as long as there is interest. A Dementor, yikes...


	71. Angels and Dementors

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n the Dementor saga continues with unexpected twists

 **Are Angels Real**?

It was the Prophet's headline the next day. The entire wizarding community was gripped by the fervor of eye witnesses that had come forward. The interviews of a head guard, one of the administrators, two aurors and one of the healers attending the sick at Azkaban were making headlines the next days. Apparently, fearing for their afterlife, they felt the need to report the abysmally substandard conditions in Azkaban.

"You were there, and I understand you saw the 'Angel,'" Rita asked skeptically. A picture of her showed her condescending sneer.

The fierce guard answered while looking at her as if she were a cockroach, "Laugh away, my pensive and many others have been examined. They are the same, factual, and real. There were no intrusions, nothing passes the wards. Although her features were difficult to see, mostly because the nearly perpetual darkness in the prison, her glorious hair is visible. She was flying, and I swear that even the Dementors stayed at bay. All but one, who seemed enthralled with her. Something never seen before."

"You keep saying the Angel was a she. Did anyone check that?"

The guard growled, "I agreed to this interview but not to be ridiculed by you. What we saw was real. Moreover, we all saw the same. I know how lucky I was to witness the Azkaban's Angel."

"You don't say. One must wonder how much Firewhiskey was going around to account for this mass hallucination," Rita's sneer was now evident, along with a low pitch snicker. One followed by a nasty growl and swift punch on her mouth which broke many teeth.

The well deserved punch also made headlines. Consequently, Rita became an object of ridicule, and she couldn't get one more interview.

What followed up was the international anger and outrage about Azkaban, the worse ever; it spread worldwide. "England's Wizard Dungeons from the Middle Ages in the 20th Century- Scurrying rats.. Disease…Angel Sighting after killer disease- Angels brightening the pits of England's Living Hell- Dementors bow to goodness," and so on.

For the first time in history, many wished that they had been in Azkaban. The witnesses, who were forbidden to make additional pensives, were interviewed over and over. The existing pensives were kept under lock and key in the deep bowels of the MoM.

The MoM was called to answer by an enraged public. Although everyone knew about it, rapid changes to improve and modernize the prison were immediately started. Arthur was put in charge of the project, all within three days. When he saw the pensives, Arthur didn't make a connection, which was good.

Pictures of the angel were plastered all over the place, always without a face with a flying halo of golden curls. The angel was dressed in old fashioned leggings, boots, and a robe, or was it wings?

Unfortunately, the collective thoughts of the masses about the being of light and warmth, were bread crumbs on the trail followed by the evolving Dementor, who soon arrived in Europe.

 **At the Loire**

Alastor was at the Floo again. Lucius and Grant had come to meet with him.

They found that he wasn't alone, he came with Rufus. Both were loaded with papers.

After niceties, the papers were laid on a coffee table. They saw the headlines. In the Loire the newspapers came once or twice per week, the last days had been spent with the children and the outside world was forgotten.

The headlines came with sketches of the Angel, some showing it surrounded by Dementors in a dungeon. One, that Grant thought resembled Azkaban, made his heart ache. For a while Lucius and Grant read, while the Aurors looked at them with great interest.

Lucius face was pinched. Both his and Grant's had lost all color.

"I was there," Rufus said. "I saw the little Angel, but I said nothing. When asked I explained my attention was elsewhere. Here is a copy of my pensive. I was the only one who wore the special goggles, nobody likes them because they are heavy, uncomfortable and besides, nobody wants to see the inside of Azkaban that well."

Rufus waited, but nobody came forward. "I knew her, she was the little princess that we saw at the Shadows' meeting. Of course, I said that I hadn't seen anything. What I did see was a Dementor who came very close to her. By Jove, I was sick with apprehension. No need, the next second she was gone, poof. For your peace of mind, nobody saw her face. It was her, check her hair, shape, and mix of Muggle trousers and robes. We say that it is time you trust us."

"Rufus, we are in your debt. We need to make an unbreakable, wait." Lucius left the room, he was nauseous; grateful that nobody had seen Hermione's face; happy that she was well, and not angry with her. The adults were at fault, thus, he was mad at himself thinking that a Dementor nearly had her, a narrow escape. He called Remus.

After the unbreakable, he told them that she was able to 'project' into places when certain conditions were met. Alastor stood up, he was enraged. "Are you all mad, endangering such a precious little witch. Didn't you think of what could have happened to her." Rufus had never seen him so angry. Alastor cared for his little healer, and the idea of her, powers or not, in Azkaban, made him dangerously angry.

"It will never happen again, it was a mistake. We wanted to try something…"

"No this won't do, what did you do? If we are a team, we need to trust each other. Albus already played his games with us. You either tell us, or we quit." Both Rufus and Alastor stated.

Grant told them about the mission, based on the idea of Hermione 'projecting.' He was candid about Wallburga's and his involvement. They were in awe of Grant's abilities.

"I am glad we are on your side, with your abilities and your child's much can be done." Rufus looked at the Gellert look alike.

"So, tell us, is she an angel?" Lucius asked, wanting to know what was going on.

"She is a true angel, investigators have been assigned to conduct the fact finding . It will determine what has happened to all the funds allocated for the prison upkeep. Many want the Dementors gone or restricted; but all want the place cleaned and modernize within a moon cycle. The MoM is under great pressure. Arthur Weasley is in charge of the committee, imagine the advantages."

"Yes, I see, but what of the Angel. What is your assessment?"

Alastor told them about Rita, which made them laugh. "The guard is a hero, she had it coming." he hated Rita for personal reasons, a shag gone bad. She published what he had said with great changes.

"Our witch is a celebrity. Because of her, conditions have improved. Some hardened criminals, along with a famous Death Eater, Dolohov, have changed. However, you must promise never, ever to use her again. Thanks to the deities that many think is mass hysteria."

"Dolohov? I'll be. That makes sense, that is the owl from his mother. I didn't understand it. I need to read it again. She is my cousin, or was my mother's cousin." Lucius was already making plans to use Dolohov.

Lucius and Grant worried that someone would make a connection. No need, nobody else did, not directly. However, they heeded the warning.

"Luc, I think that Rufus is right, I saw the Dementor looking at me. I swear, he did right before we left, what does it mean? I know this will sound crazy, but I think that it has some deep meaning, just not sure what."

 **Some laugh-Some Cry**

Albus read the news and laughed like mad, "Buffoons, probably a ghost. What fool believe those superstitions?" He told one of the pictures.

The children and professors were all talking about it, wishing that it was true. It was silly.

However, deep inside he worried that the angels were true, and he was starting to be afraid. He saw the ghost once in a while, and he was now thinking that maybe he had committed a terrible sin. He picked up a paper and brought one page to Gellert. He wanted to scare him

"Read, know that if this is true, the opposite might be true as well. Just think of the things waiting for you after you die."

Gellert read the news and looked very distressed. Albus felt better than in many days. He was still trying to figure how to use the Dursleys to flush out Harry, and seeing the suffering in Gellert's face filled him with renewed energies.

"I must leave. I am glad that I have lived a righteous life fighting for the light. I have nothing to worry about in the afterlife, but I can see that you do."

Gellert looked at him, "I think you have a lot to fear, you should, not many can say they murdered their only kin, defenseless at that. My wife was pregnant, did you know?"

Albus said nothing, but the hand of guilt gripped his heart. He left cursing at Gellert.

Gellert was left in anguish, his little flower had been in that cesspool, how, why? He needed to tell them not to do it again. He cried and howled, worried for his Blümchen, Mimi the Pixie. "If someone is hearing me, protect my little flowers," and cried bitter tears. He could see her so well. He wanted all of them safe.

A flying shadow saw a trail with traces of the being he searched for, in a lone tower, right below. It was similar to the older being IT saw that same day; the parent of his being. What luck, this one was also related, and was thinking about her, the one he sought.

IT lowered and stood in the shadows. IT smelled at a corner where her scent was very strong, but there was nothing there. The old human sitting was related to the tiny being and the parent; It could see their ties.

Gently, not spreading fear, It went inside Gellert's brain, and slam, a fortress stopped IT. This was no ordinary human, of course not, he was special, just like his being.

"Albus are you here, get out my head." Gellert looked at a wall.

Albus, a name to be remembered. He had time to see that this human feared for the Albus human hurting its being. It angered the Dementor. No, no, nobody could hurt its being. Ah, the name was Blümchen Mimi Pixie. That was it. IT stored the name.

The evolving Dementor went into the wall. It found a closed portal. Not a problem, it went thru it and was in a small space. It left it and found Itself in a large place. An old man with long hair sat a desk, he was angry. IT was the Albus human. He had imprints of the being the Dementor sought. Humans didn't know they kept imprints of everyone who touched them.

Albus felt very afraid and couldn't stop shaking, he looked around, "I am going crazy." He stood up wanting fresh air.

At that moment the Dementor visualized the time of the imprints, when Albus was stuck in the chimney. This was an enemy of its being, Blümchen Mimi Pixie. It marked Albus for later. For now, IT saw the trail to the place where Albus was touched by Hermione and followed and arrived at the Star Manor.

The place was full of traces of Blümchen Mimi Pixie. One trace was close to an old portal. He looked and backed up, it was to a place IT abhorred. IT was tired and needed to rest. II found the place where Blümchen Mimi had laid. Blümchen Mimi was a nice shorter name, his, what was it? Ah, yes, she was his angel.

It stretched on Hermione's bed and rested. Her scent and warmth enveloped it. The feeling was addictive, it reminded it of other times, long, long ago. IT hid in the shadows and waited. It could wait for a while.

It had taken less than four human days to locate his Blümchen Mimi, who was a young female, and was many things, but not a pixie. IT knew that much.

In Azkaban other Dementors sensed one of them gone. No matter, it happened once in a while, many kept waiting for the small being who left trails of something pleasant, but they would forget, most of them anyway. Once in a while the would touch the pockets of warmth making some wonder.

In the Star Manor, a body lay in the shadows, resting on Hermione's bed. It was not human, with a very narrow, lithe body, with skin the color of smoke. The features still arranging, sometimes would look like different animals but always the same color.


	72. The Romantic Wolf

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property**.

A/n For those that wished Remus had a better life, some changes. He will still try to mess it all up, but let's hope all will be better. Things will start happening, be ready for big twists.

 **A Gallant Wolf**

Elly just finished talking with her mom. She was very upset because she knew that Remus was hopeless, and she was sad to be pregnant again without a husband. Her mother had told her not to cry anymore that it was fine to be pregnant, and that she had done the same with her father.

"Elly darling, you have money of your own. You have one of your grandfather's homes, plus two trust funds, a respectable fortune. Remus doesn't need money to marry you."

"Mom, you tell him that, but he is too proud, thus he will not marry me unless he can support me in the style that I'm used to, whatever that is. Right now, I don't know whether to stay or go. "

 **A Cunning Wolf**

Moony had a plan, tomorrow would be a full moon, and he had been studying for three months while Remus slept. He was ready, while Remus had dozed off, he dropped the control potion inside Remus' tea.

Moony dressed nicely in Muggle clothes, borrowed the Mercedes, and drove to the small church in the nearby village. He talked to the old priest. Moony had been there a few times when he had bamboozled Remus. Remus' old nurse was from the old religion, and Moony had used Remus' memories.

Moony put his more sorrowful face, he wore his dark glasses to hide his eyes, "Yes sir, that is my situation. I am Catholic, and she is from the Anglican church. Her parents don't want us to marry in the church, mine that is. We will soon be going back to England, and she is four months pregnant. Hence, I would like to marry here before we go, but we don't have all the papers that we need." At that point he proceeded to give the priest a pouch full of gold coins.

"Father, I know that you have a mission to feed the poor children of the village. They told me you give them their breakfast before school. I want to help, and I know that you don't have much money, so why don't you take this, I have enough."

That was the winning argument, so they made a plan for the next day. The priest would get him the witnesses, buy a few flowers, and he would marry them.

"I will do it, but you must promise to send the license and everything else when you arrive to England."

They shook hands, he stopped by a local jeweler to pick up the wedding bands, and he was ready for the next step, Elly.

"Elly, darling, should we go for a walk?" This morning Remus was behaving particularly amorous.

He slid his hand inside the elastic waist of her skirt. In no time his finger was caressing between her thighs, opening her folds.

She could barely walk. "Don't be so naughty," she told him laughing.

Moony the actor was about to have a heart attack; it was the first time that he was in control of touching Elly, but he let go of her because his next words, might get him in trouble.

"Elly, my love, stop. I need to talk to you." He stopped walking, "Look at my eyes."

She did; his eyes were the color of gold. When he smiled she noticed his long fangs.

This was not the Remus that she knew. Now that she noticed, his hair was longer, he ooked a bit feral and a bit rakish.

He made a courtier's deep bow, "Nice to meet you my dear lady," she giggled.

"Don't laugh, it is the first time that you talk to me face-to-face, I am Remus other self. I am Moony, nice to meet you."

"How can that be?"

"It just is." Moony made a gesture indicating that he had no other explanation.

"We are two beings. Right now he thinks he's only a werewolf but he's not. He is a shifter. My darling I know that you're pregnant. He probably know it as well, but he doesn't want to accept it. You and I know that he will never ask you to marry him unless he feels that he deserves you, and he never will. He will always find reasons."

"I know." She sounded defeated.

"No, no darling, don't be sad my love. I have a plan, would you listen?"

He looked so devious that she had to giggle.

"Please listen carefully." He told her his plan.

She liked this Remus-Moony, a very bad wolf.

"it will only be for a while. So if he tries to run away or back out, then we will tell him. Otherwise, he will never know. He is foolish, but he is a Gryffindor and will stay by his wife. What do you think darling? Tomorrow, we pretend the entire day, until you slip the contents of this vial inside his tea."

She looked very happy, "I like your plan, we will do it." She squeezed his hand.

"May I kiss you?"

"Of course you may kiss me, but first I want something else. Would you like to chase me?" She started running and laughing.

"Naughty, naughty," he laughed and went after her.

He finally caught up with her and threw her on the ground. He was playful and a little rough, but she liked it. She was laughing so hard that he couldn't catch her mouth.

During the play she looked into his eyes, they were so full of love that she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Moony was in heaven, her lips were always delicious, but now more than ever. He kissed her nose, forehead, ears, neck, shoulders, and chest. He lowered his head to her breasts, moved her blouse and lifted his head to ask, "May I?"

She nodded, already burning for him. He uncovered her breasts with great care, "So perfect," they would fill with milk for the pups one day soon. He sucked gently while his hands caressed her body.

Her hand went inside his trousers, and he slapped her.

"No, I am courting you." He growled.

"Darling," she chuckled, "I am pregnant by you."

"Still, this is my first time."

She loved Remus' Moony, the wolf was Remus' uninhibited, naughty, gallant side, a cunning wolf.

Frankie was calling them, they laughed.

"He will be back in a few. Tell Frankie the day after tomorrow."

The next two nights Remus slept hard.

 **Two days later - morning after the full moon**

Remus woke up feeling very tired, he had never made it to the confinement place. He wasn't sure if he were still not in control. Why was Elly stuck to him, kissing his chest?

Why was he in bed? He could have hurt her. The room reeked of sex. He wished that he could remember. It smelled rather yummy, the reminders of making love to her, no, no. What had he done?

"I love you so very much. I love you, here kiss me," Elly whispered.

She was already straddling him. Remus wasn't about to say no, but, "When did I come here?"

No answers, just kisses; when she raised her body and slowly lowered it over his arousal his mind went blank. Feeling her heat, his body connected with her, was the best ever.

All throughout the morning, Moony was quiet as a mouse. Well, relatively quiet that was. Moony kept whistling wedding marches. Soon, Remus nerves were on an edge, he knew that Moony had done something.

He stood by a window drinking tea when Elly came and kissed him.

"I told the children, they are super happy." Her face glowed.

He was confused, "What did you tell them?"

"Are you being silly? I told him that we are getting married what else?" She stretched her hand. He looked, she wore a lovely ring.

Now Remus knew that Moony had done something to him. Nevertheless, he hugged her and lifted her chin.

He was about to reply, but in that precise moment the children came in, and started hugging and kissing him.

Hermione said, "You going to be my uncle. I knew, I knew it !"

Frankie kissed his leg, "I am so happy I am so happy that you're going to be my daddy."

Evie wrapped her short arms around him.

How was he supposed to say otherwise.

Now, they were all dancing around him, and he didn't have the heart to tell them no. They sang, "We the pixies love Frankie's and Evie 's daddy, uncle Remy, the bestest of them all."

What the hell, it was a done deal, he was as good as married to Elly, no time to regret it. For the moment Moony was still able to control Remus, it was still close enough to the full moon. Moony looked at Elly and winked, "I love you Mrs. Lupin."

"I love you 'two,' Mr. Lupin." He held her tight. For a moment they forgot the children.

 **Sirius is Next**

There was a commotion by the main entrance to the living area. Maddie had arrived.

Sirius, was in shock. She had told him, "school first," so what did this mean?

A few minutes later she told him, "Sirius, I need fresh air, come with me."

They were outside, alone, "I have quit school. I have finished my master and I wanted a second one, but I don't need it. Instead, I will do some work from here."

He couldn't even speak, he was afraid of her next words.

"I want to be near you; I had to come back, I missed you too much."

The last reservation that he felt, fell away.

"Do you really want to be here with me?" Sirius was hoping.

"Yes I do. With you, I feel complete."

Sirius kept nodding.

"I guess," she added, "we need to break the news slowly, my mother will start making plans."

"It's fine by me, I was so afraid to love you, but I guess I understand James now. You cannot help who you love. I know it's too soon, but I was going to ask you the next time. I was just afraid what you'd say."

He took her hand and kissed, "I am not afraid now, will you marry me, Maddie," he went on one knee, his face hopeful.

"I will tell you in fifteen minutes; I need to think," she smiled coyly and touched his face.

He looked upset, "Ah, sorry, it is a misunderstanding...you were saying..."

"Stop, you are silly , I was playing hard to get, just for 1/4 hour. Never mind, it was not a nice game. I do, I do, I do! I love you."

He picked her up in his arms and went around with her in circles. Those stuck to the windows grinned.

The children saw them and ran towards them. Each was yelling a version of, "Uncle Siri, Frankie and Evie have a daddy," when they realized that it was Maddie.

"Auntie," the children ran faster.

The adults were gathering, they came out after seeing Sirius spinning Maddie.

"I have a daddy," Frankie yelled, and Evie second, "M' daddy."

Remus and Ellie were right behind.

Draco added, "We found them, and then they were about to smooch, and, hmm, maybe they were going to take a nap like when my Daddy smooches Mommy." Of course he said it at the top of his lungs.

"He might have been about to touch her bum, the hand here, gross," Hermione added pointing behind her.

Everyone laughed, but Elly and Narcissa turned bright red.

Harry's announcement was equally loud, "My aunt Elly is marrying Mr. Uncle Remy. Maybe they'll have a baby."

Now Remus blushed, not maybe, for sure.

A double wedding or is it a triple with Kelly? Remus was thinking. The celebrating went all night long.

Meanwhile, Remus had the nagging feeling that he had already married the day before, but that wasn't possible. Or was it? _Moony, why do I feel married already? When were we in an old religion church? I remember being in a church. Moony?_

 _Of course_ , he thought, _not a peep from that dangerous, double-dealing, untrustworthy, miscreant, dirty wolf._ He heard a little snicker, and then, pure silence.

He started packing early. Moony panicked, he hadn't hidden the marriage certificate well, planning to do it in the evening. Last night they fell in the bed as soon as the door closed.

Too bad that Remus was so peeved, he was difficult to control without giving up his cover. Just as Moony feared, later that day, Remus found the marriage register.

Remus nearly had a fit. _Moony where are you?_

 _Here, you would have waited forever. No, no more silliness coming from you. Nobody knows but us, so you better upset our Elly, she loves us. We are married, and I tell you, she loves us, how lucky for us, she loves man and wolf. If you must know, that was what drove me to do it. Be warned, I won't let you hurt her or our pups. So, don't make me do something extreme_.

Remus realized that something had changed; Moony was different. Remus understood, Moony was very strong, and now understood that Wolfbane was a joke.

Moony would always win in the end. Moony was the ultra Marauder, he had Remus qualities, was feral, and didn't have Remus baggage. Moony was now so strong that he could bury Remus in the background.

When Remus saw Elly, his heart expanded. He wasn't alone, no more. His wife, his wife, he made a vow never to hurt her intentionally, she had enough of it.

"Moony told me, I love you Mrs. Lupin, I know that I am lucky."

She held him, "I love the two of you. I am the lucky one."

The next day everyone started to pack. Sirius felt complete. He would tell Severus, but he wanted time alone with Maddie. Severus could join them during one of the hols.

Wallburga was so happy that she glowed. She was about to die months ago; now she had a son, soon a daughter, new friends, and a new big family.

Maddie would go to the French villa in wine country that nobody knew about it, and they would be safe there. The weddings would happen as soon as possible, maybe for Valentine's Day first. But thinking about Elly's pregnancy they decided to marry the first days of January.

 **The Guardian**

At the Star Manor, the ex-dementor continued to change, his red eyes, would change to colorless on and off.

He was hungry and remembered about real food, so he changed into a favorite creature, a small grey hawk that flew out to hunt dinner. Later, he came back and started touching everything.

His 'angel' was a pixie, a far relative of his, nah, she wasn't, now, Angel Mimi Pixie, was young. He wondered around the big place, avoiding old doors into bad places. He knew the dangers inside them.

There in the middle of a room full of young angels' warmth, he saw an in-between hofull and he peeked. he saw the old human from before. He lay in the cold room, interestithe, but too bad, the human was too big for the hole.

He went back to Mimi's room. Hmm, his angel wanted the old human here. He was tired, and her bed held her warmth and her scent of goodness.

The narrow winged grey creature went inside Mimi's bed to dream of her. It was nice, even better with his belly full with warm prey.

At the Loire, Mimi woke up. She went by Harry's bed and sat next to him, "Arry, Arry," she tried to open his eyes.

Harry sat in bed fully awake. "When are we going back? I have an idea." She asked.

"To Opa's castle?"

"It isn't a castle, is the Star Manor."

"It is so, Opa and Oma are royals, I know it. They are royals all of them. Pèperè Serpens has this big castle. He might be a king or something." He looked at Hermione, challenging her.

Well, that made sense, this was a real castle. "Maybe you're right, some call Opa, "My Lord."" Besides, she had seen the circlets worn by many in the old pictures. Mimi like that Arry was so smart.

Harry still wished that Dudley could see him living with royals, and see how much they loved him. But maybe not, if they saw how well he was, like in the telly, they might want to take him away.

He was very cold and afraid and started crying. The old fears hunted him once in a while.

"Mimi, maybe 'they' will take me back to the nasty place. It was bad."

Hermione was afraid for him, what if the rude big boy came with his nasty parents and took her brother. She got in bed with Harry, both afraid.

A grey creature felt his angel's distress, her fear formed a link that he followed. He found her, so warm, and the one next to her, oh no. He saw a thread, from the ones in the bad place, connected to the other angel.

No matter, he had learned much, and would avoid them this time. He might be able to cut the thread. His long spindly finger glowed before he touched the angels' foreheads, pulled their fear out, and was going to eat it.

Old habits die hard, he shook his head, no, no, this was the way to the others. He flung the fear away from them and burnt it with his blue fire.

He lay on the pillow in-between both angels. They were so warm. He wanted to sleep but first made sure that he was a shadow, and just in case a tiny gray bird.

 **Greyback Fortress**

Fenrir couldn't sleep. What he had found out, better, what he hadn't found was troubling. The one he thought guilty, probably wasn't.

He wanted his father back, frozen for decades mourning his mate and all the murdered ones. He wanted to find out who was the guilty one.

His sister's grave was empty, all left were the bones of small rodents and clothes. The children's bodies were also gone. How could that be? He tried his magic, and what he saw left him puzzled.

a/n as always as long as there is interest in the stories I will continue. I love FF but need time for my own work. Best of all.


	73. Holidays - part 1-

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **A/n a question a reader Aussie-sweet asked, how could the children bring the bird back from the dead? Three possible answers, this is fiction, and anything can happen, but that is not the answer. Some kinds of dark magic could, Necromancy one of them. Or maybe the bird wasn't dead yet. It was dying, Kreacher said it was dead, so who knows. The point was that regardless of what kind of magic they did, they should not be trying that type of magic, nobody knows the outcome.**

 **Some readers want the ex-dementor to be named and find out the nature of the being, all in its due time. I have already disclosed it is not from our world, more will be said.**

 **masked lee had a good comment, wondering what type of schooling should they get? Their magic is very advanced; so I think those questions will depend on what happens next.**

 **December**

 **Gellert's Planning**

He studied the books the children had brought and sent. He was learning about satellites and other Muggle technology that might help his family to locate him. Little did he know how fast things would change.

His only fear was that Dumbledore would find him out, or something would happen to his angels.

The terrible years in solitude had allowed him plenty of time to remember the dead and to face his inner demons, and now he craved the warmth and innocence of the family he had thought as forever gone. He would not allow any harm to come to them.

He had vowed never again to kill or harm others for either profit or power, but all bets were off when his family was concerned.

How he wished for Albus just to forget about him. He also hoped that the evil that lived within him had never taken a hold; but mostly he wanted never to be alone, not ever again; and he planned to leave this place as soon as he was able.

He had given it a lot of thought, and the best way was to build a Gollum; one that would have all his memories. If Albus ever discovered it, he would not be able to find him. The Gollum was ready, reduced to a matchstick he kept on the belt under his clothes.

His flower deserved to know about the gift he had blocked on her and her descendants, one more sin he had to answer for. He had always regretted blocking it. If he hadn't perhaps his wife and boys could have fought Albus' henchmen. _Oh Albus, foolish wizard; one day I am going to tell you truths that will show you what evil wizards we both have been_ , he thought.

The one troubling thought was the idea that Albus had known his family's nature. He must have because he saw their dead bodies, and even with the blocked gift he would hhhhü...he wasn't sure. It was all jumbled.

One thing was certain; he had brought Albus's scourge upon the Greyback and on his family.

He wanted to find the Greyback. Albus had mentioned that one of the young ones had made it, He wasn't forthcoming in the details. However, he needed to ask for forgiveness, and tell the surviving Greyback the joyous news; maybe the rift could be healed, at least for the new generations.

As of lately, he was nearly sure that Albus might have been there, and if so, he would tear him to pieces. He needed some proof. Nevertheless, the idea that he was somewhat responsible for Albus' actions tormented him.

This day he cried for his babies, his wife, and the murdered Greybacks. He no longer believed to have made the killings and wished someone could see if Albus had inserted false memories on him.

He wanted to undo as much wrong as he could, bitter tears clouded his eyes. He worried about his family and wished to talk to them. The image of his great-grand-daughter was stuck. The idea that she had been in Azkaban made him ill. He was afraid for all of them.

He needed to alert them about Albus as soon as he could. He had a bad feeling and wished he hadn't committed so many sins.

 **December**

The travelers had arrived in England a few days day before, and the Malfoys were entertaining. After much deliberation, the children were all invited. They were going to be introduced as country relatives.

Remus was coming Polyjuice to like one of the Loire tutors. "Remus I hate to ask you to come, but we will need help. I will introduce you as Mr. Lemer. The children will think the same."

Remus knew the list of guests and agreed to help.

Harry was staying behind since they were afraid someone would figure out his identity. He was the spitting image of James Potter, and an apparent trace of the scar was still visible. Although it had initially nearly faded, after the incident with Voldemort at Granger Manor, it came back stronger.

Finally, Lucius cleverly disguised him, and everyone was sure that he wouldn't be recognized.

Frankie and Evie had also been changed in their appearance but only a little. At the last minute, Yaxley accepted the invitation; and Frankie and Evie had to stay behind because Frankie knew and liked Yaxley, which made it too risky. This might have been a mistake because Frankie was unhappy.

Theodore Sr. arrived with his fiancée; she was a Native American witch, in her early forties; however, nobody dared to ask if she were a Pureblood. Nott knew that she wasn't and could care less. He finally seemed at peace, and Teddy was happy eating up her affection.

Her eyes opened wide when she met Remus; she increased her concealment charm. No, it wasn't a good time to be recognized.

The children's invitation turned out to be a singularly bad idea, mostly because of Draco, who behaved at his worst.

Teddy was there, as well as Pansy, Blaise, Greg, and Vince. Narcissa kept looking at Pansy, there was something somewhat familiar, and she couldn't figure out. It would come to her.

"Dwaco, I like Mimi's hair," Theo told him, and the other three boys fully agreed.

"She is very pretty." Vince affirmed. Draco looked at him crossed.

Theo and Blaise wouldn't stop chasing her, much to Draco's displeasure.

She laughed while being chased, "Pixie come and help, help me, they're about to get me. Don't pull my hair," she would scream if one of the boys would play with her hair but would also laugh.

Harry laughed, "Come here Mimi, I'll protect you. Run fast," he was happy playing along. Not Draco, Mimi was his.

"Leave her alone, go home, Blaise you're bad, go home. Vince no touching, go home." Draco kept screaming, and was about to pitch a fit; he was neither laughing not having fun. He dismissed his friends every other time.

If that weren't bad enough, he grabbed Mimi's hand and pulled the girl along wherever he went.

"Mimi, Ary, let's play alone, in my room, now!" He didn't want company and wanted to play alone with her, Harry, and the owls. Mr. Pierre (Remus) had to intervene more than once.

Finally, Draco managed to make Hermione angry. He was just too possessive of her and refused to let her play with anyone else.

"Just like his father," Narcissa told one of her friends, "Wizards, they are all the same." They both laughed.

Pansy and Hermione tried to play house, "Mimi, let's play house. Blaise is the daddy, and Theo is another daddy, and you and I are the mommies."

"No, I don't want Mimi to play house, we want to play with the dogs and the owls in my room." Draco told them, and they ignored him.

He made it impossible and was not cooperating. They played mommy and daddy. Harry played house with them and the other children, and Draco sat a few steps away, to give them ugly stares.

Needless to say, the witches watching, laughed at Draco being so possessive. They thought it adorable.

The staring wasn't downright awful, what followed was, he jumped on Teddy when the young wizard bent to kiss Hermione's cheek, "Dear, I am going out."

At that moment, Draco smacked Teddy quite hard with the play wand and made him cry. Teddy's mother to be ran and picked up the little wizard in her arms; Narcissa was pleased at how Teddy relaxed in her arms. She kissed the top of his head, and Teddy put his head on her shoulder.

Remus took the chance to come near the other children, Moony knew with one sniff, and Remus felt his legs about to give in. He ran from there, to get fresh air. Lucius noticed and wondered.

Draco now stood in front of Hermione, separating her from the others.

"I am unhappy at your poor comportment. They are your guests, and a host makes his guests welcome. Leave Mimi be. This will not be tolerated…" After Draco was admonished by both parents, and for a short while, all was well.

They had promised not to play Healer Pixies, or their other more advanced magic games, and thus far they were cooperating, so the jealousy was workable, Lucius hoped.

Pansy was enamored of Draco, which angered Hermione, "Pansy, he is my boyfriend; we marry when we are big, maybe when we are ten or maybe nine."

"You are too tiny, and you cannot marry, my Pa says witches need to have a big bum," Vince said as a matter of fact, and added, "If they want to breathe babies." Vince was shy at hearing raucous laughter from all the wizards.

"I can breathe okay, and I don't need a bum. Asides, I'm too little to have babies, maybe when I am quite old, like twelve. Leave me alone." Hermione said and ignored him.

Her guardian, looking from inside one of her pockets was warm and toasty, there were many dark currents along the room, but the young ones were untainted, lots of clean energy. His only problem were the threads coming out several arms connecting to the dark being after one of his angels. No matter, he was alert.

Wanting to see more, to make sure nothing went wrong, he turned into a small grey owl, to fly up, too tiny to be and sat near the candles to watch. There were beasts hiding below the surface of several of the room occupants, interesting.

Vince wouldn't leave her alone because had never seen something so pretty and kept trying to touch her hair and kiss her cheek, earning multiple smacks from bossy Draco; which didn't start to face him.

Greg observed her shyly, and his older brother Francois noticed. Francois had arrived later with his date. The Malfoy were all stressed, hoping the children didn't remember her.

His date was a half-Japanese witch. She was none other than Grant's relative, the daughter of the cousin they had met the first day at the Grangers. They remembered, he had been married to a witch.

Liam was shy and didn't make a big deal. Soon, she left the room to breathe fresh air. She had recognized the Malfoy and noticed they were stressed to see her, so she pretended not to remember them.

Francois Goyle, who everyone knew was not Greg's brother but his father, loved seeing Greg eyeing Hermione and egged him on to go after the pretty little witch.

"Greg isn't she pretty, maybe she can be your girlfriend," he would tell Greg every so often, and Greg would run to his young mother, all flushed. Irina Goyle was married to Alois, Francois' father, 110 years old. Irina welcomed his son, she was jealous and trying to hide it.

"Dwaco doesn't share, and we all like Mimi. He won't to learn to share, so we fight with him." Vince observed wisely. The wizards that heard him, laughed.

Pucey added, "Malfoy wizards have never shared dear Vince, let it be a lesson." He looked at Narcissa with admiration in his eyes." They take the prettiest of the witches; and son, fighting won't work." His wife laughed, she knew him to be an inoffensive flirt.

Lucius didn't laugh, and for a second sympathized with Draco, for a second. He was about to take an action that would make him unpopular with some of the guests. His sympathy for Draco was about to evaporate.

Meanwhile, Harry sat alone to look at Pansy and Daphne, who had just arrived. He had found his wife. That was what Harry thought after looking at Pansy, but then he stared at Daphne, and wasn't too sure.

Pansy had pretty hair, but she was a little surly. Daphne also wore glasses, and she was nicer. He would ask his dad, later. Draco already had a future wife, thus, he needed to find one soon.

He looked at Pansy carefully, ah, he knew something. He finally came to Pansy, and Narcissa heard him. "Do you know Mr. Remu? Maybe he is your uncle, I think so, you kinda look like him."

She shook her head, "I don't have an uncle Remu; but I'll ask my mommy." Pansy grabbed Harry and pulled him to her mother who was talking to Narcissa.

"Mommy do I have an uncle Remu?" Pansy asked.

Her mother's skin turned ashen. Narcissa rescued her, "Darling you only have one uncle, Ernest."

"I told you I didn't," Pansy told Harry as they walked away.

And that was that. Not really, Narcissa took notice and excused herself, to go and find Remus.

Remus' head was in a turmoil. Though Pansy's mom no longer called to him, Moony was right; the young witch was his cub. He longed to touch her, but he needed to stay away.

He also recognized the witch at the Grangers. Soon he realized that she wouldn't know him. When she came closer, he recoiled, no question, she was a wolf. She looked at him, equally surprised; and promptly turned around to go back into the house.

Remus was following her, when he saw Narcissa looking at him. She knows, Moony told him. He braced himself for the questions. No way to avoid them.

He wasn't going to lie, he needed advice. He opened his mouth to talk when they saw Frankie holding Evie's hand. "I wanted to be with them." Frankie explained when he saw them and ran towards Narcissa.

"Oh dear, a door, he knows how to enter them alone." Remus whispered on Narcissa's ear.

They could hear Yaxley talking nearby, Remus picked Frankie up, there was little time, the voices were upon them. He added a glamour and made the children go to sleep. He carried them both, one in each arm, their heads over his chest.

"Poor tykes, so tired, let me put them to bed." Remus went towards the Manor's family wing. The glamour left their hair as it was, not enough time to react.

Yaxley did a double take when he saw the children's heads, "Frankie, Evie?" He asked.

"Ah, who?" Narcissa asked.

Remus moved closer so the children's faces were visible. "Never mind, sorry, I thought they were someone else." Yaxley answered.

"They are Pierre's children, he is taking them to his wife." Narcissa started talking to Yaxley while Remus Floo them back to Ellie. Both Remus and Narcissa very aware of the powers of the children, and that the Rosiers represented a threat. Remus returned after leaving the children with Ellie. He was worried that Yaxley wasn't convinced. The hair, he had seen the hair, and he probably didn't believe Remus. He needed to tell Lucius and get an opinion.

Inside, the children went into the play room, where other older children were already playing, mostly boys. The elves were supervising, and the adults could see them well enough from the room they were occupying.

Everything was more or less well, until, "Blaise, no more touching Mimi's hair." Draco was getting upset by the minute.

It was the third time, and Blaise called Hermione,"Bellisima," in Italian, making Draco angrier.

Of course, the adults were laughing at Draco's protective streak. Mimi, was oblivious of Draco's distress because she was busy enjoying all the attention, and this made Draco even more upset.

Blaise, a born flirt went one step further, hugged Hermione tightly in his arms, and kissed her cheek, followed by a second loud smooch near her lip. Draco, once more, lost his temper, jumped on Blaise, and armed with his, somewhat, activated super strength, pummeled him.

Greg Goyle promptly joined the melee, on Draco's side, and before long most of the children fought, rather nasty. Harry was attempting to stop Draco, and Hermione and Pansy were trying their best to separate the fighters.

In what it seemed seconds, the older children who were in the other end of the room came to fight as well. It was chaos. They were not paying attention to the adults, who had stood up and were coming towards them. Half of the children were on Blaise's side. Daphne ran to her mom because she didn't want to get in the middle. Vince was the smartest one, he sat to eat cake and ignored the fighters.

The parents moved to stop the fighters. Soon enough, the dogs ran in the room growling, and Lucius had to order them to sit and stay. His headache worsened, but it really hurt when he noticed some minor changes in Draco, his hair was getting longer, and he thought his teeth were getting sharper. His head was about to explode.

A/ N thanks to all those who take the time to comment; it fuels the desire to continue.


	74. Holidays-Headaches Part 2

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/N Lucius is figuring out that coming home is not always a good idea. If anyone thinks of a good name for the ex-dementor let me know. I will consider it. Do keep in mind Hermione is naming it. She assumes it is a he, it might and might not be. Poor Lucius he gets hit from all sides. Thanks to my lovely beta Ncf. She helps me look over the work. Nobody helps catching up the errors during cut and paste.

Thanks to all the reviewers, I have not answered all of them, but will in the next day or so.

 **Holiday Headaches**

Lucius had it, a second later, he lifted the ring leader by his trouser's belt as if Draco were a suitcase.

Remus rescued the girls before they got hurt, picked each in one arm; Hermione and Pansy held on Remus' neck. Hermione's eyes opened like saucers, but said nothing. She knew at once that it was Uncle Remy, not Mr. Pierre.

Draco kicked and hissed, and to top it, bit his daddy's leg, not badly because the robe and trousers. Lucius was just about ready to give him his first spanking when he thought better. So, without missing a step, he pulled his wand and casted a harness, put it on Draco, and proceeded to sit Draco near him. There, he should have done it earlier.

Not surprisingly, the wizards applauded the appurtenance; they all inquired where he had seen it, and were ready to buy or cast one for their children. Lucius offered to send harnesses to their homes, and the witches, without exception, were extremely angry.

Each father had a harrowing experience with their child and were all in favor. Hence, the wizards sat to discuss charms to hide them from the public eye while Narcissa's eyes fired arrows, but he ignored her.

The children all started behaving, not liking the idea one bit. They all could see one around them, and were mad at Draco, blaming him for the entire debacle.

"We'll be tied like dogs because of Dwaco," Pansy accused him, and they all agreed. She nodded, as she held on to Remus. Not only holding, but she also smooched him loudly, touched his cheek and burrowed unto his shoulder. Hermione pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"No kissing and holding on to M..." Hermione nearly said Remy, but she understood that it was a secret. Besides, she somehow sensed that Pansy was something to Remus. Nevertheless, she identified Pansy as a rival for her wizards' affections, but also as a friend.

Pansy liked the stranger a lot, her father had never been affectionate, and she liked how Remus held her, so she kissed him and kept touching his cheek. Remus and Moony liked it very much. He would later talk to Narcissa.

As for Lucius, he couldn't wait to go back to Loire. He just sat to watch the young Veela; Draco was sweaty and angry; hence, Lucius decided to pat his head, poor lad, a hard time for his little wizard; and after a while, Draco finally fell asleep on top of Negus. Lucius was finally relaxing but not for long.

The next subject of conversation made Remus take the children away.

Lucius was grateful to see Remus pulling the children out the room. The Loire, why did he come back? He noticed how Remus held Pansy, his quick mind made a connection. Aha, he would ask his wife.

"So Lucius did you hear the news while you were away, about the Angel of Azkaban? My cousin is there, and he is changed, amazing. One must wonder if this is all true. His parents have a solicitor appealing his case. He has convinced the entire family that he saw the Angel. I don't know what to think." Pucey's brother in law asked.

The grey owl snickered softly. Mr. Grey, was his new name. She had told him that his name was Mr. Grey, for now, fair enough. He used to have a name, not sure what it was? Yes, the angel was real, full of special warmth and power, in the room near them. There were other angels with her.

He saw the wizard's ties to the dark being, and Mr. Grey knew what they didn't know, that the dark was cold.

He wished to cut all those threads, so he got closer to one and checked the place connecting the threads and found the Dark Mark. It was full of cold, dark energy tied to the being that waited thru the closed portal. He stepped back.

For now, Mr. Grey would stay far way from it. The dark was addicting, and it had trapped him before. It had turned him into the hungry dementor, doing the will of a powerful being that stashed the stolen souls. He went to stand on his angel, the chill was bad.

Lucius was grateful to see Remus pulling the children out the room. The Loire, why did he come back? Ah, Lucius thought when he noticed how Remus held Pansy, tenderly? His quick mind made a connection. Aha, he would ask his wife.

"Yes I did," Lucius saw a way to do some propaganda. "One must wonder, if there are Angels, what else is out there. And if so what does it mean? Why did they appear in Azkaban where so many of ours are in, what is the reason?"

Alois Goyle had an answer, "It might mean that it is a message, a wake up call. I heard some of our ehem, our group, have reneged their affiliations. It troubles me, it does." He was afraid, that was for sure. He was old and the idea that the afterlife might hold nasty surprises was troublesome.

Lucius looked around with a keen eye, he noticed at least four heads agreeing with Goyle, make it several of them; one was Yaxley's, who kept nodding his head. Maybe Mimi was an Angel, but for a wrinkle or two her Angel stint was a good thing.

"The MoM is under attack. It seems Azkaban is going to change, high time. We should be pushing for appeals for our families. Your wife's sister is there." Another one said.

Lucius hadn't seen that one coming. Narcissa had, "Bella's case is worse than others, we have looked into it. However, there is too much evidence against her. We wished it was otherwise." She sighed looking at Lucius.

His witch was the best. To think of Bella free and coming to them, was a nightmare, not now, she was a rabid dog. She would endanger his family. He still disliked her as much or worse that when he first met her.

"Sorry, I heard the young Lestrange died. He was a good lad. Have you heard from Rodolphus? We heard that he escaped." Francois asked. "If you hear from him make sure he knows that we will help him."

More questions but soon the conversation changed; not necessarily to Lucius' liking.

Young Blaise decided that he really liked Mimi, and that Draco didn't own her. He was astute. Thus, he promptly went and asked his mother to talk to Mimi's parents, who apparently were at another party. He wanted a marriage contract, he had heard about them, and he liked the idea. His mother came to sit by Lucius.

"Darling, maybe you can help us. How well do you know Mimi's family? I can see her magic core and can tell that she will be one powerful witch. Besides, she is so very lovely."

Lucius was getting upset, what a mess. Poor Draco, he couldn't mark Mimi for a while, until the Veela was ready and/or had a chance. Blaise's mom was still talking.

"Lucius, dear, it is never too early to find a good wife for our sons. She is perfect, and so you know, Blaise's father, was like him. He fell in love with me when he was three; it was terribly sad that we were only married a year before he died."

She dried a tear and turned to smile at her new husband, husband number three, yes, one husband every other year. Though it was common knowledge, she'd never stopped loving Blaise's dad.

Next was Irina, Greg's mother, they were taken with Mimi, and they all had the same idea, the Pucey, Knott, Flint, and others, they all saw her magic.

By the end all the mothers and fathers wanted a contract with the young witch. Vince was the exception, he told his Pa that he just wanted to be her friend, and he knew Draco. Draco wasn't going to share.

Poor Draco Lucius thought. He had rough years ahead of him. Mimi was strong and willful...hmm, maybe a bite could go a long way, and he smiled at his worthwhile idea. He would give Draco some pointers.

He felt Narcissa's eyes on him, the bad witch could read him, so he avoided her eyes. He knew how she felt about being forced, not that he cared, he was a Malfoy after all.

Later before everyone left, the Malfoy and Remus agreed that they needed to go to the Loire or farther.

Yaxley patted Hermione's hair when he was saying his goodbyes. "Such pretty hair, so different. Darling do you have cousins, or maybe an aunt?" He said as he played with her curls with expertise. Remus duly noticed, and nearly growled well knowing that Yaxley had been with Elly.

Hermione liked the handsome young wizard and was about to answer when she heard a slight cough, twice, a signal.

Hermione looked at uncle daddy Lucius giving her the signal for, 'don't say much,' which was part of their training. A little voice whispered to her what to say. It was the voice of her secret friend; today he was a tiny grey owl that only she could see.

"Not here, they are at home." she repeated and went after Draco.

Lucius asked, "Do you know her family? They are from the continent." He said causally.

"No, I guess not, the hair is peculiar, or maybe not. I wished to meet her family, you know, being single. Maybe there are single witches; they would surely be beautiful." Yaxley shrugged his shoulders.

It had been a close call, Lucius could see Yaxley was on the prowl. He wasn't convinced. Something was telling Lucius that it was time to leave.

Remus was certain that Yaxley loved his Elly. No that he blamed him, but Elly was his. Remus also knew that he had not fooled Yaxley, the children's hair had been an oversight. He should have changed them.

Apparently Frankie had heard his voice. He was later asking for Yaxley, he missed him, and Elly wouldn't stop worrying. The Rosiers were ever present, they would try to take her children away. She had talked to Wallburga, and knew that the Magical laws would favor the Pureblood grandparents with at least partial custody rights.

They all worried, Frankie's magic was great, and Evie could already see the doors as well. Such magical children at Voldemort's side would make him too powerful.

 **Dec 31**

Gellert was already making plans, late the night before, he had dreams and hoped them to be true. He ate a little of the delicious food the children brought him and wished he could see them soon.

He was so deep in thought that he barely had time to conceal the food. Albus was coming in.

"I know what games you are playing," Albus looked bad. "It is all your fault. Remember that you are my prisoner, I could kill you."

Gellert smirked, "Do it, or try, I beg you. Though, I think not. Why cannot you forget about me? You need to be honest, it is not about my darkness, no. Know that you are behind the murders of all my family, and the Greyback massacre, heaven help you. I will show you something."

Albus nearly screamed when he saw Grindenwald standing front of him. It took him a few seconds to realize it was only a projection.

"How?" Albus asked.

"I stay here because I chose to do so. I am atoning for my sins. But know this, if my suspicions are right, I will tell you whose family you massacred. I also wanted to ask you why are you still obsessed with me. I told you, there was a time when I used my body as a weapon. A time when I loved you as my best friend, maybe even physically; but the later stopped, long ago." Gellert told him.

"I think you are bluffing, the projection was a trick. You are delusional, whatever happened, it is all forgotten. You cannot hurt me. You need to remember that I can kill you whenever I please. So you know, I don't kill families. However, the world is a better place without your kind. As for the Greybacks, they were evil werewolves."

Gellert screamed, he sounded like a wounded animal, "Leave before I compromise my soul further. I am not the one who murdered his own kin, you righteous self serving arse."

Albus jumped thru the portal. Gellert wished Albus dead. Now he was almost certain Albus was behind the murders.

The Granger and L'Orc families decided to hold a quiet New Year's celebration at the Granger's home. Once they read Gellert's letter explaining that Evie bore a strong resemblance to his wife's mother, but with curly hair, and how Maddy was her but for the hair.

He also told them how valuable was to keep them apart of the Magical world, they were all a little leery of the outside world.

Lucius and Narcissa had gone out to a friend's ball, and Draco had stayed with the Grangers. Severus had gone to France along with Kelly, where everyone would join them.

There was, however, a celebration atmosphere, earlier in the day, during breakfast, Remus and Eleanor had announced their baby. But they said nothing about their marriage. The night before, Remus had asked her parents for her hand in marriage, explaining to them that he wasn't rich.

They smiled benevolently, and Elly had disclosed that she probably had as much money as her brother Grant.

She explained to Remus that after she got pregnant with Evie, Rosier had set a large vault for her; the times were uncertain, and he had wanted her to be secure. A couple years before, she also had received a substantial trust share, from the paternal grandparent's inheritance.

Remus was ashamedand told her that her money was hers. Albeit he was graceful, he said that he would work and contribute as much as humanly possible.

He was over the moon; his life had changed so much in less than a year. He loved his little cubs, and his mate and wife. Tonight they would all know he had already married her, but would do the common ceremony. Or he thought he would do that, because Moony had already told her parents in great confidence.

Lucius had talked to him about a new idea he had, and perhaps they could work it together. Things were looking up. They were quickly expanding into merging technology. He like the satellites and other ideas. They all had a bright future.

After a large dinner to celebrate the new year, they allowed the children to stay up, and all went outside to do a few fireworks for the children.

Elly saw Evie going towards the woods and called her. Evie seemed to be chasing after something and kept going, Elly went after her. Remus had noticed they were gone and went out looking for them.

They only stayed out for less than one half hour, and Dr. Granger called everyone inside, it was time to go in.

Remus came from the woods direction, running, and in poor shape. He was hurt, his clothes torn, and he appeared to be bleeding from several places.

Everyone froze; Frankie started crying for his mother, he was tired and scared at seeing Remus.

"Help, werewolves were here, they have taken Elly and Evie, there were too many, please come with me. I am pretty sure it was Greyback, Fenrir."

Marguerite fainted at hearing the name. Grant was the voice of reason, "We need to be calm, how could you tell, and everyone needs to settled. Someone should call Moody and Lucius, right now. We cannot lose any time."

Jeanie was frantic, "The children, where did Mimi, Draco, and Harry go?" I saw them just a few minutes ago."

The stakes had been upped. Marguerite wanted to talk to her father, desperately, as soon as she opened her eyes.

The guardian had just found out that he was afraid of the forest. He wasn't sure why but there was either a memory or something stopping him, and his Angel was in trouble. Mr. Grey needed to hide with one going to find her. IT looked around, yes that one. They needed to hurry up. He climbed in a pocket...


	75. Lupin Kin -75

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, & new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n a refresher chapter. 58, 59, 60. A short preview to a long chap to make up for the absence. This preview to let you know that two long chapters are coming this week. One later on today. We have a new player Fenrir

I am taking a deviation from before. It is about Remus, maybe things won't be perfect but hopefully he will wise up.

Hope those of you who had holidays, vacations, etc, had a nice time. I am still under the weather but life goes on.

Lately, I don't hear from anyone. My current intentions is to keep a presence in FF, even when this story and others transition to my universe. But I will only do it if there is a real interest. Be well.

 **Meeting Relatives**

Hermione and the boys were tired of running. Greyback smiled a wolfish smile sensing their distress. He recognized the Malfoy boy's scent, and the distinctive scent of one of his kin. She was a powerful little one, the picture of his sister with tight curls, and of his mother if you thought about it carefully. They all look related.

He snickered, everyone had a version of the Greyback's wavy hair. His father's had been very curly, his less, but these witches had lovely wild curls, particularly the defiant pup, her magic glowed around her.

Who would have said, and even better, the little witch was his family, a fact that woke old feelings inside his hardened shell.

As her Alpha she would obey him, and she would not be able to help herself. Yes, it had worked with Eleanor and the little one, even if they were not aware of their heritage because they were blocked, damn Grindelwald, ashamed of their royal gift.

Only him could detect their wolf; it had been a condition imposed by his father, that the Greybacks would always be able to recognize their kin and their wolves.

His father had been outraged at Grindelwald's demands. His wife had accepted to have her wolf blocked. According to Gellert, it was the only way to protect her against some of his own people. So his father, in turn, had made some demands that remained true. What his blocking had not been able to accomplish was to re-wire their basic nature to comply with a social hierarchy; that had remained.

At the time, his father had hoped that the children would come back into the fold and revert to their true nature. Most of all, he wanted to make sure that no matter what might happen, the children would always be recognized by the shifter family.

Fenrir knew the truth; his father had told him. Gellert had demanded a bite, the special one because he wanted to be a shifter to rule longer. His father had refused, but not before adding that he wouldn't back a tyrant.

He wanted his son-in-law to respect their ways; they were to be hunters, to be free, and not to be the rulers of the earth where they have been granted sanctuary. They wanted to live of the land by hunting, and to be left alone to raise their cubs and love their mates.

Greyback wanted revenge and to hunt her sister's killers; and he also wished that Grindelwald were alive to exact the old justice upon him. Nobody had really seen Gellert, but he had reasons to think he was alive.

The new little ones made Fenrir hope, and his wishes for a bloodbath were greatly diminished. Slowly, his wishes were changing into a desire to move his newly found family into the old stead, and to restore it to its old glory. Mostly, he wanted them safe from a cruel world, always hard with those who were different.

The lives of his newly discovered family were a clear indication that one of his sister's children had survived. His niece was a Grindenwald with the pixie face, but she had a sturdier, taller and fuller figure that was all together Greyback.

He also had a grand nephew, tall and strong. A prince for his people, he had seen him Grant. His wolf would be magnificent, with the unusually curly fur, Greyback tail.

The wolves stopped running once near the Greyback lands. Fenrir walked towards the wolves pulling the sled. He peered at the sleeping occupants and observed them, his long frozen heart thawed a little while looking at his grandniece resting by her young daughter.

His grandniece was beautiful, another Greyback. She was truly a replica of Gellert's sister, except for her curly locks, and that she was tall. Yes, she even had blue eyes, blond hair and the frail beauty, and the curly tresses from his father, the overall effect was a treat to his eyes.

The baby was his mother, his mother to the tee but for his father's curly hair. Except that their hair was even curlier.

He sniffed at Elly and halted for a few seconds; ah, she smelled of Remus, his cub. Oh, she was pregnant. His wolf gladdened and howled with pleasure. Babies to enrich the Greyback land; new Greyback pups. Little cubs learning to hunt and bringing mischief and laughter to the haunted grounds; what a great start to a new year.

Best of all, he was no longer bound to the Dark Lord who might be dead. He howled again, and his brethren joined him. He would have to do the ritual for Remus; as a family member he could offer him a better life, there were too few of them, and the increase of their numbers had to be carefully done.

That was different from making mutts; he wanted large ranks of them to bring chaos and punish the Wizarding world. After all, Grindelwald had brought many werewolves along, wanting to destroy his kin. Werewolves, along with the Muggle soldiers' and their killing weapons and wizards called he and his kin werewolves, and if they wanted werewolves, they would have them.

One thing that had always bothered him, since when Gellert knew Muggles?

Well, about that, he was no longer sure of Grindelwald's fault, but why the other, why? What he had recently witnessed had confused him.

He noticed that the pup trio hid further inside the trees' shadows, the howls made their skins prickle. Hermione, Draco, and Harry, held hands seeking a respite from their mounting fears. They were afraid and wished to be home, safely tucked in their warm beds.

They didn't hear or see anyone approaching them; thus, their terrified screams were loud and clear the moment they saw the giant wolf upon them. Their eyes opened in amazement when he changed back into a tall naked man, whose smile revealed long fangs.

"Darling, come here, " he called Hermione in a tender, loving voice; just as he had done with the little one and her mother. His alpha powers beseeched her, and just like Elly and Evie, she was unable to resist his command.

She was powerful, but she was also the wolf inside her, even if the wolf only existed in the deep recesses of her DNA and her brain paths. The boys didn't like when she started walking towards Fenrir.


	76. Wolf Kin

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

Again- let me hear from you.

 **Relatives**

Hermione's relations for now. A cheat sheet. Due to this site's limitations a family tree is not possible. The list below is sorted by last name. Remember this is not final, but as known right now.

\- Pickle Dog

\- Preppy Dog

\- Prowler Dog

\- Prissy Dog

\- Peat Dog

\- Sirius Black - Padfoot to marry Maddy

\- Wallburga Black - Sirius' mom

\- Rose Cray - Evil Nanny

\- Grey Dementor - Ex dementor self appointed guardian

\- Muctis Drs - Malfoy's healers

\- Albus Dumbledore - Gellert's Nemesis

\- Ariana Dumbledore Married Fenrir's father- mother to Gellert's wife and Fenrir- she was Albus' sister-

\- Anne Marguerite Granger- Grandmother- married to Paul Granger- she is Gellert's daughter

\- Darius Granger - Paul's cousin- had a short gig

\- Grant Granger -Father

\- Hermione Granger - Mimi

\- Jeanie Granger - Mother

\- Liam Granger - Darius' daughter

\- Madeline Granger - Aunt-Grant's sister- To marry Sirius & maybe Severus - Maddy

\- Mina-owl Granger - pet

\- Peter Granger - Grant's Twin

\- Evangeline Granger-Rosier - Hermione Granger's Cousin- Evie

\- Franklyn Granger-Rosier- Hermione Granger's Cousin-sometimes a Pixie - Frankie

\- Elleanor Granger - Aunt Elly (widow from Evan Rosier). Remus' secret wife

\- Fenrir Greyback Great uncle -Gellert's brother in law

\- Helena Margueritte Greyback-Great-grandmother- Fenrir's sister - Gellert's Wife

\- Gellert Grindenwald Great-Grandfather

\- Marguerite Grindenwald Gellert's Dead Sister Margot/maybe had a child

\- Kreacher House-Elf

\- Dobby House-Elf

\- Mipzy House-Elf

\- Mr Jones - Butler- Employee

\- MRS Jones Employee

\- Charlotte L'Orc - maternal grandmother

\- Guy L'Orc maternal Grandfather

\- Kelly L'Orc Aunt - Jeanie's sister

\- Lear Greyback- Fenrir's Father

\- Ettiene Lestrange Uncle

\- Martin Lestrange Rod and Rab's father

\- Mathilde Lestrange - Great aunt to Lestrage

\- Rabastan Lestrange- To marry Kelly

\- Rodolphus Lestrange Married to Bella/Maybe to Kelly when they were children.

\- Roland Lestrange Rab -Rod's father

\- Remus Lupin- Tutor- Elly's lover

\- Moony Lupin- Remus Wolf, his inner wolf

\- Brutus Malfoy Dog

\- Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger's fiancé- Veela -Light pixie

\- Lucius Malfoy Hermione's father in law

\- Hera Malfoy Owl

\- Narcissa Malfoy Hermione Granger's mother in law

\- Negus Malfoy Dog

\- Octan Malfoy Abraxas father

\- Serpens Malfoy-Great-great grandfather

\- Sophia Malfoy

\- Thalia Malfoy Great-great-grandmother

\- Alastor Moody

\- Rev Phillips Evil Pastor

\- Harry Potter Shadow Pixie - Adopted by Grangers

\- Evan Rosier -Elly's dead bonded wizard

\- Rufus Scrimgeour

\- Severus Snape -

\- Arthur Weasley

\- Molly Weasleys

 **The Big Wolf and the Fearless Pixies**

"Darling," Fenrir called Hermione in a tender, loving voice, just as he had done with the little one and her mother, his alpha powers beseeched her, and just like them, she was powerless to resist his command. She was powerful, but she was also the wolf inside her, even if the wolf only existed in the deep recesses of her DNA and her brain paths.

"Mimi, don't go, he is bad," Draco held her hand as she stood up, and Harry joined Draco, both struggling to hold her back; their combined strength was no match for the added strength granted by Greyback, and she easily pulled away from the boys' hands.

Draco was unable to access his Veela, because Greyback was not perceived as a threat. A fact that would trouble Draco in the future, and would make him doubt if he were able to protect her.

"Mimi, Daddy will be mad if you go with Mr. Wolf," Harry begged and pulled her along with Draco once again. Her response was to slap both boys away. She wanted to go to Fenrir, and that was that.

"That is my girl, come here," he stood upright in front of them, stretching his arms out to her.

"Stop Healer Pixie," Draco said placing his hand on her once more.

The Pixie magic seemed to work, and Hermione halted for a minute while Greyback watched fascinated. The other little boy with the spectacles called the same command, "Healer Pixie, stop, we tell you, your Pixies, Light and Shadow tell you, come with us," he beckoned.

"Don't listen to them," Greyback strengthened his call, and he could see waves of magic about them; whereas he was short of amazed, he just could not start to comprehend what was happening.

One thing was certain, the little girl was powerful, and again, that was no wonder, her great-grandfather was Grindelwald. He was also dazzled with the two boys' magic. As a matter of fact, he had never witnessed such display at an early age, and it made his heart swell with pride. Imagine adding the boys to his family.

Gellert felt a strange pain in his heart. He felt that his little Pixies in eminent danger; the fear made his throat constrict and the air passage difficult. He sensed that his enchantress was in danger of being lost forever, and that would not do; he loved her fiercely, and because of her, he had renewed hope. Plus, he believed, a chance for redemption.

He sent his mind to find his pixies, but he was unable to find them anywhere. Damn, he felt them near but where were they? He had already figured out that the house allowed the connection to Mimi and Frankie. The last Pixie Healing had strengthened their link, so he hoped that they were still near the house.

He saw the clearing and reinforced his magic. He then saw his pixies. There was his enchantress along with wolves, and a giant stood by her; he would be dammed, Fenrir, his wife's younger brothe stood in front of him. At the recognition his heart feared and gladdened at the same time. He had done the younger wizard too much wrong, he thought.

"Fenrir, look here." There stood Grindelwald, not entirely solid. His image was obviously a projection and not very strong.

"Yes, it is I, Gellert, much older and not a ghost." Fenrir was aware of the children and casted a wall around them, to keep them in and to prevent them from hearing, which he anticipated would not be a friendly conversation. Their eyes bulged a little scared, but he put a finger to his lips and sent them a calming thought.

"Gellert, you don't look bad." Fenrir appraised him. Unknown to Gellert, the last treatment from the Pixies had shed many years of his face, maybe too many as he would later find out. "You're alive, that is a surprise, but where are you?"

"Suffice to say that I am a prisoner. Before you say anything, I fully deserve my punishment. I have been atoning for the last forty years, and surely it is not long enough. And in case that I cannot hold my presence here, I must tell you my findings; namely that I have found who killed your sister Helena and also my children." Fenrir listened carefully. "I need someone to look inside me, I might have false memories."

"I could, but not like this."

"I know. There is more, I believe that the one who ordered the deaths of my family was not aware of their real identities. Not at first, although I am not certain, If we both unite forces, we might get a sweet revenge. Let them go and ally with their families. I am nearly certain that you have a common enemy." Gellert wanted to tell him about his dream, the one where he saw his brother, the one that made him hope, but how.

Gellert could see the change in Fenrir's stance. He tried further, whereas somehow reluctant to discuss such grim matters around the pixies, not aware they couldn't hear anything.

"You might kill me instead if I am ever able to get out. However, if you hurt them, know that they are your blood, the last of your family, and you will hurt your niece. Think about it, they need to be with their parents. I have some disturbing memories. I might not have been at the fortress. I had maybe a dream. He, the one I suspect, must have learned from someone, but from whom?"

At the end of his last statement, the children were finally able to see Grindelwald and wanted to run to him. However, they understood that he was not there, but just an Apparation, a ghostlike presence. Mimi called him to no avail. "Grandpapa, Opa, please, here, Mr. Wolf robbed us, save us, save us."

Gellert had to grin at the 'Mr. Wolf.' Fenrir noticed and nodded.

"Old man, you don't tell me what I know already; why should I let them go? They are all left from my blood; while a few from the other families lived after the massacre, none of mine survived."

Maybe, he was wrong. Something that Fenrur said, what?

"First tell me which child made it, and I also demand the name the one who precipitated all the tragedies, the one you suspect. I have my own ideas, I saw things recently, very." Fenrir asked harshly. "Let's say, I saw a grave site. Why do the children know you?"

Gellert waited, nothing else, "No, I won't give you the name because we must work together." He couldn't tell him about the children, not yet.

"Fenrir, if I am right, I wasn't there because I was already a prisoner. I think the monster used all of us. But to be honest, I might have brought his scourge upon everyone."

Fenrir had a terrible thought, what if someone had entered his mind while in Hogwarts. He had already been thinking about it. He thought about his sister and the pups often enough. Particularly, after visiting with them. He also thought about their time together, of the entire family with Gellert. What he saw at the grave site what was I? Did all go back back to Hogwarts?

"No more now, I will even introduce you to your niece, Marguerite. Yes, your godchild was the one. I couldn't find her body, but half of the house had been burned down. In any case, all the bodies were badly mangled. My memories are confusing from there on. Even more confusing since I was, err, since I started feeling better."

That was true, after the healing his memories seemed fake. As if they were not his. But he didn't want to tell him about his Healer Pixies.

"Isn't life strange? Even if two tragedies were related, the common factor was me and my blindness. There isn't one day when I don't regret my horrible actions, if they were mine. Regardless, I did plenty of harm. Your father was right, I had it all, what a fool."

Gellert's voice carried a touch of hesitation; a seed had been planted and was taking root; what Fenrir had said troubled him, except he wasn't sure which words had triggered the unease. Maybe that his family had been the one with more casualties? A grave, he would think later.

Fenrir thought he would never shed another tear, but he did. Tears of gratitude fell down the hardened wolf's cheeks. "Maggie lives and has lived all these years? Why didn't she seek me?" he asked somewhat torn.

"I think she lost many of her memories. The shock of the massacre lives with her. You should see her and talk to her. If you take her daughter and her grandchildren away, you will hurt her terribly, and she has had enough sorrow to last her a lifetime." A wave of sorrow washed over û

"Nothing was worse for her than having me as her father; I still wish that your father had stopped Helena from marrying me. I didn't deserve her good love. Know that I loved her and the children, my precious flowers. Please don't hurt my daughter any more, she has been punished enough."

Anguish passed through Fenrir's eyes, and he knew that Grindelwald was right. Too bad that Fenrir still hated him and wanted to disregard his counsel.

"Will you at least tell me who is responsible for their deaths?" Fenrir asked, not committing one way or the other. He dreaded a name, because if so, they would all be at fault. He was wrong of course, just as Gellert was, nobody is at fault if you are used.

"No, I cannot tell you until I am one-hundred percent certain, and besides, I want to destroy him myself, with my own hands. Let me do the killing, it was my fault, toying with people all my life. However, I cannot do it where I am. Though there is one thing that you could do; you can help me to protect what is left of our family. They will be recognized because their looks; and this alone will put them in danger."

Fenrir's attention was engaged, and he sat on the ground closer to the children, their presence soothed his injured soul.

"Your nephew Grant looks a lot like me; your other niece Maddy, actually favors your side of the family, to an extreme degree. She could be your daughter, you look a lot like your mother. So you know, it scared me when I saw her likeness. Anybody who knows you, will see yourself and your mother on her face. You will be amazed when you meet them. Damn, my energy is dissipating, and I think my jailer is arriving. I must go. It might be a long time before I see you."

Grindelwald cussed, Albus was arriving, and he had to go.

"Who is you, jailer..."

Gellert opened his eyes out his trance, with barely enough time before Dumbledore made his appearance. He pretended to have dozed off. He was glad that he'd put everything away before his projection.

He had only forgotten to take off the jumper that his daughter had knitted for him. When he noticed it, he cussed internally and instead of making a big deal, he wrapped the thin blankets around his shoulders, one that Dumbledore left for him. Hopefully, Albus would not notice it.

"I wanted to wish you a New Year, I brought you a bottle of champagne and a midnight supper," Dumbledore pointed his wand to a basket that materialized by Gellert. As always, he thought that Grindelwald could not see him.

Gellert noticed that Dumbledore appeared troubled. "You told me that you had information which would make me upset. It did, and I gave it a lot of thought." He paced along the room.

"You dared to plant a nasty seed in my fertile brain; one of doubt that brought me great discomfort. I finally went to her grave, and against my better judgment, I decided to look inside. I was a veritable ghoul, luckily nobody saw me. Imagine my surprise when instead of human remains I found a piece of old fur, probably the fur of a squirrel. There were no human bones, how can you explain that? What did you try to tell me?"

Gellert laughed wryly, "Albus, are you rambling? I am not sure that I follow you. What on earth are you talking about? Whose grave, whose bones?" Gellert busied his hands opening the champagne and pouring the amber liquid into a tall flute. He was nearly failing at controlling his emotions. He wanted to destroy Albus, but he wanted to be in front of him when that happened.

"I refer to my sister, and please don't play games with me. You said someone had pulled her out her grave while she was still alive. Was she alive? And who was the wolf?" Albus appeared tormented, and there was a hint of something guarded in his expression. He knew that face, Albus still hid something from Gellert, what the hell was going on? Perhaps he was right.

"You are not talking? Was this something you set up long ago to torment me? Tell me, you must tell me, you know how I feel about the wolves, they destroy innocent lives." Dumbledore screamed, out of control, he was in an absolute rage.

Gellert enjoyed his suffering, and he wasn't telling. "I still don't know, I have no idea what I said, I was lying to you." He chuckled and made a face to indicate that Albus was unbalanced, further infuriating Albus.

"Ah, is that the case? Wouldn't you know, I had heard your wife was a werewolf and perhaps, your comment was an attempt to sick humor," Albus taunted him, and Gellert wondered how would have Dumbledore known that? He wished he could talk to Fenrir.

"Where did you get that idea, who told you such nonsense? You told me that you didn't know I was married." Gellert felt a cold sweat run down his back. This was a cat and mouse game, and he didn't like it at all.

Dumbledore had the nastiest smile he had ever displayed, it was malicious, "I never said that; what I said was that I didn't know where you lived, or who she was." He was carefully observing Gellert's reactions.

"Who told you that I was married to a werewolf, me Gellert Grindelwald? Don't be so ridiculous; you are delusional, old man." Gellert's head was filling with a dreadful thought. The words of Fenrir were coming back. A grave, had he seen Albus, but why?

He remembered that Albus hated wolves, and he was the one that had first mentioned the possibilities of beings unknown to even the magical world, and the threat they represented. But those were the words of a young Albus, he had changed much, or had he?

And Fenrir had been a student at Hogwarts, and Helena went there as well. She was disguised with a glamour, in order not to attract any unwanted attention. She had only stayed for two years and later sent to a smaller school in the Continent. He couldn't have known that she had shifter blood. Fenrir had passed for a werewolf, because he didn't want to hide his wolf nature.

Another thought came unbidden, had Dumbledore spied on Fenrir? Or did he have a spy at the Greyback compound? He suspected the first. Or worse, what if he, the great Grindelwald, had been made into a fall guy. How could he have tied Helena and Fenrir to him?

What if Dumbledore destroyed his family, so he, Gellert, would, in turn, think that he had damaged the Greybacks; or what if Albus had either compulsed him or polyjuiced as him?

That was too horrible to consider; it was too nasty even for Dumbledore. Besides, Albus was for equality, for all the underdogs. It couldn't be. Unless, unless, he was driven by sick jealousy, oh lords. So at the end of the day, it was still his fault.

"What did you mean, do you know something about Ariana? Who was the wolf?" Albus asked again, a little more forceful this time.

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you. I would rather that you would never find out. Leave now and let me be. I want to be alone, and your presence brings me disquiet. How strange that the love I once felt for you, changed into such dislike. Leave me alone, what we had ended over a century ago. Jealousy is darkness itself. Go away."

Gellert was open since he wanted to try to project again. His little enchantress was in danger, and he couldn't stand the thought; thus, he wanted Albus gone. One day, he'd destroy the bastard. Moreover, if he were to find out what he were suspecting, no punishment would be enough.

"No, I am going to stay here watching you. Maybe you will go to sleep and I will break your defenses. I want to find out what you are hiding." Albus looked straight into Gellert.

Gellert looked the other way; he wanted to kill the bastard. "Wait as long as you want. I can sleep when you are gone, wait for two days. I am reading and drinking my libation; be quiet, I am weary and want my peace."

 _Damn, damn_ , Gellert thought, _I need to leave, damn you Albus! If anything happens to the children, I will kill you. If you are guilty I kill you_.

Out the corner of his eye he saw a odd figure, coming in and out. It looked like a very large mosquito, but no, it seemed as some sort of fairy, or maybe not. Very narrow with glowing eyes, looking at him, trying to say something. He 'heard,' "be ready, the Pixie Angel needs you, look." He pointed at the corner.

Gellert laughed bitterly the grey figure must be a product if his imagination. So why was the corner wall shimmering? Yeah, it was craziness.

It wasn't. Mr. Grey had seen a thread from far away, near his angel, and he followed it. He was in the same place where the Angel's elder was trapped. The place that connected to the Albus wizard. He had an idea and after warning Gellert, he saw how Albus travelled. He didn't like the bearded wizard at all. He was basically not dark, but had a nasty taint, and he would hurt his Angel.

Mr. Grey traveled the paths back before they closed. He needed help getting the elder out. Now, he wished that he could go inside the forest alone, but it made him afraid. He wanted to remember why.

 **Meanwhile back at the clearing** -

"Are you my uncle?" Hermione asked Fenrir who now held her hand. He found it so tiny and so intensely warm. The wolf must live deep inside her, and he wished Grindelwald would unblock it.

He imagined the pretty cub inside her and longed to see it. What a pretty little witch, she was quite beautiful, along with her younger cousin and her mother. He was extremely lucky to have found them.

"Release their wolves," he screamed into the air, "and I will agree. Meanwhile, they are going with me." Of course, Gellert didn't hear him.

Fenrir turned around, "Darling you must send your friends home."

"Mr. Uncle Wolf, my name is Mimi, not darling. Darling is my mother, that is how daddies call all mommies, darling. And Arry is not my friend, he is my brotter, and Traco is my boyfriend, my fansee. We will marry when we are like twelve, I think." She said as a matter of fact.

"Arry cannot be your brother," Fenrir's eyebrows knitted, but his lip lifted in a smile, she reminded of himself at her age, a little mouthy, and a know-it-all. He could see the aura of power around her, just like her grandfather, her gifts were many.

"He is my brotter, and you should get dressed. You look a little gross with your pee-pee thing out, you shouldn't be without clothes. My father told Arry that big boys don't walk around showing all their private parts; I don't, but boys sometimes do." She pointed to Fenrir's lower half. Harry and Draco nodded their heads in full agreement.

She heard the wolves howling, they were laughing, and Fenrir growled softly to them; he would never be the butt of a joke. But she hadn't grown around the wolves, humans were different, and he understood that. Wolves did not wear clothing, yet children were out bounds; and humans were taught modesty, he remembered Gellert and his sister's children, and smiled.

The children looked at each other afraid of the howling. It was good that her uncle had told them in wolfish to be quiet, and this troubled her for a second. Why did she understand wolfish? Harry said, "He told them to be quiet."

"I know," Hermione said very softly.

Fenrir heard them, amazing.

He made a wandless gesture, and he was dressed. "You are right, it was rude of me. I should have remembered, forgive me, it has been a long time. I guess he is your brother. Perhaps your mother was married before?" He asked again, the boy was not his kin.

"My daddy says is rude to ask." Harry came from behind the tree, "It is for us to know; and you're a stranger." Valiantly, Harry came and stood by Mimi, and Draco soon followed.

Fenrir raised his eyebrows, he liked the children, and his heart ached with something he didn't understand. It felt as if he couldn't breathe, a little tight around the chest.

"Here, here, and you are Malfoy's son? Draco is the name, right?" Fenrir asked.

"Yes, and we need to go home. And why are aunt Elly and Evie sleeping? It is late, and Mr. Remy said you took them; he said that you are a werewolf."

Draco answered with his eyes as big as plates, afraid and yet thrilled. His hands were wringing with apprehension, but in a few more seconds the three children stood by him, holding on to his leg. The boys were examining his long fingernails with great interest, and measuring their heights on his leg. He was very tall, Harry and Draco guessed as tall as their fathers or taller.

His pack watched him with interest; this was a Fenrir unknown to them. Albeit of the boys fear, they wanted him to notice them and to be closer to him. They could not make up their minds. And Fenrir just let them touch, his lips lifting in a smile. He loved their little hands touching and probing, much to his dismay.

Fenrir couldn't believe that he was wasting his time with the children, and he rationalized that he wanted to make Mimi at ease with him. The truth is that he liked the little hands touching and poking him, with interest and with remarkable little fear.

"Son, I will Apparate you near the house, you go back with Arry, or is it Harry?" He bent on his knees and looked straight into Draco's eyes. Both boys took the opportunity to check his eyes, and Draco stretched a hand to touch his fangs. Harry followed suit, and both kissed his cheeks. Fenrir rolled his eyes, his pack would never let this pass.

"Yes, Harry, that's my name, and no, we stay with Mimi." Harry was stubborn, and he could detect the danger, as well as Draco did. Harry would never leave his family behind because he was a good sibling.

"No, you don't have a choice, you need to go back home." Fenrir spoke a bit harshly. But the boys crossed the arms in front of them as if taking a stand. This was unreal.

He heard soft whispers still far away; it was time to run deeper into the land and into the warded area. Damn children, he couldn't leave them alone in the middle of the night these woods were unsafe, and if he stayed, he would be caught. He pulled his magic wand out of the pouch in the chocker around his neck, and swiftly casted a spell. The three children fell asleep at once, and he added them to the sled.

"Fuck," he said aloud, he needed to do something. He was in a quandary, but perhaps, it could work out. He needed to face it, his priorities had changed somewhat. Most of all, he longed to embrace Maggie, he wanted it more than anything else in the entire universe.

He wanted to be around the cubs and to let them hug him. Yes, he had outfoxed himself and realizing this, he laughed aloud. Fenrir laughing? Maybe this was good for them all. Fenrir hadn't laugh since the great tragedy. He bent and kissed the sleeping pixies as he Apparated everyone away.

 **The rescue party**

Grant, Lucius, Remus, and Moody, came into the clearing. Remus sniffed the air, "They were here less than a minute ago, but they are gone." He noticed that Moony was quiet, who knew why? Moony did, he didn't trust Remus.

A/N Hmm, let me know what you think!


	77. Revelations and Abductions

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n note: there are subtle, yet definite departures from the first time around. It actually makes more sense. Hope you all are liking it. Thank to you all supporters, those who take their time to writr reviews. Thanks to all.

* * *

 **Revelations and Anxiety**

"Lucius, they have the children." Remus' voice was charged with worry.

"I know and I can smell Draco and Mimi, besides the scent of other creatures, I guess they must be the werewolves." Lucius answered; his eyes red, probably from tears.

"How did they get away, wasn't someone watching them?" Lucius asked in a choked voice; the thought of the children being taking by werewolves was foreboding, and darkness had taken hold of his mind.

"Of course they were, Elly was watching them; they must have followed her when she was taken. I can see the tracks of their small feet; they have been running incredibly fast. Remus said that it happened fast." Grant said frustrated and upset.

Grant felt unusually cold and couldn't get warm. The fear of losing his daughter made him weak and vulnerable, and not only had he lost Hermione but also his dear Harry; his little boy who meant so much to him. He had been given a son, one he never expected to have, and losing the two of them at once, and to fearsome, deadly creatures, made him feel hopeless and powerless. Whereas his eyes were moist, he was holding himself together the best he could.

"Who knows where they went, and it is possible that this route might be leading to an Apparation point. The pixies are bound to contact us; though I have faith, I just don't get why they haven't opened a d–" Grant was barely able to stop himself. He had nearly mentioned Mimi's ability to move through space when Moody was present.

"No idea, no idea. It doesn't make sense; we know that Mimi is disobedient and she would have done something by now. Considering that, I believe that whoever took them couldn't have stopped them, unless, unless…" Lucius added.

His mind was not cooperating; the anxiety generated a stream of unbidden horrific images which danced around his brain, in an ending merry-go-around. They worsened the headache tightening its grip around his forehead. Had the werewolves killed them or bitten them? In his mind, nothing good had happened.

He wished that they had stayed in France. Cissy had wanted to spend the season where they were at, and he had to insist in coming back, for the business if he had to be honest. Serpens, his great-grandfather had often reminded him that he didn't need one more Sickle. It was true; their vaults had enough gold to buy an entire nation; consequently, he now fervently wished that they were in the Loire with the children playing around them.

The last months had been the happiest of his life, surrounded by good friends, and loving his Cissy just as when they were newlyweds; this was his entire fault. He had been driven by the greed for more wealth when he didn't need it; he already had all he ever wanted and had been happy.

"Lucius don't even allow your mind to go in a dark place. It does you no good, not at all. Our little enchantress will come through. Whoever took her doesn't know what she can do, and she will protect Draco and Harry, the three of them are safe together. " Moody knew she could do strong magic, not actually sure of what, but he remembered the Aurors coming to check and try to find them sometime before.

And then, there was his secret healing; and the rumors that some inmates had seen a curly hair angel flying around Azkaban; it had happened the same day Lestrange escaped, an angel indeed.

Some had turned to old religions upon the sighting, but he knew better, Mimi the Angel. Rufus had seen her. Malfoy was hiding something about the children, and Moody fully understood that he was still an outsider, and as one had to wait for the trust to be built.

They went back to the Granger's home, and Moody left to come back in the morning light.

Mr. Grey tried to follow their thread but again, the idea of staying alone in the dark forest and what hid inside, was enough to scare him. As to why, he had no idea. He was with the humans, disheartened. He stayed in the place where he had hidden.

At the large drawing room everyone sat near each other. The atmosphere was heavy with sadness and anxiety, albeit the women were not crying, and in general they were all holding their emotions in a tight rein.

"Mother, you fainted when you heard Fenrir's name. Is there something you might want to share with us?" Grant asked, so far nothing from the children; he felt his skin tight around him, and the cold wouldn't go away from his body, he was nearly frozen inside. It was very cold.

Lucius had gone out with Remus on their brooms, Grant could fly already but wasn't proficient to flight at night and between the trees, and besides, he wanted to stay to watch over the house.

Paul sat with his wife and whispered something in her ear.

"Yes love you are right, I should tell them." Marguerite directed her words to the people sitting in the room, "I know what I am going to tell you will come as a great shock to most of you. It took me years before I could even remember." She addressed the group.

Grant listened attentively, Narcissa sat on one side, and Jeanie, sat to his right. They were all tense and their eyes were fixed upon Marguerite.

"My mother was quite young when she married my father. I understand her parents didn't want to approve the union, but she was stubborn and told them she would run away with him. This was unheard of, after all in her family the females always complied, and the reason was simple, they always obeyed their Alpha, it was a compulsion; thus, they attributed her rebellion to her human heritage."

"Their Alpha, what kind of Alpha," Grant asked appearing puzzled, "I don't understand."

Narcissa's eyes opened with recognition, and she blabbed, "A wolf, was your mother a werewolf?" Narcissa appeared horrified.

"No, not a werewolf, a shifter, they could change at will, whenever, wherever, not at the whims of a full moon. They came from royalty, from the time of the portals, and they hid it from the Wizarding world, it was a well-kept secret." She looked at the room, and noticed that all eyes were on her.

"My father blocked the wolf in all of us, at birth, and this caused my mother terrible distress. They would only argue over that point. My mother married when she was barely seventeen, and she loved my father more than her own life; whenever father was at home my mother would blossom. I remember my grandparents wanting to take us when the wars picked up speed, but they would not bring him unless he would give up his ways." She dried tears that would not stop coming.

"Fenrir was my godfather and my mother's younger sibling. He was born a couple years before I was. He often came to talk with my father and asked him to change, to no avail. We wanted to be able to be like my uncle, to shift at will, our cousins and other relatives all did, but father said it was wrong, that the Wizarding society would think less of us. And it would be bad for him to have a family, which others would consider to be werewolves." She was terribly upset and had to take a break.

"Fenrir must be hurt; after the massacre of my family I forgot to look for them, and when I remembered, you were around ten." She looked at Grant.

"We traveled to the place that I remembered from my past." She couldn't talk any more, the sadness was overwhelming, and Paul held her into his chest, gently patting her back.

For the first time, Narcissa noticed how young Marguerite looked. Her hair was down, and she had make up, it was as if she had glamour to make her age, and in her grief she had forgotten to apply it. Grant's mother barely looked in her thirties, under the light of the room.

She wondered if there were more to the Grangers than she had ever imagined. She had always believed shifters were legends; there were many legends, of angelus, of dragons, demons, the fey and other like creatures... but apparently they were more than a legend.

She had read about shifters that now hid from Magical humans, were one of many that had come from another place; and the Magical humans had come from intermarriages with some of their kind. The Healer Pixies was one of those stories, of beings that did not exist in this world.

However, if the stories were true, then Draco had made a fantastic match. She smiled and thought; leave it to a Malfoy to make a catch at the tender age of four.

 **The Captives**

Fenrir made a choice without giving it more thought. He remembered his father's teachings and realized how far he had strayed. Other wolves had created werewolves for longer remember, while others were like his father, shun the moon bound savage creatures; however, those who created werewolves, wanted large packs to rule and cause havoc and destruction amongst humans. Fenrir wanted to recapture the old ways, and most of all he wanted to feel again.

Once his mind was made up, he woke up Eleanor who started to scream when she saw him, not in fear but in anger.

"How could you have dared to take me, and who the hell are you?" She yelled at him and when she saw the tops of the other children's heads, tucked under the blankets and sleeping in the bed with her, she went crazy.

"What did you to them? Oh my god, you also took Evie, are you a madman? I am pregnant, did you give me any drugs, err, potions?" The words were escaping her lips like wild horses.

Fenrir was wondering if he had done the right thing taking her. She reminded him of his godmother, when she was angry and her eyes shone in wild fury. His godfather would go hunting whenever she was unhappy with him. "Son, an irate female is best to be left alone. She will eventually cool and will be warm and forgiving."

His grand-niece was rather pretty; she was his flesh and blood; the knowledge filled him with love and made him smile like a fool. Feisty females were a joy, and his sister Helena had been a rebel who chose to follow her heart and always made him happy.

His smile, not a nasty one, brought her screams to a halt. "Why are you smiling, you, you monster? I remember now, there was a wolf, are you a werewolf?" She asked with a curious voice.

"Ah, very perceptive, and let's address your questions. Are you pregnant?" He had a sardonic look about him.

"Yes, I said I was, didn't you hear me?" She half-sat in the bed.

Fenrir got closer to Elly and sniffed her belly. "You carry two cubs, they are wolves; how can this be?" He appeared baffled.

"Two? Are they? Can you tell their sex?" And for a minute her anger was forgotten.

"Two boys, wait, I am wrong, a boy and a girl. You have two cubs. You are very special, may I?" He stretched his hand towards her belly.

For the first time Eleanor looked at the man carefully. He was in his thirties, very tall, around 6' 8", (2.4 meters) built like a football player, no excess mass, yet broad in the shoulders. He dressed all in black, in a thick jumper and woolen trousers.

When he smiled, she noticed his sharp canines; large enough to scare her, and he had awfully long nails, dark colored, nearly claws; aside from that, he was rather handsome. His hair was colored in strands of silver, black and speckles of white. His mien was of a hard, cold person; however, he looked at her with warm affection. Not possible, she thought.

"Yes, go ahead, " she heard herself saying. Strange, she thought because she had really wanted to tell him to go to hell.

His hand sat on top of her lower belly, not sensually, instead lovingly as a caring relative would do. Upon touching, his hand acquired a brilliant glow, blue, yellow, and a light purple. He laughed when the colors mixed to form a shinny silver glow, and his laughter sounded joyous.

"You have two very magical cubs they will change to wolves after birth. Who is the father, Remus Lupin?" he asked, while he respectfully caressed her belly, and still smiled while he talked to her. His caresses were soothing and made her feel safe.

"How do you know?" She looked surprised. "Have you been spying on us?"

"I can smell Remus on you. As to your other question, I am a wolf, not a werewolf." He smiled wider, a shinny grin that made her open up to him. He wondered why the babes' wolves weren't blocked. He would figure it out later.

"Who are you?" Her face was questioning, but no longer apprehensive.

"I am your mother's uncle, Fenrir Greyback, and you would be my grandniece." He took her hand, in between his, "You are precious to me, you are a Greyback, and in your womb you carry our future." He caressed her hand tenderly, his eyes full of love.

He placed his hand on her cheek, and grinned again. "I haven't seen a Greyback newborn for nearly forty years." He kissed the top of her hand.

It made Elly warm inside, full of tenderness, a made her wish to hug this giant of a man. She should be afraid, but she wasn't, for now, she squeezed his hand.

Nevertheless, his outrageous statement made Elly laugh, and she looked at him as if he was mad. "I am not stupid, have you seen yourself in the mirror? You must be at the oldest thirty five, and that is pushing it."

"No, I assure you I am not. I was born in 1927; my sister Helena was sixteen years older than I was. She met your grandfather while we were walking in the country side, she was pushing my perambulator, and turned rebellious at once."

He sat next to Elly and made her lean on his shoulder while her twisted his hand in her short curls, playing with them as if they were coiled springs, and chuckling once in a while.

"She married at 17, and I was but one year old. Your mother was born less than half year later, and I was her godparent. So, I grew up with Anne Marguerite, sort of like her brother. I am 56 years old. Your grandfather was Gellert Grindelwald. I thought that I was the last of the Greybacks until a few months ago. I just found out your are Maggie's daughter, and you cannot imagine how it gladdens my heart." He moved away to look at her eyes.

She couldn't believe him but the more she thought about it, the more that it made sense.

"So if you knew that why did you take us?" She sat up and saw the white blond head, the child with spectacles, and Mimi's curly mane. " . . .as well?" She enunciated each world.

"Oh my god, Frankie, he is not here? My poor mother, Grant, his wife, the Malfoys, they must be going crazy. We already lost them once, and it nearly killed my parents. What have you done? At least Frankie is not here." She rambled on.

He stepped back feeling her anger, it was a sight to see, but nevertheless, it was best to be cautious.

She grabbed the front of his jumper, pulled him towards her, and pointed her finger unto his chest, she was angry again and her hair flew around her; she growled, snarled and showed him her teeth; as she often did; it used to make Evan laugh.

She wasn't even aware of her gestures, and Fenrir let out a joyful guffaw. She was an adorable young wolf, and he wanted to hug her. If she would be able to shift, he would give her a merry chase and play with her.

The Greyback temperament with a touch of Gellert's, what a combination; and there was also a gentler streak, probably her father's.

He had determined that there was very little Muggle blood in her, if any. He found it disconcerting; it begged the question, why did they live like Muggles?

"Aunt Elly, a bad, robber, kind of nice wolf maybe an uncle, but he stole us." It was Mimi.

She came from under the blankets, sat in the bed, and came towards her, crawling in all fours. "We need to escape, I'll open a door, let's go, fast."

"Where are you going young pup?" Fenrir stopped her, and with one hand around her belly, lifted her up in the air, but Hermione was angry as a wolverine, and she kicked and struggled, and even bit the air trying to get Fenrir, while he laughed raucously.

"Let me down bad Mr. Wolf," she ordered him while she squirmed and wriggled. "Or I'll have to do a sparkly or somefing like it." She looked at him defiantly, also showing her teeth, just like her father, and her aunts when they were angry.

"What is a sparkly?" He teased her, his face showing a pretend fear he didn't feel.

"This, " she touched his arm and discharged a painful shock, releasing sparks of magic.

"Damn," he screamed when he felt the nasty sting and dropped her on the bed, but at the same time, rolled her in her back, and tickled her tummy. It had been painful and a surprise, but not worse than a pup's sharp nip, maybe a little worse.

"You are bad pup, aren't you?" He grinned, and Hermione giggled.

"No, I'm not bad, and I am not a pup. Can't you see? I am a little witch. You asked me what was a sparkly, so I showed you; and 'asides you are a children's stealer." She told him nonchalantly.

"So Miss Mimi, who are your mommy and daddy?"

"I cannot talk to strangers." She held her lips tight and gave him the, 'I won't talk look,' and Eleanor's lips twitched trying to hold back a smile; she knew better.

"I am not a stranger, ask your Aunt, I am sort of a grandfather." He looked at Hermione right on the eye.

"No, you are not that old," Hermione had crossed her arms, but moved closer to him. She uncrossed her arms, stretched her hand and touched his hand by tapping on it. He was aware but pretended not to notice, even when her hand moved to his lip to lift it and observe his long canine teeth. Her eyes moved around analytically, and she twisted her mouth from side to side. She started to touch, gingerly, the pointy fangs' tips to test their sharpness.

At that point, Elly had to cover her mouth not to laugh.

Hermione thought that she liked this tall, bad wolf, even if he had taken them. There was something about him that she liked, like with Mr. Remi. She liked wolves and she thought that they were nice. They looked familiar.

She could see the wolf inside, just like she had seen the one in Mr. Remi, but this wolf was bigger and nicer.

"Ah, but I am, I just look like this. So tell me, is your father your Aunt's brother, or is your mommy your aunt's sister?"

"My father, Dr. Grant Granger, is my auntie Elly's brother, and Mr. Remi is her, hmm, her boyfriend, I think. Elly is for Eleanor, right Aunt Elly?"

Not waiting for a response she continued coming closer to Fenrir and sat on her calves, right in front of him and touched his face, caressing his cheek. He loved the feeling of the small hand upon his skin; it felt like cooling rain, it filled him with some forgotten feeling, one that he wished to recapture once more.

"Aunt Elly's sister is aunt Maddy. Elly is for Eleanor, but she thinks is ugly. My mommy's sister is auntie Kelly. She is marrying Rabas, but I think hmm maybe she is married . And I like wolves a lot, hmm, but I not sure why." She appeared a bit puzzled. And Elly worried for a minute, worried that Mimi would disclose any names that Fenrir might recognize.

Fenrir laughed again, "I am glad you didn't tell me too much." He poked her belly, and Elly rolled her eyes. Children, she thought, so much for strangers and secrets.

It was no wonder though, she could see the empathy between the two of them, a clear connection.

"Hmm, so, how is Harry your brother? " Fenrir asked, and Elly swiftly moved to put her hand across Mimi's mouth.

"Darling, don't answer that question." Elly whispered as her heart beat wildly; she remembered what Remus had told her about Fenrir. Fenrir had bitten him when he was but a child, and he also worked for the Dark Lord; hence, under no circumstances, should he be told about Harry.

Fenrir decided not to push; he would find out soon enough.

"Please let us go, if my mother is your sister, you must take us back." Eleanor pleaded.

Fenrir ignored her request and instead sought her eyes, "I think you must know, I want to reopen our homestead, it has been ours for over one thousand years. For forty years, the survivors and I have lived like nomads. You and your families belong there; it is your rightful place. You would be there if your grandfather Gellert Grindelwald hadn't ki—."

He stopped when he noticed Hermione's eyes; she had been paying attention, and for an unknown reason she had looked at him strangely after he mentioned Grindelwald. He decided it was his imagination. Or wast it? Mimi had called Gellert, opa and grandfather.

Besides, he was less than sure that Gellert had done it, damn it, he had to see him. He needed to discuss with Gellert what he had seen; he couldn't bear any more harm coming to his family. And if it Gellert was innocent, the murderer was out there, and his family was vulnerable,

Nevertheless, he should watch what he said around the children. He remembered what had happened for not dressing after shifting. His father had always pressed that point, especially after going to Hogwarts, humans were modest. Furthermore, he needed to watch himself and learn once again.

"My grandfather Grindelwald? What did he do to you?" He made a slight shake of the head, "Ah, better tell me later," Elly pointed at the children, specifically to Hermione, and he nodded. By now, Draco and Harry were waking up.

"Where are we?" Draco whispered, and his eyes lit at seeing Elly. Both young wizards shook off the blankets and started crawling towards her.

"Aunt Elly, careful, Mr. Wolf is a children's robber, like in the telly." Harry pointed his finger at Fenrir.

"Take us home." Both asked at the same time..

"Do you think your mother would want to see me after, you know?"

Fenrir looked at the children and appeared concerned. Maggie of the fiery temper would not be happy with him; to be sure, this time he had really made a mess. What if she forbade him be around them? He should have waited to observe them more.


	78. Encounters

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

Mr. Grey has a first name as suggested by Marcikyle. It is rather suitable. Thanks, and thanks to NCF for reading over my work.

 **Encounters** -

Meanwhile at the Grangers' home, Hermione's grandmother, Marguerite, had calmed and her voice was steadier.

Jones, Grant's helper brought her a herbal tea and she continued, "We found the place, actually not very far from here, maybe a 45 minutes drive. I was able to see it because I was still one of the family, and its magic didn't conceal it from my eyes."

She smiled ruefully remembering and turned towards her husband as if to apologize.

He patted her shoulder, "You did what was needed."

She continued, "I had to convince your father that it was very foggy when he was unable to first see it. It wasn't as I remembered, there were walls crumbling and piles of rubble everywhere; it was the site of an old bombing forgotten by time. " She closed her eyes.

"We called and nobody came, it was abandoned. I can still remember finding the large graveyard in front of the castle; it was horrible. Yes, they lived in a large castle, probably 1,000 years old." Her face lit up for a second, remembering better times.

"Did you know, as I told you, it is actually not far from here, but it is abandoned. I have been thinking lately, there are other families like Jeanie's parents and the Grangers who gave up the Magic ways during the last centuries, and all lived around here. This was probably a Magic settlement since times long ago." Once again, the light went out of her, and after a drink of her tea, she started talking again.

"In the graveyard, I found the names of everyone I had known, my grandparents, their brothers and sisters, and many more." She turned and looked at her husband.

"Darling, I wasn't totally truthful, I told you they were friends, of course they were more than that. I am like them. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would no longer love me." With these words she broke in inconsolable tears.

Paul had already suspected for years, but the actual knowledge had come as a shock, he was temporarily frozen. Marguerite noticed and just stood up. She walked to sit next to her son, Grant. Swiftly, she dried her tears with the back of her hand, took a deep breath and calmed down for her son's sake. Her son couldn't stop shaking so she held his hand.

The stories of murder and destruction, the legacy of strife, so much pain and grief, they all needed to end, but how? She had hidden in the Muggle world, and the Magic world had found her again.

Perhaps, because of her silence, her precious grandchildren, and her beloved daughter were now gone; actually, she loved all the children as if they were her own, Draco, Harry, were not less loved by her, and she felt responsible for all. How would this ever end? She needed to come clean.

"As I was saying, in the main burial place, there were all together over 100 names, and at the old cemetery we found at least sixty more graves from the same time period, They were dated less than two weeks after my family was murdered. It was too much for me to assimilate." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"If that weren't enough, I also found my mother's grave and the graves of my brothers, and I even found a place with my name, maybe someone wanted to make me look dead. Remember that I lived in Germany before, so how their bodies got here is anyone's guess." She turned towards her husband.

"I am sorry Paul, I told you they were dear friends. They were not friends, I denied my own family, what kind of person am I?"

By this time, everyone's eyes were wet; it was a tale of grief and sorrow, of terrible times of darkness and fear. Paul stood up, still not knowing what to say, his heart ached for his wife; his denial of their magic blood was also responsible for the tragedy they now faced. He was responsible for all the pain he had caused to the ones he loved the most.

Marguerite knew she needed to end her tale, "My father must have brought their bodies to be buried there. Or maybe it was my father's brother, but we were told he had been killed. I will tell you later about him."

She really had hidden much, she never knew how to tell her husband that her mother loved two brothers until something happened. Yes, her lies had many consequences.

How could she tell him that she had been in a binding contract already; but that was so long ago. By the time she remembered him, she already had children. Was he also killed? His name wasn't in the graveyard. The day she remembered him, her long forgotten love, she had cried for days. God forgive her, she still missed him.

"Yes, so many beloved gone, she sighed, "I just couldn't understand who was responsible for all the destruction, and it is still a mystery to me. Even though, I didn't find Uncle Fenrir's name, I assumed that he had also died. Or maybe it was my father's brother who buried them, but we were told he had been killed. I just don't know."

Lucius and Remus were back. "What is going on?" Lucius asked, his face appeared gaunt, regardless of his suffering, he made a clear effort to appear calm for Narcissa's sake.

 **Mr. Grey**

Mr. Grey was listening. All the sorrow tied back to the Albus creature. He had ideas, but all he wanted was his angel. Hearing about the fortress, old memories scratched the back of his mind, beings that looked like wolves but nothing more. The forests around scared him, but why? All started in a forest, he thought.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He sat above on a chandelier. He turned around ready to bolt, next to him there were two what? Ghosts? A low whisper on his ear, "You are right, Albus is behind all the sorrow, he lost his way."

He whispered back, "Who are you?"

"Zerachiel, you don't remember us? It will all come back. You are here because her warmth was familiar in more ways than one. It wasn't mere chance. I guess you have been granted a chance to redeem yourself."

The name, he guessed it was his, evoked old memories, very remote, he could hear his name being called. He wished to know more, but he knew nothing else would be forthcoming.

"The one called Remus, look at him. He is also a victim, but he needs to stay, the young ones need him. Darkness is coming again, and they must unite. The children have another family who will try to take them away. Many wrongs must be righted. Use your guile and your forgotten gifts, help. The one in the tower, help him."

She vanished in front of his eyes. But he knew who she might be, she was related to his angel. She was also one of beings with wolves in them.

He flew to the room with the small window, wenr thru it, and was inside Gellert's cell.

He made himself visible.

Gellert lay on his cot, he looked desperate. He blinked, what was that?

Sitting on the air, crossed legs, right above him, a small creature, grey, very narrow, dressed in a tunic and leggings. He was solid, not a ghost, the eyes glowed, not quite red but maybe pink. The being nodded.

"I am Mr. Zerachiel Grey, the Angel-Healer-Pixie Mimi's guardian. I am here, because I need to take you away from the Albus being."

Gellert knew that he couldn't be imagining this. The next words made sense, "After I lost my way, not sure when, I became a soul eater for a master. I was in a place of sorrow called Azkaban."

The Gellert nearly jumped back, but he wasn't afraid or desperate. "A Dementor? Nah, cannot be."

"Yet it is. Again, you need to come, there have been too many deaths, too much sorrow. You used to have an infestation, I can see the scars. Good, you have learned like I have. We must find a way out of here, away from Albus; any ideas?"

Gellert realized the being spoke in German and in English. Why not, everything was coming together.

"Ah, you saw my Blümchen at that place? I see, a master?"

A chill ran down his back. The children were at risk. Fenrir was Voldemort's henchman, he needed to change. He would talk to Fenrir, thus he needed to escape. He would tell Fenrir what he knew. Besides he wanted to find what really happened to his brother.

He heard Albus come back. Damn he had let his guard down. He looked at the books, food, maps, and the thing, all around him, and it was too late to do anything,

No it wasn't, the guardian had an elaborate charm at work, one that Albus didn't see as magic. Albus saw Gellert deep asleep.

"Wake up, damn it, I need to know, you must tell me.." Albus demanded.

After trying a few more minutes, Albus gave up and left. Mr. Zecheriel Grey jumped piggy back on an unknowing Albus. Time to learn about this being.

Gellert opened his eyes, no Albus and no Mr. Grey. There by the corner where the children came, he found a note. "Will be back."

He grinned.

 **The Master**

The shrouded figure angered, change was coming. His supply of souls was in danger, his diviner had told him. Children would bring the change, and the Dementors would be expelled from Azkaban.

He had just found out that one of his best Dementors was missing, and he hadn't call it sent his spies everywhere, he wanted his Dementor back.

He walked thru the long room where he kept the stolen souls, his collection. Nobody was going to endanger his treasure, or take the power away. He was still around because of their power, it was a perfect scheme.

For starters, he needed to find out what was going on. Thus, he needed to assume human form, as much as he disliked it.

 **Back at the Granger Manor**

Remus heard his name being called, not his name, "Mr Remi." He looked up, one second there, next gone. A winged grey figure with glowing eyes nearly red, clicked its teeth, "Don't lose your way, it is easy. You must forget the past and remember we all have sins. You already have a daughter who grew without you. Don't do it again, don't hurt them, they need you because darkness is coming back."

Moony said, "Aye."

Remus was afraid. What was that? He looked around, nobody else had seen it.

He looked at Lady Granger, she just sat there, quiet and somber. He knew that whatever he saw was warning him, he had a feeling he needed to listen.

"Mother, why would your uncle want to take your daughter and grandchildren away? Why not come and see you, it doesn't make sense." Grant pondered.

Paul moved by Marguerite and just stood there.

Jeanie hadn't say a word; she was mute, as if she was in a state of shock. Tears would not stop coming, while Grant rubbed her back.

"I am pregnant." She told no one in particular. Everyone was quiet at once.

"it should be a happy day, but now, my Mimi, my sweet angel is gone, and my Harry, my little boy, is also gone. We had him for such a short time; poor darling, he only had a few months of a good life; and now, our new girl will never meet them." And she broke in heart wrenching sobs.

Everyone froze at her announcement. Grant held her close to him, "Darling, they aren't gone; they will be back. I will find her, and remember that Harry is with her, they are the Pixies; they are creative, disobedient, and willful. Don't forget that, they will find a way to come back; thus I am certain that we haven't lost them. And thank you for the little one, you always bring me much joy."

Grant soothed his wife, even when his own body was trembling; he was frozen cold and felt afraid for the future; his words were empty and lacked conviction.

He loved his children with fierce love, and the pain was tearing him apart. He had studied about werewolves, many were not reasonable creatures, and he had little hope; he remembered what Remus had confided on him, how he had been bitten by a cruel werewolf; one who increased his ranks by preying amongst children.

He tried to stop the gloomy images from invading his mind.

Meanwhile, Narcissa updated Remus and Lucius. She repeated the tale that Marguerite had told them thus far. Lucius was amazed, and his eyebrows went up a couple of times.

"Marguerite," Lucius addressed her, "Are you saying that you are a Greyback, and that Fenrir isn't a werewolf?"

If that is so, why is it that I cannot smell a wolf in Elly, how can that be? Remus asked Moony, his mind in turmoil.

He ruminated, _the family are Greybacks, and Fenrir is my big enemy; so how can I love a grandchild of Fenrir? This is madness. And Fenrir isn't a werewolf? Greyback can shift like I do; I thought that was a gift from the Pixies, and shifters were legends._

Remus felt sick and wanted to run away from this place. He wasn't sure that he could still love Elly; moreover, maybe Eleanor would think him not good enough for her.

 _Idiot, you are me, a shifter, don't make me take over. Don't you know of regret? This family has taken us in. I won't let you mess it up. Will you abandon our wife? Remember the warning. Think, now you have a long life, a gift; one the Pixie gave you because she could, and because the little Greyback, our pup, loves you_ ,

Remus knew that Moony was right. But how could he face her? And it was true the curse was a blessing, that was true. He preached to Sirius and he was being so stubborn. Did he want another child growing up without him? His little Pansy, not his, someone else's now.

Paul and Marguerite sat by Jeanie, both holding her. Paul wanted his family and to put it all behind. He was foolish and nothing had changed, they were his and that would never go away. He had driven his son away. When he looked at the Lestrange, they were very happy. Happy as Grant, Peter and Jeanie could have been. He had hurt his own children, thus, he was also at fault.

Jeanie looked at Grant and cried harder, "Darling, Peter, he never met our Pixie, he never did."

Grant looked at his father with hard eyes, it was true, they had driven his brother away. His father didn't understand how their minds connected, what he now imagined that it came from the Greyback family. If the Pixies came back, Peter needed to meet their Pixie. Hell with his parents, if the Lestrange could do it, why not him?

Jeanie's parents had gone home minutes before the children had disappeared. Although they had been called, they were still to arrive at their home. Jones and his wife had been on the phone calling every minute or so.

"Darling, we are going to call your parents again, I think they need to be here. Darling, you are giving us another grandchild, what a blessing and don't be sad. Now, Mimi is formidable and the boys are just like her; listen to Grant, they are the Pixies, and they will be back, I just know it."

Paul reassured her, telling her something he did not believe himself.

"Lady Grant, I don't want to contradict you, but if what you have said is right, then Fenrir is their Alpha. When he commands us, his pack, or the ones he has converted, his magic doesn't allow us to disobey him." Remus stood up in the middle of the room, averting his eyes from Marguerite.

He appeared ashamed as he related his experience, "I caught up with them in a couple of minutes; it didn't matter because Fenrir sent me back after I took a beating. Although, I was angry and tried to strike again, I was unable to do so. His command overrides any of my desires; hence when he commands Mimi, or Elly for that matter, they will comply."

He slumped on his seat and covered his eyes. The shy wizard was in pain because he believed that. They all knew that he had been a werewolf, but this was the first time he said who converted him.

Grant was the first to realize the implications. Fenrir was Remus' evil werewolf, the werewolf who bit children. His heart sunk.

Moony had it, _think this well and behave, because you and I know what I can do_. Moony warned him. Keep it up, and you will see what I can do. Think of Avery, why don't you let him take our Elly? Moony was glad to have foreseen a disaster. Remus the man, was his worse enemy, blind to his good fortune, so Moony was glad that he had a game plan.

 _How could I ever think someone like Elly would stay with me? Fenrir would never allow her to be with me_.

Remus was very conflicted and even if Moony had chosen her for a mate, he knew that Fenrir's magic could change it all. He had seen when Fenrir had broken mate magic; just because he had not authorized the union, he did not stand a chance. It was better if he left before he was dismissed.

 _Think away, I won't let you._ Moony respected that they were two beings, but if he had to bury Remus, he would do it. The only problem was that Moony lacked Remus' education, but he would manage.

"Wait everyone," Lucius stood up." I think we are looking at this wrong. If Marguerite is his niece, why didn't he contact her first? I would say because he didn't know whom the children belong to. Maybe he could tell they were from his family but that was the extent. Surely there must have been other Greybacks; maybe he thought they were the children of a relative when he took them. I think it is time we try to contact him; and we should let him know who Marguerite is."

Grant thought about it, "Yes, you are right, and I was thinking of our last Pixie, he might have a way to talk to his friends. As you all know, Frankie is also very powerful, maybe greener than the older children but a pixie nevertheless. I suspect they are all safe, so, since it is late we must call it a night."

He looked at his wife, "My love, let's get a little rest, the baby needs it. There is nothing much we can do now, and we need to wait for Frankie to wake up; and once he is up, he can try to contact our pixies."

He had not uttered the last word, when the dogs started barking loudly and aggressively. Negus was nearly breaking a window by jumping against it, and Brutus was actively opening a door with his mouth.

The pack of Cairns ran from window to window, the noise was deafening. The wolfhounds that guarded the perimeter when the family rested, were barking and growling outside, but then there was silence. Brutus and Negus grew wilder with every passing second.

It was obvious that there was a disturbance outside; everyone held his or her breaths, waiting.

Someone tapped on the window, once, twice, and thrice. The room's occupants were frozen, all hoping against hope.

Grant was the first to walk towards the window, then Marguerite who thought someone had called her name. Their steps were hesitant, almost scared.

Everyone stood and walked towards the windows facing east, where the dogs were concentrating their attack.

The sight that greeted them, was indeed magical. Against the bright crescent moon, there were several brooms hovering about the house. On the broom closest to the window, Fenrir flew with Mimi in his lap, who had covered her face because she was afraid to fly. A witch and a wizard had Draco and Harry respectively.

The boys threw nutshells at the windows, as the brooms would fly near by. Further back, Elly flew in her own broom, and behind her on another broom, a strong wizard held Evie on his lap.

The joy was contagious, however, the meeting between Fenrir and Marguerite, was something that nobody would ever forget.

As Narcissa had suspected, Marguerite must have conjured glamour during many years, she appeared Grant's age, maybe a little older. She was beautiful, and reminded her of someone. Paul was dazzled seeing his wife, who now was a much younger woman.

He realized that she had done something to mimic aging; probably afraid of people like Rose around them; maybe fearful that he would not love her. His dislike for magic had made her not trust him. He needed to change as well; he would never lose his family, and would do whatever it took to stay with them, starting by calling Peter back. He actually thought that the relationship the Lestrange older couple had, was sexy. He wondered if his religion had skewed his views, but if so, it was his own doing.

Fenrir dismounted the broom, and Hermione dropped her hands away from her eyes. Remus stayed behind, hatred flashing out his eyes. He wouldn't step forward to greet Elly; he hated Fenrir. Already forgetting warnings and all else.

A/N What will Remus do? My muse is floundering, Remus is obstinate and a little foolish. Or maybe, "Never fear, Moony is here? Who was Marguerite's love? Thanks you all.


	79. Bygones

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 **WARNING- THIS A REPEAT OF THE M VERSION.**

 **Letting bygones be…gone?**

The children examined the Oma impersonator with distrust.

Harry nodded, "Like in the telly, she is 'asguised,'" he declared, sounding a little suspicious.

Holding hands, Hermione and Harry walked towards the imposter, ready to confront her. Draco joined them.

Draco whispered, rather loud, "No, she drank peel juice to glam herself."

Harry nodded since that sounded right. Hermione corrected him, like she usually did, and repeated the correction Mr. Remy had told her. Of course, she didn't get it right either, "I think it is oily juice, like Mr. uncle Remy told me."

Both minions agreed, Hermione, their mistress, knew everything.

"Who are you, where is my Oma?" the little witch asked pointing a righteous finger at Marguerite. Her voice was grumpy, no wonder, she was more than tired and confused.

When she heard her grandmother's voice before, her attention had been fixed on Fenrir, but now that she looked closer, she wasn't so sure who this person was, "Are you my daddy's cousin?"

"Or are you 'asguised' with juice to trick us?" Harry asked, his arms crossed in front of him.

To the children, Marguerite sounded and looked like their grandmother, but she seemed much too young, and it made them apprehensive and suspicious.

"I am your grandmother Maggie, and this is the way I really look, I will explain later." She stretched her arms trying to touch either Hermione or Harry.

The children downturned their eyes, not trusting her words, but much too tired to argue. Harry moved farther away from her, not convinced, and showed reluctance to come any closer.

Lucius came behind Elly and whispered. "Does Fenrir know who Harry is?"

Elly shook her head, "Good, let's keep it that way until we know better." Lucius whispered. He had seen a very nasty side of Greyback, and after the scare today, he needed much more reassurance before he would trust him.

Lucius had already decided to be gone within a couple of days. He could feel Albus right on their heels, and all he wanted was to be back at the Loire. No more of this rubbish, he would deal with Cissy's anger away from England.

Yes, oh yes, it was time to go. He wanted his mate in his arms, making wild love, not worrying about wolves, Headmasters, and other assorted boogie men; he wanted tranquillity and safety. _Why did I want to come back?_ Lucius couldn't remember.

Elly nodded in acquiescence, it was all too new. Whereas she had liked Fenrir instinctively, she had noticed Lucius and Remus' apprehension; hence, she needed to appraise the situation.

Draco, Harry, and Hermione stood a few steps from Marguerite; they held hands looking very tired, and the parents knew that it was way past their bedtime.

Elly's eyes turned to look at Rattus, and to her surprise, his eyes were glued to her mom. _Oh dear, he loves Mom._ She knew that look, he was in shock and in love. She wished they had gone to France instead.

In a cell far away, Gellert pretended to be asleep, but kept his defences up. His Pixies, his poor Marguerite, his last flower, suffering because of him. "Helena, my love, I should have stayed away from you; I wanted your gift, but I fell in love with you. If you can protect my sweet Pixies, please do so. "

A tear of regret, of sorrow, fell down his wrinkled cheek. He was willing to sacrifice his life for them; nothing bad should happen to his innocents because of his bad choices. "God of my parents please listen," he prayed… if he could turn the clock back, if only.

He waited for Mr. Zech Grey, so just in case he got up and packed all his gear. He prepared the Gollum as well.

 **New Year's Day**

Remus stayed in his own room on Frankie's and Evie's account, who wanted to sleep with their mommy. But the feeling that he was doing wrong was choking him.

Elly could sense a wall in between them, and suspected it to be related to Fenrir, she didn't see what could be done. She was who she was, she was a Greyback, and that was all there was to it.

Remus missed her, _You idiot go and say goodnight_. Moony ordered.

He knocked at her door and she ran to open it. He enveloped her in his arms and kissed her. "Please help me, you know that Fenrir was the one who bit me, although I know that you aren't at fault; resentment and anger are consuming me." She was all he had, he needed help. How he wished that Sirius was there.

"I am afraid, so much." Remus whispered.

"Me too, my dear, me too. We need you, we all do,the babies as well. Come in, we can all fit in."

"Yes, I am lost and need you to guide me." It was true, he didn't want to be ruled by hatred.

Paul excused himself, "Darling there is something I must do, go to sleep. I love you so much," he told her from the bedroom's door, and went to his office to place a call. "Yes… he may come as well if he wishes."

He listened, "No, no fights…magic is okay…yes, soon. Let me say that I am sorry…no they don't know that …yes, can do, oh, I see… as in changed…yes, the sooner the better…Mother has big news… Mimi is a beauty…Son, I love you."

When Paul hung up, he prayed that he wasn't too late.

On his way back to the room, the blond wolf stopped him. Paul was surprised to find out that Rattus was his height. He was also a tall man. Actually, they had similar coloring, his now grey hair used to be just as blond. Paul wondered if Marguerite had liked him because he reminded her of this wolf.

"We haven't been introduced, I am Rattus Astus."

When Paul stretched his hand, Rattus ignored it.

"A pleasure, Paul Granger, I am Fenrir's brother by marriage."

"By marriage?"

"Yes, we are married."

"Ah, you mean a Muggle marriage?" Rattus' voice dripped contempt, then opened his mouth in a silent snarl, showing his powerful, sharp fangs. "There is much that you don't seem to know." He came closer, threatening.

At that moment, from different sides, Fenrir and Marguerite approached. Both had heard the loud voices.

"Rattus, stop it right there. We need to set this aside, for now," Fenrir commanded.

"No, this is so wrong, you know it…"

Marguerite stopped Rattus. Placing her hand on his arm, she pleaded, "Please, give me a few days; there is too much going on, please."

Rattus laid his large clawed hand over Marguerite's. The impact of the touch was an overwhelming current of lust that made them both step back. Now, Rattus wanted to take what was his. By law, she should come with him right at that moment.

Paul stood watching, the feeling that he was losing his wife increased. He needed to tell her how much he loved her.

Fenrir put an end to the encounter. "Rattus, we will wait for a couple of days. My niece already had a lot to deal with. I heard you, and yes, she is in a Muggle marriage. Let's all wait a few days."

Rattus agreed when he saw her eyes pleading, Fenrir was his leader, he would obey, for now.

"A couple of days, no longer. Margot show him your wrist, it is back," with this, Rattus turned around and walked to his room. Rattus saw his sister; she shook her head in disapproval. He ignored her because he was too unhappy.

He wished that he had forgotten Margot; but now that her scent was on his hand and his arm, he wanted her scent all over his body. He remembered her kisses, they were his, not the Muggle's.

Fenrir kissed Marguerite and also left.

Paul was grateful that his wife was quiet, he took her hand and turned her wrist. He saw a round colored mark, raised, inside an elaborate round frame there were two linked letters, very small. It was neither a tattoo, nor a branding, it was magical. Wisely, he said nothing.

She held his hand and started walking. On their way. On their way back to their room, both saw the shadow of a hawk. It went thru the door of Mimi's and Harry's room. Nah, it was their imagination, neither said anything; both were afraid to say something wrong. Nevertheless, they stood by the door, just to make sure all was in order.

The shadow, hmm, what? Something trying to surface in her brain. It was related to the Greyback's fortress. When they heard Hermione giggling, they decided that all was well.

Nothing else was said, but both knew the Rattus' situation needed to be addressed. Just not now, no, later, much later. Paul was glad, and once again, he prayed that all would be well.

In the children's room, five children lay on one bed. Hermione had 'opened' a door for Draco, a minute later, Frankie appeared inside the blankets, between Draco and Hermione. Evie just appeared a few seconds later; she'd followed Frankie.

They huddled against each other and went back to sleep with a menagerie around them, six dogs, two owls perched high, and on the headboard, above Hermione, a small grey hawk rested.

The two elves, who slept inside the dresser drawers, were now awake and could see Mr. Zechariel Grey. They were certain that he was a powerful guardian, although they didn't know his kind.

They also saw the giant man who came by the bed. He just stood there.

Out the corner of his eye, Fenrir saw the grey hawk, and a second later, he forgot about it.

He was going to have the best night sleep in a long time. He growled softly, at once the dogs jumped down from the bed to lay on their pillows by the fireplace.

Fenrir, the wolf, jumped on the bed, and stretched on the mattress making sure the children's feet touched his back. Once he was comfortable, he sighed and fell asleep.

He dreamed of the happy times to come. He had found heaven, indeed, there was nothing like the smell of Greyback pups. His life had changed radically in just a few hours, for the best.

When Remus and Elly woke up, they found the children gone. By now, they were nearly used to Frankie going to sleep with the Pixies, but Evie?

"Oh dear, she sees the doors," Elly sounded resigned.

"And we see opportunity," Remus pressed his hard sex against her and kissed her neck. "I love your pregnant body."

 **Conflict**

The next morning the tension mounted. It started when Marguerite came to breakfast flanked by Fenrir, who defiantly kept his claws and fangs.

'"Did you sleep well?"

"Best night sleep I had in over 40 years." He had, when he woke up around 9:00, the view filled his heart with pure love. The bed was occupied with five children; one was new, another Greyback. There were several dogs, two owls and two elves. He wanted all his mornings to be like this one.

For the first time in a long while, his dreams hadn't been of bodies bleeding, of darkness and despair. He breathed in deeply, letting the combined scents sooth his injured soul.

He'd vowed to keep them safe. For starters, he would keep them away from the Dark Lord. On that, he wanted to find out about Lucius, a wizard who shouldn't be trusted.

Harry was a point of contention, why did they hide Harry's identity from him? Why was he there? And why did they have Harry Potter? All his questions were a good reason to talk to Remus. Of course, he knew who Harry was, he had seen the scar.

Meeting his family had not altered his nature a great deal, but it had planted a seed. As it grew, it allowed him to reclaim his heart and his emotions; and thus far, he was able to care for his blood relatives, and to open his mind to future possibilities, given the proper influences.

Whereas the good night sleep had softened him, it had also made him want them always by his side; thus, it reinforced his resolution to bring the family with him. He was never letting them out his sight, never. Nobody was ever going to harm one of them. Well, really, why was a Death Eater with them?

Fenrir obviously forgot that he was the Dark Lord's henchman. Alas, it was more comfortable seeing what was wrong with others that with oneself.

Marguerite, wisely, hadn't shared about the Pixies, or discussed their portentous powers. Mostly, they had talked about their memories for a couple of hours. Fenrir decided to stay over for a while longer with the pack members who had come with him, four wizards and two witches.

Remus was already at the breakfast table with Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Frankie. The later raised his eyes when Fenrir came towards him.

 _He is the male cub, a young Greyback male,_ Plato sounded very happy.

Frankie gladdened the wolf's heart and made him smile. _They are perfection,_ Plato remarked and added, _nothing like the smell of pups._ _Nothing_ , Fenrir agreed.

Although Fenrir could see Gellert in all Marguerite's family, even in the children, he could also see the Greyback's blood running strong. However, what he really liked was the kinship and the bond he felt with every one of them, one that he had believed forever lost.

Remus saw the boy's eyes latch on Fenrir; the boy's eyes were bright with like, admiration, and an undeniable magical bond.

Sadly, at the sight, anger and bitterness made him despair. No wonder, Remus thought, Frankie is Greyback stock, just as Evie and Hermione are. He corrected himself immediately since he realized that he was being a petty ass.

Fenrir bent, and Frankie jumped into his arms "And you must be Frankie, you are big and strong, aren't you?"

Frankie smiled and stretched his hand, "Yes, I am, but you're much bigger. I like your wolf's teeth. Do you think I will get some of those when I am bigger? Are you my uncle?" Fenrir guffawed loudly, and Remus twisted his lips in disapproval. Moony gave him a mental pinch.

"Very funny, now he wants the child to be a wolf." Remus grumbled in nearly a whisper. If Fenrir heard, he didn't say anything, but Remus felt his cold eyes upon him.

Two minutes later Remus heard him in his head, "I need your advice after breakfast, let's make it casual, I know that I can trust you."

Remus opened his eyes in surprise, now he was curious.

While everybody served their food from the buffet, Marguerite stood up, "I am glad that all of you are here," Marguerite once again wore glamour, no need to alarm the children, who said nothing about her previous night's appearance.

"I have invited Fenrir and his friends. Tonight, we will have a formal dinner of celebration. It shall be marvellous."

Remus couldn't help it and emitted a snarl, aggressively showing his teeth. Draco broke in a giggle at the display, "Mr. Remy, do the doggy growl again," and clapped his hands. As for Remus, he blushed when he noticed his father-in-law's stern look.

Elly who had just entered the room with Evie, stared at him coldly, "Draco darling, it is always impolite to snarl at others, playing or otherwise."

Remus shot her a discontented look, obviously not thinking clearly. _You really are asking for it_. Moony warned him. He'd already forgotten their bodies together less than an hour before.

Remus felt a familiar tap. "The Angel Pixie healed you, don't forget it. She is a Greyback, so are your babies, and they all need you." Mr. Grey who sat on the air next to him, looked at Remus with utter contempt.

Once again, he knew that he was being petty and nasty and needed to calm down.

Elly walked to her place next to Fenrir, who promptly stood up to pull back her chair, and to assist her with seating.

Noticing her distress, Fenrir patted Elly's head with great tenderness, and she smiled to him gratefully. He bent to kiss her forehead and whispered, "He'll come around my dear girl, trust me. He is getting used to the idea; give the lad some time." _Or we will kill him,_ Plato added. _Indeed,_ Fenrir agreed.

That same morning Petunia Dursley was sitting waiting for a haircut, paging an old scandal rag, and who did she see? The couple at the puppet show months ago. Their names were Lord Granger and his wife, Lady Jeanie. They were with his sister Lady Eleanor Granger-Rosier, the adorable little girl, and two precious children.

Oh dear, his father was an Earl, oh my. They were at a party somewhere, attended by some of the Royals, and were dressed very elegantly. She was star struck. Not only a lady had come to her home. She had sat behind the couple behind the show. Quickly forgetting that both encounters had been less than friendly.

The old man had told her to bring him any item of importance, and she had recognized the young Lady Granger. She was the investigator who came to her house when the weirdo was taken away. Maybe she could get Vernon back. She needed to drop Mr. Albus a note with the owl.

The only thing that bothered her was betraying a Lady to the big weirdo. Perhaps if she were to find the lady, she would tell her about the big weirdo, and the Grangers would invite her for tea in a grandiose manor. She would blame little Harry on Vernon.

She dreamed for a moment. Hadn't Vernon cheated with another woman? As with all ideas, this one planted itself.

Mr. Zech Grey followed Albus going to meet the Muggle. The one who had mentioned Harry Potter, one of the Pixie Angels. He was keeping a close tab on him, wanting to bail Gellert out.

Petunia was clever and didn't give him the picture, she wanted to see Vernon first. However, she told him that she knew the name of the woman who had come to take Harry.

Albus reached inside her brain but found a block, how? Mr. Grey that was how. They agreed to meet the next day, she would bring the picture after she saw Vernon.

The Albus creature had followed the foolish woman. It was a good thing that Mr. Zech Grey now knew where she lived and arrived ahead. She had hidden the picture rather well, but he found it and took it.

As soon as she entered her house, she could neither remember the names, nor the Grangers' looks, nor who they were, or how she found the picture. What she remembered was that she had seen it.

Grey needed an adult, but first showed the picture to the Grandfather in the tower. "I need to leave, Albus will try to destroy them all." Grindenwald cried in desperation. He should have told Fenrir his suspicions.

 **Seeing the Light**

Some said that there are people who like to boycott their chances to succeed in their endeavors. During the execution of their efforts, they become the worse saboteurs at any attempts to have their wishes realized. They think they should live in misery and in effect, so they make it happen. Sadly, that was exactly Remus Lupin's case.

It didn't matter if Moony was angry with him; or that he no longer was a werewolf; or that could shift at will after the Pixies' healing session; or that now he was wealthier than ever before.

He also ignored how his wolf's nature had attracted Elly; no, nothing mattered, because he wanted revenge.

It is a fact, revenge and hatred are powerful and destructive emotions. Poor Remus, blinded by his dark feelings, he wished to be vindicated for the years of suffering, regardless of the consequences, and not thinking of his personal cost if he were to accomplish any sort of revenge.

All would have gone to hell if not for fate intervening.

After lunch Remus had gone for a walk and to sulk. Coming towards him, he saw a wolf coming towards him, he was magnificent, it was Fenrir. Not the nasty werewolf but a giant sleek beast.

"Remus, I want to tell you that I am …"

He said nothing else because Mr. Grey, who looked like a grey fox, dropped the picture on Remus' hands.

Fenrir didn't see or hear, but saw it just appear on Remus' hand, he seemed to be listen to someone, so he waited.

"The nasty female told the Albus creature about the picture, but he didn't see it. What he knows is that it exists. The picture is of the Angel Pixie's parents and the aunt. The female is looking and might find another of this. I must go back to see what the Albus is doing. Think what can be done."

"We need to see Gellert, we must find him. Gellert said that Albus will destroy all of them, and my wife looks like your sister, I've been told. Grant looks like Gellert, oh Lord. And there is Maddie, you don't know her, but Gellert said that she is your mother but for the hair." Remus was talking a mile a minute, he was panicking.

If Albus saw them, he would stop at nothing. His Elly and the pups, his brother-friend Grant, all his beloved pups, the entire family at risk, this couldn't be. He looked at Fenrir.

"Why is it a problem if anyone looks like my mother. Did Albus know my mother?"

"I'm not sure, I never asked."

A/N. Hmm neither has Lucius. I recommend that you read the review comment I posted in answer to a comment made by Maddisonthered. It addressed Rattus' hard-line approach.


End file.
